Cero, Cero, Seve rus
by Daga Saar
Summary: Traducción del fic de Silverfox "Double O Seve... rus", segunda parte de "Mi nombre es Severus"
1. El traidor

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué. 

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no mencionarlo desde el principio de MES, debo haberlo adoptado subconscientemente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero. 

**Nota de la autora:**

Sí, aquí está. Casi exactamente dos años después de que publiqué el epílogo de "Mi nombre es Severus", aquí está la secuela. Me pregunto cuántos de ustedes todavía creían que llegarían a verla. La traducción al francés de este capítulo la hizo Leena y probablemente la subirá a la red unas horas después de la versión original, por cierto. 

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Runaway Dragon" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

Ah, sí. El título original de este fic ("Double 0 Seve... rus") es un juego de palabras con el número clave de James Bond, 007, pero al traducirlo al español, se pierde la semejanza entre "Severus" y "seven", sorry. 

**Cero, Cero, Seve… rus**

**por Silverfox **

**traducción al español por Daga**

**  
**  


**Capítulo uno: EL TRAIDOR       **

  
 Albus Dumbledore estaba tendido al sol en el jardín de su bisnieto. Era bastante raro que tuviera una oportunidad para relajarse realmente, pero había tomado ese fin de semana en mitad de las vacaciones de verano para visitar al muchacho y a su familia. 

A pesar de que nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, Albus sabía que necesitaba el descanso después de casi colapsar por exceso de trabajo durante el año escolar. Pese a lo mucho que odiaba admitirlo, estaba haciéndose demasiado viejo para manejar cinco trabajos diferentes al mismo tiempo. Tenía que aprender a delegar en otros los trabajos adicionales que aparecieran. 

Pero por ese fin de semana no tenía ningún trabajo. No era director, no era político, no era general en la guerra contra el mago más oscuro de su época. Era tan solo un anciano visitando a su familia y disfrutando el sol del verano y la bandeja con dulces que estaba junto a él en el césped. Ocasionalmente miraba al cielo para contemplar las nubes o las aves que volaban sobre su cabeza. 

¡Un momento! ¿Qué era eso? 

Uno de los voladores distantes se veía más y más grande, como si pretendiera aterrizar justo sobre el mago. ¿Tal vez habría un nido cerca de ahí? 

Pero ese pájaro era grande, demasiado grande para ser un mirlo, demasiado oscuro para ser una paloma, demasiado rápido volando en esa luz para ser ninguna clase de búho. 

Ese último hecho era un alivio. No era ninguna carta que le ordenara volver a sus obligaciones. 

"¿Un grajo solitario?" se preguntó Albus. Pero los grajos eran aves muy sociables y normalmente volaban en grupos,  y este pájaro lucía más y más grande, demasiado grande para ser un grajo. 

Albus maldijo entre dientes. Definitivamente era un cuervo y tenía la sensación de conocerlo. 

Cuando el ave descendió posándose elegantemente en el apoyabrazos de la silla de Albus, el mago estaba seguro. 

-Corvus –saludó al familiar de uno de sus más confiables profesores y amigo. 

-Hígados molidos de rana. Una onza –declaró el cuervo, ofreciendo el pergamino atado a su pata. 

-Lo dudo mucho –conestó Albus, mientras desataba gentilmente el mensaje-. Severus no te habría enviado a mí para que haga sus compras. 

-¿Dulce de limón? –preguntó Corvus, observando a Albus desenrollar el pergamino. 

-Eso es más probable –aceptó Albus-. Pero no creo que sean particularmente saludables para ti.  Toma mejor uno de esos pastelillos –ofreció, señalando la bandeja. 

En efecto, Corvus saltó a la bandeja y tomó un pastelillo de naranja. Eso no debería ser demasiado malo para él. Con una sonrisa, Albus dirigió su atención al mensaje. 

-"Grandes noticias. ¿Almuerzo en Hogwarts?" –leyó en voz alta. 

Esa no era una invitación inocente. Severus había escrito apresuradamente y ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de sellar el mensaje. Si no había querido desperdiciar el tiempo en frases completas, tenía que ser extremadamente urgente. 

Y noticias urgentes de su espía principal rara vez eran buenas. Albus suspiró. Sus vacaciones habían terminado y tenía exactamente dos horas para decirle adiós a sus parientes y volver a Hogwarts. 

***

Alrededor de una hora después, Albus apareció en la estación del ferrocarril de Hogsmeade y compró un ejemplar del Daily Prophet en el quiosco local. Podría haber aparecido directamente en Hogwarts, de haber tenido que hacerlo, pero superar las barreras anti aparición desde esta distancia era agotador y todavía tenía una hora completa antes de su reunión. Una buena caminata hasta el castillo parecía la cosa adecuada para pasar el rato y le sobrarían unos minutos para hojear el periódico buscando artículos importantes. 

Corvus, que estaba en su hombro, pareció estar de acuerdo, ya que no dio signos de querer marcharse para regresar con su mago. 

Albus miró la primera plana del periódico mientras salía de la estación y la sorpresa casi le hizo no ver los primeros tres escalones que llevaban al camino. 

"Lucius Malfoy sospechoso de extorsión" decía en grandes letras "Juicio el próximo miércoles. 

Tenían que estar realmente seguros de su caso, si pretendían congregar al Wizangamot completo con tan poco tiempo. ¿O eso era cosa de Lucius? Tal vez esperaba desechar la acusación antes de que encontraran pruebas. 

Albus se sentó en el primer banco que encontró para leer la noticia. ¿Así que el Ministerio había sido alertado por una lechuza anónima enviada a la oficina del mismísimo Ministro? ¿Incluyendo fotografías en movimiento de Lucius amenazando a una grajero muggle con un despliegue de magia? 

Eso era casi una broma digna de los Merodeadores, pensó Albus. Sabía con certeza que Lucius nunca se arriesgaría a hacer algo así mientras Voldemort se estaba preparando para su gran ataque. Simplemente no era así de estúpido. Y eso significaba que estaba siendo acusado falsamente. 

Si James Potter estuviera vivo todavía, él sabría quién lo había hecho, pero Remus era demasiado maduro como practicar ese tipo de juegos por iniciativa propia. 

Sin embargo, un ligero movimiento del peso sobre su hombro le recordó a otro bromista que también se la tenía jurada a Lucius. Sería mejor que se pusiera en camino. 

***

Severus ya estaba ahí cuando llegó a la mesa. Desafortunadamente, también estaban ahí las profesoras MacGonagall y Trelawney. Minerva no era un problema, por supuesto. Ella sabía que Severus era un espía y Albus le confiaría a ella su vida. Sybill, sin embargo, era una desagradable sorpresa. 

La profesora de Adivinación normalmente no bajaba de su torre para las comidas y Albus, por lo tanto, no había esperado su presencia. Era muy poco probable que ella recordara que él no planeaba regresar antes del lunes, si tan siquiera sabía en qué día de la semana se encontraba, pero era incurablemente entrometida. No podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que escuchara el reporte de Severus. 

Severus, aparentemente, estaba consciente del problema también. Dirigió discretamente en dirección a Trelawney al pequeño erizo verde que había estado mordisqueando alegremente una papa en su plato. 

Greenie parpadeó ante la repentina desaparición de su papa, olfateó con su naricita verde y olió más papas justo adelante. Con otro alegre "¡sniff!", rastreó siguiendo el olor, pronto llegó al plato de Sybil y dio un gran mordisco a su bistec. 

-¡Ahhh! –chilló Sybil-. ¡Una raaata! 

Greenie parpadeó mirándola con sorpresa y consideró si debería enrollarse en una bola espinosa para protegerse de lo que había hecho gritar a la mujer chistosa. 

-Vamos, en serio, Sybil –la regañó Minerva, a pesar de que tampoco le gustaba la mascota de Severus-. Es un erizo. ¿Quién ha escuchado de una rata espinosa y sin cola? 

-Greenie tiene cola –la corrigió Severus, pero ninguna de las brujas le prestó atención. 

-¡Lo que sea, está en mi plato! –chilló Trelawney-. ¡Una sabandija en mi comida! ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! 

-Es de Severus –Minerva se encogió de hombros-. Él siempre lo deja jugar con su comida. Devuélveselo y ya. 

-¡No es posible que esperes que yo lo toque! –protestó Trelawney. 

-¿Por qué no? –Albus le guiñó un ojo-. Es sólo un erizo. 

Sybil pareció insultada. 

-Los erizos tienen pulgas –declaró altanera-. Me niego a tocar esa cosa. 

-Te aseguro que Greenie está absolutamente limpio y saludable –comentó Severus, igualmente insultado-. En serio, Sybil, haces demasiado escándalo por una mascota linda y pequeña. 

-¡Me niego a compartir mi comida con roedores sucios e idiotas insensibles! –declaró Trelawney, poniéndose en pie de un salto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. 

Minerva sonrió satisfecha. 

-¡Espera, Sybil! 

Trelawney se detuvo en la puerta, probablemente esperando una disculpa. 

-¿Tu bola de cristal no te advirtió que habría un erizo verde hoy en la mesa? –preguntó Minerva, todavía sonriendo. 

Trelawney se acomodó enojada el chal y exclamó: 

-¡Ignorantes! 

El chal se deslizó de sus hombros y cayó al suelo mientras ella salía. 

-Creo que será mejor que le lleve su chal –dijo Minerva a los dos magos-. Y se lo restregaré un poco en la nariz. 

-No fue una de sus mejores excusas –comentó Severus mientras Minerva cerraba la puerta tras de sí. 

-Bueno, no era realmente necesaria, ¿o sí? –sonrió Albus-. Y bien, ¿cuáles son las importantes noticias? 

-Hubo una reunión esta mañana –reportó Snape calmadamente-. El parloteo usual al principio y Lucius estaba de muy mal humor hoy, pero Él hizo una aparición y estaba de muy buen humor, casi triunfante. 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Albus nerviosamente-. ¿Qué dijo? 

-Aparentemente, ha logrado conseguir otro agente. Un Death Eater capaz de llegar hasta Harry Potter aquí, en Hogwarts. 

Los ojos de Albus se estrecharon. 

-No he contratado profesores nuevos este año y podría jurar por la lealtad del resto. 

-¿Es por eso que echamos de aquí a Sybil? –recalcó Severus. 

-Sybil es una tonta que podría hablarle a la gente equivocada, pero nunca se uniría a los Death Eaters –Albus sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Crees que Él confiaría tanto en un elfo doméstico? 

-Nunca –dijo Severus sin dudarlo-. No, por lo que dijo, parece que estamos buscando a un estudiante. Muy probablemente, pero no indispensablemente, en el mismo año que Potter, ya que dijo que el agente estaba "cerca de Potter". Asumo que se refería a que son compañeros de clase. 

-Un estudiante –murmuró Albus-. Considerando la confianza que parece depositar en el traidor, probablemente será hijo de uno de sus antiguos seguidores, alguien bien versado en las Artes Oscuras, más probablemente un Slytherin, ya que confía en su propia Casa más que en ninguna otra. ¿Qué sabemos de los Slytherins del mismo año que Harry? Está tu amigo Malfoy, para comenzar. 

-Draco no es de la Oscuridad. No tiene más estómago que yo para torturar y su novia es una Weasley. También sé que Lucius le ha dicho a Él repetidamente que el muchacho es demasiado inmaduro como para ser usado en sus planes –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Draco está de nuestro lado, pero Lucius no se ha dado cuenta, todavía.  Nunca le confiaría al muchacho una misión importante mientras no haya probado su valor y, como dije antes, no tiene la dureza. 

Albus asintió. 

-¿Quiénes son sus compañeros, entonces? 

-Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe tiene padres Death Eaters, pero a Gregory le falta la inteligencia para trabajar en forma independiente y hay que conocer a Vincent realmente bien para comprender que tiene más inteligencia que su mejor amigo. Él siempre ha usado a sus padres como "gorilas". Probablemente no ve nada más que eso en Vincent, pero eso no lo deja completamente fuera de la cuestión, debo admitir. Entonces está el muchacho Zabini, Blaise –hizo una pausa. 

-¿Qué hay con Blaise? –presionó Albus cuando Severus no continuó. 

-No me agrada –admitió Severus-. Trató de inculparme una vez para ponernos a Draco y a mí en contra el uno del otro y puede ser astuto, pero sus padres no son Death Eaters, hasta donde yo sé. 

-¿Estás completamente seguro? Pueden ser de los rangos más bajos. 

Severus asintió. 

-Sí, pueden ser. Es bastante possible, aún a pesar de que el señor Zabini era un Ravenclaw, si recuerdo bien. A diferencia de los Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, los Zabini no son tradicionalmente una familia Slytherin. Él se refirió a su agente como un "él", pero tal vez deberíamos considerar a las chicas de todos modos. El padre de Pansy Parkinson está muy favorecido por Él en este momento y la chica tiene la inteligencia y la malicia necesarias para el trabajo.  También es la novia de Blaise. Su mejor amiga, Millicent Bulstrode, califica también, a pesar de que no tiene tanto talento como Pansy para la estrategia. Estella Rashton es altamente improbable. La ubicaría firmemente del lado de la Luz. Su familia es definitivamente segura y ella siempre ha sido una fuereña dentro del grupo. Eso deja a Alicia Mortimer y Juliana Carlson. El padre de Alicia es muggle y la madre de Juliana es una Hufflepuff. Ambas actúan en forma desagradable, pero probablemente lo hacen para ser aceptadas. Lo reduciría a Blaise, Pansy y Millicent como los principales sospechosos de Slytherin. 

-Ya veo –asintió Albus-. Pero también tiene varios Ravenclaws a su servicio. ¿Tenemos algún hijo de Death Eaters en Ravenclaw empezando el sexto año? 

-Filius los conoce mejor que yo –le recordó Severus-. Pero el padre de Miranda Deering está en Azkaban por practicar las Artes Oscuras y Eric Farran ha mostrado antes fuertes prejuicios anti muggles. Aparte de ellos, no puedo pensar en ningún sospechoso. 

-¿La chica Patil? –sugirió Albus-. No sabemos prácticamente nada acerca de la familia, pero parecen ser sangre limpia. 

-Emigrados desde La India después de Su caída. Es muy improbable que haya tenido contacto con Death Eaters en el pasado y ambas chicas se llevan bien con sus compañeros hijos de muggles. 

-No tenía la impresión de que la señorita Granger y la señorita Parvati Patil fueran muy amigas –señaló Albus. 

-Eso se debe principalmente a lo muy contrarios que son sus intereses, creo –argumentó Severus-. La señorita Granger tiene una mente muy lógica e idoliza a Minerva. Me parece haber escuchado que incluso se salió de la clase de Adivinación porque desprecia a Sybil. La señorita Patil, por el contrario, idoliza a Sybil y Adivinación es su clase favorita. El disgusto mutuo entre las dos profesoras se transmite a los estudiantes, me parece. 

-De acuerdo, no es Padma Patil, entonces. ¿Qué hay de los Hufflepuff? –preguntó Albus. 

Severus pensó por un momento. 

-Nicodemus Hanson. Es un solitario prejuicioso que probablemente entró a esa Casa por el mérito de su dedicación al trabajo en solitario. Está bastante descontento con la sociabilidad de sus compañeros de Casa y trata de mantenerse tan distanciado como puede. 

-Pero es hijo de muggles –comentó Albus. 

-Aún así es el candidato Hufflepuff más probable. La Casa tiene el mayor número de hijos de muggles y sus miembros sangre limpia se asocian libremente con ellos. Hufflepuff ha producido muy pocos Death Eaters or aurors. Luchar por ideales o por ventajas personales simplemente no es su estilo. 

-Pero les gustaría hacer un mundo mejor para todos. 

-Pero no luchando. Invertirían su tiempo y trabajo en servicios sociales o investigación médica, lo que resultaría en una forma más real en inmediata de ayudar a la gente. No, es más probable que encontremos a nuestro traidor en Slytherin o en Ravenclaw. ¿Pero, qué hay de los Gryffindor? Sólo hemos declarado libre de sospecha a la señorita Patil. 

Albus rió. 

-¿Los Gryffindor, Severus? Son los caballeros blancos en armaduras brillantes. Su Casa ha producido más aurors que cualquiera de las otras, y ningún Death Eater. 

-Peter Pettigrew –contestó Severus secamente. 

-Bien, bien –suspiró Albus-. ¿Tu opinión sobre los Gryffindor, entonces? 

-Como ya dije, dejamos fuera a Patil. Granger está fuera de la cuestión. Es hija de muggles y una amiga cercana de Potter. La madre de la señorita Brown es hija de muggles también, lo que la hace una candidata improbable. Neville Longbottom ha visto a sus padres torturados por Deah Eaters hasta enloquecerlos. Dean Thomas incluso prefiere el juego muggle de fútbol que el Quidditch, Ron Weasley es el mejor amigo de Potter y... bueno, un Weasley. Eso deja a Seamus Finnigan como el candidato más probable. 

-Un media sangre –señaló Albus-. Ves, no necesitamos sospechar de los Gryffindor. 

-No más que de los Hufflepuff, pero deberíamos considerar los otros años también, solo por si acaso. 

Albus suspiró. 

-No tenemos tiempo para sortear todo el cuerpo estudiantil justo ahora. Hazme una lista. Empezando con los Slytherins, por supuesto. Le pediré a las otras Cabezas de Casa que me den listas similares, pero si tienes tiempo, me gustaría tu opinión también sobre sus estudiantes. Siempre has sido el mejor prediciendo esas cosas. 

-Conozco mejor el lado oscuro –le recordó Severus-. Y la gente que está en él. 

-Lo cual me recuerda –dijo Albus, deliberadamente alegre-. Leí un titular de lo más interesante en el Prophet esta mañana. 

-¿Oh? –dijo Severus. 

Sí, definitivamente sabía de qué estaba hablando Albus. 

-Aparentemente alguien envió al Ministerio una carta anónima acusando a Lucius Malfoy de extorsión –continuó Albus. 

-¿Oh? –repitió Severus. 

-Es la cosa más extraña, porque estoy seguro de que el buen viejo Lucius no haría algo así mientras tiene un rol tan importante en los planes actuales de Voldemort –comentó Albus-. Alguien debe haberlo inculpado. 

-¿Oh? 

-Severus –dijo Albus seriamente. 

-No es algo que no se mereciera, Albus –apuntó Severus-. Tal vez no lo haya hecho desde el regreso de Voldemort, pero sé que lo hizo antes. Cuando éramos jóvenes, incluso lo ayudé algunas veces. 

-¡Severus! 

-Ha hecho cosas mucho peores, Albus. 

-¡SEVERUS! 

-Está bien, está bien, no lo haré de nuevo. ¿Contento? 

-Eres incorregible, Severus. ¿Qué crees que saldrá de esto? Lucius comprará el librarse de Azkaban y terminará con un golpecito en la muñeca como llamada de atención. Eso no nos ayudará. 

-Pero enojará a Lucius –comentó Severus-. Lo cual es lo que pretendía conseguir realmente. Pero tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir –cambió rápidamente el tema-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer acerca del nuevo agente? No podemos permitirle moverse libremente por la escuela. 

-Ciertamente, deberemos expulsarlo a menos que podamos encontrar otra forma de neutralizarlo –dijo Albus, tristemente-. Odio ver a un niño expulsado por un error cometido por sus padres. Tal vez podamos volverlo de nuestro lado, o suministrarle información falsa. Podríamos advertir a Harry sobre él, por supuesto, y arreglar los horarios para mantenerlos separados. 

-Para hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, tendremos que estar seguros de su identidad –le recordó Severus. 

-Cierto. Nuestra primera meta debe ser identificarlo. Necesitamos un contraespía para encontrarlo –decidió Albus. 

-Sólo puedo supervisar a los estudiantes. Aún si se trata de un Slytherin, entraría en sospecha si me dejara caer por la sala común con demasiada frecuencia, registrara baúles, o lo siguiera por los corredores –le recordó Severus-. Cualquier otro miembro del plantel sería todavía más sospechoso. 

-Y es por eso que necesitamos a un estudiante para hacer el trabajo –anunció Albus alegremente-. Como lo más probable es que estemos lidiando con un Slytherin, un Slytherin tendrá las mejores oportunidades para atraparlo y también será el menos sospechoso. El traidor desconfiará mucho de los Gryffindors, por supuesto. 

-¿Quieres reclutar a uno de mis estudiantes como agente secreto, Albus? ¿Estás loco? Son niños. Todos ellos tienen cuando menos amigos en el lado oscuro. No son inocentes caballeros blancos como tus Gryffindors, Albus. Slytherin tiene todos los tonos de gris, y los niños que han sufrido no confían fácilmente, en cualquier caso. 

-Dijiste que no todos son de la Oscuridad –dijo Albus, casi acusadoramente. 

-No lo son –confirmó Severus-. Pero eso no significa que se pondrán en contra de sus amigos y familiares. Los Slytherins permanecen unidos. Nadie de fuera de su Casa los defenderá, así que deben presentar un frente unido todo el tiempo. La mayoría son neutrales, Albus, y eso es lo mejor que estarán dispuestos a darte. 

-Pero dijiste que el chico Malfoy está de nuestro lado. Confía en ti y, siendo hijo de Lucius, no será probable que sospechen que trabaja para nosotros –contestó Albus. 

-¿Quieres que yo reclute a Draco para tus planes? –demandó Severus, enojado-. ¡Ya te dije que no tiene la firmeza, Albus! Es un muchacho sorprendentemente sensible, una vez que logras ver más allá de la máscara. 

-No tendrá que participar en ningún tipo de tortura, Severus –le recordó Dumbledore-. Todo lo que tendrá que hacer es observar a sus compañeros y reportarnos si alguno muestra señales de trabajar para Voldemort. Observar, escuchar y pretender estar en el lado oscuro. Eso es todo lo que espero de él. Probablemente lo hará de todos modos. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-No quiero ponerlo en peligro. No tiene experiencia en espionaje y su propio padre lo mataría por esto, Albus. 

-Si tienes una sugerencia mejor, la aceptaré con gusto, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más adecuado para el trabajo. Todos los demás en quienes podemos confiar serían cuando menos sospechosos para el traidor y el traidor mismo será el único con alguna experiencia en espionaje –decidió Dumbledore-. Tenemos que usar a Draco. 

Severus suspiró otra vez y asintió tristemente. No tenía problemas arriesgando su propia vida como espía, pero arriesgar la de su joven amigo era un asunto muy diferente. Estaba orgulloso de haber ganado la difícil confianza del muchacho. No podía abusar así de esa confianza, ¿pero qué opción le quedaba? 

¡Si tan solo hubiera sucedido esto el año anterior, mientras todavía era un niño! Entonces habría podido tomar el trabajo de espía en lugar de Draco. Probablemente habría podido hacerlo con facilidad, aprovechando su experiencia. 

Esas preocupaciones no lo dejaron en paz durante todo el día y para la hora de la cena se había descubierto a sí mismo deseando no haber vuelto a ser adulto. Incluso consideró usar otra vez la poción rejuvenecedora de Neville Longbottom, pero esa no era una opción. La poción era extremadamente peligrosa, después de todo, y podría ser necesitado como adulto en cualquier momento. No había forma de decir si el antídoto funcionaría una segunda vez. De acuerdo con su inventor, no había funcionado al segundo intento en una rata que había recibido una dosis demasiado débil en primer lugar y envejeció solo unos meses en lugar de dos años. La segunda dosis sólo logró que la rata estuviera enferma durante un día y no cambió para nada su edad. 

Era predecible el que sólo cuando se fue a la cama esa noche le llegó la idea que podría solucionarlo todo. 

Con eso en mente, ya no tuvo oportunidad de dormir, por supuesto. Necesitaba desesperadamente averiguar si podía hacerse, pero los libros disponibles en su habitación no podían responder su pregunta principal. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca para eso. 

Mañana, se prometió a sí mismo, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era dormir. 

Volvió a la cama, pero la pregunta seguía sin dejarlo en paz. Después de una hora de tratar de conciliar el sueño inútilmente, se rindió por fin, se levantó y, después de vestirse apresuradamente, fue a la biblioteca. 

Los salones estaban a oscuras y la puerta cerrada, pero afortundamente, durante las vacaciones no estaba atrancada. 

Severus entró y usó un hechizo rápido para encender unas cuantas velas en su escritorio favorito, entonces iluminó su varita para poder buscar en las estanterías los títulos que necesitaba. 

Los libros de Pociones podía encontrarlos a ciegas, pero localizar los de Encantamientos le tomó un rato. Sin embargo, pronto estaba de vuelta en el escritorio con los libros y empezó su investigación. La parte de Pociones era bastante fácil, pero parecía que ser los Encantamientos no le daban la solución que necesitaba. 

Profundamente decepcionado, cerró los libros otra vez. En ese momento no había otra forma más que buscar ayuda en Transfiguraciones. Y eso significaba que requería la ayuda de otro mago o bruja que hiciera el hechizo en su lugar. 

Severus revisó unos pocos libros de Transfiguraciones y encontró en uno de ellos un hechizo avanzado que podría servir de base para su proyecto. Pero sería necesario adaptarlo y eso excluía a Sibyl Trelawney e incluso a Madame Pomfrey de la lista de posibles ayudantes. Dumbledore estaba demasiado ocupado como para molestarlo con un problema así de grande. Tendría que ser MacGonagall. 

Severus hizo una mueca. Justo lo que necesitaba: ¡tener que pedirle un favor a Minerva! Bueno, no había forma de evitarlo. 

Una mirada al reloj le advirtió que no molestara a la profesora de Transfiguraciones en ese momento. Eso podría resultar en un final verdaderamente rápido para sus planes. 

Una vez más volvió a su cama, pero seguía sin poder dormir. Su relación con Minerva MacGonagall no había sido exactamente la mejor durante el tiempo había sido su estudiante el año anterior y todavía se sentía nervioso en su cercanía. ¿Y si lo rechzaba? 

Finalmente se levantó por tercera vez y empezó a escribir su lista para Dumbledore, empezando por los sétimos años. Los tres miembros del equipo de Quidditch eran sospechosos, decidió, pero las niñas estaban bien. El pensar en el equipo de Quidditch lo puso más nervioso todavía. Tendría que jugar contra Potter. Tal vez a eso se había referido Voldemort al decir que su agente podía acercarse a Potter. 

Las cosas que un jugador de Quidditch podía hacer a otro, si no temía perder el partido como resultado, eran aterradoras. ¿El agente de Voldemort debía conseguir información de Potter o simplemente matarlo? 

Continuó la lista con los sextos años que ya había mencionado al director, entonces siguió con los de quinto también, antes de estar suficientemente cansado como para dormir. 

A la mañana siguiente llevó los libros de la biblioteca consigo al desayuno con la esperanza de atrapar a MacGonagall ahí mismo, pero sólo encontró a Dumbledore en el gran salón. 

El Director se sorprendió al ver entrar a Severus con su erizo en un brazo y una pila de libros en el otro. 

-¿Transfiguraciones, Severus? –preguntó el viejo mago con un destello sorprendido en los ojos. 

-Sí, puedo haber una forma de emplear a Draco como nuestro agente, pero necesitaré a un experto en Transfiguraciones y algo de tiempo para poder estar seguro –contestó Severus colocando gentilmente a Greenie en la mesa. 

-¡Sniff! –declaró el pequeño erizo verde. "¿Dónde están mis hojuelas de maíz?" 

Albus sonrió y le ofreció la jarra de leche sin que se lo pidiera. Ya conocía los hábitos de alimentación del erizo y sabía que era mejor servirle la comida rápidamente, a menos que quisiera arriesgarse a encontrarlo con sus cuatro patas metidas en su propio desayuno. Las tostadas con mermelada de Severus fallaban completamente en atraer el interés de Greenie, lo que resultaba en que buscara su desayuno en los platos de otras personas. 

-¿Tienes idea de qué tiene que hacer Minerva hoy? –continuó Severus, mientras vertía algo de leche en el plato que los elfos domésticos habían colocado eficientemente para uso del erizo. 

-Prometió escribir la lista de estudiantes sospechosos que le pedí –contestó Albus tomando una cucharada de avena-. Y luego continuará con las cartas para los estudiantes, me parece. 

Severus asintió. 

-¿Quieres que enliste también a los de primer y segundo año? Dudo mucho que Él confíe bastante en ninguno de ellos como para darles una misión así. 

Dumbledore lo meditó por un momento. 

-Si vamos a sospechar de los Gryffindors, será mejor incluirlos también. 

-Te das cuenta que incluir a los de primer años significa que la lista tendrá que esperar hasta al menos una semana después del sorteo, ¿verdad? –le recordó Severus-. En este momento todo lo que sabemos de ellos son sus nombres. 

-Es cierto –asintió Albus-. Y entre más pronto encontremos al traidor, mejor. Los de primer año son candidatos bastante improbables. Sí, apégate a los de sétimo a segundo año por ahora e infórmame sobre los de primer año cuando ya los conozcas. 

-¿Planeas darle al agente una lista de nombres? –preguntó Severus. 

Albus asintió otra vez. 

-Sin más información que esa, por supuesto. Si cae en manos de un extraño, todos sabrán que Draco, o quien sea nuestro agente, tiene una lista de nombre que ni siquiera está escrita con su letra. Podría simplemente haberla tomado por accidente junto con sus notas después de clases. 

Severus fue directamente a la oficina de la profesora MacGonagall justo después del desayuno aún a pesar de que estaba un poco preocupado por llevar a Greenie a ese encuentro. 

A la profesora de Transfiguraciones no le gustaban los erizos, especialmente los verdes, y ella tenía ese horrible poder para convertirlos en ceniceros. Sin embargo, esperaba que ella respetara el hecho de que Greenie era su mascota y no material de enseñanza. 

Resultó que sus preocupaciones eran innecesarias a fin de cuentas. Minerva no contestó su llamada a la puerta. ¿Estaría dormida aún? Si estaba durmiendo no era raro que no hubiera estado en el desayuno. 

Severus consideró entrar a sus aposentos privados, pero decidió no hacerlo. Interrumpir su sueño no mejor idea de día que durante la noche. 

En lugar de eso, volvió a su oficina, dejó a Greenie en su escritorio y continuó con su lista de estudiantes sospechosos. Los de quinto año eran un grupo bastante inofensivo, pero había tres estudiantes de cuarto que valdría la pena vigilar. Los de tercer año eran casi tan prejuiciosos como los de sexto a primera vista, pero, a diferencia de los de sexto, no estaba seguro de qué tanto de eso era hablar por hablar y qué tanto era real. 

El segundo año incluía dos estudiantes hijas de muggles, lo que le daba a Severus una imagen bastante clara de la actitud de sus compañeros. Una pandilla de tres niñas y un niño siempre atormentaban a las dos niñas, mientras que al resto de los muchachos parecía traerlos sin cuidado. 

Con la lista terminada en su mano y los libros de la biblioteca bajo el brazo, pero sin Greenie esta vez, Severus fue primero a la oficina del director, luego a la de MacGonagall. Ninguno de los abrió la puerta. 

El director probablemente estaba fuera con asuntos de la Orden, pero era demasiado tarde como para que Minerva todavía estuviera en la cama y, de acuerdo con el director, ella pensaba hacer papeleo ese día. 

¿Estaría trabajando en su habitación? 

Severus probó abrir la puerta de sus aposentos después de todo, pero no tuvo éxito. Gruñendo, fue a la biblioteca. Tal vez podría encontrar un poco más por su cuenta hasta que encontrara a MacGonagall. Si no, siempre podía empezar con su lista de Ravenclaws sospechosos. 

¡Y ahí estaba! Minerva MacGonagall había tomado el escritorio de la bibliotecaria y fruncía el ceño mirando un pergamino mientras, a su lado, una pluma automática estaba garrapateando rápidamente otro pergamino. 

-Buenos días, profesora –la saludó Severus cautelosamente. Sería mejor no enojarla ahora. 

Minerva lo miró y suspiró. Desde que Severus había sido transformado accidentalmente en un niño el año anterior, había estado llamándola "profesora MacGonagall" o cuando menos "profesora". Parecía ser que había olvidado por completo que una vez había sido "Minerva" para él y no importaba con qué frecuencia se lo pidiera, no había vuelto a hablarle usando su primer nombre. 

-Buenos días, Severus –respondió enfáticamente. Si ella seguía usando su primer nombre, él tendría que hacer lo mismo alguna vez, ¿verdad?-. ¿Eso fue realmente necesario? 

Severus se acercó cautelosamente y descubrió que había fotografías mágicas de los estudiantes Gryffindor de los últimos años por todo el escritorio. 

-¿La lista de los estudiantes que podrían ser tentados por el lado oscuro? Yo diría que es muy importante. 

-Puedo ver por qué quieres una de tu propia Casa, Severus, pero esto es Gryffindor –ella señaló con un gesto las fotos-. No tenemos los problemas de los Slytherins. Nuestros estudiantes son claramente de familias de lado de la luz y están orgullosos de luchar contra los magos oscuros. 

-Peter Pettigrew –le recordó Severus, justo como había hecho con Albus el día anterior-. Sé que Gryffindor no produce tantos magos oscuros como Slytherin, pero estamos buscando a un solo traidor. Un traidor que quiere darle a Voldemort información acerca del señor Potter. Recuerda el daño causado por la traición de Pettigrew. Un solo Gryffindor malo en este momento sería peor que una clase entera de Slytheris yéndose al lado oscuro. Un agente que pueda entrar en el dormitorio de Potter cada vez que quiera... –guardó silencio para dejar que MacGonagall imaginara por sí misma los resultados. 

-Pero hay algo más que quería pedirte –continuó Severus cuando Minerva finalmente asintió concordando con él. 

-¿Otra lista? –suspiró Minerva. 

-No, algo un poco más complicado, me temo –explicó Severus-. Un proyecto que involucraría una combinación de Pociones y Transfiguraciones. 

Una chispa de interés se encendió en los ojos de Minerva. 

-¿Un desafío? 

-Algo así. Si funciona, nos ayudará a identificar a nuestro traidor –explicó Severus-. Pero para que funcione, necesitaremos encontrar una forma de combinar la poción de Longbottom y la de polyjuice con una variante de la transformación de animago. 

-¿La poción que casi te mató el año pasado? –preguntó Minerva, incrédula. 

-Una gota es todo lo que vamos a necesitar –le aseguró Severus-. No habrá problema para combinarla con el polyjuice, pero la transformación me parece difícil. 

-¿Difícil? Bueno, yo soy una animaga, ¿sabes? –Minerva estaba enganchada-. Ahora, ¿exactamente cuál sera el resultado de la transformación y cómo nos ayudará eso con nuestro traidor? 

Severus sonrió y dejó sus libros en la mesa, sobre su lista aún sin empezar. 

-Oh, simplemente...  
  
**continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Les gustó? ¿Lucius saldrá libre, como asumió Albus? ¿Alguna idea sobre la identidad del traidor? (las sugerencias serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas, aún, esto es, después de todo, una historia de misterio). Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

El plan de Sevi es revelado, Draco vuelve a la escuela y Lucius está de mal humor.  
  
  



	2. De vuelta a la Escuela

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué. 

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno, bueno, bueno, no hemos conocido a ningún sospechoso todavía y algunos de ustedes ya tienen ideas sobre quién puede ser el traidor. Para aquellos que todavía no se han decidido, habrá unos cuantos nombres más de sospechosos en este capítulo. 

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve...rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo dos: DE VUELTA A LA ESCUELA**

Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño mirando a su padre cuando se reunió con él en la estación de King Cross. Había sido llamado de sus vacaciones antes de tiempo. ¡Unas vacaciones absolutamente grandiosas en compañía de su novia! En un refugio para el estudio de los dragones, por cierto. Ahora, en lugar de ver crecer a su bebé dragón favorito, tenía que regresar a la escuela. ¡Sin Ginny! 

Lucius Malfoy también frunció el ceño. Estaba de un humor todavía peor que el de su hijo. No sólo se había visto forzado a recoger a Draco en una estación muggle, no, encima había tenido que reunirse con él en un andén muggle. ¡Su hijo viajando en un tren muggle! Sin mencionar el avión muggle que lo había transportado de regreso a Inglaterra. 

Por supuesto que eso era lo que obtenías por salir con una mocosa Wesley amiga de los muggles, pero era mejor Virginia Weasley que esa sangre sucia de Hermione Granger en la que Draco había puesto sus ojos por un breve tiempo. Al menos Weasley era sangre limpia, tenía una apariencia aceptable y, hasta donde él sabía, era capaz de usar una varita. 

El Lord Oscuro incluso había dicho que la pareja no estaba tan mal. A decir verdad, eso lo había detenido de usar a Draco en sus planes para el futuro inmediato, si el chico continuaba saliendo con una Weasley, pero en unos poco años eso serviría como una buera cubierta para el Ministerio, si Draco se casaba con una bruja de una conocida familia del lado de la Luz. Al menos eso fue lo que asumió Lucius sobre las razones del Lord Oscuro para aceptar ese noviazgo. ¡Diablos, Voldemort incluso había mencionado la posibilidad de un matrimonio! ¿Tal vez esperaba conservar indirectamente la línea familiar de los Weasley mezclándola con la de los Malfoy? 

Lucius Malfoy podía vivir con todas esas pequeñas indignidades. Podía soportar tener que usar ropa muggle en la estación. Podía incluso aceptar el hecho de que a Draco no parecía molestarle estar rodeado por todos esos muggles. 

Lo que no podía soportar, sin embargo, era la humillación que tenía ahora por delante. Volver a su vieja escuela era aceptable si regresaba para una visita, ¿pero volver para trabajar? Que un Malfoy tuviera que trabajar, esa era la indignidad más grande de todas. ¡Y encima, mañana estaría trabajando para Albus Dumbledore, nada menos! 

Lucius saludó a su hijo con una inclinación de cabeza sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y salió de la plataforma, esperando que Draco lo siguiera. 

Draco suspiró y forcejeó con su pesada maleta. El encantamiento de levitación que Charlie Weasley le había puesto en Rumania había tenido que ser retirado antes de que la pesaran en el aeropuerto muggle. No había sido un problema en ese momento, porque los muggles la habían cargado y descargado ahí, pero luego tuvo que arrastrarla al tren y ahora parecía ser que tendría que cargarla una vez más. 

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué había esperado que hiciera su padre? No podía hechizarla frente a todos esos muggles. Los pobrecillos se asustarían, le había explicado Charlie, de la misma forma que los dragones bebés se habían asustado al ver a su padre. 

Nunca antes había pensado las cosas desde la perspectiva de los Weasley. La forma en que ellos veían a los muggles como pobres criaturas indefensas que necesitaban la protección de los magos y que era su deber moral el ayudarlos. En lugar de avergonzarse, Charlie y Ginny estaban orgullosos del trabajo de su padre en el miserable Departamento de Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggles del Ministerio. No había escogido ese trabajo por el dinero, a pesar de los Weasley lo necesitaban. Lo había escogido porque le daba la mejor oportunidad para cumplir ese deber. 

Con Lucius caminando orgullosamente adelante y Draco luchando por arrastrar su maleta tras él tan rápido como podía para no perderlo entre la multitud, finalmente llegaron al andén mágico 9 ¾. Draco respiró aliviado, pero fue un alivio corto. Su padre continuó caminando a lo largo del andén, aparentemente decidido a acomodarse en el primer vagón. 

Qué no habría dado Draco por tener uno de los carritos que usaban normalmente al volver a la escuela, pero tendría que regresarse a buscar uno, ya que no había ninguno abandonado alrededor de la plataforma, y si lo hiciera, definitivamente perdería a Lucius. En lugar de eso, simplemente siguió andando a tropezones medio cargando medio arrastrando su maleta, murmurando entre dientes por el hecho de que parecía ser la única persona en toda la estación cuya maleta no tenía rueditas. 

En efecto, Lucius siguió caminando hasta que llegó al primer vagón, subió a éste y esperó hasta que Draco finalmente pudo alcanzarlo. Con una mirada de disgusto, extendió la mano con un gesto demandante y Draco, obedientemente, le entregó la maleta. Después de todo, su padre estaba bloqueando la puerta y no podía subir. 

Una pequeña parte de él se preguntaba qué haría si el conductor pensaba que no iba a subir y cerraba las puertas en ese momento. Hasta su dinero estaba en esa maleta. No podría comprar un boleto para el siguiente tren ni tenía dónde quedarse en Londres. 

Afortunadamente, el tren no se puso en movimiento hasta un segundo después de que subiera a él. Se preguntó cuán retrasada estaba su salida en ese momento, pero su padre no le había hablado de la hora. De hecho, Draco ni siquiera sabía que irían a Hogwarts justo después de su llegada. 

-¿Padre? –se arriesgó a hacer una pregunta una vez que estuvieron acomodados en su compartimiento-. ¿Por qué me llevas a la escuela tan pronto? ¿Las clases van a comenzar antes este año? Entonces, ¿por qué no viene Ginny todavía? 

-No te acompaño a la escuela –gruñó Lucius-. Tú me acompañas a mí. 

Draco parpadeó. 

-¿Por qué deberías ir a Hogwarts, padre? 

-Sabes que alguien me inculpó de extorsión y de realizar magia frente a muggles, ¿no es así? –siseó Lucius. 

-Sí, padre –Draco no se atrevió a mencionar que había asumido que su padre era mucho muy culpable del crimen hasta ese momento. Todavía no estaba seguro de que no lo fuera sólo porque había dicho no serlo. 

-¿Y que fui sentenciado por el Wizangamot a prestar algún tipo de trabajo social? 

-Sí, padre. 

-Bien, nuestro querido viejo Dumbledore, quien fue precisamente el que tuvo la idea para mi castigo, también tenía una excelente sugerencia sobre cuándo y cómo debo cumplir con ese servicio –continuó Lucius, sarcástico-. Aparentemente necesita un reemplazo temporal para su profesor de Pociones. Qué tan temporal, no lo dijo. 

Draco sintió una repentina oleada de temor. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurre al profesor Snape? 

-En realidad no lo sé, pero Dumbledore me dijo que estaré libre de marcharme tan pronto como él pueda dar clases otra vez. 

-¿Y el Lord? –Draco no se atrevió a agregar "Oscuro" en un tren público y no quería agregar "nuestro"-. ¿Qué dijo al respecto? 

Lucius suspiró. 

-Tiene un trabajo para mí en Hogwarts, dijo que esto encaja perfectamente en sus planes, como si Dumbledore estuviera tratando intencionalmente de caer en sus manos. 

-¿Qué clase de trabajo? –preguntó Draco, ansiosamente. 

-Eso, Draco, es un secreto que sólo concierne a los involucrados –declaró Lucius con calma. 

Draco asintió obedientemente. En realidad no le concernía, aún a pesar de que se sentía un poco preocupado por Ginny y su familia. Y todavía más por Severus. 

Recordó la preocupación de los Weasley por su hermano desparecido, Percy. La pobre Ginny había llorado en su hombro cuando recibió la noticia. ¿Quizá podría al menos averiguar algo sobre su destino y decirle a Ginny si sus temores eran fundados o no? 

-¿Qué hay de los rehenes que fueron tomados después del ataque en aquellas oficinas dislocadas de Gales? –preguntó Draco cautelosamente-. ¿Todavía los tiene el Lord, o fueron asesinados todos? 

Era una estúpida coincidencia el que Percy hubiera sido enviado a inspeccionar esas oficinas el mismísimo día en que los Death Eaters habían aparecido ahí, y una coincidencia todavía más grande el que fuera uno de los que habían sido tomados prisioneros. 

-Eso fue mientras yo estaba fuera de acción debido a ese estúpido juicio, Draco –le recordó Lucius-. Pero por lo que he escuchado, es muy probable que hayan muerto todos menos el agente encubierto que dejó entrar a nuestra gente. El Ministerio ya encontró los cuerpos de dos de ellos, pero todos estaban bien escondidos. Creo que nuestro Señor espera que no los encuentren a todos, y que asuman que el agente fue asesinado también, o que al menos no lleguen a saber la identidad de dicho agente. 

-Pobre Ginny –se le escapó a Draco antes de que pudiera detenerse. 

-¿Eso por qué? 

-Uno de los hermanos de Ginny, Percy, estaba entre los prisioneros. Ella todavía espera que esté con vida –explicó Draco. 

-Bueno, eso es lo que le pasa a los idiotas amigos de los muggles como ellos –Lucius se encogió de hombros-. Deberías recordarle su estatus de sangre limpia de cuando en cuando. Probablemente es demasiado joven como para rechazar completamente las estupideces que le han enseñado sus padres, así que no intentes reclutarla todavía, pero podrías inculcarle un poco sobre sus deberes. 

Draco miró boquiabierto a su padre. 

-¿Reclutarla? ¿A Ginny? 

-Por supuesto –sonrió Lucius-. Nuestro Señor has escuchado sobre tu interés en ella y ha expresado su esperanza de que puedas salvar a la pobre chica confundida. Los Weasley poseen una sangre excelente, después de todo, y sería una pena perder a la familia completa una vez que estemos en el poder. Tu Ginny no podrá dar continuidad al apellido, pero al menos la sangre no se perderá. 

Bueno, eso era al menos una buena noticia. Percy podía estar muerto, pero Voldemort esperaba que Draco fuera capaz de hacerla cambiar de bando, eso significaba que Ginny no corría peligro de compartir el destino de su hermano. 

***

Llegaron a Hogsmeade en mitad de la noche y Draco ya temía que tuvieran que pasar la noche en Las Tres Escobas, pero cuando salieron encontraron al profesor Hagrid esperándolos en el andén. 

-¡Ah, buenas noches, profesor Malfoy! –el semigigante saludó a su padre mientras les quitaba los baúles que llevaban y los metía en el carruaje sin caballos que esperaba detrás de ellos-. Señor Malfoy. 

Lucius le lanzó una mirada de enojo al profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Draco se preguntó si Hagrid sabría cuánto iba a enojar a su padre el ser llamado "profesor". Aunque, pensándolo bien, probablemente no tenía suficiente inteligencia como para pensar tanto. Para él, probablemente, si Lucius estaba ahí para enseñar, tenía que ser llamado "profesor". 

Subieron al carruaje junto con Hagrid y pronto llegaron frente al castillo. Draco estaba ahora demasiado cansado como para quejarse del poco espacio que tenía estando en un carruaje con Hagrid, los baúles y su padre. 

Hagrid los llevó directo al interior del castillo y a la oficina del director. 

-Gomitas –le informó a la gárgola y le indicó a los Malfoy que subieran la escalera móvil-. Atenderé su equipaje mientras hablan con el director. Lo encontrarán en sus habitaciones más tarde. 

Draco solo bostezó y trotó siguiendo a su padre, que aparentemente no estaba satisfecho con dejar que la escalera lo transportara. 

***

Para sorpresa de Lucius, no sólo el director lo estaba esperando, sino también la vieja murciélago de MacGonagall y un chico muy pequeño de cabello negro, que le parecía familiar por algún motivo y tenía en brazos, de entre todas las cosas posibles, un erizo verde. 

-¡Severus! –chilló alegremente Draco y pasó corriendo junto a su padre para abrazar a su amigo. 

Lucius miró con enfado a los muchachos. ¡Qué comportamiento tan indisciplinado! ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore sonreír con los ojos chispeantes ante el mal comportamiento de los muchachos! 

-¡Draco! –rugió Lucius, pero el chico ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. 

-Ah, Lucius, déjalo. No ha visto a Severus en todo el verano, después de todo –comentó Dumbledore. 

-¿No era que habían encontrado el antídoto? –siseó Lucius-. De hecho, me parece que vi a Snape hace solo unas semanas. 

-¿Vio a quién? –preguntó Severus con curiosidad. 

-Alguien a quien no conoces, Seveurs –Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente al muchacho-. ¿Por qué tú y Draco no van a su dormitorio ahora? Es tarde y estoy seguro de que tienen cosas más interesantes de qué hablar que horarios de clase y textos de Pociones. 

Severus asintió con entusiasmo. 

-Vamos, Draco. Hay algo que definitivamente tienes que ver. 

Ligeramente confundido, Draco siguió a Severus por la puerta y escaleras abajo. 

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Draco finalmente cuando llegaron al pasillo-. No es que no me alegre verte de nuevo, pero, ¿no se supone que deberías ser un adulto ahora? 

-En realidad, lo soy –Severus sonrió y, justo ante los ojos de Draco, se transformó en su yo adulto. 

Draco se quedó mirándolo. 

-Pero no se supone que deba ser visto así –agregó Severus y regresó a la forma del pequeño muchacho de quince años-. Es una variación de la transformación de animago que la profesora MacGonagall y yo desarrollamos durante el verano. 

-¿Entonces, tú mismo eres tu forma animago? 

-Sí, en cierto sentido –sonrió Severus-. De esta forma puedo ser niño y adulto. 

-¿Pero por qué emplear a padre como profesor de Pociones y por qué no puedes ser visto como adulto? 

-Porque Albus está diciéndole ahora a tu padre que mi antídoto no fue permanente y que tiene quedarse aquí como profesor hasta que se encuentre uno permanente –susurró Severus y arrastró a Draco en dirección a los calabozos-. Oh, y también se supone que no recuerdo nada de mi vida adulta. 

Draco parpadeó. 

-¿Y todo esto sólo para gastarle una broma a padre? 

-No, no, por supuesto que no –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Estoy en una misión de espionaje, como agente secreto. 

-Hum... ¿Si es un secreto, por qué me lo estás contando? 

-Porque quiero que seas mi asistente. 

-¿Tendré que ser un agente secreto yo también? –preguntó Draco. Eso sonaba heroico y excitante. 

-Por supuesto –confirmó Severus. 

-De acuerdo –aceptó Draco-. ¿Qué hacemos como agentes secretos? 

-Buscamos a otro agente secreto entre el cuerpo estudiantil y no es un juego, Draco. Voldemort ha empleado a alguien para espiar a Potter y tenemos que descubrirlo antes de que cause un daño serio. 

-Eso es fácil –casi rió Draco-. Tiene que ser padre. Me dijo que tiene una misión especial de Voldemor en la escuela. 

-No, Voldemort estaba presumiendo de este nuevo agente desde antes de que Albus empleara a Lucius. Pero estamos esperando que el traidor quiera usar a Lucius como contacto o acuda a él por consejo. El traidor debe ser un estudiante. 

-¿Un estudiante? –Draco dudó-. ¿Cualquiera de los estudiantes de esta escuela? ¿Te das cuenta de cuántos sospechosos hay? 

-Tengo una lista de los principales sospechosos en el dormitorio. Por ahora, estamos trabajando bajo la suposición de que es alguien que ya ha mostrado interés en las Artes Oscuras o prejuicios anti muggles, y que está en nuestro año o en el equipo de quidditch. Probablemente un slytherin, ya que Voldemort confía más en ellos. Mis principales sospechosos son Zabini y LaCroix. 

-¿Entonces, nada más vamos a vigilar si tienen una cantidad inusual de contacto con padre? 

-Los vigilaremos por cualquier tipo de comportamiento sospechoso –corrigió Severus-. También a todo aquel que se comporte en forma extraña. Y vamos a registrar algunos baúles. 

-Esa es tu especialidad –sonrió Draco-. Nunca he podido pasar de los encantamientos de cierre. 

-Pero podría necesitarte como vigía. No podemos arriesgarnos a ser atrapados por el traidor. 

-Te arriesgaste el año pasado –señaló Draco. 

-Entonces sólo me estaba arriesgando a una detención. Este agente podría hacer algo peor, si empieza a sospechar de nosotros. Es por eso que nadie excepto nosotros dos debe saber que hay un traidor. Algunos de los profesores lo saben también, pero por ahora probablemente será mejor si los tratas a todos como si no tuvieran idea. 

***

-Erizo –dijo Severus a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin momentos después y ésta se abrió de par en par para dejarlos entrar. 

-Todos van a saber que tú escogiste la contraseña –señaló Draco. 

-¿Y? Llegué aquí primero. Albus me dejó escoger –explicó Severus-. Eso difícilmente es sospechoso. 

La sala común lucía extrañamente vacía sin los usuales grupos de estudiantes en su interior, pero Severus ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Caminó directamente a su dormitorio, el cual ya estaba rotulado "sexto año" y sacó un pergamino de su baúl. 

-Ten, esta es la lista. Trata de memorizar tantos nombres como puedas, pero no la copies. Resultaría sospechosa si el traidor la encontrara y una segunda lista duplicaría los riesgos. 

Draco tomó el pergamino y lo estudió atentamente. 

-Son muchos nombres. 

-Son todos los que los Cabezas de Casa sospechan que están en riesgo de pasarse al Lado Oscuro. Todos los años, excepto el primero, fueron incluidos. 

-Más de la mitad son slytherins –dijo Draco, acusador. 

-La Casa preferida de Voldemort. Cantidad de padres Death Eaters, montones de resentimientos contra los gryffindors –explicó Severus. 

-¿Quién será nuestra Cabeza ahora? –preguntó Draco, repentinamente preocupado-. ¿Padre? 

-Por supuesto que no –bufó Severus. 

-¿Dumbledore otra vez? –dijo Draco, frunciendo un poco el ceño. 

-No, esa fue una mala idea la primera vez. La Cabeza tiene que ser un slytherin. 

-¿Pero quién, además de padre y tú, fue slytherin? –suspiró Draco-. No queda nadie. 

Severus sonrió. 

-Lupin –anunció. 

-¿El hombre lobo? 

-Nos las arreglaremos sin él durante la luna llena, ¿no crees? 

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –Draoc parecía un poco preocupado mientras regresaba su atención a la lista-. ¿Quién hizo esto, tú o Lupin? 

-Yo. He conocido a la mayoría por más tiempo que él y he estado buscando esos síntomas todo el tiempo. 

-LaCroix, Stephan –leyó Draco-. Davis, Benjamin. Bardon, Lionel. ¿Sospechas de todo el equipo de quidditch? 

-No, tú estás descartado. También Gregory y Vincent. El Lord Oscuro no les confiaría ningún trabajo delicado –respondió Severus calmadamente-. Ellos tres son de familias Death Eaters, Draco. 

-Y yo esperando que pudiéramos concentrarnos en ganar la Copa este año. Ahora estaré vigilando a mis compañeros de equipo por ataques ocultos contra Potter en lugar de atrapar la snitch. 

-Si nuestro traidor es un jugador de quidditch, podría tratar de matar a Potter directamente. Estarás protegiendo su vida. 

Draco meditó al respecto. 

-¿Por qué un jugador de quidditch tiene más posibilidades de ser un asesino que otro espía? 

-Porque es más fácil arreglar una muerte durante un partido de quidditch para que parezca un accidente. Un agente que no tenga esa ventaja probablemente se verá forzado a cometer un asesinato evidente. No es probable que Voldemort quiera arriesgarse a perder así a un agente tan valioso. Si no es un jugador de quidditch, probablemente sólo lo usará para reunir información, o tal vez para atraer a Potter hasta una trampa preparada por asesinos más experimentados. 

-Estás asumiendo que se preocupa por lo que le pase a este agente. 

-Es muy probable que haya elegido al hijo de un seguidor valioso y confiable. Hacer que maten al hijo de alguien es una de las mejores formas de perder su lealtad. 

Draco asintió y continuó con la lista. 

-Blaise, Pansy, Millicent. ¿Estás seguro sobre los Bulstrode? 

-No, pero es posible. Tendríamos dificultades encontrando un agente que no está en nuestra lista. Todos excepto uno de ellos son inocentes, en cualquier caso –le recordó Severus-. Más probablemente son sólo chicos que están en riesgo, no death eaters probados. 

-Los dos chicos Mattel –continuó Draco-. Y la hermanita de Lionel también. ¿No deberían los hermanos trabajar en equipo? 

-Posiblemente, pero que Voldemort hable de un agente no necesariamente prueba que no haya un segundo agente. 

-¿Te das cuenta de que la mitad del tercer año de Slytherin está en tu lista? 

-Sí, no los conozco muy bien. Sólo pude observarlos en su primer año. No les puse mucha atención el año pasado. 

-No anotaste tantos de segundo año –recalcó Draco. 

-Eran bastante obvios en su comportamiento el año pasado. Creo que ya conozco sus lealtades. 

-Siete ravenclaws. 

-Y Flitwick no está de acuerdo conmigo sobre Miranda Deering y Keith Grorl –reportó Severus-. Los agregué de todos modos, para estar seguros. 

-Sólo tres hufflepuffs: Nicodemos Hanson de sexto año, Aemilia Andres de tercero y James MacGregor de segundo. 

-Hufflepuff es una Casa poco probable para producir traidores. Considerando su edad, solo Hanson parece un buen candidato. No es muy probable que el Lord Oscuro ponga mucha confianza en un estudiante de segundo. Sprout probablemente se excedió un poco, pero eso fue lo que le pedimos. 

-Y dos gryffindors. 

-Quintus Palmer de segundo y Caius Rude de tercero –citó Severus de memoria-. A MacGonagall realmente le costó hacer su lista. Simplemente no puede imaginar a ninguno de sus amados gryffindors como traidores. Probablemente también tiene razón. La mayoría de los gryffindors son demasiado evidentes en sus sentimientos como para ser buenos agentes secretos. 

-¿Realmente crees en esa tontería de los perfectos gryffindors? –gritó Draco, enojado. 

-No, pero creo que la mayoría de ellos no son buenos fingiendo y que al Lord Oscuro no  le gustan los gryffindors. Es más probable que encontremos a nuestro traidor en Slytherin. 

-Blaise y Stephan, entonces –aceptó Draco con un bostezo. 

-Sí, también podemos mantener un ojo en Benjamín y en Lionel mientras vigilamos a Stephan. Y Pansy estará cerca de Blaise la mayor parte del tiempo. 

-Y Millicent cerca de Pansy el resto del tiempo –sonrió Draco. Tal vez esto no sería tan difícil después de todo. 

***

Casi todos los profesores ya habían regresado de sus vacaciones para cundo los Malfoy llegaron y durante la última semana antes del comienzo del año escolar, la mesa de profesores se llenaba más y más a la hora de las comidas. 

El plantel completo, exceptuando a Sybil Trelawney estaba presente para el desayuno cuando el director anunció a los dos muchachos. 

-Tengo grandes noticias para ustedes dos. 

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Draco, cauteloso. 

-¿Encontraron mi antídoto? –preguntó Severus, esperanzado. El anuncio de que el antídoto había sido encontrado era la clave para "tu misión ha terminado", por supuesto. La única razón para que eso pasara, sin embargo, sería que el traidor ya hubiese sido encontrado. Severus consideraba eso muy improbable. 

-No, me temo que todavía estamos trabajando en eso –dijo Albus, predeciblemente-. A lo que me refería es que recibí una lechuza de Sebastián Nott esta mañana. Su hijo Theodore volverá a Hogwarts este año. 

Theodore Nott había sido uno de los compañeros de clase de Draco durante cuatro años, pero había salido de la escuela inesperadamente al principio del quinto año. Todo lo que Severus sabía al respecto era que Sebastián había asegurado que su esposa estaba muy enferma y quería a su hijo cerca en caso de que no viviera hasta las vacaciones de verano. Eleanor Nott, sin embargo, le había parecido perfectamente saludable cuando la encontró en Diagon Alley sólo una semana después. Por supuesto, ella siempre había sido muy pálida y Severus no sabía qué era exactamente lo que se suponía que estaba mal con ella. 

Aún así, asumió que Theodore Nott había dejado Hogwarts por orden de Voldemort. Otro más para su lista. 

-¿Podrá ponerse al día con el sexto año a pesar de todo lo que perdió? –preguntó Draco al director, tratando de hacer conversación. 

-Tuvo un tutor privado y tanto su padre como su abuelo le enseñaron también –contestó Dumbledore-. No debería estar muy atrasado, supongo. 

-Blaise se alegrará con esto –dijo Severus, con un leve asentimiento que le indicó a Albus que había comprendido el mensaje-. Siempre le ha agradado Thedore –"sí, Albus, ese es otro sospechoso de pimera línea". 

-Vigilar a Theodore podría ser todavía más importante que vigilar a Blaise –le advirtió a Draco una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en su dormitorio, donde no podían oírlos los retratos-. No sabemos qué hizo durante el año pasado, su padre es un Death Eater y es prácticamente un estudiante nuevo otra vez. Blaise puede haber trabajado para el Lord Oscuro durante el año pasado también. Sin embargo, Theodore ciertamente sería un agente nuevo. 

-Pero siempre fue bastante callado y tímido –señaló Draco. 

-Lo cual quiere decir que raramente era notado. Eso es una ventaja para un espía. Blaise está aislado por el resto del dormitorio por el momento. Tratará de apegarse a Theodore. 

-¿Deberíamos tratar de evitar eso? Le agrado a Theodore. Podríamos atraerlo a nuestro grupo. 

-Todavía se sentirá como la quinta rueda después de un tiempo. Podría sentir que escondemos secretos de él y que son mucho más importantes que lo que le dejamos ver. Lo mismo va por Gregory y Vincent. El grupo está dividido ahora en parejas y conmigo aquí otra vez no hay forma de que podamos volverlo a unir. Theodore se pondrá naturalmente del lado de Blaise después de un rato. Pero significará que podremos vigilarlos a ambos la mayor parte del tiempo. 

-¿Theodore es nuestro principal sospechoso, entonces? 

-Sí, tratemos de ser amistosos con él al menos al principio. Blaise nos odia, pero habrá una oportunidad de que Theodore no siga su ejemplo si no le damos una razón. 

***

Severus y Draco estaban ya en la mesa de su Casa cuando llegaron los primeros carruajes. Escogieron los dos mejores asientos justo a la cabecera de la mesa, por supuesto. Severus había decidido que no era probable que alguno de los sétimos años los desafiara y Draco ni siquiera había mencionado su propio año. 

Greenie, como de costumbre, recorría la mesa y en ese momento estaba inspeccionando un candelabro cuando una ola de ruido repentino anunció la llegada de los estudiantes. 

Los primeros slytherins en entrar fueron los de los niveles más bajos y sólo se quedaron mirando a Severus por un momento, para entonces empezar a murmurar entre ellos. Sin embargo, la situación cambió cuando sus compañeros de sexto año, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe, se acercaron a la mesa. 

-Vince –dijo Gregory con una vocecita realmente inusual para el enorme matón-. Vince, ha vuelto. 

-¿Ha vuelto? –repitió Vincent, ligeramente confundido-. ¿Quién ha... Oh –su voz murió a la vista de Severus y su erizo. 

Los dos se detuvieron a sólo unos pasos de la mesa, provocando maldiciones de parte de otros estudiantes, que les gritaron por bloquear el camino. 

-Vamos a saludarlos –decidió Vincent finalmente. 

Era mejor apelar al buen lado de Severus. Esa era una lección que los habían aprendido el año anterior. El problema era que la mayor parte del tiempo Severus no parecía tener un buen lado. Cuando no estaba en su carácter gélido y propenso a golpear a la gente, lo cual se suponía que era el trabajo de Vincent y Gregory, estaba por lo general en su carácter travieso, gastándole bromas pesadas a la mayor parte de la gente, ganando detenciones para todos y robando. 

El único que se salvaba ocasionalmente de eso era su mejor amigo, Draco. Al menos Draco podía ser considerado algo así como un amigo para Gregory y Vincent, así que, tal vez, si se portaban amables, al menos se salvarían de los efectos del Severus gélido. 

-¡Hola, chicos! –Vincent saludó a Draco y Severus mientras él y Gregory tomaban los asientos cercanos a Draco. Un poco de distancia de Severus había resultado ser una ventaja durante las peleas de comida del año anterior-. ¿Qué tal el verano? 

-Oh, grandioso –se entusiasmó Draco-. Hasta que padre me llamó de regreso a Inglaterra antes de tiempo, es decir. Creo que quiero estudiar a los dragones después de graduarme. Rumania es maravillosa. Tengo que mostrarles las fotos cuando lleguemos al dormitorio. 

-No hay mucho de Rumania en ellas –les advirtió Severus, que ya había sufrido varias sesiones de ver fotografías desde que Draco había regresado-. La mitad de ellas son de dragones y la otra mitad son de Ginny Weasley. 

-Sí, bellísimas –declaró Draco. 

-Ah –logró decir Gregory. Ginny Weasley era la razón de que Draco a veces se quedara mirando a la nada y sin responder cuando le hablaban. Gregory estaba muy orgulloso de haber descubierto eso con sólo un poco de ayuda de parte de Severus el año anterior. 

Vincent puso los ojos en blanco, pero en realidad no le molestaba la idea de ver las fotos de Ginny propiedad de Draco. La chica era bastante bonita y, si ver algunas fotos era el precio que tenía que pagar por no recibir una paliza a manos de Severus y obtener ocasionalmente algunos de los dulces de Draco, eso estaba bien para él. 

-¡Severus! ¡Hey, Severus! –una voz muy entusiasmada lo llamó desde la puerta y un muchacho de aspecto ligeramente torpe corrió hacia ellos tropezándose. 

-Hola, Neville –Severus le sonrió al único gryffindor al que podía soportar-. Qué bueno verte de nuevo. 

Neville, el chico que alguna vez había sido tan tímido, tomó la silla junto a Severus y se sentó a la mesa de su Casa rival. Algunos estudiantes de quinto y sétimo años se quedaron mirándolo boquiabierto, pero nadie lo desafió por ese asiento. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién querría sentarse junto a Severus? 

-Escucha, Severus –dijo Neville con entusiasmo-. Compré un paquete completo de petardos Filibuster y algunas trampas para ratones. Desafortunadamente, abuelita no me dejó comprar bombas apestosas y es difícil contrabandearlas con ella cerca, pero podemos comprar algunas el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade. ¿Qué te parece si le hacemos algunas bromas a MacGongall? 

Los slytherins intercambiaron algunas miradas llenas de significado. 

-Vamos, muchachos. Sé que ella no les agrada y realmente no vamos a causar ningún daño –presionó Neville. 

-En realidad estaba pensando en tomar como blanco al profesor Malfoy este año –le confió Severus en voz tan baja que ni siquiera Gregory, que estaba a tres asientos de distancia, lo pudo escuchar. 

Sin embargo, Vincent y Neville habían escuchado. 

-¿Profesor Malfoy? –repitió Neville mientras Vincent simplemente se quedaba boquiabierto-. ¿Profesor MALFOY? Creí que la materia debía ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no Artes Oscuras. 

-Y todavía lo es –le aseguró Draco-. Parece ser que Lupin finalmente logró romper la maldición y tendremos el mismo profesor de Defensa dos años seguidos. Padre está aquí para enseñar Pociones. 

-Oh, eso es excelente. Haré estallar algunos calderos. Ni siquiera necesito ayuda para eso –decidió Neville. 

Gregory hizo una mueca burlona y asintió en confirmación a eso. Neville no había necesitado su ayuda para hacer estallar montones de calderos mientras eran compañeros en Pociones el año anterior. 

-Eso fue divertido. 

Desafortunadamente, también había sido sin ninguna intención, pero Severus siempre había sido capaz de prevenir explosiones realmente peligrosas. En realidad era menos estresante el permitir que ocurrieran las más pequeñas. Impartir su clase de Pociones realmente era un trabajo duro incluso para un educador experimentado. 

-Lucius va a odiar cada minuto –sonrió. 

-Y no podrá escapar –agregó Draco, con una sonrisa idéntica-. Irá a Azkaban por dos semanas, si renuncia antes de que Dumbledore lo deje marchar. 

Blaise y Pansy llegaron de bracete a la mesa y miraron con desprecio al grupo. 

-Ah, Blaise, cuidando bien de mi ex, según veo –los saludó Draco. 

-¿Todavía saliendo con la pobre basura gryffindor, Malfoy? –respondió Blaise con el mismo tono amable. 

-Al menos Ginny es bonita –Draco se encogió de hombros-. Y no necesito casarme por dinero, ¿sabes? 

Blaise lo miró con enojo mientras Pansy elevaba la nariz, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En cambio, se sentaron calladamente junto a Neville. Draco estaba sorprendido por su elección de asientos al principio, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Millicent Bulstrode había escogido la silla junto a Gregory y así Pansy podía sentarse cerca de su novio y frente a su mejor amiga. 

Draco probablemente se habría sentido molesto con el orden de los asientos de haber estado en otras circunstancias, pero considerando que Blaise, Pansy y Millicent estaban entre sus principales sospechosos, esto hacía más fácil el vigilarlos. 

Una mirada rápida a la totalidad de la mesa reveló que los estudiantes de sétimo año se había retirado al otro extremo, lo que era menos conveniente. Draco podía ver claramente a Stephan LaCroix desde donde estaba, pero no había oportunidad de escuchar lo que decía a menos que lo gritara a todo el salón. 

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi silla, basura gryffindor? –se escuchó una voz en su extremo de la mesa y Draco fue sacado de sus pensamientos. 

Levantó la mirada. 

-Hola, Theodore. Ya estábamos pensando que no te veríamos de nuevo. 

-Voy a quedarme la cama de la esquina –le informó Severus a Theodore, ignorando él también lo que le había dicho a Neville. 

Neville, entretanto, estaba contemplando cuidadosamente a su rival recién llegado. 

-¿Es amigo de ustedes? –preguntó finalmente a Severus. 

-Sí, es nuestro amigo –declaró Draco rápidamente al ver la mirada fría que Severus estaba dirigiéndole al recién llegado. Por supuesto, Theodore nunca había conocido a Severus. Sólo conocía al profesor Snape. 

-En ese caso, le cederé el asiento –declaró Neville-. De todos modos, probablemente ya es hora de que vaya a mi mesa. 

-Vigila tu espalda –le aconsejó Gregory mientras se levantaba para irse-. Los gryffindors son malvados. 

-Y probablemente no les agradara el que te lleves bien con nosotros –agregó Severus-. Weasley ya nos está poniendo mala cara. 

-Ron ha tenido mala cara desde que llegó a King Cross esta mañana –reportó Neville calmadamente-. Es porque su hermano Percy desapareció, creo yo. Ni siquiera quiere hablar con nadie, pero al menos se queda cerca de Harry, así que no está totalmente aislado. Bueno, los veré después, chicos. 

-¿Le diriges la palabra al gryffindor payaso de la clase? –le preguntó Vincent a Gregory, sorprendido. 

-No es tan malo –dijo Gregory-. Incluso me deja ayudar con la poción cuando somos compañeros. 

-Y es un buen compañero de travesuras –agregó Draco, ya que Severus todavía estaba teniendo una guerra de miradas con Theodore-. Neville es bueno para ser un gryffindor. 

-Ya veo, los estándares realmente degeneraron mientras estuve ausente –recalcó Theodore, sentándose finalmente. 

-Te has perdido un montón de cosas –le informó Vincent-. Ha habido muchos cambios. 

-Y no para mejor –insistió Theodore-. Así que, ¿por qué estamos haciendo amistad con gryffindors y quién es el niño? –preguntó, señalando a Severus con un movimiento de cabeza. 

-Mi nombre es Severus. Y soy mayor que tú –recalcó Severus fríamente. 

Los otros estallaron en carcajadas. 

-Es en serio –confirmó Draco-. Tiene dieciséis años, sólo es un poco pequeño. 

-¿Un poco? –bufó Theodore-. Ten cuidado, Pulguita. Puede que no sea el más grande de los que están por aquí, pero soy lo suficientemente grande como para darte una paliza. 

Severus ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de contemplarlo fríamente. 

-Uh... ¿Theodore? –llamó Blaise, titubeante. 

-¿Qué? 

-Nosotros... uh… lo intentamos el año pasado. 

-¿Y? 

-Él ganó –declaró Gregory, señalando a Severus. 

-¿Contra quién? –preguntó Theodore-. ¿Blaise? 

-Bueno, podemos manejarlo como equipo –dijo Vincent, orgulloso. 

-Si consiguen que los ayuden las chicas –le recordó Severus-. No puedo vigilar a tantos oponentes, ¿sabes? Me atacaron por la espalda –agregó, dirigiéndose a Theodore. 

-Se están burlando de mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Theodore, mirando al grupo uno por uno, lentamente. 

Severus mantuvo su mirada gélida, Draco sonrió orgulloso, Vincent sacudió la cabeza tristemente, Gregory bajó la mirada y Blaise estaba mirando enojado a Draco sin razón alguna que Theodore pudiera adivinar. 

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y la profesora MacGonall guió a los estudiantes de primer año. El salón quedó en silencio mientras el Sombrero Seleccionador entonaba su canción más nueva. MacGonagall sacó la lista de nombres. 

-Cuando diga su nombre, se sentarán en el banco y el Sombrero decidirá la Casa que les corresponde –anunció la profesora, miró la lista y... 

El salón de repente quedó a oscuras. Sólo unas pocas estrellas tililaban desde el techo encantado. 

Al principio hubo un silencio completo en el salón, interrumpido solo por unas pocas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Entonces la gente empezó a gritar y los slytherins más cercanos a su extremo de la mesa pudieron oír a Severus y Draco tratando de contener la risa. 

Desde las otras mesas hubo golpes y estruendos y ocasionales gritos de dolor pudieron ser escuchados cuando los gryffindors se ponían en pie para enfrentar a un atacante invisble mientras que los hufflepuffs trataban de esconderse bajo su mesa. 

-¡Silencio! –rugió la voz enojada de Lucius Malfoy desde la mesa de los profesores, pero nadie obedeció. 

-_Lumos_ –llegó la voz del director, mucho más suavemente. 

Cuando la luz de su varita iluminó parte del salón, los demás empezaron a calmarse e iluminar sus propias varitas. 

-Severus –dijo el director, una vez que se restauró el orden. 

-¿Perdón? –respondió Severus, que no sonaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo. 

-¡Severus! –dijo Albus seriamente. 

-Es solo un pequeño hechizo extintor –ofreció Severus. 

-¡SEVERUS! –Albus incluso logró superar el volumen de Lucius. 

El profesor de Pociones temporal contempló al director con nuevo respeto. 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Severus sin impresionarse. 

-¡Vuelve a encenderlas! –ordenó Dumbledore. 

-No puedo –dijo Severus-. Ya te dije que es un simple hechizo extintor, Albus. Fue preplantado y activado pro un hechizo gatillo, pero no puede revertirse una vez que se ha usado. Cada vela deben reencenderse individualmente.  
Albus suspiró.

-Bien, diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Todos, por favor, vuelvan a encender las velas. 

Con tanta gente en el gran salón, no tomó mucho tiempo para que estuviera otra vez completamente iluminado y la ceremonia pudo continuar. 

Theodore miró de reojo a Severus. 

-¿Llamaste Albus al director? 

-El me dice Severus –respondió Severus calmadamente. 

-Theodore, hay algo que me parece que debo decirte acerca de Severus tan pronto como estemos a solas –susurró Blaise al oído de su amigo. 

-¿Qué? –le preguntó Theodore, confundido. 

-Él no es lo que crees que es –dijo Blaise ominosamente, pero insistió en que sólo explicaría ese comentario cuando estuvieran a solas. 

La ceremonia terminó sin incidentes y pronto apareció la comida. Theodore llenó su plato con toda clase de carnes. La dieta de su madre no le permitía comer carne, así que él no había probado mucha durante el año anterior. 

-¡Sniff! 

¿Acaso su plato acababa de hacer ese sonido? Los ojos de Theodore pasaron de la montaña de muslos de pollo que había pensado en tomar hacia su comida. 

¡Había un pequeño "algo" verde dándole un mordisco a su bistec! 

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es esta cosa? –le escapó antes de que pudiera pensar en algo inteligente qué decir. 

-¡Oh, no, es ese maldito erizo otra vez! –exclamó Balise al verlo. 

-¿Erizo? –bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, la cosa se parecía un poquito a un erizo. Sólo el color estaba mal. 

-Es mi familiar –le informó Severus calmadamente-. Greenie.

-¿Qué está haciendo en mi plato? –se quejó Theodore, todavía un poco confundido por la criatura. ¿Y si era alguna clase de criatura mágica de la que nunca había escuchado antes? 

-Le gusta el bistec –le dijo Severus, con la boca llena de vegetales-. A mí no. 

-Bueno, a mí no me gusta tener erizos en mi comida –le informó Theodore. 

-Entonces ponle un trozo de bistec en un plato pequeño –aconsejó Severus-. No insiste en comer de un plato grande si se le ofrece la opción. 

-Ginny apenas está comiendo –reportó Draco de pronto-. Se queda mirando a su hermano todo el tiempo. 

-Neville dijo que no está tomando muy bien la desaparición de Percy –interpretó Severus-. Ella debe estar preocupada. 

Draco asintió. 

-Regresó de Rumania hace sólo dos días y probablemente no había visto mucho a weasel desde entonces. 

-Lo superarán –decidió Severus después de un momento-. No hay nada más que puedan hacer. 

-Probablemente sería más fácil para ellos si se hallara el cadáver –dijo Draco-. Ginny escribió que en el fondo todavía esperan que Percy esté con vida. Padre me dijo que los prisioneros estaban muertos, pero no puedo simplemente ir y decirles eso. Quiero decir, Ginny no le contaría a padre, pero... 

-No puedes decirle –dijo Severus inmediatamente-. Si le dices y ella le dice a su familia, enviarán a los aurors tras tu padre. Y si ella no le dice a su familia, tendrá que verlos debatirse entre esperanza y miedo. Eso la lastimará más que no saber, creo. 

-Sí, ella ama mucho a su familia, hasta al idiota weasel –suspiró Draco. 

-Deberías haber escogido una chica del lado correcto –Blaise lo miró con desprecio-. Entonces no tendrías este problema. 

-Ah, pero Ginny es mucho más bonita –Draco sonrió con burla, mirando a Pansy más allá de Blaise-. ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que al final ella estará en el lado equivocado? 

-¿Crees que puedes convencerla? –dijo Severus rápidamente, antes de que Blaise o Theodore pudieran empezar a preguntarse si había un doble significado en las palabras de Draco. 

-Padre me dijo que el Lord Oscuro en persona cree que puedo –reportó Draco honradamente-. Por supuesto, este sería un muy mal momento para intentarlo. Mientras la pérdida de su hermano esté fresca, ella probablemente no considerará mucho el cambiar de bando. 

-Deberíamos tartar de no hablar de eso aquí –dijo Theodore de repente-. Demasiadas orejas. 

Quedaron en silencio y volvieron a su comida, pero Severus mantuvo en secreto una mirada vigilante en Theodore mientras Draco vigilaba a Ginny. Sí, ese tenía la inteligencia necesaria para ser un buen espía. 

**Continuar**

**Notas: **

¿Qué les parece el castigo de Lucius? ¿Y cómo se llevará con Sevi? ¿Alguna idea sobre la identidad del traidor? (Serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas todavía). Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi consigue información de Remus, Draco se presenta con su padre y Lucius tratará de leer en paz el periódico. 


	3. Clase con Lucius

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué. 

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero. 

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Grrr! ¡Me han numerado! Odio ser numerada… ¡Y cambiaron mi nombre! Está bien, está bien, aquí está la historia por la que vinieron. *Silverfox trota a su madriguera haciendo pucheritos* 

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 3: CLASE CON LUCIUS **

En algún momento durante la tarde o la noche Blaise y Theodore debieron encontrar un momento para hablar a solas, porque Severus notó que Theodore ponía un hechizo extra de protección en su baúl cuando se levantaron en la mañana y que el muchacho lo miraba sospechosamente a lo largo del desayuno. 

Severus fingió ignorarlo mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de pensar en la mejor forma de abrir su baúl. 

Sus horarios lucían prometedores al principio. La clase doble de Pociones era en la mañana. Todavía con Gryffindor, a pesar de que Albus no estaba contento con la idea de dejar que Lucius impartiera clase a esa combinación después de haberlo probado él mismo el año anterior. 

Severus sonrió al pensar en eso. No era la mejor clase para que se estrenara un profesor principiante. 

Después del almuerzo tenían Defensa con los Hufflepuffs y su nueva Cabeza de Casa, Remus Lupin. Esa era una de sus lecciones favoritas desde que Remus normalmente le permitía coenseñar en ella. A cambio de eso, Remus no era blanco de broma alguna durante la clase. No era que Remus temiese las bromas de Severus. Después de pasar su propio tiempo escolar con James y Sirius Black además de con Severus, era prácticamente inmune al miedo a las bromas. 

Transfiguraciones, una vez más con Gryffindor, prometía ser el punto bajo del día. Su relación con Minerva MacGonagall había mejorado marginalmente con el trabajo en su proyecto, pero, si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, todavía le tenía miedo a ella. No era que fuera a permitir que alguien se diera cuenta de eso. Draco podía sospechar algo, pero ni siquiera Albus lo sabía. 

La última clase sería Vuelo, de la cual estaba excusado gracias a su miedo a las alturas. Madame Hootch temía por sus escobas y Severus no se sentía tentado de informarle que ya era capaz de mantener una escoba bajo control, si tenía que hacerlo. Mientras ella creyera que era tan propenso a los accidentes aéreos como lo había sido en su primera infancia, se ahorraría las lecciones de Vuelo. 

Eso habría sonado como un buen momento para ir a investigar los baúles, pero, desafortunadamente, los jugadores de Quidditch también estaban excusados de las clases de Vuelo. Eso significaba que Draco, como seeker del equipo, estaría libre para ayudarlo, pero también que Vincent y Gregory, los beaters del equipo, podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, al igual que Blaise, quien era uno de los tres chasers. El único de los habitantes de su dormitorio que seguramente estaría fuera del camino sería Theodore. 

Pensándolo bien, tal vez esa era una oportunidad, a fin de cuentas. Cuando Remus Lupin pasó junto a él otra vez para entregarle sus horarios a algunos estudiantes de primer año, Severus lo sujetó por la manga. 

-¿Tiene un momento, profesor? –nadie consideraría extraño que quisiera hablar con su Cabeza de Casa. 

-Seguro, ¿de qué se trata, Severus? –el hombre lobo sonrió. Muchos Slytherins todavía parecían incómodos cerca de él a pesar de que ya no había más protestas contra una criatura de la oscuridad enseñando Defensa. El que Severus no demostrara ningún miedo delante de toda la escuela sería un buen ejemplo para los demás. 

-¿Puedo ver los horarios para el sétimo año, por favor? –dijo Severus, en voz tan baja que ni él mismo pudo escucharse. Pero el fino oído de hombre lobo de Remus lo captó de todos modos. 

-¿Estás considerando asistir a las clases de Defensa de sétimo año? –preguntó Remus, más audiblemente, presentándole una excusa perfecta. 

-Si puedo arreglarlo con mi propio horario –confirmó Severus. 

Remus hojeó su paquete de horarios por un momento hasta que encontró el de sétimo año. 

-Aquí tienes –dijo, colocándolo en la mesa cerca del plato de Severus-. Lunes y viernes, ambos en la primera lección para Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en la lección siguiente, en ambos días, si recuerdo bien mi propio horario. 

Severus contempló el horario, fingiendo pensar. El sétimo año tenía Herbología en la última lección de los lunes. Eso significaba que todos los de sétimo año estarían en el invernadero durante toda esa lección. 

-No puedo faltar a Pociones –le dijo a Remus finalmente-. Pero podría ayudar un poco el viernes alguna vez. 

-Excelente –Remus sonrió otra vez-. Estaré esperando esas clases, entonces. 

-Entraremos al dormitorio de sétimo año durante la lección de Vuelo –le informó Severus a Draco más tarde, de camino hacia la clase de Pociones. 

Los únicos que estaban cerca de ellos eran de su mismo año y simplemente asumirían que estaban planeando otra broma pesada. 

-¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos? –preguntó Draco, un poco nerviosamente-. ¿Y si nos atrapan? 

-Estarán en Herbología en ese momento y casi todos los demás estarán en clase también. Nuestros compañeros de dormitorio no nos delatarán por jugarle una broma a los de sétimo –declaró Severus, para todos los posibles oyentes-. No es como si fuéramos a causar algún daño, a fin de cuentas. 

Draco sonrió. 

-De acuerdo, entonces. Sólo asegúrate de que padre no te oiga. 

Para entonces ya habían llegado al calabozo de Pociones. La puerta estaba abierta, pero Lucius no estaba a la vista. 

-Tiene mucho que aprender –comentó Severus crípticamente y se dirigió al armario de los estudiantes para tomar algunos ingredientes. 

-Oh, Seveurs, por favor dime que no vas a iniciar otra rebelión en clase –suplicó Hermione Granger al ver eso-. Estoy muy atrasada con mis estudios gracias al asunto de Mary Sue. 

-No lo haremos –le aseguró Severus-. Sólo estoy surtiéndome de utensilios para bromas. 

-¿Estás diciendo que vamos a aceptar a un practicante de las artes oscuras como nuestro profesor? –preguntó incrédulo Harry Potter. 

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso? –le preguntó calmadamente Severus a Harry-. ¿Tienes miedo de aprender un poco sobre pociones oscuras? 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

-Oh, vamos –le dijo Ron para sorpresa de todos-. Incluso puede ser interesante. 

-¿Interesante? –Lavender Brown se quedó boquiabierta, mirando horrorizada a Ron-. Son artes oscuras. 

-No es como si Ron estuviera planeando usarlas, Lavender –le recordó Hermione, enojada. 

-Sin embargo, él tiene razón –dijo Harry-. Seremos capaces de defendernos mucho mejor si sabemos más al respecto. 

-Lo que sería realmente intersante es saber si el professor Malfoy puede o no enseñar –recalcó Neville, con una insinuación de sonrisa burlona. 

-No puede –Draco sonrió también-. Al menos, nunca lo ha hecho antes. Aunque normalmente aprende rápido. 

-Tenemos una ventaja, ya que esta es su primera clase –le recordó Severus-. Será un gran espectáculo. 

Lucius llegó cinco minutos tarde para encontrar la clase en caos. Severus y Draco estaban tratando de dibujar en la pizarra mientras una chica a la que nunca antes había visto estaba tratando de borrarla y Pansy Parkinson y otra chica estaban lanzando insultos de bastante mal gusto y riendo ante las disgustadas reacciones de los otros tres. 

Otro grupo de estudiantes estaba vaciando el armario de los estudiantes, examinando los contenidos de varios frascos, mientras el resto de la clase hablaba ruidosamente y alguien había derramado un tintero frente a su escritorio. 

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! –tronó Lucius y los estudiantes lo miraron sorprendidos-. ¡Vayan a sus asientos! 

Obedientemente, los estudiantes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a sus mesas. Cuatro trozos de tiza, una esponja y varios frascos resonaron contra el suelo. 

Lucius los miró con enojo y caminó hasta su escritorio, pisando una de las tizas y pulverizándola bajo su zapato al caminar. Severus tuvo que luchar por contener la risa al ver que, a continuación, el profesor se apoyaba contra el escritorio con ambos pies en el charco de tinta. Argus Filch no estaría agradecido con el profesor por eso. 

-Soy el profesor Malfoy –anunció Lucius. Desafortunadamente, no hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa o alegría-. Les enseñaré Pociones. Saquen sus calderos y comiencen. 

Algunos estudiantes obedecieron y empezaron a sacar sus calderos, otros sólo intercambiaron miradas de confusión. Una Gryffindor de cabello revuelto levantó la mano. 

-¿Tiene algún problema? –Lucius la miró con disgusto. 

-Bueno, generalmente nuestros profesores inician sus lecciones pasando lista, lo que además le ayudaría a aprender nuestros nombres –le informó ella-. Se supone que debe llevar una lista de las ausencias y me parece que debe entregársela al director al terminar el día. 

Lucius la miró enojado. 

-¿Eso para qué? 

-Para asegurarse de que nadie falte a clase, creo –comentó Severus calmadamente. 

-Está bien, está bien –gruñó Lucius y tomó la lista de la clase de su escritorio, con una mirada de disgusto-. Pasaré lista mientras preparan sus calderos. ¡Tú! –señaló a la primera estudiante en la primera fila-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Parvati Patil, professor. 

Lucius frunció el ceño. Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre. Probablemente una sangresucia. Y además en Gryffindor, según señalaba la lista. Marcó el nombre y estaba a punto de hablarle a su compañera cuando un escándalo cerca de él y de repente sintió los pies mojados. 

Lucius miró hacia abajo, a dos muchachos que estaban levantándose del suelo y recogiendo sus calderos. 

-Lo siento, Greg, me resbalé con algo –dijo uno de ellos, sonrojándose-. Debí haber prestado más atención, me imagino. Llenaré otra vez tu caldero. 

-Ah, está bien, Neville. No puedes cargar ambos a la vez –respondió Gregory Goyle, demasiado educadamente, en opinión de Lucius. 

Sus botas probablemente estaban arruinadas. 

-¡Fíjense por dónde caminan, par de idiotas! –rugió Lucius. 

La chica de cabello revuelto levantó la mano otra vez. 

-¿Sí, ahora qué? –Lucius estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. 

-No se le permite hablar así frente a los estudiantes, profesor. Es un mal ejemplo. 

Lucius se enfureció, pero la chica tenía razón. 

-Está bien. ¡Tú! –ladró a la vecina de Patil-. ¡Tu nombre! 

-Lavender Brown –respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a su conversación con Patil. 

-Yo soy Vincent Crabbe y él es Gregory Goyle –reportó servicialmente el siguiente muchacho. 

-Ya lo sabía –gruñó Lucius, pero marcó los nombres de todos modos. 

-Juliana Carlson –continuó la próxima chica-. Y Alice Mortimer. 

Al menos los Mortimer eran sangre limpia. 

-Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. 

Mucho mejor.  Los sangre limpia siempre eran mejores. 

-Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. 

Bueno, no todos los sangre limpia. 

-Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. 

-Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom. 

Lucius casi se estremeció con el último nombre. ¡Maldito mocoso hijo de aurors! 

-Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape, profesor –anunció Draco, realmente esforzándose por no reír. 

-Ya sé quiénes son ustedes –le gruñó Lucius a su hijo. 

-Estella Rashton –continuó la última chica, como si él no hubiera hablado-. Sin compañero, desafortunadamente. 

-¿Sin compañero? –se enojó Lucius-. ¿Por qué no tienes uno? 

-Un... creo que quizá se deba a que somos un número impar de estudiantes en esta clase –sugirió Estella cautelosamente. 

-¡Bueno, empiecen a trabajar! –siseó Lucius. 

Muchas manos se alzaron en el aire. Esta clase empezaba a ponerse peor y peor. ¿Cómo se suponía que pudiera pasar dos horas con esos idiotas? 

-¿Qué pasa ahora, señor Crabbe? 

Lucius parpadeó. ¿Qué se suponía que prepararan los alumnos de sexto año? Lanzó una mirada nerviosa en dirección a Severus Snape, pero el muchacho no recordaba nada tampoco. Oh, bueno, simplemente tenía que escoger una poción que conociera bien. 

-Poción controladora de mentes –decidió. 

Unas pocas manos descendieron, y entonces se alzaron otra vez. 

-¿Sí, señorita Parkinson? –dijo Lucius entre dientes. 

-¿Cuál, profesor? –preguntó Pansy-. ¿La versión estándar o la más reciente? 

-La versión estándar –gruñó Lucius. Mejor mantener las cosas simples. 

Aún así, la mayor parte de las manos permanecieron en el aire. 

-¿Cuál es su problema, Longbottom? –le siseó Lucius a Neville. 

Un año atrás, eso habría sido suficiente como para que Neville huyera corriendo del salón completamente aterrorizado. Ahora, se las arregló para responder con sólo un ligero temblor en la voz: 

-¿No es ilegal la poción controladora de mentes, profesor Malfoy? 

-Sólo para uso en humanos, entendiendo por "humanos" desafortunadamente humanos tanto como magos. Pero es perfectamente legal usarla en animales, lo que significa que no puede ser ilegal simplemente prepararla en clase y luego tirarla. Así que empiecen a trabajar. 

Aún así las manos permanecieron. 

Lucius señaló con la cabeza a la Gryffindor de cabello revuelto. Había olvidado otra vez su nombre, pero ya había notado que ella no se rendiría hasta que le diera la palabra. 

-¿Sí? 

-Se supone que usted debe hacer desaparecer las pociones, no tirarlas. Tirarlas podría ser peligroso –le informó ella. 

-Sí, sí, por supuesto –siseó Lucius-. ¡Empiecen a prepararla! 

Varias manos bajaron cuando gritó, pero nadie empezó a trabajar. Necesitaba ayuda. Desesperadamente. 

-¿Draco? –su propio hijo no lo pondría en vergüenza, ¿verdad? 

-¿Dónde encontramos la receta, profesor? –preguntó Draco suavemente-. No está en nuestros libros. 

Oh, debería haber pensado en eso. Enojado, fue a la pizarra y escribió la receta. 

Escuchó el apresurado rasgueo de las plumas… y todavía había manos arriba. 

-¿Señor Snape? 

-Sería más fácil para nosotros hacer esto si nos diera primero una lista de los ingredientes que vamos a necesitar –sugirió Severus. 

-Estoy seguro de que pueden arreglárselas sin ella –decidió Lucius-. Todos los ingredientes están mencionados en la receta. 

-Escribe primero los ingredientes –escuchó que le susurraba Severus a Draco. 

Insubordinado pequeño... Lucius decidió fingir que no lo había escuchado. 

-¿Y qué le pasa a usted, señor Weasley? –llamó al dueño de la última mano levantada. 

-¿Cuáles son las propiedades de la poción controladora de mentes, profesor Malfoy? ¿No nos va a hablar al respecto? –preguntó Ron con entusiasmo. 

¿Así que quería retrasar el comienzo del trabajo? 

-Si siente tanta curiosidad sobre eso, puede escribir un ensayo al respecto. Sí, esa es una buena idea. Escribirán un ensayo sobre pociones controladoras de mentes como tarea. 

Para horror de Lucius, más manos se alzaron en el aire después de que dijo eso. 

-¿Qué tan largo quiere que hagamos el ensayo? –quiso saber Alice Mortimer, mientras que Parvati Patil estaba preocupada sobre cuándo tendrían que entregarlo y Estella Rashton quería una definición más exacta del tema después de que él decidió que diez pulgadas serían suficiente extensión. 

-¡Oh, elijan su propio tema! –siseó él finalmente-. ¡Y empiecen a trabajar! No responderé más preguntas. 

Finalmente se sentó en su silla, frente a los estudiantes, que lucían ligeramente confundidos, y tomó su ejemplar del Daily Prophet. Eso estaba mucho mejor. Ahora podría relajarse hasta que los estudiantes hubieran terminado. 

Si tan solo no estuvieran hablando tan alto todo el tiempo. 

-¡Silencio! –gritó Lucius sin apartar la mirada del periódico. 

Por un segundo o dos hubo un completo silencio, entonces las conversaciones volvieron tan ruidosas como antes. Lucius decidió ignorarlos. Estaba leyendo un artículo muy interesante. Otro de los rehenes había sido encontrado muerto. 

-¡Oh, no! ¡Alas de escarabajo! –gritó alguien-. ¡Olvidamos preparar alas de escarabajo! 

-¡Uñas de topo! ¿Dónde están las uñas de topo? –gritó otra voz. 

-¡No puedo encontrar plumas de búho negro! 

-¿Cardos de luna? ¿Qué son los cardos de luna? 

-Las cosas pequeñas con púas en el tercer estante. A la derecha. ¿Pero sabes cómo cortarlos? Se desmoronan cada vez que lo intento. 

Sonido de pasos apresurados, golpes de puertas del armario cerrándose con fuerza, chillidos, colisiones, frascos rompiéndose... ¡BLAM! 

Lucius sal´to para ver que el caldero de Gregory Goyle había explotado bañando todo a su alrededor con una caliente poción controladora de mentes. Aparentemente, el señor Goyle no había progresado lo suficiente con la pocíon para que ésta tuviera algún efecto mágico. 

-¡Dejen de gritar y continúen trabajando! –ordenó Lucius antes de volver tras su periódico-. Señor Goyle, empiece de nuevo con otro caldero. 

-Pero, profesor Malfoy, sólo tengo ese –gimió Gregory. 

-Entonces tome uno de la oficina –Lucius se encogió de hombros. Snape tenía varios calderos de reserva guardados ahí, así que, ¿por qué preocuparse? 

Las conversaciones, carreras, gritos y golpes de puertas se reanudó hasta más o menos la mitad de la segunda lección cuando un repentino "puff" alertó a Lucius sobre una gran nube de humo negro que se estaban elevando del caldero del muchacho Longbottom. 

-Bueno, eso es mucho más interesante que lo que hizo mi poción –comentó Gregory Goyle en el repentino silencio. 

-¡Profesor! ¿Qué hago ahora? –chilló Neville Longbottom. 

Lucius contempló fascinado cómo más y más humo se elevaba del caldero y la habitación se oscurecía más y más. 

-¡Quita eso del fuego, Neville! –ordenó la molestia de cabello revuelto. 

-¡Todavía está humeando! –se quejó Longbottom momentos después. 

Lucius ya no podía ver si eso era cierto o no. Apenas podía ver. 

-¡Abran la ventana! –gritó en medio del caos de estudiantes confundidos. 

¡SPLASH! Aparentemente, alguien había hecho caer un caldero. 

-¡No hay ventanas aquí! –se escuchó la voz de la chica de cabello revuelto en alguna parte de la niebla. 

-¡Entonces abran la puerta, maldita sea! –gritó Lucius-. ¡Ni siquiera puedo leer el periódico! 

-No se supone que lea el periódico durante la clase –le informó la chica, pero alguien abrió la puerta de todos modos y el humo empezó a filtrarse lentamente hacia el corredor. 

Cuando el conserje llegó corriendo con un extintor muggle en sus manos, un poco después, la clase era visible de nuevo en todo su esplendoroso desastre. 

Filch se detuvo en la puerta, con los ojos agrandados por el horror. 

-No llores, Argus –dijo Severus amablemente-. Al menos no puede empeorar. 

-A menos que él incendie los muebles o haga un hoyo en la pared –le recordó secamente el conserje al muchacho-. Y esta es apenas la segunda lección del año. 

Dio media vuelta y salió como un huracán. 

-Puede limpiar esto usted mismo, Malfoy. Me niego a tocar su desastre –le oyeron gruñir desde afuera. 

La clase estalló en risas ante el espectáculo de la cara asombrada de Lucius. Ron Weasley, aparentemente el dueño de la poción recién derramada, estaba rodando entre carcajadas sobre su mesa, convenientemente libre de caldero y de fuego. 

-¡Detención, Weasley! –ladró Malfoy, silenciando efectivamente la clase-. ¡Ahora, muéstrenme sus resultados! 

La poción de Draco se veía pasable. Las de Severus y la molestia de pelo revuelto estaban correctas, a juzgar por su apariencia. Desafortunadamente, no había animales con qué probarlas para asegurarse. 

El resto de las pociones fallaron miserablemente. La de Weasley se había derramado, la de Longbottom se había evaporado, Goyle nunca terminó y el resto tenía cualquier tono, color y consistencia que no fuera el del espeso líquido negro que deberían haber sido. 

Enojado, Lucius hizo desaparecer las pociones y envió a los estudiantes a almorzar, reteniendo solo a Weasley para acordar lo de su detención. 

-Eso –le dijo Severus a Draco en el camino de salida- es el motivo por el que se supone que los maestros deben planear las lecciones. Acabas de ver un perfecto ejemplo de falta de planeamiento y organización. 

-Fue peor que Dumbledore –dijo Draco, ligeramente perplejo-. Siempre creí que padre tenía autoridad. 

-Tal vez mejore cuando sepa qué es lo que está haciendo –sugirió Severus. 

****

Durante el almuerzo, Severus observó discretamente a sus sospechosos, tratando de memorizar exactamente con quiénes hablaban. Por supuesto, una conversación de sobremesa tenía muy poco significado, pero  con el tiempo resultaría evidente quiénes eran sus amigos. Sabía, por supuesto, quiénes se llevaban bien con los de su propio año y un poco más por observar a los Slytherins en la sala común, pero tenía poca información sobre cómo interactuaban los de otras casas con los de diferentes años. 

Por lo tanto, su atención se enfocó principalmente en los Ravenclaws. 

Draco, entretanto, observaba la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Severus no tenía la menor ilusión de que estuviera vigilando a Quintus Palmer o a Caius Rude. Estaba preocupándose por Ginny otra vez, quien, a su vez, estaba preocupándose por su hermano. 

Ron Weasley llegó junto con Lucius y trotó directamente hacia su mesa sin mirar a izquierda o derecha. Se sentó junto a Potter y una vez más pareció negarse a hablar con nadie. La detención que le había dado Lucius debía haberlo hecho encerrarse en sí mismo otra vez. 

Defensa con su nuevo Cabeza de Casa, Remus Lupin, fue una clase bastante agradable. Unos cuantos Slytherins se quejaron un poco de que, siendo su Cabeza de Casa, Remus hibiera sido apenas un poquitín demasiado amable con los Hufflepuffs, pero a final de cuentas había ganado el favor de todos lo suficiente como para merecer su aprobación. 

A diferencia de Albus Dumbledore y Mary Sue Blackwell, los Cabeza de Casa temporales del año anterior, Remus comprendía a los Slytherins y sabía lo que necesitaba para mantener la Casa bajo control. 

Transfiguraciones no fue una experiencia agradable. 

Por un lado, era con los Gryffindors otra vez. Potter no rompió la extraña tregua que habían iniciado el año anterior y Neville continuaba siendo amigable, pero el resto de ellos habían vuelto a burlarse e insultar a los Slytherins cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Sin embargo, comprendió Severus con sorpresa, no había habido auténticas peleas en Pociones a pesar del caos que ocasionara la actitud floja de Lucius. 

La profesora MacGonagall entregó a todos plantas en maceta tan pronto como terminó de pasar lista. 

-Su trabajo para hoy es envejecer sus plantas. En otras palabras, deben transfigurarlas en plantas mayores de la misma especie –explicó-. Sevuers, por favor, toma una enteramente verde para que no tengas que preocuparte por el color. 

Severus sonrió apenado y escogió un bonito helecho, mientras Draco tomaba una violeta. 

-Ahora, recuerden que es una transfiguración a pesar de que no se supone que cambien para nada el material del que está hecha la planta. También apreciaría que continuara siendo el mismo tipo de planta con el que comenzaron. 

Desafortunadamente, no funcionó. Para gran diversión de los Gryffindors y también de Blaise, Theodore y las chicas, Severus se rindió finalmente para que MacGongall revirtiera su elecho de lo que parecía ser un trébol con pequeñas plumas verdes naciendo de sus hojas. 

MacGonagall suspiró ante el espectáculo. 

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿No puedes al menos intentarlo? Se suponía que transformaras un helecho en un helecho más viejo. Ya es verde y todavía estará igual de vivo después de hacerlo que antes de hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el problema? 

-¿Quería transformarse en un trébol? –sugirió Severus con su más lindo pucherito. Por una vez resultó ser una ventaja el que no hubiera podido envejecer su forma de niño en relación al año anterior. Severus sospechaba que, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía quince años, como habían asumido la primera vez, pero al menos lucía terriblemente adorable. 

-Bueno, al menos lograste alterarlo –decidió Minerva-. Eso es una mejoría comparado con lo que logras normalmente con seres vivos. Pero de todos modos has fallado en la asignación. 

La sonrisa de triunfo de Ron Weasley dolió todavía más que la mala nota. Si ese idiota no fuera el hermano de la novia de su mejor amigo, sería ahora el blanco de una broma realmente pesada. Pero bajo esas circunstancias, Severus sólo le dirigió su mirada gélida hasta que la sonrisa desapareció bajo la amenaza. 

Sin embargo, los otros Gryffindors siguieron burlándose de él, y ni siquiera tenía a Greenie consigo. 

Severus salió de Transfiguraciones de muy mal humor, lo cual mejoró tan pronto como llegó a la sala común de Slytherin y recogió a su erizo. 

-¡Sniff! –lo saludó Greenie alegremente, como si dijera "Ahí estás. ¿Cuándo comemos?" 

Pero comer estaba lejos de la mente de Severus en ese momento. Puso al erizo en su mesa favorita junto al fuego y fingió estar haciendo su tarea de Pociones. Draco se sentó junto a él, pero se dedicó a vigilar la gente a su alrededor. 

El ir y venir se detuvo pronto, indicando que la siguiente clase estaba a punto de comenzar. Ninguno de los dos muchachos se atrevió a consultar la hora con demasiada frecuencia. 

Gregory y Vincent habían subido las escaleras mientras que Blaise estaba jugando ajedrez contra Iago Orsen, de cuarto año. Otro sospechoso, notó Severus. Aparentemente, los de cuarto año tenían una materia opcional a esa hora, porque dos más de ellos estaban en la sala común. Sin embargo, los otros dos sospechosos de cuarto año, Mattis Parker y Diana Badon estaban ausentes.

Los de primer año estaban agrupados alrededor de una de las otras mesas charlando excitadamente, probablemente todavía tratando de conocerse. 

-Es hora –decidió Severus finalmente y se levantó, guadó sus cosas y caminó hacia las escaleras, como si se dirigiera a su dormitorio. 

Pero, en cambio, se detuvo frente a la puerta que decía "Sétimo Año". No había nadie en el corredor y sólo se podía escuchar las fuertes risas de los de primer año en la sala común. 

Los muchachos intercambiaron otra mirada y entraron en la habitación- 

-Desorden –comentó Draco mirando a su alrededor mientras Severus ponía un hechizo guardián en la puerta. 

Había ahí cinco camas y cinco baúles cerca de ellas. 

-Prueba buscando en los estantes –sugirió Severus-. Es poco probable que nuestro traidor haya dejado algo sospechoso ahí, pero nunca se sabe. 

Los estantes eran abiertos y no tenían candados, así que cualquier cosa que se pusiera ahí quedaba a la disposición de los compañeros. 

-¿Cuáles pertenecen a nuestros sospechosos? –preguntó Draco, contemplando el revoltijo. 

-Ni idea, pero las túnicas deben tener etiquetas con los nombres –respondió Severus, sin apartar la mirada del baúl frente al cual estaba arrodillado. 

Un hechizo rápido y quedó abierto. Severus miró dentro y lo cerró de nuevo. 

-Baúl equivocado –reportó y fue al siguiente-. Este es mejor –comentó una vez que lo abrió-. Esta es la cama de Lionel Bardon, Draco. Prueba con el segundo estante. Probablemente siguen el mismo orden que las camas. 

Draco buscó en el segundo estante, pero, aparte del uniforme de Quidditch de Lionel, no encontró nada inusual. 

-¡Hey, esta no es la capa estándar! –protestó Draco. 

-No es contra las reglas tener tu capa hecha a la medida –respondió Severus mientras hojeaba un álbum de fotos que había encontrado en el baúl de Lionel-. Sospecho que tiene un hechizo ilegal para evitar que flamee demasiado con el viento, pero no estamos aquí para comprobar si Lionel hace trampa en Quidditch. 

-¿Te diviertes con las fotos de familia? –bromeó Draco. 

-Aparecen repetidamente algunos Death Eaters conocidos –respondió Severus seriamente-. Y Lionel parece tener muchos amigos en Durmstrang. Encontré cartas de ellos. Escritas en ruso. 

-¿En ruso? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Había estado con Lionel en el equipo de Quidditch durante ya cuatro años y había pensado que conocía bastante bien al muchacho-. Nunca ha mencionado que sabe ruso. 

-Sí, sospechoso, ¿verdad? Me pregunto por qué no asiste a Durmstrang. 

El siguiente baúl era otro inocente, pero el cuarto resistió los intentos de Severus para abrirlo durante casi cinco minutos hasta que finalmente quedó abierto con un relámpago de algún hechizo desagradable. Pero Severus se había cubiertos prudentemente bajo la cama del dueño del baúl, donde el hechizo no pudo alcanzarlo y nunca averiguaron de qué se trataba. 

-¿Eso era una alarma? –preguntó Draco nerviosamente. 

-No, definitivamente era un hechizo ofensivo con el propósito de asustarnos. Una alarma habría sido ruidosa o habría tratado de pasar inadvertida, de modo que el dueño tuviera oportunidad de atraparnos desprevenidos –Severus salió de debajo de la cama y miró dentro del baúl-. ¡Ja! –exclamó triunfalmente-. Stephan LaCroix. Debí haberlo sabido. 

Esta vez los resultados fueron más interesantes. Mientras que no había nada de interés en el estante de Setephan, su baúl contenía tres tipos de ingredientes ilegales para pociones, una pluma que Severus aseguró tenía alguna clase de hechizo oscuro y, en una caja que casi le arrancó un dedo a Severus, un extraño polvo blanco que Severus sólo olió cautelosamente antes de cerrar la caja a toda prisa y devolver todo al baúl. 

-¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad, pero Severus ignoró la pregunta hasta que el baúl de Stephan estuvo otra vez bien cerrado. 

-Cocaína –dijo finalmente. 

-¿Co... qué? 

-Una droga muggle. Muy peligrosa –Severus dudó-. Mantente alejado de Stephan, Draco. No aceptes nada que te ofrezca. 

-Tú sabes que nunca me uniría a ellos –protestó Draco. 

-Sí, confío en ti acerca de eso, pero hay otros peligros con Stephan que pueden ser igual de mortales. No está sólo con los Death Eaters y practicando Arte Oscura. 

El baúl y el estante de Benjamín Davids resultaron ser completamente aburridos. No había ni tan siquiera un libro sobre Arte Oscura ahí. 

-O tiene otro escondite o es inocente –decidió Severus mientras salían del dormitorio. 

-Todavía tenemos cinco minutos antes de que termine la lección –recalcó Draco-. No volverán todavía y nada más tenemos un sospechoso en quinto año. 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, no sabemos dónde están los quintos años ni cuál baúl pertenece a Hieronymus Mattels. Si están en clase de Pociones estarán aquí menos de cinco minutos después de terminada la lección. Es demasiado riesgo. Y además no queremos ser vistos saliendo del dormitorio de otro año, si podemos evitarlo. 

*****

Ese día, después de cenar, la Casa de Slytherin recibió una sorpresa. Los últimos que faltaban acababan de entrar cuando la entrada secreta se abrió otra vez para dar paso a su Cabeza de Casa. 

Remus sonrió, los saludó amablemente y eligió sentarse en un maltratado sillón que sólo Sabía que había sido su lugar favorito cuando todavía era un estudiante. 

Los Slytherins guardaron silencio y todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia el profesor entre ellos. Algunos estudiantes incluso lucían hostiles. 

No era realmente algo inusual. Severus visitaba con frecuencia la sala común y raramente llamaba la atención entre los estudiantes, pero era inesperado tratándose del hombre lobo y muchos no lo habían aceptado como su Cabeza de Casa, todavía. 

-¡No queremos aquí a ningún apestoso perro Gryffindor! –Hieronymus Mattels llegó a desafiar a Remus. 

El hombre lobo le sostuvo la mirada con calma. 

-¿Cuál Gryffindor? –preguntó en su acostumbrado tono amable. 

-Él es un Slytherin, pedazo de idiota –le informó Stephan LaCroix a Hieronymus, quien se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no retrocedió. 

-Sigue siendo un perro –insistió. 

-Lobo –corrigió tranquilamente Remus-. Le aconsejo no tomar la diferencia muy a la ligera, señor Mattels. Sé que está un poco retrasado en Defensa debido al maestro que tuvieron en primer año, pero debería ser capaz de conocer la diferencia. Una luna llena puede ser lo que separe entre la vida y la muerte. 

Hieronymus dio un paso incierto hacia atrás, pero su hermano Maximius saltó para ayudarlo. 

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Lobo? –demandó en el mismo tono de desafío que había usado su hermano. 

Remus le sonrió al estudiante de tercer año. 

-Bueno, como su Cabeza de Casa, vine a ver si todos ustedes, especialmente los de primer año, se encuentran bien, para escuchar cualquier problema que puedan tener y para tener algo de compañía. Esta es nuestra sala común, después de todo, y Severus me dijo una vez que encontraba muy agradable el pasar las tardes con su Casa. 

-Bajo estas circunstancias, debo ir a la Biblioteca –anunció Maximius, y salió. 

Unos cuantos lo siguieron. Su hermano, Blaise y Theodore, sus compañeros de tercer año Curtis Marston, Bran Lewis y Gaia Ushton, y Luisa Hunter-Moor, de segundo año. Todos ellos sospechosos, notó Draco. 

-¿Deberíamos seguirlos? –le preguntó a Severus en voz baja. 

-Necesito hablar con Remus –respondió Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Terminemos esto y vamos con él. 

"Esto" era su tarea de Pociones, la cual Severus había decidido hacer con la letra más diminuta que pudo lograr. A pesar de eso, ya había escrito el doble del largo requerido sin siquiera consultar un libro y sólo se detenía ocasionalmente para reírse un poco por lo bajo. 

-¿Qué es tan divertido, por cierto? –preguntó Draco, que estaba trabajando con la ayuda de un libro de Pociones que bordeaba en las Artes Oscuras, regalo de su padre. 

-Nada más estoy imaginando la cara del profesor Malfoy cuando lea mis referencias cruzadas sobre la poción de wolfsbane y otras pociones psicoactivas. Incluso tomé prestados algunos términos de la medicina muggle para hacerlo sonar más profesional. 

-¿Le estás dando hechos erróneos? 

-No, solamente estoy usando terminología altamente técnica –sonrió Severus-. Espero que tu padre no pueda leer más allá de la primera frase y el Lexicón de Pociones que está en mi laboratorio no lo ayudar a pasar de ahí. 

-No podrás hacerte el tonto en esta clase después de esto –le advirtió Draco, a pesar de reírse. 

-No, pero todavía puedo gastarle bromas. Podemos usar a Neville y Greg si necesitamos que alguien pase por estúpido. Es menos probable que espere algo desde esa dirección, ¿verdad, Greg? 

-¿Uh? ¿Qué? Gregory Goyle levantó la Mirada de su ensayo, confundido. 

-Eres mejor que yo fingiendo ser estúpido –repitió Severus. 

-¿Por qué querrías que él hiciera eso? –preguntó Vincent, cautelosamente. 

-Por el momento, no queremos, pero podríamos quererlo como parte de una broma en Pociones alguna vez –explicó Draco. 

-Pero el profesor es tu padre –dijo Gregory, confundido. 

-¿Y? ¿No puedo gastarle una broma inofensiva a mi padre? –sonrió Draco. 

Más o menos un minuto después, Severus terminó y él y Draco se dirigieron a la mesa de Severus. 

-¿Tienes miedo de que te digan "mascota del profesor" porque él es tu padre? –preguntó Vincent de repente. 

Draco se sorprendió. Esa era una deducción bastante complicada tratándose de Vincent, incluso habiendo tenido tiempo para pensarlo. 

-No lo he meditado todavía –admitió-. Pero realmente no lo quiero aquí supervisando toda mi vida y con unas cuantas bromas puedo devolverle el favor. 

-¿Vamos a pelear contra el profesor Malfoy como lo hicimos con Mary Sue? –preguntó Gregory a Vincent con preocupación. 

Vincent miró pensativo a Draco y Severus. 

-No lo creo, Greg. Al menos no todavía. 

Remus sonrió cuando los dos muchachos se sentaron junto a él. 

-¡Ah, Severus! ¿Te gustaría que empezáramos a planear tus visitas a mis clases de Defensa? Tengo conmigo los horarios y el calendario –y, para sorpresa de Severus, sacó el horario de todas las materias, en lugar de sólo el de la suya. 

-¡Gracias, Remus, es una gran idea! Déjame echarle una mirada. 

-Tómate tu tiempo, compañero –Remus sonrió benignamente-. No tengo prisa hoy. Sin embargo, Albus dijo que deberías ir a su oficina antes de la hora de dormir. 

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó Severus, sorprendido-. No he hecho verdaderas travesuras, todavía. 

-Creo que simplemente quiere monitorearte más de cerca este año –Remus se encogió de hombros-. Tú sabes, hablar contigo, antes de que hagas algo. 

En otras palabras, Albus quería informes regulares. Severus se preguntó si debería mencionarle la cocaína. Debería ser confiscada, pero si Stephan descubría que su baúl había sido registrado, tendría sospechas. 

Pero en ese momento necesitaba concentrarse en los horarios. Su próxima oportunidad debería ser la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en la cuarta lección del día siguiente. ¿Theodore tomaba Criaturas? 

Le parecía que sí, pero no estaba completamente seguro. Draco debería saberlo, pero no podía preguntarle en ese momento si riesgo a que alguien los escuchara. 

Por otro lado, era bien conocido que había abierto los baúles de sus compañeros de dormitorio el año anterior, así que si Theodore lo pillaba registrando el de un compañero de sexto año, eso no sería considerado demasiado sospechoso. 

Sin embargo, tenía que preguntarle a Draco sobre las chicas. Todos los demás años tenían una materia obligatoria durante esa lección, lo que la convertía en una gran oportunidad para registrar los baúles de algunas chicas. Realmente no quería ser atrapado en los dormitorios de ellas. 

La última lección del martes era una hora de estudio para su grupo y aquellos de sétimo año que no llevaban Runas Antiguas estarían por ahí, pero esa era su oportunidad de registrar el dormitorio de un nivel inferior. Con un poco de suerte, podrían registrar los de quinto y cuarto año el día siguiente. Si dejaba a las chicas para próxima semana, podría hacerlo fácilmente. 

El miércoles tenía Aritmancia en la primera lección, pero Draco estaba libre para hacer algo de espionaje. Sin embargo, los de sétimo año estarían por ahí, y los de tercer año tenían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles a esa hora. Y Draco no era tan bueno como él registrando. 

Severus sonrió de repente. Draco podía buscar en el dormitorio de primer año. No deberían saber todavía ningún hechizo de cerradura que valiera la pena y era probable que resultara interesante. 

La segunda lección era otra hora de estudio, pero no una muy prometedora. Tanto los de sétimo como los quinto tenían materias opcionales y el tercer año tenía también una hora de estudio. Eso dejaba sólo el dormitorio de segundo año, donde su único sospechoso era Elton Rover. El tercer año debía ser mucho más interesante. 

Su próxima oportunidad sería la primera lección del jueves. Otra clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas, lo cual significaba que tendría que trabajar sin Draco. Una hora de estudio para los de quinto y sétimo año, lo cual significaba que no había oportunidad de entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas. Podía ir entonces al de los chicos de tercer año, sin embargo, y con eso terminarían todos los dormitorios de los varones, pero luego tendría otra hora de estudio en la primera lección del jueves, con sólo los de su mismo año y los de cuarto por ahí. 

Tal vez debería usar el jueves para su propio año y el viernes para el tercero, dejando la cuarta lección del martes para los dormitorios de las chicas. Pero el tiempo no bastaría para más de un dormitorio. 

En otras palabras, tomaría cuatro semanas registrar los dormitorios de todos sus sospechosos. Y eso solo porque no tenía sospechosas en sétimo y quinto año.

Continuar  
  
Notas: 

¿Qué pondrá Lucius a hacer a Ron para su detención? ¿Mejorará su forma de enseñar? ¿Y qué hará nuestro traidor? (comentarios sobre la posible identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídos con gran interés, pero no serán respondidos aún). Por favor, comenten. 

En el próximo capítulo: 

Sevi entra al dormitorio de las chicas, Draco tiene que llevar a Ginny a la enfermería y Lucius tiene que detener una pelea.


	4. Trevor, el héroe

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué. 

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno, todavía estoy haciendo pucheritos por haber sido numerada. Me pregunto si alguna vez conseguiré superar ese insulto. En una nota más alegre, ahora hay una traducción al portugués de MNS. De momento solo está el capítulo uno, pero me hace sentir terriblemente orgullosa. 

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at

**Capítulo 4: TREVOR, EL HÉROE **

La mañana del martes pasó en forma bastante agradable para Severus. En la primera lección se las arregló para hacer caer la pila de libros del profesor Flitwick con un movimiento casual de su varita que pasó completamente desapercibido. El hechizo era lo suficientemente simple como para que cualquier estudiante de segundo año hubiera podido hacerlo, así que Filius no tenía pruebas de que Severus lo había hecho estrellarse contra el suelo. 

Severus estaba muy consciente de que el profesor de Encantamientos no tenía duda alguna sobre quién era el culpable. Los Hufflepuffs muy probablemente no estaban bajo sospecha. 

La segunda lección, Historia, la pasó dibujando un retrato de Greenie, quien permaneció obedientemente quieto mientras trataba de comerse el libro de Historia de Severus. Normalmente Severus no toleraba esa clase de maltrato a los libros, pero este era mortalmente aburrido. Unos pocos mordiscos en su portada y contratapa al menos le darían alguna característica sobresaliente. 

Durante el almuerzo estalló una guerra de comida por causa de algún infortunado comentario desagradable que hizo Draco acerca de Pansy. Ya que Remus no estaba en el Gran Salón en ese momento, Albus, con un particularmente inocente guiño, envió a Lucius a detenerla. 

Lucius pareció asumir que la mejor forma de hacerlo era agarrar a su hijo y gritar "¡Basta!" con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. 

Severus usó el momento de distracción cuando Draco accidentalmente pateó a Lucius en un tobillo para levitar una jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre la cabeza del profesor y vaciarla. 

La pegajosa logró lo que la patada no pudo. Lucius soltó a Draco y la guerra de comida continuó como antes. 

Severus siguió su primer ataque con un puñado de chícharos que lanzó a la cara de Lucius, pero pronto descubrió que ese había sido un mal movimiento. 

Lucius sacó su varita, conjuró algunas cuerdas alrededor de Severus, y lo levitó hasta el techo. 

Severus no podía bloquear el hechizo de cuerdas sin despertar sospechas, ya que el bloqueo sería un hechizo de sétimo nivel. En todo caso, ni siquiera estaba seguro  de si hubiera podido realizarlo con la rapidez necesaria, Lucius era uno de los mejores duelistas que conocía. 

El professor de Pociones temporal volteó hacia el resto de los Slytherins, posiblemente planeando darles un tratamiento similar, pero la pelea había terminado y en cambio todos miraban hacia el Severus que levitaba. 

Satisfecho con los resultados, Lucius sonrió y apretó las ataduras alrededor del muchacho con otro hechizo. Listo, no había estado tan mal, ¿verdad? 

-¡Lucius! –MacGonagall corría desde la mesa del personal con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? 

-¡Tú, tú no puedes hacer eso! –jadeó el profesor Flitwick justo atrás de ella. 

-Oh, el pobre niño –concordó Hagrid-. Eso es demasiado. Lo vas a asustar. 

-¡Lucius, liberarás a Severus ahora mismo! –ordenó Dumbledore seriamente-. Esta no es la forma en que detenemos las peleas. 

-¿No lo es? –preguntó Lucius-. Bien, es la forma en que yo detengo las peleas. 

-¡Baja a Severus ahora mismo! –ordenó Albus con sorprendente autoridad en su por lo general amistosa voz. 

-Él le teme a las alturas, profesor –agregó Hagrid, como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia. 

Recordando su sentencia y el todavía presente peligro de Azkaban, por no olvidar la ira de Voldemort si descubría que Lucius había hecho que lo despidieran antes de terminar su labor, Lucius bajó a Severus al suelo un tanto rudamente y salió de ahí. 

Afortunadamente, Albus logró soltar las cuerdas con bastante facilidad. 

Severus volvió a su silla, tomó a Greenie, que todavía tenía algunos fideos pegados a su lomo, y acarició al erizo durante el resto de la hora de almuerzo. 

Estaba todavía un poco descompensado cuando tuvieron que marchar a Herbología y, desafortunadamente, no podía llevar consigo a su erizo. La profesora Sprout se preocupaba mucho por sus lombrices y Severus no había podido convencerla que ser comidas por un erizo era una forma de muerte natural y que unas pocas lombrices no eran una gran tragedia para el ecosistema de los invernaderos. 

Por lo tanto, Seveurs estaba haciendo pucheros y comportándose muy fríamente con todos cuando llegaron a la clase de Sprout. Una hora de tener por compañero a Eric Farram no mejoró en nada su humor. Severus no podía soportar al muchacho, pero Albus tenía la esperanza de que trabajar con uno de sus sospechosos le daría a Severus la oportunidad de reunir información sobre el susodicho. Desafortunadamente, todo lo que Severus pudo obligarse a hacer fue mirar con enojo a Eric y no atacarlo. 

Eric se marchó sintiéndose muy aliviado. Probablemente deseaba nunca más tener que trabajar con Severus otra vez. 

Mientras sus compañeros caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Severus regresó al castillo junto con los Ravenclaws. Casi habría preferido a los Gryffindors. Al menos algunos de ellos le habrían hablado. Los Ravenclaws, en cambio, mantenían la distancia. 

La sala común estaba vacía para cuando llegó ahí. Aparentemente, todos estaban en clase. 

Severus sonrió para sí y sacó rápidamente el libro de Historia de Stella, que había robado durante la guerra de comida en el almuerzo. Si alguien lo atrapaba entrando o saliendo de los dormitorios de las chicas, diría que había encontrado el libro y que quería devolverlo. 

Sin embargo, no había nadie a la vista, y simplemente caminó en línea recta hasta el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año. Ahora, ¿cuáles baúles pertenecían a Pansy y Millicent? 

La primera cama estaba cubierta con las túnicas de uniforme de Alicia. ¿Había vaciado ahí todo su baúl? ¿Y por qué? Las túnicas eran todas iguales, después de todo. Cualquiera le habría servido igual para el día. 

Pero Severus decidió ignorar esas preguntas. Alicia no era una sospechosa. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ponderar su comportamiento. 

En la mesita de noche de la siguiente cama había una fotografía del señor y la señora Parkinson. ¡Bingo! Esa tenía que ser la de Pansy. 

Su baúl resultó estar lleno de productos de belleza. La mayor parte eran pociones, por supuesto, pero Severus descubrió además algunos lápices labiales muggles y brillo de labios. Fue al estante de Pansy para revisarlo también, pero al momento de abrirlo, una oleada de olor dulce y pegajoso lo atacó y cerró rápidamente la puerta. 

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que lo que había olido era sólo perfume y no una poción de carnada de abeja mimada. 

Desde la última cama junto al muro, la única otra ocupante de la habitación lo miró acusadoramente, arrugando la nariz. 

-Lo siento, Kitty, no pretendía hacernos eso –le informó Severus. 

La gata de Millicent arrugó todavía más la nariz al ser llamada "Kitty" y le dio la espalda a Severus para darse una buena limpieza. 

Severus simplemente se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea de cuál podía ser el verdadero nombre de la gata de Millicent Bulstrode. Todo lo que recordaba del animal era que era hembra y pertenecía a Millicent. 

Eso debería significar que estaba en la cama de Millicent, ¿verdad? 

La gata le siseó cuando se acercó y se arrodilló frente al baúl cercano a la cama en la que estaba ella, pero volvió a sus asuntos de lamerse el pecho cuando Severus simplemente abrió el baúl. 

Efectivamente, era el de Millicent, y lo comprobaban algunos pergaminos de tareas a medio hacer. Severus se embolsó la tarea de Transfiguraciones para copiarla después y siguió registrando. Más productos de belleza, pero no en la cantidad que había encontrado en el baúl de Pansy. 

Un libro de Artes Oscuras, pero no uno particularmente maligno. Si Millicent era realmente la traidora, estaba algo retrasada en su educación en las Artes Oscuras. Encajaba más con la idea de una niña curiosa deseando tener una idea general de ese tipo de magia, que con la de una bruja oscura planeando usarla. 

La búsqueda en el estante de Millicent no brindó tampoco nada más incriminante y Severus decidió descender a Millicent en su lista de sospechosos. Eso dejaba el siguiente orden: Theodore Nott en primer lugar, seguido de cerca por Stephan LaCroix, luego Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. A continuación estaban los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch Benjamín Davies y Lionel Bardon, luego Millicent Bulstrode, los hermanos Mattels y los sospechosos de cuarto año. 

Después de eso, seguían los sospechosos de Ravenclaw y los Slytherins de tercer año, seguidos por el resto de la lista. 

Lo cual le recordaba que tenía cosas mejores que hacer en ese momento que revisar esa lista. Su siguiente sospechosa era Diana Bardon de cuarto año y tenía apenas el tiempo suficiente para revisar un baúl más en ese momento. Sólo necesitaba un poco de suerte para encontrar rápido el baúl de Diana. 

Severus se deslizó calladamente fuera del dormitorio de sexto año, caminó aprisa frente al de quinto y entró al de cuarto. 

¡La habitación era un desastre! 

Variadas piezas de ropa estaban tiradas por todas partes. Había libros y pergaminos en el suelo y Severus casi se cayó por causa de un tintero que estaba abierto justo al lado de la puerta. Hasta los baúles de las chicas estaban abiertos de par en par. 

Eso, por supuesto, era casi una invitación, decidió Severus. El baúl de Diana fue identificado fácilmente por el hecho de que contenía su diario. Tras una mirada al caos general en la habitación, Severus se lo embolsó junto a la tarea de Transfiguraciones de Millicent. Diana probablemente no se sorprendería de haber perdido algo y podría contener información no solo sobre la chica misma, sino también sobre su todavía más sospechoso hermano. 

Algunas pociones ilegales y pastillas para dormir muggles indicaban que Diana conocía a Stephan LaCroix mejor de lo que le convenía. Pero todo lo demás lucía perfectamente inofensivo. 

El estante sólo recibió una mirada investigadora. La segunda lección de la tarde estaba ya por terminar. Severus tenía que marcharse. 

Regresó a la sala común, donde empezó a copiar el ensayo de Transfiguraciones de Millicent. Draco, que apareció unos cinco minutos después, lo ayudó a variarlo un poco. 

-¡Hey, eso es mío! –chilló Millicent cuando ella y Pansy pasaron junto a los muchachos de camino a su dormitorio. 

-Oh, cállate, Millicent –le dijo Severus sin impresionarse-. Lo dejaste caer. 

-¡Pequeño bastardo tramposo! –gritó Millicent. 

-Si paras de gritar y me dejas terminar, podrás tenerlo de vuelta en cinco minutos –dijo Severus con indiferencia-. Sin embargo, si continúas molestándome, lo quemaré, como hago usualmente cuando termino de copiar el ensayo de alguien más. 

Millicent palideció. Ese ensayo le había costado mucho trabajo. Nunca había sido una estudiante particularmente buena y Transfiguraciones era una materia dura. De ninguna manera iba a empezar de nuevo esa tarea. 

Demasiado temerosa como para perder de vista a ese tramposo ladrón, se sentó a la mesa de los muchachos y observó nerviosamente mientras terminaba de copiar. 

Mientras trabajaba, los estudiantes entraban y salían de la sala común, primero calmadamente, luego con algo más de prisa, y finalmente unos cuantos corrieron. 

Severus lanzó el pergamino robado de vuelta a Millicent y miró a su alrededor. Sólo unos pocos de sétimo año quedaban en la habitación y no parecían para nada interesados en los de sexto año. 

Millicent también perdió interés de inmediato. Simplemente agarró su pergamino y corrió a su dormitorio. 

-vamos al dormitorio. Tengo algo que enseñarte ahí –sugirió Severus a Draco. 

Pero cuando entraron, Blaise y Theodore ya estaban ahí, así que nada más dejaron sus bolsas y salieron de nuevo. 

-Dormitorio de quinto año –decidió Severus-. Revisemos a Hieronymus primero. 

El dormitorio estaba vacío y callado. Muy diferente del dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto año, estaba casi demasiado ordenado. 

-Será mejor que tengamos cuidado de dejar todo exactamente como estaba –recalcó Draco. 

-Registré lo de las chicas de sexto y cuarto año –reportó Severus mientras abría el primer baúl-. Nah, este es el de Patrick. 

-¿Estamos buscando solamente a Hieronymus? –preguntó Draco. 

-Sí –confirmó Severus mientras cerraba el baúl-. El padre de Patrick es un auror. Él es uno de los candidatos más improbables que tenemos. 

-¿Entonces, qué hay de las chicas? 

-Nada realmente sospechoso acerca de Pansy –reportó Severus-. Y esta es la cama de Marvin –cerró también el segundo baúl-. Millicent está interesada en las Artes Oscuras, pero aparentemente no sabe tanto al respecto como creíamos. No estoy diciendo que eso la deje libre de sospecha, pero la hace una candidata menos probable. Nope, no es este baúl tampoco. 

El cuarto baúl presentó un poco más de resistencia y, cuando finalmente lo abrió, Severus sonrió trinfante. 

-Hieronymus, por fin –le dijo a Draco-. Y vaya reserva de libros de Artes Oscuras. Aunque la mayoría parecen altamente teóricos. 

-¿Qué significa eso? 

-Una de dos: que no está planeando usar nada de magia oscura este año, o que conoce sus hechizos tan bien que no siente la necesidad de leerlos primero. La primera opción lo haría menos sospechoso, la segunda lo haría más sospechoso. 

Pero ni el baúl ni el estante les dieron más pistas. 

-Bueno, vamos con los de cuarto año –decidió Severus finalmente-. Nada más tenemos que vigilar de cerca a Hieronymus Mattels de ahora en adelante. 

-¿Cuáles son nuestros sospechosos de cuarto año? –susurró Draco mientras se deslizaban dentro del dormitorio. 

-Iago Orson y Mattis Parker aquí, y Diana Bardon entre las chicas –respondió Severus en voz baja-. Diana tiene sustancias ilegales en su baúl similares a las de Stephan, lo cual podría indicar que Lionel está involucrado también con esas cosas. Oh, y tengo el diario de ella en mi bolsillo. 

-¿Robaste su diario? –se sorprendió Draco-. ¿No crees que vaya a darse cuenta? 

-El dormitorio era un desastre y todo estaba abierto –sonrió Severus-. Diana y sus amigas probablemente pierden cosas todo el tiempo. Y si llega a tener la idea de que ha sido robado, sospechará primero de alguna de las otras chicas. 

-¡Hey, mira! –llamó Draco con entusiasmo-. Este es el baúl de Mattis. Tiene una placa con el nombre. 

Severus arrugó la nariz con disgusto ante el baúl magníficamente decorado y su placa dorada. 

-Qué sobrecargado. 

-Bueno, sí, es un poco de mal gusto, pero al menos sabemos con qué baúl comenzar –dijo Draco, tomando a Greenie de manos de Severus otra vez. 

-¡Sniff! –comentó el pequeño erizo verde, que no estaba acostumbrado a cambiar de manos con tanta frecuencia. 

-Está bien, Greenie. Sólo dos baúles más por hoy –tranquilizó Severus a su mascota-. Ahora, veamos que guarda aquí Mattis. 

El baúl se abrió con sorpresiva facilidad y relevó una gran cantidad de dulces, algunos cómics y otro diario. Severus consideró llevárselo también, pero cambió de opinión rápidamente. Mattis no era ni de lejos tan desordenado como Diana y dos diarios perdidos en el mismo nivel atraería atención no deseada. 

En cambio, se sentó en la cama de Mattis y abrió el librito justo ahí. Casi no pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos. 

-Tiene aquí su plan de entrenamiento en las Artes Oscuras para todo el año y está agregando a diario un informe de progreso. 

-¿En un diario abierto que cualquiera puede leer? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido. 

-Sí, parece ser que es con el propósito de que alguien lo lea, de hecho –informó Severus-. El plan de estudios está con una caligrafía diferente. Podría ser del padre o la madre de Mattis, pero también podría ser de alguien más, por supuesto. 

-Altamente sospechoso, entonces –decidió Draco, y Severus asintió. 

-¿Alguna idea de cuál puede ser el baúl de Iago? –preguntó Severus mientras todavía estaba cerrando el de Mattis. 

-¿El que está en la esquina? –sugirió Draco, pero, desafortunadamente, resultó estar equivocado. Les tomó dos intentos más encontrar el baúl correcto. 

-Tengo que traer frascos vacíos la próxima vez que hagamos esto –declaró Severus cuando llegaron al fondo del baúl de Iago. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? 

-Hay otra poción escondida aquí –reportó Severus, destapando la botella sin etiquetar y oliendo cuidadosamente su contenido-. Huele como una potente poción para calmar el dolor, pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad sin llevarme una muestra para analizar. Probablemente debería asegurarme también de si todas las pociones de belleza de Pansy son lo que dicen ser. 

-¿Por qué podría necesitar Iago una poción para el dolor en la escuela? –preguntó Draco, abandonando su infructuosa búsqueda en el estante del muchacho. 

-Eso –dijo Severus- es realmente una buena pregunta. 

A pesar de las muchas preguntas que quedaban abiertas, Severus estaba bastante satisfecho con su progreso cuando regresaron al dormitorio. Los únicos sospechosos que quedaban y cuyas pertenencias aún no habían registrado eran sus propios compañeros de dormitorio y los de tercer año y niveles inferiores. Considerando que era apenas el segundo día de escuela, eso no era demasiado malo. 

Después de cenar, Severus preparó una pequeña trampa para no perder su reputación como el peor bromista de Slytherin, saboteó unos cuantos tubos de crema dental en el baño,  se fue derechito a la cama, y cerró las cortinas. Era hora de ver qué tenía que contarle Diana Bardon a su diario. 

Su primer descubrimiento fue que Diana estaba enamorada de Mattis, pero Mattis aparentemente sólo tenía ojos para Pansy. Bueno, Severus le deseó a él buena suerte, si eso era cierto. Ciertamente la iba a necesitar para lograr la atención de una chica dos años mayor, rica y considerada una belleza por la mayoría de sus compañeros de Casa. 

Pero Mattis no era el único problema de Diana. También estaba seriamente disgustada con sus padres, que se negaban a comprarle una escoba de carreras más cara que la que tenía su hermano. Y dicho hermano era otro problema. Recibía mucha más atención de su padre y conocía mucho mejor las Artes Oscuras, y todos lo tomaban mucho más en serio. 

Severus suspiró. El diario completo era una serie de quejas típicas de una adolescente. Aparte del ocasional comentario acerca de que su hermano conocía mucho más sobre las Artes Oscuras, no había nada incriminante hasta ahí y a él estaba acabándosele la paciencia. Continuaría con eso el día siguiente. 

Remus cayó en su trampa casi a la una de la mañana, despertando a todo el dormitorio al caer al suelo junto con la silla a la que estaba atada la cuerda en la que estaba atrapado. 

-¿Severus? ¿Era esto realmente necesario? –preguntó el hombre lobo cuando los muchachos se reunieron a su alrededor con curiosidad. 

-No es ni de lejos tan sofisticada como la trampa que usé con Albus –señaló Severus en medio de sus carcajadas-. Y nada más quería darte algún tipo de bienvenida a tu nueva posición. 

-Bien, entonces –declaró Remus-. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por cada minuto que permanezca atado. 

Theodore desapareció inmediatamente la cuerda. 

Severus lo miró acusadoramente. 

-Arruinaste mi diversión. 

-Estábamos perdiendo puntos –argumentó Theodore. 

-¿Y? Probablemente haré que lleguemos a los números negativos de todos modos –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Y era una cuerda perfectamente buena la que hiciste desaparecer. Espero que la reemplaces. 

-¿O si no? –desafió Theodore. 

-O si no podrías encontrar una ratonera en algún lugar muy inconveniente cualquier día de estos –le sonrió Severus. 

-¡No más ratoneras, Severus! –dijo Remus en un tono serio pero calmado-. Enviaste suficientes de tus compañeros a la enfermería con eso el año pasado. Y ahora, vuelvan a la cama. Se supone que deben estar dormidos. 

-Fuiste tú quien nos despertó con todo ese ruido –declaró Severus, pero volvió a su cama de todos modos-. Aunque puede que tengas razón. Ya he usado las ratoneras con demasiada frecuencia. Tal vez debería hacer algo mejor este año. 

"Algo mejor" sucedió justo a la mañana siguiente en el baño. Draco y Severus acababan de salir de las duchas cuando Gregory metió el cepillo de dientes en su boca y... lo escupió de inmediato. 

-¡Ahhh! –gritó Gregory, las lágrimas bajaban por su cara y él se inclinó en el lavatorio para beber agua de la llave misma. 

Vincent lo contempló cautelosamente, entonces probó su propio cepillo de dientes. Nada. 

Le puso crema dental y se lo metió a la boca de nuevo. 

-¡Ahhh! –empezó a escupir él también, pero se las arregló para decirle a sus preocupados amigos-. ¡Caliente! ¡Como fuego en mi boca! –aunque fue difícil entender eso a través de las carcajadas de Severus. 

Blaise y Theodore intercambiaron una mirada. Theodore probó su crema dental con la punta de la lengua antes de ponerla en su cepillo. 

-No, sabe completamente normal –tranquilizó a su amigo y empezó a cepillarse los dientes. 

Blaise siguió su ejemplo y primero lamió la crema cuidadosamente. Chispitas empezaron a salir de su nariz. 

Trató de tomar algo de agua también, luego trató de aplicar un hechizo extinguidor a su nariz, hizo el _finite incantatem_... 

Nada funcionó. 

-¿Qué demonios hiciste esta vez, Severus? –demandó Vincent una vez que pudo hablar normalmente otra vez. 

-Oh, tú y Gregory tuvieron una probada de poción potenciadora de sabor en su crema dental –sonrió Severus-. Desaparecerá en un momento. Y en cuanto a Blaise y Theodore, bueno, las suyas son pociones algo más especiales. Durarán al menos un día. 

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Theodore, la boca llena de espuma de la crema dental-. No hay nada malo con la mía. 

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Severus amablemente. 

Theodore escupió la crema dental y miró sus dientes en el espejo. Eran de un chocante rojo Gryffindor. 

-¡Tú, pequeño...! –Theodore se lanzó contra Severus, pero éste lo esquivó y Theodore se estrelló de cabeza contra el marco de metal de la ducha que estaba detrás de su blanco. 

-Ouch –dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba en el suelo para palpar el chichón en su cabeza. 

El día comenzó con Aritmancia y Adivinación para los de sexto año. La segunda materia normalmente era evitada por los Slytherins. Sólo Gregory y Vincent la llevaban, mientras que Severus, Blaise, Theodore y Estella habían elegido Aritmancia. 

Lo cual, por supuesto, resultó en que Severus terminara sentándose junto a Estella. Después de un poco de conflicto interno, Severus decidió usar esa oportunidad para devolverle su libro de Historia. Ella notaría que faltaba mucho antes de que él tuviera otra oportunidad para entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas y sería sospechoso si se lo devolviera una semana entera después de haberlo perdido. 

Tal vez podría usar en cambio el diario de Diana la próxima semana. 

Así que sacó el libro junto con el suyo de Aritmancia y lo deslizó sobre la mesa hacia Estella., 

-Ten –declaró-. Lo encontré en mi bolsa ayer en la noche. Debo haberlo empacado con los míos accidentalmente después de clase. 

Estella frunció el ceño. 

-Yo estaba detrás de ti. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tu escritorio? 

-¿Tal vez se cayó y lo recogí del suelo después de que Boot tropezó con mi bolsa? –sugirió Severus. 

-¿Boot se tropezó con tu bolsa? –Estella parecía dudosa. 

-Bueno, no llegó a caerse. Sólo trastabilló un poco y recuperó el equilibrio, pero algunas de mis cosas se salieron de la bolsa y tuve que volver a guardarlas a la carrera –mintió Severus. 

-Boot no suele ser así de torpe. 

-Siempre está medio dormido después de la clase de Binns –dijo Severus, esta vez honestamente. 

Estella aceptó eso. Después de todo, nadie estaba despierto después de Historia de la Magia. 

La segunda lección fuera una hora de estudio para los Slytherins. Draco y Severus se encontraron en la sala común y entraron al dormitorio de los chicos de segundo año una vez que estuvieron seguros de que las clases habían comenzado otra vez. 

-Esto se está volviendo realmente, realmente aburrido –declaró Draco mientras Severus estaba buscando el baúl de Elton Rover, el único varón sospechoso de Slytherin en segundo año-. Todo lo que encontré en los baúles de los de primer año fueron animales de peluche, juguetes de plástico y de madera y cosas de la escuela. Y los dulces usuales, por supuesto. 

-Nunca dije que los de primer año fueran a ser interesantes –le dijo Severus-. Son nuestros sospechosos más improbables, pero también son aquellos de los que menos sabemos. 

-Y no creo que nos hallamos perdido de nada, en cualquier caso –Draco frunció el ceño-. Registrar baúles se está volviendo algo viejo. Pensé que ser un agente secreto sería entretenido. 

-Sólo si nos atrapan y preferiría que no nos atraparan –comentó Severus-. Eso sería muy peligroso. 

-¿Al menos podremos hacer pronto algo que no sea registrar baúles? –gimió Draco. 

-En todo caso, ya casi terminamos –le recordó Severus-. Después de Elton, sólo quedan de los chicos los de tercer año, Blaise y Theodore y yo registraré los de las chicas mientras tú estás en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. ¡Ah, este es! 

El baúl de Elton Rover era bastante corriente, pero estaba lleno con muchos más libros y pergaminos de los que debería necesitar. 

-Novelas, más que todo –reportó Severus-. Parece ser que le gusta leer ficción. Y aquí tenemos un diario –abrió el libro y empezó a leer, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego lo guardó de nuevo-. No sólo lee ficción. Aparentemente también escribe y es bastante sangriento. 

-¿En serio? –Draco extendió la mano para tomar el libro-. Por fin algo interesante. 

Sin embargo, Severus lo puso fuera de su alcance de inmediato-. ¡No! Cuando dije "sangriento", lo dije en serio. Debe haber leído algunos libros sobre torturas antes de escribir esto. O tal vez ha presenciado torturas. Puede que no haya objetos o libros de Artes Oscuras aquí, pero Elton sigue siendo sospechoso. 

-Su abuelo es auror –le recordó Draco a Severus de repente. 

-Sí, pero no sabemos mucho acerca de sus padres, el muchacho está fascinado con la violencia y sumamente prejuiciado –dijo Severus, cerrando el baúl y colocando de nuevo el hechizo de cierre. 

-¿Me consideras prejuiciado a mí también? –preguntó Draco, con el ceño fruncido. 

-Sí, pero no tanto como solías estarlo y definitivamente no estás fascinado con la violencia –respondió Severus-. ¿Quieres ir a la Biblioteca a hacer algo de tarea?  Todavía tenemos media hora antes del almuerzo. 

-¿No deberíamos mejor terminar con los de tercer año? 

-Eso sería bueno, pero ellos tampoco tienen clase en este momento. Pueden estar en el dormitorio o regresar en cualquier momento. 

-De acuerdo, a la Biblioteca, entonces, pero vamos a trabajar en el dibujo del dragón, no en la tarea –sugirió Draco-. Quiero ponerlo en nuestra puerta cuando esté terminado para ver si asusta a Lupin tanto como lo hizo el otro con Dumbledore. 

-Bien. ¿Te dio Neville esos petardos para Transfiguraciones? 

-Sí, me los pasó justo bajo la nariz de Hagrid y el bufón ni siquiera lo notó –sonrió Draco. 

-Hagrid no es tan malo, ¿sabes? Puede no ser muy brillante, pero tiene buen corazón. 

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aun así sigue sin simpatizarme. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerle una broma a MacGonagall? –preguntó Draco, recordando todos los problemas que Severus había tenido con ella el año anterior. 

-Por supuesto –sonrió Severus-. La única otra opción es tu padre y sería un desperdicio de petardos, ya que todo lo que necesito hacer para que las cosas estallen en su clase es preparar una poción explosiva. 

-Lo cual es mucho más fácil que usar petardos –agregó Draco con un toque de sarcasmo. 

-Sip –confirmó Severus-. Y más barato también, ya que los ingredientes los paga la escuela. 

Pasaron un rato en la Biblioteca haciendo la tarea de Trasfiguración y vigilando a Blaise y Theodore, pero ambos sospechosos simplemente estaban haciendo tareas y, después de un rato, vigilarlos se volvió aburrido y Draco sugirió que podían almorzar temprano. 

El Gran Salón estaba casi completamente vacío, lo cual les dio la oportunidad de observar a sus sospechosos al entrar. Las mesas ya estaban puestas cuando llegaron, pero aún no había comida, para decepción de Greenie, que iba de plato en plato investigando si realmente no había por ahí nada para comer. 

Unos cincos minutos después terminaron las lecciones y los primeros estudiantes entraron charlando y riendo y ocuparon sus lugares usuales. La comida apareció y Draco y Severus empezaron a llenar sus platos y tomaron turnos para vigilar la puerta. 

-Ahí están Monique Lassiter y Clarissa Charlton –comentó Draco unos diez minutos después-. Me pregunto por qué están tan entusiasmadas. Ah, y aquí viene Ginny. ¿Qué está haciendo con esa sangresucia de Granger? 

-Hermione es amiga de su hermano –señaló Severus, observando a Ginny, que estaba a punto de llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor junto con sus compañeros de quinto año-. Supongo que todavía debe estar preocupada por él. 

-Tienes razón –concordó Draco-. Él todavía se ve un poco deprimido y Potter ni siquiera parece notarlo. 

Ciertamente, Harry Potter estaba hablando y riendo con Seamus Finnigan mientras Dean y Neville estaba otra vez tratando de recapturar al sapo Trevor, que saltaba alegremente por la mesa de Gryffindor. 

-¡Oh, no, Trevor! –regañó Neville cuando el sapo aterrizó en la ensalada, pero Trevor lo ignoró y, con otro salto, salió de ahí y logró escapar de las manos de Ginny que intentaban atraparlo. 

El sapo aterrizó junto al plato de Harry Potter y un inesperado relámpago de luz cegó a todos los observadores mientras el plato explotaba en millones de diminutos y afilados fragmentos que se lanzaron en todas direcciones. 

La mayor parte volaron sin causar ningún daño al lugar donde habría estado la cara de Potter si ya se hubiese sentado a la mesa, pero algunos tomaron otras direcciones y varios de los que estaban alrededor y que ya habían sido lastimados por la explosión en sí gritaron de dolor cuando las esquirlas les cortaban la piel. 

-¡Ginny! –gritó Draco, poniéndose en pie de un salto y corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor-. ¡Ginny! 

También Ron olvidó inmediatamente su preocupación por Percy y corrió al lado de su hermana, mientras Neville no podía decidirse entre ayudar a Dean, Ginny o Trevor. 

Severus siguió a Draco tan rápido como le fue posible entre la multitud de aterrados estudiantes, algunos de los cuales trataban de salir mientras que otros se dirigían al lugar de la explosión, ya por curiosidad, ya por deseo de ayudar. 

Hasta las voces de los profesores se escuchaban asustadas al tiempo que trataban de llegar hasta los heridos. 

-¡Por favor, regresen a sus salas comunes! –la voz del director, amplificada mágicamente, se impuso por encima del ruido-. Los elfos domésticos les llevarán pronto el almuerzo. 

Severus notó algunos horrorizados elfos en algún lugar en el fondo. Dobby estaba llorando junto a la silla del director en la mesa del personal. Una vez que la multitud de estudiantes empezó a calmarse y se dirigió a las salidas, Dumbledore se inclinó para palmear gentilmente la espalda del elfo, tratando de confortarlo. 

Ginny tenía algunas quemaduras y cortadas superficiales, como determinó MacGonagall cuando Severus por fin logró llegar hasta ellas. Afortunadamente, las esquirlas sólo la habían rozado. 

-Nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda curar en cuestión de minutos –dijo, tranquilizadoramente, la Cabeza de la Casa de Gryffindor-. Pero tendrás que esperar a que termine con los que están heridos más seriamente. Señor Weasley, ¿está lastimado usted también? 

-N... no, profesora. No estaba todavía a la mesa cuando… -dejó de hablar, contemplando horrorizado a Ginny. 

-Entonces, le sugiero que acompañe a su hermana a la enfermería. Usted también, señor Malfoy. Estoy segura de que a ella le gustará tener su apoyo mientras espera. 

Draco miró a Severus, un poco inseguro sobre qué hacer. 

-Adelante –asintió Severus-. Me reuniré contigo en la enfermería. Tengo que hablar con alguien primero. 

Entretanto, MacGonagall había ido hasta Dean, que estaba sangrado mucho debido a una profunda herida en su hombro. Harry y Seamos estaban tratando de detener la sangre, pero, aparentemente, sus intentos dolían más de lo que ayudaban. 

-No creo que deba tratar de cerrar esa herida, señor Finnigan –advirtió MacGonagall en un tono de leve reprimenda-. Especialmente no con la esquirla todavía adentro –conjuró una camilla en la que Dean se tendió sin protesta alguna-. Ahora pueden levitarlo a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey se encargará de él. Neville, ¿qué ocurre contigo? ¿Estás herido? 

Neville sacudió la cabeza. 

-Trevor –logró sollozar, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. 

Por un momento, Severus sintió una punzada de pánico al darse cuenta de que Greenie no estaba con él, entonces recordó que el erizó probablemente todavía estaba olfateando alegremente en la mesa de Slytherin. Simplemente no lo había recogido al echar a correr hacia la escena de la explosión. 

-Parece que sólo tiene quemaduras leves –diagnosticó MacGonagall luego de una mirada rápida al sapo-. Nada más llévaselo al profesor Hagrid por algún ungüento o poción. Estoy segura de que él sabe cuál es el mejor para un sapo. 

Neville sonrió valientemente a través de sus lágrimas, recogió con gentileza al pequeño paciente y fue a buscar al profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. 

-¡Lucius! –continuó Minerva-. Deja de gritarle a los pobres elfos domésticos. No han hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué no te haces útil por una vez y le enseñas a esas de primer año el camino a la enfermería? Las pobres lucen como si les viniera bien una poción calmante. 

Lucius Malfoy probablemente no era la mejor persona para encargarse de dos niñas histéricas de once años, pero era la primera persona a mano y Severus concordó silenciosamente con el hecho de que necesitaba algo que lo distrajera de gritarle a los elfos hasta hacerlos automutilarse. 

Albus llegó con un todavía sollozante Dobby en brazos y realizó una serie de hechizos reveladores a los restos del plato de Harry. 

-Una trampa muy elaborada –diagnosticó-. Estoy sorprendido de que no haya matado a nadie. 

-¿Quiere decir que esto fue hecho a propósito, director? –Severus se sorprendió de lo horrorizado que sonaba Argus Filch. 

-Sí, ciertamente –confirmó Dumbledore-. Una cantidad de hechizos muy simples combinados con la intención de matar a la persona sentada frente a este plato. En el momento en que alguien tocara el tenedor, el plato explotaría. Las esquirlas se transformarían para tener forma de agujas e irían a gran velocidad en una dirección determinada –señaló las esquirlas con forma de aguja que se habían clavado en el muro-. Nuestro traidor no está tras los secretos de Harry. Quiere matarlo. 

A eso siguió un silencio asombrado, entonces el elfo doméstico empezó a llorar otra vez. 

-Por favor, cálmate –dijo Albus, meciendo gentilmente a Dobby en sus brazos y frotando su espalda-. Encontraremos al culpable antes de que alcance su meta. No hay necesidad de llorar. El ataque falló y sólo hubo heridas leves. 

Mientras observaba al director consolando a los elfos domésticos y calmando los temores del resto del personal, la mente de Severus iba a toda velocidad. El traidor debía haber puesto su trampa antes de que Draco y él llegaran al Gran Salón, o lo habrían notado. Los hechizos empleados podían ser simples, pero le habría tomado más que solo unos segundos en el lugar de Harry para realizarlos. Severus sabía que habría notado a alguien deteniéndose en ese asiento. 

Pero habían llegado mientras la mayor parte de la escuela todavía estaba en clases. Los platos, sin embargo, ya estaban puestos, así que el traidor no había tenido problemas en acceder al plato y cubiertos de Harry. 

-Winky –Severus se dirigió a la menos aterrorizada de los elfos-. ¿Cuándo pusieron los platos? 

-Nosotros está empezando a preparar el Gran Salón media hora antes de que la comida está empezando, señor –Winky lo miró con grandes ojos asustados-. Nosotros está lavando todas las mesas y suelo, luego poner platos, luego cubiertos y último los vasos. Entonces volver nosotros a cocina y preparar comida y bebida para aparecer en el Salón cuando señores la esperan. 

-¿Viste a alguien en el Gran Salón mientras lo preparaban? –continuó Severus. 

-No, Winky no viendo nadie. Sólo elfos domésticos. 

Y los elfos domésticos, especialmente los de Hogwarts, eran incapaces de cometer un asesinato brutal en esa forma. 

-Así que la trampa debe haber sido puesta durante la hora de clase –decidió Severus. 

Albus lo miró sorprendido. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? 

-Nuestro traidor no puede haberla preparado antes de que los platos estuvieran puestos, lo cual fue hecho durante la hora de clase. Lo habría visto, si lo hubiera hecho después de que llegué y eso fue unos minutos antes del final de la clase –explicó Severus-. Albus, tenemos que averiguar dónde estaban todos durante la última media hora de la segunda lección de hoy. Cuáles estudiantes tenían hora de estudio, cuáles clases eran opcionales y cuáles estudiantes no las tomaron, quién estuvo ausente de la clase, quién salió del salón por cualquier motivo... 

Albus asintió. 

-Entonces, tenemos que preguntar a los profesores y consultar los horarios. ¿Tienes idea de por qué falló el ataque? Estoy sorprendido de que no haya matado a quien lo activó. 

-Porque quien haya sido debe haber estado por debajo de la trayectoria de las esquirlas –teorizó la profesora Vector-. Alguien debe haber tratado de alcanzar algo desde algunos asientos de distancia y se estiró sobre la mesa. 

-No –dijo Severus-. Fue Trevor, el sapo de Neville Longbottom. Se escapó y estaba saltando por la mesa. Debe haber aterrizado en el tenedor y activó la explosión. Es un blanco todavía más pequeño de lo que habría sido alguien estirándose sobre la mesa, así que las esquirlas no lo hirieron y sólo sufrió quemaduras. 

Albus sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. 

-El gran plan de asesinato falló a causa del heroísmo de un valiente sapo. Voldemort debe estar hirviendo de rabia. 

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Las chicas realmente sólo tienen pociones de belleza en sus baúles? ¿Millicent es tan inocente como la hace ver ese libro? ¿Y qué hará nuestro traidor ahora que su trampa ha fallado? )ideas sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés pero no recibirán respuesta todavía). Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi prepara una poción para Trevor, Draco habla más de lo que Severus quisiera y Lucius califica tareas.


	5. Investigaciones

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué. 

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente. 

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso. 

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero. 

**Nota de la autora: **

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Afortunadamente, nuestro nuevo módem llegó justo a tiempo, o ustedes habrían tenido que esperar otra semana (el viejo murió el martes). 

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfox@kabsi.at 

**Capítulo 5: INVESTIGACIONES **

En el camino de vuelta desde la enfermería, Severus y Draco hicieron una pequeña desviación a la oficina de Remus Lupin. A pesar de que las clases de la tarde habían sido canceladas por una reunión de emergencia del personal, el profesor de Defensa estaba ahí. 

-Pero tengo que irme en unos minutos –les explicó mientras los dejaba entrar-. No quiero llegar tarde a la reunión. 

-Sólo necesitamos saber cuáles estudiantes tenías en la segunda lección de hoy –dijo Severus, sacando su lista de sospechosos. 

Remus asintió tristemente. 

-No tus principales sospechosos, me temo. Los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de segundo año. 

Severus asintió, mirando la lista. 

-¿Ausencias? 

-No, pero dejé salir al grupo unos tres minutos antes de la hora. Estaban poniéndose algo inquietos y no me pareció necesario empezar con algo nuevo. 

-Eso no es problema –lo tranquilizó Severus-. Ya estábamos en el Gran Salón para esa hora. Nuestro traidor debe haber puesto su trampa antes de eso. ¿Alguno de tus estudiantes salió del aula en algún momento? 

Remus meditó un poco. 

-Dos... no, tres fueron al baño, pero todos volvieron en un lapso razonable. 

-¿Quiénes? –demandó Draco ansiosamente. 

-Phil Hawkins, Fátima Suleyman y Marlies King. Phil tardó más que las otras dos, pero el baño de los varones está más lejos que el de las niñas. 

-¿Qué hay de Sondra Summer y James McGregor? –preguntó Severus, anotando algo en su lista. 

-Sondra se sienta junto a Fátima, pero no salió de la clase y ni siquiera las he atrapado hablando en clase –reportó Remus-. James se sienta solo en la última fila. Parecía estar molesto por algo al empezar la clase, pero después de que le hice algunas preguntas y lo recompensé con cinco puntos, se animó y participó con mucho entusiasmo. 

-Gracias, Remus. Esto nos ayuda mucho –Severus le sonrió al ponerse en pie. 

-¿En verdad? –preguntó Remus, sorprendido. 

-Sí, acabas de eliminar como sospechosos a Sondra y James –respondió Severus. 

-¿Qué hay de Phil, Fátima y Marlies? –preguntó Draco más tarde, en el camino a la sala común. 

-Ninguno de ellos me parece un candidato probable, pero los consideré como sospechosos si todo lo demás falla –respondió Severus-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Blaise, Theodore, Pansy y Millicent no tenían clase tampoco y que lo mismo aplica para por lo menos otra Casa de nuestro mismo año? 

-Granger estaba en la Biblioteca al mismo tiempo que nosotros –señaló Draco-. Eso significa que deben haber sido los Gryffindors. No tenemos sospechosos en ese grupo. 

-Lo cual no implica que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw sí hayan tenido clase –señaló Severus-. Necesitamos los horarios de todos los estudiantes para determinar eso. 

-¿Por qué no le pediste a Lupin que te los mostrara, entonces? 

-Porque no los tiene –suspiró Severus-. Como profesor de Defensa, tiene un horario de todas las clases de Defensa, y como Cabeza de Casa, tiene una copia de los horarios de todos los Slytherins. No tiene los de las demás Casas. 

-¿Entonces, quién los tiene? 

-Albus y MacGonagall son los únicos que tienen la lista completa. Albus, porque es el director y tiene que aprobar todos los horarios; MacGonagall, porque ella los hizo. 

-Entonces, visitemos al director –sugirió Draco-. Estás en buenos términos con él en este momento, ¿verdad? 

-Está en una reunión, Draco, y MacGonagall también. Una reunión en la que tu padre debe estar presente. Y también estará Hagrid, que es incapaz de guardar un secreto no importa cuánto se esfuerce en hacerlo, y Trelawney, en la que no se puede confiar para nada. ¿Cuál crees que sería el resultado si entráramos en una reunión así y pidiéramos una lista que no estamos autorizados a ver? 

-Padre entraría en sospechas, ¿no es así? –adivinó Draco. 

-Tenemos que hablar con todos los profesores confiables, de todos modos –le dijo Severus-. Y tenemos que esperar a que termine la reunión. 

-¿Qué hay de aquellos en quienes no podemos confiar? 

-Albus tendrá que interrogarlos, pero no confiaría mucho en la palabra de ellos en ningún caso. Sería muy propio de Trelawney o Hagrid olvidarse de pasar lista o de que faltaba un estudiante durante su lección. 

-Y padre encubriría al traidor de todos modos –suspiró Draco-. Eso no nos ayuda mucho. 

La sala común de Slytherin estaba llena de excitada charla, principalmente de parte de los de segundo y tercer año, pero loes estudiantes de años superiores susurraban ansiosamente ellos también. En general, los Slytherins parecían aprobar lo que había pasado durante el almuerzo, pero no podían saber todavía cuán mortal podía haber sido la trampa. 

-¡Y BUUUM! –gritó excitadamente Bran Lewis, gesticulando con las manos para imitar una explosión. 

Maximius Mattles se revolcaba de risa en su sillón evitando apenas ir a parar al piso. 

-¿Y oíste cómo gritaban los cobardes? –comentó Gaia Ushton-. Tan asustados de un pequeño "bum". 

-Estaban gritando por las esquirlas que los hirieron –le siseó Draco con enojo-. Eso debe haber sido un poco doloroso, ¿sabes? 

-¿Esquirlas? ¿Qué esquirlas? –preguntó una de las de primer año. Severus todavía no sabía su nombre. 

-Las esquirlas del plato de Potter –declaró Severus fríamente-. Una explosión no es sólo luces y sonidos, niños  -miró con disgusto a los de tercer año-. Una explosión también es fuego y objetos destrozándose, las esquirlas lanzadas al aire en todas direcciones. Pueden golpear otros objetos, dañándolos o destrozándolos, o pueden alcanzar a las personas, herirlas o matarlas. Las explosiones pueden hacer que los muros caigan sobre ustedes, pueden quemarlos, pueden dejarlos ciegos por la luz. Pueden destruir edificios completos. 

Miró a los repentinamente silenciosos estudiantes en derredor suyo. Los de primer año lo contemplaban con grandes ojos asustados. 

Bueno, él no era un prefecto, ¿verdad? No tenía el deber de tranquilizarlos, así que decidió continuar hasta donde pudiera. 

-Esta fue una explosión muy pequeña. Sólo unas diez personas salieron heridas y sólo tres tendrán que pasar más que una noche en la enfermería. Además, sólo afectó a los Gryffindors –continuó gélidamente-. Quien haya estado detrás de esto es un bromista extremadamente descuidado y torpe. Que es un peligro para todos en esta escuela, o bien tenía la intención de lastimar a los demás. Esto bien podría ser una advertencia para todos de parte un atacante que quiere que sepamos que puede entrar a la escuela. Un atacante que quiso decir "la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte". La próxima vez podría hacer volar la mitad del Gran Salón o tal vez toda la escuela. Hasta que el culpable sea hallado, todos estamos en peligro. 

-Pero... pero ¿quién podría querer atacar una escuela? –gimió otro de primer año-. ¿Quién ganaría algo haciendo eso? 

-¿Voldemort? –sugirió Draco-. Volar toda la escuela suena como una buena forma de asegurar la muerte de Harry Potter. 

-Pero nosotros no somos Harry Potter –habló Stephan LaCroix-. La mayor parte de sus seguidores son Slytherins. Muchos tienen hijos en esta escuela. Hijos que están de su lado. ¿Por qué habría de matarlos? El Lord Oscuro jamás dañaría a Slytherin. 

-Matar a Harry Potter podría ser más importante para él que un montón de niños que ni siquiera son magos útiles todavía –dijo Estella Rashton, para sorpresa de todos. Usualmente era una chica muy callada e introvertida y rara vez dejaba que los demás conocieran su opinión. 

-Es simplemente una cuestión de cuánto desea la muerte de Potter –confirmó Draco. 

-Nosotros somos su Casa –argumentó Theodore. 

-Voldemort no es famoso precisamente por su sentimentalismo –señaló Severus-. Podría ser una decisión racional para él. La muerte de Harry Potter es una de sus principales metas y si puede lograrla sacrificando a unos pocos posibles futuros reclutas, lo hará. Arriesga las vidas de los soldados que ya le han probado su lealtad cada vez que los envía a combatir. ¿Por qué habría de contenerse de arriesgar las vidas de niños que ni siquiera le han jurado lealtad, todavía? 

Eso bastó. Uno de los de primer año estalló en llanto, luego otro. Elena, la pequeña hija de muggles de segundo año, empezó a sollozar también y algunos de tercer año se retiraron a las escaleras, rumbo a sus dormitorios. 

-Nuestro Lord no nos mataría –anunció Gregory Goyle tercamente. 

-¿Realmente estás seguro de eso? –le preguntó Severus, aunque dudaba de que Gregory fuera lo suficientemente brillante como para deducir esas cosas. La oportunidad de sembrar algo de duda en la mente del muchacho era algo que no podía dejar pasar. 

-Por supuesto –respondió Gregory, pero, junto a él, Vincent lucía pensativo. 

-Yo no –dijo Severus suavemente mientras pasaba junto a Gregory camino de la puerta. 

Ligeramente confundido, Draco lo siguió. 

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó cuando Severus no volteó en su camino por el corredor. 

-A averiguar si los demás profesores no han vuelto todavía. La oficina de Vector es la más cercana y su materia es opcional. El grupo al que enseñaba requiere una investigación más detallada. 

-¡Oh! –dijo Draco después de un momento-. ¿Por qué? 

-Porque no todos los estudiantes llevan Artimancia o Adivinación. Los que no, tenían esa hora libre. 

-Oh –dijo Draco otra vez. 

Vector no estaba en su oficina, pero Severus insistió en que debían esperarla. 

-Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, así que es probablemente el primer lugar al que se dirigirá después de la reunión. 

Ciertamente, casi un cuarto de hora después, la profesora Vector llegó. 

-La última lección del día se impartirá normalmente –le dijo a los muchachos, luciendo sólo ligeramente sorprendida de que hubieran ido a verla a ella en lugar de a su Cabeza de Casa. 

-En realidad, tenemos algunas preguntas más importantes –le dijo Severus. 

La profesora Vector enarcó una ceja mirándolo, mientras abría su oficina. 

-¿Como qué? 

-Como qué grupo tenía en la segunda lección y quién faltó –explicó Severus una vez que estuvieron dentro. 

Vector suspiró. 

-Albus nos preguntó precisamente eso. ¿Por qué no van a preguntarle a él? 

-Porque las respuestas de primera mano son más cercanas a los hechos –Severus citó una de las frases favoritas de ella. 

-Muy bien. Tenía a los sétimos años y no hubo ausencias, aunque una chica llegó cinco minutos tarde asegurando que había tenido que ir al baño justo al empezar la lección. 

-¿Alguna otra salida al baño? –preguntó Severus calmadamente-. ¿En especial durante la segunda mitad de la lección? 

-No, ninguna. Ninguno de mis estudiantes pudo haberlo hecho. 

Severus asintió. 

-¿Quiénes son tus estudiantes? 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Vector, sorprendida-. Ya te dije, eran los de sétimo año. 

-Ah, pero ¿quiénes de sétimo año toman Aritmancia? Los que todavía no son sospechosos –sonrió Draco. 

-Sólo sé quiénes son sospechosos y no voy a darte mi lista de clase –insistió Vector. 

Seveus dudó, pero luego miró su lista de sospechosos. 

-Está bien. Sólo dime "sí" o "no" para los que considero sospechosos. ¿Stephan LaCroix? 

-Ese es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, ¿no? No, nunca le he dado clases. 

-¿Benjamín Davids? 

-Sí, es uno de los mejores del grupo. 

-¿Lionel Bardon? 

-Sí, pero ese es pésimo. Siempre comete los errores más ridículos. 

-¿Neel Ferris? 

-No, nunca lo había oído nombrar –Vector sacudió la cabeza. 

-La otra clase para los sétimos años era Adivinación, supongo –dijo Severus. 

-Sí, la profesora Trelawney no tuvo ausencias tampoco, hasta donde puedo recordar –dijo Vector-. No te recomendaría interrogarla. Se supone que ella no debe saber nada de tu misión. 

-No te preocupes, no lo haré –prometió Severus-. Tender que preguntarle a Albus si hubo salidas al baño durante su lección. 

Mientras salían de la oficina, la voz amplificada del director anunció  en toda la escuela que la quinta lección sí se impartiría. 

Draco se tapó los oídos. 

-Quisiera que encontraran una forma de calcular bien el volumen para ese hechizo. Sé que necesita hacerse oír hasta en el último calabozo, ¿pero para eso necesita sonar aquí arriba como un dragón rugiendo? 

-Podríamos tratar de convencerlo de poner parlantes muggles en cada habitación de la escuela. Tendrían el mismo volumen en todas partes –sugirió Severus en broma. 

Draco le hizo una mueca. 

-Eeewww. ¿Quedan tachados de la lista los de sétimo año? 

Severus sacudió la cabeza. 

-En primer lugar, todavía no sabemos si hubo idas al baño en Adivinación ni qué estudiantes llevan esa material. Dudo que Stephan se moleste en tomarla. 

-Oh, entonces, ¿iremos ahora a la oficina del director? 

-No, a la Biblioteca –sonrió Severus-. No he visto hoy ahí a Madame Pince y tampoco estaba a la hora del almuerzo. 

-¿Y? 

-Ella enseña latín este año, porque la profesora Rosetta se encarga de Runas Antiguas y Albus no pudo conseguir a tiempo un nuevo profesor de latín. 

-¿Crees que estaba en clase? 

-Sí, probablemente. 

Pero sólo encontraron a Dobby y Winky en la Biblioteca, ocupados reparando libros dañados. 

-La profesora Pince, señor, va yendo a Hogsmeade esta mañana, señores –les informó Winky. 

-Profesora Pince decir Dobby cuide bien de la Biblioteca, porque ella necesita doctor ver hoy –agregó Dobby. 

-¿No estuvo en la Biblioteca en todo el día? –demandó Severus. 

Los elfos domésticos sacudieron sus cabezas, agitando sus orejas al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Saben si ella tuvo alguna clase durante la segunda lección? –trató Draco sin mucha esperanza. 

-No, Dobby y Winky no sabiendo –respondió Winky tristemente. 

-¡No no, sí! Ella teniendo clase. Dobby tiene horario que dice cuándo Dobby reemplazar profesora Pince en Biblioteca y horario de Dobby dice que Dobby debe estar en Biblioteca miércoles segunda lección –reportó ansiosamente la elfa. 

-¿Dice tu horario qué clase era? –continuó Draco casi igual de ansiosamente. 

Dobby sacudió la cabeza tristemente. 

-No, Dobby no sabe. 

-No hay problema –dijo Severus calmadamente-. Siempre podemos preguntarle a Madame Pince cuando regrese. 

La última clase del día infortunadamente era Pociones. Normalmente, Severus habría disfrutado el prospecto de una lección completa de Lucius metiendo la pata, pero ese día deseaba tener un profesor al que pudiera interrogar después de clase. No podía permitir que Lucius se diera cuenta de que estaba jugando al detective, por supuesto. 

En el camino a los calabozos encontraron a Neville, que lucía miserable. 

-¡Hey, Neville! –llamó Draco al Gryffindor-. ¿Qué pasa? 

-Es Trevor –explicó Neville, tratando de sonreír débilmente-. Está sufriendo mucho. El profesor Hagrid me dio un ungüento para lagartos, pero no parece hacerle mucho bien. 

-La piel de un lagarto es muy diferente de la de un sapo –concordó Severus-. ¿No tenía ninguna medicina para sapos? 

-No, ni siquiera para salamandras. Revisó bien. 

-Bueno –declaró Severus-. Entonces tendremos que preparar un poco. Al profesor Malfoy probablemente no le importará qué estemos haciendo y, después de todo, Trevor salvó hoy cuando menos una vida. 

-¿Trevor hizo qué? –preguntó Neville, incrédulo. 

-Activó una explosión que de otra manera podría haber sido activada por un estudiante sentado cerca del plato destruido, muy probablemente Harry Potter. Trevor es lo bastante pequeño como para que todas las esquirlas pasaran por encima de él sin hacerle daño. 

-¿Realmente crees que eso pudo matar a Harry? –Neville palideció. 

-Viste lo que le hizo una sola de esas esquirlas a Dean, y solo lo alcanzó en el brazo –respondió Severus calmadamente-. Si Harry hubiera estado sentado en su sitio habitual a la mesa cuando estalló el plato, habría recibido cantidad de ellas justo en la cara y la parte superior del cuerpo. 

-Oh, Trevor –susurró Neville, mirando al pequeño paciente en su mano. 

-Trevor estará bien –prometió Severus-. Las quemaduras son dolorosas, pero no son tan graves como para matarlo. 

-Así que esto es realmente lo mejor que pudo pasar –agregó Draco-. Le habría ido mucho peor a cualquier otro que hubiera activado la trampa. 

-¡¿Trampa?! –chilló Neville. 

Severus le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Draco. 

-Bueno, ¿por qué habría de estallar un plato? –le preguntó a Neville-. No están hechos de materiales explosivos. Si hubiera sido un caldero, se podría haber creído que hubo una desafortunada reacción de los ingredientes. Puede suceder, si el caldero no ha sido lavado apropiadamente. Sin embargo, la comida y las pociones lavaplatos no son explosivas. Para que un plato estalle de esa manera, debe haber sido preparado para ello. 

-¿Pero quién podría querer matar a Harry? –preguntó Neville, y entonces se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-. Oh, cierto, él. 

-Exactamente –dijo Draco. 

-Posiblemente –dijo Severus con determinación, dirigiéndole a Draco otra mirada de advertencia-. Podría ser simplemente una broma que salió mal, alguien tratando de imitar mi broma del petardo en la sopa sin usar un petardo. Pero quien haya sido es peligrosamente estúpido o descuidado, si no se dio cuenta de que las esquirlas serían peligrosas. 

Entretanto, habían llegado al calabozo de Pociones. 

Una rápida mirada alrededor confirmó que Lucius Malfoy no estaba por ahí. 

Severus suspiró. 

-Ni siquiera echó llave a la oficina. Remus tendrá que empezar a registrar nuestros dormitorios para encontrar todos los ingredientes faltantes antes de que alguien haga volar accidentalmente toda la escuela. 

-Especialmente nuestro "bromista" –agregó Draco, y Neville se estremeció. 

-Bueno, en este momento este caos nos da ventaja –declaró Severus-. Ustedes dos, preparen el caldero, yo traeré los ingredientes que necesitamos. 

Severus no era el único estudiante aprovechándose de los suministros de la oficina de Lucius. 

-Vaya, Pansy, Seamus, ¿siquiera saben para qué son esos ingredientes? 

-Los necesito para mi poción enrojecedora de labios –declaró Pansy-. Olvidé traer la botella nueva. 

Seamus Finnigan se sonrojó. 

-Nada más... nada más estaba curioseando, en serio. No iba a llevarme nada. 

Seversu probablemente no les habría creído ni aunque sus mentiras fueran menos obvias. Sin embargo, si Pansy realmente quería ponerse en los labios una poción que incluía bayas azules en polvo, eso probablemente los volvería de un brillante azul antes que de cualquier tono similar al rojo. Y en cuanto a Seamus, bueno, ¿tal vez debería indicarle que un frasco de semillas de lirio se asomaba fuera de su repleto bolsillo? 

Ambos ingredientes podían usarse en pociones oscuras, pero eran lo suficientemente legales como para que hubieran podido comprarlos en cualquier droguería. Ninguno era venenoso por sí solo y definitivamente tampoco eran explosivos. Severus sacudió la cabeza y los dejó en paz a ambos. 

-¡Sniff! –declaró Greenie alegremente cuando Severus sacó para él una gran oruga de uno de los frascos antes de elegir los ingredientes que necesitaba para ayudar a Trevor, el heroico sapo.  
Sonrió al ver una cucaracha asomándose cautelosamente entre dos frascos. Los insectos tuvieron una época dura cuando Greenie y él vivían en la habitación del profesor de pociones, en la puerta siguiente. El pequeño erizo verde adoraba atiborrarse de cucarachas frescas. 

A pesar de eso, los insectos se habían adaptado bien a los calabozos de Hogwarts. Su población era bastante grande para ese momento. 

Severus se preguntó cómo se las estaría arreglando Lucius.  No creía que el hombre tuviera ninguna tolerancia hacia las alimañas, pero tampoco les tenía tanto asco como Mary Sue. 

Afuera, en el salón de clase, un montón de estudiantes se habían reunido alrededor de su mesa, donde Draco y Neville ya habían encendido el fuego bajo el caldero de Draco. Severus tuvo que abrirse paso a empujones entre la multitud para poder colocar en la mesa a Greenie y los ingredientes. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Vicent cuando empezó a picar raíces de abedul-. ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que tenemos que preparar hoy? El profesor Malfoy no lo dijo. 

-Estamos preparando algo para aliviar el dolor en los sapos, creo –respondió Draco-. Neville está preocupado por Trevor, así que Severos decidió enseñarle cómo ayudarlo. 

-En ese caso, quiero probar esa receta para oscurecedor de cejas de _Bruja Adolescente_ –decidió Alicia y Juliana dejó escapar un gritito de entusiasmo. 

-¿Tienes tu _Bruja Adolescente_ contigo? –le preguntó Lavender a Parvati-. Tal vez valga la pena probar. 

-Yo haré otro intento con la poción controladora de mentes –anunció Ron-. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Harry? 

Harry sacudió la cabeza. 

-No, gracias. Siempre he querido intentar hacer bombones de caramelo en un caldero. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad mientras todavía estoy en la escuela. 

-Yo te ayudaré, Ron –ofreció Seamus-. Encontro fascinante esa poción controladora de mentes. 

Esta vez Lucius se encontró con una escena completamente diferente cuando entró a su salón. A pesar de que el armario había sido arrasado otra vez, cada estudiante parecía estar trabajando diligentemente y, por una vez, la pizarra estaba intacta. 

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo? –preguntó con paciencia forzada. 

-Estudio independiente, profesor –declaró Severus sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su caldero. 

-Eso permite que cada uno de nosotros se concentre en sus mayores habilidades, debilidades o intereses –declaró la molestia de pelo revuelto-. Hay tantísimas pociones interesantes que es imposible enseñarlas todas en clase, pero también son muchas las que no cuentan con el interés de todos los estudiantes, o podrían ser demasiado difíciles para alguno, mientras que otras podrían... 

-Capto la idea –la interrumpió Lucius con un gruñido. Su primera reacción había sido enojarse, pero, pensándolo bien, esto le ahorraría el tener que pensar en algo nuevo para poner a trabajar a ese grupo-. Bien, pero esta vez iba a pasar lista antes de que empezaran a trabajar, ya que pensé que eso ayudaría a evitar accidentes –en realidad, Filius Flitwick lo había llevado aparte para llamarle la atención por el error y le había dado algunas instrucciones sobre cómo organizarse apropiadamente, pero los estudiantes no tenían por qué enterarse de eso-. Sin embargo, viendo que ya todos están trabajando, supongo que no hay necesidad de tomar esa precaución por esta vez. ¿Tú eres Parvati Patil? –le preguntó a la primera chica en la primera fila-. ¿Y tú eres Hermione Granger? 

-No, soy Lavender Brown, profesor. Hermione es la chica en la tercera fila. 

Lucius apretó los dientes. La molestia de cabello revuelto no se le parecía en nada a una Hermione. Oh, bueno. 

-Patil y Brown, ya veo. ¿En qué están trabajando? –un aire de profesionalismo no podía hacer daño. 

-Es una poción para el cabello que mi madre solía preparar –contestó Parvati-. No estoy enteramente segura de la receta exacta, así que tenemos que preparar un poco para probarla. 

Entonces, no era una sangresucia, a fin de cuentas. Lucius anotó eso diligentemente y fue a la siguiente mesa. 

-Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. ¿Qué están preparando? 

-Una poción para el dolor de cabeza que aprendimos en cuarto año –respondió Vincent-. Greg nunca la entendió de todo, así que está intentándolo otra vez y me pidió que observara para descubrir qué es lo que hace mal. 

Otro Slytherin que era demasiado amable, en opinión de Lucius. Gruñó y siguió adelante. 

-¿Alice Mortimer y Juliana Carlson? 

-Sí –confirmó Alice-. Estamos preparando una receta de una revista. Una poción de maquillaje. 

¡Qué aburrido! Lucius pasó a la segunda fila. 

-Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. ¿Su proyecto? 

-Erm... ah... hum… Bueno, es un veneno suave, professor Malfoy –admitió Theodore. 

-Para ratas y ratones y cosas así, ya sabe –agregó Blaise apresuradamente. 

-Ah, excelente, excelente –asintió Lucius-. Parece haber un montón de alimañas en esta escuela. Draco y Severus Snape, ¿por qué están trabajando con el chico Longbottom? 

-El proyecto fue su idea, profesor –dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. 

¡Pequeño mocoso desobediente! 

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –gritó Lucius-. ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin! –el recordatorio de que podía quitar puntos había sido de parte del propio director, cuando se quejó del escándalo que hacían sus estudiantes en clase. 

Severus sonrió burlón. 

-Felicitaciones, Draco. Eres el primero de nuestra clase en perder puntos en Pociones este año –dijo con aire casual. 

Lucius no estaba enteramente seguro de si el comentario tenía intención o no de ser sarcástico. Si la tenía, definitivamente no iba a reprenderlo, así que no reaccionó. 

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el gran proyecto de ustedes? –preguntó en cambio. 

-Una poción sanadora para el sapo de Neville –reportó Severus-. Se lastimó en la explosión de hoy, así que tendremos una oportunidad de comprobar si funciona. 

-Ya veo –Lucius estaba a punto de continuar cuando notó algo verde olfateando la mano de Neville-. ¿Qué hace ese erizo infernal en la mesa? 

-Necesita ejercicio –declaró Severus-. La jaula es grandiosa para transportarlo y para encerrarlo toda la noche, pero es demasiado pequeña como para que viva en ella permanentemente. Siempre lo dejo salir durante la clase para asegurarme de que tenga oportunidad de moverse. 

-¿Sabe el director al respecto? –demandó Lucius. 

-Por supuesto –Severus lo miró como si la pregunta misma fuera un insulto. 

-Lo comprobaré con él –anunció Lucius antes de dirigirse al siguiente grupo-. Seamus Finnigan y... –revisó su lista otra vez- ¿Ronald Weasley? 

-Es Ron, profesor –lo corrigió Ron-. Y estamos haciendo un segundo intento con la poción controladora de mentes, ya que no lo logramos el lunes. 

-Muy bien –Lucius le sonrió a Seamus, ignorando a Ron-. ¿Por qué la mesa detrás de ustedes está vacía? Estaba ocupada el lunes. 

-Yo estaba ahí –reportó Seamus-. Con Dean Thomas-. Él está todavía en la enfermería por el incidente del almuerzo. 

Lucius asintió y escribió "enfermería" junto al nombre de Dean Thomas en su lista de clase. La reunión de emergencia le había enseñado una cosa o dos de por qué los profesores pasaban lista. Al momento en que el director preguntó qué estudiantes habían faltado a clases o habían salido antes, los demás profesores sacaron sus listas de asistencia y había podido responderle sin la menor duda. 

-Harry Potter –gruñó-. Y Hermione Granger. ¿Trabajan en proyectos separados? 

-Sí, yo estoy... er... experimentando con una variante de una receta muggle, y Hermione está preparando algo... bueno, no puedo recordar bien el nombre. Creo que se llama "Poción Agamatris" o algo así. Parece ser realmente complicada y está en una etapa difícil justo ahora, así que tiene que concentrarse y no puede contestarle en este momento –reportó Harry. 

La clase estalló en carcajadas. 

Por los ingredientes y el color de la poción en el caldero de Hermione, Severus habría podido decirle a Lucius cuál era en realidad el nombre que Potter había distorsionado tan lastimosamente, pero ¿para qué molestarse? Se suponía que él era un simple estudiante de sexto año. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que estaba preparando una Gryffindor? 

-Y Estella Rashton –Lucius marcó el último nombre en su lista. Ahora nada más tenía que calificar esas idiotas tareas y entonces estaría libre para hacer lo que quisiera. 

-Estoy tratando de desarrollar una combinación de fertilizante y poción para teñir –reportó Estella-. En este preciso momento estoy comprobando si alguno de los ingredientes que pretendo utilizar tiene riesgos de explotar al ser combinado con los demás. Es por eso que no he empezado con mi caldero. Probablemente no tendré suficiente tiempo para algo más que planear mi experimento en esta lección. 

Lucius frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía una chiquilla con un proyecto así de científico? Bueno, al menos estaba ocupada y no necesitaba ayuda de él. El segundo año había sido un infierno, el tercero y el cuarto no habían sido mucho mejor y ni siquiera quería recordar a los de quinto y sétimo año, a los que había enseñado el martes. Al menos los de primer año habían estado suficientemente contentos con una asignación de lectura mientras él leía su periódico. Sin embargo, ese día todavía no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. 

Bueno, primero la tarea, y entonces estaría libre. 

-Muy bien, entreguen sus ensayos –ordenó. 

-Están en su escritorio –respondió Severus distraídamente. 

Lucius fue al frente de la clase y revisó. Ciertamente, había una desordenada pila de muy delgados rollos de pergamino. Los recogió y los contó, entonces contó rápidamente las cabezas. 

-Falta uno –anunció. 

-Debe ser el de Dean –ofreció Seamus-. No pude abrir su baúl para traerlo. 

Lucius asintió. 

-Oh, cierto, olvidé que faltaba él –se sentó en la silla. "¡Qué cosa más incómoda!", y comenzó a leer el primer ensayo. Gregory Goyle había descrito el proceso de preparación de la poción. 

Lucius corrigió 65 errores de ortografía y anotó un pequeño signo positivo en el pequeño cuaderno que Sprout le había dado para las calificaciones de los estudiantes. 

Vincent Crabbe había tratado de analizar su error. La teoría sonaba un poco extraña, pero la ortografía era correcta. Lucius anotó otro positivo. 

Hermione Granger había escrito tres rollos sobre el descubrimiento de la poción. Lucius leyó las primeras diez líneas y anotó otro positivo de mala gana. 

Neville Longbottom había estudiando la historia de la poción. "¡Estúpido mocoso auror!", pero no pudo encontrar una razón para no darle un positivo. 

Draco. Una comparación con el _Imperius_. ¿De dónde habría sacado el muchacho esa idea? Positivo. 

Severus Snape escribió sobre... Lucius no tenía idea de qué era eso. 

Contempló el pergamino durante varios minutos, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido. Rayos, necesitaba un diccionario y no podía ser visto consultando uno delante de los estudiantes. Había buscado algo en el libro de Pociones durante la clase de segundo año y los estudiantes todavía habían estado riéndose cuando terminó la lección, media hora después, murmurando entre ellos que ni siquiera Mary Sue, quienquiera que fuese ella, había estado tan despistada. 

Metió el pergamino bajo el montón y tomó el siguiente. Tendría que calificar ese en su tiempo libre, pero todavía podía lidiar con el resto en ese momento. 

Lavender Brown había escrito sobre el inventor de la poción. Eso era bastante fácil. Positivo. 

A continuación, Parvati Patil escribió sobre por qué esa poción nunca había sido declarada ilegal, luego Harry Potter estudiando posibles formas de detectar si la poción se encontraba en la bebida de alguien. Positivo, positivo. 

Seamus Finnigan había escrito un excelente ensayo sobre los usos y efectos de las pociones controladoras de mentes. Lucius se estremeció internamente al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a agradarle un Gryffindor. 

Una explosión, un chillido y un sonido de líquido derramado en alguna parte de la primera fila. 

-¡Oh, no! Ese debe haber sido el ingrediente equivocado –chilló Lavender Brown. 

-Probablemente debían ser hojas de menta después de todo –concordó Parvati Patil. 

-Limpien ese desastre y empiecen otra vez –gruñó Lucius sin levantar la mirada de los ensayos. 

Theodore Nott escribió sobre las ventajas y desventajas de la poción controladora de mentes comparada con el _Imperius_ y Blaise Zabini había escrito una comparación entre diferentes variantes de la poción controladora de mentes. Lo mismo había hecho Pansy Parkinson, mientras que Millicent Bulstrode había teorizado sobre cómo habría reaccionado el Ministerio si el lord oscuro hubiera usado la poción en lugar del _Imperius_ para obtener seguidores. 

Estella Rashton había logrado escribir al menos el doble del largo requerido estudiando por qué jamás debía agregarse pelo de murciélago a una poción controladora de mentes. Esa chica claramente no entendía cuál era su lugar en la sociedad mágica.

Alice Mortimer había escrito sobre los usos de la poción en animales y Juliana Carlson, cobre las consecuencias sospechadas de un uso prolongado en magos, y ahí estaba el ensayo de Severus Snape otra vez. 

Un repentino siseo del fondo del salón y un olor a algo dulce quemado empezaron a llenar el lugar. 

-Oh, yuck, Harry –declaró la molestia de cabello revuelto-. Si vas a usar la clase de Pociones para cocinar, al menos saca el caldero del fuego cuando se queme la comida. 

-Está demasiado caliente –se quejó ese idiota de Potter-. No puedo tocarlo. 

-Entonces no lo hagas –regañó Granger-. ¡Por Dios, Harry! _Extinquo! Wingardium Leviosa! _

Lucius miró rápidamente a ambos Gryffindors y observó a Granger levitar el caldero de Potter al lavatorio y ponerlo a enfriar en el agua. El olor permaneció, pero al menos el humo desapareció poco después. 

Oh, qué rayos. Severus definitivamente había escrito más de lo necesario y dudada de que el muchacho hubiera descuidado su investigación. Había crecido para ser un Maestro de Pociones, después de todo. Agregó otro positivo a su cuaderno y con eso terminó. 

Caminando de mesa en mesa fue devolviendo los ensayos. 

-Un trabajo bastante bueno, clase –Dumbledore había insistido en la necesidad de decirle de vez en cuando a sus estudiantes que habían trabajado bien-. Aunque algunos de ustedes superaron un poco la extensión. Para la próxima vez, indicaré un máximo para la extensión de sus ensayos y espero que ninguno de ustedes lo supere. ¿Está claro? 

Unos cuantos asentimientos desinteresados. Todos estaban ocupados con sus calderos. 

Lucius se encogió de hombros y continuó. Primera fila: Brown y Patil, Goyle y Crabbe, Nott y Zabini. Segunda fila: Mortimer y Carlson, Parkinson y Bulstrode, Finnigan y... 

-Weasley, ¿dónde está su ensayo? –Lucius revisó los pergaminos otra vez, pero no pudo recordar haberlo calificado siquiera. ¡Pero si había leído todos los ensayos! 

-Oh, oh. Está aquí en mi bolsa –tartamudeó Ronald Weasley-. Aquí está. 

Pero Lucius sacudió la cabeza. 

-¡Detención! Búsqueme después de clases –rugió y siguió adelante. 

Granger y Potter, Draco, Snape y Longbottom, y finalmente Rashton. 

No, no faltaban pergaminos. ¿Cómo era posible que los hubiera contado mal?  

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comprenderlo, hubo un chillido detrás de él y el caldero de Gregory Goyle empezó a derramarse. 

-¡Apaga el fuego! –gritó Vincent Crabbe a su amigo, pero la poción ya había apagado el fuego por sí misma. Sin embargo, un pegajoso desastre azul fluía sobre la mesa junto a la del muchacho. 

-Ah, señor Weasley. Algo para que haga durante su detención, supongo –comentó Lucius justo cuando el caldero de Alice Mortimer producía un fuerte siseo y se derretía en una fea sopa café sobre la mesa de la muchacha, y desafortunadamente resultó ser inflamable. 

Alice y Juliana se apartaron de su mesa cuando ésta estallaba en llamas. 

-_Extinguo!_ –Lucius realizó el encantamiento apresuradamente y respiró aliviado cuando las llamas desaparecieron antes de que algo más se incendiara también. Sin embargo, la mesa había quedado más allá de las posibilidades de cualquier encantamiento _reparo_.

-Creo que es hora de que empiecen a limpiar sus mesas –decidió luego de una rápida mirada a la hora-. Quiten sus calderos del fuego y guarden los ingredientes.

-¿No va a controlar primero nuestros progresos? –demandó Granger. 

-Lo haré una vez que los fuegos estén apagados y las mesas, limpias –declaró Lucius. 

Cinco minutos después, los ruidos de empujones, golpes de puertas, choques y frasco cayéndose disminuyeron y Lucius, con una sensación de trabajo cumplido, fue a inspeccionar la poción de Brown y Patil. 

Como si fuera una decisión de último minuto, la poción de Nott y Zabini explotó con un gran ruido, dejando una gran mancha roja en el cielorraso. 

Después de un momento de solamente mirar sorprendido, Lucius decidió sacar su cuaderno. 

-Parece que será un negativo para la asignación práctica de ustedes dos este día. 

Patil y Brown se las había arreglado para superar en su segundo intento el estado en que la poción había explotado la primera vez, pero no habían logrado terminarla a tiempo. Aún así, habían progresado, ganando un positivo para cada una. 

Unos negativos para Crabbe y Goyle, ya que no tenían poción para mostrarle, negativos para Carlson y Mortimer, Nott y Zabini. Positivos para Parkinson y Bulstrode, su poción había queado bien. Negativos para Finnigan y Weasley, ya que su poción había quedado mal otra vez. Negativo para Potter. Un reluctante positivo para la molestia, que aseguraba haber alcanzado exitosamente el estado de su poción, que necesitaría más trabajo la próxima semana. Su caldero fue levitado a un lugar seguro en el laboratorio de pociones hasta entonces. 

Positivos para Draco, Snape y Longbottom. Trevor, el sapo, había mejorado visiblemente y croó alegremente para Lucius. Y un positivo para Rashton, había escrito tres pies de pergamino sobre las posibles reacciones de sus ingredientes. 

Lucius envió fuera a sus estudiantes y colapsó en su silla. 

-¡Twinky! –rugió, llamando al único elfo doméstico que todavía parecía estar dispuesto a servirle. 

-¿Señor? –llamó una vocecita desde el otro lado de su escritorio-. Aquí está mi ensayo. ¿Qué hay de mi detención? 

Lucius miró sorprendido a Weasley por un momento. 

-Oh, cierto, tu detención. 

-Y yo me estaba preguntado si podría recomendarme algunos libros para leer más sobre pociones controladoras de mentes –anunció Seamus Finnigan-. Quiero hacerla bien la próxima vez. 

**Continuará... **

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Notaron cómo Lucius contó mal los ensayos? ¿Y qué significa en realidad el nombre que dio Harry a la poción de Hermione? ¿Aprenderá Lucius alguna vez como enseñar una clase? (propuestas sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés, pero no serán respondidas aún). Por favor, comenten. 

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi habla con Albus, Draco quiere reclutar a Neville y Lucius escribe una carta. 


	6. La advertencia de Dumbledore

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Listo!

Ya temía que no podría terminar a tiempo este capítulo, pero lo logré apenas.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 6: LA ADVERTENCIA DE DUMBLEDORE **

A pesar de que Severus y Draco llegaron un poco tarde para la cena, no había comida en las mesas cuando entraron al Gran Salón. Todos los profesores estaban sentados a la mesa del personal luciendo muy serios, con la única excepción de Lucius Malfoy, cuya cara estaba oculta tras su ejemplar del Daily Prophet.

El director los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza cuando entraron, pero continuó vigilando las entradas fijamente.

En la mesa de Gryffindor había algunos lugares vacíos, pero, para alivio de Draco, Ginny estaba ahí, junto a Colin y Dennis Creevey, aunque no parecía estar participando de la conversación.

Potter estaba, como siempre, flanqueado por Hermione y Ron Weasley, quien fruncía el ceño mirando hacia la mesa del personal.

Severus asumió que todavía estaba haciendo pucheros por la detención que le había dado Lucius.

Considerando que Weasley realmente había tenido consigo su ensayo, aunque había olvidado entregarlo, el castigo parecía un poco fuerte, pero Lucius claramente no tenía idea de cómo usar sus poderes disciplinarios.

Severus casi deseó poder darle algunos consejos, pero, por supuesto, tenía que continuar fingiendo que no recordaba nada de su vida adulta.

Los rumores volaban de un extremo a otro del salón, algunos acerca del incidente durante el almuerzo, otros acerca de la ausencia de comida en sus platos.

Finalmente, luego de la apresurada entrada de Luisa Hunter-Moor diez minutos después de lo que habría sido el comienzo normal de la cena, Albus Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio. Todos los estudiantes, la mayoría confiadamente, algunos temerosos, otros ansiosos, algunos aburridos y unos pocos desafiantes.

-Tengo muy malas noticias para ustedes –anunció Albus, con lo que se callaron hasta los últimos susurros en las mesas de los estudiantes-. La mayoría de ustedes vio lo que sucedió hoy durante el almuerzo. Un plato explotó, lastimando a algunos de ustedes y estoy seguro de que todos se han preguntado cómo pudo haber sucedido. Platos que explotan no son accidentes caseros normales y, ciertamente, luego una detenida inspección, comprobamos que el plato fue preparado mágicamente para hacerlo estallar.

Pequeños murmullos surgieron entre los de primer año, especialmente en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Era claro que todavía creían que había sido un accidente.

-Por supuesto, esto puede haber sido una broma que salió horriblemente mal, aunque, a juzgar por los encantamientos que se utilizaron, no lo parece.  Si es así, le pido al bromista que confiese, ya sea a mí o a su Cabeza de Casa después de esta comida. Prometo que no habrá ningún castigo serio, aun a pesar de que fue pura suerte que no muriera nadie.

Más murmullos, algunas voces comentando que Dumbledore exageraba.

-No, me temo que si alguien hubiera estado sentado frente al plato cuando explotó, esa persona habría muerto. Las esquirlas fueron preparadas para transfigurarse y adquirir forma de agujas para que pudieran clavarse más profundamente en el cuerpo de la víctima. Esa es la razón por la que varios de sus compañeros estudiantes están todavía en la Enfermería. Si nadie confiesa que el incidente fue una broma que salió mal, me temo que tendré que asumir que esa era la verdadera intención.

Silencio asombrado, luego exclamaciones de asombro y más murmullos. Dumbledore esperó un momento antes de llamarlos al orden una vez más.

-Considerando que el plato estaba en lugar usual de Harry Potter, entonces tenemos que asumir que hay un Death Eater suelto en la escuela. Un Death Eater que definitivamente no es miembro del personal.

Severus gimió suavemente para sus adentros. ¿Por qué estaba alertando Albus al traidor? ¿No se daba cuenta de que tendría todavía más cuidado de no levantar sospechas ahora que sabía que estaban buscándolo? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlo ahora?

-Por lo tanto, les aconsejo a todos que sean cuidadosos y reporten cualquier comportamiento sospechoso por parte de sus compañeros a sus Cabezas de Casa o a mí mismo inmediatamente. Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera los de primer año están fuera de sospecha. Todos los encantamientos utilizados en el plato de Harry eran lo bastante sencillos como para ser realizados por cualquiera de ustedes.

Murmullos de protesta fueron escuchados desde donde se sentaban los de primer año.

-Sí –aceptó Albus-. Sé que un estudiante normal de primer año no sabe lo suficiente como para preparar por sí solo una trampa como esa, pero podría haberle enseñado fácilmente un mago adulto y no hay manera de saber que otros hechizos peligrosos puede haberle enseñado un Death Eater a un niño. Repito, por favor, sean muy, muy cuidadosos y reporten inmediatamente cualquier cosa sospechosa que noten.

-Apuesto que fue sólo otra de las bromas de Snape –gritó alguien desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Sí, ¿quién dice que no es él el traidor? –confirmó Ron-. Siempre ha odiado a Harry.

-¡Severus nunca haría algo como eso! –resonó la voz de Susan sobre los enojados murmullos de los Slytherins.

La Casa entera estaba mirando a Ron.

-Siéntate, Ron –siseó Harry a su mejor amigo, tirando de él para que se sentara-. Severus está de nuestro lado. Y, en cualquier caso, sería más probable que usara una poción para matar a alguien.

-¡Niños, por favor! –gritó Dumbledore por encima de los insultos que volaban entre Slytherin y Griffyndor-. Había un encantamiento transfigurador en ese plato y, como vieron todos ustedes, no era verde.

Risas nerviosas desde los Hufflepuffs.

-Por lo tanto, no creo que Severus haya tenido nada que ver con eso –continuó Albus-. Sin embargo, podríamos, por supuesto, estar tratando con un imitador, Severus. Me gustaría verlos a ti y a Draco en mi oficina después de la cena para discutir esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, la cena duró más de lo normal después del discurso de Dumbledore. Los estudiantes estaban una vez más ocupados extendiendo rumores y teorías, y Severus hizo su mejor esfuerzo por escuchar tanto como pudo, mientras que Draco deveoraba su comida y corría a la mesa de Griffyndor para ver a Ginny.

Severus suspiró suavemente cuando su amigo se marchó. Sabía que era duro para Draco no poder hablarle a Ginny sobre su hermano, pero sólo podía esperar que el muchacho comprendiera lo importante que era el que no dejara ver su conocimiento. si se llegaba a saber que Lucius era un Death Eater, lo más probable sería que fuera enviado a Azkaban, lo cual tendría consecuencias directas sobre su familia también. El lado de la luz rechazaría a los Malfoy, y aquellos del lado oscuro lo harían también por temor a resultar sospechosos. Es más, si Draco llegaba a ser quien expusiera el secreto de Lucius, el lado oscuro no volvería a confiar en él, lo cual significaba que el traidor estaría prevenido en su contra. Eso podría destruir la misión completa.

Por lo tanto, era realmente más tarde de lo que Albus había planeado cuando sus dos agentes finalmente llegaron a su oficina.

-Entonces –Albus guiñó los ojos saludándolos-. ¿Descubrieron algo interesante?

-Oh, sí –confirmó Severus con una sonrisa burlona-. Descubrimos que fui un desastre en Transfiguraciones el año pasado con el único propósito de tener una coartada para mi astuto intento de asesinar a Harry Potter.

Albus parpadeó.

-¿Quién propuso esa teoría?

-Un Gryffindor, diría yo –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez incluso Weasley o el mismo Potter, aunque si fue Potter, probablemente lo dijo en broma.

Albus asintió.

-Interrogué a los profesores, justo como me pediste.

Severus inmediatamente sacó de nuevo su lista.

-Probablemente tendré que comenzar un cuaderno –comentó-. Son tantas las cosas que necesito recordar de cada sospechoso que estoy empezando a confundirme.

-Pero si alguien ve ese cuaderno, sabrá exactamente qué es lo que estás haciendo –le advirtió Albus.

-Lo sé, pero no nos será de utilidad si no podemos confiar en que nuestra información sobre cada estudiante sea correcta. Entonces, ¿hemos dejado a alguien libre de sospechas?

-Tendrás que decírmelo tú. No recuerdo tu lista completa –respondió Albus-. Pero sé quién estaba en clase y quién no. Los de primer año de Slytherin y Ravenclaw tuvieron Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns dijo que faltaron dos estudiantes, desafortunadamente, los nombres que me dio no aparecen en ninguna lista de clase.

-Usualmente equivoca los nombres de todos sus estudiantes –dijo Severus calmadamente-. ¿Estamos seguros de que realmente sabe cuántos estudiantes estaban en esa lección?

Albus sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

-No del todo.

-En ese caso, puede que no haya faltado ningún estudiante, o que haya faltado media clase –gimió Draco.

-Digamos simplemente que los Slytherins y Ravenclaws de primer año no tienen coartada. Eso no los hace más o menos sospechosos de lo que eran antes –decidió Severus.

-Los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs estaban en Herbología. La profesora Sprout no reporta ausencias, pero la pequeña Missy Clay fue al baño y tardó mucho en volver –continuó Albus-. Pero, considerando que es de primer año, Missy probablemente no conoce todos los baños del castillo y es un camino muy largo desde los invernaderos a los dormitorios de Hufflepuff, es completamente comprensible.

-¿Missy Clay? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Quién es Missy Clay? Nunca la he oído nombrar.

-Una Hufflepuff de primer año, supongo –Severus forzó su memoria. La había visto durante la selección-. Cabello rubio corto, bastante alta para su edad.

-También es hija de muggles –agregó Albus-. No es nuestra candidata más probable.

-Bien –dijo Severus-. Olvidémonos de Missy por ahora. Los de primer año no son nuestros principales sospechosos, de todos modos. ¿Qué hay de los estudiantes mayores?

-Los Slytherins y Gryffindors de segundo año tuvieron Encantamientos –continuó Albus-. Filius reporta que todos estuvieron presentes, pero Quintus Palmer se sintió enfermo y fue a la enfermería unos pocos minutos durante la clase. Poppy asegura que parecía completamente saludable, así que dio una bebedizo ligero anti-náusea y lo envió de vuelta a clase. De acuerdo con Filius, Quintus no volvió a la clase. Pero es un Gryffindor.

-Y uno de los que Minerva considera sospechosos –dijo Severus, cortante-. Será mejor que mantengamos un ojo en el señor Palmer. ¿Alguna visita al baño durante esa clase?

Albus estudió sus notas por un momento.

-Me temo que no pregunté –admitió finalmente-. Sólo se me ocurrió después de que Remus reportara eso sin que se lo pidiera. Él tenía a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuffs de segundo año.

-Lo sé, ya hablamos con él –aceptó Draco-. Dejó libre de sospecha por nosotros a Sondra Summer y James McGregor, pero nos dio tres nuevos sospechosos con Phil Hawkins, Fátima Suleyman y Marlies King.

-Ninguno de ellos parece muy prejuiciado –argumentó Albus.

-Fátima es amiga de Sondra –le informó Severus-. Ninguno de los tres está entre mis principales sospechosos, pero los mantengo en la lista sólo para estar seguro.

-Los de tercer año tenían una hora de estudio, me temo –continuó Albus, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Oh, no –gimió Draco.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –le preguntó Dumbledore.

-Nada más que es el año de los más sospechosos –le dijo Draco-. Y no hemos registrado todavía sus baúles.

-¿Los más sospechosos? –repitió Albus-. ¿Quiénes?

-Caius Rude de Gryffindor –leyó Severus-. Aemilia Andres de Hufflepuff, Aia Ushton, Curtis Marston, Bran Lewis, Mathilda Harris, Marsha Alton y, particularmente sospechoso, Maximius Mattels.

-¿Tal vez sus baúles nos den la prueba que necesitamos? –sugirió Albus, esperanzado.

-Poco probable –dijo Severus-. Hasta ahora sólo hemos encontrado pistas. Nuestro traidor debería ser muy estúpido para tener consigo cualquier prueba clara, especialmente ahora que sabe que lo estamos buscando.

-Bueno, sigamos con los de cuarto año, entonces –sugirió Albus-. Slytherin y Gryffindor tenían Transfiguraciones, mientras que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban en Pociones. De acuerdo con Minerva, Mattis Parker estuvo ausente por razones todavía desconocidas. Iago Orson, Rudolph Rash y Sally Arden fueron al baño. El señor Orson se tomó un tiempo sorpresivamente largo y sólo volvió después de terminada la lección para recoger su bolsa. Minerva asegura que tuvo serios problemas transfigurando su ladrillo, lo cual podría ser una razón para faltar a la clase, supongo.

-Rash y Arden son Gryffindors, supongo –dijo Draco, ya que no había oído nombrar a ninguno de los dos. Conocía a cada Slytherin en la escuela, aunque no recordaba los nombres de todos los de primer año.

-Sí –confirmó Severus-. Los pondré en la lista de todos modos, sólo por si acaso. ¿Qué hay de Diana Bardon?

-Tendrás que preguntarle a Minerva al respecto. No la mencionó. Lucius Malfoy no recuerda ninguna ida al baño y reporta presentes a todos los estudiantes –continuó Albus.

-Como si padre fuera a decirnos la verdad al respecto, si el traidor realmente estuviera en su clase –se burló Draco-. No podemos fiarnos de su palabra en eso.

-Lo cual significa que Keith Gorl y Sandra Invers todavía son sospechosos –concordó Severus.

-Los de quinto año tenían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles –continuó Albus, aparentemente sin deseos de comentar la poca fiabilidad de Lucius Malfoy-. Hagrid no recuerda ninguna ida al baño y cree que todos estaban presentes. No hubo idas al baño en Estudios Muggles. Aparentemente las canciones muggles que estaban cantando eran muy interesantes.

-Necesitaremos una lista de estudiantes de ambas clases –decidió Severus-. De lo contrario nunca sabremos quién estuvo presente y quién no.

-Ese sería otro documento peligroso en tus manos –dijo Albus, dudoso.

Severus suspiró.

-Muy bien, entonces investiga a Hieronymus Mattels y Minx Hutchings por mí.

-¿Ambos de Slytherin? –preguntó Albus-. No, no están en ninguna de las dos listas.

-No, Minx es de Ravenclaw –dijo Draco con enojo.

-Ah, oh, cierto. Ella toma Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, entonces –corrigió Albus, luego de revisar otra lista-. No confío enteramente en Hagrid con lo de las ausencias, ya que normalmente olvida pasar lista, pero creo que podemos estar seguros con lo de las idas al baño.

-Cierto. Tendremos que preguntarle a Hagrid por Minx, entonces –decidió Severus.

-Los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs de sexto año tenían una hora de estudio, como probablemente ya saben, mientras que los Griffindors y Ravenclaws deberían haber tenido Latín.

-Pero la profesora Pince estaba en Hogsmeade para ver a su sanador –continuó Draco-. Dobby ya nos dijo.

-Lo cual significa que todos nuestros sospechosos de sexto año permanecen –resumió Severus-. Y ellos están entre los más importantes.

-Los de sétimo año tenían Adivinación y Aritmancia –continuó Albus-. Sybil reporta que Neel Ferris se escapó de la clase con la excusa de ir al baño. Pero puede ser simplemente que haya tenido bastante de su escuchar la predicción de su muerte.

-Benjamin Davids y Lionel Bardon estaban en Artimancia –dijo Severus antes de que Albus pudiera continuar-. ¿Stephan LaCroix toma Adivinación?

-No –respondió Albus sorpresivamente rápido-. Ningún Slytherin de sétimo año lo hace. ¡Esa materia es impopular en tu Casa!

-Nos gustan los hechos claros –explicó Severus, encogiéndose de hombros, entonces miró de nuevo la lista-. Esto nos ayuda menos de lo que esperaba. Hasta ahora sólo tenemos cuatro estudiantes completamente libres de sospecha, mientras que he agregado tres nuevos sospechosos, cuatro si contamos a Missy Clay.

-Yo conté más estudiantes libres de sospecha –dijo Draco, sorprendido.

-Todavía tenemos que confirmar las idas al baño en Encantamientos y quiero también una confirmación adicional sobre Diana Bardon y Minx Hutchings de parte de sus profesores –explicó Severus-. Creo que tenemos apenas el tiempo suficiente para encontrar al profesor Flitwick en su oficina, si ya terminamos aquí, ¿Albus?

-Creo que eso significa que no quieres animar la triste vida de un viejo mago con algunas historias sobre tus excitantes días de escuela –dijo Dumbledore, ligeramente decepcionado.

-Seguro, viejo mago con una triste vida –gruñó Severus-. Todavía sospecho que enviaste a Lucius contra mí a propósito. No te perdonaré ese vuelo tan fácilmente.

-Sólo lo envié a detener la pelea –se defendió Albus-. Pensé que eso lo ayudaría a aprender cómo manejar a estudiantes mal portados.

-Sí, seguro –dijo Severus con ironía.

Cinco minutos después, los dos muchachos llamaron a la puerta de Filius Flitwick.

El pequeño profesor parecía muy sorprendido de verlos.

-Ah, Severus, señor Malfoy, pasen –los invitó de todos modos-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Tuvo a los Slytherins y Gryffindors de segundo año antes del incidente del almuerzo –declaró más que preguntó Severus.

-Sí –confirmó Flitwick-. Supongo que Albus ya les dijo eso.

-Lo hizo, pero necesitamos saber también sobre cualquier ausencia –explicó Severus.

-Quintus Palmer –respondió Flitwick de inmediato-. Fue a la Enfermería porque se sentía mal. El muchacho tenía la cara un poco verdosa, así que no creo que haya estado mintiendo.

Draco asintió con impaciencia.

-Sí, sabemos del Gryffindor. ¿Pero qué hay de los otros? ¿Alguna ida al baño, alguien se fue antes de tiempo o... bueno, cualquier cosa?

-Idas al baño –Flitwick pensó por un momento-. Por supuesto siempre hay algunas de esas. Oh, sí, Selina Mandrake de Gryffinfor y Luisa Hunter-Moor de Slytherin. Las dos querían ir al mismo tiempo, pero al final acordamos que Selina iría primero y Luisa iría después de que ella regresara. No es que piense que una Gryffindor y una Slytherin vayan planeen hacer travesuras juntas, pero una regla es una regla.

-Oh, se sorprendería –Draco sonrió recordando sus tratos con Neville Longbottom.

Sin embargo, Flitwick lo tomó en un contexto muy diferente y rió un poco.

-Ah, sí, ciertamente, pero, considerando que son dos niñas y de apenas doce años, no creo que sea muy probable. A tu edad la situación es muy diferente, por supuesto.

Severus sonrió también, aunque sabía exactamente qué había querido decir Draco en realidad.

-Bueno, eso no es realmente importante justo ahora. Pero la ausencia temporal de Luisa puede ser relevante. Gracias por tu ayuda, Filius.

-No hay problema –dijo Flitwick amablemente y los acompañó a la puerta. Ya la había abierto cuando chilló de repente-. ¡Esperen! Hay una cosa más. Olvidé contarle a Albus sobre Vestalia Flemming.

-¿Vestalia Flemming? –repitió Draco, tratando de ubicar ese nombre.

-Sí, estábamos practicando encantamientos para alegrar, verán, pero el señor Parker se sobreentusiasmó un poco con el movimiento de varita y accidentalmente alcanzó a la señorita Flemming con un encantamiento risueño de primer orden –explicó Flitwick-. La pobre niña estaba riendo tan fuerte que le escribí un pase para que pudiera quedarse en su sala común hasta que pasara el efecto. Era imposible enseñar con toda esa risa, los estudiantes se distraían y, de todos modos, dudo que ella hubiera podido participar en ninguna clase en esa condición.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estimas que puede haber durado ese encantamiento? –preguntó Severus, repentinamente interesado.

-No lo sé –Flitwick se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa-. Le estaba enseñando al señor Rover el movimiento de varita correcto al momento que el señor Palmer hizo el encantamiento y yo estaba dándole la espalda a los Gryffindors. Puede haber durado apenas unos minutos más después de que la señorita Flemming dejó mi clase, o puede estar activo todavía.

-No noté a nadie riendo durante ninguna de las comidas hoy –comentó Draco.

-¿Pero siquiera estaba presente ahí Vestalia Flamming? –le preguntó Severus-. No recuerdo haberla visto. Si todavía está afectada por el encantamiento, tiene sentido que se haya saltado las comidas. Debe serle difícil comer en cualquier caso y probablemente se burlarían de ella, para colmo. Si yo fuera ella, haría que los elfos me enviaran algo de comida a mi habitación mientras todos los demás están en el gran salón.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos otra sospechosa? –preguntó Draco ansiosamente.

-La profesora McGonagall no cree que Vestalia sea una sospechosa probable –murmuró Severus-. No lo sé. Es una estudiante terriblemente inconspicua en Pociones y sólo le di clases por unas pocas semanas. ¿Qué sabes acerca de ella?

Draco sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

-Nada sobre ella personalmente. Si me muestras completo al segundo año de Gryffindor, probablemente ni siquiera podré señalar cuál de ellos es. Pero sé que los Flemming son sangre limpia. Una familia un tanto aislada, muy adinerada. No tiene mucha influencia política, pero parece ser principalmente porque no lo desean.

-Y podrían unirse a Voldemort, si cambiaran de opinión repentinamente –sugirió Severus-. Al menos no tenemos nada que indique que son adversos a la magia oscura.

-Es una Gryffindor –apuntó Draco.

-Lo cual no necesariamente significa algo –decidió Severus-. Tenemos que mantener un ojo en ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos a ver a Hagrid o a McGonagall?

-Tienes Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en la primera lección de mañana –le recordó Severus a su amigo-. Intenta preguntarle entonces a Hagrid acerca del incidente. O, mejor todavía, haz que los Gryffindors le pregunten. Potter definitivamente iniciará su propia investigación y es más probable que Hagrid le responda a él.

-Y eso será también menos sospechoso –sonrió Draco.

-Sí, una vez que empiecen a hablar acerca de quién estaba dónde, nada más necesito que dejes caer por ahí el nombre de Minx Hutchings. Con suerte, alguien más pensará en preguntar qué hizo ella durante la lección.

Draco asintió.

-Eso no debería ser un problema. Siempre podemos pedirle a Neville que nos ayude, si no funciona.

Severus le dirigió una mirada ligeramente enojada.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tenemos que operar en secreto. Ya hay demasiados profesores que saben acerca de nosotros. Si vamos contándole a todos, nuestro traidor será advertido.

-Neville no es un sospechoso –argumentó Draco-. Su sapo incluso salió lastimado en la explosión. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría ayudarnos.

-Tal vez –concordó Severus-. Pero será mejor que hagamos esto solos. Ya le has dicho más de lo que yo quisiera que él supiera, pero, gracias a Albus, todos saben demasiado, en cualquier caso.

-Te gusta guardar secretos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco, sólo ligeramente enojado.

-Es lo que mantiene vivos a los agentes secretos –Severus se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no le diré a Neville –cedió Draco-. ¡Hey, este no es el camino a la oficina de McGonagall!

-No vamos a ver a McGonagall –confirmó Severus-. Hablaré con ella mañana después de clase. En este momento tengo tarea por terminar.

-¿Tarea? –repitió Draco, incrédulo-. ¿Alguien acaba de tratar de matar a Potter y tú vas a ir a hacer la tarea?

-Tenemos que mantener nuestra tapadera como estudiantes –explicó Severus-. De hecho, tú realmente eres un estudiante. Algo de estudio te vendría bien.

Draco miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, pero no protestó.

Remus Lupin, una vez más, estaba en la sala común cuando llegaron. Esta vez el hombre lobo no estaba solo tampoco. Los de primer año se habían reunido con él en la mesa y estaban charlando bastante alegremente. Parecía ser que Remus había logrado calmar sus temores después de la explicación de Severus acerca de explosiones y Voldemort.

Los hermanos Mattels, sin embargo, nuevamente estaban conspicuamente ausentes.

Severus saludó a su Cabeza de Casa con una simple inclinación de cabeza y fue hacia donde estaban sentados sus compañeros de dormitorio, con Pansy y Millicent, haciendo la tarea de Encantamientos.

-Hey, Theodore, ¿dónde está mi cuerda? –preguntó Severus mientras se sentaba con ellos.

-¿Qué cuerda? –gruñó Theodore.

-La que va a reemplazar la que hiciste desaparecer anoche –respondió Severus gélidamente mientras colocaba con gentileza a su erizo sobre la mesa.

-No tengo –Theodore frunció el ceño mirando a Greeny. Simplemente no entendía por qué alguien querría tener un erizo como familiar. Verde o no, no tenía sentido.

-Tienes hasta el lunes –declaró Severus calmadamente-. Si no tengo mi cuerda para entonces, habrá ratoneras para ti.

Gregory se estremeció ante la amenaza, pero Theodore permaneció completamente impasible. Claramente, no comprendía la severidad de la amenaza. Bueno, ya lo comprendería antes de terminar la siguiente semana.

No fue sino hasta mucho después, en el baño, cuando Draco le preguntó a Severus cuáles eran realmente los resultados de su charla con Flitwick.

-Dejamos libres de sospecha a Elton Rover, Monique Lassiter y Clarissa Charlton –reportó Severus calmadamente-. Pero agregamos a Vestalia Flemming a la lista de posibles sospechosos.

-¿Y si nuestro traidor tiene un aliado? –sugirió Draco de repente-. ¿Si trabaja a través de alguien más mientras está en clase? Podría tener a alguien bajo un _imperius_, o con una poción controladora de mentes, o simplemente amenazándolo para que haga su voluntad. Un elfo doméstico, por ejemplo, podría ser una herramienta perfecta.

-Los elfos domésticos son inmunes a cualquier clase de control mental –dijo Severus, calmadamente-. La magia no los afecta en la misma forma que a nosotros. Chantaje sería la única forma de poner a un elfo doméstico en contra de aquellos que están a su cuidado, e incluso entonces serían incapaces de cometer un asesinato. Podrían ayudar a un asesino, pero no podrían llegar a preparar una trampa mortal. Simplemente son demasiado amables por naturaleza.

-De acuerdo, no un elfo doméstico. Pero, ¿qué tal otro mago?

-Los estudiantes habrían notado la ausencia de sus profesores, si hubieran dejado la clase –explicó Severus-. Los rumores deberían estar volando por toda la escuela para esta hora, si ese fuera el caso. Madame Hooch no tenía clase a esa hora, pero me dijo que tiene libre toda la mañana de los miércoles este año, para poder pasar ese tiempo en casa con su familia. Su hija tuvo un bebé en julio, ya sabes. Ella simplemente disfruta mucho mimando a su nieto. La profesora Pince no estaba aquí, lo cual deja sólo a madame Pomfrey y al señor Filch. Madame Pomfrey no puede dejar la enfermería tan fácilmente, ya que siempre existe el riesgo de una emergencia y sabemos que tuvo al menos un paciente. Filch es un squib, y no podría haber realizado los hechizos necesarios para poner la trampa.

-Lo que nos deja con la posibilidad de que nuestro traidor esté trabajando por medio de otro estudiante –señaló Draco.

-Es por eso que seguiremos vigilando a estudiantes como Missy Clay o Fátima Suleyman. N tienen un motivo que podamos ver, pero tuvieron la oportunidad. Si la persona que puso la trampa no es el traidor, atrapándolo todavía podemos atrapar al verdadero culpable.

-Todavía queda un montón de estudiantes que no tuvieron clase o aquellos cuyos años tuvieron electivas y a los que no conocemos –señaló Draco.

-Lo sé. Es difícil, pero es la única manera que tenemos ahora de eliminar sospechosos. En tanto nadie vea al traidor atacar a Potter... –Severus dejó de hablar y se inclinó sobre la jaula en la que estaba su erizo-. Buenas noches, Greenie –le deseó al pequeño animal-. Vamos, Draco. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir antes de que empiecen a preguntarse por qué tardamos tanto.

Draco suspiró. Todavía creía que reclutar a Neville los habría ayudado mucho. Neville podía ir a lugares y hacer cosas que ninguno de los dos podían y era absolutamente confiable. Pero tal vez había algo más que podía hacer. Si pasaba algún tiempo con su padre, por mucho que odiara la idea, tal vez Lucius le daría una pista o dos por accidente. Confiaba en su hijo, después de todo.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, Draco recordó la forma en que Vincent había asumido que tenía ser considerado la mascota del profesor. Realmente no había pensado antes en eso, pero ese peligro era probablemente muy real. Si pasaba demasiado tiempo con su padre, los otros estudiantes tendrían sospechas, o incluso pensarían que dependía de la protección de su padre. Eso podría convertir su vida en un infierno una vez que su padre se hubiera marchado y Severus estuviera de nuevo a cargo. En ese momento Severus estaba casi constantemente con él para protegerlo de cualquier ataque, pero una vez que fuera un adulto de nuevo, Draco una vez más pasaría mucho tiempo solo. Prefería que sus compañeros Slytherins siguieran respetándolo.

Lucius no estaba pasando un rato particularmente bueno. Algunos de sus compañeros profesores seguían mirándolo con sospecha, mientras que otros lo acusaban abiertamente de haber tenido participación en el ataque contra Potter. Y el resto todavía estaba tratando de aconsejarle cómo manejar a sus estudiantes.

Lucius no veía necesidad para eso último. Había mejorado mucho desde el lunes, ¿no? La última clase del día había pasado sin casi ningún incidente. Unos pocos calderos explotando eran lo normal para una clase de Pociones, ¿o no?

Su peor preocupación, sin embargo, era la carta que estaba escribiendo en ese momento. Tenía que reportar el problema de su agente a Voldemort, quien probablemente lo acusaría a él por el fracaso. Así pues, ¿cómo explicar todo el asunto sin enojar a Voldemort?

El primer pergamino fue fácil, pero sólo era una tapadera, después de todo. Habían acordado que enviaría sus reportes bajo la excusa de escribirle a su esposa, así que el pergamino que hacía de tapadera era un breve reporte de cómo se encontraban él y Draco, y algunos azucarados adornos de "cariño" y "te extraño" y "¿cómo estás?".

No era que a Lucius le importara en lo más mínimo lo que estuviera haciendo Narcissa en su ausencia en tanto que no le causara ningún problema a él. Pero por aquello de las apariencias, tenía que fingir que era un esposo amoroso y enviarle búhos con frecuencia.

La parte realmente importante era el segundo pergamino que Narcissa le enviaría a Voldemort de inmediato. Necesitaba estar cuidadosamente hechizado, de manera que sólo se volviera visible si el destinatario realizaba el contrahechizo correspondiente. Narcissa, por supuesto, no conocía ese encantamiento. Recibiría y pasaría un pergamino en blanco. Para cualquier otro que abriera su carta, parecería que Lucius accidentalmente había puesto en ella dos pergaminos que se habían pegado de alguna manera.

La única desventaja era que un agente que intencionalmente interceptara y abriera varias de sus cartas notaría el patrón y sabría que el segundo pergamino era intencional. Lucius no creía posible que el Ministerio pudiera nulificar su hechizo y descifrar el texto del mensaje, pero sabrían que estaba enviando mensajes secretos.

Bueno, no había remedio. Sólo podía esperar que no tuvieran tiempo para un monitoreo tan intenso de su correo.

-¿Carta? –preguntó el extraño pájaro de correo que le había prestado Argus Filch. Lucius realmente deseó poder haber llevado consigo su búho a Hogwarts.

"El profesor Snape siempre usaba este cuervo –le había dicho Filch con un encogimiento de hombros cuando se quejó por el aspecto de la criatura-. Dijo que lucía digno y tenía estilo."

-Sí, gallina fea –gruñó Lucius con desprecio-. Estoy escribiendo una carta. La llevarás en un momento.

-¡Cucaracha! –respondió Corvus alegremente.

-Estúpido pájaro –replicó Lucius luego de mirar rápidamente a su alrededor-. No hay ninguna cucaracha por aquí en este momento.

Aunque sí había muchas de ellas en los calabozos. Eran excelentes blancos para practicar maldiciones. El pasatiempo actual de Lucius era alcanzarlas con un _Avada Kedravra_ bien dirigido mientras corrían. Bastante difícil y muy divertido.

-¡Cucaracha! –insistió Corvus de todos modos.

-¡Estúpido pájaro! –suspiró Lucius, y volvió a su carta.

-Cucaracha –declaró Corvus, sonando ligeramente insultado.

-¡Carta! –exigió diez minutos después cuando Lucius finalmente levantó la mirada de su pergamino otra vez.

-Sólo un momento –gruñó Lucius-. Todavía me falta hechizar esto.

Por supuesto, después de eso tuvo que escribir la dirección en el sobre y doblar los pergaminos antes de que finalmente los pusiera dentro y sellara su carta, entonces se la tiró al ave.

-Aquí tienes, ahora, fuera de mi vista.

-¡Cucaracha! –declaró Corvus una última vez antes de tomar la carta y salir.

Dejó el castillo por la primera ventana abierta que encontró y se elevó sintiendo el viento soplar entre sus plumas. Una rápida maniobra para evitar estrellarse contra la torre sur y estaba exactamente sobre el centro de Hogwarts, el gran patio justo debajo de él, pero Corvus no miró abajo para apreciar la vista del patio vacío.

En cambio, se posó tan silenciosamente como fue posible en el alféizar frente a él y se asomó a la habitación. Ah, sí, Albus estaba solo. Excelente.

Corvus picoteó la ventan para llamar la atención del director.

Albus miró al escuchar el sonido, sonrió y abrió la ventana y dejó entrar al cuervo.

-Hola, Corvus.

Corvus inmediatamente voló a la mesa y soltó ahí el sobre de Lucius.

-¡Carta!

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias –sonrió Albus-. ¿Quién la envía?

-¡Cucaracha! –declaró Corvus alegremente.

-¿Ya? –respondió Dumbledore, sorprendido-. Lucius sin duda te mantiene ocupado, ¿verdad?

-¡Estúpido Cucaracha!

-Ya, ya, no insultemos a insectos inocentes –lo reprendió Severus mientras sacaba cuidadosamente el pergamino del sobre sellado. No era una transfiguración fácil, si no habías visto antes el contenido-. Listo. Y otro pergamino en blanco.

Albus suspiró, dándole unas cuantas vueltas al pergamino en sus manos. Ninguno de sus hechizos reveladores había funcionado con esos y no podía usar una poción reveladora en ellos sin que el destinatario pudiera notar que el mensaje había sido abierto por un extraño. La mayoría de las pociones reveladoras dejaban rastros evidentes en el pergamino en el que eran usadas y las pocas que no lo hacían tardaban varios días en efectuar su trabajo. Voldemort definitivamente tendría sospechas si la carta llegara varios días tarde, o no contuviera un mensaje secreto.

Consideró reemplazar el pergamino con un mensaje falso, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan bien conocía Voldemort la letra de Lucius, o qué estilo de escribir y en qué manera se dirigía Lucius a él en esas cartas, o qué hechizo exactamente era usado para esconder el mensaje. No, tenía que dejarlo marchar sin leerlo. Otra vez.

Con una expresión ligeramente preocupada, Albus devolvió las cartas al sobre y se lo dio de nuevo a Corvus.

-Aquí tienes. Entrégaselo a Narcissa Malfoy, como Cucaracha te dijo que hicieras.

-¡Carta! –aceptó Corvus alegremente, tomó el sobre otra vez y voló por la ventana.

Albus contempló el puntito negro en el cielo volar hacia el sur hasta que desapareció. Le preocupaba cuál podría ser la reacción de Voldemort. No podía descargar su ira en Harry, el agente o en Lucius mientras permanecieran en Hogwarts. Lo mismo era cierto en cuanto a Trevor y Neville. Pero aún así necesitaría una válvula de escape.

Si culpaba a Lucius, Voldemort podría castigarlo atacando a Narcissa o Malfoy Manor, pero lo primero probablemente no afectaría a Lucius tanto como debería y lo segundo probablemente se volvería en su contra, ya que la fortuna Malfoy financiaba la mayor parte de las operaciones más grandes de Voldemort. Ninguno de sus otros seguidores podría permitirse donar tanto dinero a la causa.

Otra posibilidad sería que Voldemort decidiera castigar al agente atacando a su familia. Tendrían que vigilar los próximos ataques. Tal vez les darían una pista sobre la identidad del traidor.

Por otro lado, la lealtad del traidor era extremadamente importante para Voldemort. ¿Podría permitirse el riesgo de perderla con un ataque como ese?

Harry no tenía más familia que los Dursley, a quienes Voldemort no sabía dónde encontrar y Harry era conocido por no quererlos. La gente más cercana a Harry a la que Voldemort tenía acceso eran los Weasley. El director se estremeció ante la idea de lo que podría hacer, si se decidía por ese curso de acción. Temía seriamente que el pobre Percy ya estuviera muerto.

¿O decidiría Voldemort tomar venganza en los Longbottom por ser dueños de Trevor? Eso parecía muy improbable, ya que el sapo probablemente ni siquiera llegaría a estar consciente de la muerte de alguno de los parientes de Neville. La mente de un sapo era demasiado simple para eso.

Y siempre estaba la posibilidad de un despliegue de violencia al azar sobre gente sin conexión alguna. Es ese caso, las primeras víctimas a la mano sufrirían la ira de Voldemort. Ese era realmente el peor escenario posible, ya que no podían precaverse contra ello y no obtendrían ninguna pista sobre la identidad del traidor.

La primera lección para el sexto año a la mañana siguiente era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, o Estudios Muggles, para los pocos que tomaban esa clase. Severus usó esa oportunidad para echar una mirada al interior del baúl de Theodore.

Había ahí varios libros sobre las artes oscuras junto con otros acerca de Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones. Una carta de la madre de Theodore confirmaba que ella aparentemente sí había estado enferma. Al menos escribía acerca de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando otra vez la vida ahora que estaba casi completamente curada.

Así que Theodore muy probablemente sí había sido llamado a casa a causa de la enfermedad de su madre más que por órdenes del Lord Oscuro, como habían sospechado. De todos modos, eso no significaba que el muchacho no pudiera estar trabajando para Voldemort.

Su familia estaba profundamente involucrada con las artes oscuras, lo cual era una explicación más que suficiente para los libros, pero también lo hacía una persona en la que Voldemort probablemente podría confiar. En todo caso, los resultados de esa investigación habían resultado ser muy poco conclusivos, decidió Severus.

Fue al baúl de Blaise, que no lucía muy diferente del año anterior. En general, los mismos libros, ropa similar aunque no la misma, el mismo viejo dragón de peluche, algunas pociones para el cabello, algunos petardos y algunos dulces.  
Después de un momento de indecisión, Severus tomó muestras de sus pociones para el cabello, se embolsó los petardos y deslizó una rana de chocolate dentro de su boca. Blaise probablemente estaba esperando eso, de todos modos.

Una mirada al reloj le informó que todavía tenía suficiente tiempo como para entrar al dormitorio de tercer año también. Recogió a Greenie, que había estado olfateando en su cama, y bajó las escaleras. El dormitorio de tercer año estaba un piso por debajo del suyo, al mismo nivel que la sala común, aunque no se podía entrar directamente desde allí. Había que subir las escaleras a los dormitorios de los varones, y luego bajar otra escalera hasta los dormitorios inferiores. Algunas veces los estudiantes mayores de ahí abajo se quejaban al respecto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo nadie le daba importancia.

En ese momento, eran los de tercer y primer año los que estaban ahí, así que raramente se oían quejas. Los niños todavía pensaban que era divertido.

Stephan LaCroix fue la única persona que encontró Severus en el corredor y sólo le dirigió una adormilada mirada de soslayo mientras caminaba hacia la sala común.

-Buenos días, Stephan –dijo Severus alegremente-. ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Stephan bostezó.

-No, hoy empiezo con Criaturas en la segunda lección. ¿Y tú?

-Criaturas ahora, pero tomo Aritmancia y Runas.

-Runas apesta –comentó Stephan, y bostezó otra vez-. Realmente desearía no haber escogido esa materia.

-¿Entonces, qué? –le preguntó Severus-. ¿Adivinación? –arrugó la nariz-. ¿O Estudios Muggles?

Stephan frunció el ceño.

-Yuck. Aritmancia, por supuesto Mi mejor amigo está en esa clase.

-Esa es casi la única materia que lleva más trabajo que Runas, ¿sabes? –comentó Severus-. Probablemente estás mejor con el horario que tienes ahora.

Stephan murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "en realidad me importa un comino", y se alejó caminando de Severus.

Severus se permitió una sonrisita de satisfacción y fue al dormitorio de tercer año.

La habitación era oscura y confortable. Los muchachos aparentemente habían apagado todas las velas al salir. Severus consideró el encenderlas de nuevo. Después de todo, se suponía que debían arder todo el día, pero estaban completamente frías. Los muchachos probablemente notarían que alguien había estado ahí si las encontraban calientes al regresar.

¿Quién le habría dado a la pandilla la idea de ahorrar así sus velas?

Había menos posibilidad de que lo notaran si encendía una sola vela, pero seguía siendo un riesgo innecesario. Severus encendió su varita, puso a Greenie en la primera cama y empezó a trabajar.

Tuvo suerte al primer intento. El baúl con el que había comenzado pertenecía a Curtis Marston, uno de sus sospechosos.

Aunque no era nada sorprendente, ya que sospechaba de tres de los cinco muchachos que dormían ahí.

Severus contempló con disgusto el contenido del baúl. ¿Ropa interior sucia, alguna de ella femenina, y cintas de cuero? Algunos libros con contenido bastante perturbador, considerando que ese baúl pertenecía a un chico de trece años. Esposas. ¿Un látigo?

Severus cerró el baúl y tembló. Curtis era un muchacho muy callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Era muy prejuicioso e hijo de un Death Eater, pero eso era completamente inesperado.

-Este muchacho necesita terapia –le dijo Severus a Greenie antes de pasar al siguiente baúl.

Fue casi un alivio el que Bran Lewis tuviera todo su baúl completamente lleno de ingredientes de pociones, algunos de ellos claramente ilegales. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Abrió un baúl equivocado antes de encontrar el de Maximius Mattels. Algunas afiladas agujas saltaron de la cerradura cuando Severus lo abrió y una lo alcanzó en el hombro. Dolió, pero eso fue todo al principio.

 Severus se sacó de inmediato la aguja y se inclinó para inspeccionar el contenido del baúl. Pocas ropas arriba. Unas cuantas cartas recientes de amigos y familia. Maximius recibía un montón de correo. Pero el muchacho pasaba una extraordinaria cantidad de tiempo en la sala común escribiendo largas cartas, así no era enteramente sorpresivo. Tal vez era una de esas personas que podía expresarse mejor escribiendo.

Severus cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de enfocarse otra vez en su trabajo. Se sentía un poco mareado. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para revisar lo que había debajo de esa ropa.

El mareo no desapareció. Extraño. Usualmente las habitaciones oscuras no lo afectaban así. No había encendido una vela, así que...

¡Las agujas! Tenía que estar cubiertas con alguna poción.

Rápidamente, Severus cambió de vuelta a su forma adulta y el mareo cedió un poco. Sí, definitivamente una poción. Debido a la exposición frecuente que venía con su profesión, tenía una tolerancia mayor que la generalidad de los magos a casi todas las pociones. La trampa de Maximius probablemente tendría dormido para ese momento a cualquier otro estudiante.

Severus soltó la tapa del baúl y tomó a Greenie sin molestarse en tratar de cerrarlo y recolocar la trampa. Maximius probablemente sabría que alguien había abierto su baúl, pero no podía remediarse. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que la poción actuara por completo.

Todavía en su forma adulta, más resistente, corrió fuera de la habitación y subiendo las escaleras. Para cruzar la sala común sin que lo notaran, se transformó de nuevo en niño y también en lo alto de la otra escalera, pero, afortunadamente, logró salir sin tropezar o que le hablaran.

Tan pronto como estuvo al otro lado de la puerta secreta, se transformó y corrió. Sólo podía esperar que nadie lo viera. La mayor parte de los estudiantes y profesores debían estar en clase en ese momento y Filch sabía acerca de su misión. Así que tenía una buena oportunidad, si evitaba los corredores principales y las cercanías de la biblioteca.

De alguna manera, logró llegar a la enfermería. Entró trastabillando.

-¡Poppy! –logró llamar antes de desmayarse.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Qué significa en realidad el nombre que dio Harry para la poción de Hermione? (ya que nadie lo adivinó la vez pasada, lo intentaré de nuevo). ¿Lucius descubrirá a quién se refiere Corvus cuando dice "Cucaracha"? ¿Quién sufrirá la venganza de Voldemort? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés, pero no serán respondidas aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi analiza pociones, Draco investiga y Lucius recibe una visita de su hijo.


	7. Dolores de cabeza

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

El primer capítulo de la versión en ruso de "Mi nombre es Severus" se encuentra ya en la red, en caso de conozcan el idioma. Es realmente bonito verlo, pero, ya que no sé una sola letra en ruso, no tengo idea de lo que dice.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 7: DOLORES DE CABEZA **

-Estaba enseñando a los quintos años, sí –les dijo Hagrid, aparentemente sin intrigarse por la pregunta-. Un grupo muy agradable. Realmente me gusta trabajar con ellos. No es que no los ame a ustedes también.

Los estudiantes rieron. Draco se apoyó contra la cerca de madera detrás de ellos y miró hacia el cielo.

-Hey, ¿Minx Hutchings está en ese grupo? ¿O ella es de cuarto año? –preguntó a la gran nube que pasaba sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Minx Hutchings? –preguntó Vincent-. ¿Quién es Minx Hutchings?  
-Yo sé –sonrió Neville. Ahora que Trevor estaba mejor, él estaba mucho más feliz y se interesaba de nuevo en lo que ocurría a su alrededor-. ¿No es esa chica que siempre se está burlando de Luna Lovegood? Un poco cruel, si me lo preguntas a mí.

-Sí, es ella –confirmó Draco, a pesar de que no estaba completamente seguro. Luna Lovegood definitivamente era una Ravenclaw de quinto año y Minx era más que un poco cruel, así que encajaba.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –preguntó Theodore, sin levantar la mirada de la ramita a la que estaba arrancándole la corteza.

-Nada. Sólo me preguntaba en qué año está –murmuró Draco, contemplando las nubes otra vez.

-Quinto –reportó Neville-. Igual que Luna.

-¿A quién le importa? –Theodore se encogió de hombros, lanzando otra tira de corteza al viento.

Aterrizó en la túnica de Pansy.

-¡Hey, mira a dónde tiras eso! –gritó Pansy, recogiéndola y lanzándola contra el siguiente soplo de viento. Naturalmente, se le devolvió-. ¡Esas cosas dejan manchas feas!

-¿Para qué es que estás haciendo eso, por cierto? –le preguntó Blaise a Theodore, señalando con la cabeza la maltratada ramita.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Sólo por diversión, creo.

La clase de Hagrid era exageradamente aburrida ese día. Seguía prometiendo que tendría algo especial para ellos, pero, desafortunadamente, cualesquiera que fuese el animal, no había sido enviado todavía, así que Hagrid había anunciado que realizarían un rápido repaso de lo que habían aprendido el año anterior. Por supuesto, el propio Hagrid no estaba completamente seguro de lo que enseñaba en qué año, así que la conversación pronto había derivado hacia las otras clases y el incidente durante el almuerzo del día anterior.

-¿Crees que Minx querría matar a Harry? –preguntó Neville a Draco, con voz un poco demasiado alta. Hagrid miraba en dirección a ellos.

Pero, pensándolo bien, eso era justo lo que Draco quería.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? –se encogió de hombros-. Apenas conozco a la chica.

-¿Minx? –aparentemente, Harry había oído eso también-. ¿Quién es Minx?

-Minx Hutchings –explicó Neville, obedientemente-. Ya sabes, la que siempre está molestando a Luna.

-Oh, ella –Harry asintió, reconociénola-. ¿Crees que ella es la espía?

-Asesina –corrigió Dean Thomas-. Enfréntalo, Harry, alguien quiere matarte.

-Sí, ¿pero Minx Hutchings? –comentó Ron Weasley-. Es sólo una niñita. Quiero decir, es de la misma edad que Ginny, Harry.

-Quince años –le recordó Seamus-. Eso difícilmente es ser una bebé.

-Bueno, de todos modos, probablemente estaba en clase –comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de enojo. Todos sabían que odiaba la idea de Malfoy saliendo con su hermana, aun a pesar de que Draco había sido mucho más amable con él desde entonces.

-¡Hey, Hagrid! –llamó Ron-. ¿Minx Hutchings estaba en esa clase?

-¿Qué clase, Ron? –preguntó Hagrid con una sonrisa. Ya había pasado a otro tema.

-La clase de quinto año de ayer –explicó Harry con un leve suspiro. Parecía un poco dreprimido ese día. Tener un asesino tras él aparentemente estaba aplastándolo un poco.

-Sí, sí, la pequeña Minx asiste a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas –respondió Hagrid con una gran sonrisa-. Qué nombre tan lindo, Minx (n. de la t. En inglés, "minx" significa "pícara", "descarada", pero en alemán –la lengua materna de Silverfox- significa "animalito", "bichito", "insecto").

-¿Pero estaba ella aquí ayer? –demandó Ron.

-Bueno, ¿dónde más podría haber estado? –preguntó Hagrid, confundido.

-Oh, puede haber decidido faltar a clase –sugirió Draco, sarcástico-. O puede haber estado enferma, o puede haber ido al baño.

-Nah, todos estaban aquí –dijo Hagrid-. Estoy seguro de que estaban.

-Y ella no podría haber faltado a toda la clase si hubiera ido al baño –señaló Harry.

-Pero eso le habría dado una excusa para volver al castillo –sugirió Neville.

-Tonterías –lo regañó Hermione-. Siempre usamos el baño de Hagrid, si tenemos que ir durante su clase. ¿Por qué los de quinto año volverían al castillo para eso?

-Cierto –confirmó Hagrid-. Nunca los envío al castillo. Toma demasiado tiempo.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Misión cumplida.

O, al menos, tan cumplida como era posible, tratándose de Hagrid. El bufón parecía estar nada seguro de sus hechos, pero esa era probablemente la mejor respuesta que podía dar. Ahora, sólo tenía que explicarle eso a Severus.

Pero eso resultó ser un problema. Severus no estaba en a sala común cuando Draco regresó y no había tiempo para buscarlo. Ya se les había hecho tarde para la clase de Latín.

Bueno, lo más probable era que Severus ya estuviera ahí.

Sin embargo, no estaba ahí, y no apareció tampoco para el almuerzo, a pesar de que Draco lo esperó durante toda la comida. La jaula de Greenie estaba abierta en la cama de Severus, pero el erizo no estaba dentro. Draco esperó en la sala común por un rato, entonces fue a buscarlo a la biblioteca. Nada.

Para entonces, ya estaba seriamente preocupado, pero tenía que ir a Transfiguraciones y faltar a una clase de McGonagall nunca era algo sabio. Con suerte, Severus también sabría eso y estaría ahí.

Al principio, las esperanzas de Draco fueron decepcionadas una vez más, pero a la mitad de la clase Severus entró y le entregó a McGonagall un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –siseó Draco mientras Severus se deslizaba en su asiento, junto a él-. Ya empezaba a creer...

-Nada más fui a la enfermería por alguna poción para el dolor de cabeza –declaró Severus, lo suficientemente algo como para que toda la clase se enterara-. Por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey de inmediato decidió que necesitaba un chequeo completo, sólo por si acaso no era simplemente un dolor de cabeza.

-Hagrid cree que... –empezó Draco.

-Luego –siseó Severus-. No en mitad de la clase, con todos mirándonos.

Draco suspiró, pero tuvo que admitir que sólo estaban llamando la atención.

Severus se tomó su tiempo para empacar después de clase, y finalmente fue hasta el escritorio de McGonagall cuanto todos, menos él y Draco, ya se habían marchado.

-Llegarás tarde a tu próxima clase, Severus –le advirtió McGonagall, pero Severus sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente diré que tuve que preguntarte lo que me perdí –explicó-. ¿Diste clase a los Gryffindor y Slytherin de cuarto año ayer durante el incidente?

Minerva asintió.

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que Albus ya te dijo eso.

-¿Matts Parker estuvo ausente, Iago Orson salió temprano y algunos estudiantes salieron temporalmente para ir al baño?

-Rudolph Rash y Sally Arden, sí –confrimó Minerva-. Pero no puedes sospechar realmente de ellos dos. Son Gryffindors.

-Peter Pettigrew, profesora –le dijo Severus una vez más, calmadamente.

-Tal vez, pero no ninguno de ellos dos. Conozco a esos niños, Severus.

-No vine a preguntar por ellos, de todos modos –dijo Severus, sin comprometerse-. Quería hablar sobre Diana Bardon.

-¿Diana Bardon? –Minerva parpadeó-. Es una de los tuyos. Difícilmente la conozco.

-Pero estaba en tu clase en ese momento –señaló Severus-. ¿Salió ella, aunque fuera por un minuto?

Minerva cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de recordar.

-No, ella estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.

-¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

-Sí, completamente –confirmó Minerva sin titubear.

Severus asintió.

-Gracias, profesora, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

En el camino a Runas Antiguas, Draco finalmente le dijo a Severus lo que Hagrid había dicho. La clase ya había comenzado, así que no había nadie en los corredores para escucharlos.

-Sin embargo, no podemos estar seguros –dijo Severus finalmente-. Hagrid cree que Minx estaba ahí, pero ¿y si está equivocado? Todavía tenemos que vigilarla.

-Entonces, ¿qué averiguaste en tu búsqueda? –preguntó Draco, no realmente interesado.

-Maximius Mattels usa agujas envenenadas para proteger su baúl.

-Oh –comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Agujas? ¿Como las esquirlas que lastimaron a Ginny?

-No creo que hayan sido transfiguradas, y las esquirlas no estaban envenenadas, pero la idea básica es similar –admitió Severus-. Tenemos que vigilar a Maximius más estrechamente.

-¿Qué hay de Hieronymus? –sugirió Draco-. Si yo fuera Voldemort, usaría al hermano mayor.

-Maximius puede tener habilidades que Hieronymus no –explicó Severus-. Al menos Hieronymus no tenía una trampa tan elaborada en su baúl. De hecho, ninguno de los otros usó veneno.

-¿Y estás completamente seguro de que usó veneno? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Realmente creíste que fui a la enfermería porque me dolía la cabeza? –le sonrió Severus y, antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar nada más, entró a la clase de Runas Antiguas.

Draco se quedó mirándolo en shock por un momento, entonces recordó que sería mejor que entrara, si no quería una detención.

Sin embargo, el profesor Rosetta no estaba ahí. Probablemente debería haber esperado eso. Ese profesor siempre llegaba tarde, al menos siempre lo había hecho con la clase de Latín, así que ¿por qué debería volverse puntual de repente sólo porque estaba enseñando Runas ahora?

La noche del viernes, los muchachos hicieron una lista más elaborada de todos sus sospechosos que además incluía las variadas pistas que tenían a favor y en contra de cada uno de ellos. Severus incluso inventó una forma de reordenar la secuencia de nombres de acuerdo con qué tan sospechoso era cada personaje sin tener que rescribir toda la lista cada vez, pero Draco descubrió que el encantamiento era un poco demasiado complicado para él. Sólo lo pudo hacer bien dos de cinco veces y finalmente decidió dejarle el reordenamiento de la lista a Severus.

Draco, reluctantemente, fue a visitar a su padre en su oficina el sábado y trató de hablar con él acerca de Voldemort y sus planes, e incluso sobre el ataque a Harry Potter, pero Lucius no parecía estar de humor para presumir. En cambio, empezó a preguntarle al muchacho sobre sus notas en Transfiguraciones, las cuales, como de costumbre, no alcanzaban sus expectativas.

Draco miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido, arrepintiéndose ya de esa visita.

-No estoy en peligro alguno de reprobar el curso y mis notas son mucho mejores que las deverus.

-Sin embargo, podrías hacerlo mejor. Es una vergüenza para el apellido Malfoy si no haces tu mejor esfuerzo. Tienes la inteligencia necesaria y talento mágico más que suficiente. Pero, por supuesto, no te importa tu futuro. Prefieres con mucho ser un vago y dejar que yo haga todo por ti. Crees que tengo tiempo para...

Draco dejó de escuchar en ese punto. Había oído el discurso ya mil veces. A continuación, Lucius despotricaría acerca de cómo estaba ignorando a su madre, y luego normalmente iría a regañar a su madre por no vigilar que su hijo tuviera mejores modales y notas. Bueno, no podía ir a hacer eso último ahora.

¿Por qué era que había ido ahí, por cierto? Era inútil. Nunca averiguaría así nada acerca de los planes de Voldemort.

Lo peor de todo fue que al momento de salir descubrió a Ron Weasley espiando desde el calabozo de Pociones, en la puerta siguiente. Así que la comadreja había escuchado toda su conversación.

Bueno, no había sido nada de qué avergonzarse, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que Arthur Weasley le hablaba a su hijo en la misma forma, ¿verdad?

Ron le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco lo había visto.

-¿Ya terminaste de limpiar, comadreja? –le preguntó Draco ácidamente-. Padre toma seriamente tus detenciones, ¿no es así?

-Al menos no es mi padre –Ron se encogió de hombros, por una vez sorpresivamente dócil-. Mi padre ama a sus hijos.

Draco lo miró con enojo, pero decidió que no valía la pena el problema que tendría con Ginny si golpeaba a su hermano. En cambio, volvió a la sala común para reportarle su fracaso a Severus.

Severus, sin embargo, no estaba ahí en ese momento. Estaba siguiendo a los hermanos Mattels ese día. Aparentemente, eso se había vuelto una vendetta personal para él. Draco suspiró y decidió hacer un trabajo algo más útil pegándose a Blaise y Theodore, que estaban jugando ajedrez en una esquina. Terminaron jugando un pequeño torneo, lo cual en realidad fue divertido, aún a pesar de que Theodore ganó.

Draco había planeado pasar el domingo con Ginny, pero ella nunca llegó a su cita. Decepcionado, Draco trotó de vuelta a los dormitorios de los Slytherin y terminó ayudando a Severus a poner algunas trampas en las oficinas de sus profesores.

Ginny no apareció en todo el día, ni siquiera a las comidas, y tampoco su hermano. No era que Draco echara de menos a la comadreja, claro.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Estella finalmente resolvió por él el misterio.

-¡Mira, Draco! –exclamó excitadamente y empujó su ejemplar del Daily Prophet sobre la mesa hacia él.

Theodore, que temió que el periódico terminara en su avena, lo levantó con un rápido encantamiento de levitación y lo transportó directamente a las manos de Draco.

-¿Qué es? –demandó Vincent cuando Draco y Severus enterraron las narices en el periódico-. ¿Algo interesante?

-"Empleado del Ministerio sobrevive a tortura de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado" –Draco leyó el titular para sus amigos-. ¡Encontraron a Percy Weasley y está vivo! Es por eso que Ginny no está aquí. Debe haber ido a Londres a visitarlo.

-¿Nuestro Señor realmente lo dejó vivir? –preguntó Gregory, sorprendido.

-No, fue un accidente –reportó Draco-. Fue torturado y dejado en el páramo para que muriera. Accidentalmente, Lee Jordan pasó por ahí durante un paseo con su novia y escuchó a Percy gemir. Lo llevaron de emergencia a San Mungo justo a tiempo para salvar su vida.

-En fin, eso es bueno para ti, ¿no? –preguntó Vincent-. Ginny estará feliz de tener a su hermano de vuelta.

-Pero no estará feliz de que esté sufriendo tanto –intervino Severus-. Aún así, considerando que ya dábamos por muerto a Percy, ciertamente son buenas noticias.

Y en verdad así era. Ginny volvió más tarde esa mañana y no podía dejar de decirle a Draco lo felices que estaban todos de que Percy estuviera vivo y de regreso.

-Sufre dolores terribles, pero sobrevivirá –dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Regresó! No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido, cuando todos los demás murieron. Incluso despertó por un momento mientras estábamos ahí. Mamá estaba tan feliz cuando la llamó.

Neville estaba inusualmente feliz también, y celebró el día colocando una ratonera bajo los pergaminos de sus tareas en el escritorio de Lucius. Desafortunadamente, la ratonera sólo atrapó la manga del profesor Malfoy, pero fue mejor que nada y el grito de sorpresa de Lucius fue ampliamente disfrutado por toda la clase.

-Vamos a pagar por eso –le susurró Draco a Severus cuando vio la mirada de enojo con la que su padre contemplaba al grupo.

-¡Weasley, detención! –rugió Lucius, para sorpresa de todos.

Los estudiantes se quedaron mirando a su profesor.

-Pero... ¡pero si ni siquiera fui yo! –tartamudeó Ron, claramente tan poco preparado para eso como el resto de ellos.

-No me importa –Lucius se encogió de hombros-. Alguien tiene que pagar por esta broma y sé que no tengo oportunidad de identificar al culpable. Usted es el estudiante más desagradable de esta clase y no me gusta su cara. Ahora, empiecen con sus proyectos.

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas todavía más sorprendidas.

-¿Los proyectos de estudio independiente, profesor –preguntó Alicia, incrédula. Habían tenido suerte de salirse con la suya una vez. Nunca habría imaginado que Lucius les permitiría pasar otra lección, una lección doble demás, en tales frivolidades.

-Por supuesto –respondió Lucius-. ¿Qué más?

-Pero nuestro proyecto está completo –le recordó Neville a Lucius.

-Entonces únanse a uno de los otros grupos para ayudarles o empiecen un nuevo. Nada más repórtenme qué es lo que están haciendo –respondió Lucius, enojado.

-Yo ya pensé en algo –reportó Seveurs-. Traje muestras de varias pociones comerciales, que Draco y yo estamos tratando de analizar para determinar sus componentes. Neville es bienvenido a unírsenos, si lo desea. Podríamos usar otro caldero para esto.

Neville estaba encantado con la idea, y, por lo tanto, pusieron juntas dos mesas de trabajo para poder coordinar mejor su trabajo. Harry Potter se unió al grupo con su más reciente proyecto de cocina. Aparentemente había renunciado a la idea del caramelo y ahora estaba tratando de preparar alguna clase de sopa que realmente se suponía tendría algo de magia también.

-Debe haber una forma de hacer que adquiera cualquier sabor que desees –explicó Harry esperanzado.

Lucius asintió contento y empezó a leer sus ensayos de tarea. Estaba empezando a dudar que entre diez y veinte pulgadas fuera un buen límite para sus estudiantes. La letra de Gregory Goyle era tan grande que había alcanzado diez pulgadas en apenas nueve líneas, mientras que Severus Snape y Hermione Granger habían escrito con letra tan pequeña que resultaba imposible de leer.

Lucius suspiró para sus adentros. Se negaba a usar lentes para leer.

¿Tal vez un límite de cien palabras serviría mejor a su propósito?

Consideró eso mientras agregaba otra línea de positivos a su cuaderno.

Entre tanto, al otro lado del calabozo, Neville estaba inspeccionando las muestras que Severus había tomado de las pociones encontradas en los baúles de sus compañeros de Casa.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estamos haciendo esto? –le preguntó a Severus-. Estoy seguro de que podrías haber salido con algo más interesante para preparar que esto.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Severus asintió, admitiendo que tenía motivos ocultos.

-Lucius prácticamente está invitándonos a robar ingredientes y últimamente he visto evidencias de un anillo de drogas en la escuela –explicó Seveurs-. Estoy tratando de averiguar qué tan grave es el problema.

-¿Analizando pociones? –preguntó Neville, sorprendido.

-Todas estas aseguraban ser maquillaje o pociones para el cabello en las botellas, pero eso no significa que lo sean realmente. Podría ser una manera inteligente de disfrazar pociones ilegales guardándolas en botellas vacías de poción para peinarse –dijo Severus suavemente.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry Potter, sorprendido-. ¿Drogas en Hogwarts?

-¡Shhh! –le siseó Draco-. No tan fuerte.

-Sí, drogas –le dijo Severus-. Tengo la esperanza de que el problema se limite a un grupo pequeño de Slytherins, pero por el momento no tengo pruebas.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

-Nadie de nuestro año, hasta donde puedo decir –fue todo lo que le dijo Severus-. Será mejor que empecemos con una sola poción a la vez –le dijo a sus dos compañeros-. Prepararemos una poción analizadora diferente en cada caldero.

Harry los contempló trabajar por un rato, pero entonces volvió a su receta de sopa. No estaba realmente interesado en cómo reconocer drogas. Le interesaba más saber sobre las personas que las tomaban.

En el escritorio del profesor, Lucius estaba repatingándose en su silla, frunciendo el ceño al leer el artículo acerca de Percy Weasley.

-¿No podemos hacer alguna otra cosa? –se quejó Dean Thomas ante Seamus y Ron. Había aceptado unirse a sus intentos por preparar la poción controladora de mentes y había movido su mesa para trabajar con ellos. Pero su corazón no estaba en ello.

Probablemente habría preferido probar una de las viejas recetas de los gemelos Weasley, o tal vez tinta invisible, sospechó Severus.

Hermione Granger había apartado su caldero de su grupo y ahora estaba trabajando junto a Estella Rashton. Esas dos parecían llevarse sorprendentemente bien para ser una Gryffindor y una Slytherin, pero ninguna de las dos era muy típica de su Casa. Las dos habrían sido buenas Ravenclaws, si el Sombrero hubiera decidido diferente.

Lucius estaba relajado y feliz con su periódico hasta la primera explosión.

Esta vez fue el caldero de Alice y Juliana el que estalló primero.

-Demasiadas garras de dragón –le informó Severus a Juliana cuando ella casi chocó con él en su asustado salto hacia atrás.

-Bueno, la receta indicaba garras de lagarto –admitió ella mientras observaba a Lucius y Alice tratando de alejar el humo para poder ver la magnitud del daño-. No nos quedaba ninguna y un dragón es un lagarto grande, después de todo.

Lucius acababa de sentarse otra vez cuando chispas rojas volando desde el caldero de Neville lo hicieron regresar a ese extremo del calabozo.

-Hongos gorra de fuego –dictó Severus calmadamente a Draco, que estaba tomando notas de los resultados.

-¿No dijiste que era un ungüento para los labios? –preguntó Neville, sonando un poco dudoso.

-Bueno, eso era lo que decía la botella –respondió Severus, con un encogimiento de hombros, para beneficio de Lucius. Por supuesto, para ese momento le resultaba obvio que el ungüento para labios de Blaise no era ninguna clase de ungüento.

-¿Tal vez el _engorgio_ que usamos para tener suficiente poción para realizar el test alteró las proporciones? –sugirió Draco.

-No –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Es así como trabajan los aurors cuando examinan restos de pociones halladas en escenas de homicidios. La potencia de la poción es afectada por el encantamiento, pero su composición no cambia en nada.

Lucius respiró aliviado cuando las chispas se detuvieron y volvió a su escritorio hasta que el caldero de Gregory Goyle rebosó.

Entonces Hermione Granger necesitó un cucharón de oro sólido de la oficina de Pociones. El caldero de Dean Thomas arrojó su contenido al cielorraso, donde se congeló en una cosa pegajosa azul fluorescente y el caldero de Ron Weasley se derritió, mientras que la poción de Seamus Finngan convirtió en piedra su cucharón y la botella que había tratado de llenar con ella.

La poción de Lavender Brown se evaporó y Harry Potter de alguna manera se las había arreglado para volver negro el fuego bajo su caldero.

Lucius sospechó que algo de la sopa de Potter se había derramado sobre las llamas, pero realmente no le importaba. Era mucho más importante el hecho de que no sabía cómo apagar ese fuego.

Desactivarlo no tuvo más efecto en él que un _extinguo_, y congelarlo sólo hizo que dejara de aumentar.

Toda la clase se reunió alrededor del fuego de Potter para contemplarlos boquiabiertos y Lucius estaba empezando a sentirse un poco avergonzado por su indefensión. ¿Se atrevería a pedirle sugerencias a los estudiantes?

-_Convoco aquam!_ –sonó detrás de él la voz de una chica y, segundos después, las llamas murieron en un ruidozo chapaleo. El agua se derramó de la mesa de Potter y goteó sobre su bolsa.

-Lo siento –dijo Hermione Granger, apenada-. Creo que debí advertirte primero que quitaras tus libros.

-Mi túnica está mojada –se quejó Harry y Lucius tuvo que concordar de todo corazón con el muchacho, a pesar de que había tenido la suerte de que sólo sus botas y el ruedo de su túnica se mojaran.

-¡Idiota sangresucia! –maldijo Lucius, luego ordenó a la clase que limpiaran sus desastres y se largaran de su salón. ¡Cómo odiaba enseñar!

Mientras los estudiantes abandonaban el calabozo, recordó de pronto la lista de asistencia. Todos habían estado ahí, considerando el hecho de que había marcado un positivo por cada uno de sus nombres con sus ensayos, pero tenía que escribirlo.

Sacó su lista. ¿En dónde era que estaba su pluma? Bueno, tal vez hubiera otra en la gaveta del escritorio. Tiró de la gaveta, pero parecía estar atascada. Inclinándose para ver qué era lo que estaba mal, tiró con un poco más de fuerza y una espuma blanca le bañó la cara.

Con sus ojos ardiendo a causa de la sustancia desconocida, sólo pudo imaginar las miradas de Severus, Draco y Neville cuando los vio salir del calabozo riendo y felicitándose mutuamente. No estaba completamente seguro de por qué se congratulaban.

Defensa resultó muy interesante también. En honor a la luna llena del martes, tuvieron un debate sobre cómo sería ser un hombre lobo y Remus les contó algunas de sus propias experiencias, lo cual hizo todo mucho más real.

Transfiguración, sin embargo, puso fin al buen humor de los muchachos. Minerva McGonagall sabía exactamente a quién agradecerle por la crema batida que había recibido en la cara en forma muy similar a la sorpresa de Lucius y, acorde con ello, fue realmente dura con ellos.

Severus seguía incapaz de envejecer su planta apropiadamente, a pesar de que recitó a Minerva la receta de la poción de crecimiento.

Draco estaba mirando enojado a todos, recordando el mal gesto de su padre, mientras que Neville estaba preocupado de que envejecerla pudiera acortar la vida de su pobre planta e insistía en que todas las plantas necesitaban macetas más grandes.

Harry y Ron tuvieron una extraña discusión acerca de algo que tenía que ver con Percy, y Seamus Finnegan tiró su planta contra la pared en un arranque de cólera, sorprendiendo tanto a Dean que éste también dejó caer su planta.

Neville corrió a salvar las plantas, pero en su pánico no pudo realizar un _reparo_ apropiado y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Estella.

Lavender estaba haciendo pucheros, porque Pansy había logrado conseguir una rosa, mientras que ella sólo tenía hiedra y Alicia y Juliana recibieron una detención por su incesante charla.

Cuando Vincent y Blaise empezaron a discutir también, y Millicent apenas logró detener a Gregory antes de que aplastara su planta contra la cabeza de Blaise, Minerva finalmente tuvo suficiente.

-¡Todos, siéntense de inmediato! –tronó su voz en todo el salón.

Estella y Neville inmediatamente se sentaron en el suelo junto a la planta rota de Seamus. La de Dean ya había sido replantada y devuelta a su dueño, que estaba tratando de revivirla con un poco de agua.

-¡En sus sillas! –gritó Minerva a los dos salvadores de plantas-. ¡¿Qué es lo que está mal con ustedes hoy?!

-Mañana hay luna llena –respondió Estella, calmadamente. Después de todo, acababan de hablar de eso en Defensa-. Eso afecta no sólo el temperamento de los hombres lobo.

Minerva la miró con enojo, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar nada qué decir a eso, la voz de Theodore rompió el nervioso silencio del salón.

-Me duele la cabeza –anunció-. Voy a ir a la enfermería por alguna poción.

La ira de Minerva encontró un nuevo blanco cuando salió sin siquiera esperar su permiso. Era una gran ventaja el que Theodore no estuviera ahí para oír lo que tenía que decir acerca de su comportamiento, aunque probablemente no estaría contento cuando recibiera a la hora de la cena una nota avisándole de su detención.

Severus usó una vez más la lección de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas del martes para deslizarse dentro de los dormitorios de las chicas. La sala común estaba tan silenciosa como la semana anterior y tenía la esperanza de terminar su registro de baúles ese día. Con un poco de suerte, otro viaje a los dormitorios de las chicas sería innecesario a menos que las de primer año se volvieran sospechosas.

Su primer destino fue el dormitorio de tercer año. Abrió la puerta y...

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

Severus miró sorprendido a Marsha Alton.

-¿Por qué estás acostada?

-Madame Pomfrey me dijo que me quedara en cama hoy –declaró Marsha tristemente-. No he estado durmiendo bien y ella me dio una poción que se supone me hará dormir. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-El diario de Diana Bardon –Severus ya se había recuperado para ese momento y le mostró el pequeño libro-. Lo encontré en la sala común y pensé en venir a ver si estaba aquí, para devolvérselo.

-Idiota –Marsha puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación-. Diana es de cuarto año. La puerta de al lado.

-Oh, gracias –sonrió Severus-. Creí que era de tercero.

Cerró la puerta otra vez, pero fue en dirección contraria a donde había señalado Marsha. No había oportunidad de revisar hoy el dormitorio de las niñas de tercer año, pero al menos podría terminar con las de segundo, si trabajaba en silencio. Lo que Poppy le había dado a Marsha no tardaría en hacerla domir, de todos modos. Entonces no oiría salir a Severus.

El primer baúl que Severus abrió fue el de Clarissa Charlton. Un ejército de muñecos de peluche le devolvió la mirada. Severus se preguntó cómo había logrado Clarissa meter su ropa y material escolar junto con los juguetes. Tal vez el baúl estaba encantado.

Había también unos pocos cómics y una novela romántica, pero nada sospechoso. Clarissa aparentemente todavía era una niña pequeña.

El siguiente baúl resultó ser de Annie Morris, quien no era sospechosa para nada. Severus lo cerró gentilmente otra vez y fue al siguiente.

Monique Lassiter tenía en su baúl casi tantas novelas románticas como Clarissa Charlton tenía peluches en el suyo. También había una considerable cantidad de ejemplares de "Bruja Adolescente", una de ellas abierta en un instructivo sobre besos a la francesa.

Esa definitivamente ya no era más una niña pequeña, pero nada indicaba tampoco que tuviera interés en las artes oscuras. Sus intereses, claramente, eran de corte más legal, aunque no necesariamente aprobado.

Había también unas pocas pociones de belleza, de las que Severus tomó muestras antes de pasar al siguiente baúl.

El hechizo de protección de Luisa Hunter-Moor se las arregló para resistir por casi un mintuo. Su baúl contenía un osito de peluche, un búho de peluche, dulces, una gran caja de chucherías lechuciles, varios libros sobre búhos, dos sobre artes oscuras, y una pequeña colección de ingredientes de pociones, la mayoría legales.

Después de asegurarse de que no había ahí pociones sin terminar, Severus salió de nuevo fue al dormitorio de cuarto año. Dejó el diario de Diana en su cama con una nota informándole que lo había encontrado en la sala común y que había ido a dejárselo ahí, ya que ella estaba en clase, sólo por si acaso Diana hablaba con Marsha.

Ya que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo, se deslizó entonces dentro del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año. Habiendo abierto ya una vez los baúles de Pansy y Millicent, no tuvo problemas para hacerlo otra vez y tomar muestras de sus pociones de belleza para su "proyecto" de Pociones.

Bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, volvió a la sala común para esperar a Draco.

Remus no visitó su Casa esa noche. Probablemente ya estaba encerrado en su oficina esperando su transformación.

Eso, por supuesto, significaba que tendrían que soportar a los hermanos Mattels y sus chistes sobre hombres lobo. Los de tercer año se unieron a ellos alegremente e incluso el capitán de Quidditch, Stephan LaCroix, demostró lo mejor de su aullido de lobo.

Severus se fue a la cama temprano esa noche, dejando a Draco para observar a sus sospechosos burlarse de su amigo. Tenía una promesa que mantener, después de todo. Cierta cuerda no había sido reemplzada todavía.

Theodore Nott encontró una ratonera en su cama cuando ésta atrapó el dedo gordo de su pie derecho esa noche.

Los gritos subsecuentes despertaron a casi toda la Casa. Hasta los de segundo y tercer año subieron desde sus dormitorios para averiguar qué pasaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus y Draco estaba saliendo del Gran Salón después de desayunar cuando se encontraron con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que salían con sus uniformes de Quidditch.

-Hey, ¿a dónde van? –los llamó Draco-. Las clases empiezan en diez minutos.

-No tenemos clase ahora –le gritó Harry en respuesta-. Decidimos practicar, ya que todo el equipo está libre. ¡Hasta luego!

-¿No deberían Potter y Weasley estar en Adivinación? –preguntó Draco a Severus, con un toque de duda en su voz.

-¿Tal vez Trelawney está enferma? –sugirió Severus-. Tengo que ir a Aritmancia, pero tú estás libre. Tal vez deberías seguirlos y vigilar lo que hacen. Al menos podrías aprender algo sobre su estrategia de Quiddicth.

Fueron a su sala común, Severus para recoger su bolsa, Draco para buscar su capa. El clima ya estaban empezando a volverse frío y, si iba a estar afuera durante una hora completa, necesitaría su capa.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera, se alegró de haber tomado esa precaución. El día estaba soleado, pero había un viento helado que era muy desagradable. Los Gryffindors no estaban a la vista.

Tal vez todavía estaban en el cobertizo de las escobas.

Draco decidió que esas eran buenas noticias. Después de todo, pretendía espiarlos.

Subió en la gradería apenas lo suficiente para tener una buena vista del campo y se acurrucó en una esquina. Las paredes lo protegían del viento en tres lados y era muy improbable que los jugadores fueran a verlo mientras estuviera lejos de la parte alta.

Todavía no había señal de los Gryffindors. ¿Estarían discutiendo todavía su estrategia?

Voces desde la puerta del castillo.

Estudiantes de uno de los años inferiores estaban apurándose en grupos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, riendo y bromeando, mientras otros dos grupos caminaban hacia los invernaderos, cada grupo manteniéndose unido, aparentemente desconfiando del otro grupo. A Draco le pareció reconocer a una de las niñas como una Slytherin de primer año, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder estar seguro.

Entonces entraron y Draco ya no pudo oírlos más.

Tuvo que esperar lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que los Gryffindors finalmente llegaron al campo. Se elevaron en el aire con gritos de deleite, disfrutando el viento.

Ahí estaba Ginny con su largo cabello rojo flameando al viento, ahí estaba Harry Potter elevándose por encima del resto con su revuelto cabello negro. Otra cabeza pelirroja podia verse detrás del equipo, cerca de los aros. Ron Weasley.

Los nuevos beaters era un desastre comparados con los gemelos Weasley, pero, si Draco era completamente honesto, no estaba muy seguro de que realmente fueran peores que Vincent y Gregory. Los jugadores de Gryffindor simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a tener que estar tan alertas por las bludgers.

Los chasers, por otro lado, estaban grandiosos. Era difícil de creer que Ginny fuera nueva en el trío. Parecían leerse las mentes unos a otros.

Potter subía más y más alto buscando la snitch de práctica que Katie Bell había lanzado antes de seguir al equipo al campo. Draco tuvo que admitir que ella era una buena elección como capitana. Había esperado que eligieran a Weasley, o tal vez a Potter por su fama. Bell le daría un trabajo difícil al equipo de Slytherin cuando jugaran.

Ron llamó enojado a los beaters cuando apenas pudo esquivar otra bludger. Las pelotas parecían estar buscándolo ese día.

Harry descendió para ver si su amigo estaba lastimado, pero Ron agitó una mano y le indicó algo algo que estaba al otro lado del campo. ¡La snitch!

Harry dio vuelta a la escoba en un giro muy cerrado y se lanzó hacia ella, elevándose de nuevo para no chocar con los chasers. pasó por encima de las chicas en un arco elegante. Draco lo vio empujar el mango de la escoba para ir en línea recta hacia la snitch.

Y, de repente, Harry estaba cayendo. Con el palo de la escoba todavía en su mano, estaba cayendo hacia el suelo mientras la cola de su escoba caía también dando vueltas.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, Draco estaba de pie y con su varita en la mano.

-_Wingardium leviosa! _

Por supuesto, jamás podría tener esperanza de detener la caía de Harry a esa distancia, la de la cola de la escoba, quizá, pero no algo tan pesado como una persona de verdad. Aún así, podría desacelerar ligeramente la caída de Harry. Si algunos de los otros trataran también...

Ahí, los chasers ahora tenían sus varitas apuntando a Harry mientras caía junto a ellos, y estaban mucho más cerca. Los muchachos, sin embargo, estaban demasiado aterrados para reaccionar. Weasley tenía su varita, pero sólo la aferraba inefectivamente. Draco se preguntó distraídamente si siquiera estaría consciente de que la tenía en la mano.

Uno de los beaters finalmente sacó su varita mientras que el otro simplemente todavía estaba gritando aterrorizado, pero de todos modos ya era tarde. Draco pensó que había podido oír el golpe cuando Harry golpeó el suelo, aunque probablemente estaba demasiado lejos para eso. Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y corrió mientras el equipo de Quiddtich de Gryffindor aterrizaba alrededor de Harry.

El beater más pequeño pasó corriendo junto a él, si dedicarle siquiera una mirada al Slytherin mayor en su carrera hacia el castillo, y muy probablemente en busca de Madame Pomfrey.

Sin aliento, Draco se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la forma inmóvil de Harry.

-¿Está bien?

Ginny se acurrucó sollozando junto a él y él la abrazó.

La profesora Sprout estaba de repente junto a ellos conjurando una camilla, una horda de estudiantes de primer año, gritando, llorado y pálidos, a su alrededor.

-¡Tú! –gritó Ron Weasley, señalando a Draco-. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

-¡Estoy tratando de ayudar! –replicó Draco, enojado-. Vi el accidente y traté de detener la caída de Harry, mientras tú te quedabas mirando.

-Oh, ¿sí? –gruñó ese beater del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre-. Probablemente causaste esto para que Slytherin pueda ganar la Copa. ¿Por qué más estarías aquí, en primer lugar?

-Para ver a nuestros jugadores y espiar nuestras tácticas –dijo Alicia en un tono extrañamente calmado-. Malfoy no tiene razón para sabotearnos ahora. Faltan meses para nuestro primer juego y ni siquiera es contra Slytherin.

-Esa vuelta ajustada debe haber sido demasiado para su escoba –sugirió Draco-. Tal vez ya tenía una grieta que no había sido vista. Después de unos años de uso intensivo, las escobas algunas veces simplemente se rompen.

Sprout levitó gentilmente a Harry a la camilla y le quitó de las manos el palo de la escoba. Aparentemente sin saber qué hacer con eso, lo puso en las manos de Draco, porque era el que estaba más cerca, y empezó a guiar la camilla de regreso al castillo.

Draco tomó distraídamente el palo mientras su mente estaba todavía en su sollozante novia. Gentilmente, la guió siguiendo la camilla flotante.

El beater se inclinó para recoger la cola de la escoba.

-¿Se podrá reparar? –preguntó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Katie Bell tomó el montó de pajitas de sus manos e inspeccionó el punto de quiebre.

-Esto no luce como una rotura –dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Parece como si nunca hubiera habido un palo. Como si la cola simplemente hubiera sido cortada aquí.

Draco rápidamente dio vuelta al palo en su mano para inspeccionar la otra mitad de la rotura. Ciertamente, no había astillas, ni grietas, nada. Sólo un corte limpio. Por un momento, sólo pudo quedarse mirando fijamente, mientras los pensamientos corrían en su cabeza, demasiado rápido como para detenerse en uno solo.

-¿Encantamiento cortador? –sugirió por fin, difícilmente notando que lo había dicho en voz alta.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Qué significa en realidad el nombre que le dio Harry a la poción de Hermine? (todavía nadie lo ha respondido. Una pista: _aga_, _matris_). ¿Draco realmente es tan malo en Transfiguraciones? ¿Sobrevivirá Harry? (Sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés, pero no serán respondidas, todavía). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi busca a Draco, Draco tiene un duelo de miradas con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Lucius asiste a una reunión.


	8. Encantamientos cortadores

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Perdón por lo de la semana pasada. Simplemente no logré terminar esto a tiempo.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 8: Encantamientos cortadores **

Severus y Hermione estaban a punto de obligar a la profesora Vector a dejar salir temprano la clase y sin dejarles tarea, con tal de librarse de ellos, cuando la voz amplificada de Albus Dumbledore sonó por toda la escuela.

-Todos los estudiantes, regresen a sus salas comunes. Las clases matutinas han sido canceladas. Habrá conferencia de profesores en diez minutos.

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros.

"¿Qué pasó?" "¿Por qué" "¿Otra vez?" "¿Qué está pasando?"

Entonces los primeros comprendieron que estaban libres para marcharse y empezó la carrera hacia las puertas. Los estudiantes estaban charlando alegremente. Sólo Hermione parecía ligeramente nerviosa.

Severus tomó a Grennie, sin siquiera molestarse en meterlo de nuevo en su jaula, hizo flotar la jaula y su bolsa de libros tras de sí y se apresuró a ir a la sala común de Slytherin, donde esperaba encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, Draco no estaba a la vista. Severus dejó su bolsa de libros y la jaula del erizo en su dormitorio, pero su amigo no estaba ahí tampoco. Incluso inspeccionó el baño, pero estaba tan vacío como el dormitorio. Así que regresó a esperarlo en la sala común, donde encontró un cómo sillón cerca del fuego. Greenie encontró un lugar igualmente cómodo en su regazo y contempló la sala común desde ese lugar seguro.

-¡Sniff! –declaró el pequeño erizo cuando la puerta secreta se abrió de golpe otra vez y, por un momento, Severus tuvo la esperanza de que eso anunciara la llegada de Draco, pero eran sólo los de primer año.

Draco había estado afuera para observar la práctica de Quidditch de los Gryffindors. ¿Tal vez la voz de Dumbledore no había llegado hasta ahí?

Los de primer año lucían extrañamente pálidos y hablaban en excitados murmullos que lentamente se extendieron por toda la sala.

-¿Oíste? –Thedore apareció junto a la silla de Severus-. Potter se cayó de su escoba.

-No cayó de la escoba –dijo Alice desde su otro lado-. La escoba fue lo que cayó. Su magia desapareció de repente y cayó como una piedra.

-No, fue hechizada –argumentó Estella-. Una escoba, especialmente una buena como la Saeta de Fuego de Potter no pierde su magia así como así.

-¡Les digo que fue el Lord Oscuro! –chilló una aterrorizada alumna de primer año-. Vendrá a matarnos a todos.

-Nunca nos mataría a nosotros –le gritó Hieronymus Mattels, pero Severus dudó que hubiera sido escuchado muy lejos en medio del caos que siguió al grito de la niña.

Todos estaban gritando o llorando. Algunos estudiantes corrieron a sus dormitorios.

-¡¡SILENCIO!! –Severus lanzó una lluvia de chispas rojas en medio de la sala, lo que llamó la atención de la mayoría-. Si ya alcanzó a Potter, Voldemort probablemente no se molestará en atacarnos más. No somos una amenaza para él.

-¡Pero Potter sobrevivió! –clamó uno de los de primer año-. La profesor Sprout lo llevó a la enfermería.

De todos modos, los Slytherins se calmaron un poco. Severus los observó sentarse de nuevo y discutir el evento. Los rumores siguieron creciendo. Para ese momento, el equipo entero de Gryffindor había sido Avada Kedraveado por Voldemort en persona.

Severus se preguntó si podría dejar la sala común sin llamar la atención. Tenía que encontrar a Draco y preguntarle qué había pasado realmente.

Algunos de tercer año llegaron tarde y fueron recibidos con descripciones detalladas del sangriento final de la Casa de Gryffindor.

Severus simplemente se levantó y salió por la puerta secreta.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Blaise justo antes de que Severus pudiera cerrar la puerta.

-A tratar de encontrar a Draco –admitió Severus.

-¿Y si Lupin nos cuenta? –le recordó Theodore-. Será mejor que te quedes.

-Y él notará la ausencia de Draco –argumentó Severus-. Pero no vendrá, de todos modos. Está en la enfermería, recobrándose de su transformación, y dudo que piense en enviar a alguien más, especialmente ahora que su reunión ya comenzó.

-¿Pero y si el Lord Oscuro realmente está ahí afuera? –preguntó Susan, con los ojos redondos por el miedo-. ¿Y si te atrapa?

Severus gruñó con burla.

-Dumbledore no mantendría una reunión si la escuela estuviera bajo ataque. La persona más peligrosa que debe andar por los corredores en este momento es Filch, y lo peor que puede hacer es darme una detención.

Susan todavía parecía dudosa, pero Severus la ignoró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Draco había estado observando el entrenamiento de los Gryffindors, así que si realmente había habido un accidente, debía haberlo visto, lo cual significaba que probablemente había seguido a los Gryffindors, que debían haber llevado a su herido a la enfermería.

Y, efectivamente, Severus encontró a su amigo justo afuera de la enfermería, rodeando con un brazo a Ginny Weasley, mientras sostenía un duelo de miradas enojadas con el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, minus Potter.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Severus, colocándose junto a Draco.

-La escoba de Potter se rompió. Yo sólo traté de ayudar y ahora ellos aseguran que fue mi culpa –replicó Draco, molesto.

-No se rompió –argumentó Katie Bell-. Todos vimos las piezas, Malfoy. Fue un corte limpio. Tú mismo dijiste que parecía un encantamiento cortador.

-Eso no significa que yo lo haya hecho –replicó Draco.

-¿Y quién más pudo haber sido? –demandó Ron Weasley-. No había nadie más ahí.

-Tal vez fue uno de ustedes –sugirió Draco maliciosamente.

-O tal vez fue alguien a quien no vieron –declaró Severus más calmadamente-. Hay muchos lugares dónde esconderse en el campo de Quidditch y un encantamiento cortador trabaja a distancias muy grandes, si se hace bien. Es posible incluso realizarlo a través de una ventana cerrada, así pudo haber sido hecho desde uno de los invernaderos, o incluso desde una de las ventanas del castillo.

-Había una clase de primer año en los invernaderos –Draco sacudió la cabeza-. Llegaron con la profesora Sprout. ¿Un estudiante de primer año puede hacer así de bien un encantamiento cortador?

Severus se encogió de hombros

–Tendrás que preguntarle a Flitwick, sé que yo no habría podido a esa edad, pero conocía las palabras.

-Sin embargo, no vimos a Malfoy hasta que corrió hacia nosotros –admitió Alicia Spinett-. Aún a pesar de que nada más estaba en las graderías. Alguien podría haberse escondido de nosotros fácilmente detrás del cobertizo de las escobas o en los arbustos cercanos al bosque.

-Eso está prohibido –se sorprendió Colin Creevey.

-¿Y crees que un Death Eater a punto de cometer un asesinato se preocuparía por eso? –le gruñó Draco con desprecio.

Creevey se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Entonces, pudo haber sido cualquiera –dijo Ron.

-No realmente –lo corrigió Severus-. No todos los salones del castillo tienen una ventada desde la que se pueda ver el campo de Quidditch. El de Pociones, por ejemplo, no tiene ventanas.

Lucius estaba ligeramente preocupado mientras caminaba hacia la sala de profesores. Al principio había sido una libio saber que se había librado de dos horas de clase, pero entonces empezó a preguntarse por qué había sido convocada la reunión.

Era casi seguro que tendría algo que ver con el asesino, pero no habían hecho planes para atacar de nuevo, todavía. El asesino había estado ansioso por cumplir los deseos de Voldemort, probablemente debido a la presión extra para triunfar que el Lord Oscuro había puesto sobre él, pero Lucius no deseaba atacar tan pronto después de que toda la escuela había sido alertada sobre su presencia. Estaban buscando seriamente al asesino ahora, pero empezarían a relajarse luego de unas pocas semanas sin más alarmas. Entonces las oportunidades de un ataque exitoso sin que el asesino fuera atrapado serían mucho mejores.

Por supuesto, esa reunión podía carecer por completo de relación, pero era muy improbable Dumbledore llamara a todo su personal para discutir el presupuesto escolar o algún otro problema trivial. Esas cosas podían esperar hasta después de clases. Lo que fuera que el director quisiera discutir justo ahora, tenía que ser algo que requería atención inmediata.

Y Lucius no podía pensar en nada no relacionado con el asesino que pudiera ser así de importante. ¿Y si el asesino había sido capturado? Un niño sin entrenamiento podría escupirlo todo cuando lo interrogaran, lo cual muy probablemente enviaría a Lucius a Azkaban, tal vez incluso le conseguiría un beso.

¿Y si usaban veritaserum? ¿Era probable que alguien, además de él, tuviera algo?

-Llega tarde –le gruñó Hagrid cuando entró.

-Los estudiantes tenían calderos al fuego y toda clase de ingredientes por ahí –le siseó Lucius-. No podía dejarlos irse simplemente sin limpiar primero.

-Está bien, Lucius –dijo Dumbledore en ese irritante tono amable suyo-. Comprendo. Por favor, siéntate par que podamos comenzar.

Desafortunadamente, las únicas sillas libre estaba junto a la de Trelawney. Los otros profesores habían dejado vacías las sillas a cada lado de ella. Lucius les agradeció con una mirada de enojo al salón entero y eligió la que estaba a la izquierda de la profesora de Adivinación.

-Me temo que nuestra preocupación por Harry Potter ha sido acertada –comenzó Albus, y Lucius tuvo que esforzarse para ocultar su miedo-. Hubo otro ataque.

-¿Otro ataque? –se sorprendió la profesora McGonagall-. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y otra vez durante las clases?

-Sí, eso me temo –confirmó el director-. Nuestro traidor parece estar bajo presión para actuar rápido. Pero la oportunidad era muy buena para él. El resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tenía una hora de estudio, ¿ven?, y estaban ansiosos de trabajar con sus nuevos integrantes, así que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley decidieron faltar a su clase de Adivinación para poder practicar. Durante la práctica, la escoba del señor Potter se rompió en el aire. Sus compañeros fueron incapaces de detener su caída, pero pudo ser desacelerada lo suficiente como para que Harry sólo sufriera unas cuantas fractura. Madame Pomfrey me dice que estará bien en unos días.

Suspiros de alivio y sonrisas por toda la sala. Lucius frunció el ceño. Otro fracaso, ¿y por qué había actuado el asesino sin consultarlo primero? Sí, habían hablado sobre las posibilidades de arreglar un accidente de Quidditch, pero no lo habían planeado realmente y mucho menos habían acordado un curso de acción.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no fue una coincidencia? –preguntó en medio de las excitadas discusiones de sus colegas-. Me parece que dijo que la escoba de Potter se rompió. ¿Podría ser que se rompiera simplemente por ser vieja? ¿O tal vez estaba mal construida? ¿Material deficiente? ¿Un mal encantamiento protector?

Dumbledore le entregó calmadamente las piezas de la escoba, que habían estado en una mesa detrás de él.

-Mira esto.

Lucius aceptó los pedazos. Tenía que mirar muy de cerca para determinar cuál lado del palo estaba hechizado.

-Como puedes ver, luce como un corte limpio y deliberado más que como una fractura –continuó el director-. Tu hijo sugirió que debe haber sido un encantamiento cortador y también me parece a mí que es eso, pero me gustaría estar seguro. Si eres tan amable de pasarle las piezas a Filius cuando hayas terminado...

-¿Draco? –Lucius levantó la cabeza de inmediato-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco con esto?

-Fue uno de los testigos –explicó Severus-. No toma Adivinación ni Aritmancia, así que tenía la lección libre. Estaba observando la práctica, creo.

-Espiando, más probablemente –se molestó McGonagall-. ¡Esos tramposos mocosos Slytherins!

-Las graderías de Quidditch están a disposición de todos los estudiantes, Minerva –habló Remus Lupin. El hombre lobo parecía exhausto, recostado en el sillón más cómodo de la sala. No había hablado hasta ese momento, pero aparentemente sintió la necesidad de defender el honor de su Casa-. Los estudiantes de Slytherin no sólo los únicos a los que les gusta observar otros equipos mientras practican y no hay una regla en contra de eso.

-¿Así que Draco estaba viendo la práctica? –preguntó Lucius a Dumbledore, decidiendo ignorar la discusión del hombre lobo con la formidable Cabeza de Casa de Gryffindor.

-Sí, acompañó al equipo de Gryffindor a la enfermería y trajo la evidencia que me realmente me gustaría que le dieras a Filius ahora.

Lucius frunció todavía más el ceño, pero le entregó las piezas de la escoba de Potter a Sinistra, quien se las pasó a Flitwick.

El pequeño mago inspeccionó el corte observándolo de cerca, pasando los dedos sobre él, incluso soplándole y, finalmente, sacando su varita y golpeteando la madera. Lucius no lo oyó decir nada, pero vio que sus labios se movían mientras hacía eso.

-Sí –finalmente habló Flitwick-. Un encantamiento cortador, ciertamente. Bien ejecutado. Es muy probable que nuestro traidor esté en cuarto año o un nivel superior, aunque algunos de los de tercer año también son capaces de realizarlo.

-Entonces, ¿ninguno de los de segundo año habría podido hacer este encantamiento? –preguntó Albus.

-Los de primer año no puede tener tanta habilidad con una varita, todavía –confirmó Flitwick-. Uno de segundo año que fuera muy talentoso podría dominarlo, pero es improbable que lo hiciera así de bien.  Apenas he empezado a enseñarle el encantamiento a los de tercer año, así que también es improbable que la mayoría de ellos puedan hacerlo.

El director asintió y dirigió una mirada rápida al horario que tenía en la mano.

-¿Los de primer año estaban en Herbología e Historia?

-Yo tenía a los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs –anunció Binns desde la esquina donde estaba flotando-. Todos presentes esta vez.

-¿Alguna ida al baño? –le preguntó Dumbledore.

-No, no que yo recuerde.

No era realmente sorpresivo. Los estudiantes de Binns no tenían exámenes o pruebas de los que quisieran escaparse y es difícil ir al baño estando dormidos.

-Hubo tres idas al baño en mi clase, pero ninguna al momento en que Harry cayó. Lo vi caer, así que estoy segura de eso –reportó Sprout-. Todos mis estudiantes estaban presentes en ese momento.

-Pero el campo es visible desde los invernaderos –le recordó Lucius-. Y un encantamiento cortador puede ser realizado a través de una ventana de vidrio.

-Pero los de primer año no son capaces de hacerlo –insistió Flitwick-. La mayoría todavía están luchando para siquiera sujetar sus varitas en la forma apropiada.

-Los de Segundo año tenían Defensa y Encantamientos –continuó Dumbledore-. ¿Quién estaba dando la clase de Defensa?

-Nadie –respondió Lupin con un suspiro-. La única profesora disponible era Heather y ella estaba visitando a su hija.

-Entonces, los Gryffindors y Slytherins no tiene coartada –decidió el director-. ¿Es probable que alguno de ellos pudiera realizar el hechizo?

-¿De los que faltaban la semana pasada? –Flitwick parecía pensativo-. La señorita Palmer es muy aventajada. La señorita Fleming quizá, si trabajara muy duro en ello. Dudo que la señorita Mandrake pudiera hacerlo. La señorita Hunter-Moor definitivamente es incapaz de realizar un encantamiento de tercer nivel. Su desempeño en mi clase es bastante pobre.

-¿Y el grupo que tenías hoy? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Dos estudiantes fueron al baño. Elena Morris y Charles Barters –Flitwick sacudió la cabeza-. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de realizar el encantamiento.

-Y los dos tienen coartada para el primer incidente –intervino Sprout.

-Los de tercer año, entonces –Albus continuó con su lista-. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles. ¿Julian?

El professor de Estudios Muggles se encogió de hombros.

-Estábamos cantando otra vez –reportó-. No hubo ausencias. Me parece que nuestros estudiantes tienen muy pocas oportunidades de mostrar su talento musical. Tal vez deberíamos iniciar un coro.

-Esa es una buena idea, Julian –respondió Dumbledore, pensativo.

Lucius no podía creer cuánta paciencia tenía el director con el joven que siempre tenía la cabeza en las nubes y podía... bueno, sugerir fundar un coro a la mitad de una investigación de homicidio.

Ahora, era el turno de Hagrid. Todos los estudiantes habían estado presentes, pero el semi gigante no podía recordar si alguno había ido al baño. Había estado demasiado ocupado observando sus gusanos flubber.

-Parte del campo de Quidditch es visible desde tu cabaña, Hagrid –señaló Sprout.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros, indefenso.

-No vi nada.

-Necesito comprobar cuáles de los sospechosos que tenemos en tercer año toman Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas –decidió Dumbledore-. Enviaré alguien a tu oficina más tarde con una lista, Filius. Los de cuarto año tenían Pociones o Transfiguraciones. ¿Pasaste lista esta vez, Lucius?

-De hecho, lo hice –gruñó Lucius. Maldito Dumbledore y su sonrisa inocente y sus guiños-. Aquí está. Como puede ver, todos los estudiantes estaban presentes y no permití que nadie saliera.

El director miró la lista y se la devolvió de inmediato.

-Gracias, Lucius. ¿Minerva?

-Tenía a los Ravenclaws y a los Hufflepuffs. Estaban todos presentes al comenzar la lección, pero la señorita Invers no se sentía muy bien y pidió ser disculpada. Dijo que iría a su dormitorio para recostarse un rato. Estaría mejor en poco tiempo.

-¿No fue a la enfermería y tú no le pediste que lo hiciera? –preguntó Dumbledore, sonando ligeramente sorprendido.

La expresión de McGonagall se endureció.

-Estaba asumiendo que se trataba de cierto problema femenino que no requería atención médica.

-Ah –dijo Dumbledore, con aire confundido.

"¿Cierto problema femenino?" Lucius se encogió de hombros mentalmente "Bueno, lo que sea".

-Dos de las chicas de Hufflepuff quisieron ir al baño, pero primera acababa de salir cuando cancelaste las lecciones y yo había hecho que la segunda esperara el regreso de la primera –continuó McGonagall.

-Los de quinto año tenían Latín o una hora de estudio –leyó Dumbledore.

Madame Pince se removió en su asiento.

-Yo tenía a los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs –dijo-. No hubo ausencias, pero parte del campo de Quidditch es visible desde la ventana trasera del salón. No con facilidad, pero desde algunos de los asientos podría ser posible. El estudiante tendría que ser realmente hábil para poder enviar un encantamiento sin que yo lo notara y tendría que darle la espalda a la pizarra para eso, y además sería difícil apuntar apropiadamente, pero la habilidad de un estudiante de quinto año en Encantamientos y entrenado como Death Eater podría ser suficiente para lograrlo.

-Pero un estudiante de Slytherin o Hufflepuff no debería saber que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tenía una práctica a esa hora inusual –comentó Vector-. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que un estudiante notara y reconociera a los jugadores desde el salón de Latín?

-No muy buenas –respondió Rosetta por Pince-. Es improbable que un estudiante desinteresado que mirara por la ventana estando aburrido se torciera el cuello para ver un campo que normalmente está vacío. En mi experiencia, lo usual es que los pájaros volando sobre el bosque sean lo que llame su atención hacia las otras ventanas. El salón tiene una muy buena vista.

-Pueden haber visto pasar a los Gryffindors con sus uniformes de Quidditch antes de entrar a clase –sugirió Lucius.

-O podría tratarse de un fanático del Quidditch que tiene el hábito de contemplar el campo –agregó Vector-. En ese caso no sería raro que acostumbrara sentarse cerca de la ventana trasera en la clase de Latín y se girara frecuentemente para contemplar el campo, y ese comportamiento fácilmente sería pasado por alto.

-Pero la profesora Pince no ha enseñado Latín tanto tiempo como para haberse acostumbrado a esos hábitos –les recordó Dumbledore.

-Aún así puedo haberlo pasado por alto –admitió Pince-. La falta de atención es molesta, pero si el estudiante es silencio y discreto al respecto, puede pasar sin ser notado. Tengo un par en la primera fila que interrumpen constantemente la clase con sus conversaciones y mi atención suele estar en ellos principalmente.

Dumbledore asintió otra vez.

-En ese caso, tendremos que comprobar desde cuáles asientos es visible el campo y quiénes se sientan ahí. ¿Lo saben?

Tanto Pince como Rosetta negaron con la cabeza. La vista del campo de Quidditch no era tan importante.

-Lo más probable es que sean los asientos de la última fila –supuso Rosetta-. Los que están del lado de la ventana. Tal vez también unos pocos de la fila anterior.

-El ángulo en el medio es malo –argumentó Pince-. Al menos desde la perspectiva de alguien que esté de pie. Las cabezas de los estudiantes estarían a un nivel inferior, ya que están sentados. Aún así, sospecho que la fila de la ventana sería la más probable para poder ver el campo. Trataré de reconstruir el orden en que estaban sentados.

-Gracias. Eso ayudaría mucho –le sonrió Dumbledore-. Los de sexto año estaban en Adivinación y Artimancia. Están entre nuestros mayores sospechosos, ya que están en el mismo año que Harry.

Trelawney parecía molesta.

-Bueno, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley faltaron a clase, como ya sabe. Las otras dos Gryffindors, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, fueron al baño una vez cuando Lavender se sintió mareada. La pobre chica parece ser ligeramente alérgica a algo en mi clase. Ocasionalmente tiene problemas para respirar y tiene que salir por unos minutos. Dice que un poco de agua fría en la cara resuelve el problema, pero siempre hago que Parvati vaya con ella para asegurarse de que no se desmaye o se caiga por las escaleras. Usted sabe lo inestable que es la escalera que conduce a mi clase. Una chica mareada necesita ayuda para bajarla.

-Eso en cuanto a los Gryffindors, entonces –asintió Dumbledore-. ¿Qué hay de las otras tres casas?

-Dos –corrigió Trelawney-. Ninguno de los Slytherins de ese año toman mi calse. De los Ravenclaws, sólo Miranda Deering y Terry Boot estaban presentes. Luego están Justin Finch-Fletchey, Nicodemus Hanson, Miranda Moon y Nathaly Immens de Hufflepuff. Todos presentes también, aunque me parece que Miranda fue al baño una vez.

-¿No deberías tener una buena vista del campo de Quidditch desde tu torre? –le recordó Vector.

-No me interesa mucho el Quidditch –la regañó Trelawney-. Los asuntos ruidosos como eso siempre nublan mi ojo interior durante días.

McGonagall suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Pero tus estudiantes pueden ver el campo desde tu salón? –demandó Sprout.

-Eso supongo –Trelawney se encogió de hombros-. No es que me importe.

-Ya veo –dijo Dumbledore, sin guiños por una vez-. ¿Qué hay de los estudiantes de Aritmancia?

-Las ventanas de mi salón miran todas al patio, así que no hay oportunidad de que mis alumnos hayan podido ver el campo desde ahí. Todos los estudiantes estaban presentes y no permito idas al baño durante la primera lección. Los estudiantes tienen suficiente tiempo para eso durante la mañana –anunció Vector-. De Gryffindor, tengo a Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom. De Slytherin, a Severus, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Juliana Carlson y Estella Rashton. De Hufflepuff, a Susan Abbott y Sissy Lawrence. También están nueve Ravenclaws. Creo que es todo el año, con excepción de la señorita Deering y el señor Boot.

-Y los de sétimo año tenían una hora de estudio –Dumbledore cerró el interrogatorio-. Estoy empezando a preocuparme realmente por la seguridad de Harry. Esta es la segunda vez que ha salvado la vida por pura suerte. Creo que es hora de tomar medidas para asegurarnos de que esté a salvo. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Podríamos reorganizar los horarios para que ya no reciba clases junto con los Slytherins –sugirió McGonagall inmediatamente.

-Ninguno de los ataques sucedió durante una lección y no tenemos pistas sobre a qué Casa pertenece el traidor –replicó Lupin.

Lucius estaba empezando a apreciar la dedicación de Lupin a su Casa. El hombre lobo era un plebeyo y estaba muy por debajo de él, por supuesto, pero al menos hacía un esfuerzo por la Casa.

-Potter debería ser retirado del equipo de Quidditch –sugirió para apoyar a Lupin y demostrar preocupación por el héroe del mundo mágico-. El deporte es peligroso y ofrece al atacante demasiadas oportunidades.

Sus compañeros profesores lo miraron sorprendidos. Aparentemente, no habían esperado que dijera nada constructivo. "Sospechan de mí" comprendió "Creen que no haría nada para reducir las oportunidades del asesino"

-¿Qué? –les preguntó en voz alta-. No estoy tratando de mejorar las oportunidades de Slytherin para ganar la Copa de Quidditch al decir esto. Potter está en peligro cada vez que vuela. Este incidente lo prueba con claridad.

-El primer ataque ocurrió durante una comida –señaló McGonagall.

-El muchacho necesita comer –respondió Lucius calmadamente-. Y ahora con los elfos domésticos vigilando el Gran Salón hasta empezar las comidas, ya no hay mucho riesgo. Pero el Quidditch es un riesgo innecesario. De hecho, cualquier vuelo lo es. Potter puede volar, así que no necesita practicarlo. Deberíamos prohibirle acercarse a una escoba hasta que esto esté resuelto.

Hubo algo de discusión al respecto. McGonagall vio la sugerencia de Lucius como un ataque a su equipo de Quidditch y lo defendió valientemente. Dumbledore lo consideró una limitación demasiado grande a la libertad personal de Harry, clamando que el muchacho nunca desobedecería la orden. Flitwick pensó que debería dársele la oportunidad de elegir. Hagrid apoyó a Dumbledore, como siempre.

Sprout y Pomfrey estaban completamente del lado de Lucius, clamando que el riesgo de la vida de Harry era obvio y solamente una orden clara de no volar aseguraría la seguridad del muchacho. Vector declaró que era el único curso lógico de acción.

Pince estaba dividida entre dejar que Harry decidiera por sí mismo y mantenerlo seguro.

-Los chicos de dieciséis años tienen a ser terriblemente poco razonables –suspiró-. Pero es seguro que también se rebelarán contra toda figura de autoridad. Si tomamos por él esta decisión, podría considerarla un desafío.

Rosetta no quiso escoger bando, mientras que Filch declaró que Potter consideraría eso un castigo.

Trelawney tampoco escogió bando y Lupin declaró que estaba demasiado cansado para pensar claramente.

La ausencia de Hooch fue probablemente el factor decisivo para que en la votación final la sugerencia de Lucius de prohibirle a Harry Potter jugar Quidditch ganara por un solo voto. Por el voto de Binns, para ser exactos.

Lucius no estaba seguro de por qué había votado el fantasma, a fin de cuentas. A nadie le había importado cuando Trelawney y Rosetta se abstuvieron y Binns no había participado para nada en la discusión. Lucius se preguntó si siquiera sabría a favor de qué había votado.

De cualquier manera, era una victoria para Lucius, a pesar de que realmente no le importaba si Harry Potter jugaba o no Quidditch. Había demostrado preocupación por la seguridad del muchacho, probando por lo tanto que no era de ninguna manera un seguidor de Voldemort. Eso debería quitarle de encima a los demás profesores.

Dejó la reunión considerablemente de mejor humor que como había llegado. Todavía faltaba alrededor de una hora para el almuerzo y no tenía clase durante ese tiempo. Podría tomar su periódico y...

Había un grupo de estudiantes afuera de su puerta. Reconoció de inmediato a Blaise Zabini, Thedore Nott y los hermanos Mattels. También estaba al fondo Seamus Finnigan, Luisa Hunter-Moor detrás de él, y Stephan LaCroix era el nombre del que estaba recostado con aire indiferente contra su puerta.

Había dos o tres más por ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? –les preguntó Lucius, sorprendido.

Había comprendido pronto que aquellos Slytherins que no aceptaban a Lupin como su Cabeza de Casa se dirigían en cambio a él, pero normalmente llegaban de uno en uno; rara vez más de uno al día, de hecho. Los Slytherins siempre habían estado acostumbrados a cuidar solos de sí mismos. Al menos hasta que Snape había tomado el mando.

Otros estudiantes lo molestaban a veces con preguntas relacionadas con Pociones o problemas con sus tareas.

Su propio hijo, aparentemente, prefería Lupin. Eso dolía, pero, pensándolo bien, quizá fuera simplemente un intento por demostrar independencia Slytherin. El muchacho estaba creciendo, después de todo.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted, me parece –respondió Stephan en nombre de todos-. Yo primero. Los otros pueden esperar.

Gruñidos desde el grupo. Luisa murmuró algo acerca de haber lleado primero, pero una sola mirada de Stephan silenció todas las protestas y el muchacho de sétimo año siguió a Lucius dentro de la oficina. Se alegraría de escuchar que Potter había sido suspendido de jugar Quidditch.

Cuando Remus llegó a la sala común, encontró rumores volando a diestra y siniestra. Todos tenían algo que decir acerca del incidente. Nadie sabía realmente lo que había pasado.

¡Y Remus estaba tan cansado! Todo lo que había planeado había sido encontrar a Severus y decirle que el director quería verlo.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en su silla favorita.

-Hubo otro atentado contra Harry Potter. Creo que estamos seguros ahora de que hay un Death Eater en la escuela tratando de asesinarlo.

Silencio en toda la sala. Todos estaban curiosos por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Contrario a los rumores, nadie más que Harry salió lastimado esta vez –continuó Remus. Algunos de los estudiantes incluso lucieron aliviados. Era bueno ver que Slytherin realmente no se había convertido en un club para mini death eaters desde sus días escolares-. Harry está lastimado, pero Madame Pomfrey dice que estará bien. El único problema es que el Death Eater todavía está suelto en la escuela y es muy probable que sea muy peligroso. Por favor, tengan cuidado, no confíen en nadie y repórtenme cualquier comportamiento sospechoso de sus compañeros. No importa si es algo que parece trivial y resulta no tener nada que ver con el Death Eater a final de cuentas. Es mejor comprobar veinte pistas falsas que correr el riesgo de que uno de ustedes salga lastimado o muerto porque alguien no reportó algo que parecía demasiado inconclusivo.

Miró a su alrededor las caras asustadas de los alumnos más jóvenes y estudió las máscaras indiferentes de los más experimentados. Como siempre en Slytherin, no era sólo los estudiantes mayores los que eran maestros en el arte de ocultar sus sentimientos. Incluso algunos de los de primer año lo miraban tan serios y calmados como adultos. Se preguntó hasta dónde conocería Severus todas sus historias.

-En otro orden de cosas –les sonrió, tratando de calmar sus temores-, Severus, Draco, el director quiere verlos acerca de algún asunto que aparentemente involucra una ratonera.

La risa de los estudiantes sonó apenas un poco nerviosa. Remus se sintió orgulloso de ellos. No quería imaginar no estaría pasando en las salas comunes de los Hufflepuffs o Ravenclaws en ese momento. Los Gryffindors probablemente estaban histéricos o organizando un linchamiento para atacar en ese momento la Casa de Slytherin. Tenía la esperanza de que Minerva pudiera mantenerlos quietos en la sala común, si ese era el caso. O que al menos no encontraran a ningún Slytherin solitario vagando por el castillo.

Severus y Draco tenían Runas Antiguas justo después del almuerzo, pero, como de costumbre, el profesor Rosetta llegó tarde. Viendo que todos los demás estaban ocupados haciendo tareas o comentando el nuevo ataque contra Harry Potter, Severus calmadamente sacó su lista de sospechosos y la nueva lista que Albus le había dado en su prisa por darle la información antes del almuerzo. Sería demasiado sospechoso el que su "castigo" hubiera tardado tanto que hubiesen llegado tarde a almorzar.

Para hacerlo todavía más realista, Albus incluso había restado treinta puntos a Slytherin, lo que los dejaba con cinco puntos en ese momento. Todavía dentro de los números positivos, para sorpresa de todos. Considerando que Severus había estado ya en la escuela durante dos semanas, ese era un resultado asombrosamente bueno.

-Podemos quitar a Missy Clay de la lista –decidió Severus, estudiando los dos pergaminos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le siseó Draco-. Te van a ver.

-¿Ver qué? –sonrió Severus-. ¿Que estoy comparando o copiando tu tarea otra vez? Ya están acostumbrados a ver eso.

Draco asintió.

Desde lejos, parecería que Severus estaba haciendo la tarea. Sólo esperaba que nadie estuviera  tan aburrido como para querer mirar más de cerca.

-¿Pero realmente podemos confiar tanto en Binns? –preguntó-. La última vez dudamos que supiera cuántos estudiantes se suponía que debía tener, así que ¿podemos estar realmente seguros de que los tenía todos esta vez?

-Binns puede estar equivocado, pero Flitwick es confiable. Si dice que ninguno de los de primer año puede realizar un encantamiento cortador, yo le creo. De hecho, recuerdo que a los once años sólo podía hacerlo en distancias cortas. Harry estaba demasiado alto en el aire como para que pudieran acercarse lo suficiente.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de los de segundo año? Tenemos a Luisa Hunter-Moor, Vestalia Flemming y Quintus Palmer libres, ya que deberían haber estado en Defensa –señaló Draco.

-Tendremos que preguntarle a Flitwick por ellos –decidió Severus-. Dijo que un estudiante muy aventajado de segundo año podría haberlo hecho, pero no cuáles estudiantes están así de aventajados.

-Palmer echó a perder un encantamiento para alegrar la semana pasada –recordó Draco-. Creo que eso lo deja fuera de la cuestión.

-No necesariamente –decidió Severus luego de un momento-. Pudo haberlo hecho a propósito, lo cual lo haría todavía más sospechoso. Esperaré por el veredicto de Flitwick antes de eliminarlo. Pero Phil Hawkins, Fátima Suleyman y Marlies King tiene una coartada a prueba de tontos.

-¿Qué hay de los dos que fueron al baño? –sugirió Draco.

-Estaban en clase la vez pasada y no pueden hacer el encantamiento –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Tendremos que preguntarle a Flitwick sobre los de tercer año también.

El director había revisado por ellos las listas de alumnos y había descubierto que ninguno de sus sospechosos asistía a Estudios Muggles. Eso no era realmente una sorpresa, pero era molesto de todos modos. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no ofrecía una coartada, ya que los estudiantes podían ver el campo sin abandonar la lección y Maximius Mattels, el principal sospechoso de Severus en ese momento, no había tenido clases, en primer lugar.

-Iago Orson y Mattis Parker estaban en Pociones –continuó Severus con un suspiro-. Eso no nos ayuda en nada. Keith Gorl y Sandra Invers, en Transfiguraciones.

-Pero Sandra salió de la clase y ni siquiera fue a la enfermería –Draco frunció el ceño mirando el pergamino del director-. No hay manera de confirmar su historia.

-Sin embargo, Keith debería ser declarado libre de sospecha, de acuerdo con esto –decidió Severus-. Le preguntaré a McGonagall acerca de él otra vez, pero creo que podemos eliminarlo.

Tuvieron que detenerse ahí, porque el profesor Rosetta finalmente llegó. Sin embargo, el profesor estuvo tan distraído durante toda la lección que Hermione Granger incluso le comentó a Severus mientras salían que había sido una pérdida de tiempo el estar ahí.

-Ella tiene razón, ¿sabes? –le dijo Severus a Draco cuando ya no podían oírlos-. Podríamos haber aprovechado mejor ese tiempo continuando con nuestra lista.

-Al menos tenemos Latín justo ahora –le recordó Draco-. Podemos preguntarle a Pince cómo estaban acomodados sus alumnos y revisar la vista.

-Hieronymus Mattels es nuestro único sospechoso en esa clase –declaró Severus-. Los de quinto año están todos libres de sospecha, excepto él.

-Y además consideras que Maximius es el más peligroso de los dos hermanos –sonrió Draco.

-Parece ser que le gusta usar agujas y proteger sus pertenencias más fieramente que Hieronymus –le dijo Severus una vez más-. Pero comprobar a Hieronymus no puede hacer daño. Por supuesto, existe la posibilidad de que los hermanos trabajen como un equipo.

-Entonces, sólo necesitamos hablar con Flitwick y con McGongall, ¿es así? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí, yo soy nuestro testigo de que Blaise y Theodore estaban en clase, lo mismo que Eric Farram.

-Blaise y Theodore eran tus primeros sospechosos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, junto con Stephan LaCroix –suspiró Severus-. Al menos todavía nos queda Maximius.

-Maravilloso –suspiró Draco-. Simplemente maravilloso. ¿No era que estábamos tratando de reducir la lista a un único sospechoso?

-Eso hacemos –confirmó Severus-. Pero si todos nuestros sospechosos son eliminados, existe la posibilidad de que nos hayamos equivocado en alguna parte.

-¿Qué clase de error?

-O eliminamos a alguien que no deberíamos, o el traidor nunca estuvo en la lista. Esperaba que el número de los estudiantes menos sospechosos disminuyera rápidamente, no el número de los realmente sospechosos.

-Sólo necesitamos uno –le recordó Draco-. Apuesto por Stephan. Sería la elección perfecta. Es un jugador de Quidditch, lo que significa que puede acercarse a Potter, es respetado, sangre limpia y proviene de una familia con historial de magos oscuros.

-Pero tiene algo que habla en su contra –dijo Severus.

-¿Qué es?

-Las drogas. Los adictos no son confiables y dudo que Voldemort se arriesgue a emplear a uno –explicó Severus.

-¿Pero él lo sabe?

-Esa es una buena pregunta –admitió Severus-. Otra pregunta es si Stephan realmente es un adicto. Pude ser que nada más esté vendiendo las drogas sin usarlas él mismo.

-¿Hieronymus Mattels? –pregunto sorprendida la profesora Pince-. No, no parecía nada distraído. Participó con bastante entusiasmo hoy.

-¿Eso es inusual con él? –preguntó Severus, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del salón tratando de ver el campo de Quidditch.

-Un poco –admitió la profesora Pince-. Parece gustarle el latín, aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca hasta este año.

-Sólo puedo verlo desde la última fila –reportó Severus-. Eres más alta, lo que quizá te dé una mejor vista cuando caminas por el salón, pero lo estudiantes estarían sentados. Diría que sólo la última fila realmente tuvo oportunidad de ver el campo. ¿Dónde se sentó hoy Hieronymus?

-Ahí –Pince señaló una silla en el centro de la segunda fila.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-Esto no luce prometedor.

Se acercó ahí y se apoyó contra el escritorio. Entonces se sentó, se inclinó hacia delante y hacia atrás, a derecha e izquierda, incluso movió la silla y finalmente se sentó en el escritorio.

-Nada –todo lo que logro ver es el bosque –declaró finalmente-. Pero soy más pequeño que Hieronymus. Tú estás más cerca de su estatura, Draco. Tal vez tú puedas verlo.

Pero tampoco Draco pudo encontrar una posición desde la que pudiera ver el campo de Quididtch. Afuera, en el corredor, los estudiantes de quinto año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban empezando a ponerse ruidosos. Ya habían estado esperando por casi un cuarto de hora a que empezara la lección.

La profesora salió y los despidió.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Colin Creevey-. Pensé que iba a explicarnos cómo el variar las palabras puede afectar un encantamiento.

-Sí, pero... –la profesora dudó-. Encontré algunas cucarachas en el salón. Probablemente es una broma, pero tengo que exterminarla antes de que alguna pueda irse muy lejos e infeste todo el castillo. Tendremos que hablar sobre las variaciones la próxima semana.

Hubo algunos murmullos decepcionados por parte de los Ravenclaws, pero tan pronto como la profesora Pince volvió al salón y cerró la puerta, también pudieron oír vítores y pasos que se alejaban apresuradamente.

A Pince no pareció molestarle. Volvió con los muchachos y probó ella misma la silla. Todavía sin resultado.

Probaron también con algunos de los otros asientos y cambiaron un poco de sitio el escritorio de Hieronymus. Después de todo, uno de los últimos estudiantes podía haber enderezado el escritorio, si había estado fuera de posición. Nada. Simplemente no había oportunidad de que Hieronymus pudiera haber visto el campo mientras estuviera en su silla.

Severus contempló por un rato la papelera al frente del salón. La esquina en la que se encontraba no ofrecía una buena vista del campo, pero, ¿qué tal el camino del escritorio de Hieronymus a la papelera? No era muy probable, pero podía ser que hubiera tomado una ruta menos directa.

Probó con diferentes caminos, pero, a menos que Hieronymus hubiera tomado una desviación en la dirección contraria, no habría tenido oportunidad, y si se hubiera detenido a medio camino, ciertamente habría llamado la atención. Simplemente no había podido pasar cerca de la ventana, ver a Harry, sacar su varita, afinar la puntería y hacer el encantamiento sin detenerse. Definitivamente no tampoco si no hubiera sabido que Harry estaría a la vista en el momento de levantarse. Incluso desde el mejor lugar en el salón, sólo era visible la mitad del campo y no habría podido dedicarse a tirar cosas a la papelera hasta que tuviera suerte. Especialmente no si tomaba una desviación cada vez.

El estudiante en la esquina del fondo que tenía la mejor vista había sido una Hufflepuff hija de muggles que era conocida por desmayarse a la vista de sangre. Junto a ella había estado su mejor amiga, otra Hufflepuff a la que Severus tampoco creía capaz de lastimar a una mosca.

El Slytherin con la mejor oportunidad habría sido el que estaba solo en el escritorio central de la última fila. Nicholas Elvers, un huérfano cuyos padres habían sido asesinados por Death Eaters y que una vez le había dicho que su meta en la vida era llegar a ser auror y vengarlos.

-Me rindo –declaró Severus luego de escuchar esas noticias-. Los de quinto año quedan libres de sospecha.

Lucius estaba furioso cuando finalmente entraron a la clase de Pociones media hora después de que ésta comenzara. Aparentemente, Neville había tomado su ausencia como una razón para dar buen uso a sus utensilios de bromista. Ya que no le gustaba trabajar sin compañeros y no podía continuar con su proyecto sin las muestras de Severus, había hecho equipo con Gregory y Vincent. Aparentemente, había desarrollado una preferencia por trabajar con Slytherins.

El área alrededor de su mesa de trabajo estaba quemada y había trozos del caldero de Vincent esparcidos por todo el calabozo. Lucius estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies con un líquido rosa que goteaba de su cabello formando un charco en el suelo, que ya estaba cubierto con una sustancia blanca, que lucía sospechosamente similar a la nieve, pero no mostraba intenciones de derretirse a pesar del calor de los calderos.

-¡Ustedes! –ladró Lucius mientras los muchachos contemplaban la escena-. ¡¿Dónde diablos han estado?!

-No debería maldecir frente a los estudiantes, profesor Malfoy –le recordó Hermione.

Lucius repentinamente tenía su varita en la mano apuntando a la Gryffindor.

-Tenemos una nota de la profesora Pince explicando nuestra ausencia –explicó Severus mostrándole apresuradamente el pergamino.

Tal vez emplear a Lucius no había sido una buena idea después de todo. Hasta el momento su presencia no había brindado verdaderas pistas y a Severus estaba empezando a preocuparle que pudiera lastimar seriamente a algún estudiante en un arranque de ira y frustración. Lucius Malfoy definitivamente no estaba hecho para ser un educador.

Lucius arrancó el pergamino de las manos de Severus y lo miró con enojo.

Severus y Draco intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. No tenía idea de qué había escrito exactamente Pince. No les había parecido importante al principio.

-¡Entonces, la profesora Pince necesita la ayuda de dos estudiantes y media hora para deshacerse de un par de cucarachas! –tronó Lucius.

Oh, entonces había decidido apegarse a la historia que le había dado a los de quinto año.

-Bueno, estaba realmente preocupada de que se le escapara una que pudiera poner huevos en alguna parte y entonces habría cucarachas sueltas por toda la escuela –explicó Draco, tratando de imitar la mirada de cachorrito huérfano de Severus.

-Cincuenta puntos –siseó Lucius entre dientes-. Por cada uno.

-¿Por obedecer a una profesora? –se atrevió a argumentar Theodore.

-Y cincuenta menos por ti, por cuestionar mis castigos –le siseó Severus-. Ahora, vuelvan a trabajar. Longbottom, quiero que vuelva a su propio proyecto ahora que sus compañeros están aquí. Usted y los señores Crabbe y Goyle juntos son un desastre ambulante.

Risas nerviosas por parte de la clase. No estaban muy seguros de si Lucius castigaría o no eso también.

-Potter –continuó Lucius, ignorando las risas-. Si no hay ningún proyecto escrito que se le pueda ocurrir, copie para mí el capítulo uno de su libro de Pociones. Nada más no toque otro caldero.

Severus enarcó una ceja, mirando interrogante a Neville.

-Tiré un petardo en la poción de Harry y, en lugar de estallar, empezó a nevar –explicó Neville en un susurro.

-Goyle y Crabbe, empiecen con otro caldero –terminó Lucius, y colapsó en su silla-. ¡Oh, y, Weasey! Detención. Necesitaré que limpie este desastre.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no elige a Harry o a Neville, para variar?

-Oh, porque limpias muy bien –sonrió Lucius. Su humor estaba empezando a mejorar otra vez. Utilizó un encantamiento secador en sí mismo y tomó su periódico.

¡Snap! Esta vez la ratonera logró atrapar sus dejos y puso fin a la clase. Lucius no tenía intención de soportar el dolor hasta el final de la lección. Despidió a todos, excepto a Ron, y marchó en busca de la enfermería y la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Debería haber vuelto Harry a clases tan pronto después de su accidente? ¿Fue una buena idea el que Lucius sugiriera sacarlo del equipo de Quidditch? ¿Y cómo logró Seamus ser aceptado por el grupo de Slytherins que estaban afuera de la oficina de Lucius? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés, pero no serán contestadas todavía). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi visita a Filch, Draco sigue al equipo de Stephan, y Filch hace un reporte sobre Lucius y sus visitantes.


	9. Hielo negro

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Me temo que el próximo capítulo me tomará dos semanas para escribirlo. Esta será una semana ocupada. Mis disculpas por adelantado.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 9: HIELO NEGRO **

Los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs estaban en el salón de Transfiguraciones cuando Severus y Draco llegaron luego de que Lucius les permitiera salir de Pociones.

Tuvieron que esperar a que salieran los últimos estudiantes antes de que pudieran acercarse a McGonagall.

La profesora los miró sorprendida.

-Pociones terminó temprano –explicó Severus, encogiéndose de hombros-. El profesor Malfoy metió la mano en una ratonera y tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que lo curaran. No confió en que no haríamos explotar el calabozo mientras estaba ausente.

-¿Una ratonera? –repitió McGonagall.

-No una de las nuestras –le aseguró Draco.

-Debe haber sido de Potter o tal vez de Neville, aunque no estoy seguro de si a él le quedaba alguna todavía –aclaró Severus-. Estábamos ayudando a la profesora Pince con un problema de cucarachas, así que llegamos tarde a Pociones y no tuvimos tiempo de poner trampas.

McGonagall no parecía muy segura, pero le gustaba Lucius, así que Severus dudaba de que tomara alguna acción sin contar con pruebas.

-Están aquí por incicente –afirmó más que preguntó la profesora.

-Sí, usted dijo que Sandra Invers salió de la clase –explicó Severus-. ¿Pero qué hay de Keith Gorl?

-¿Keith? –preguntó Minerva, sorprendida-. ¿Qué hay con Keith?

-Está en la lista de sospechosos de Filius –contestó Severus calmadamente-. ¿Estaba él en clase?

Minerva frunció el ceño. Así que Filius era "Filius" y ella era "profesora McGonagall".

-Por supuesto que estaba. Se lo habría reportado a Albus de inmediato, si se hubiera ausentado en algún momento.

-Sólo estoy tratando de asegurarme, profesora –respondió Severus con tensión-. Tuvo Pociones la última vez.

-Fuiste tú quien nos endilgó a Lucius, en primer lugar –le recordó Minerva.

-Lo cual no implica que yo confíe en él para decir la verdad acerca de sus estudiantes –respondió Severus.

-Es mi padre –les recordó Draco-. Y tampoco yo me fío de su palabra.

Fueron a continuación a la oficina de Flitwick, pero estaba cerrada y el profesor de Encantamientos no apareció tampoco a la hora de la cena. Luego de un último intento una hora después de la comida, decidieron posponer su charla con Flitwick hasta el día siguiente y volvieron a su sala común para vigilar a sus principales sospechosos.

Pero Severus primero fue escaleras arriba. Theodore había encontrado y desactivado su última ratonera sin salir lastimado. Eso no podía tolerarse.

Los de primer y segundo año estaban nerviosos todavía, como notó pronto Severus. Habían vuelto a la sala común justo después de la cena y parecían temerosos de salir otra vez. Incluso escuchó a una niña de primer año suplicándole a algunos otros que la acompañaran a la biblioteca.

-Ir en grupo no puede protegernos de una explosión –le respondió uno de los otros niños-. Estamos más seguros aquí, donde Potter no puede entrar. El Lord Oscuro no tiene razón para atacar nuestra sala común, así que tendría que haber una explosión realmente grande para lastimarnos.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, pero no trató de calmar sus miedos. Mientras lo temieran, no sería probable que quisieran unirse a Voldemort y estar asustado era, en su opinión, una señal de poseer un saludable instinto de supervivencia.

Muchos de los estudiantes mayores estaban sumergidos en discusiones sobre las probabilidades de supervivencia de Harry Potter y teorías acerca del atacante.

-Te digo que puede darse por muerto –declaró Hieronymus Mattels. Ya que el profesor Lupin no estaba ahí ese día, él y su hermano no se habían retirado a la biblioteca por una vez-. Ha tenido suerte dos veces, pero ¿cuánto puede durarle la suerte? El agente del Lord podría ser cualquiera de nosotros. El "Viejo Bumbler" no tiene manera de saberlo. La única forma en que podría proteger a Potter sería enviándolo lejos de Hogwarts, pero entonces no podría continuar su educación mágica y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Lord finalmente lo encontrara.

-Y ese sería el fin seguro de Potter –sonrió Maximius.

-¿Realmente crees que eso es divertido? –preguntó Joanna Jenkins, de sétimo año, sonando ligeramente molesta-. Potter es sólo un chico de dieciséis años que casualmente sobrevivió siendo un bebé a un hechizo mortal por pura suerte. Un huérfano que ha tenido que crecer con un montón de muggles en lugar de con su verdadera familia. ¿Qué ha hecho realmente para merecer la ira del Lord Oscuro? No lo desterró de nuestro mundo a propósito, si realmente fue él quien lo hizo, lo cual, considerando su edad en ese momento, es altamente improbable.

-Es un presuntuoso desvergonzado –argumentó Lionel Bardon.

-Ni que fuera el único en esta escuela –gruñó Blaise, lanzándole puñales con la mirada a Draco.

-Y realmente no puedes culpar a un huérfano criado por muggles por tratar de llamar la atención –agregó Severus, mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a Draco-. Potter es un sangre limpia que ha tenido que vivir la vida de un sangresucia. Por supuesto que está buscando alguna clase de compensación.

-¿Atacando al Lord Oscuro? –desafió Stephan-. No tiene derecho.

-¿"Atacando al Lord Oscuro"? –repitió Estella-. Perdóname, pero me parece que el Lord Oscuro lo atacó a él primero. Potter nunca habría salido a buscarlo. Simplemente tuvo las agallas de quedarse tendido y morir cuando el Lord Oscuro así lo quiso.

-Hizo más que eso –argumentó Theodore-. Luchó en su contra.

-Bueno, pues perdónalo por querer vivir –dijo Joanna, sarcástica.

Severus siguió con atención la discusión sobre los crímenes de Potter, observando cuál bando tomaba cada quién. Lionel aparentemente estaba celoso de Potter, pero ya había sido dejado libre de sospecha. Pansy y Millicent, sorpresivamente, se interesaron poco en el tema, Theodore parecía más interesado en declarar hechos, mientras que Stephan y los hermanos Mattels se enojaron mucho por la falta de apoyo a su postura. Aparentemente no habían esperado que Blaise se apartara de ellos tan fácilmente, pero Blaise se calló muy rápido en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no estaba impresionando a Pansy.

Algunos otros estudiantes de los años inferiores seguían mirando expectantes a Draco, probablemente esperando su guía, o tal vez simplemente un espectáculo por parte del mayor rival de Potter, pero Draco no los complació.

-Fue extraño verlo caer –finalmente comentó Draco, sin dirigirse a nadie-. Siempre había pensado que lo quería muerto, pero cuando realmente estaba cayendo al suelo en esa forma, casi tuve miedo por él.

La discusión se detuvo y todos voltearon a mirar a Draco. Semejante admisión de "debilidad" era algo raro en la sala común de Slytherin y totalmente inesperada por parte de un conocido seguidor de los Death Eaters como Draco.

-Es muy diferente pensar o incluso decir que quieres ver morir a alguien en un momento de ira y el realmente querer eso –ofreció Severus.

-Bueno, yo tampoco quisiera que mi peor enemigo fuera muerto por alguien que no fuera yo, creo –sugirió Iago Orson-. Me gustaría hacerlo yo mismo.

-Yo no –dijo Draco suavemente-. He decidido que no quiero matar a nadie.

Algunos se rieron.

-Eso es bueno –declaró Stephan-. Luego decidirá que quiere ser un sanador.

Draco consideró eso.

-Nah, demasiado trabajo y, de todos modos, siempre mueren algunos pacientes. Probablemente entraré en la política, como padre.

-Ese es un juego sucio, ¿sabes? –le recordó Severus.

-O tal vez podría tratar de entrar a uno de los equipos profesionales de Quidditch después de la escuela –continuó Draco-. También puedo imaginarme a mí mismo como profesor, pero no creo que padre lo apruebe.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Estella-. Él mismo está enseñando ahora.

-No voluntariamente –sonrió Severus-. Y lo detesta.

-Tampoco es bueno en ello –se quejó Susan, sin apartar los ojos de Severus.

-Sí, casi me quemé la cara la semana pasada, cuando explotó mi caldero –comentó Paula, de quinto año-. Y todo lo que él hizo fue levantar la mirada de su periódico y decir "oh". Un verdadero profesor de Pociones me habría advertido que estaba revolviendo la poción en el sentido equivocado antes de que mi poción explotara.

-¿Cómo sabes que la estabas revolviendo mal, si todo lo que él dijo fue "oh"? –preguntó una alumna de primer año llamada Judith.

-Porque lo leí después, estúpida –replicó Paula con brusquedad-. Siempre tienes que averiguar qué hiciste mal después de un accidente en Pociones. Los errores en Pociones son peligrosos.

Judith asintió con firmeza.

"Bien" pensó Severus. Al menos una de sus alumnos de primer año no olvidaría esa lección básica.

-Te apuesto a que a Ginny le gustaría oír que estás considerando ser profesor –le dijo Theodore a Draco.

-¿Le gustaría? –dijo Draco, sorprendido. Esa idea acababa recién de ocurrírsele, así que nunca se la había mencionado a Ginny.

-Sí, por supuesto –asintió Theodore-. Su familia es pobre, así que querrá casarse con un mago que tenga un trabajo honesto y un ingreso seguro que pueda mantenerla a ella y a sus hijos.

-Heredaré completa la fortuna Malfoy –argumentó Draco-. ¿Y qué tiene de malo ser político o jugador de Quidditch?

-La gente pobre está acostumbrada a la idea de que el dinero se gana trabajando –le explicó Theodore-. No confían en una cuenta bancaria tanto como en un empleo. La política, como dijo Severus, es un asunto sucio y el Quidditch tiene demasiados riesgos. Sólo podrás jugar mientras seas joven y no te lesiones. Ginny consideraría eso un trabajo inseguro.

-Pero espero que seas mejor maestro que tu padre –declaró Paula.

-No soy tan estúpido como para leer el periódico durante una clase de Pociones –le gruñó Draco.

Ya era tarde cuando se fueron a la cama esa noche. Sin Cabeza de Casa para enviarlos a la cama, los Slytherins ignoraron por completo el toque de queda y hablaron hasta casi caerse de sueño en la sala común. Un niño de primer año efectivamente estaba dormido, acurrucado en un sofá, cuando los de sexto y sétimo año finalmente se separaron para ir a sus camas.

Theodore bostezó y revisó rápidamente su sábana en busca de las ratoneras de Severus. Nada. Tal vez el pequeño bromista finalmente se había rendido.

Theodore se deslizó dentro de la cama, apagó su vela de un soplo y acomodó la cabeza en su almohada. Estaba muerto de cansancio, decidió mientras se cubría con las cobijas y abrazaba una esquina del cobertor, como siempre hacía, y metió una mano bajo la almohada, como cada noche.

¡SNAP!

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!

Theodore se sentó y miró la ratonera prendida de sus dedos. Así debía ser como se había sentido el profesor Malfoy.

Al menos no tenía que cojear esta vez hasta la enfermería. Una mano herida era mucho más cómoda que un pie herido, ¿verdad?

Equivocado. Resultó que era muy difícil quitarse una ratonera con una sola mano. Dos veces, la trampa se cerró de nuevo antes que pudiera sacar sus palpitantes dedos. Cada vez dolió todavía más.

-Te odio, Severus –declaró Theodore mientras enrollaba un pañuelo alrededor de su mano y salía con rumbo a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no estaría contenta de verlo a esa hora de la noche.

Usaron su hora de almuerzo para visitar al profesor Flitwick con su lista de sospechosos de segundo y tercer año.

Filius convocó una taza de té para cada uno e incluso les ofreció algunos pastelillos, pero no los aceptaron, recordándole que acababan de almorzar.

-Luisa Hunter-Moor no pudo haberlo hecho –declaró el diminuto profesor al momento de ver su lista-. Es la estudiante más débil en su año. Sospecho que es su varita lo que causa el problema, pero ella insiste en que es una tradición familiar el usar únicamente varitas de fibras de corazón de dragón y ébano. Se niega a probar ninguna otra cosa.

-Bueno, ahí va nuestra última Slytherin sospechosa de segundo año –comentó Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Pero todavía nos quedan dos Gryffindors sospechosos en ese año –le recordó Severus-. ¿Qué hay de ellos, Filius?

-Quintus Palmer es un estudiante muy aventajado –reportó Flitwick-. Estoy convencido de que puede realizar fácilmente un encantamiento cortador. En cuanto a Vestalia Flemming, no estoy seguro. Es talentosa, aunque no tanto como Quintus. Tienen algo de rivalidad en cuanto a sus notas, me parece. Él es el primer promedio en mi clase, pero ella lo supera en Transfiguraciones, tengo entendido. He visto a Vestalia intentar ocasionalmente encantamientos de tercer nivel, pero nunca un encantamiento cortador, hasta donde recuerdo. Tal vez puede hacerlo, tal vez no.

-Entonces, ¿Quintus pudo haber lanzado a propósito el encantamiento risueño sobre Vestalia la semana pasada? –preguntó Severus.

-Muy probablemente –concordó Flitwick-. Probablemente estaba aburrido y decidió alegrar el día con una pequeña jugarreta. O tal vez esos dos simplemente estaban haciendo el tonto y él no tenía realmente intención de hechizarla.

Severus asintió.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de los otros años?

Flitwick continuó leyendo.

-Caius Rude es un estudiante perezoso, pero ha dominado el encantamiento con bastante facilidad. Es talentoso, pero poco dispuesto a esforzarse por sus notas. Aemilia Andres ya conocía el encantamiento cuando empezamos a trabajar en él. Aparentemente su madre se lo enseñó para hacer costura. Gaia Ushton lo logró al segundo intento. Curtis Marston tardó más que ella, pero lo hacía bastante bien para el final de la segunda lección. Maximius Mattels lo hace con facilidad. Es el mejor de su año, un año particularmente bueno, al menos en Encantamientos. Bran Lewis tiene problemas con el movimiento de varita. No tiene fineza ese muchacho. Maximius ha estado tratando de ayudarlo, pero con poco éxito. Bran es lo bastante inteligente, pero no tiene paciencia para el trabajo delicado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no lo está fingiendo? –preguntó Severus.

-Si es así, ha estado fingiendo desde su primer año –respondió Filius con un encogimiento de hombros-. Dudo que Voldemort lo hubiera elegido desde tan atrás, así que, ¿qué razones tendría para fingir?

-Ya veo –Severus asintió. Si Voldemort había estado planeando esto durante tanto tiempo, habría usado mucho antes a Bran. El traidor era alguien recientemente adquirido, o Voldemort no había pensado hasta ese momento en usarlo contra Potter-. ¿Qué hay de los otros dos?

-Marsha Ashton es buena con el encantamiento –reportó Flitwick-. Mejor de lo que yo esperaba, pero es posible que haya tenido algunas clases de costura ella también. El desempeño de Marsha en mi clase siempre varía en calidad. Realiza con facilidad algunos encantamientos, mientras que otros apenas los consigue. Mathilda Harris no puede realizar el encantamiento, y tampoco parece interesada en lograrlo. Pero, por lo que he escuchado decir a Minerva, tampoco le interesan sus calificaciones en Transfiguraciones. No sé qué está mal con la chica. Es como si quisiera reprobar a propósito, algo completamente fuera de lo normal en cualquier Slytherin que yo haya conocido.

-He encontrado antes ese comportamiento en otros estudiantes –recalcó Severus.

-Sí, pero esos eran Gryffindors, ¿no? –le recordó Flitwick-. Los Slytherins generalmente son ambiciosos en cuanto a sus notas e incluso los perezosos quieren aprobar sus NEWTs. En Hufflepuff raramente hay malos estudiantes, en primer lugar, pero ocasionalmente recibo Hufflepuffs poco talentosos que apenas pueden lograr algo mejor. Aún así siempre hacen un esfuerzo visible y quedan devastado cada vez que tengo que reprobarlos. Los Ravenclaws rara vez fallan en Encantamientos. Hay algunos que tienen menos talento y otros que son perezosos, por supuesto, pero a todos les gusta Encantamientos. Por supuesto, podría tener algo que ver con no querer decepcionar a su Cabeza de Casa –guiñó un ojo alegremente, casi imitando perfectamente a Dumbledore-. Podrías conseguir menos idealismo por parte de los tuyos.

Severus asintió.

-Menos idealismo, sí, pero rara vez un rechazo completo. Algunos podrían hacerlo mejor, si demostraran un poco más de interés, pero cuando están en peligro de reprobar, siempre trabajan para salvarse.

-Sólo los Gryffindors algunas veces se ponen un poco rebeldes y quieren reprobar sólo para molestar a sus padres.

-Una vez tuvimos a aquella joven Hufflepuff hija de muggles que no quería llegar a ser bruja –señaló Severus-. Y a aquel Ravenclaw enamorado que insistía en reprobar para poder estar en el mismo año que su chica.

-Sin embargo, la familia Harris tiene una tradición de quinientos años de orgullosos magos y brujas sangre limpia, así que Mathilda no tiene razón para querer ser muggle –señaló Flitwick.

-Mathilda desprecia a los muggles –añadió Draco-. No quiere tener nada en común con ellos.

-Y se ha estado comportando así desde el principio –ansintió Flitwick-. No es posible que tuviera un novio más joven cuando tenía once años.

Severus asintió también.

-Lo investigaré en algún momento, Filius, pero ahora estoy más preocupado por encontrar a nuestro traidor asesino. Si Mathilda reprueba este año, eso no la matará y tal vez incluso le sirva de lección. Pero si no atrapamos al traidor, tarde o temprano tendrá suerte y matará a Potter. Habrá tiempo para resolver el problema de Mathilda una vez que el muchacho esté a salvo.

Aún así Draco siguió pensando en la chica el resto del día. Incluso le sugirió a Severus que deberían seguirla un rato con la esperanza de encontrar algunas pistas, pero Severus sólo sacudió la cabeza.

-Mathilda está libre de sospechas, Draco –le recordó-. Y todavía tenemos 17 sospechosos que necesitan vigilancia. Si estás tan ansioso por seguir a alguien, sigue a Stephan.

-¿No a Maximius? –bromeó Draco.

-No, eso lo haré yo mismo –respondió Severus tranquilamente.

Pero, aparte de brindarle a ambos un tour por el castillo, las observaciones no tuvieron mucho resultado. Ambos sospechosos hacían todo lo posible por evitar pasar tiempo en la sala común con Remus, pero, por lo demás, resultaba bastante aburrido.

A Maximius le gustaba ir a la biblioteca y a veces se colaba en la torre de astronomía y ocasionalmente simplemente caminaba sin rumbo con su hermano a alguno de sus amigos.

Stephan permanecía cerca del campo de Quidditch la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el cobertizo de las escobas puliendo la suya o simplemente admirando todas las escobas. Draco a veces incluso lo siguió dentro fingiendo estar igualmente dedicado al cuidado de su Nimbus. Stephan incluso conversó con él acerca de estrategia de Quidditch algunas veces. Después de todo, estaban en el mismo equipo.

En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, Sthephan le lanzaba miradas de enojo, aparentemente deseando estar solo. Draco pretendía entonces no haber notado la presencia del estudiante de sétimo año, ni de los otros estudiantes que llegaban a hablar con él.  

Stephan aparentemente estaba vendiéndoles algo, pero Draco no podía ver de qué se trataba. Cuando se lo mencionó a Severus, su amigo inmediatamente sugirió que intercambiaran sospechosos, pero tuvo que admitir que no podía seguir a Stephan al campo de Quidditch tan inconspicuamente como Draco, mucho menos al cobertizo de las escobas.

Severus no poseía una escoba y todos sabían que no le gustaba volar.

Stephan también visitaba frecuentemente un par de salones abandonados en diferentes partes de la escuela. Parecía ser que se encontraba ahí también con otros estudiantes, pero Draco no podía seguirlo dentro para ver lo que hacían. Pero hizo una lista de todos los estudiantes con los que se encontraba Stephan. Severus se la pidió, sin importar si esos estudiantes eran o no sospechosos, si ya estaban libres de sospecha o incluso si eran hijos de muggles.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba a Draco era que Stephan visitaba la oficina de su padre casi de día por medio. Era difícil no ser notado por su propio padre, y todavía más difícil tener que evadir a Ron Weasley. Parecía ser que el Gryffindor siempre estaba llegando para su detención, o saliendo luego de su detención.

Siempre que Draco lograba ver a Ron cumpliendo su detención, se llevaba una decepción. De alguna manera, el Gryffindor había logrado convencer de hacer por él todo su trabajo al elfo doméstico que se suponía debía supervisar las actividades del profesor de Pociones, y por lo general estaba sentado por ahí, jugando con una brocha y dándole órdenes al elfo con una sonrisa burlona.

¡Cómo lo odiaba Draco por eso! Pero era el hermano de Ginny, así que hacía todo lo posible por ignorar eso.

La propia Ginny estaba mucho más alegre ahora que Percy había vuelto a casa sano y salvo, y pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos el fin de semana volando juntos o sentados cerca del lago mientras Severus seguía a Maximius por la escuela.

Draco se sintió un poco culpable por divertirse mientras Severus estaba investigando, pero se dijo a sí mismo que sería sospechoso si no pasaba tanto tiempo con su novia como lo hacía normalmente.

La tarde del domingo, mientras Draco y Ginny estaban fuera volando y disfrutando lo que podría ser el último fin de semana realmente cálido del año, Severus fue a visitar al conserje de la escuela, Argus Filch.

Se suponía que Lucius Malfoy le brindara pistas, pero hasta el momento no le había prestado mucha atención. Era hora de cambiar eso.

La señora Norris levantó la nariz y salió con la cola muy alta al ver a Severus en la puerta de la oficina con Greenie en sus brazos, pero Filch los invitó a pasar, si bien gruñonamente, e incluso sirvió una taza de té para Severus, la cual Greenie inspeccionó atentamente, aunque asegurándose de que su nariz no la tocara. Ya tenía experiencia con las comidas de los humanos, lo suficiente como para saber que las tazas tendían a estar calientes y quemar las tiernas naricitas de los pequeños erizos. Olfatear con la nariz quemada era una experiencia muy desagradable y no olfatear simplemente iba en contra de la naturaleza de Greenie, lo cual significaba que tenía que ser cauteloso cerca de las tazas. Los platos, por supuesto, eran un asunto completamente distinto.

Corvus voló a la mesa también y saludó a Severus declarando "¡Estúpido Cucaracha!" cerca de la tetera y esponjando el pecho.

-¡Ese vocabulario, Corvus! –lo regañó Severus con una sonrisa.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido –insistió Corvus sin impresionarse.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra, por cierto? –Severus continuó hablando con seriedad fingida.

-Malfoy –respondió Filch por el ave-. No le gustan los cuervos, así que pasa insultándolo y ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando le devuelve los insultos.

-¡Estúpido Cucaracha! –comentó Corvus alegremente.

-¿No le gustan los cuervos? –preguntó Severus, rascando la cabeza de Corvus y contemplando las resplandecientes plumas negras-. ¿Por qué no habrían de gustarle?

-Son demasiado negros, si le he comprendido correctamente –Filch se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su té.

-¿Demasiado negros? ¿Para un Death Eater? –Severus casi rió-. Lucius tiene un problema.

Filch se encogió de hombros señalando que no le importaban Lucius ni sus problemas en tanto limpiara sus propios desastres.

-Tuve que reemplazar dos de tus mesas de trabajo –reportó el conserje un poco después-. Logró quemar una más allá de cualquier reparación y la otra se derritió. Trelawney sabrá cómo pudo hacerle eso a una mesa de madera, pero, para ser honestos, realmente no me interesa. Tilly logró usar el _reparo_ con las sillas que aplanó, pero una de ellas todavía está sonriendo. Aunque ya no parece ser capaz de producir más sonidos.

Severus asintió.

-Le echaré una mirada cuando vuelva a enseñar otra vez. Tal vez pueda arreglarla. Por otro lado, quizá Albus la quiera –bebió un sorbo de té-. ¿Cuál es el reporte de las otras actividades de Lucius? ¿Hay alguien aquí con quien se encuentre frecuentemente?

-Mucha gente –reportó Filch-. Tengo la lista de Twinky en alguna parte. ¡Ah, aquí está! –la sacó de uno de los expedientes de los gemelos Weasley.

-Esos dos ya terminaron la escuela, ¿sabías? –recalcó Severus, señalando los expedientes con la cabeza-. Ya no necesitas esos.

-Lo sé –confirmó Filch-. Pero, ¿qué pondría en esos estantes, si los quitara? Además, sacarlos de aquí sería mucho trabajo y no necesito el espacio en este momento.

-Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar una forma de reemplazarlos –sonrió Severus-. Podrías hacer un expediente de ratoneras, uno de petardos, uno de guerra de comida...

-Eres mi amigo, no mi cliente –declaró Filch-. Como lo segundo, eres demasiado trabajo –aclaró al notar la mirada sorprendida de Severus.

Severus no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar ante eso, así que volvió en cambio su atención a la lista de los visitantes de Lucius. Efectivamente, era larga, pero por suerte el elfo doméstico espía también había agregado el número de veces que cada persona había llegado e incluso pequeñas notas sobre las circunstancias.

Había muchos Slytherins que habían llegado pidiendo consejo. Severus encontró ahí a casi todos sus sospechosos, aunque algunos de ellos sólo habían llegado una o dos veces mientras que otros parecían visitarlo a diario. Curtis Marston tenía el récord con ocho visitas por semana.

Luego había un gran grupo que había llegado con preguntas relacionadas con Pociones, o a entregar temprano o tarde una tarea. Ahí el mayor número de visitas era de Seamus Finnigan, quien parecía haber descubierto una nueva fascinación por la materia.

El tercer grupo era de estudiantes que habían llegado a cumplir una detención. El dueño del récord era Ron Weasley, que visitaba al menos cuatro veces por semana, pero parecía ser que Lucius tenía un detenido favorito en casi cada año.

-Algunos de estos ya están libres de sospecha –decidió Severus-. Y no creo que necesitemos molestarnos con los que lo han visitado solo una vez. Las detenciones probablemente tampoco tienen importancia.

-Siempre tiene a los mismos chicos en detención –gruñó Filch.

-Sí, pero eso es por su propia torpeza al dárselas. Simplemente no sabe cómo usar sus instrumentos disciplinarios.

-Es el peor profesor que he visto jamás –decidió Flich, y luego se corrigió-. Bueno, con la excepción de esa mujer Blackwell. Y Lockhart. No creo que haya conocido a nadie tan desagradable como Gilderoy Lockhart. ¿Sabías que trató de enseñarme cómo llenar los formularios de detención?

-Bueno, escribir era una de las pocas cosas que realmente sabía cómo hacer –comentó Severus-.  Fue mucho peor cuando intentó poner sus manos en mi laboratorio.

Filch se estremeció al recordar los daños causados por ese incidente. Por suerte, Lockhart no había logrado hacerse con un caldero. Las barreras protectoras de Severus se habían asegurado de eso. Ese había sido un pequeño triunfo para Severus el que esas barreras finalmente hubieran atrapado a un intruso. La mayoría de los estudiantes que lograban colarse hasta la oficina eran lo bastante listos como para rodear las barreras. Severus sabía muy bien que eran insuficientes, pero unas más fuertes causarían serios daños al intruso y eso quedaba fuera de la cuestión cuando esperabas que dicho intruso no fuera nada peor que un molesto estudiante.

-Ciertamente –confirmó el conserje después de un momento-. ¿Crees que esta lista nos ayude?

Severus suspiró.

-Tal vez. Pero hay en ella muchos nombres que no había esperado. Dile a los elfos que sigan vigilando, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez pueda conseguir una forma de escuchar esas conversaciones.

Filch asintió, aunque parecía dudoso.

Para ser honestos, Severus también estaba dudoso. Lucius era demasiado listo como para no poner barreras contra encantamientos espías e introducir un espía a su oficina sería terriblemente arriesgado. Pero tal vez había alguna forma de determinar si Lucius ponía barreras adicionales. No era probable que lo hiciera cuando respondía preguntas acerca de la tarea, o cuando supervisaba una detención, pero tendría sentido que lo hiciera cuando estaba hablando de planes para matar a alguien.

Su mejor oportunidad seguía siendo el que el traidor mismo cometiera un error. Era menos experimentado de que Lucius y, después de dos fracasos, probablemente se pondría impaciente y nervioso.

Sin embargo, la semana siguiente transcurrió con calma. El traidor aparentemente estaba aguardando, mientras Harry Potter estaba lamentando su prohibición de volar y los de primer año estaban visiblemente asustados. Incluso algunos de los estudiantes mayores se mantenían juntos en grupos siempre que caminaban por el castillo. Ninguna Casa confiaba en las otras y los Slytherins, como de costumbre, eran tratados como verdaderos parias.

El lunes a la hora del almuerzo, un Gryffindor de quinto año se negó a sentarse cerca de Neville Longbottom simplemente porque lo había visto conversar con sus amigos Slytheris y cuando Draco le preguntó después al respecto, Neville admitió que había sido amenazado por algunos de sus compañeros de Casa.

-Todo el que tenga amigos en otra casa recibe la Ley del Hielo y hay murmullos a sus espaldas –explicó Neville cuando vio las miradas en las caras de los Slytherins-. Nada más están tratando de proteger a Harry y no saben en contra de quién. Eso es todo.

-No es justo –insistió Gregory de todos modos-. ¿Sólo porque hay un asesino en la escuela se supone que debes renunciar a tus amigos?

-¿Cómo saben que no es uno de sus propios amigos, en cualquier caso? –Vincent frunció el ceño-. ¿Un perfecto pequeño Gryffindor?

-Es poco probable que el Lord Oscuro confíe en un Gryffindor –le recordó Blaise.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro al respecto –comentó Severus calmadamente-. Hay Gryffindors Death Eaters. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado nombrar a Peter Pettigrew?

Neville asintió nerviosamente, pero, al parecer, el resto no lo conocía. Pero esa historia sirvió bien para distraerlos de su enojo.

Más tarde, cuando estaban todos en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Severus entró al dormitorio de las chicas por lo que sería, con suerte, la última vez. Llamó cautelosamente a la puerta del dormitorio de tercer año antes de entrar, pero esta vez hasta Marsha parecía estar en clases.

Severus sonrió triunfalmente y fue directamente a su baúl, colocando a Greenie en el suelo junto a él.

El pequeño erizo verde olfateó un poco el gran baúl café, pero decidió que no era comestible y trotó a inspeccionar una pata de la cama siguiente.

Entre tanto, Severus había abierto el baúl de Marsha a pesar de un inteligente encantamiento de cierre que continuaba tratando de volver a cerrarlo cada cinco segundos. Lo que encontró dentro ya difícilmente resultaba sorpresivo. Un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca yacía sobre una pequeña caja que contenía dos frascos de una de las pociones más simples de Stephan. Probablemente las drogas más baratas disponibles en la escuela. Marsha podía ser una sangre limpia, pero su familia no era rica.

Por un momento, Severus consideró devolver a la biblioteca el libro aparentemente robado, pero era seguro que Marsha lo notaría, y ya lo había visto tratar de introducirse ahí la semana anterior. Tal vez si le avisaba a la profesora Pince, ella haría que Remus condujera una investigación oficial del baúl de Marsha. Ese plan tenía la ventaja de que Remus podría confiscar las drogas junto con el libro y el personal sería alertado oficialmente sobre la presencia de drogas en la escuela sin necesidad de tener que contarle a nadie al respecto.

Tras dos intentos más, finalmente encontró el baúl de Gaia Ushton escondido en la última esquina del cuarto. Estaba protegido con varios encantamientos que estaban claramente por encima del nivel del tercer año, pero ninguno de ellos era agresivo. Sólo le costaron tiempo a Severus.

Dentro, Severus encontró más libros sobre las artes oscuras, uno de ellos propiedad también de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¿Esas dos chicas habían robado juntas en la biblioteca? Era al menos probable, considerando que eran amigas.

Dentro había una cantidad de frascos ordenadamente guardados que contenían diferentes pociones. Estaban etiquetados, pero alguna clase de código que Severus no pudo descifrar. Así que se vio forzado a tomar muestras. Se preguntó cuántas pociones podría analizar en clase antes de que Lucius entrara en sospechas.

Al final revisó el contenido de una caja que lucía idéntica a la que usaba Marsha para guardar sus drogas, pero, para su sorpresa, resultó contener objetos muy diferentes. Severus contó seis ratoneras, alrededor de cincuenta petardos, una taza mordelona y un paquete de dulces alargadores de lenguas.

Casi sintió pena por su plan de avisarle a la profesora Pince de que las chicas del tercer año tenían libros prohibidos. Los utensilios de broma indudablemente serían confiscados junto con los libros y pociones, pero no podía permitir que las chicas conservaran esos libros. Eran demasiado peligrosos. Por un momento estuvo tentado a tomar la caja y rescatar su contenido adoptándolo, pero eso muy probablemente llamaría la atención. Al final, hizo una concesión tomando una ratonera y un puñado de petardos. Con algo de suerte, Gaina asumiría que había usado más de sus suministros de lo que había pensado.

El miércoles, todos en la escuela estaban inusualmente nerviosos. Nadie lo mencionaba, pero hasta entonces el traidor había atacado en miércoles y, de alguna manera, todos esperaban que lo hiciera de nuevo. Los Gryffindors de sexto año permanecieron todo el día en un gran grupo rodeando a Harry constantemente. Draco incluso los vio una vez reunidos en un baño, aparentemente cuando Harry había necesitado ir.

Después de que Harry le juró a Luicus que la nieve de la semana anterior había sido un accidente causado porque todavía estaba un poco confuso después de su caída, y que ahora estaba perfectamente saludable, finalmente recibió permiso para trabajar en su sopa otra vez.

Sin embargo, la clase de Pociones parecía tener un mal destino. La poción de Lavender y Parvati estalló tres veces, si bien la explosión no fue tan mala como para dañar el caldero. Solamente tiznó las paredes un poco y dejó manchas en las caras de las chicas.

La túnica de Gregory se incendió y Vincent tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería. En su pánico, los muchachos olvidaron quitar su caldero del fuego y, ya que Severus no estaba de humor para involucrarse y Lucius le quitó cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor cuando Hermione trató de advertirle, rebosó y mojó la túnica de Lucius, la cual inmediatamente se volvió naranja en los lugares que habían sido tocados.

La poción de Ron explotó tan violentamente que el caldero de Seamus se volcó y la casi terminada poción controladora de mentes se derramó por el suelo.

 Lucius saltó hacia atrás con un grito asustado cuando casi lo tocó, advirtiendo así al resto de la clase que eso probablemente era peligroso. En el pánico resultante, Alice y Pansy chocaron y Alice cayó sobre la mesa de Pansy y Millicent. Algo de su poción se derramó sobre la bolsa de libros de Millicent, arruinando la mayor parte de su contenido. Juliana empezó a sollozar histéricamente, creyendo que Alice había tocado la poción controladora de mentes y no se calmó hasta que Estella le dio una bofetada.

Hermione había sido forzada a apartarse de su caldero por el derrame de la poción controladora de mentes y, a pesar de su rápido _extinguo_, su poción explotó cuando el próximo ingrediente no fue agregado a tiempo.

El sapo Trevor estaba solo en la mesa de trabajo de Neville, la cual había quedado rodeada también por la poción. Harry simplemente no había pensado en el animal cuando arrastró a Neville cuando los muchachos abandonaron su mesa.

Una por una, las pociones estallaron, rebosaron o se evaporaron, mientras Lucius, que había tenido que retroceder hasta su escritorio, estaba tratando de adivinar qué hacer. Severus, quien, junto con la mayor parte del resto de la clase, tuvo la presencia de ánimo de dirigirse a la puerta más que sólo apartarse del derrame, decidió observar su comportamiento un poco más antes de salir y concentrarse en calmar a Greenie, a quien no parecía gustarle el olor a quemado que las explosiones habían dejado en el calabozo.

Dean Thomas finalmente había pensado en rescatar su libro de Pociones y su mejor pluma levitándolos de la mesa a su mano. Hermione lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer lo mismo con su bolsa de libros, que yacía en un charco de pociones derramadas. No había manera de saber si la poción controladora de mentes todavía estaba activa a pesar de haberse mezclado con las otras pociones y la bolsa indudablemente estaba empapada con ella.

El resto de los estudiantes que estaban del lado de la puerta pronto empezaron a levitar también sus pertenencias todavía intactas. Draco aceptó amablemente a rescatar a Trevor, ya que Neville no quería confiar la vida de su amada mascota a su encantamiento de levitación.

Al otro lado del salón, Theodore tuvo la idea de subir a la silla más cercana y tratar de cruzar el peligroso charco caminando de silla a mesa, de mesa a silla.

Viendo eso, Blaise empezó a levitar más sillas en su camino, hasta que pudo pasar de una a otra cómodamente. Los Gryffindors siguieron ese ejemplo para poder salir también. Si actuaban en equipo, incluso podían levitar mesas completas para construir un cómodo puente.

Lucius fue el último en ser rescatado cuando los Slytherins finalmente se apiadaron de él y dejaron de levitar lejos precisamente los muebles que Lucius estaba a punto de usar. Cuando finalmente llegó a tierra firme, Severus le dedicó su mejor mirada de cachorrito.

-¿Cuándo va a hacer desaparecer las pociones, profesor? –preguntó inocentemente.

Lucius lo miró enojado. Draco empezó a reír. Varios estudiantes gimieron.

-¡Desaparecer la poción! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido?

Severus solo le sonrió.

Lucius apretó los dientes y levantó su varita para desaparecer el charco, pero fue interrumpido por un repentino siseo. La sopa de Harry Potter rebosó fuera de su caldero. Un líquido negro salpicó el suelo, los estudiantes saltaron fuera de la puerta chillando, prontamente seguidos por su profesor. En cuestión de segundos, el calabozo de Pociones estaba cubierto con una brillante capa de hielo negro.

-¡POTTER! –gritó Lucius con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Los Gryffindors fueron los primeros en dar media vuelta y correr, pero los Slytherins no iban muy atrás.

-¡Detención, Weasley! –rugió Lucius tras ellos y entonces se sentó en el suelo junto a una pared, con un profundo suspiro. Si ese hielo negro era tan resistente a la magia como lo había sido el fuego negro y tan poco derretible como la nieve de la semana pasada, ¿cómo diablos iba a limpiar antes de las clases del día siguiente?

Ron Weasley caminó hasta él con aspecto de tener las rodillas ligeramente temblorosas.

-No pretendía hacer eso, profesor Malfoy. En serio.

Lucius sólo asintió.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo deshacerse de hielo negro?

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

Sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés, pero no serán contestadas todavía. Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Bueno, para ser honesta, no estoy enteramente segura, todavía, pero hasta donde puedo predecir, Sevi vigila a Lucius, Draco todavía quiere incluir a Neville, y Lucius causa pánico entre los de primer año.


	10. Bum

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Lo siento, el trabajo me ha mantenido ocupada otra vez (¿por qué es que hay que trabajar?... Oh, cierto, eso es lo que me mantiene y alimenta a mi caballo, esa es la razón)... Para aquellos de ustedes que hablan alemán, mi traductora Ricky (Ricky1 en ff.net) ha subido un nuevo fic. Vayan a verlo. Vale la pena... Y mientras estoy en esto, para los hispanoshablantes entre ustedes, vayan a ver a mi amiga Iremione. Lo poco que ha traducido para mí estuvo grandioso y me dejó deseando saber español para poder leer el resto. Por cierto, Iremione también descubrió lo que significa _Agamatris_. ¡Harry dijo que la poción de Hermione, _Augmentis_, se llamaba "Poción Madre del Pantano"! (_aga_ signficia pantano en una forma antigua del latín). 100 puntos a Gryffindor por descubrir eso... ¿Estás segura de que no eres parte Ravenclaw y parte Slytherin, Iremione?

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 10: BUM **

La última lección del viernes era Defensa para los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs de sexto año. Una buena manera de terminar la semana, en opinión de Severus. Remos y él habían preparado una pequeña demostración de encantamientos defensivos para la lección de esa semana, lo cual impresionó seriamente a los Hufflepuffs, aunque Pansy, Blaise y Theodore parecían medio dormidos en sus sillas.

Hasta Gregory comentó que algunos de los encantamientos eran bastante elementales, pero eso no molestó a Remus en lo más mínimo.

-Precisamente, Gregory –le sonrió al muchacho-. Son encantamientos esenciales que toda bruja y todo moago deberían saber para ser capaces de protegerse a sí mismos de los hechizos oscuros. Como profesor de Defensa, es mi deber asegurarme de que todos ustedes están familiarizados con todos ellos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los que son hijos de magos ya conocen al menos uno de ellos, pero no puedo estar seguro de que los dominan hasta que los vea hacerlos, y los hijos de muggles entre ustedes muy probablemente no han tenido oportunidad de aprenderlos hasta ahora. Por lo tanto, yo...

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y una bocanada de humo llegó por la ventila.

Remus parpadeó.

-¿Qué fue eso?

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-Suena como el que profesor Malfoy tiene un error en su receta –sugirió Estella-. Si fuera error de un estudiante, sólo un caldero habría explotado.

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-Oh, espero que nadie esté lastimado –dijo Susan Abbott, mirando hacia la ventila.

-¿Sniff? –comentó Greenie, preguntándose si debería o no enroscarse.

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-Tal vez no es el calabozo de Pociones –ponderó Theodore-. Podría ser otra trampa para Potter.

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-En ese caso, sin duda está fallando mucho –bromeó Nicodemus Hanson.

-No, definitivamente es el calabozo de Pociones –anunció Severus-. Potter debería estar ahora en Encantamientos, mientras que las explosiones vienen de los calabozos.

Remus abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y buscó rápidamente entre los pergaminos que tenía ahí.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuál grupo tiene Pociones ahora?

Silencio. Ni siquiera Severus se sabía los horarios de memoria.

-Bueno, no es un grupo de Slytherin –decidió Seveurs y cerró otra vez la gaveta-. Ya que las explosiones parecen haberse detenido por ahora, volvamos a nuestra demostración.

La semana de trabajo de Minerva McGonagall terminaba con los Slytherins y Gryffindors de primer año, lo que significaba que lo pasaba mucho menos bien que Severus. Los de primer año siempre demandaban más de su atención, porque todavía carecían del conocimiento más básico y, consecuentemente, tenían tendencia a los accidentes.

La combinación de Slytherin y Gryffindor era una complicación adicional. El grupo de ese año hacía que la guerra Potter/Malfoy pareciera inofensiva. La forma en que las Casas seguían atacándose mutuamente casi hacía recordar a Minerva los años de los Merodeadores.

Los seis nuevos muchachos de Gryffindor formaban una manada compacta que usualmente atacaba completa a una única víctima, mientras que dos de los cuatro muchachos Slytherins eran altos y fuertes solitarios a los que les gustaba golpear Gryffindors. Las chicas Slytherin parecían tener una inagotable reserva de pequeños hechizos molestos, mientras que las chicas Gryffindors eran pequeños monstruos burlones de lenguas afiladas.

Por supuesto, todo era culpa de los Slytherins por ser "pequeños death eaters de mal espíritu", como había dicho Darla Johnson, una prima tercera de Angelina Johnson, pero Minerva todavía no entendía por qué seis Gryffindors tenían que aliarse en contra de la niña más pequeña de Slythein y despedazar su tarea.

Sandy le había entregado obedientemente tantos pedacitos de pergamino como había podido salvar, pero la pandilla de Gryffindor había arrojado la mayor parte por el inodoro. ¿Cómo se suponía que calificara Minerva ese ensayo?

-¡Señorita Johnson, una varita no es un palillo de tambor! ¡Por favor, deje de golpearla contra su escritorio! –ordenó Minerva seriamente-. Señor Atonelli, está tomando su varita por el extremo equivocado. De esa forma va a convertirse a sí mismo en un fósforo, no a su pluma de ganso.

-¿Uh? –Salvatore Antonelli miró su varita con confusión-. ¡Oh!

-¡¡¡Señor Haley!!! –Minerva logró sujetar la varita del joven Gryffindor justo a tiempo para evitar que pudiera hacer brotar una gran verruga en la nariz de la pequeña Sandy Mortimer.

Pero no lo había regañado, porque una pelea estaba a punto de producirse en el otro extremo de la clase. Rápidamente asignó otro asiento a Charles Bowler, salvando la situación, al menos por el momento. A pesar de sus bastante exitosas intervenciones tempranas, ya había quitado 30 puntos de Slytherin, 18 de Gryffindor, y había dado cinco detenciones, y la clase seguía sin calmarse. La anticipación del fin de semana los estaba volviendo locos.

-¡Apártate de mí, maldita perra death eater! –le gritó Kevin Mallister a una niña de Slytherin, que estaba buscando su fósforo, el cual, aparentemente, se había caído.

-¡Ese lenguaje, señor Mallister! –lo regañó Minerva-. Estoy segura de que...

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-¿Pero qué…? –Minerva reprimió velozmente una maldición, pero nadie habría podido escucharla, en cualquier caso.

Sus estudiantes gritaban aterrorizados.

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

Venía de escaleras abajo. Muy abajo.

-_Sonorus!_ –Minerva se aplicó a sí misma el encantamiento-. Por favor, cálmense. Debe ser algún accidente en Pociones. Probablemente sólo la explosión alguna poción amplificadora de sonido. Ha sucedido antes –aunque no en los últimos treinta años, más o menos-. Sé que suena aterrador, pero es completamente inofensivo.

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

Los Gryffindors se sentaron, pálidos, pero callados; sin embargo, los Slytherins todavía estaban chillando. Dos de ellos habían gateado bajo las mesas, otra estaba en medio del salón, gritando con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones y el resto estaban acurrucados en una esquina en el fondo, abrazándose unos a otros.

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-¡Es él! –gritó una de las niñas-. ¡Nos matará a todos!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
-Tonterías –declaró Minerva, tranquilizadora-. Es sólo un pequeño accidente en Pociones.

"Mataré a Lucius si esto no se detiene" pensó para sus adentros "¿Qué demonios está haciendo allá abajo"

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-¡Todos vamos a morir!

Los Gryffindors empezaron a ponerse nerviosos también. Kevin se metió también bajo su escritorio.

¡¡¡¡BUMMM!!!!

-Todo está bien –les aseguró Minerva-. Terminará en cualquier momento.

Sandy estalló en lágrimas de miedo.

-¡Es... Quien-tú-sabes! –sollozó-. Va a hacer estallar la escuela.

-¡¡¡Vamos a morir!!!

Ahora los Gryffindors estaban también de nuevo en pánico. A Minerva le tomó cinco minutos calmar su propia Casa, pero los Slytherins ni siquiera la escuchaban. Ahora todos estaban acurrucados en la esquina y gemían, lloraban o gritaban.

¿Qué cosa podía hacer? Su propia Casa aceptaba sus explicaciones bastante bien, pero los Slytherins simplemente no confiaban en ella. Seguían insistiendo en que Voldemort iba a volar toda la escuela para matarlos a todos.

Los Gryffindors escuchaban eso con los ojos muy abiertos y sin comprender. A fin de cuentas, todos los Slytherins eran death eaters, ¿o no? ¿No se suponía que fueran ellos quienes hicieran estallar la escuela para Voldemort?

Minerva finalmente se rindió. Era claramente incapaz de manejar una horda de Slytherins aterrorizados. Podía con los traviesos, los snobs y los impertinentes sin ningún problema, pero los asustados eran un asunto muy diferente. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que comprendiera lo que pasaba dentro de sus cabezas. Un Slytherin adulto. Severus, preferiblemente. Nadie sabía mejor cómo manejar a los Slytherins que su Cabeza de Casa. Era por eso que había obtenido el puesto, en primer lugar.

Pero la cubierta de Severus como estudiante se echaría a perder si era visto en su forma adulta, así que tenía que encontrar a alguien más. Inmediatamente rechazó la idea de hacer que Lucius limpiara su propio desastre. Lucius claramente no era Severus, o de otro modo eso habría terminado luego de la primera explosión.

Minerva transfiguró velozmente su libro de Transfiguraciones de primer año en una lechuza y la envió con una nota corta. Con suerte, la ayuda llegaría pronto.

Lucius había descubierto que odiaba Pociones, especialmente las clases de Pociones de sétimo año. Siempre había sabido que odiaba a los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, por supuesto, así que no era sorpresa que la clase doble de Pociones con los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de sétimo año fuera uno de los puntos bajos de su semana.

En consecuencia, había escrito la receta para una poción ralentizadora del tiempo en la pizarra, había pasado lista, le había dicho a los estudiantes que trabajaran, y se había retirado a su oficina, donde estaba escribiendo el primer borrador de su siguiente reporte a Lord Voldemort cuando la primera explosión tronó por el salón. Una luz cegadora relampagueó por la puerta abierta junto con el sonido ensordecedor y el estremecimiento del suelo. Luego siguió un humo espeso y podo oír a sus estudiantes tosiendo.

Consideró levantarse y echar una mirada a la clase a pesar del hecho de que difícilmente podía ver algo, incluso ahí, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, hubo otra explosión y pudo oír gritos de miedo y apresuradas exclamaciones de "_Estinguo!_".

Se preguntó si alguno de los muebles se habría incendiado, o si los estudiantes estaban apagando los fuegos bajo sus calderos por temor a más explosiones.

Decidió levantarse después de todo, pero fue arrojado lejos por la siguiente explosión. Esta pareció más grande que la anterior. ¿Tal vez dos calderos habían estallado al mismo tiempo?

Lucius se puso en pie de un salto y estuvo en el salón en dos rápidas zancadas. Una muralla de hollín, humo y ceniza lo recibió. Podía vislumbrar formas vagas detrás de ella, pero sólo podía adivinar cuáles correspondía a los estudiantes y cuáles a los calderos.

Otra explosión lo golpeó antes de que pudiera anunciar su presencia. Un pilar de fuego, humo y poción hirviente se elevó de un caldero en la tercera fila y varias de las formas oscuras saltaron para alejarse, chillando, unas por miedo, otras por dolor al ser alcanzadas por la poción o por las llamas. Entonces, esos eran estudiantes, aparentemente. Todos ellos parecían haber escapado de los fragmentos del caldero en sí, hasta donde podía ver Lucius.

Abrió la boca para darles alguna orden, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué pensaba decir, pero eso no importaba ya. Se le llenó la boca de humo y ceniza y sólo pudo toser junto con sus estudiantes.

Afortunadamente, Twinky y Tilly ya estaban trabajando apagando fuegos haciendo tronar sus dedos. Los elfos domésticos no necesitaban palabras para sus encantamientos, así que el humo no les daba tantos problemas. Tilly también puso hechizos de protección contra el fuego en todos los muebles que había reparado recientemente.

Pero la siguiente explosión casi tiró a Twinky, y los estudiantes desaparecieron de repente. Lucius sólo pudo asumir que, de alguna manera, habían logrado llegar a la puerta. ¿O había un agujero en la pared? Había algo de escombros en el suelo que lucían sospechosamente como trozos de muro o de cielorraso.

Viendo que los elfos eran los únicos capaces de usar magia en el salón, Lucius retrocedió de vuelta a su oficina y desde ahí a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Las manchas de hollín no combinaban bien con su color de cabello, pensó. Simplemente se limpiaría e iría a revisar los daños cuando el humo se asentara.

Como Remus no tomó de inmediato el pedazo de pergamino medio arrollado que estaba atado a su pata, lo picoteó en la oreja, sacándole sangre, y ululando otra vez.

Remus la alejó de su hombro de un manotazo para proteger su oreja y le arrebató el pergamino antes de que pudiera pensar en picarle los dedos.

Alisó la nota, la miró, parpadeó y entonces la leyó en voz alta:

-Remus. Los Slytherins de primer año están asustados con las explosiones. Necesito ayuda, rápido. Minerva.

Parpadeó otra vez. ¿Minerva McGonagall pidiéndole ayuda con un pequeño grupo de inofensivos estudiantes de primer año? Podría haberlo creído de Lucius, ¿pero Minerva? Sin embargo, el mensaje sonaba desesperado.

-Clase, pueden retirarse –decidió-. Continuaremos esta demostración en nuestra próxima lección. Severus, ¿podrías cerrar el salón en mi lugar? Debo ir con Minerva.

Era la primera vez que Remus dejaba el salón antes que sus estudiantes. Se apresuró a ir al salón de Transfiguraciones todavía preguntándose qué podría haber pasado. Minerva McGonagall era una de las profesoras más experimentadas de la escuela, conocida por ser estricta y por su habilidad para mantener una clase bajo control. Era casi tan temida como Severus por los estudiantes.

Pero ahora podía escuchar gritos mientras bajaba por el corredor. Remus corrió el resto del camino e irrumpió en el salón, con un primer resultado de todavía más gritos.

-¡Es él! –gritó la pequeña Sandy-. ¡Voldemort!

Remus se congeló en el umbral.

-Bueno, puede que sea una criatura de la Oscuridad, pero tenía la esperanza de no ser tan malo como él –trató de hacer que eso sonara como una broma, a pesar de la pequeña punzada de dolor había sentido ante la acusación.

Funcionó. Al menos parcialmente. Los niños acurrucados en el rincón lo miraron. Algunos lograron sonreír débilmente, algunos corrieron hacia él, dos se abrazaron de sus piernas, aferrándose a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, tan gentilmente como pudo-. ¿Qué pude haber hecho para hacerles pensar que era el Lord Oscuro?

Sandy todavía estaba sollozando levemente.

-Está haciendo estallar la escuela. Exactamente como dijo Severus. Explosiones verdaderas esta vez, no sólo un platito. Todos vamos a morir.

Remus parpadeó.

-¿Y cómo podría él entrar en la escuela? Hay barreras protectoras. El Lord Oscuro no puede simplemente entrar caminando.

-De la misma forma en que hizo estallar el plato de Potter y partió su escoba en pedacitos –se oyó una voz ahogada desde su pierna derecha.

-Ah, pero ese fue sólo un estudiante traidor, que no tiene el poder de hacer volar todo el castillo –Remus trató de sonar tranquilizador mientras se preguntaba a qué edad sería suficientemente poderoso un estudiante para hacer que al menos cayera una torre-. El Lord Oscuro en persona no puede llegar aquí, te lo aseguro, y su agente no sería tan estúpido como para causar una explosión que pudiera matarlo a él también.

-Severus dijo que lo haría –insistió Sandy.

-Alguien que trabaja para Quien-tú-sabes tiene que ser muy estúpido –comentó uno de los Gryffindors detrás de él-. E incluso ha fallado dos veces. ¿Qué tan estúpido tiene que ser alguien incapaz de matar a un estudiante desprevenido?

-Señor Mallister, no está ayudando –Minerva se encargó del muchacho-. Gryffindors, por favor, recojan sus cosas y vuelvan a su sala común. La lección ya casi ha terminado y, de todos modos, dudo que podamos terminar algo más el día de hoy.

Los sonidos familiares de estudiantes empacando llegaron desde detrás suyo. Remus desprendió gentilmente de su pierna a una niña y la tomó en brazos. Un abrazo debería reconfortarla, o eso esperaba él. A menos que fuera una víctima de abuso, pero entonces no se habría prendido de su pierna en primer lugar.

-¿Notaron que las explosiones se detuvieron hace algún rato? –preguntó mientras la mecía suavemente-. Venían del calabozo de Pociones y ya terminaron. Lo más seguro es que fuera un experimento que salió mal. Harry Potter tiene Encantamientos a esta hora. Si hubiera habido otro ataque, habría ocurrido cerca del salón de Transfiguraciones, no abajo en los calabozos.

-¿Se terminó?

-Sí, se terminó –confirmó Remus-. Ahora, es tiempo de recoger sus cosas y entonces iré a los calabozos con ustedes para revisar si ha habido algún daño. Tal vez pueda ayudar con las reparaciones.

Aún así los niños se movían dudosos y lucían terriblemente pálidos y asustados. Algunos de ellos guardaron sus libros y plumas, pero otros sólo se reunieron a su alrededor y se negaban a buscar sus bolsas. Tuvo que pedirle a los valientes que lo hicieran por ellos. Incluso Minerva ayudó también y finalmente partieron camino de su sala común, con Remus todavía cargando en brazos a una niñita y llevando al hombro la bolsa de ella. Los demás al menos llevaban sus bolsas ellos mismos.

Los calabozos olían a fuego y había humo en el corredor. Nerviosos estudiantes estaban titubeando cerca de las escaleras, sin saber si era seguro volver a su sala común.

Se unieron al grupo de Remus mientras continuaban avanzando por el corredor. Remus originalmente había planeado llevar a los de primer año a la sala común y visitar solo el salón de Pociones, pero ¿y si el humo era dañino? Tal vez debería evacuar la sala común en lugar de llevar ahí a los estudiantes.

Encontraron todavía más de los estudiantes mayores afuera del salón de Pociones, contemplando los escombros que tapizaban el corredor. Severus y Draco estaban en la puerta, Draco con una mano acomodada confortablemente alrededor de los hombros de Severus. Remus espió el interior del salón a través del agujero en el muro junto a la puerta. Luisa Hunter-Moor estaba usándolo ya, pero Remus no tuvo problema para ver por encima de la cabeza de la estudiante de segundo año.

Había agujeros no solo en las paredes, sino también en el suelo y el techo. Argus Filch estaba en medio del salón mirando con horror los trozos manchados de hollín de los muebles destrozados. Los dos elfos domésticos que tosían junto a él estaban tan sucios de moverse entre la ceniza que Remus ni siquiera pudo identificarlos.

-Tilly sintiendo mucho, señor Filch, señor –anunció una de ellos luego de recuperar el aliento-. Tilly y Twinki están tratando de detenerlo, pero partes están volando por todas partes y explosiones tirando Tilly y Twinky por el salón todo el tiempo.

-Y estudiantes tosiendo tanto que no puede ayudar Tilly y Twinky –agregó el otro.

-¿Están seguros de que el techo no colapsará? –demandó Filch.

Tilly asintió.

-Mientras nadie entre a la habitación de arriba y ponga peso sobre él.

-Entonces, cierra esa habitación con tus hechizos más fuertes y pon un letrero de advertencia en la puerta –ordenó el conserje.

Tilly desapareció inmediatamente.

-Twinky, será mejor que cerremos también este salón. Ve a traer la cinta adhesiva y mi caja de herramientas –continuó Filch-. ¿Y dónde diablos está el profesor Malfoy?

Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso.

Filch maldijo durante un rato.

-Tomará semanas reparar esto –suspiró finalmente, recogiendo uno de los pedazos más grandes de la pila de escombros frente a él y empezando a limpiarle el hollín-. Bueno, parece que la silla sonriente necesita una nueva pata. En verdad espero que no sea capaz de sentir dolor.

-¿Es segura la sala común de Slytherin, Argus? –Remus llamó al conserje.

Filch la mirada de la silla dañada con sorpresa. Ni siquiera había notado que Remus estaba ahí.

-Sí, sí, sólo sáquelos de aquí antes de causen peores daños.

Algunos de los estudiantes protestaron diciendo que no habían sido la causa de la destrucción, pero Remus se las arregló para llevarlos de vuelta a la sala común sin ningún problema serio. Aún así, ser Cabeza de Casa estaba resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Se preguntó por un momento por qué lo haría Severus. El poco dinero extra que ganaba por ello no era un gran incentivo.

Algo estaba moviéndose junto a él en su almohada.

Por un momento, Draco se preguntó si Pansy se habría colado en su cama, entonces su cerebro empezó a trabajar otra vez. Pansy era feliz con Blaise y Ginny y él todavía no habían ido más allá de los besos. Y ella definitivamente no tenía cómo entrar a su dormitorio. Ni siquiera sabía la contraseña o dónde se encontraba exactamente la entrada a su sala común.

Aún así, algo estaba en su almohada y ahora incluso había un caricia ligera como una pluma en su mejilla.

-¡Sniff! –se escuchó fuerte y claro junto a su oreja.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de par en par y él se sentó en la cama.

-¡Greenie!

Hubo algunas quejas soñolientas desde otras cuatro camas, pero Severus ya estaba vistiéndose.

-Lo envié a despertarte –le explicó mientras se ponía la túnica-. Apúrate, tenemos algo importante que hacer.

Draco bostezó y lo miró con mala cara, pero obedeció.

Theodore gruñó algo ininteligible y tanteó con su mano en la mesita de noche.

¡SNAP!

El grito y las maldiciones de Theodore sirvieron para despertar por completo a Draco.

El baño parecía extrañamente vacío y callado a esa hora de la mañana, pero no había tiempo para pensar al respecto. Severus ya estaba esperando en la sala común.

Diez minutos después, salieron a buscar la oficina de Lucius. Esa tarea, normalmente sencilla, resultó bastante complicada.

La oficina normal de Pociones había sido cerrada junto con el salón. Por un momento, los muchachos simplemente se quedaron afuera, confundidos, mientras Greenie olfateaba en dirección a la puerta, probablemente preguntándose por qué habrían dejado de moverse para quedarse mirando esa pieza de madera.

-¿Ahora, qué? –le preguntó Draco a Severus luego de un momento.

-Podríamos probar buscando cerca del salón que usó Albus el año pasado –decidió Severus-. Si van a usarlo de nuevo, probablemente le habrán dado a Lucius una oficina cerca de ahí.

Desafortunadamente, ese no parecía ser el caso.

-O no se ha mudado todavía, o Albus no lo quiere tan cerca de su oficina –decidió Severus luego de que terminaron de revisar cada puerta del corredor.

-¿Puedes culparlo? –preguntó Draco con una sonrisa-. Los calabozos tienen muros mucho más gruesos que el resto del castillo. Si las explosiones de ayer hubieran ocurrido en cualquier otro lugar, varias habitaciones podrían haber colapsado.

Severus asintió seriamente, a pesar de que Draco lo había dicho en broma.

-Tienes razón. Esta parte del castillo se usa demasiado. Es casi un milagro que sólo hubiera daños menores ayer. La próxima vez podríamos no ser tan afortunados y una ubicación más alejada reduce el número de personas en riesgo. Si el techo de estos salones se cayera, la oficina del director estaría en peligro. Si colapsara el suelo, caería sobre el salón de clase de Binns y detrás de esa pared está la habitación de McGonagall. El camino más corto de la sala común de Ravenclaw a la biblioteca pasa también por este corredor.

-¿Nos rendimos, entonces? –preguntó Draco, un poco decepcionado.

-Por ahora –confirmó Severus-. Si no podemos encontrar la oficina de Lucius, es probable que la mayor parte de nuestros sospechosos tampoco pueda hacerlo, así que vigilarlos sería inútil de todos modos. Esperaremos hasta que Albus anuncie la nueva ubicación del salón de Pociones.

Draco asintió obedientemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Estoy aburrido de andar detrás de Stephan. Ya no va a ningún lugar nuevo. Empiezo a echar de menos el registrar baúles. ¿No hay alguna manera de que podamos colarnos en alguna de las otras Casas y buscar a nuestros sospechosos de ahí?

-No a menos que alguien nos permitiera entrar –respondió Severus mientras hacía cosquillas en una de las patitas de Greenie.

El erizo no parecía ser propenso a las cosquillas. Simplemente movió su nariz hacia abajo para olfatear con curiosidad el dedo de Severus.

-Neville lo haría, si le explicáramos –presionó Draco.

-No, no quiero involucrarlo en esto y es Ravenclaw lo que necesitamos más, no Gryffindor –insistió Severus-. Apenas tenemos sospechosos en Gryffindor.

-Neville podría sugerir algunos más –intentó Draco.

-No, sólo tú y yo. Ya hay demasiados profesores enterados. No tenemos que incluir también más estudiantes.

-Neville es confiable –le recordó Draco a Severus, aunque sabía que había perdido la discusión otra vez-. Hey, ¿no vamos a volver a la sala común.

Habían llegado a la escalera que usaban, pero Severus estaba pasando de largo.

-Inmediatamente después de que hagamos una breve visita a la biblioteca –prometió Severus-. Tengo que empezar una pequeña serie de explosiones por mi cuenta.

-¿En la biblioteca? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido-. ¿Un almacén de pociones no sería un lugar más prometedor para empezar eso?

-No para la clase de explosiones que tengo en mente –Severus sonrió angelicalmente mientras abría la puerta a la biblioteca y caminaba directamente al escritorio de la profesora Pince.

Tuvieron suerte esa vez. Madame Pince estaba ahí, aunque los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos delataban claramente el estrés de ser profesora de Latín y bibliotecaria al mismo tiempo.

Ella los miró con cansancio.

-¿Los puedo ayudar?

-Bueno –empezó Severus, fingiendo estar un poco nervioso al respecto-. No es asunto mío en realidad, ya que no soy prefecto, pero...

Madame Pince suspiró.

-¿Pero, qué?

-Pero vi algunas chicas de tercer año con un libro que parecía pertenecer a la sección prohibida y me estaba preguntando si tú y Remus realmente le prestaron algo así a ellas, si realmente era de la sección prohibida –titubeó Severus.

-¿De tercer año con un libro prohibido? –Pince no tenía duda de que Severus sabía exactamente qué libro había visto-. ¿Dónde las viste y cuándo?

-Oh, hace dos o tres días, creo. En la sala común.

Más datos vagos. ¿Tal vez Severus sabía que no era un libro prohibido, pero necesitaba que ella revisara por algún otro propósito?

-Ya veo –le dijo-. No recuerdo haber entregado libros prohibidos a nadie de tercer año, pero tengo que revisar mi lista para estar segura. Gracias, Severus, hiciste bien en informarme, aunque resulte ser una falsa alarma. Esos libros pueden ser muy peligrosos y no queremos que las chicas salgan lastimadas.

Severus sonrió, agradeció a Pince por su tiempo y salió de nuevo con Draco pegado a sus talones y preguntándose qué había sido todo eso.

Albus no anunció la nueva ubicación del salón de Pociones durante el almuerzo, pero en su camino de regreso luego de un paseo alrededor del lago, Draco y Ginny casi chocaron con Tilly, la elfa doméstica, que estaba arrastrando una gran caja por las escaleras.

-¡Oh, cielos! –exclamó Ginny ante el espectáculo de la pequeña elfa luchando con la pesada caja-. ¿Por qué no la levitas?

-Profesor Malfoy, señor, dice Tilly no tiene permiso, señorita –respondió Tilly, jadeando exhausta-. No quiere él sus libros levitados o aparecidos. Tilly incluso es diciendo Tilly es teleportándolos, pero profesor Malfoy, señor, es insistiendo Tilly carga.

Ginny frunció el ceño tratando de entender la mala gramática, pero Draco, que estaba más acostumbrado a los elfos domésticos, entendió de inmediato. Eso, claramente, podía serle de provecho.

-Oh, sólo hace eso para que tu trabajo sea más duro –le dijo a Tilly-. Pero esto es demasiado pesado para ti sola. Sólo dinos dónde lo necesitas y nosotros lo cargaremos por ti.

-¡Señor es demasiado amable! –chilló Tilly-. Este es de Tilly trabajo. Señor es no molestándose con de elfo doméstico trabajo.

-¡No, en serio, Tilly! –exclamó Ginny-. Déjanos ayudar. Juntos, los tres podremos subirla en un santiamén.

Sujetaron la caja a pesar de las protestas de Tilly y la cargaron el primer tramo de escalera con la elfa, que no quería soltar su trabajo, pero demasiado pequeña para tanto peso hasta ahí, colgando de la caja.

-De acuerdo, Tilly –anunció Draco-. Llegamos al primer piso. ¿Tenemos que seguir subiendo?

-¡No, no! –Tilly sacudió la cabeza mientras trepaba a lo alto de la caja-. Tilly es necesitando llevar caja izquierdo corredor.

Avanzaron hasta el final del corredor y Tilly anunció:

-Ahora Tilly es necesitando tomar tercera puerta derecha en izquierda de derecho corredor.

Dicha puerta resultó conducir a las escaleras de la servidumbre.

-Ahora, abajo –anunció Tilly.

-¿De vuelta a los calabozos? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-No calabozos –corrigió Tilly-. Es vieja cocina. Profesor Dumbledore, señor es diciendo hacer segundo salón de Pociones en vieja cocina y oficina para profesor Malfoy, señor, en despensa. Ahora Tilly es llevando todas de profesor Malfoy, señor, cosas en leñera y Dobby es haciendo nuevo salón con el señor Filch, señor.

-Entonces, ¿quién está reparando el viejo salón? –preguntó Ginny, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Las noticias de la devastación ya se habían extendido por toda la escuela y Ginny era una de los muchos estudiantes que habían bajado a los calabozos esa mañana para echarle una mirada a las ruinas.

-Twinky y Winky, señorita. Es mejores en encantamientos _reparo_, pero incluso ellos es teniendo gran dificultad reparando tan mal daño.

Les tomó casi dos horas llevar todo lo que Lucius quería de su oficina a la vieja despensa, pero Ginny besó a Draco por ser tan amable y útil y ahora podía decirle a Severus exactamente dónde encontrar la nueva oficina de Lucius.

Cuando llegaron con la última caja, el señor Filch ya estaba en la despensa indicando a Twinky dónde teleportar los muebles.

-No recuerdo haberles dado detención a ustedes dos –les gruñó a modo de saludo.

-No lo hizo –confirmó Draco-. Pero esas cajas eran demasiado pesadas para que una elfa doméstica las cargara ella sola, así que decidimos ayudar.

Filch casi sonrió.

-Recordaré esto la próxima vez que tengan una detención conmigo –prometió.

Al menos Draco supuso que eso debía ser tomado como una promesa, no como una amenaza.

-¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer? –ofreció Ginny amablemente.

El conserje sacudió la cabeza.

-No, gracias. Malfoy puede endiabladamente bien encargarse de desempacar él mismo su basura, con todo el trabajo extra que me está causando.

Así que Draco regresó triunfalmente a la sala común con la información que había obtenido.

Cuando llegó, Severus estaba sentado junto al fuego escuchando los extraños sonidos que llegaban desde la escalera a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Draco, casi olvidándose de sus noticias en medio de toda la excitación en la sala común.

Casi cada muchacho de la Casa parecía estar por ahí, ya fuera fingiendo inconspicuamente estar haciendo la tarea, o reuniéndose ansiosamente al pie de la escalera de las chicas. No había ni una chica a la vista.

-Están registrando el dormitorio de las chicas de tercer año –respondió Severus con presunción.

-¿"Están"? ¿Quiénes lo están haciendo?

-Bueno, oficialmente es el profesor Lupin, por supuesto –comentó Theodore desde su percha en el apoyabrazos del sillón de Blaise-. Pero Pince llegó con él. Parece que una de las chicas es sospechosa de robar libros de la biblioteca.

-Tal vez una de ellas simplemente olvidó devolver un libro a tiempo –comentó Vincent.

-De ninguna manera –Blaise sonrió con burla-. La gente devuelve los libros tarde todo el tiempo y nunca antes han hecho un registro. Esto es algo grande. Tal vez incluso expulsen a la ladrona.

Fuertes gritos se escucharon desde lo alto de las escaleras. Aparentemente algo había sido encontrado.

-¿Lo ven? –dijo Theodore-. Ya la atraparon. La traerán aquí abajo en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién crees que sea? –preguntó Vincent ansiosamente.

-Gaia Ushton –sugirió Blaise-. Siempre está planeando algo malo.

-¡Gaia no haría nada malo! –protestó Curtirs Marston, su voz temblaba.

Era el mejor amigo de Gaia, lo cual no le daba mucha credibilidad en la materia.

-Pero Mathilda Harris lucía muy asustada cuando llegaron –reportó Theodore-. Tenía "culpable" escrito por toda la cara, si quieres saber mi opinión.

-Marsha Alton –declaró Severus con seguridad-. Ella es la peor del grupo.

Sin embargo, los gritos se detuvieron y los profesores todavía no aparecían.

-Falsa alarma –decidió Theodore.

-Averigüé dónde está el nuevo salón de Pociones –recalcó Draco en medio del decepcionado silencio.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? –Draco ni siquiera había notado que Stephan estaba lo bastante cerca como para escucharlos.

-Adaptaron la vieja cocina. La oficina del profesor de Pociones estará en la antigua despensa que está junto a ella –sonrió Draco.

-Ese es un buen lugar para explosiones –comentó Severus-. Está tan alejado que ni siquiera hay una puerta conectándolo con el resto de los calabozos.

-¿Cuál vieja cocina? –demandó Stephan-. Sólo conozco una cocina y está justo debajo del Gran Salón.

-En el tiempo de los fundadores, Hogwarts tenía muy pocos elfos domésticos –explicó Severus con desdén-. La mayor parte del trabajo era hecho por sirvientes muggles que vivían en una extensión para sirvientes separada de las habitaciones de los profesores y estudiantes. La cocina original estaba debajo de la extensión de los sirvientes, al mismo nivel de los calabozos, pero separada de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando el trabajo muggle empezó a ser demasiado caro, se trajeron más elfos domésticos para reemplazar a los sirvientes. Devido a su tamaño más pequeño, la extensión de los sirvientes no correspondía a las necesidades de los elfos y se adaptó para ellos otra parte del castillo. Entre otras cosas, se construyó una nueva cocina, más grande, pero más baja, de modo que todo quedara cómodamente al alcance de los elfos. La extensión de los sirvientes ha estado casi vacía desde entonces.

-¿Entonces, ¿quitaron de en medio al profesor Malfoy? –Gregory frunció el ceño.

-Tenían que encontrar para él un nuevo salón, ya que se necesitarán meses para reparar apropiadamente el viejo –explicó Theodore-. Escuché a Filch quejándose de eso a su gata.

-Y probablemente no querían un salón en los niveles superiores, porque otra explosión podría causar un agujero en el suelo, lo que podría ser muy peligroso –agregó Severus-. Los calabozos son la parte más firmemente construida del castillo, así que es más probable que resistan un accidente de Pociones y la extensión de los sirvientes no está tan cerca de nuestros dormitorios como lo están los salones más grandes de este lado de los calabozos. Si los dormitorios fueran dañados en un accidente, tendrían que adaptar salones de clase como dormitorios temporales y eso sería bastante complicado.

-Sin embargo, usamos un salón escaleras arriba el año pasado –les recordó Vincent.

-Pero sólo tuvimos lecciones teóricas ahí –argumentó Severus-. Esta vez las reparaciones tardarán más, así que necesitamos un lugar donde podamos recibir lecciones prácticas también.

-Sigue sin gustarme –insistió Gregory-. Pociones debería estar aquí, cerca de nuestra Casa.

Draco estaba a punto de recordarle que el profesor de Pociones no era su Cabeza de Casa ese año, pero en ese momento apareció la profesora Pince en lo alto de la escalera y la sala común quedó en silencio.

La bibliotecaria cargaba una pila de seis o siete libros y lucía casi en shock. Draco no comprendió del todo por qué. De acuerdo, así que aparentemente había más libros robados de lo que habían esperado originalmente, pero sin duda no era algo tan terrible, ¿o sí?

Detrás de Pince marchaban las niñas de tercer año en un grupo compacto y de aspecto asustado, y al final del grupo iba el profesor Lupin, cargando una bolsa en una mano y sujetando el brazo de Marsha Alton con la otra. Lucía más serio de lo que Draco lo había visto jamás.

Detrás de ellos, el resto de las chicas bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la sala común con los ojos muy abiertos y muy excitadas.

¿Pero qué había pasado ahí arriba?

Sin embargo, no recibieron respuesta a esa pregunta. La procesión simplemente pasó frente a ellos y salió por la puerta secreta, dejando a los estudiantes reunidos para discutir los eventos y crear toda clase de rumores.

-¿No les dije que sería Marsha? –preguntó Severus triunfalmente.

-Pero se llevaron a todas –insistió Theodore-. No hay cómo saber cuál es la culpable.

-Pero Lupin estaba arrastrando a Marsha –le informó Curtis-. Las demás caminaban libremente. Gaia es inocente.

Alrededor de media hora después, Remus volvió para pedirle a Severus que lo acompañara a la oficina del director. Severus casi sonrió. Parecía ser que no tendría que llevar esas muestras de las pociones de las chicas de tercer año, después de todo.

**Continuará...                                                                                                                                                          **

**Notas: **

¿La separación de la habitación de Lucius y su oficina hará más difícil el vigilarlo? ¿Qué encontraron Remus y Madame Pince en el dormitorio de tercer año? ¿Y cómo serán castigadas las chicas? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés, pero no serán respondidas, todavía). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Sevi piensa en redecorar, Draco dibuja en clase de Pociones y Lucius asiste a otra reunión de emergencia.


	11. Reuniones y ratoneras

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Nevó en Austria! ¡En esta época del año, aquí, en el Wiener Becken, donde siempre es el último lugar en caer la nieve! Y por el momento incluso parece que durará otra noche más.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 11: REUNIONES Y RATONERAS **

Una reunión de profesores en domingo era algo casi inaudito. Si había que creer en los rumores, los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall habían asistido a una años atrás, cuando el profesor Dippet era el director, pero Albus Dumbledore jamás había convocado una.

Sin embargo, era domingo y Lucius estaba en la sala de profesores junto con sus colegas esperando que apareciera el director y les explicara por qué los había llamado ahí. Los profesores que probablemente sabían lo que pasaba lucían muy serios y preocupados, lo cual puso nerviosos a los demás.

Lucius, por supuesto, era el más nervioso de todos. Nuevamente, sólo podía ver una razón probable para una reunión de emergencia y esa era otro ataque contra Harry Potter. ¡Pero había estado tan seguro de que el agente no atacaría sin su visto bueno después del regaño que le había dado la última vez! El mocoso al menos había lucido lo suficientemente intimidado.

¿Qué podia habérsele metido en la cabeza a ese niño para empezar otro ataque, en cualquier caso?

Dumbledore llegó tarde, con varios rollos de pergamino en sus manos, y luciendo extrañamente serio.

-Amigos míos, tenemos un problema –anunció a modo de saludo.

-¿Puedo esperar que Potter no haya sido asesinado esta vez? –preguntó Lucius apresuradamente. Si el muchacho estaba muerto, tendría menos problemas explicándoselo a Voldemort, por supuesto, pero el agente estaría regocijándose y él no podía admitir delante de testigos que quería muerto a Potter.

Risas nerviosas a su alrededor.

-Oh, no, no Lucius –sonrió Dumbledore-. Harry está bien. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

-¿Nada que ver con él? –repitió Lucius, sorprendido-. ¿Entonces, no ha habido otro ataque? ¿Encontró al traidor?

-No, nada de eso –Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza-. Estamos aquí para lidiar con fechorías muy diferentes, pero, por favor, permítanme decir esto en orden cronológico para que todo quede claro. Ayer por la mañana, un estudiante preocupado informó a Priscilla que un grupo de chicas Slytherins de tercer año habían sido vistas con un libro de la sección prohibida que no lucía en nada apropiado para su nivel. Cuando Priscilla revisó las listas, descubrió que ningún libro de la sección prohibida había sido prestado a nadie de tercer año, pero varios libros estaban inexplicablemente ausentes de la sección prohibida.

-Solía revisar esa sección en busca de libros perdidos una vez a la semana, pero desde que me hice cargo de las clases de Runas Antiguas y Latín este año, no he tenido mucho tiempo para mis otros deberes y rara vez logro ponerme al día –explicó la profesora Pince-. La última vez que revisé fue cuando volví de mis vacaciones de verano y encontré entonces que faltaban tres libros, lo cual reporté entonces al director, pero no había mucho más que pudiéramos hacer. Cuando revisé esta vez, descubrí que faltaban once libros.

Dumbledore asintió, probablemente para asegurarle que no la estaba culpando por la pérdida de los libros.

-Priscilla inmediatamente acudió con el problema a Remus, quien confirmó que no había dado permiso a nadie de tercer año para acceder a la sección prohibida y condujo un registro del dormitorio de las niñas de tercer año.

Lucius ladeó la cabeza para contemplar al hombre lobo. Esa tenía que haber sido una decisión difícil. Los Slytherins muy probablemente resentirían la intrusión a su privacidad y Lupin todavía era nuevo como su Cabeza. Eso no podía ayudarlo a ser aceptado, pero, por otro lado, lo profesores resentirían una falta de cooperación en un asunto tan importante como el robo de libros ilegales.

-Como casi todos saben, hay cinco chicas Slytherin en tercer año –reportó Lupin-. Gaia Ushton, Mathilda Harris, Marsha Alton, Roswitha Price y Rebecca Hillinger. Fue encontrado un libro prohibido en cada uno de los baúles de Gaia, Marsha y Roswitha, mientras que Rebecca tenía otro en su ropero. Tres más estaban en posesión de Mathilda.

-Lo cual nos deja cuatro libros más todavía perdidos –confirmó Lucius-. Al menos uno de ellos fue robado este año y debería estar todavía en alguna parte del castillo. Ahora comprendo el problema.

-Desafortunadamente, ese es sólo el comienzo –lo corrigió Dumbledore-. Dos de las chicas tenían en su poder otros libros prohibidos que no proceden de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Tenemos que asumir que les fueron dados por padres irresponsables.

-¿Cuáles chicas? –preguntó inmediatamente la profesora Hooch.

-Gaia y Mathilda –respondió Lupin-. Sin embargo, no podemos culpar a las niñas por eso. Es culpa de sus padres, si ellos permiten que sus hijos lean libros oscuros.

-Además, había otros objetos prohibidos que fueron encontrados en poder de cada una de las chicas –interrumpió Dumbledore-. Unos más peligrosos que otros-. Desde juguetes que están en la lista de Argus de objetos prohibidos hasta verdaderas sustancias adictivas ilegales.

Lucius se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Drogas? –exclamó, incrédulo-. ¿Encontraron drogas?

-Sí, eso me temo –confirmó Dumbledore-. Ahora tenemos que decidir no sólo cómo castigar a cada una de las chicas de acuerdo a la severidad de sus transgresiones, sino también qué hacer con respecto a los libros prohibidos que todavía faltan, y acerca de las drogas.

-Expulse a las chicas que tenían las drogas –recomendó Lucius-. La ofensa es lo suficientemente grave como para merecerlo y nos libraremos de un problema.

-Eso suena como una solución a primera mirada –confirmó Lupin-. Pero encontramos diferentes clases de drogas con dos diferentes estudiantes. Ninguna de las chicas la obtuvo de la otra, así que tenemos que asumir que hay otra fuente, muy probablemente otro estudiante.

-Y eso significa que tenemos que asumir que hay más estudiantes adictos que sólo ellas dos –explicó Dumbledore-. ¿Sugerencias?

-Registrar todos los dormitorios –dijo Lucius inmediatamente.

-Eso suena bien, pero no es práctico –gruñó Filch-. Aún con la ayuda de todos los elfos domésticos, no podemos registrar todos a la vez, lo cual significa que los estudiantes serán advertidos y podrán mover sus objetos ilegales de un dormitorio a otro. Si mencionar que las labores normales de los elfos quedarían sin hacer.

-Y no podemos entrometernos así en la privacidad de los estudiantes –agregó Sprout-. Una cosa es tener una pista concreta indicando que el estudiante cuestionado está en posesión de un objeto robado o ilegal, pero es distinto registrar así a los niños. Hogwarts no es Azkaban.

-Interrogar a las estudiantes que atrapamos –sugirió Pince-. Deben saber quién fue su fuente.

-Tendremos que observar más atentamente a nuestros estudiantes y buscar específicamente a aquellos que parecen sospechosos –sugirió McGonagall.

-Para hacer eso necesitamos saber exactamente qué es lo que estamos buscando –comentó la profesora Vector-. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas de la adicción, cómo se comportan los traficantes? Deberíamos conseguir un experto del Departamento de Abuso de Drogas del Ministerio para que nos diga qué buscar.

-¿Tal vez podríamos contratar a un detective? –sugirió soñadoramente el profesor de Estudios Muggles.

Dumbledore escuchó en silencio durante un rato. Cuando las sugerencias se volvieron menos y menos realistas, finalmente intervino otra vez.

-Todo eso está muy bien. Por ahora, creo que interrogar a las chicas y vigilar a los otros estudiantes en busca de señales de adicción suena como la solución más sencilla –anunció-. También me pondré en contacto con el Departamento de Abuso de Drogas por lo del experto. Ahora, debemos decidir el castigo de las chicas.

-Bueno, para hacer eso necesitamos saber exactamente qué objetos fueron encontrados con cuál chica –le recordó McGonagall.

Lupin se adelantó.

-Puedo resumirles eso. Rebeca Hillinger tenía un libro prohibido que fue robado de la biblioteca y tres objetos prohibidos. Asegura que ignoraba que están en la lista de objetos prohibidos, lo cual considero creíble tomando en cuenta la extensión de la lista. Es difícil saber tantos objetos de memoria y ninguno de ellos era realmente peligroso, nada más ruidosos y molestos. Ella admite, sin embargo, que sabía que el libro había sido robado de la biblioteca, pero afirma que no tuvo parte en el robo en sí. Dice que Marsha se lo dio.

-¿Creemos eso? –preguntó Vector.

-Rebecca usualmente es una niña agradable y callada –reportó Remus-. Nunca antes ha demostrado un interés particular en las artes oscuras y no tenía otros objetos realmente incriminantes, aparte del libro encontrado en su posesión.

-Ella está en Slytherin –señaló McGonagall.

-Yo también –respondió Lupin, cortante-. También leo libros sobre las artes oscuras. ¿Quieres expulsarme por eso?

-Sin embargo, ese es parte de tu trabajo, Remus –señaló Dumbledore-. Rebeca es solo una niña de trece años.

-Aún así, Remus tiene razón –intervino Sprout-. No podemos castigar a cada estudiante que ceda a la curiosidad y lea un libro indebido. Yo digo que confisquemos el libro y los juguetes y demos por terminado el asunto.

-Ya fueron confiscados –declaró Pince, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Los libros están de vuelta en la biblioteca, donde pertenecen, y Argus ya puso bajo llave los objetos prohibidos.

-Bueno, entonces el caso de Rebecca está resuelto –declaró Hagrid.

-Debería haber consecuencias más serias para recordarle obedecer las reglas –insistió Filch-. Después de todo, las rompió, y confiscar esos objetos sólo pone las cosas en orden otra vez. Un castigo es necesario también para advertirle a ella y a otros que romper las reglas no será tolerado.

-Pero no vale la pena expulsarla –declaró Sprout-. Una simple reprimenda bastará.

-Deberíamos contactar a sus padres –sugirió McGonagall-. Deberían saber lo que hace su hija.

-Hasta donde sé, tiene padres muy severos, posiblemente abusivos –advirtió Remus-. Su reacción podría ser demasiado grave.

-Recuerden que tenemos ofensoras más graves que manejar –agregó Dumbledore-. Los castigos deberían reflejar la severidad de la falta. Creo que una simple detención debería ser suficiente para Rebeca Hillinger. Haré que memorice la lista de objetos prohibidos, Argus.

Para sorpresa de Lucius, el conserje sonrió con eso.

-Entonces, la próxima vez no podrá clamar ignorancia.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo, entonces? –preguntó el director-. Excelente. ¿La siguiente ofensora, Remus?

-La mejor amiga de Rebecca, Roswitha Price –anunció Remus-. Además del libro, que afirma haber recibido prestado de Marsha ella también, tenía una taza de té mordelona, aparentemente un regalo de Gaia, un frasco de escamas de dragón verde, un ingrediente de pociones restringido, y píldoras para dormir muggles. Pociones es la materia favorita de Roswitha y tiene una gran colección de ingredientes inusuales, de los cuales la mayor parte son inofensivos. De acuerdo con ella, las escamas venían con el resto de la colección, tal vez algo que el vendedor pasó por alto. Las píldoras para dormir son una droga usada como medicina por los muggles, pero son adictivas y es fácil abusar de su empleo. Roswitha claramente no las tiene por razones médicas, ya que es una sangre limpia y un bebedizo para dormir es más efectivo. Hasta el momento se niega a decir dónde compró las píldoras.

Lucius frunció el ceño. ¿Una droga muggle?

-¿Qué tan peligrosas son exactamente las escamas de dragón verde? –preguntó Hooch, mirándolo-. Remos dice que son restringidas, ¿no ilegales?

-No son ingredientes oscuros –confirmó Lucius-. Se usan en una o dos pociones oscuras hasta donde puedo recordar, pero no es su propósito principal.

-El uso principal es en pociones médicas –saltó Dumbledore-. Le pregunté a un Maestro de pociones después de que Remus reportó el hallazgo –añadió cuando todos lo miraron con sorpresa-. La razón por la que están restringidas es porque son peligrosas si se manejan inapropiadamente. Se vuelven venenosas cuando se echan a perder y explotan fácilmente cuando se les deja expuestas a la luz solar. También tiene la habilidad de potenciar los efectos de muchas pociones adictivas, posiblemente también de drogas muggles.

-¿Así que estamos asumiendo que Roswitha Price las usó para ese propósito? –preguntó Lucius, tratando de salvar su dignidad. ¡Era el profesor de Pociones! ¿No debería haber ido a buscarlo Dumbledore antes de pasar por todo el problema de contactar a un Maestro de Pociones?

-Sí –confirmó el hombre lobo-. También sospechamos que las escamas de dragón fueron robadas de los suministros escolares más que compradas en una droguería.

-Severus tiene en su escritorio una lista de todos sus suministros –le informó Dumbledore-. Estoy seguro de que lo habrás notado. Me gustaría revisar contigo si falta alguna cantidad de escamas de dragón verde.

-¿Está seguro siquiera de que la escuela posee escamas de dragón verde? –preguntó Lucius, sorprendido-. Son restringidas y caras.

-Severus era un Maestro de Pociones –le recordó Dumbledore-. Y él preparaba la mayor parte de las pociones de Poppy. Las escamas de dragón son caras, pero no tan caras como las pociones terminadas. La escuela mantiene una cantidad para uso exclusivo de Severus, no para los estudiantes.

-Así que Roswitha es culpable de leer un libro oscuro y ser dueña de objetos prohibidos, igual que Rebecca –resumió Vector-. Adicionalmente, también contrabandeó, y posiblemente usó, drogas y peligrosos ingredientes de pociones. ¿Le creemos que no haya entrado en la sección prohibida para robar ella misma el libro?

-Si le creemos a Rebecca, yo diría que lo mismo aplica para Roswitha –juzgó Lupin-. Son mejores amigas, así que lo más probable sería que entraran juntas a la biblioteca. También, considerando que la mayor parte de los libros fueron encontrados en el baúl de Marsha, creo que es bastante plausible que fuera ella quien los robó. Es bastante improbable que las cinco chicas se colaran juntas en la sección prohibida. El riesgo de ser capturadas es demasiado alto con un grupo tan grande.

-Es inocente de robar en la biblioteca, entonces, pero sospechosa de robar en el laboratorio de Pociones –continuó Vector-. ¿Los objetos en cuestión también fueron confiscados? ¿Incluyendo las drogas?

-Por supuesto –confirmó Madame Pomfrey-. Tanto las escamas de dragón como las píldoras para dormir están bajo llave en mi alacena de pociones.

Lucius se resintió. Se suponía que las escamas de dragón pertenecían a su laboratorio, después de todo.

-Esperamos que sea menos probable que los estudiantes piensen en colarse en la reserva de pociones de la enfermería, ya que únicamente contiene pociones médicas y siempre hay alguien en la enfermería, lo que hace más difícil entrar sin ser notados –explicó Dumbledore rápidamente.

-Deberíamos informar a los padres de la señorita Price –anunció Vector-. Tiene que saber de las drogas, cuando menos.

-Y ella deberá cumplir también una detención, ya que no podemos castigarla más levemente en ninguna forma que a Rebecca –agregó Remus.

-Pero no las dos juntas –recalcó Filch-. No veo mucha utilidad en hacerla aprender toda la lista de objetos prohibidos sólo por una taza mordelona.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Entonces, dejemos que ella ayude con las reparaciones al salón de Pociones –decidió-. Y Poppy deberá vigilarla por cualquier síntoma del síndrome de abstinencia o señales de que está tomando drogas otra vez.

-¿No habían confiscado todo? –demandó Lucius, cortante-. Si le prohibimos ir al próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade, no debería poder renovar sus existencias.

-Prohibirle ir al próximo fin de semana de Hosmeade es una excelente idea, Lucius –Dumbledore le dedicó una gran sonrisa-. Pero estás asumiendo que se trata de una fuente externa. Existe, sin embargo, la posibilidad de que las chicas compren las drogas a otro estudiante. Si es así, Roswitha puede comprar más en cualquier momento.

-Entonces, tenemos detención para Rebecca y detención, un búho para los padres y prohibición de visitas a Hogsmeade para Roswitha –dijo Lupin-. ¿Algo más?

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que eso debería ser suficiente para esas dos. ¿Quién sigue?

-Gaia Ushton –suspiró Lupin-. Problemática, pero insiste en que no tuvo nada que ver con el robo. De acuerdo con ella, Marsha y Mathilda fueron quienes entraron a la biblioteca. Marsha acusa a Gaia y Mathilda, mientras que Mathilda jura que fue Gaia sola.

-Pero Masha era la que tenía más libros y la que se los prestó a Rebeca y Roswitha, ¿no es así? –preguntó Vector-. Yo diría que eso más obvio que fue parte del robo.

-Concuerdo –dijo Lupin-. ¿Pero lo hizo sola o tuvo una cómplice?

-Una cómplice –dijo Pince-. Son demasiados libros como para que los cargue una niña que muy probablemente necesitaría su mano de la varita para iluminarse el camino. Sería más probable que dos pudieran arreglárselas con tantos libros a la vez.

-Entonces, ¿Gaia o Mathilda? –preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿O quizá ambas?

Remus meditó al respecto.

-Difícil de decir. Si únicamente tuviera una cómplice, definitivamente sería Mathilda. Esas dos siempre están juntas, mientras que Gaia usualmente está con los muchachos de su mismo año. Sin embargo, es inteligente y lo bastante atrevida como para haberlo planeado todo, mientras que Marsha siempre me ha parecido un poco torpe.

-Me parece que es la clase de chica que no confía en nadie más que en ella misma –opinó Lucius-. Podría preferir trabajar sola.

Lupin asintió.

-Posiblemente, pero lo más probable es que no, culpable de introducirse a la biblioteca, entonces –declaró-. Gaia también tenía muchos objetos para jugarretas. Confiscamos todos, aunque las ratoneras no son, técnicamente, objetos prohibidos.

Lucius miró disgustado su mano, ya sana desde hacía tiempo, y se preguntó por qué acababa de defender a Gaia Ushton.

-No puedo poner las ratoneras en la lista –declaró Filch-. Son objetos necesarios que sirven a un propósito útil. Ocasionalmente hago uso de ellas cuando la señora Norris no da abasto con las pequeñas pestes. Y Severus nunca saldría de detención si pusiera sus juguetes favoritos en la lista negra.

Varios profesores rieron, Lucius gruñó. Odiaba por completo las ratoneras.

-Además, un maletín de Gaia también contenía varias pociones sin identificar, esas podrían ser drogas –continuó Remus.

-A decir verdad, ya fueron identificadas –interrumpió el director, agitando los pergaminos que había llevado consigo-. Fue por eso que acudí con mi amigo, el Maestro de Pociones, en primer lugar. Esto es un informe detallado del contenido de cada frasco –sonrió-. La mayor parte es de interés puramente académico, por supuesto. Nuestro experto fue bastante completo.

-Entonces, ¿qué había ahí? –demandó McGonagall, ligeramente impaciente.

-¿Uh? ¡Oh, sí! –sonrió de nuevo el director-. Tinta invisible, pociones de colores cambiantes y cosas así. Todas son simples "pociones para divertirse", fáciles de preparar y con efectos que tienen a gustarle a los niños. La más peligrosa es una poción de fuegos artificiales, la cual podría ocasionar una explosión menor de haber tenido una concentración ligeramente más alta. Tal y como está en este momento, es apenas lo bastante fuerte como para incendiar un pergamino.

-¿Quiere decir que son simplemente lo que se puede hacer con un juego infantil de pociones? –preguntó Pince, incrédula.

-De acuerdo con S... nuestro experto, la poción de fuegos artificiales no es parte de un simple juego para pociones, pero todos los ingredientes se encuentran en las tiendas normales para estudiantes, así que Gaia cuenta con permiso para tenerlos consigo. No son peligrosos para la escuela o sus estudiantes, a pesar de que algunos podrían ser usados para bromas posiblemente disruptivas –reportó Dumbledore.

Remus suspiró.

-Un libro robado, que pudo o no haber robado ella misma y utensilios para bromas, entonces. Algunos de los últimos, objetos prohibidos.

-Sin embargo, no podemos probar si estuvo involucrada con el robo –dijo Vector-. Y sin eso, ella no hizo nada peor que la señorita Hillinger. Entonces, deberíamos darle el mismo castigo.

-Dudo que saber de memoria la lista de objetos prohibidos tenga mucho efecto sobre una bromista reconocida –argumentó McGonagall.

-Tal vez no –concordó Dumbledore-. Pero tenemos que ser justos. Ambas deben ser castigadas por posesión de objetos prohibidos y lectura de un libro robado.

-¿Podemos considerarlo una ofensa repetida en el caso de Gaia? –preguntó Filch-. La atrapé con un petardo y dos bombas de suciedad hace apenas una semana.

-Pero ya fue castigada por eso, ¿no es así? –demandó Lupin.

-Bueno, sí, la hice limpiar las escaleras de la torre de astronomía –admitió Filch.

-Entonces, ya está hecho –decidió McGonagall-. Pero puedes advertirle que la próxima vez no se librará tan fácilmente.

Filch frunció el ceño. Aparentemente, no creía que eso fuera suficiente, pero Lupin ya había pasado a la siguiente estudiante.

-Mathilda Harris tenía varios libros de artes oscuras y una reserva de ingredientes de pociones, algunos de los cuales definitivamente eran oscuros e ilegales –reportó-. Algunos de los legales pueden proceder de los suministros escolares, pero, considerando los ilegales, que la escuela muy probablemente nunca tuvo en existencia, no tenemos prueba de ello. La propia Mathilda asegura que los obtuvo de varios miembros de su familia, y no recuerda con exactitud quién le dio qué.

-Una mentira patente, si quieres saber mi opinión –gruñó Lucius-. Por supuesto que lo recuerda. Es tan solo que no quiere incriminar a ninguna persona en particular. En tanto no dé un nombre, los aurors no pueden arrestar a nadie. Si le preguntamos a cada uno de ellos, todos dirán haberle dado sólo ingredientes legales, y que los ilegales probablemente le fueron dado por otros.

-Y, por supuesto, la mocosa es completamente inocente y no tenía idea de que los ingredientes fueran ilegales –agregó Filch con sarcasmo-. Nunca imaginó que sus parientes pudieran darle nada peligroso o ilegal.

-Exactamente –confirmó Pince-. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Los ingredientes fueron confiscados, por supuesto –declaró Dumbledore antes de que eso pudiera empeorar-. Debemos entregar los ilegales al Ministerio el lunes.

¿Dumbledore en verdad lucía triste por ello? Lucius empezó a dudar. No estaba tan seguro como el hombre lobo de que no pudiera encontrarse nada ilegal entre las reservas de Snape, pero, ¿podría ser que el director supiera al respecto? ¿Y que incluso lo aprobara?

-También debemos reportar dónde los encontramos –dijo en voz alta. Después de todo, tenía experiencia en esos asuntos-. Eso ocasionaría una investigación contra la familia Harris. ¿Realmente queremos eso?

-¡No podemos ocultárselo a los aurors! –exclamó Sprout, horrorizada-. Esos ingredientes son peligrosos. Simplemente no pueden permanecer en la escuela.

-No estoy sugiriendo que los conservemos –confirmó Lucius-. Sólo que tal vez haya una forma de disponer de ellos calladamente y al mismo tiempo ahorrarle el escándalo a la familia.

-Desafortunadamente, esconder esto también sería un delito –dijo Dumbledore calmadamente-. Eso está fuera de la cuestión.

-Pero deberíamos enviarles una lechuza antes de reportarlo al Ministerio –sugirió Flitwick-. Es mejor que se enteren por nosotros que por un escuadrón de aurors llegando a registrar su casa.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Entonces, enviaremos la lechuza a los padres hoy, y a los aurors, mañana. Los ingredientes están guardados en un sitio seguro y no sería de buena educación molestar al Ministerio durante el fin de semana, si no es una situación de vida o muerte.

-¿Pero qué hay del castigo de Mathilda? –preguntó pince-. La posesión de objetos ilegales y peligrosos debería merecer una expulsión, ¿no es así?

-¿No es eso un poco extremo? –preguntó Hagrid-. Tal vez la pobre realmente no sabía que eran ilegales. Es sólo una niñita, después de todo.

-Deberíamos al menos amenazarla con la expulsión para que quede clara la gravedad de la ofensa –insistió Filch.

-Amenazarla, pero en cambio darle una detención –sugirió Lupin-. Estoy en contra de expulsar a cualquiera de las niñas. Todavía son muy jóvenes y eso destruía completamente su futuro. La simple posesión de ciertos objetos, no importa cuán peligrosos, no debería tener consecuencias tan graves.

-¿Y qué harás cuando atrapemos al traidor que trató de matar a Harry? –demandó Pince-. ¿Darle una palmada en la muñeca y decir "niño malo"?

-Eso es diferente –argumentó Lupin-. El traidor realmente trató de matar a Harry, mientras que las chicas no pretendían dañar a nadie. El traidor tiene que irse, por supuesto.

-Las drogas también pueden matar –señaló Madame Pomfrey.

-Las chicas que consumen drogas se dañan a sí mismas, no a los demás –explicó Lupin-. En tanto no vendan drogas a sus amigos, sigo sin ver eso como una razón para expulsarlas.

-Ellas son las víctimas aquí –concordó Dumbledore-. Necesitamos encontrar a su traficante, y si es un estudiante, les prometo que será expulsado.

-Eso nos deja a Marsha Alton, entonces –anunció Lupin-. Muy probablemente fue ella quien robó los libros. Definitivamente fue ella quien los guardó y es dueña de varios frascos de pociones adictivas.

-¿Algo ilegal? –preguntó Lucius.

-Las drogas –le recordó Lupin.

-Estoy consciente de eso –gruñó Lucius-. ¿Nada más? ¿Objetos de artes oscuras, ingredientes de pociones?

-No, sólo los libros y las drogas –repitió Lupin-. ¿No es lo suficientemente malo para ti?

-Debemos informar a los padres, por supuesto –dijo apresuradamente Mada Pomfrey antes de que eso pudiera convertirse en una discusión.

-Y prohibirle las visitas a Hogsmeade –agregó Pince-. También me gustaría prohibirle sacar libros de la biblioteca.

-Eso la limitaría en sus estudios –señaló McGonagall.

-Puede estudiar en la biblioteca mientras yo pueda vigilarla –insistió Pince-. Si quiere trabajar más, tendrá que pedirle a sus amigos que consigan los libros por ella.

-Eso podría enseñarle a apreciar más los libros no restringidos –meditó Dumbledore-. Como una medida temporal, por supuesto. Digamos, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Eso le dará tiempo suficiente para estudiar bien para los finales.

-¿Pero qué hay de su detención? –preguntó Filch-. ¿Puedo encadenarla al muro por un rato? ¿Sólo para asustarla?

-¡No, Argus! –dijo Dumbledore, cortante-. No puedes. Ni cadenas, ni látigos. Puedes hacerla limpiar y repintar el salón de pociones una vez que esté suficientemente reparado. Eso debería mantenerla ocupada por unos días.

-¿Sin magia? –preguntó Filch, casi suplicante.

-Sin magia –aceptó Dumbledore.

El resto de la reunión consistió en sugerencias muy poco prácticas de cómo recuperar el resto de los libros prohibidos y prevenir futuras desapariciones. Lucius encontró todo eso bastante aburrido y se sintió aliviado cuando Dumbledore finalmente les permitió marcharse. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a Flitwick perorando acerca de encantamientos de seguridad. Su nueva oficina estaba llena de cajas y esos malditos elfos domésticos se negaban a desempacarlas. Se había llenado todo de polvo al desempacar él mismo las más pequeñas.

Theodore estaba solo en mitad del dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. No miedo de estar solo, por supuesto, sino miedo de tocar algo.

No había encontrado una ratonera ese día, aún, y sabía que Severus nunca fallaba un día.

Por supuesto, esa era su oportunidad de hallarla y desactivarla calladamente, ¿pero dónde podía estar?

Las primeras ratoneras habían estado en su cama, bajo la sábana, bajo la almohada, bajo su pijama, una vez incluso envuelta en la sábana. Una vez que empezó a revisar completamente la cama antes de acostarse, las ratoneras empezaron a saltar en todas partes. O aparecían en su mesita de noche, una vez incluso con su varita como carnada, o sobre su baúl, y luego dentro de su baúl, hasta que tuvo miedo de abrirlo. Entonces encontró otra en su cama, nada más como un recordatorio, había dicho Severus. La siguiente estaba en su ropero, entre sus calcetines, una bajo su escritorio en Historia de la Magia, otra en su bolsa de libros y dos veces habían aparecido bajo los pergaminos de sus tareas. La peor hasta entonces había sido la que estaba detrás de su libro de Transfiguraciones en la clase de Transfiguraciones. McGongall casi le había dado una detención, además del dolor. Aún no lograba entender cómo se las arreglaba Severus para deslizar una ratonera activada en el bolsillo de su túnica sin atraparse él mismo, y además estaba la vez que una ratonera había estado bajo su plato. Al menos la que había estado entre los muslos de pollo sólo había atrapado su tenedor y la que estaba dentro de su zapato chasqueó antes de que tratara de ponérselo. Theodore sospechaba que había intentado atrapar un cucaracha.

Cuidadosamente, Theodore examinó su ropa. No, nada ahí.

Observando atentamente dónde pisaba, fue hasta su cama. Nada en el piso a su alrededor, nada bajo ella, nada sobre ella. Incluso revisó dos veces la funda de la almohada antes de atreverse a sentarse en la cama.

A continuación, la mesita de noche, el baúl. ¿Severus pondría una en su bolsa de libros un domingo?

No podía hacer daño revisar. Luego el ropero, la puerta.

Probablemente estaría en el Gran Salón otra vez. A menos que hubiera pasado algo por alto. Muy probablemente había pasado algo por alto.

Theodore todavía estaba tratando de pensar en un lugar en el que no hubiera buscado, cuando entraron Severus y Draco.

-¡De acuerdo, me rindo! –exclamó ante los sorprendidos muchachos-. Te daré tu maldita cuerda, pero ya basta con las ratoneras. Tendrás que darme tiempo hasta el fin de semana de Hogsmeade. No puedo comprarla antes.

Severus lo contempló gélidamente.

-Fin de semana de Hogsmeade –aceptó por fin-. Pero si no la tengo entonces, tendrás una ratonera de mi parte cada día hasta que termine la escuela.

-Cuando digo que tendrás tu cuerda, quiero decir que tendrás tu cuerda –le informó Theodore con enojo-. No necesitas amenazarme más.

-Ah, pero estoy cediendo antes de tiempo –señaló Severus-. Prometí que tendrías ratoneras hasta que yo tuviera mi cuerda y ahora me estoy deteniendo dos semanas antes sólo por una promesa. Creo que tengo derecho a unas pocas amenazas.

-Como sea –suspiró Theodore, demasiado aliviado de que Severus hubiera aceptado su capitulación como para discutir mucho por detalles menores, y dio vuelta para salir.

-Oh, ¿Theodore? –dijo Severus casualmente.

Theodore se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-Está bajo tu cepillo de dientes.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Theodore, confundido.

-La ratonera –contestó Severus con una sonrisa.

La mañana del lunes, como de costumbre, empezó con la clase de Pociones. Esta vez en un nuevo salón.

Eso no fue problema para los Slytherins, por supuesto. Después de todo, Draco ya había estado ahí el sábado y Severus había conocido el camino durante años.

Como siempre, llegaron antes que su profesor, lo cual les dio oportunidad de examinar sus alrededores sin ser molestados. El salón era más grande y más oscuro que el viejo salón de Pociones. Sus muros de piedra desnuda jamás habían sido pintados, pero había manchas de hollín sobre las viejas estufas y el piso había sido alquitranado, probablemente para disimular las manchas dejadas por comida derramada. El techo abovedado era sostenido por dos líneas paralelas de pilares que cruzaban todo el salón y había pilares adicionales soportando numerosos nichos, lo que daba la apariencia de un laberinto a la primera mirada.

No todas las mesas de trabajo combinaban, pero las sillas eran todavía peores. Era raro poder encontrar dos de la misma clase en el salón. Todo lucía viejo y maltratado.

-Debe quedar sillas mejores que estas en alguna parte del castillo –comentó Pansy con el ceño fruncido luego de que su túnica se enganchara en una parte áspera de su silla hasta casi romperse.

-Probablemente Filch teme que Malfoy sólo las destroce otra vez de todos modos, así que le dio lo peor que pudo encontrar –sonrió Blaise con burla.

Severus asintió.

-Mary Sue también le costó mucho en muebles a la escuela. No me sorprendería si Filch realmente hubiera tenido problemas encontrando más mesas. Puede usar cualquier silla para la clase de pociones, pero la mayoría de los pupitres que están en los salones abandonados son completamente inservibles para preparar pociones. No puede haber tantos en el castillo.

Ya que a las nueve en punto Lucius todavía no había llegado, los Slytherins sacaron sus calderos y continuaron trabajando en sus proyectos independientes.

Cinco minutos después, finalmente llegó su profesor, pero todavía no había señal de los Gryffindors. Neville por fin entró a tropezones cuando Luicus estaba a punto de terminar con la lista de asistencia.

-Lo siento, profesor –jadeó Neville-. Me perdí. Si Trevor no hubiera escapado otra vez, nunca habría encontrado el corredor correcto.

Lucius lo miró con enojo, pero sólo lo amenazó con tarea adicional, si eso volvía a suceder. Severus dudó que llevara a cabo la amenaza, aunque Neville llegara tarde a cada lección de Pociones desde ese momento hasta Navidad. Era bastante obvio que detestaba corregir tareas.

-Con la extensión y dificultad usuales en las tareas que asigna, habría terminado en cinco minutos, de todos modos –susurró Neville a Draco un poco después, cuando la atención de Lucius ya no estaba centrada en ellos.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter fueron los siguientes en llegar, con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finigan no muy rezagados. Esta vez se le ocurrió a Lucius que podía quitar puntos y, puesto que nunca hacía nada a medias, le quitó cien al grupo por llegar tarde y otros cincuenta a Weasley por haber olvidado su libro de Pociones.

Neville y los otros sólo gimieron, pero Potter gritó algo acerca de ser injusto y terminó teniendo que copiar como tarea otro capítulo de su libro de Pociones. Bueno, tal vez al menos recordaría para los finales algo de lo que escribiera. Con la forma en que Lucius estaba enseñándoles, era probable que esa sería la única cosa que aprendería Potter en Pociones ese año.

-Tengo que encontrar una manera de hacer que Lucius se encargue de los finales –le confió Severus a Draco-. Un lado, no sé qué examinar, si no ha enseñado nada; y por otro lado, odiará realizar la calificación.

-¿Pero cuáles serán nuestras notas entonces? –preguntó Neville, preocupado-. No me parece que tenga ningún sistema para calificar.

Su discusión fue interrumpida por la entrada de Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, quienes terminaron perdiendo otros cien puntos y, por alguna razón, parecían culpar por eso a los Slytherins. Aparentemente, el Barón Sangriento había tardado demasiado en señalarles el camino.

Los resultados podrían haber sido peores si el caldero de Theodore no hubiera explotado justo después del momento de la deducción de puntos, distrayendo a Lucius de las quejas de las chicas. Entonces, la poción de Millicent rebosó y Severus dejó que una columna de fuego surgiera de su caldero sólo para ver qué cara ponía Lucius. Quemó el techo un poco, pero otra mancha de hollín no haría mucha diferencia.

Severus consideró redecorar el salón una vez que estuviera enseñando de nuevo. Algunas cortillas sencillas podrían cerrar todos los niños para convertirlos en almacenes y laboratorios más pequeños. La esquina con el lavadero podía ser convertida en un cuarto de lavar y, una vez que el salón estuviera adecuadamente pintado y amueblado, sería un gran salón de clase. Su tamaño permitía más mesas de trabajo y aún así dejaría más espacio para los estudios individuales que el viejo salón.

-Podría gustarme este lugar –dijo a sus compañeros, para sorpresa de ambos.

-Está demasiado lejos de la sala común –protestó Draco.

-No mudaron mi habitación –señaló Severus-. Todavía está bastante cerca y el viejo salón será reparado también. Pero puedo imaginarnos usando ambos salones en un futuro.

-La luz es insuficiente –señaló Neville.

-Podemos agregar más antorchas –respondió Severus-. O velas, o simples lámparas de aceite estándar, por razones de seguridad.

Las antorchas eran algo preocupante, ciertamente. Por seguridad, debían ser montadas a mayor altura, pero eso haría más difícil el cambiarlas. No era problema para los elfos domésticos, por supuesto, pero los sirvientes muggles para los que fue construido originalmente el salón no habrían podido levitarlas a su lugar, y tampoco podría Argus Filch.

Otra explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. El caldero de Weasley.

-Detención, Weasley –comentó Lucius lacónicamente.

Muy probablemente, para ese entonces, el muchacho se habría quedado para su detención, aunque hubiera olvidado decirlo.

De alguna manera, Trevor logró meterse a la alacena de los estudiantes y estaba banqueteándose con las alas de escarabajo. Lucius gritó acerca de eso mientras Severus alimentaba a Greenie con el contenido de un frasco de larvas de palomilla y Gregory golpeaba a Dean Thomas en la cara. Potter estaba haciendo aviones de papel.

Hermione y Estella empezaron una seria discusión sobre los superioridad de las cebollas rojas por encima de los higos secos, para la que querían la opinión de Lucius, a pesar de que ya para entonces deberían poder darse cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna opinión. Alice necesitaba ayuda con la espesa textura de su poción. Pansy requería un nuevo cucharón.

Draco sacó una pieza de pergamino mientras esperaba a que su poción hirviera, y empezó a dibujar la escena. Neville tuvo que sostener el sapo para él, de modo que pudiera dibujarlo bien. A Severus no se le pidió que hiciera nada, ya que Draco había dibujado antes a Greenie y estaba familiarizado con su forma.

Uno de los aviones de Potter cayó accidentalmente en la poción de Gregory, pero, con la ayuda de Vincent, Gregory se las arregló paa pescarlo antes de que causara algún daño o lo notara Lucius.

Desafortunadamente, el siguiente avión golpeó a Lucius en la cara.

-Detención, Weasley –rugió por hábito el profesor de Pociones.

-Oh, lo siento, profesor Malfoy –dijo Harry con el aire más contrito que pudo lograr-. Ese fui yo... hum... trataba de tirarlo a la papelera. Pensé que sería más rápido que llevarlo hasta allá.

Lucius tomó aire, cerró sus manos en puños, y luego se forzó a abrirlas.

-Detención, Potter –dijo entre dientes.

-Sí, señor –aceptó Potter sumisamente.

¡SLURP! Agregó el caldero de Harry, y la sopa de Harry desapareció.

Lucius apagó rápidamente el fuego y lanzó una vieja pluma de ganso dentro del caldero. Flotó gentilmente hasta el fondo, donde empezó a rizarse por el calor. Greenie resopló quejándose del olor que causaba eso.

-Felicitaciones, Potter –sonrió Draco-. Acabas de preparar la primer sopa que se come a sí misma.

-Al menos le ahorraste al profesor el tener que desaparecer hoy tu poción –trató de consolarlo Neville.

¿O estaba embromando intencionalmente a Harry?

-Definitivamente es el resultado menos desastroso que has logrado hasta el momento –concordó Severus.

Harry sólo suspiró, aceptado el que esta lección terminaría otra vez con un menos, en adición a la detención que acababa de obtener. Tal vez debería haber seguido el ejemplo de Vincent y Gregory y practicar pociones simples que ya conocía.

Con excepción de Harry y Ron, todos salieron de esa clase de buen humor. Después de todo, no tendrían que lidiar otra vez con explosiones hasta el miércoles por la tarde. Sólo Greenie estaba un poco decepcionado por dejar atrás todos esos deliciosos bocados a los que todos llamaban ingredientes de pociones.

Sin embargo, sus quejas resopladas no ayudaron en nada. Severus lo levantó de la mesa y lo cargó lejos.

-Oh, vamos, Greenie –le dijo al erizo-. Es hora de almorzar. Prometo que te encontraré una grande y deliciosa papa. Tal vez incluso tengamos bistec otra vez. Te gusta el bistec, ¿verdad?

-¿Sniff? –preguntó Greenie preguntándose de qué estaría hablando Severus. Esos humanos podían hacer una variedad tan grande de sonidos. ¿Cómo se suponía que un pequeño erizo supiera qué significaban todos?

Aún así, los humanos, especialmente su humano y el rubio, no eran nada malos. Todos tenían toda clase de deliciosas golosinas para erizos. Greenie apenas podía recordar que en algún tiempo había estado asustado de ellos. Después de todo, no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué alguien habría de sentir miedo de quien lo alimentaba?

Con otro suspiro resoplado, Greenie permitió ser cargado fuera del salón de Pociones y hasta el dormitorio, donde fueron dejadas su jaula y las bolsas de los humanos antes de que lo llevaran al otro salón delicioso. La clase de Pociones podía ser la favorita de Greenie, pero la hora de la comida era su hora favorita del día. Perdonó inmediatamente a Severus por apartarlo de los ingredientes de pociones cuando fue puesto frente a su plato, el cual pronto estuvo lleno con una gran papa y un pedazo de pollo.

Severus y Draco pasaron las dos semanas siguientes vigilando a varios sospechosos mientras el resto de la escuela estaba nerviosa y tensa y esperando que el traidor atacara de nuevo en cualquier momento. Todavía nada había pasado.

El fin de semana de Hogsmeade llegó y pasó sin ningún evento especial. Tanto a Harry como a Severus se les prohibió salir, lo mismo que a las chicas Slytherin de tercer año y dos muchachos de Gryffindor que fueron atrapados fumando porros en el baño de Mirtle la Llorona por un muy enojado Argus Filch.

Su dormitorio completo había sido registrado también, pero no se encontraron drogas en posesión de sus compañeros y se había decidido la posesión de bombas de suciedad y polvos pica-pica por sí sola no merecía una prohibición de ir a Hogsmeade.

Esa noche, Thedore entregó a Severus con una sonrisa avergonzada un paquete agradablemente envuelto, que resultó contener una cuerda agradablemente enroscada, que era sólo un poco más gruesa de lo que había sido su vieja cuerda.

Neville y Draco casi recibieron detenciones por llegar tarde, pero se las arreglaron para convencer al director de que había sido únicamente porque habían perdido a Trevor en el camino y les había tomado casi una hora encontrarlo otra vez. Fue pura suerte que el conserje no hubiera pensado en registrarlos cuando los atrapó tratando de entrar disimuladamente, porque sus bolsillos estaban repletos de petardos y ratoneras junto con la colección normal de dulces.

También le contaron a Severus acerca de todas las maravillas que habían visto en el pequeño nuevo stand de los gemelos Weasley junto a Honeydukes. De acuerdo con Draco, que lo había sabido por Ginny, los gemelos todavía no podían costear la renta de una segunda tienda, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de buenos negocios que prometían los fines de semana de Hogsmeade, así que rentaron el stand portátil por el día y George Weasley lo había atendido en Hogsmeade mientras Fred se encargaba solo de su tienda usual en Diagon Alley.

Gregory y Vincent aparentemente habían pasado el día entero en Honeydukes. Se negaron a cenar asegurando que estaban demasiado enfermos por todo el chocolate que habían comido, lo cual dejó espacio para que Neville pudiera sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin para la comida.

Minerva McGonagall lucía casi como si fuera a desmayarse ante el espectáculo de un Gryffindor comiendo con los Slytherins, pero el director sólo sonrió y le dijo que las amistades entre Casas eran demasiado raras en la escuela de todos modos.

Blaise y Theodore no paraban de hablar sobre las escobas de carreras que habían visto a la venta en la villa. Aparentemente, Theodore esperaba recibir una escoba nueva para Navidad. Pansy hizo uno cuantos pucheritos por la falta de atención, y luego se dedicó a hablar de modas con Millicent y Alice.

Y todavía no había signos de actividad por parte del traidor.

La noche del lunes, Severus escuchó a un estudiante de segundo año decirle a uno de primero:

-Creo que el Lord Oscuro debe haberse rendido. Potter esta simplemente demasiado bien protegido ahora que saben que lo persigue.

-Voldemort nunca se rinde tan fácilmente –les aseguró Severus-. Si lo hiciera, jamás habría llegado a ser tan temido como lo es ahora.

Pero Severus no podía estar en todas partes y recordárselo a todos todo el tiempo. La vigilancia estaba empezando a relajarse.

**Continuará... **

**Notas:**

¿El traidor atacará otra vez? ¿Fueron apropiados los castigos? ¿Y Sevi conservará el salón de Pociones de reemplazo? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés, pero no serán respondidas, aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Los resultados del espionaje de Sevi sobre Lucius, Draco quiere interrogar a una armadura y Lucius no está contento con los sucesos.


	12. El ataque de la armadura

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Perdón por la tardanza. Iba a subir esto la semana pasada, pero Leena estaba ocupada traduciendo el último capítulo de Severitus, así que decidí darle otra semana y subir esto ayer. Aún no recibo noticias de ella y pensé en esperar un día más, pero me rindo ahora. No puedo decir cuándo estará listo el próximo capítulo. He escrito hasta la mitad, pero la mayor parte está en mi notebook, el cuál está fuera de funcionamiento por reparaciones (pobre fiel notebook, ha sido mi constante compañero por casi dos años, pero un problema con el disco duro lo tiene ahora fuera de acción). Tendré que reescribir gran parte del capítulo y ahora sólo podré hacerlo cuando esté en casa, así que las actualizaciones serán un poco lentas hasta que lo tenga de regreso.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

Capítulo 12: EL ATAQUE DE LA ARMADURA 

Severus tuvo que renunciar a sus intentos por monitorear las defensas de Lucius. Había podido determinar que tanto su habitación como sus oficinas, tanto la destruida como la de reemplazo, estaban protegidas por fuertes encantamientos anti espionaje. De hecho, también lo estaban ambos salones de Pociones.

Sin embargo, no había encontrado una forma de poner un encantamiento de monitoreo permanente sin que Lucius lo notara, lo cual significaba que tenía que cada vez tenía que probar manualmente y por sí mismo los encantamientos en busca de refuerzos. Ya que no tenía cómo predecir cuándo visitarían sus sospechosos a Lucius o si lo buscarían en su oficina o su habitación, su única opción era vigilar uno de ambos lugares todo el tiempo, lo cual era tan aburrido como infructuoso.

Cualquier intento de seguir a Lucius en lugar de a los estudiantes estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio. El hombre era un criminal demasiado experimentado como para no notarlo.

El único resultado que le brindó una semana de vigilar la habitación de Lucius fue que Lucius no tomaba ninguna precaución especial cuando lo visitaban Marsha Alton o Gaia Ushton.

Así que los muchachos volvieron a seguir sospechosos durante la semana siguiente al fin de semana de Hogsmeade. El sospechoso de Severus para esa semana era Iago Orson mientras que Draco se convirtió en la sombra de su amigo Mattis Parker. Eso les permitió trabajar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tampoco los condujo a nada concluyente.

Todo lo que sabían al llegar el fin de semana era que a los muchachos les gustaba esperar detrás de la esquina de un corredor oscuro cercano a la sala común de Hufflepuff y saltar sobre estudiantes más pequeños que pasaran solos por ahí. La mayoría de las víctimas sólo eran amenazadas, pero algunas también eran atacadas físicamente. Pero los dos muchachos parecían ser aplacados fácilmente con dinero o dulces, y no había conexión visible de sus actividades con Harry Potter.

En la clase de Pociones de ese lunes, mientras Neville estaba lejos buscando los ingredientes que necesitarían y Potter estaba en el escritorio de Lucius tratando de convencer al profesor de que su sopa no era peligrosa a pesar del huracán que había creado la última vez, Severus sugirió que cambiaran de blancos otra vez.

-Podemos tratar de seguir a los sospechosos de alguna de las otras casas. Tal vez sean más interesantes –susurró.

-¿Hufflepuffs, quizá? –gruñó Draco con desprecio-. Preferiría registrar a los Gryffindors. Neville nos dejaría entrar, ya lo sabes.

-¡No! –siseó Severus, pero tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más cuando Harry regresó triunfante y empezó a preparar su caldero.

-¿Vas a alimentar a la sopa otra vez? –le preguntó Draco en tono conversacional-. ¿O estás tratando de matarte a ti mismo y a nosotros también antes de que el Lord Oscuro pueda atraparte?

Harry le dirigió una mirada de enojo, pero no consideró que el comentario fuera digno de una respuesta.

Severus volvió su atención al champú de Pansy. Tenía un olor extraño, decidió. Al menos, no olía como le parecía que debería oler un champú. Sus primeras pruebas revelaron sólo ingredientes inofensivos, sin embargo, aunque Severus se preguntaba por qué alguien querría un licor fuerte en su cabello. Mejor que estuviera sobre la cabeza de Pansy que dentro de ella, en cualquier caso. Ya había suficientes adictos en la escuela sin agregarles alcohólicos también.

-¿Tal vez el licor es responsable por el olor? –sugirió Draco.

Severus olfateó otra vez el frasco.

-Posiblemente –admitió-. Pero no estaré convencido hasta que conozca todos los ingredientes.

Desafortunadamente, no avanzaron más en sus experimentos ese día. El caldero de Gregory explotó apenas segundos después de esa conversación, sorprendiendo tanto a Lavender que ella dejó caer su cucharón dentro del caldero. Tanto ella como Parvati fueron salpicadas con poción hirviente, pero al menos eso no fue tan malo como la única gota que cayó dentro de la sopa de Potter.

En respuesta a ello, otro remolino surgió del caldero de Potter y la temperatura dentro de la habitación se volvió gélida.

Severus apagó rápidamente el fuego bajo su propio caldero mientras grandes copos rojos empezaron a caer en él con extraños sonidos siseantes.

-¿Qué dem...? –empezó Lucius.

-Creo que vamos a tener una tormenta de nieve –respondió Hermione observando el remolino creciente-. De nieve roja.

-¡Esto definitivamente se está poniendo frío! –agregó Seamus, temblando-. Y no trajimos nuestras capas y guantes.

-Bueno –gruñó Lucius-. Pueden limpiar e irse. Weasley, traiga una pala y ropa caliente para su detención inmediatamente después del almuerzo.

-Tengo Encantamientos después de almuerzo –señaló Ron.

-Entonces, será mejor que coma muy rápido y ojalá al profesor Flitwick no le moleste que llegue un poco tarde –sonrió Lucius.

-¿Puedo usar magia y al elfo doméstico otra vez? –suplicó Ron.

-Por supuesto. Quiero el lugar limpio. Dumbledore dijo que tendré que enseñar en el campo de Quidditch si pierdo este salón también, y en este momento allá afuera la nieve es todavía más profunda que aquí.

Greenie por una vez estuvo feliz de salir temprano de Pociones. Al erizo no le gustaban las tormentas de nieve en lo más mínimo. En un clima como ese, todo erizo decente debería estar dormido.

Pero Severus lo abrazó estrechamente para mantenerlo caliente en el camino por los corredores, y lo envolvió en una toalla una vez que llegaron a la sala común. Una papa caliente y una gran porción de bistec finalmente restauraron la buena condición del erizo y pronto anadeó por la mesa de Slytherin olfateando alegremente y examinando los platos de varios estudiantes. Ninguno de ellos tenía algo diferente de lo que Severus le había servido, por supuesto, pero a Greenie le gustaba explorar.

La primera clase de la tarde era Defensa con los Hufflepuffs, la cual era en ese momento la clase menos preferida para Greenie. Remus estaba enseñando a los de sexto año cómo crear barreras protectoras y el pequeño erizo verde era su ejemplo favorito para demostraciones.

Por supuesto, generalmente no era algo malo el ser protegido, pero cuando físicamente apartaba todo objeto que quisieras explorar o te "protegía" de sabrosos bocados, como cucarachas, se volvía realmente molesto.

Ese día Greenie terminó siendo protegido contra maleficios, lo cual significó que una tormenta completa de hechizos fuera lanzada en su contra sólo para disolverse en un espectáculo de colores brillantes al momento de entrar en contacto con la barrera. La brillantez lastimaba sus ojos y los olores no eran muy agradables tampoco.

Greenie se enroscó para hacer pucheros durante el resto de la lección.

-Creo que no le gustó esta, Remus –comentó Severus-. Tal vez deberías retirarla ahora.

Remus asintió.

-Cierto. En cualquier caso, ya todos ustedes vieron cómo se hace. Ahora, inténtenlo.

Severus descubrió, para su sorpresa, que, a pesar de que la mayoría de los Slytherins ya conocían algunas barreras protectoras cuando comenzaron, mientras que el conocimiento de la mayoría de los Hufflepuffs había sido muy básico, algunos de los mejores creadores de barreras en la clase eran Hufflepuffs. Con la notable excepción de Nicodemus Hanson, todos ellos mostraban cierta aptitud y un fuerte deseo de dominar el encantamiento.

Después de un rato de observar, llegó a la conclusión de que era su inclinación social lo que causaba que tuvieran un interés especial en encantamientos que protegían a otros. Estaban pensando en sus amigos y familias cuando practicaban las barreras y hacían un esfuerzo especial por ellos.

Draco estaba encontrando particularmente difíciles las barreras. Sus padres le habían enseñado cómo identificar y romper barreras, pero nunca se molestaron en enseñarle a crearlas, lo que lo convertía en el estudiante más débil en esas lecciones. Incluso Gregory había empezado conociendo una barrera contra los malos sueños y cómo proteger una puerta contra intrusiones. Tampoco se le había enseñado a hacerlo, pero su madre las creaba para él cada noche cuando lo arropaba en su cama desde que era un bebé, y al crecer había aprendido a hacerlas imitándola a ella.

Millicent tenía un arsenal completo para proteger mascotas. Aparentemente realmente amaba a su gato. Y Estella era una maestra en barreras de silencio, las necesitaba para estudiar ya que se distraía fácilmente con el ruido.

A Susa Abbot, de Hufflepuff, le habían enseñado varias complejas barreras para proteger bebés y Susan Bones había aprendido de la profesora Sprout algunas para plantas. Severus sospechaba que Neville habría estado fascinado por su demostración, pero, desafortunadamente, Neville tenía defensa con los Ravenclaws. Bueno, probablemente ellos también conocían grandiosas barreras.

Le tomó a Severus un momento el convencer a Greenie de desenroscarse después de clase, lo cual significó que él y Draco estuvieron entre los últimos en dejar el salón de Defensa. Sólo Millicent y Pansy estaban detrás de ellos, todavía enfrascadas en una conversación acerca de la barrera que Millicent había sugerido que sería mejor para Greenie que la que había demostrado Remus ese día.

-A las mascotas no les gusta algo tan luminoso –estaba explicando mientras caminaban hacia Transfiguraciones-. Una barrera que absorba silenciosamente los maleficios sería mucho mejor, pero fallaría más pronto, si fuera confrontada con varios maleficios fuertes. No hay manera de absorber poder indefinidamente, ¿ves? Tiene que ir a alguna parte. Así que tienes que agregar un elemento que lo drene...

Severus estaba impresionado. Nunca había escuchado a Millicent sonar así de intelectual. De hecho, había pensado que era una chica ligeramente boba, pero ahora tenía la impresión de que era sólo perezosa y falta de interés. Tal vez, si la dirigía hacia pociones que pudieran beneficiar a su gato, lograría interesarla un poco en su materia.

¡CRASH! ¡CLANG! Clac, clac. ¡TUMP!

Draco saltó hacia atrás alejándose de la esquina que estaban a punto de rodear ante el ruido repentino desde el siguiente corredor. Millicent se detuvo a media frase y Pansy llevó involuntariamente la mano a sus labios, mientras todos se detenían.

Había gritos desde el corredor de Transfiguraciones.

Severus fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió doblando la esquina. Los otros lo siguieron todavía alarmados, pero empezando a recuperar el control.

Una armadura había caído al suelo. Eso fue lo primero que notó Severus.

Pero había sido fijada al muro con varias cuerdas para prevenir cualquier clase de accidentes. Alguien tenia que haberlos removido, ya que no había manera de que pudieran haberse reventado por sí solos todos al mismo tiempo.

Habría lucido como el tipo de cosas que hacía Peeves, excepto por el hecho de varios Gryffindors estaban arrodillados entre las piezas desparramadas de la armadura, algunos evidentemente heridos.

Peeves podría hacer caer una armadura completa para enojar o asustar a alguien, pero sabía muy bien que el director lo desterraría de inmediato si una de sus bromas llegara a lastimar seriamente a un estdiante, y nunca habría cruzado esa línea, ni siquiera en los días previos a Dumbledore.

Hasta Peeves tenía cierto código de honor.

Neville estaba con Hermione y Ron, excavando entre la pila. Si había alguien debajo de eso... ¡Potter!

¡Por supuesto! Eso era obra del traidor.

Sin embargo, antes de que Severus pudiera actuar luego de comprender eso, la pila se movió de repente, varias piezas rodaron a un lado y Harry se sentó, frotándose la cabeza.

-Creo que me lastimé la pierna –declaró.

Hermione lo abrazó, aliviada, mientras Ron conjuraba una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Un suave sollozo de alivio atrajo la atención de Severus hacia Estella, quien había estado congelada en mitad del corredor con su varita levantada y apuntando hacia donde había estado Harry.

-Usé el encantamiento equivocado –dijo, temblorosamente-. Había una armadura cayendo sobre Potter y yo creé una barrera para protegerlo de maleficios. Debería haber usado una barrera contra objetos, un encantamiento magnético, desviar la armadura. Un encantamiento de levitación.

-Está bien –le dijo Alice-. Funcionó, ¿verdad? Aunque no haya sido el encantamiento perfecto, rechazó un poco la armadura y lo mantuvo con vida.

-Sí –agregó Juliana-. Madame Pomfrey curará su pierna. No podría curarlo si le hubieran aplastado el cráneo.

-¿Cómo pudo una armadura que estuvo en pie por años simplemente caerse de ese modo? –preguntó alguien, con la voz completamente aturdida.

-No puede –contestó McGonagall, que estaba en la puerta de su salón-. Estaba atada al muro.

Draco se acercó al muro detrás de la ahora vacía plataforma y tomó uno de los extremos de la cuerda que estaba colgando de los anillos que una vez habían asegurado la armadura.

-Un corte limpio –reportó y levantó la cuerda para que todos pudieran verla-. Y en esta otra, también –fue hacia la siguiente cuerda.

-¿Otro encantamiento cortador? –susurró Neville.

Todavía estaba sentado en el suelo en medio de la chatarra, ahora abrazándose a sí mismo para reconfortarse.

-A mí me parece que varios –contestó Draco.

-A menos que el traidor tenga habilidad suficiente como para realizar varios cortes con el mismo encantamiento –completó Severus-. Un estudiante mayor y muy talentoso en encantamientos podría hacer eso. Al menos yo he visto al profesor Flitwick haciendo algo como eso.

McGonagall asintió.

-¿Pero podría hacerlo un estudiante? ¿Podemos determinar si esto fue por un encantamiento o por varios?

-Tendremos que pedirle a Filius que le eche una mirada a esto –intervino Madame Pince.

Ella también estaba frente a su salón, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Lo alertaré a él y al director –ofreció Binns y marchó atravesando el cielorraso.

-Y será mejor que ustedes regresen a sus salas comunes –Minerva se dirigió a los estudiantes-. Estoy segura de que el director anunciará otra reunión, de todos modos.

Y, efectivamente, los Slytherins de sexto año no habían llegado siquiera a los calabozos cuando la voz del director resonó por los corredores, diciéndoles que no habría más lecciones ese día.

Severus caminaba de arriba abajo por la fila de duchas.

-Desearía saber los resultados de Filus. O al menos qué años tenían qué clases.

-Era un intermedio –le recordó Draco-. Nadie tiene coartada.

-Sí la tienen –argumentó Severus-. A menos que salieran temprano los estudiantes de Adivinación, Herbología o Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no podrían haber llegado a ese corredor a tiempo. Probablemente tampoco los estudiantes de Pociones. Un estudiante en el camino entre clases que no estuvieran en ese corredor tendría que haber tomado una desviación y su próximo profesor habría notado si hubiera llegado luego que el resto de su clase.

-¿Así que limitas nuestros sospechosos a los grupos entrando y saliendo de Transfiguraciones? –preguntó Draco.

-No, Historia de la Magia y Latín están en el mismo corredor –le recordó Severus-. Los estudiantes que iban de Runas Antiguas a Defensa también deberían pasar por este corredor, ya que es el camino más rápido. Posiblemente también los estudiantes que iban de Encantamientos a Runas. Es uno de los corredores más ocupados de la escuela.

-Lo cual hace extraño que el traidor atacara aquí, en primer lugar –meditó Draco-. El riesgo de ser atrapado sería mucho menor si eligiera un área más tranquila.

-No realmente –sonrió Severus-. Puedo ver aquí el toque de tu padre. En realidad es brillante. En un área tranquila donde no tuviera nada que hacer, cualquiera que hubiera visto al traidor probablemente lo recordaría. Si asumimos, sin embargo, que es un estudiante que tenía clase ene este corredor, su presencia aquí durante el incidente no sería sospechosa en lo más mínimo. Debe haber habido al menos treinta personas en el corredor cuando llegamos aquí. ¿Recuerdas a todos ellos?

-Bueno, estaban Estella, Alice, todos los de nuestro año de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-¡Alto! –advirtió Severus.

-¿Qué?

-Primer error. Pansy y Millicent, nuestras últimas verdaderas sospechosas en ese grupo, llegaron con nosotros. Estaban detrás de nosotros cuando la armadura cayó, así que no pueden haberlo hecho. También recuerdo haber visto el resto de las chicas, pero ¿dónde estaban los muchachos? –preguntó Severus-. Recuerdo a Neville, Potter. Ron y Hermione. Seamus tenía una cortada en el brazo, y me parece que vi a Dean, pero no estoy completamente seguro de eso. No recuerdo a ninguna chica de Gryffindor aparte de Hermione. ¿Y qué estudiantes de otros años fueron vistos?

-Creo que vi a Gaia –dijo Draco.

-Y sé que vi a Maximius, lo cual significa que el resto de los Slytherins de tercer año pudo haber estado ahí también –concordó Severus.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo tu punto de vista. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver si ya volvió Remus?

-Porque todos están abajo en la sala común y alguien podría preguntarse a dónde vamos.

-Entonces tendremos que decirles que estamos aburridos y que vamos a la biblioteca, o a caminar, o que queremos hablar con nuestro Cabeza de Casa.

-No podemos hacer eso cada vez que hay un ataque –Severus caminó más rápido-. Ojalá pudiéramos interrogar a todos los testigos.

-Podemos hablar con McGonagall y Pince –señaló Draco.

-Quienes probablemente estuvieron en sus salones hasta que oyeron el estruendo –argumentó Severus-. Necesitamos a alguien que realmente haya visto todo el incidente, no sólo lo que pasó después.

-¿Neville? –sugirió Draco con un poco de esperanza.

Severus dudó.

-No –dijo finalmente-. No quiero involucrarlo.

Draco guardó silencio por un rato.

-¡Podemos preguntarle a la armadura! –exclamó de repente, luego de casi un minuto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Las armaduras siempre cantan en Navidad, ¿correcto?

-Sí, Filius normalmente realiza el encantamiento –confirmó Severus.

-Entonces, si pueden cantar, también pueden hablar, ¿correcto?

-No estaba animada cuando cayó –suspiró Severus-. Aunque logremos que hable, lo más probable sería que no tuviera memoria del incidente.

-Aún así deberíamos tratar –insistió Draco-. No podemos estar seguros de que no tiene nada que decir hasta que le preguntemos.

-Oh, pregúntale, si eso quieres, pero no en este momento.

-¿Preguntar qué? –Thedore estaba en la puerta, mirándolos-. ¿Qué hace ustedes dos aquí, por cierto?

-Estábamos... –empezó Draco.

-Iba a limpiar la jaula de Greenie –Severus señaló con la cabeza el erizo en sus brazos-. Entonces Draco me distrajo con sus ideas acerca de interrogar armaduras.

-¿Uh? –logró decir Theodore.

-Bueno, nada más estaba pensando que la armadura que cayó sobre Potter podría saber quién la hechizó para que hiciera eso –dijo Draco, haciendo un pucherito.

-Erm, Draco, es un objeto muerto hecho de metal muerto –explicó Theodore pacientemente-. No responde preguntas.

-¡Canta en Navidad! –le siseó Draco y salió como una tromba del baño.

Teodore lo siguió con la mirada, y luego miró a Severus, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Tu mejor amigo es extraño –decidió Theodore-. ¿Pero a quién le importa eso? Que los profesores lo resuelvan.

-El traidor asusta a los de primer año –señaló Severus-. Sería mejor si fuera capturado pronto.

-Tal vez sería mejor si tuviera éxito primero –sugirió Theodore mientras tomaba su cepillo y empezaba a peinarse.

-¿Y matara a Potter? –preguntó Severus-. No creo que eso necesariamente calme a los pequeños.

-¿Crees que les preocupa Potter? –gruñó Theodore con desprecio.

-Puede preocuparles el ver un cadáver. O saber que alguien en su escuela mató a otra persona –sugirió Severus-. Son niños pequeños, Thedore.

-Tal vez, ¿pero no crees que lo atrapen cuando finalmente tenga éxito?

-Esa probablemente sería la última oportunidad –dijo Severus-. Cuidado, erizo suelto.

-¿Cuidado? –preguntó Thedore, incrédulo.

-Sip, Gregory lo pisó el año pasado. Blaise y Vincent tuvieron que cargarlo a la enfermería para que le sacaran las espinas del pie.

-¿No puedes ponerlo en la jaula?

-Es bastante difícil limpiarla con el erizo dentro.

-¿Sostenerlo?

-¿Y limpiar con una sola mano?

-¿Por qué no usas tu varita para limpiarla?

-No queda tan bien hecho –insistió Severus-. Después de terminar la jaula puede lucir limpia, pero de todos modos empieza a oler mal después de un rato.

Thedore suspiró.

-Bueno, ya terminé aquí de todos modos.

-¿Sniff? –comentó Greenie mientras el muchacho salía.

A la hora de la cena, Remus finalmente se aproximó a ellos y les dijo que lo vieran en su oficina después de comer.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lecciones de tutoría –agregó, dirigiéndose a Draco.

-¿Tutoría? –exclamó Draco. No le gustaba para nada el sonido de esa palabra.

-Te estás quedando atrás en mi clase y eso no me gusta –confirmó Remus-. Preferiría detenerlo antes de que se convierta en un problema.

-Mi padre me va a matar –gimió Draco.

No le gustaba para nada esa nueva excusa. Por supuesto, todos en su clase de Defensa iban a confirmar que Draco, quien usualmente era un muy buen estudiante de Defensa, había estado teniendo problemas inusuales últimamente, así que unas lecciones de tutoría tenían sentido. Lucius, sin embargo, no recibiría bien la noticia. Diría que era pereza e ingratitud y le recordaría a Draco que no estaba cumpliendo su deber hacia su familia y en ningún momento recordaría que había sido él quien jamás le había enseñado a Draco como crear una sola barrera.

Dumbledore y Remus salieron juntos después de cenar, continuando una, en apariencia, muy absorbente conversación. Conociendo a Dumbledore, el tema podía ir desde política mundial hasta una nueva marca de dulces muggles.

No fue una sorpresa cuando los muchachos encontraron al director todavía en la oficina del profesor de Defensa unos diez minutos después.

-Ah, pasen, muchachos –los invitó Dumbledore, como si fuera su propia oficina.

Sin embargo, el hombre lobo no pareció ofenderse.

-Confío que habrán escuchado sobre el último incidente –continuó Dumbledore.

-En realidad, lo vimos –comentó Draco.

-Bueno, al menos casi lo vimos –corrigió Severus-. Estábamos justo al doblar la esquina cuando sucedió.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Las cuerdas que aseguraban la armadura fueron cortadas por varios encantamientos cortadores –reportó-. Filius duda que pudieran haber sido cortadas con un solo encantamiento debido al número de cuerdas y las distancias entre ellas. Él habría usado al menos dos encantamientos para un trabajo como ese, pero sugiere que la mayoría de las cuerdas podrían haber sido cortadas de antemano, dejando sólo una para sostener la armadura en su lugar hasta que Harry estuviera en posición.

-¿Eso habría funcionado? –preguntó Draco-. ¿No habría caído la armadura demasiado pronto, o habría colgado en forma extraña de una sola cuerda?

-No si era la cuerda central en su espalda –respondió Remus por Dumbledore-. Las cuerdas son sólo seguridad adicional, de todos modos. Teóricamente, la armadura podría permanecer en pie por sí sola en tanto no fuera sacudida por un terremoto, o una explosión en Pociones, o que fuera empujada.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Las cuerdas fueron agregadas originalmente porque los estudiantes chocaban accidentalmente con las armaduras, con frecuencia tirándolas de sus plataformas, lo cual significaba varias horas de trabajo para que el conserje pudiera volver a armarlas y colocarlas en una posición estable. Pero eso nos lleva a nuestro siguiente punto. El solo hecho de cortar las cuerdas no habría causado que la armadura cayera. Mi análisis muestra que un encantamiento magnético fue realizado en el corredor, pero no pude determinar cuál objeto era el blanco, lo cual significa que lo que fuese pudo haber sido removido ya de ahí.

-Podría ser lo que causó que cayera la armadura –concordó Remus-. O el traidor pudo simplemente haber empujado manualmente la armadura y alguien más lanzó el encantamiento magnético en un intento de apartarla de los estudiantes.

-Minerva dice que la señorita Rashton estaba no lejos de la escena con su varita en la mano y luciendo bastante aturdida. Tal vez fue ella quien realizó el encantamiento magnético y reaccionó apenas un segundo demasiado tarde –sugirió el director.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

-Estella aparentemente sólo lanzó el primer encantamiento que le vino a la mente, el cual fue la barrera que habíamos estado practicando en Defensa. Nos dijo a todos después, porque se sentía culpable por elegir el encantamiento equivocado.

Remus asintió.

-La barrera anti-maleficio que descartamos por no considerarla relacionada con el caso –le dijo a Dumbledore-. Pensé que uno de mis estudiantes había estado practicando en el camino a la siguiente clase.

-¿Algún otro encantamiento no relacionado? –preguntó Severus secamente.

-Un maleficio de furúnculos –reportó Albus-. Dos stupefys, un encantamiento desorientador y el contraencantamiento para eso. Tres transfiguraciones menores, cinco encantamientos de vigilia y un encantamiento aumentador de la memoria. No pude determinar el momento exacto en que fueron empleados los encantamientos, por supuesto.

Severus suspiró.

-El de furúnculos debe haber sido parte de una pelea menor entre estudiantes algún momento antes del incidente. Los stupefys y el desorientador deben haber sido también parte de esa pelea, pero el desorientador también pudo haber sido empleado para prevenir que Harry escapara. De hecho, también podría haber sido un stupefy, si fue realizado precisamente en el momento justo. O cada uno de los tres pudo haber sido realizado por el traidor para evitar ser atrapado por estudiantes que pasaban mientras, y si, estaba cortando las cuerdas de antemano.

-Tenemos que averiguar cuáles estudiantes estuvieron involucrados en la pelea y preguntarles qué encantamientos fueron usados mientras duró –decidió Dumbledore-. Pondré a investigar eso a los otros Cabezas de Casa. Eso atraerá menos la atención que anunciarlo en el Gran Salón.

-Excelente –concordó Severus-. Las transfiguraciones pueden haberse filtrado del salón de Transfiguraciones, o tal vez fueron estudiantes practicando antes de clase. No veo cómo puedan estar relacionadas con el ataque. Lo mismo va para los encantamientos de vigilia. Probablemente fueron realizados por estudiantes fatigados en camino a Historia de la Magia y temerosos de dormirse en clase. El encantamiento para aumentar la memoria también hace pensar en un estudiante, tal vez uno olvidadizo, que no quería perderse nada importante durante la lección.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Los horarios, entonces. Los de primer año quedan libres de sospecha otra vez, por el uso de los encantamientos cortadores. Los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs de segundo año, todos ellos, acababan de tener Herbología y estaban en el camino de regreso al castillo. La profesora Sprout confirma que la clase no salió antes de tiempo y que no pudieron llegar al castillo a tiempo para el ataque, ciertamente no al corredor de Transfiguraciones. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, sin embargo, estaban justamente saliendo de Historia.

-Quintus Palmer y Vestalia Flemming –comentó Draco sin que le preguntaran. Severus había estado entrenándolo para que pudiera citar de memoria sus sospechosos por casa y año.

-Todavía no estamos completamente seguros de si esos dos pueden realizar un encantamiento cortador –agregó Severus-. Tal vez es hora de mirar más de cerca a los Gryffindors.

 -Los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs de tercer año estaban saliendo de Latín mientras que los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws estaban entrando –continuó Albus-. La profesora Pince estaba respondiendo una pregunta de Curtis Marston al momento de oírse el estruendo. Marsha Alton estaba todavía en el salón también, para discutir con Minerva la detención que le dio por interrumpir la clase. Aparte de ellos, no estamos seguros de cuáles estudiantes estaban dentro o fuera del salón en ese preciso momento.

-Eso nos deja con Maximius Mattels, Gaia Ushton, Aemilia Andres y Caius Rude como sospechosos en tercer año –reportó Draco.

-Si Curtis se quedó atrás para preguntar algo, Gaia muy probablemente habrá esperado también –comentó Severus.

-A menos que estuviera planeando matar a Potter en ese momento –sugirió Draco-. Pero al menos Marsha y Curtis quedan libres de sospecha.

Severus asintió y tachó esos nombres de su lista.

-¿El cuarto año?

-Los Slytherins y Gryffindors estaban saliendo de Transfiguraciones. Para aquellos que la toman, la siguiente clase habría sido Runas –el director leyó su propia lista-. Minerva estaba ocupada preparando su siguiente lección y no prestó atención a las idas y venidas a su alrededor.

-Iago Orsen y Mattis Parker –sonrió Draco-. Nuestros amigos, los cazadores de Hufflepuffs.

-Los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, con excepción de los jugadores de Quidditch, estaban guardando sus escobas después de la clase de Vuelo. La profesora Hooch los mantuvo a todos en el cobertizo hasta que terminaron y entonces los guió ella misma de vuelta al castillo, debido al comportamiento desordenado que exhibieron en el camino la semana pasada. No confió en ellos para que regresaran sin enfadar a Argus otra vez si los dejaba solos –reportó Dumbledore-. Cuando llegaron al castillo, ella oyó apenas el final de mi anuncio, así que definitivamente todos sus estudiantes estaban fuera durante el ataque.

-Sandra Invers –respondió Draco a la mirada interrogante de Remus-. No es jugadora de Quidditch, así que debe haber estado en clase.

-¿Preguntaste por ausencias, Albus? –preguntó Severus.

-Un muchacho que tuvo un fuerte resfriado y es alérgico a la poción Pepperrup. Estaba en la enfermería, como confirmó Poppy –respondió Dubledore sin titubear.

-Los de quinto año estaban saliendo de Estudios Muggles y Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas –continuó, luego de que Severus asintiera con la cabeza-. Los Slytherins y Ravenclaws se dirigían a Defensa mientras que los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs iban a Encantamientos. Los estudiantes de Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas salieron tarde y no pudieron haber llegado al castillo antes que los estudiantes de Vuelo o Herbología, quienes ya iban tarde.

-No es probable que los alumnos de Estudios Muggles tomaran la desviación por el corredor de Transfiguraciones –meditó Severus-. Pero esos que no toman ninguna de las dos materias podrían haber llegado desde cualquier parte del castillo. Particularmente, sería posible que los Ravenclaws pasaran por el corredor, ya que es su camino más fácil desde Defensa tanto hacia sus dormitorios como hacia la biblioteca.

-Y habrían tenido tiempo más que suficiente como para cortar las cuerdas y simplemente

esperar a que llegara Potter –agregó Draco-. Pero ya no tenemos sospechosos en quinto año.

-¿La clase de ustedes estaba entrando a Transfiguraciones junto con los Gryffindors? –continuó Dumbledore, aparentemente esperando un comentario.

-Nuestras últimas sospechosas eran Millicent y Pansy, y ellas estaban detrás de nosotros cuando oímos el estruendo –reportó Draco-. El sexto año está completamente libre de sospechas.

-Esos eran nuestros sospechosos más probables –suspiró Albus.

-Ellos y los equipos de Quidditch –le recordó Severus-. Todavía tenemos a Stephan LaCroix. Pero, ¿qué hay de los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs de sexto año?

-Los Ravenclaws iban de Encantamientos a Pociones, lo cual los habría llevado por el corredor de Transfiguraciones –respondió Dumbledore.

-Miranda Deering –reportó Draco eficientemente.

-Y los Hufflepuffs iban de Defensa a Pociones –terminó el director.

-Nicodemus Hanson.

-El profesor Malfoy afirma que el señor Hanson llegó mientras los de sétimo año todavía estaban limpiando –intervino Lupin-. Aun a pesar de que la clase salió un poco tarde, eso quiere decir que Nicodemus debió correr todo el camino por la extensión para los sirvientes. No pudo haberse desviado por el corredor de Transfiguraciones.

-No podemos confiar en la palabra de Lucius –respondió Severus inmediatamente-. Tuvo parte en el planeamiento de este ataque y tendría interés en ofrecerle una coartada al traidor. Más bien hace más sospechoso a Nicodemus.

-Los Slytherins y Ravenclaws estaban saliendo de Transfiguraciones –continuó Dumbledore-. Los Slytherins en particular habrían tenido una buena oportunidad ya que sólo debían recorrer una distancia corta por el corredor a Historia de la Magia, mientras que los Ravenclaws debían apresurarse para llegar a Herbología.

-Stephan LaCroix y Neel Ferris –dijo Draco-. Neel siempre podría asegurar que llegó tarde porque tuvo que ir al baño, si no contaba en primer lugar con que las clases fueran cancelada antes de pasar lista.

-Esta vez mejoramos las cosas para el traidor –suspiró Dumbledore-. Deberíamos haber dejado que el resto de las clases empezaran normalmente y ver quién llegaba tarde o faltaba.

-Bueno, ya sabemos eso, por si el traidor llega a atacar otra vez durante un intermedio –concluyó Remus-. No tiene caso llorar por la leche derramada.

-Ni siquiera sugieras eso –Dumbledore de pronto lucía serio-. Estos ataques tienen que terminar. Terminar ahora mismo, a como dé lugar.

-Todavía tenemos doce sospechosos –Severus le recordó calmadamente al director-. A menos que tengamos mucha suerte, el traidor atacará otra vez antes de que podamos atraparlo.

-¿Qué hay de los últimos dos grupos? –presionó Draco, con la esperanza de que volvieran al tema.

-Los Hufflepuffs estaban en camino de Pociones a Historia de la Magia, pero si vamos a creer la afirmación de Lucius de que el señor Hanson llegó antes de que salieran, no puede haber estado ahí en ese momento –respondió Dumbledore-. Sin embargo, habrían podido estar ahí si hubieran salido de Pociones a tiempo. Los Gryffindors iban de Pociones a Herbología y no tenían por qué estar cerca del corredor de Transfiguraciones.

-Lucius podría haber dejado que el traidor saliera temprano con algún pretexto y retener al resto de la clase –meditó Severus-. Pero si estaba en ese grupo, no está en nuestra lista.

-¿Por qué retendría al resto del grupo? –preguntó Draco-. ¿No atraería eso la atención sobre el traidor?

-Eso depende –argumentó Severus-. Si tenía una buena historia, como, por ejemplo, una lesión fingida, o decir que tenía que ir al baño, podría salirse con la suya. En especial con la historia de ir al baño. Si los estudiantes no estaban trabajando en parejas, es improbable que alguien hubiera notado que no regresó. En tanto Lucius no atrajera la atención al lugar vacío, sería perfectamente seguro.

-¿Pero por qué no dejar simplemente que todos los estudiantes salieran temprano? –preguntó Draco.

-Porque el que la clase saliera tarde sería la coartada del traidor –sonrió Severus-. Nicodemus, de hecho, podría ser la coartada. Hay una cosa que asegura que Lucius no mintió acerca de que Nicodemus llegó mientras la clase estaba ahí todavía, ¿saben?

-Oh, ¿qué es? –preguntó Dumbledore, guiñando el ojo-. No la honorabilidad de Lucius, espero.

-La clase puede confirmar si vieron entrar o no a Nicodemus –respondió Severus calmadamente.

-Y Nicodemus puede confirmar la presencia de la clase, pero la de cada individuo –comprendió Dumbledore-. ¿Están seguros de que no tienen ningún sospechoso ahí?

-Estudiaré a esos alumnos otra vez –prometió Severus-. Si es posible, ¿interrogarías a Nicodemus y algunos de los estudiantes de Pociones por mí?

-¿Con cuál excusa? –interrumpió Remus, cortante-. ¿Que no confiamos en Lucius?

-Con la excusa de que no veo cómo pudo llegar tan rápido a esa clase –dijo Dumbledore calmadamente-. Lo acusaré primero de faltar a Defensa, creo.

-Excelente –dijo Severus-. Y nosotros nos encargaremos de esos de sétimo año. No hemos visitado a Argus en algún tiempo, de todos modos, ¿verdad, Greenie?

-¡Sniff! –respondió alegremente el pequeño erizo verde.

Alrededor de un cuarto de hora después, los dos muchachos y el erizo estaban en la oficina del conserje, comiendo pastelillos que debían ser un regalo de parte de los elfos domésticos, ya que Severus estaba bastante seguro de que Argus Filch no sabía nada de cocina, mucho menos de repostería.

Greenie nunca había comido antes pastelillos y estaba teniendo ligeros problemas con el hábito de éstos de volverse boronas. Sus espinas estaban empolvadas con una fina capa de migajas y su naricita verde estaba untada de jalea, pero igualmente seguía masticando con felicidad, así que Severus no creía que estuviera sufriendo para nada.

Los muchachos además estaban bebiendo té, el cual no le gustaba a Greenie, y tenían un gran pergamino desenrollado en medio de ellos.

-Empecemos con los Gryffindors –había sugerido Severus-. Son más fáciles que los Hufflepuffs.

-¿Más fáciles? –repitió Draco, incrédulo.

-Sí, son más difíciles de pasar por alto –sonrió Severus-. Entre los Hufflepuffs, con frecuencia encuentras chicos callados a los que se tiende a olvidar.

-De acuerdo, los Gryffindors, entonces –aceptó Draco, y escribió "Gryffindor" en la parte superior del pergamino.

-Hay una presumida hija de muggles llamada Anita Miller, con la que nadie en realidad se lleva bien –comenzó Severus-. Tiene la actitud, pero realmente no puedo imaginar a una hija de muggles trabajando para Voldemort.

-Pero es violenta –comentó Argus-. Pateó a mi pobre Señora Norris en las costillas cuando la atrapó colándose en la biblioteca el año pasado.

Severus asintió.

-Bueno, en cualquier caso, no puede hacer daño comprobar sus coartadas para los otros incidentes.

-También tenemos a Katie Bell y Alicia Spinet –agregó Draco-. Ambas jugadoras de Quidditch.

-Y ambas parecen bastante tolerantes y amistosas –dijo Severus-. Luego está Berenice Humperding, una terrible atolondrada, y su mejor amiga, Eudora Scattering. Dudo que Berenice pudiera ser capaz de realizar tres ataques sin ser atrapada. Simplemente no puede concentrarse bastante en cosa alguna. Eudora parece más competente, al menos cuando está bien lejos de la influencia de Berenice.

-Entonces, ¿sospechamos de ella? –preguntó Draco.

Severus contempló pensativo la lista.

-Comprobaremos todas sus coartadas. Los jugadores de Quidditch tienen una oportunidad excelente durante cada juego y entrenamiento.

-¿Pero por qué Malfoy sugeriría prohibirle a Potter jugar Quidditch si el traidor fuera un jugador de Quidditch? –argumentó Filch.

-¿Una finta? –sugirió Severus-. A lo mejor no esperaba ganar esa votación.

-Lucía realmente triunfante cuando la ganó –insistió Filch.

-Padre es un actor excelente cuando está preparado para ello –comentó Draco-. Sólo se delata a sí mismo cuando lo sorprendes.

-Uno de los Gryffindors más irritantes jamás habidos es el adecuadamente llamado Zachary Fundidor –Severus miró con disgusto el pergamino mientras Draco escribía ese nombre-. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase se niegan a trabajar con él, porque consigue derretir un caldero casi cada semana.

-¿Se niegan a trabajar con él? –repitió Draco-. ¿Por qué? Neville también derrite calderos a montones, pero siempre encuentra un compañero.

-Creo que eso se debe a las personalidades de Neville y Zachary –decidió Severus-. Neville es propenso a los accidentes, pero una persona muy agradable. Zachary tiende a darle órdenes a quienes están a su alrededor todavía peor que la señorita Granger y con mucho menos competencia que ella para respaldar su liderazgo.

-Y sólo unos pocos selectos soportan a Granger –concordó Draco.

-Aun a pesar de que ella vale la pena –confirmó Severus-. ¿Quién más? Oh, sí, Andy Alcott, el bocón del año, y Bob "soy tan fantástico que no necesito escuchar al profesor" Barnes.

-He escuchado acerca de Alcott –asintió Draco-. De hecho, he oído a Alcott, como probablemente todo el mundo en esta escuela. ¿Estás seguro de que podría callar al respecto, si fuera el traidor?

-Probablemente no –contestó Severus calmadamente-. Es hijo de muggles, además de todo. Pero Barnes parece el tipo de persona que ignoraría el consejo de Lucius y empezaría un ataque en el momento indebido.

-¿Crees que el segundo ataque fue una clase de choque de voluntades entre Lucius y el traidor? –preguntó Argus.

-Sucedió demasiado pronto –asintió Severus-. Lucius habría sido más cauteloso. También es notable el que este nuevo ataque rompió el patrón de los miércoles, pero empleando encantamientos cortadores otra vez. Lucius claramente planeó este con un número deliberadamente grande de sospechosos, y diferente de los anteriores, pero aparentemente no quiso o no pudo hacerlo sin lo que parece ser un encantamiento favorito del traidor, tal vez la única cosa que hace particularmente bien.

-¿Crees que podamos rastrearlo con eso? –preguntó Draco de repente-. Tal vez Flitwick pueda darnos una lista de estudiantes que sean especialmente buenos con los encantamientos cortadores.

-No puede hacer daño intentarlo –aceptó Severus-. Pero él probablemente sólo sabe con seguridad de los de segundo y tercer año, y el traidor bien puede haber escondido de él ese talento, si está entre ellos. Los encantamientos cortadores no son tan importantes como para que Filius recuerde por años.

-A menos que fuera un talento realmente especial para un estudiante que fuera, por otro lado, débil o poco destacado –corrigió Filch-. Creo que el simple hecho de que recordara lo bien que un estudiante mayor hacía un encantamiento de tercer año debería ser sospechoso.

Severus asintió.

-De acuerdo. Siguientes pasos: comprobar las coartadas de los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de sétimo año, conseguir la lista de maestros en encantamientos cortadores de Filius, observar a Draco interrogar a la armadura.

Draco miró a su amigo con enojo.

-No veo qué hay de divertido al respecto. ¿Qué otros Gryffindors tenemos?

-Louis Harringer –anunció Severus-. El muchacho que no puede distinguir entre un higo encogedor, una cebolla y una cabeza de ajos. Y eso después de seis años enteros de Pociones.

-¿No puede distinguir entre cebolla y ajo? –se asombró Argus.

-Admito que usa lentes muy gruesos –concedió Severus-. Si el problema no incluyera higos encogedores, le diría que mordiera y calculara la diferencia por el sabor, pero no quiero que se envenene.

-¿Cómo se las arregla con alas de mosca y alas de escarabajo? –preguntó Draco, ligeramente curioso.

-¡No! –fue la respuesta inmediata de Severus-. Yo lo hago por él. No puedo arriesgarme a que las meta todas en un mismo frasco, ya que no puedo hacer que las separe por sí mismo. Oh, y luego tenemos a su amigo Hendric el último.

-¿El último?

-Bueno, su verdadero nombre es Hendric Primero, pero siempre termina de último en todo lo que hace. El último en llegar a clase, el último en encontrar pluma y pergamino, el último en copiar la receta, el último en conseguir sus ingredientes, el último en notar que su caldero está a punto de hervir... –Severus suspiró-. Es tan lento que se requiere que el cegatón de Louis le avise cuando no hay agua en su caldero.

-Esa clase suena como un desastre –recalcó Argus-. ¿Por qué nunca habré notado lo peligrosos que son?

-Porque no lo son –dijo Severus con seriedad-. Son sólo un grupo promedio de adolescentes. Es la combinación Gryffindor/Slytherin la que es realmente volátil.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo Filch-. Entonces, ¿la mitad Hufflepuff del grupo es menos problemática?

-No realmente –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Es sólo que tienen diferentes especialidades. Está Boquifloja Rosalind, por ejemplo. Rosalind Monk, oficialmente. No puede dejar de hablar aunque la ubique a ella sola en una fila en el fondo del salón. Nada de lo que dice tiene relevancia alguna, pero la distrae de todo lo importante para el tema.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces con ella? –preguntó Draco, fascinado.

-La hago trabajar con alguien que la ignore por completo, el señor Fundidor, por ejemplo, y la interrogo después de cada explicación que doy a la clase. Recordará después de una segunda explicación, si está lo suficientemente asustada –respondió Severus calmadamente-. Luego está Entrometida Holster. Nombre verdadero, Lisa-Beth Holster. Tiene una increíble habilidad para saber todo lo que sucede en la clase, exceptuando qué fue lo que puso dentro de su caldero. Lo digo en serio. Puede decirte qué estaba hablando Rosalind hace diez minutos y cuándo y dónde traspapeló Alcott los ojos de lagarto, pero no cuáles fueron los últimos ingredientes que agregó a su propia poción.

-Ninguna de esas dos suena como una buena sospechosa –comentó Draco.

-Oh, son lo bastante competentes cuando desean serlo –Severus no estaba de acuerdo-. Pero las dos son hijas de muggles. También lo es Martina, el lexicón ambulante, Horace. Tiene el vocabulario de Granger, pero, desafortunadamente, no tiene su mente lógica. Pero tienes que escucharla con atención para poder darte cuenta de que lo que habla carece de sentido. Catherine "en realidad no estoy aquí" Cree, por otro lado, es extremadamente inteligente y competente, pero demasiado tímida como para abrir la boca y decirle a su compañero que está haciendo algo equivocado. Siempre tengo que estar vigilándola, porque es demasiado tímida para levantar la mano cuando tiene un problema. Pero es la compañera perfecta para Perezosa Linda Extraviado.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de esa? –preguntó Draco, con la pluma dudando sobre el pergamino.

-Linda Extraviado –respondió Severus-. En serio. No es mi culpa que sus padres tengan ese apellido. En cualquier caso, no está extraviada realmente, sólo es demasiado perezosa para hacer nada, pero eso da la señorita Cree la oportunidad de preparar su poción en la forma en que ella sabe que debe hacerse. Luego tenemos a Roland "se me olvidó" Hinks y Sebastián "Soñador" Highflyer. El primero nunca tiene todos sus utensilios, o, si los tiene, puedes apostar que olvidó su tarea, u olvidará algo en la clase cuando se marche. El segundo siempre tiene ideas grandiosas y nada realistas que tiene que poner en práctica pase lo que pase. Luego está Silencio Pat Footer y Lionel Fitter, que no puede distinguir entre "en el sentido de las agujas del reloj" y "en sentido contrario al de las agujas del reloj".

-¿Son todos? –preguntó Draco, mirando al pergamino como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarlo.

-Sí, eso creo –dijo Severus, dudoso, mientras contaba y recontaba rápidamente los nombres-. No, debe haber uno más.

Miró el pergamino con tanta fijeza como Draco.

-¿Qué hay de la rubia aquella que siempre anda tropezando y con barro en los zapatos, aunque no haya llovido en semanas y ni siquiera haya estado afuera? –sugirió Argus-. ¿No es una Hufflepuff de sétimo año?

-Correcto –le sonrió Severus-. Manchada Ines Ivory. Ahora, Draco, ¿todavía quieres interrogar a esa armadura?

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Puede una armadura responder preguntas? ¿Neville ha visto algo? ¿Por qué Nicodemus corrió a la clase de Pociones? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas, todavía). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Severus consigue algunos dulces muggles para hacer experimentos, Draco finalmente interroga a la armadura y Lucius tiene que lidiar con otro desastre en Pociones.


	13. Peluches y una bola de fuego

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Tarde otra vez, con la esperanza de darle a Leena oportunidad de tener el capítulo antes de subirlo. Pero no es su culpa. Apenas terminé la tarde del jueves, dándole a ella demasiado poco tiempo para trabajar. ¡Lo siento, Leena! Y gracias a Iremione por la inspiración para el desastre en Pociones de esta semana.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en fanfiction.net y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 13: PELUCHES Y UNA BOLA DE FUEGO **

Interrogar a una armadura ciertamente fue más difícil de lo que Draco había pensado que sería. Especialmente con Severus y Filch observándolo con aire divertido.

Hasta la Señora Norris había aparecido, saliendo silenciosamente de alguna esquina oscura, para sentarse a los pies del conserje y disfrutar el espectáculo.

Al principio, Draco trató de encantar la armadura de la forma en que Filch lo hacía en Navidad. Los resultados fueron pobres. Aparentemente, un muchacho promedio de dieciséis años no podía hacer todo lo que podía hacer un experimentado profesor de Encantamientos. De alguna manera, Draco sospechaba que debería haber anticipado eso.

Probó unos cuantos encantamientos más sencillos y pronto la armadura estaba recitando poesía para gran diversión de la audiencia.

Draco la miró con enojo.

-¡Alto! –ordenó.

La armadura se detuvo, lo miró y empezó con otra larga balada.

Draco decidió simplemente gritarle sus preguntas, pero la armadura sólo dudaba, lo miraba, y entonces continuaba con su balada.

-Oh, vamos –gritó Draco-. ¡Tienes que saber quién cortó tus cuerdas de seguridad!

La armadura bajó la visera de su yelmo luego de terminar finalmente su balada. Aparentemente, Draco no estaba muy satisfecho con su desempeño. Así que decidió probar algo ligeramente distinto.

-_Frère Jaques, frère Jaques!_ –cantó con toda la fuerza de sus inexistentes pulmones-. _Dorme vous?_

-Por favor, trata de recordar esta mañana –suplicó Draco.

¿Mañana?

-Estas son las mañanitas... –cantó la armadura.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de cantar?! –gritó Draco.

La armadura titubeó de nuevo.

-¿Quién te hechizó para que cayeras sobre Harry Potter? –exigió Draco.

-_Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?_ –replicó la armadura-. _Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind! _

Draco miró a Severus solicitando ayuda.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?  
-_Er hält den Knaben. . ._ –continuó la armadura.  
-_Finite incantatem_ –Severus apuntó a la armadura con su varita casi perezosamente y la hizo callar-. Me sonó como alemán. Debe haber sido Goethe.

-¿Debe haber sido, qué? –preguntó Draco, confundido por el sonido extraño de la palabra.

-Goethe. Un poeta alemán, o algo así –Severus se encogió de hombres-. No me preguntes, tampoco yo hablo alemán.

-Podías al menos haber dejado activo mi encantamiento –Draco suspiró y lo utilizó de nuevo.

-María tenía un corderito –le informó inmediatamente la armadura-. Y dondequiera que María iba, el corderito la seguía…

Severus estalló en carcajadas.

-¡No! –le gritó Draco a la armadura-. Necesito que me digas qué te sucedió hoy.

-_Hallelujah!_ –cantó piadosamente la armadura-. _Hallelujah! Ha – le – lu – jah! _

-Por favor, dime que hay otras palabras en esa canción –suplicó Filch.

Severus tuvo que apoyarse en el conserje para no caerse de la risa.

-¡No, canciones religiosas, no! –siseó enojado Draco. Lucius lo había criado para despreciar completamente a las personas religiosas.

-_Ommm_ –declaró la armadura.

Ahora también Filch estaba riendo y la Señora Norris lucía escandalizada. Con su pelaje completamente erizado, se marchó luciendo como una bola de pelo con patas. Hasta los resoplidos de Greenie le sonaban burlones a Draco.

-De acuerdo, sólo concéntrate en tu karma o lo que sea y deja que tu mente vuelva a la tarde –le dijo Draco a la armadura.

-_Hare Krishna!_ –anunció alegremente la armadura, era claro que estaba feliz de haber encontrado finalmente algo qué decirle a Draco que no fuera rechazado de inmediato.

Filch y Severus tuvieron que sujetarse rápidamente de la pared para no caerse.

-¡Sniff! –protestó Greenie. El muro estaba demasiado cerca de él para su paz mental. Si Severus giraba un poco a la derecha, Greenie sería aplastado.

-Después de la tercera lección, los estudiantes estaban caminando por el corredor. Alguien realizó un encantamiento magnético y tú caíste –informó Draco a la armadura-. ¿Qué aspecto tenía esa persona?

-_Ommmm!_ –declaró la armadura, esta vez con más convicción.

-¿Señor Malfoy? –Flitwick se acercaba a ellos por el corredor-. ¿Se da cuenta de que ya pasó media hora desde el toque de queda?

El profesor de Encantamientos dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Severus y Argus, que todavía estaban riendo y sujetándose del muro.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?

-Trato de interrogar a la armadura –reportó Draco, obedientemente-. Pero Severus no me ayuda y no puedo conseguir que haga algo además de cantar o recitar. Tal vez si usted me ayudara, podría averiguar quién es el traidor.

Flitwick suspiró.

-Señor Malfoy, aunque hechizara a la armadura para hacerla hablar, ella no podría decirle nada acerca del incidente. No estaba hechizada para ser consciente en ese momento, por lo tanto, no tiene memoria de los eventos. ¿No recuerda lo le enseñé sobre encantamientos de conciencia y memoria en tercer año?

Draco sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

-¿No hay posibilidad?

-No la hay –confirmó Flitwick, agitando casualmente su varita en dirección a la armadura, para detener su meditación-. ¿No te lo dijo Severus?

-No me habría escuchado –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Pero queríamos hablar contigo de todos modos.

-¿Hablar conmigo? –preguntó el profesor de Encantamientos, sorprendido-. Tenía a los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws, como ya saben, pero ellos ya habían salido del salón al momento del incidente, mientras que el siguiente grupo no había entrado todavía. No tengo nada que contarles.

-El traidor usó encantamientos cortadores otra vez –explicó Seveurs-. Sospechamos que debe ser una especialidad particular suya, así que nos preguntábamos si podrías decirnos cuáles estudiantes fueron particularmente buenos en eso.

Flitwick meditó por un momento.

-Necesitaré tiempo para hacer una lista –decidió-. Podría darles los nombres de algunos de tercer año, pero tendré que revisar mis viejas notas para los estudiantes mayores.

-¿Nadie que te venga a la mente en este momento? –preguntó Severus, esperanzado-. ¿Algunos que usualmente no fueran particularmente buenos en Encantamientos?

Flitwick sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no es tan inusual el que un estudiante ya conozca el encantamiento antes de que lo hagamos en clase. Especialmente las chicas, porque se usa en costura, así que no me sorprendo cuando hay estudiantes inusualmente buenos con ese encantamiento en particular. Trataré de darte la lista en tu próxima clase. Nada más no te sorprendas si a tu ensayo le crece otro pergamino mientras lo estoy corrigiendo. Y ahora, creo que ustedes dos deben irse a la cama, antes de que Argus y yo nos veamos obligados a restarles puntos.

Draco trotó de vuelta a la sala común luciendo terriblemente decepcionado. Severos ocasionalmente dirigía una mirada interrogante a su silencioso amigo, pero Draco fingía no notarlo.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Neville, después de todo –sugirió Severus finalmente.

-¿En serio? –Draco levantó la mirada.

-Sí, podemos fingir que nada más estamos curiosos. Después de todo, él vio lo que sucedió, ¿no es así? –asintió Severus.

-Entonces, ¿le hablaremos en la clase de Pociones del miércoles?

Severus consideró eso. Draco vería a Neville en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas al día siguiente, pero él no estaría ahí para asegurarse de que Draco no hablara más de lo debido.

-Sí, a menos que podamos conseguirlo durante una de las comidas, ese sería el mejor momento. Lucius ni siquiera lo notará, si hablamos mientras trabajamos.

-Pero Harry nos escuchará –le recordó Draco.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Severus.

-No si puedo evitarlo, creo que puedo encontrar una razón para hacerlo mover su caldero a cualquier otro lugar.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Ya verás –Severus todavía estaba sonriendo-. En este momento, tenemos que revisar nuestras notas. Necesitamos sabes cuáles Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de sétimo año tienen coartadas para los dos primeros ataques.

Remus estaba dirigiendo una discussion acerca de vampiros en la sala común, discusión que había atraído a muchos participantes, a pesar de no haber sido anunciada, y Gregory y Vincent estaban en el dormitorio, jugando poker mágico. Así que Severus y Draco se refugiaron una vez más en el baño con sus notas.

Sólo por si acaso alguien llegara a entrar, se acurrucaron en la última ducha y cerraron la cortina. Nadie se molestaba en probar esa ducha, ya que era bien sabido que no funcionaba. No había funcionado desde los años de Severus como estudiante, tal vez todavía desde mucho antes.

-Listo –dijo Severus, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Los de sétimo año tenían Adivinación y Aritmancia durante el primer incidente. Tendremos que pedirle a Albus las listas de asistencia. Vector nunca nos las daría.

-¿Qué hay del Segundo incidente? –preguntó Draco.

-Hora de estudio –proclamó Severus.

Draco gimió.

-Grandioso. Otro callejón sin salida.

-No realmente –decidió Severus-. Solo tendremos que esperar hasta que Albus nos de esa lista de asistencia.

-También tendrá que interrogar a Trelawney por nosotros –suspiró Draco.

-Alégrate. No quieres tratar personalmente con ella, confía en mí.

-No puede ser tan mala –insistió Draco.

-Bueno, cuando no está prediciendo tu muerte o fingiendo que sabe lo que estás a punto de decirle, es solamente una completa idiota –dijo Severus-. Todo depende de tu definición de "malo", supongo.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Draco, jugando con los poco auxiliadores pergaminos.

-Bueno, podemos irnos a dormir.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

-O podríamos ir abajo y unirnos a la discusión de Remus –continuó Severus-. Parecía interesante.

Encantamientos era su primera clase a la mañana siguiente y Flitwick honró su palabra. Al final de la lección, Severus recibió un ensayo de tarea corregido y una hoja extra de pergamino en la que estaban listados los estudiantes que habían tenido los mejores resultados en encantamientos cortadores por cada una de sus clases.

Severus frunció el ceño mirando la lista todo el camino hasta Historia de la Magia.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Draco cuando notó que Severus había sacado la lista de la gente con la que Stephan se reunía en secreto.

-Traté de hacer referencias cruzadas entre la lista de Flitwick y la de nuestros sospechosos, pero los resultados fueron decepcionantes –respondió Seveurs-. Así que ahora estoy tratando con nuestros adictos. Tal vez Voldemort tiene a alguien trabajando por dinero para drogas.

-¿O trabajando por drogas? –sugirió Draco.

Entonces, sería muy probable que no estuviera en nuestra lista, ya que no tendría que obtener sus drogas por los medios comunes.

-¿Crees que Stephan vende esa cosa en forma independiente? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-La variedad de drogas que vende demuestra que no las produce él mismo, pero quien quiera que sea su contacto exterior, tiene muy buenas conexiones tanto con proveedores muggles como con magos. Eso no me suena como Death Eaters.

-Entonces, ¿quién está en nuestra lista? –presionó Draco.

-En sétimo año, Filius tenía Gryffindor con Slytherin y Ravenclaw con Hufflepuf –reportó Severus-. Los mejores resultados del primero grupo fueron los de Katie Bell; en el segundo, los de Catherine Cree.

-¿Una Hufflepuff por encima de los Ravenclaws? –notó Draco.

-Encantamientos cortadores –le recordó Severus secamente-. Es más probable que los Hufflepuffs hagan mucha más costura que los Slytherins, y Filius también señaló que Catherine siempre fue una de las mejores estudiantes en su clase. Talento, interés y práctica combinados probablemente son los responsables por sus buenos resultados. En nuestra clase, Filius mencionó a Susan Bones y, predeciblemente, a Hermione Granger en el grupo Gryffindor/Ravenclaw.

-De acuerdo, eso lo creo –decidió Draco-. Granger siempre tiene que ser la primera en todo y Bones ciertamente me da algo de competencia en Encantamientos.

-Y también hace mucha costura –confirmó Severus-. ¿Has visto esos pequeños juguetes que los Hufflepuffs usan en sus llaveros?

-¿Los tejones de peluche y los conejos, y esas cosas?

-Sip, son principalmente regalos de Susan, aunque ocasionalmente los hace también por encargo –dijo Severus-. Pero no los vende, según he escuchado. Sólo los hace por diversión.

Draco parpadeó.

-Estoy seguro de que muchas chicas estarían dispuestas a pagar por ellos. Tal vez incluso algunos de los niños más pequeños, si hiciera animales un poco más masculinos, o leones para los Gryffindors, águilas para los Ravenclaws. Podría haber incluso un mercado para serpientes para llaveros en Slytherin.

-Bueno, ahí tienes cómo son los Hufflepuffs –sonrió Severus-. En quinto año tenemos... adivina quién.

-¿Cuáles son las combinaciones?

-Slytherin/Ravenclaw y Gryffindor/Hufflepuff –sonrió Severus.

Draco presintió una trampa. Las combinaciones, aparentemente, no eran importantes para responder la pregunta, así que eso debería significar...

-¿Ginny?

-Precisamente. Tiene sentido también. La mayoría de la ropa de los Weasley pasa de un niño a al siguiente y con tantos de ellos debe haber mucha costura que hacer.

-Los chicos Weasley frecuentemente hacen sus propias costuras –comentó Draco-. Vi a Charlie coser una rotura en su túnica en Rumania y Ginny me dijo que su les enseñó a todos a coser desde pequeños.

-Eso le da una ventaja –sonrió Severus-. La maestra en encantamientos cortadores del grupo Slytherin/Ravenclaw no es otra que Luna Lovegood. Nuevamente, tiene sentido, ya que perdió asu madre siendo muy pequeña y su padre probablemente no tiene mucho tiempo para hacer muchas labores caseras. En cuarto año tenemos Slytherin con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con Gryffindor. En el primer grupo, la mejor fue Diana Bardon, quien, desafortunadamente, ya está libre de sospecha; en el segundo, Sandra Invers, libre de sospecha ella también. ¿Notas un patrón?

-¿La más sospechosa, entonces, sería Katie Bell? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Simplemente por estar en el equipo de Quidditch y haber tenido Pociones antes del incidente de ayer, sí –confirmó Seveurs-. Para hacer más grande todavía el problema, ninguna de ellas está tampoco en nuestra lista de adictos.

-¿Un callejón sin salida, entonces? –suspiró Draco.

-No del todo. Todavía tenemos que comprobar las coartadas de Catherina y Katie para este primer incidente –le recordó Severus-. Si no tienen ninguna, la información podría ser relevante, después de todo.

-Entonces, a continuación tenemos que habalr con Dumbledore –comprendió Draco-. Y tal vez podamos conseguir a Neville a la hora del almuerzo.

-Dumbledore primero –decidió Severus-. Si Neville pudiera señalar al traidor, ya lo habría hecho por su propia cuenta. Albus puede al menos descontar a algunos sospechosos por nosotros.

Desafortunadamente, no pudieron conseguir al director antes del almuerzo y tuvieron que esperar hasta después de comer.

-Osos Gummy –dijo Severus a la gárgola cuando llegaron afuera de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-¡¿Gu... qué?! –Draco lo miró con sorpresa.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no escojo las contraseñas de Albus.

-Pensé que generalmente eran dulces, no animales exóticos –comentó Draco, en un tono que quedaba a medio camino entre afirmación y pregunta.

Severus se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Tal vez eso son. Nunca he escuchado antes nombrar a un oso gummy, así que podría ser cualquier cosa.

-¿Ni siquiera como ingrediente para pociones? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo. Nunca había esperado que hubiera algo en el mundo mágico que Severus no conociera.

-No, puedo preguntarle a Albus y conseguir algunos para experimentar –dijo Severus ligeramente-. Podemos ponerlos en la sopa de Potter. Tal vez entonces deje de crear fenómenos climáticos.

-¿Pedirme que te consiga qué? –preguntó el director, aparentemente había escuchado el final de su conversación.

-Osos gummy –respondió Draco, obedientemente.

Albus guiñó un ojo, sonrió, abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacó una bolsita multicolor.

-Bueno, aquí tienes –dijo, y se la entregó a Draco.

Draco aceptó la bolsa, titubeante. Ciertamente tenía escrito "Osos Gummy" en el exterior y parte de ella era transparente, así que pudo echarle una mirada también al contenido. ¡Eran figuras de ositos en diferentes colores!

Tocó algunos de ellos con un dedo a través de la bolsa, pero no reaccionaron.

-No te preocupes, no huirán –le aseguró Dumbledore-. Son hechos por muggles, así que no tienen ningún encantamiento que los haga moverse. Deberías probar los rojos. Son los mejores. Aunque los verdes son muy buenos también.

Draco miró a Severus buscando ayuda.

-Gracias, Albus –dijo Severus con una leve sonrisa burlona a su amigo, quien nunca se había enfrentado al director en una de sus fases guiñadoras-. Los probaremos y también veremos qué pueden hacer en el laboratorio. Pero en este momento necesitamos tu ayuda con un asunto más urgente.

-Ah, sí, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –el director todavía estaba haciendo guiños, pero al menos ya no para Draco.

-Necesitamos saber cuáles Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors de sétimo año toman Adivinación y cuáles Aritmancia.

-¿Todos ellos? –preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido.

-Sí, todos ellos, sólo para estar seguros –confirmó Severus-. Ninguno me parece realmente sospechoso, pero estaban libres durante el segundo incidente y tenían selectivas durante el primero.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Déjame ver.

Para sorpresa de Draco, el director sacó un gran libro de su estante en lugar de conseguir un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, sorprendido, mientras Dumbledore movía su varita sobre el libro.

-El libro de estudiantes de Hogwarts –explicó el director mientras lo abría-. Contiene la información de los estudiantes que asisten a la escuela en este momento, y aquí los tenemos: Gryffindor, sétimo año, Sr. Alcott, Andy: Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, Sr. Barnes, Robert, Aritmancia y Runas antiguas, Srita. Bell, Katherine, Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Sr. Primero, Hendric, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles. Me pregunto quién de estos es tu primer sospechoso.

-Bueno, esta es la primera vez –sonrió Severus.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Dumbledore, distraído.

-Hendric el Último siendo el primero en algo –declaró Severus.

-Ya veo –contestó el director y Draco se preguntó si realmente conocería el hábito de Hendric de llegar tarde a todo, o si simplemente no quería preguntar-. Señor Harringer, Luis, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles, Srita. Humperding, Berenice, lo mismo, Sr. Fundidor, Zachary, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-De alguna manera, me parece que él es un candidato ligeramente más probable –murmuró Severus.

-¿Por qué? Creí que era demasiado torpe –Draco levantó la mirada de su lista de sospechosos.

-Tal vez no es tan torpe en Encantamientos como lo es en Pociones –sugirió Severus-. Nuestro traidor no ha usado una sola poción en sus ataques hasta el momento.

-Señorita Mille, Anita, Adivinación y Runas Antiguas –continuó Dumbledore-. Señorita Scattering, Eudora, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles. ¿Creen que sea probable que un alumna que toma Estudios Muggles sea nuestra traidora?

Severus se encogió de hombres.

-Puede haber tomado la clase para aprender más sobre el enemigo, o tal vez sus opiniones han cambiado desde tercer año.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Eso es todo, entonces, ya que la Srita. Spinet, Alicia toma Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sigamos con los Hufflepuffs.

El director dio vuelta a una página y Draco pudo vislumbrar el tejón de Hufflepuff por un momento antes de que la página terminara de descender y ya sólo Dumbledore pudiera verla.

-Señorita Cree, Catherine, Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas –anunció el viejo mago-. Señor Fitter, Lionel, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles.

-Dime, ¿Pat Footer está en los mismos grupos? –sonrió Severus.

-Sí, efectivamente –confirmó Dumbledore-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es la única razón por la que puedo imaginarme a Lionel Fitter en una materia tan difícil como Runas Antiguas –Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo –sonrió Dumbledore-. Señorita Extraviado, Linda, Adivinación y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Sr. Higflyer, Sebastián, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada –dijo Severus entre risitas-. Adivinación le queda demasiado bien al señor Highflyer.

Dumbledore contempló por un momento a los muchachos tratar de contener la risa, luego volvió a la lista-. Señor Hinks, Roland, Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles, Srita Hollster, Liselotte-Elisabeth, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Liselotte? –Draco sacudió la cabeza, asombrado.

-Uno alemán –respondió Dumbledore obedientemente-. En realidad, un nombre compuesto por Lisa, diminutivo de la versión alemana de Elisabeth, y Lotte, diminutivo de Charlotta.

-¿Elisabeth-Charlotta-Elisabeth? –ponderó Draco.

-Así parece –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Pero debe haber estado en Adivinación, así que probablemente es inocente de todos modos. Por favor, continúa, Albus.

-Un nombre inusual no hace a nadie sospechoso, espero –comentó el director, pero continuo de todos modos-. Señorita Horace, Martina, Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles. Aquí hay una sospechosa para ustedes. Señorita Ivory, Ines, Aritmancia y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y la Srita. Monk, Rosalind, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Severus contempló un momento la lista de Draco, y la reacomodó con una rápida serie de encantamientos.

Draco contempló los nombres de Hendric Primero, Zachary Fundidor y Eudora Scattering subir hasta quedar justo bajo Stephan LaCroix y Maximius Mattels en lo alto de la lista. Segundos después, Lionel Fitter, Pat Footer, Martina Horace y Rosalinda Monk siguieron el mismo camino.

-¿Crees que Sybill todavía recuerde algo del primer incidente? –preguntó al director, quien solo se encogió de hombros-. Si es así, trata de preguntarle otra vez si Alcott, Harringer, Humperding, Miller, Hollster, Extraviado y Higflyer estaban presentes o dejaron la clase en algún momento. Nos encargaremos nosotros mismos de los estudiantes de Artimancia.

-Pero no en este momento –advirtió Dumbledore-. Justo ahora sera mejor que vayan a clase.

Ginny suspiró. Era cosa de su mala suerte el que los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs tuvieran clase doble de Pociones los martes inmediatamente después de almorzar, decidió. El peor momento posible, en su opinión, ya que, por alguna razón, era usualmente el momento en que Lucius decidía hacer un verdadero intento por enseñar.

-Hoy prepararemos una solución paralizante –anunció tan pronto como el último estudiante hubo entrado por la puerta-. Por favor, no llenen sus calderos con agua, ya que la base de esta poción es aceite.

Ginny se estremeció mientras visiones de aceite hirviendo salpicando a estudiantes desprevenidos volaban por su mente. ¡No era extraño que esa poción no estuviera en su libro de texto! Pero no podía decirle a él que eso sonaba peligroso, ¿o sí?

De todos modos levantó la mano. El profesor Malfoy parecía favorecerla levemente, después de todo. Aparentemente, la amenaza de Draco de salir con Hermione todavía tenía efectos residuales.

-¿No es eso un poco caro para un ejercicio escolar? –preguntó cuando la señaló con una inclinación de cabeza-. Quiero decir, hay veinte estudiantes en su clase, cada uno de los cuales necesitará al menos dos litros de aceite y al final simplemente tiraremos todo.

-Puede ser un poco caro, pero tienen que aprender las precauciones necesarias para trabajar con pociones con base de aceite –declaró Lucius-. Verán, para que esta poción realmente tenga algún efecto mágico, se requiere un encantamiento conductor especial. Desafortunadamente, ese encantamiento jamás debe entrar en contacto con agua o con sus cuerpos. De otro modo, serán golpeados como por un rayo.

Un nervioso gritito se escuchó desde alguna parte en el fondo, donde se sentaban los Hufflepuffs.

-No se preocupen, el encantamiento forma una especie de red que tiene un distintivo brillo plateado. Serán capaces de verla con facilidad y evitar las líneas una vez que esté colocado –trató de calmarlos Lucius-. Les recomiendo que consigan ahora todos los ingredientes que van a necesitar, para que no haya mucho movimiento alrededor del encantamiento.

Ginny tragó saliva, esforzándose por calmar sus miedos. "No va a pasar nada" trató de convencerse a sí misma. "Al menos nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda arreglar. Sólo unas cuantas quemaduras menores. Nada más tienes que ser cuidadosa"

Revisó dos veces su lista de ingredientes, y luego lo hizo una vez más para estar segura, antes de llevarlos a la mesa de trabajo que compartía ese día con Colin Creevey, porque él había tenido alguna especie de desacuerdo con su mejor amigo. No tener una mejor amiga en tu año era una verdadera molestia. Ginny siempre tenía que trabajar con quien no tuviera compañero.

¡Si tan solo tuviera Pociones con Ravenclaw en lugar de Hufflepuff! Entonces habría podido trabajar con Luna Lovegood quien realmente casi le simpatizaba, aunque fuera un poco rara.

Colin la miró con el ceño fruncido. Salir con Draco no había mejorado exactamente su relación con sus compañeros Gryffindors.

La clase observaba un poco ansiosamente mientras Lucius realizaba el encantamiento, dibujando con su varita extrañas líneas plateadas en el aire. Lentamente, se movió de caldero en caldero hasta que las líneas recorrían todo el salón.

Ginny no pensaba que parecieran fáciles de evitar, en absoluto.

Ayudó a Colin a verter el aceite en su caldero y él, reluctantemente, le devolvió el favor. Oh, cómo le gustaría ser tan popular como Mariah Earson, dos filas detrás de ella.

Mariah estaba trabajando con Nina Ellis ese día. La semana pasada había sido Ambrosia Fundidor. Ambas chicas aseguraban ser la mejor amiga de Mariah.

Ese día Ambrosia se había visto forzada a trabajar con Bibiana Morris, la cuarta y más callada miembro del cuarteto. Por supuesto que eso debía ser mejor que trabajar con esa fea pequeña chica Ginny Weasley que nunca tenía dinero para gastar en dulces y bebidas para sus compañeras de dormitorio.

Ginny frunció el ceño y se concentró en añadir las bayas de dragón en su poción sin hacer que el aceite salpicara. Si alguien se quemaba ese día, sería mejor que no fuera ella. Los demás al menos tenían alguien que les llevara las tareas, si tenían que quedarse en la enfermería por varios días.

En la mesa a su derecha, Ulric Keaton y Walter Ermaine estaban teniendo alguna clase de discusión. Walter lanzó con enojo su próximo ingrediente al caldero y el aceite salpicó su mano.

Walter gritó y saltó apartándose de su caldero y chocando con Ulric.

Por un momento pareció que eso era todo lo que iba a pasar, pero entonces Ulric perdió su batalla por recuperar el equilibrio. En la caída, una de sus manos agarró accidentalmente el cucharón en el caldero de Ambrosia y su contenido se derramó sobre los ordenados ingredientes en la mesa de Ambrosia, ocasionando que una bola de fuego surgiera de allí y fuera a estrellarse en el muro detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Lucius se agrandaron mientras surgía agua del nuevo agujero en la pared, ésta extinguía el fuego y empezaba a rezumar por el muro. Su cara se volvió todavía más blanca de lo usual y él se quedó parado justo ahí frente a Grinny, congelado y mirado mirando al agua.

Los estudiantes gritaron. Ginny escuchó otro salpicón detrás de ella. El agua estaba empezando a formar un charco en el suelo que crecía lenta, pero seguramente, hacia las líneas plateadas. ¿A cuál iba a alcanzar primero? ¿O uno de los aterrorizados estudiantes chocaría con una de las líneas mucho antes de que el agua las alcanzara?

-El encantamiento –estaba murmurando Lucius para sí-. Quitar el encantamiento –pero seguía sin moverse.

-_Finite incantatem!_ –gritó Ginny con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, agitando su varita en un movimiento quizá ligeramente exagerado. Sólo podia rezar para el que el nada familiar encantamiento en forma de red respondiera a ese otro encantamiento y no requiriera un contrahechizo específico.

Durante un latido, pensó que no sucedería nada, entonces la red plateada relampagueó y desapareció.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero Lucius todavía estaba como una estatua y algunos estudiantes todavía gritaban. Walter estaba gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Silencio! –gritó Ginny. Ojos sorprendidos se volvieron hacia ella-. ¡Colin, Lara! –escogió a dos estudiantes que lucían moderadamente calmados y estaban en lugares opuestos del salón-. ¡Usen _extinguo_ con los fuegos antes de que los calderos rebosen! Ulric, ¿estás lastimado?

El muchacho la miró con asombro por un Segundo.

-No, solo me quemé un poco la mano con metal caliente.

-¡Entonces, lleva a Walter a la enfermería! –ordenó Ginny. No parecía que el muchacho pudiera hacerlo por sí solo, a juzgar por la forma en que hacía muecas y lloraba de dolor-. ¡Nala, Herb, traten de hacer un _reparo_ con la tubería de agua! –los dos Hufflepuffs estaban amenazando con entrar en pánico otra vez, así que Ginny escogió la primera tarea en la que pudo pensar-. Mariah y Nina, desvanezcan las pociones.

Ginny escogió para esa tarea a dos estudiantes que ella sabía que ya dominaban la nueva transfiguración.

-¿Hay alguien más lastimado?

La oreja de Janus McGregor estaba sangrando y dos Hufflepuffs habían chocado sus cabezas y ahora tenían dolor de cabeza.

Ginny decidió que podían ir por sí solos a la enfermería y envió a Bibiana con Filch para conseguir estropajos y baldes mientras ponía al resto de la clase a rescatar los ingredientes de pociones, bolsas, libros, pergaminos y plumas.

Lucius se dejó caer en su silla y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

La petición de elementos de limpieza para el calabozo de Pociones trajo a Filch corriendo con varios elfos domésticos. Ginny, gustosamente, permitió que el conserje se hiciera cargo y pronto el salón estuvo completamente restaurado.

-¡Detención, Creevey! –Lucius cerró la lección.

-Eso fue pensar bien, Ginny –Nala le sonrió mientras salían-. Si no hubieras reaccionado tan rápido, alguien podría haber salido seriamente herido. Nos salvaste.

Ginny le sonrió agradecida, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No debería haber tenido que hacerlo. Si Malfoy hubiera hecho su trabajo, no habría sido necesario. Si Snape hubiera estado aquí...

-Si Snape hubiera estado ahí, jamás habría pasado, porque él nunca se habría arriesgado a tener en el salón veinte calderos de aceite hirviendo, sin mencionar un encantamiento que puede matarte tejido entre nuestros escritorios –concordó Nala-. Tal vez incluso habría sido capaz de detener esa bola de fuego.

-Todo lo que habría tenido que hacer habría sido evitar que Ulric cayera o desvanecer la poción de Ambrosia antes de que alcanzara sus ingredientes –dijo Ginny-. La clase de cosas que Snape hace todo el tiempo.

-Y nosotros siempre habíamos pensado que era malo por hacer desaparecer una poción entera sólo por haber derramado un poco –Nala sacudió la cabeza-. Cuando en realidad estaba protegiéndonos de accidentes desagradables-

-Sí –Ginny miró hacia el suelo, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada-. Creo que Draco tiene razón acerca de Snape, después de todo.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Nala con curiosidad.

-Draco –la cara de Ginny se iluminó-. Mi novio. Está en Slytherin, ¿sabes?, así que conoce a Snape muy bien.

-¡Oh, cierto! –comprendió Nala-. Debe ser ese guapo muchacho rubio que llegó a rescatarte cuando explotó aquel plato. ¡Eso fue tan romántico! Pero creo que lo conocería, si estuviera en nuestro año.

-Está en sexto –admitió Ginny.

-¡Oh, guau! Un novio mayor. ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó Nala-. Y además es muy bien parecido. Apuesto a que podría tener a cualquier chica de su mismo año, si quisiera. Realmente debe amarte mucho.

Ginny se sonrojó. Nunca había comprendido el buen partido que era Draco.

-Me gusta lo dulce que es conmigo. Incluso dibujó mi retrato y siempre está para mí cuando me siento triste –trató de explicar.

Nala suspiró.

-Quisiera que mi novio fuera un poco más como eso, pero creo que eso es lo que me gano por salir con un Ravenclaw. No tienen nada de fuego y siempre están enterrados en un libro y perdidos para el mundo cuando los necesitas... Ah, pero una vez logré arrastrarlo fuera de la biblioteca.

Ginny se mordió el labio. Nala parecía realmente agradable y en verdad estaba conversando con ella. Si tan solo no cometiera un error ahora. ¿Cómo mostrarle a Nala que realmente quería conversar con ella y no simplemente presumir a Draco?

-Qué lindo tejón de peluche –Ginny señaló con la cabeza el pequeño juguete que colgaba del cierre de la bolsa de libros de Nala.

-¿Uh? Oh, te refieres a mi llavero de tejón –el rostro de Nala se iluminó-. Es un regalo de una amiga. Es muy talentosa, ¿verdad?

-¿Es hecho a mano? –dijo Ginny, honestamente sorprendida-. Es increíble. Luce todavía mejor que los que venden en Hogsmeade.

-Oh, sí, a mi amiga le encanta coser. Casi todos en Hufflepuff tienen uno. Apuesto a que te haría uno también, si le dices cuánto te gustaron.

-Pero no puedo simplemente acercarme a alguien a quien no conozco y pedirle que haga algo así. Debe tomarle días hacer uno –Ginny se sonrojó otra vez.

-No te preocupes, a ella le encanta –le aseguró Nala-. Pero si no quieres hacerlo de repente, puedo presentártela y pueden hacer amistad primero –su cara se iluminó todavía más-. Podrías venir a nuestra sesión de narrativa esta noche después de la cena. Entonces te presentaré a todas mis amigas. Por favor, dime que vendrás. Será grandioso. Sé que una sesión de contar historias suena un poco aburrido –esta vez fue Nala quien se sonrojó.

-Oh, me encantará asistir –le aseguró Ginny.

Ginny se sintió como si estuviera caminando en las nubes todo el camino hasta Transfiguraciones. A pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de McGonagall, escogió el asiento justo detrás del de Nala en el lado Hufflepuff de la clase.

La pequeña, callada Olivia Mason sonrió alegremente cuando Ginny se sentó junto a ella y Ginny empezó a pensar al respecto. Olivia siempre le había parecido una parte del grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff, pero con frecuencia terminaba sentándose sola. ¿Podía ser que también hubiera estado sintiéndose sola todos esos años?

Ginny decidió que ese sería su lugar en la clase de Transfiguraciones a partir de ese momento. Olivia ciertamente era mejor compañera que Ulric, con quien terminaba trabajando normalmente, porque ninguno de los amigos de ella quería soportar las malas transfiguraciones que hacía él.

No era que Ulric fuera un mal compañero, por supuesto, Ginny trató de convencerse a sí misma. Era nada más que había tenido unos cuantos muy infortunados accidentes en Transfiguraciones y podía ser realmente desagradable al respecto.

Eso, y además Olivia era una chica. Simplemente parecería menos que era una paria si se sentaba regularmente junto a otra chica, casi como si realmente fueran amigas.

Tal vez incluso, con el tiempo, pudieran llegar a ser amigas, se atrevió a desear Ginny. No tenían que ser mejores amigas. Ginny se conformaría con apenas que fueran un poco amigas, apenas un poco más que ser tolerada.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Ginny se convertirá en parte de la pandilla Hufflepuff? ¿Cómo reaccionará Draco ante sus nuevas amigas? ¿Y por qué el traidor siempre usa encantamientos cortadores? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Severus probablemente dará uso a sus Osos Gummy, Draco verá cumplido su deseo de interrogar a Neville, y realmente no sé qué estará tramando Lucius, todavía. Esperemos que no termine destruyendo la escuela.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Los "Osos Gummy" son conocidos en Costa Rica como "ositos de gomitas", pero no sé si el término "gomitas" es de uso general en los países hispanos, por lo que me pareció mejor no traducir el nombre original. Las gomitas son dulces hechos con gelatina más o menos endurecida, de colores variados y generalmente con sabores de frutas; casi siempre están espolvoreadas con azúcar (aunque los ositos, en particular, raramente incluyen eso). También hubo una serie de dibujos animados de Disney (durante los años ochenta) titulada "The Gummy Bears", pero esa es otra historia XD


	14. Osos gummy y malos olores

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Sé que es tarde y hoy no es viernes ni sábado. No, hoy es el 24 de diciembre y es cuando los austriacos celebramos la Navidad. Sip, habrá regalas para mí bajo el árbol esta noche. (Nope, nada de calcetines, nada de abrir los regalos mañana por la mañana). Así que este capítulo es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Ojalá les guste.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 14: OSOS GUMMY Y MALOS OLORES **

La profesora Vector resultó ser una decepción. Todos los estudiantes de Artimancia estuvieron presentes y la estudiante que había ido al baño al comienzo de la lección era una chica Ravenclaw hija de muggles.

-Larissa –ofreció la profesora Vector-. Larissa Erold. Dudo mucho que ella matara a nadie.

Severus solo pudo asentir confirmando eso. La chica era una inofensiva rata de biblioteca que tendía a molestarse ante la menor señal de discordia en el salón. Era casi más pacifista que los Hufflepuffs.

-Eso deja solo la clase de Trelawney –recalcó Draco cuando Severus le reportó sus resultados.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-No puedo quitarme esta sensación de que nos falta algo. Hay alguna pista o sospechoso que hemos pasado por alto, pero definitivamente no es Larissa Erold.

-¿Quieres volver con los de sétimo año? –sugirió Draco-. Podríamos agregar los Ravenclaws a la lista.

-No, no creo que sean los Ravenclaws. Ya tenemos a Neel Ferris en la lista –Severus suspiró-. ¿Tal vez será algo acerca de los Hufflepuffs?

Lo que fuera, no dejó en paz a Severus a lo largo de la clase de Runas Antiguas. Pero, afortunadamente, al profesor Rosetta no le molestó el que estuviera distraído. Al menos eso evitaba que iniciara discusiones con Hermione Granger, quien ya era bastante mala por sí sola.

Durante la clase de Latín, Severus incluso comenzó a bosquejar un mapa del castillo, tratando de calcular el tiempo que le habría tomado a cada estudiante el llegar al corredor de Transfiguraciones desde cualesquiera clase en que hubieran estado antes del ataque. Aun corriendo todo el camino, el traidor no podría haber regresado al salón de Pociones antes de comenzar la siguiente lección. Tenía que haber estado en escena para empujar la armadura.

Si todavía tenía sus libros en el salón de Pociones, el siguiente grupo en entrar lo habría notado. Había espacio suficiente en la vieja cocina, pero Filch no había proporcionado muchas mesas, así que probablemente alguien habría necesitado la mesa del traidor.

Eso significaba que el traidor tendría que haber llevado consigo su bolsa al salir de Pociones. Eso excluía idas al baño o estar lastimado como excusas para salir. Un estudiante que en verdad necesitara la asistencia de Poppy al punto de no poder esperar hasta después de clase no se habría molestado en recoger sus libros y, usualmente, tampoco habría ido solo. Sus compañeros encontrarían eso extraño y lo recordarían depués, cuando oyeran sobre el ataque a Potter. Y no te llevas tu bolsa contigo cuando se espera que regreses en un minuto o dos para continuar tu trabajo, como habría sido el caso con un estudiante que saliera para ir al baño.

Así, que ¿cuáles razones no problemáticas quedaban para llevase la bolsa?

Severus rechazó la idea del director o algún maestro pidiera la presencia inmediata del estudiante. Eso requeriría un cómplice fuera del salón para fingir ser el profesor y hacer la solicitud, más probablemente vía flu, ya que el correo de lechuzas rara vez era usado entre profesores y el presentarse en el salón necesitaría un disfraz realmente bueno y una excelente actuación. Una cara en las llamas podía ser confundida fácilmente con la de otra persona, si los interlocutores no estaban frente a frente y la conversación podía ser realizada en voz tan baja que los estudiantes no pudieran enterarse de qué se había dicho realmente.

Pero la llamada atraería la curiosidad de los otros estudiantes y ellos de seguro harían preguntas después.

La excusa más simple para salir sería el final de la lección, por supuesto, ¿pero eso dejaría suficiente tiempo como para llegar al corredor de Transfiguraciones?

En una carrera a toda velocidad, tal vez, decidió Severus. ¿Pero en qué forma podía el traidor haber sabido cuándo pasaría Harry frente a la armadura? Si Harry había salido de clase al mismo tiempo que el traidor, ya habría pasado ante la trampa preparada para cuando el traidor estuviera en posición, aunque estuviera caminando despacio.

¿Un cómplice, para impedir que Harry saliera demasiado pronto de la clase de Encantamientos? Definitivamente no el profesor Flitwick.

¿Otro estudiante, entonces? Un compañero Gryffindor habría tenido que tomar el mismo camino que Harry, así que podrían haber estado conversando. El resto de la clase había sido de Ravenclaws, mientras que el traidor, de haber estado en Pociones, habría tenido que ser un Hufflepuff o un Gryffindor. Severus dudaba que alguno de ellos confiara tanto en un miembro de otra Casa como para asistir en un homicidio.

A menos que, por supuesto, dicho miembro de otra Casa fuera un hermano. Pero, hasta donde sabía, ninguno de los de sétimo año tenía hermanos en sexto.

Eso dejaba la clase que estaba entrando a Encantamientos, los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de quinto año. Pero una gran parte de dicha clase había estado en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y casi todos los demás, en Estudios Muggles. Ninguno de los dos grupos habría podido tener la garantía de llegar a tiempo para atrapar a Harry y todo el quinto año esta libre de sospechas.

De todos modos, no podía hacer daño comprobar cuáles estudiantes de quinto año no tomaban ni Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas ni Estudios Muggles.

Justo mientras entraban al salón de Pociones, a Severus se le ocurrió otra posibilidad. Si el traidor había estado trabajando en una de las mesas del fondo, cerca de los pilares, o en una de las muchas esquinas oscuras de la habitación, podría simplemente haber empacado en silencio y ocultado su bolsa detrás del pilar, o en la esquina, antes de excusarse e ir al baño.

La bolsa habría estado fuera del camino, así que nadie la habría notado estando sola y silenciosa en la oscuridad y, ya que Lucius habría estado involucrado en el plan, el traidor podría haber vuelto a recogerla después de que todos los estudiantes se hubieran ido. Si hubiera dejado oculta en alguna parte cerca una segunda bolsa con los objetos absolutamente indispensables para su siguiente clase ni siquiera habría estado en peligro de mostrarse no equipado para la lección, y tenía que haber sabido que las clases se cancelarían pronto de todos modos. Una bolsa vacía habría bastado para engañar a la gente y hacerle creer que tenía consigo sus libros.

Esa idea también hablaba en contra de usar cortinas para crear pequeños espacios extra en su salón, pensó Severus. Sería todavía más fácil esconder un objeto empujándolo tras una cortina y fuera de la vista.

Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo hablaremos con Neville? –preguntó el muchacho, ansiosamente.

Severus le dirigió una mirada de contrariedad.

-Después de que nos deshagamos de Potter. Ahora, trata de comportarte con naturalidad.

Prepararon sus calderos y Severus dejó salir a Greenie, quien fue de inmediato a explorar la mesa. Estaban ahí todas las deliciosas golosinas usuales e interesantes partes de plantas, los desagradables calderos calientes, ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido a evitar olfatearlos, los extraños objetos de metal y vidrio, el ocasional libro encuadernado en cuero y... ¿Qué era ese olor?

Greenie siguió su nariz hasta encontrar una extraña sustancia suave que era casi como tela, pero ligeramente más firme, y hacía extraños sonidos al ser tocada. Y formaba una bolsa llena de pequeñas cosas coloridas que olían en una forma inusual, pero nada mala. Debido a su largo tiempo entre humanos, un año completo, de hecho, Greenie había aprendido muchas cosas. Entre ellas estaba el conocimiento de que muchas cosas extrañas eran comestibles, aun cuando la mayoría de los erizos no esperaría que lo fueran.

Si algo no olía mal, no huía y no estaba caliente, una forma de explorarlo más atentamente era morderlo.

Al azar, Greenie escogió un objeto naranja y le dio una mordida. Tenía un sabor extraño, pero Greenie ya había comida cosas tan extrañas como chocolate y galletas. Esto no era tan diferente. Terminó el objeto con otro mordisco.

-¡Greenie! –gritó Draco y lo apartó rápidamente-. ¡Severus, se comió un oso gummy!

-¿Sniff? –preguntó Greenie, mirando sorprendido la palidez de Draco.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey –dijo Draco después de mirar por un momento los pequeños ojos verde oscuro del erizo.

Severus parpadeó, miró a Greenie, la bolsa de osos gummy, y luego a Draco.

-¿Por qué? Albus dijo que son comestibles y Greenie nunca antes ha tenido problemas digestivos. Ni siquiera después de morder nuestros libros y envolturas de ranas de chocolate. No creo que un osito gummy vaya a hacerle daño.

Draco tomó aire profundamente y se sintió muy estúpido.

-De todos modos, no deberíamos dejar que se coma nuestro nuevo proyecto de Pociones –declaró.

-Probablemente no –aceptó Severus luego de un momento de contemplar la bolsa de osos gummy-. Podría ser que no consiguiéramos más de estos, después de todo. Trae una silla extra y ponlos ahí.

A diferencia del grupo Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw, el grupo de Pociones Slytherin/Gryffindor de sexto año siempre tenía sillas extra disponibles, lo cual era muy práctico si necesitabas una mesa más para ingredientes extra, o una jaula de erizo. Pero no tenía nada que ver con los Slytherins. Era la clase de Gryffindor, con sólo ocho estudiantes, la que era inusualmente pequeña. Normalmente, cada Casa recibía diez, a veces hasta doce estudiantes, cada año, pero, por alguna razón, su año había sido uno inusualmente débil.

Severus asumió que eso era debido a que habían nacido durante el final de la guerra contra Voldemort. Eran muchos los que habían muerto antes de tener hijos, mientras que otros habían tenido hijos que murieron junto con ellos. Y, pensándolo de nuevo, otros probablemente habían decidido no tener hijos durante la guerra.

Esa teoría también explicaba por qué los grupos de cuarto año eran particularmente grandes. Después de la caída de Voldemort, el futuro había parecido perfecto para los niños. Pocas personas esperaban que Voldemort fuera a regresar y parecía que los niños nacidos entonces podrían aspirar a una vida feliz y larga de paz y seguridad. Algunas veces, Severus se preguntaba lo que sentirían sus padres ahora que Voldemort había vuelto y la segunda guerra había empezado antes de que sus hijos siquiera presentaran los OWLs.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos ante los osos gummy.

-Un regalo del director –respondió Severus, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aparentemente, alguna clase de dulces muggles, pero los trajimos para probar sus usos mágicos.

-¿Usos mágicos? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido-. ¿De dulces?

-Hay una poción médica muy común que requiere tres ranas de chocolate como ingredientes –señaló Severus.

-¿Uh? –dijo Draco.

-Oh, nada que tú conozcas, pero estoy seguro de que todas las chicas están familiarizadas con la poción –sonrió Severus.

-Si es una poción tan común, ¿por qué todavía no la hemos preparado en clase? –preguntó Harry mientras lanzaba a su poción un puñado de mandrágora disparejamente cortada.

Severus se estremeció al ver eso, preguntándose hasta dónde podría llegar Harry sin otro desastre aunque él no saboteara su sopa.

-¿Crees que les permitiría preparar algo que incluye chocolate? Ron probablemente se habría comido toda la reserva antes de que el agua empezara a hervir en sus calderos. Un completo desperdicio de ingredientes.

A pesar del hecho de que probablemente se suponía que debía defender a su mejor amigo, Harry no pudo reprimir un gruñido divertido.

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a determinar las cualidades mágicas de los osos de hule? –preguntó Neville, tocando con el índice un oso amarillo que había rodado fuera de la bolsa cuando Draco la puso aparte.

-Podría probar poniendo uno en mi sopa como ingrediente para dar sabor –sugirió Harry.

Severus lo miró con disgusto.

-No puedes simplemente echar así como así un ingrediente de cualidades mágicas desconocidas a un poción. ¿Y si causa una explosión al combinarse con las raíces de mandrágora? O podría volverse venenoso con los hígados de lagartija.

Harry saltó ante la idea y los tres hígados de lagartija que había estado sosteniendo se deslizaron de su mano. Recogió rápidamente del suelo los primeros dos y los echó al caldero, pero luego buscó a su alrededor sin resultado.

-La única forma segura de empezar esto es poner un oso gummy en un caldero que contenga únicamente agua y calentarlo lenta y cautelosamente –explicó Severus.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto mi hígado de lagartija? –preguntó Harry en medio del expectante silencio mientras los tres muchachos observaban al oso gummy amarillo disolviéndose en el agua caliente.

-Cayó dentro del frasco de alas de mosca de Neville –respondió Draco distraídamente.

-Oh, gracias –dijo Harry educadamente, y tomó el frasco.

-¿El qué? –se espantó Neville-. ¡Mis alas de mosca!

Harry sacó el hígado de lagartija del frasco y lo echó al caldero, que se quejó con un enojado siseo.

-¡Oh, yuck! –declaró Neville al ver sus ahora muy pegajosas alas de mosca-. Se suponía que me duraran al menos un año.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó Harry, removiendo el contenido de su caldero-. Nada más agrega algo de agua y se les quitará lo pegajoso enseguida.

-No, no funcionará –comentó Severus mientras tomaba una muestra de su "poción"-. Y la sangre de lagartija afectará sus cualidades mágicas, de todos modos. Están arruinadas, Neville. Ni siquiera trates de salvarlas. Sólo lograrán que tus pociones exploten otra vez.

-¿Acaso acabas de echar ese hígado de lagartija en tu poción con alas de mosca pegadas a él? –preguntó Draco a Harry, cautelosamente.

-Hum... sí, ¿por qué no? –Harry se sonrojó, recordando de repente por qué no.

-¿Realmente va a explotar? –Draco se volvió hacia Severus, mientras empezaba a apartarse lentamente del caldero de Harry.

-Eso depende de la cantidad de alas de mosca –respondió Severus calmadamente mientras agregaba una sola gota de sangre de hada al oso gummy disuelto-. Pero no podrá ser una explosión muy grande con toda la mandrágora que tiene.

Aliviado, Draco volvió a observar el experimento de Severus, que ahora se estaba volviendo naranja a pesar del hecho de que el oso gummy había sido amarillo.

-Inofensivo –murmuró Severus y agregó un poco más de sangre de hada.

Neville todavía miraba malhumorado sus arruinadas alas de mosca.

-Abue no estará nada contenta con esto. Ya ha tenido que reemplazar demasiados calderos.

-Yo reemplazaré ese estúpido frasco, Neville –suspiró Harry mientras su poción de repente se volvía gelatinosa-. Ni siquiera tienes que contarle a tu Abue.

-Gracias, Harry –Neville resplandeció de alegría por no tener que enfrentar a su formidable abuela.

Harry levantó la mirada para sonreírle a Neville y Severus usó ese momento para arrojar un pequeño objeto en el caldero de Harry.

Draco parpadeó.

-¿Un chícharo? –dijo silenciosamente a Severus, moviendo apenas los labios.

Severus asintió y sonrió.

Unos momentos después, Harry agregó una cucharada de polvo de corteza de árbol a su poción para devolverla a un estado más líquido y una bocanada de humo se elevó de su caldero. A su alrededor, sus compañeros estudiantes empezaron a toser y ahogarse.

-Eugh, ¿qué es ese olor? –comentó Seamus desde la mesa frente a ellos, y se tapó rápidamente la nariz y la boca con la manga de su túnica.

Lucius dejó su periódico y caminó hata ellos.

-¿Qué demonios está pa... –empezó, pero se detuvo al oler el humo-. ¿Quién lo hizo? –demandó en cambio.

Sin decir palabra, Severus, Draco y Neville señalaron a Harry, mientras cada uno mantenía una mano sobre su respectiva nariz.

Lucius miró con enojo a Harry.

-No soy yo –protestó Harry-. Es mi poción. Creo que di con una combinación ligeramente apestosa esta vez, pero no ha creado ningún fenómeno climático, todavía, y no ha explotado.

-_Wingardium leviosa!_ –con una mirada asesina, Lucius apuntó su varita hacia la única mesa libre en el salón como si estuviera lanzando una daga.

La pobre mesa saltó en el aire, voló atravesando todo el salón y aterrizó violentamente en la esquina que estaba más lejos del escritorio del profesor.

Los ojos de Lucius volvieron a mirar en dirección a Harry, todavía brillando peligrosamente.

Harry dio un incómodo paso hacia atrás.

-¡Toma tu caldero y llévalo allá antes de que yo mismo te estrangule, Potter! –rugió Lucius-. Y si llego a percibir un solo rastro de ese olor otra vez, desearás que ese asesino te hubiera atrapado –no dio más detalles, pero, de alguna manera, ninguno de los estudiantes quería saber más.

Harry tomó rápidamente su caldero y partió, olvidando su bolsa de libros y la mayor parte de sus ingredientes, que ya estaban afuera.

-Volverá –comentó Draco, señalando los ingredientes con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tal vez –corrigió Severus, recordando la expresión asustada en la cara de Harry cuando Lucius lanzó la mesa.

-Tu padre realmente no abandonaría a Harry con el traidor, ¿o sí? –preguntó Neville a Draco, un poco nervioso.

-Yo no apostaría –respondió Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada pensativa a Lucius.

-Puede ser terriblemente rudo cuando está enojado –Severus trató de disminuir el efecto de las palabras de Draco-. Y está particularmente irascible en este momento. Creo que la enseñanza no va con él.

-¿Pero hasta el punto de ayudar a un asesino? –se estremeció Neville.

-Viste el último ataque, ¿no es así? –preguntó Severus, casi amablemente.

-Pero también ustedes –les recordó Neville.

-No realmente –corrigió Draco, viendo su oportunidad-. Solo oímos el ruido al doblar la esquina y cuando entramos corriendo al pasillo de Transfiguraciones, ya todo había terminado y Harry estaba tendido en el suelo entre los pedazos de la armadura. Pero tú debes haber visto lo que pasó realmente.

Neville asintió.

-Sí, fue terrible. Un momento estábamos simplemente caminando por el corredor, sintiéndonos a salvo y protegidos, como siempre, y de repente… Acabábamos de tener Encantamientos y nos dirígiamos alegremente a Transfiguraciones. Harry estaba justo frente a mí con Hermione, que estaba tratando de explicarle algo acerca de la tarea de Defensa.

-¿A Potter? –Draco sonrió con burla-. ¿No a Weasley?

-No, a Ron realmente no le gusta cuando ella empieza a perorar acerca de la tarea –Neville sacudió la cabeza-. No estaba con ellos en ese momento. Estaba en algún lugar detrás de mí con Dean y Seamus. Verán, ellos estaban charlando sobre chicas y Hermione se adelantó como un huracán a causa de "actitud irrespetuosa", según dijo, y Harry fue tras ella para calmarla mientras que Ron se quedó atrás para escuchar el resto de la historia.

-¿Y tú no estaba con ninguno de los dos grupos? –preguntó Draco, un poco confundido.

-Bueno, no soy exactamente popular entre mis compañeros –Neville se sonrojó-. No soy lo bastante listo para Hermione, no soy lo bastante atrevido para Harry y Ron y… bueno, no soy lo bastante conquistador para Dean y Seamus, supongo. Simplemente no soy "cool", creo. Yo... bueno, Hermione estaba justo enfrente. Era vergonzoso escuchar la forma en que estaban hablando, pero no creí que fuera una buena idea decírselos, así que simplemente caminé solo.

-De acuerdo, entonces estaban Harry y Hermione, luego tú, detrás de ellos, y después Ron, Dean y Seamus –resumió Draco ansiosamente-. ¿Y luego? ¿Viste a alguien más?

-Bueno, había mucha gente en el corridor. Siempre está muy concurrido entre clases –dijo Neville-. Recuerdo haber visto a Alice por un momento. Pensé que tal vez debería saludarla, pero realmente no la conozco, así que no lo hice y seguí caminando, y de pronto la armadura cayó hacia delante y aterrizó sobre Harry y Hermione. Hermione gritó y saltó hacia atrás, pero cayó y entonces la armadura estaba en piezas y todas rebotaban por el corredor y Dean y los otros estaban junto a mí tratando de ayudar, pero las piezas todavía estaban golpeándonos y cortándonos. Dean logró agarrar a Hermione por el brazo y gritó y por un momento pensamos que Harry estaba muerto, pero entonces se sentó y todo estaba bien –Neville tragó saliva-. Sólo que realmente no está bien, porque el traidor lo seguirá intentando hasta que finalmente mate a Harry.

-No, no lo hará –aseguró Severus a Neville-. El director y todos los maestros están buscándolo. Lo atraparán pronto, igual que como atraparon a esas chicas que robaron libros de la sección prohibida.

-Y esos estudiantes que toman drogas –agregó Draco.

-Sí, pero todavía hay libros perdidos que fueron robados por alguien más y apuesto que también hay más drogas en la escuela –dijo Neville-. Y sólo las atraparon porque estaban buscando al traidor. Apusto que, si no lo hubieran estado haciendo, nunca habrían notado los libros saltantes ni habrían encontrado las drogas.

-Bueno, tal vez podrías ayudar –sugirió Neville-. ¿No viste a nadie sospechoso? ¿Había alguien cerca de la armadura?

Neville sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ya les dije que se inclinó hacia delante y cayó. Apuesto que el traidor simplemente lanzó el encantamiento cortador a las cuerdas desde lejos.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

-No habría caído sólo porque faltaran las cuerdas. Son sólo soportes adicionales para en caso de que alguien tropiece con la armadura. Debe haber habido un empujón o un tirón.

-No –insistió Neville-. No había nadie cerca de la armadura cuando Harry pasó junto a ella. Él era quien estaba más cerca.

-Entonces, tal vez la armadura fue empujada por un encantamiento –sugirió Severus.

-Sí, ¿viste a alguien realizar un encantamiento, o tal vez a alguien que no se suponía que estuviera ahí?

-No, pero sólo veía a Harry y Hermione frente a mí y un grupo de estudiantes más jóvenes acercándose por el corredor desde la dirección contraria –Neville sacudió la cabeza otra vez-. La mayor parte de la gente en el corredor estaba detrás de mí y para cuando miré atrás, ya todo había terminado y casi todos habían sacado sus varitas para ayudar.

-¿Pero había alguien que no se suponía que estuviera ahí? –repitió Draco.

Neville parpadeó mirándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no se suponía que estuviera ahí? Es un corredor ordinario que está abierto para todos.

-Bueno, ¿había estudiantes que no tuvieran clase cerca de ahí? –explicó Draco.

Neville lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Realmente esperas que me sepa de memoria todos los horarios?

-Por supuesto que no –le aseguró Severus-. Pero podrías haber notado a alguien ahí que normalmente no encuentras a esa hora. Y esos estudiantes que tenían clase cerca muy probablemente caminaban en grupo. Si había alguien ahí sin gente de su año, o de su Casa, cerca, eso podría ser sospechoso.

Neville cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse la escena en su mente.

-Bueno, ya les dije que vi a Alice, pero ella está en su clase y ambos nos dirigíamos a Transfiguraciones. Esos estudiantes más jóvenes que vi caminaban en grupo, pero no reconocí a ninguno. Lucían como si estuvieran todos en el mismo año, Hufflepuffs, me parece.

-Probablemente eran los de tercer año –intervino Severus-. Los Slytherins de tercer año estaban saliendo de la clase de Latín y creo que la tenían junto con los Hufflepuffs.

Neville lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Conoces el horario de los de tercer año?

-No, vi algunos saliendo del salón cuando llegamos –mintió Severus rápidamente.

-Había algunos Gryffindors de tercer año detrás de mí cuando me di vuelta –continuó Neville-.

-Entonces los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de tercer año probablemente tenían Latín justo después de los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs –sugirió Severus-. Las dos clases del mismo año con frecuencia van una después de la otra.

-Entonces todos los de tercer año tenían razones para estar ahí, al igual que nuestros compañeros –resumió Draco.

-No tanto –discordó Severus-. Los Hufflepuffs tenían Defensa con nosotros, luego se dirigieron a clase de Pociones. No habrían pasado por el corredor de Transfiguraciones.

-Entonces, sería lo mismo para los Ravenclaws –agregó Draco.

-Pero ellos estaban saliendo de Encantamientos con nosotros –discordó Neville-. Tenían que pasar por Transfiguraciones para llegar a las escaleras.

-De acuerdo –concedió Draco-. ¿Viste a algún Hufflepuff de sexto año?

Neville sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero vi a tu capitán de Quidditch. Estaba gritándole a una chica que no conozco. Por su aspecto, podría haber sido una de sus compañeras, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Alguien más de sétimo año? –preguntó Draco.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez. No estoy seguro.

Severus no dijo nada esta vez, para que Neville no entrara en sospechas de nuevo, pero sabía que Stephan había estado camino de la clase de Historia de la Magia.

-No estás seguro –repitió Severus-. ¿No estás seguro acerca de Slytherins de sétimo año, o de todas las Casas?

-Todas las Casas –confirmó Neville-. Realmente no estaba prestando atención en ese momento.

Severus reprimió un suspiró y tomó el siguiente osito gummy para probarlo. Los Slytherins y Ravenclaws de sétimo año tenían que haber estado por ahí, pero la presencia de uno o más Hufflepuffs habría bastado para probar como falsa la historia de Lucius acerca de toda la clase saliendo tarde. Los Gryffindors de sétimo año no se suponía que estuvieran ahí para nada, ya que deberían dirigirse hacia fuera para la clase de Herbología justo después de la de Pociones. Bueno, Neville probablemente habría reconocido y recordado a sus propios compañeros de Casa.

-Se dan cuenta de que el traidor pudo haber realizado ese encantamiento desde detrás de una esquina, ¿verdad? –dijo Neville de repente-. Es lo que yo habría hecho. Vigilar desde la vuelta de la esquina, entonces inclinarme hacia delante y realizar el encantamiento tan pronto como Harry estuviera en posición, y desaparecer de vuelta a mi corredor lateral o, todavía mejor, a un salón vacío.

Severus sacudió la cabeza.

-Un corredor lateral poco usado sería mejor –argumentó-. Los salones ahí sólo tienen una purta, así que el traidor tendría que salir por el corredor de Trasfiguraciones después de su trabajo. Para no ser visto, tendría que haber esperado hasta que todos se marcharan y correr el riesgo de que los profesores registraran los salones en su investigación. ¿Cómo habría explicado su presencia? ¿Y si su siguiente clase empezara de inmediato? Si usó un corredor lateral, simplemente habría podido alejarse caminando en otra dirección. Habría podido llegar un poco tarde a su siguiente clase, pero podría inventar una excusa para unos pocos minutos.

-Bueno, no había nadie en la esquina del corredor cuando llegamos –dijo Draco.

-Por supuesto que no –concordó Severus-. Cualquier estudiante que subiera o bajara las escaleras desde o hacia el corredor de Transfiguraciones habría usado ese corredor. Es el camino más rápido a las escaleras. Se arruinaría todo el propósito de esconderse a la vuelta de la esquina, si cada estudiante en el otro corredor lo hubiera visto y notado su comportamiento extraño.

-Pero todos los corredores estaban concurridos –Neville frunció el ceño-. ¿Cuál podría haber usado?

-No el que va hacia la biblioteca y la sala común de Ravenclaw –decidió Severus-. Podría haber estado menos concurrido que las escaleras, pero siempre hay gente visitando la biblioteca durante la hora de estudio. La escalera que va al corredor de Encantamientos también estaba ocupada, pero en el otro extremo está ese corredor oscuro que lleva a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Sólo está concurrido al principio y al final de la hora de almuerzo y al final de la última clase del día, cuando los Hufflepuffs regresan a sus dormitorios para guardar sus bolsas.

-¿Entonces, el traidor sería un Hufflepuff? –preguntó Neville, dudoso.

-No necesariamente –respondió Severus-. El corredor normalmente es usado sólo por Hufflepuffs, porque está bastante fuera del camino para todos los demás, pero eso no significa que otros estudiantes no puedan usarlo si quieren hacerlo.

-Y está lo bastante lejos de la armadura como para que los profesores probablemente no le prestaran mucha atención durante su investigación.

-De hecho, un estudiante saliendo de ese corredor un poco después del ataque y dirigiéndose a las escaleras hacia Defensa o Pociones nunca habría pasado cerca de la armadura y probablemente habría escapado sin ser notado bastante fácilmente –concordó Severus.

-Entonces, ¿crees que eso fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, creo que puede haber pasado –corrigió Severus-. Es igual de probable que haya sido uno de los estudiantes que caminaban abiertamente por el corredor. Si hubiera tenido clase ahí, ¿por qué debería esconderse?

-Pero entonces podría haber sido cualquiera –dijo Neville-. Alice, o uno de esos de tercer año, ese capitán de Quidditch...

Stephan, otra vez Stephan, pero Severus sabía que Gaia Ushton había estado ahí, aunque Neville, que probablemente ni siquiera la conocía, no la había notado. Y si Gaia había estado ahí, Maximius Mattels podría haber estado ahí también.

¿Stephan o Maximius? ¿Maximius o Stephan? Siempre parecía volver a esa pregunta y Severus no podía decidirse. Tal vez debería volver a registrar los dormitorios de ambos muchachos, pero al menos Maximius debía saber que su baúl ya había sido registrado una vez y sus protecciones ya habían sido bastante malévolas incluso antes de eso. ¿El riesgo de medidas de seguridad mejoradas en y alrededor del baúl de Maximius valía lo que pudiera descubrir en otro registro?

Los osos gummy también habían sido un poco decepcionantes hasta el momento. Claramente, no eran venenosos, lo cual Severus realmente no había esperado de un dulce, en todo caso. Los alimentos generalmente eran difíciles de convertir en venenos. Pero eso también indicaba que era poco probable que tuvieran mucho uso en pociones médicas.

Afortunadamente, no parecían tener tendencias a explotar y eran bastante inútiles como agentes calentadores o enfriantes. Nuevamente, esas cualidades generalmente estaban relacionadas, al menos la explosividad era un típico efecto colateral de los agentes calentadores.

A pesar de sus colores brillantes, los osos gummy no tenían tampoco ningún efecto óptico y Severus estaba empezando a sospechar que Harry podría haber estado en el camino correcto con su sugerencia de probar sus propiedades saborizantes. Pero no parecían tener mucho efecto en el olor de una poción, lo cual no era precisamente prometedor, considerando la relación cercana entre los sentidos del olfato y el gusto.

Sólo para distraerse, Severus preparó una débil solución chispeante que debería darle a sus compañeros algo para ver. Siguiendo un impulso, agregó un oso gummy blanco al final, más como una excusa en caso de que Lucius realmente hubiera estado observando y supiera qué había entrado en su caldero. Después de todo, le había dicho que estaba explorando osos gummy ese día.

La poción siseó levemente más fuerte de lo normal y entonces una cascada de chispas se elevó hasta el techo.

-Wow –Severus dio un paso atrás y contempló los resultados de su débil solución chispeante. De alguna manera, ésta lucía como una solución chispeante extremadamente concentrada.

-Hum... ¿eso no era lo que pretendías hacer? –preguntó Neville, un poco nerviosamente.

-No como esto –respondió Severus distraídamente mientras escribía furiosamente en su pergamino de notas-. Probemos de nuevo con un color diferente.

Un repentino grito de sorpresa desde el fondo del salón hizo que Draco y Neville giraran para ver a Harry, que estaba rodeado de carámbanos azul oscuro que parecía crecer dondequiera que el vapor que se elevaba de su caldero tocaba un objeto sólido.

-¡No se preocupen, ni siquiera están fríos! –les gritó Harry después del primer momento de sorpresa.

Rompió uno de los carámbanos y lo lamió cautelosamente, entonces resplandeció de alegría.

-¡Fresa! –anunció-. Creo que finalmente estoy en el camino correcto.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione horrorizada-. ¡¿Siquiera les realizaste una prueba de venenos?!

El comentario detuvo al grupo de entusiasmados estudiantes que ya habían empezado a correr para probar también los carámbanos. Lucius dejó escaper un enojado gruñido y caminó hasta la esquina del fondo para echar una Mirada.

-Todavía apestan –se quejó, pero tomó un carámbano de muestra para probarlo de todos mdoos-. Conserva tus notas, Potter. Te dire el lunes si tu producto es seguro para consumirse.

Severus todavía estaba trabajando furiosamente en su solución chispeante e ignorando por complete los carámbanos de Harry, así que Draco fue él mismo para inspeccionarlos.

-¿Una caverna de hielo, Potter? –preguntó, con una mirada de desprecio-. ¿No nos prometiste una sopa?

-Piérdete, Malfoy –gruñó Harry medio sin ganas. Se sentía un poco orgulloso de su logro, a fin de cuentas.

Draco rompió uno de los carámbanos más pequeños y lo olio.

-Padre tiene razón, todavía apestan. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres comer esto?

Esta vez, Harry reaccionó y se ganó una satisfactoria deducción de veinte puntos por parte de Lucius.

Draco se llevó consigo el carámbano cuando Lucius lo envió de vuelta a su mesa.

Entre tanto, un oso gummy rojo había terminado en el segundo caldero de solución chispeante. Las chispas no se elevaron tan alto esta vez, pero eran más abundantes.

Los ojos de Severus brillaban mientras preparaba un tercer caldero con la intención de probar un oso verde, pero, desafortunadamente, sonó la campana antes de que pudiera completarlo.

-Necesitamos probar los carámbanos de Potter –le informó Draco a Severus esa noche-. Sería demasiado conveniente para padre simplemente decirle que son seguros, si realmente fueran mortalmente venenosos.

-Demasiado obvio –discordó Severus-. Está bajo sospecha justo ahora. Dudo que se arriesgue, y, a juzgar por los ingredientes que usó, es altamente improbable que pueda haber producido algo tan peligroso.

Se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo para trepar hasta esa remota parte de Hogwarts, pensó para sí mismo Albus Dumbledore mientras tiraba de la cuerda que colgaba de la trampilla que llevaba al salón de Sybil Trelawney. Había esperado que ella bajara para una de las comidas de modo que él no tuviera que subir, pero Sybil estaba jugando a la ermitaña otra vez. Como era usual, en realidad. A él simplemente no le gustaba eso.

En respuesta a su llamada, la trampilla se abrió y bajó la escalera. Albus se preguntó qué harían si alguna vez llegaban a tener un estudiante con una pierna o mano lisiada que quisiera estudiar Adivinación. No era extraño que Sybil encontrara necesario enviar un acompañante cada vez que un estudiante se mareaba en su sopreperfumado y atestado salón. La escalera se sentía bastante insegura para él a pesar del hecho de que estaba en perfecto estado de salud, considerando su edad.

¿Quizá habría una forma de forzar a la profesora Trelawney para mudarse a una ubicación más conveniente, o al menos reemplazar la escalera de cuerdas con algo un poco más firme? Escaleras movedizas sería bueno, ¿o tal vez un espejo teleportador?

-Ah, director –lo saludó Sybil desde detrás de su bola de cristal-. Tenía la sensación de que recibiría una visita importante en algún momento del día.

-Por supuesto, Sybil –Albus le siguió la corriente, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en realidad-. No te preocupes, no deseo molestarte por mucho rato. Podrás continuar tu videncia en algunos minutos.

Quizá esa era la razón para la escalera. El tiempo que tardaba un visitante en subir al salón le daba suficiente tiempo a Sybil para adoptar la pretención de estar ocupada en alguna adivinación en el salón. Con las puertas de su oficina y habitación cerradas, no había manera de saber qué había estado haciendo realmente cuando él hizo sonar la campana.

-Por supuesto, director –le sonrió Sybil-. No estaba hacienda nada importante, de todos modos, sólo un chequeo de rutina.

-Supongo que no habrás podido conseguir más detalles acerca del traidor, todavía –siempre era una buena idea seguir la corriente con la pretención de Sybil de ser una gran adivina. La mantenía de buen humor y la hacía bajar la guardia.

-¡Ah, de hecho, sí! –anunció Sybil dramáticamente-. Lo he visto en mi acuamancia.

-¿"Lo"? –repitió Albus, fingiendo entusiasmo-. ¿El traidor es varón, entonces?

-Así parece, aunque todo lo que pude ver fue una figura alta envuelta en una túnica negra que saltó de detrás del pedestal, empujó la armadura y corrió. En realidad pareció fundirse con el muro como una sombra –siseó Sybil, abriendo mucho los ojos-. Es poderoso y peligroso, te lo digo, y está determinado a que nada lo detenga. Una criatura de pura maldad, eso es él. Encuéntrelo, director, encuéntrelo pronto, o será invencible.

-¿El traidor o Voldemort? –preguntó Albus con una leve sonrisa.

-¡No tomes mi advertencia a la ligera! –amenazó Trelawney, al parecer no muy dispuesta a decidirse sobre esa pregunta-. La vida de Harry Potter está en gran peligro. Lo he visto venir desde hace mucho tiempo. Oh, sí, lo he visto.

-Muy bien, entonces, ya que no has sido capaz de descubrir el nombre del traidor...

Trelawney gruñó.

-La Adivinación es una ciencia difícil, una forma de arte, incluso. No puedes forzar a una respuesta a revelarse al chasquear tus dedos. El futuro es una región neblinosa y sólo lo que los dioses nos permiten ver puede ser revelado.

-Por supuesto, Sybil –la tranquilizó Albus-. Estoy consciente de los límites de tu don. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que quizá pudieras darnos un poco más con qué trabajar. Desafortunadamente, todos nuestros actuales sospechosos tienen el hábito de vestir de negro con bastante frecuencia –le guiñó un ojo encantadoramente-. En todo caso, como estaba a punto de decir, ya que no has podido descubrir un nombre, todavía, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre el grupo que tenías justo antes del primer incidente. El señor Ferris de Ravenclaw faltó a clase,  me parece que fue lo que nos dijiste, ¿pero qué hay de los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de ese grupo?

-¿Los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, director? –preguntó Trelawney, sorprendida.

-Sí, ellos tenían Pociones justo antes del último incidente y tú sabes lo poco confiable que es Lucius –Albus hizo unos cuantos guiños más-. Nada más me gustaría comprobar nuevamente esos estudiantes para estar seguro de que realmente tienen coartadas. ¿A cuáles recuerdas de esa lección?

-Bueno, el señor Alcott y el señor Harringer, por supuesto –Sybil arrugó la nariz con disgusto-.  Dos terribles gamberros, pero, claro, la mayoría de ellos lo son. Los muchachos de dieciséis y diecisiete años simplemente no sienten ninguna apreciación hacia lo espiritual. Son demasiado inquietos, están demasiado inmersos en lo profano. Hormonas adolescentes, supongo.

-Ah –Albus asintió, con la esperanza de que eso fuera lo bastante cercano a la comprensión esperada. ¿El señor Alcott y el señor Harrington, entonces?

-Se sientan justo ahí –señaló Trelawney-. En esa mesa. Cuchicheando y riendo y a veces incluso remedándome durante toda la lección. El señor Highflyer de Hufflepuff se sienta con ellos, pero al menos no es tan escandaloso. Ocasionalmente se les une en las risas, pero debo admitir que puede ser involuntario de su parte.

Dumbledore asintió para animarla.

-Highflyer es un muchacho educado y callado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no tiene mucho de adivino –aclaró Trelawney-. Tiene problemas de concentración y una imaginación hiperactiva, pero rara vez interrumpe la clase. Puede perderse algo debido a su tendencia a fantasear, pero difícilmente distrae a otro estudiante.

-Entonces, ¿estás segura de que esos tres estaban presentes y no dejaron la clase para ir al baño o algo así?

-Estoy segura de que estaban aquí –confirmó Sybil-. Y no creo que ninguno de ellos fuera al baño, pero han pasado algunas semanas. No estoy segura de si recuerdo cada ida al baño desde entonces.

Albus asintió.

-¿Algún otro Gryffindor en esa clase?

-Sí... debería haber dos chicas también –Trelawney pensó por un momento-. La señorita Humperding y la señorita Miller, ninguna de las dos particularmente notable. Parecen ser niñas agradables, moderadamente interesadas, sin ningún talento particular para mi materia, pero el ojo interior no es algo que se pueda forzar. Lo hacen bastante bien con la teoría. Creo que se sientan por ahí, no demasiado lejos de los muchachos, pero más cerca del frente de la clase, posiblemente con la esperanza de poder oírme sin ofender a sus amigos. Pero, con toda la risa de los muchachos, probablemente no tienen mucha suerte.

-Ya veo –Albus reprimió un bostezo. Los humos estaban empezando a pesarle.

-Esos son todos los Gryffindors –reportó Sybil-. La señorita Extraviado y la señorita Hollster de Hufflepuff se sienta justo aquí, al frente. Son las más prometedoras del grupo, especialmente la señorita Extraviado, que ha mostrado mucha aptitud para la lectura de cartas y de hojas de té. La señorita Hollster parece preferir la bola de cristal. Ninguna de las dos ha mostrado un don especial para leer las estrellas, todavía, pero sospecho que eso es más que todo debido a la falta de conocimientos básicos que deberían haber aprendido en Astronomía. Desde que la profesora Sinistra está enseñando aquí, he notado una declinación en la habilidad de mis estudiantes para leer las estrellas. No estoy diciendo que no confíe en su conocimiento o deseos de enseñar, pero quizá su habilidad para transmitir conocimiento es... limitada.

Albus dejó que la perorata resbalara sobre él. Qué mal para Sybil que no hubiera encontrado una forma para culpar a Minerva por las fallas de sus estudiantes, pero, claro, Transfiguración no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Adivinación. Se preguntó si debería comentárselo a Sybil, pero decidió no hacerlo.

¿Por qué era que había ido él ahí, en primer lugar?

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Cuál es la poción que requiere tres ranas de chocolate y que sólo se supone que las chicas la conozcan? ¿Qué hicieron los osos gummy a la poción de Sevi? ¿Y Harry será capaz de reconstruir la receta para su poción de carámbanos? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas, aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Severus todavía está fascinado con los osos gummy, Draco asiste a clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Lucius se entera de las "lecciones de tutoría" de su hijo.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Nota de la traductora: **

Un nuevo dato acerca de los osos gummy, aportado por Ares Sen Kenlin: en México se llaman "Panditas".


	15. Otro encantamiento cortador

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Saben? Tal vez pueda terminar esto en unos pocos capítulos más, después de todo. Mi traidor se está poniendo un poco impaciente y ya está atacando otra vez.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 15: OTRO ENCANTAMIENTO CORTADOR **

Los jueves por la mañana eran el momento de la semana en que Draco envidaba más a Severus. Mientras que Draco tenía que apurarse con su desayuno para poder estar a tiempo en la cabaña de Hagrid para Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Severus tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos hasta la segunda lección, cuando tenían Latín, algo que Severus tampoco encontraba muy difícil.

Aún así, ese día Severus estaba devorando su comida todavía más rápido que Draco.

-¿Severus? –le preguntó Draco entre dos mordiscos-. Tienes una hora de estudio ahora, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé –Severus asintió y vació su taza de té de una sola vez-. Estoy planeando colarme en el viejo salón de Pociones y continuar mis pruebas con los osos gummy. Una hora es apenas suficiente para tener algo hecho cuando se experimenta con ingredientes desconocidos.

-¿Pero qué hay del carámbano de Potter? –presionó Draco-. ¿No es eso más importante?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Está bien, haré una prueba de detección de venenos en el carámbano mientras trabajo. ¿De acuerdo?

Draco suspiró otra vez y decidió dejarlo así. Al menos Severus iba a hacer algo. Si tan solo no tuviera que ir a clase justo ahora. Entonces podría ir con Severus y asegurarse de que el carámbano recibiera la atención necesaria.

Estaba considerando seriamente el faltar a clase. Hagrid probablemente olvidaría pasar lista, de todos modos, así que incluso podría escaparse sin problemas.

Pero, pensándolo bien, Hagrid se había vuelto más cauteloso gracias a los repetidos ataques contra Harry y no olvidaba pasar lista con tanta frecuencia como solía hacerlo, y, si lo atrapaban, su padre se enteraría de inmediato. Otro discurso por parte de Lucius acerca del honor familiar era lo último que necesitaba ahora.

Al menos Neville estaría en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Si había pensado en llevar algunos petardos, la lección podría ponerse interesante a fin de cuentas.

Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor preguntándose si podría ir hasta ahí, pedirle a Neville que llevara algunos utensilios para bromas y todavía llegar a tiempo a clase. Pero no pudo localizar a Neville. ¿Tal vez ya se había ido? O tal vez había regresado a su dormitorio porque había olvidado algo. Después de todo, Neville era terriblemente olvidadizo.

Hacía un frío terrible afuera y Draco pronto deseó haber recordado poner un encantamiento calentador en sus botas y guantes. Los dedos de sus manos y pies habían perdido toda sensibilidad para cuando llegó a la derruida cabaña que Hagrid llamaba hogar.

Draco nunca entendería por qué Hagrid se negaba a mudarse a uno de las agradables y cálidas habitaciones que Hogwarts ofrecía a su personal. Hasta la habitación de Filch debía ser más cómoda que eso.

Hagrid sonrió feliz a los congelados estudiantes reunidos afuera de su puerta.

-Conseguí algo realmente especial para ustedes hoy –prometió alegremente.

Draco tragó saliva. Siempre que Hagrid decía que algo era especial, resultaba ser algo grande con grandes garras o dientes afilados. Las criaturas con aliento de fuego o explosivas tenían también un lugar especial en el corazón de Hagrid.

Tal vez los petardos no serían una buena idea ese día, después de todo.

Miró a su alrededor buscando a Neville otra vez, pero tampoco pudo encontrarlo. ¡Y Hagrid estaba ya pasando lista! Draco sólo podía esperar que Neville tuviera una buena excusa cuando llegara.

-¿Lavender? –llamó Hagrid y asintió en dirección a la Gryffindor. Siempre los llamaba por su primer nombre-. Seamus, Hermione... ¿Neville? ¿Alguien ha visto a Neville?

Rayos. Por un momento, Draco había tenido la esperanza de que Neville pudiera llegar a tiempo.

-En la enfermería –reportó Harry, un poco tristemente-. Seamus trató de despertarlo transformando su cobija.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ello? –preguntó Hagrid, sorprendido.

-Bueno, lo transformó en un pitbull y… Bueno, creo que se asustaron algo cuando se encontraron frente a frente en forma tan inesperada, así que el perro mordió a Neville –explicó Harry-. Madame Pomfrey probablemente ya curó su herida, pero ya sabes cómo es ella. Querrá retener a Neville durante unos días sólo para estar segura de que no le ha quedado ningún daño psicológico.

-Ah, bueno, de todos modos era una bonita idea. Sé que tu intención era buena, Seamus –declaró Hagrid-. Pobrecito Neville.

Terminó rápidamente de pasar lista y entonces arrastró desde detrás de una esquina de su cabaña una gran caja cubierta, desde la cual podían escuchar furiosos gruñidos y refunfuños.

-Aquí está –dijo Hagrid con orgullo-. Algo realmente raro.

Tiró de la sábana que cubría la caja y Draco pudo ver algo grande y peludo lanzarse contra los barrotes. Vio un destello de largos dientes caninos mientras la criatura gritaba enfurecida, pero entonces ya estaba moviéndose otra vez, repitiendo el procedimiento en otro lado de la jaula.

-Está un poco confundido –comentó Hagrid-. Todo el movimiento de la jaula y la luz repentina lo sorprendieron. Sus, Snuffy, está bien.

-¿"Snuffy"? –repitió alguien con incredulidad, y Thedore estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración. ¿Alguna vez llegarían a aprender algo útil en esa clase?

-Snuffy es un semi yeti –explicó Hagrid, con orgullo-. Parte yeti, parte oso. Como ya dije, es raro. ¿No es una belleza?

Los estudiantes contemplaron la furiosa bola de pelo con duda y algunos retrocedieron. Harry se adelantó valerosamente unos pasos para observar a la criatura.

-Uh, Hagrid, ¿no crees... –empezó, pero nunca supieron qué era lo que Harry quería preguntar.

Hubo un repentino sonido metálico y los barrotes se doblaron bajo el peso de Snuffy. El semi yeti estaba libre de repente y un solo salto lo llevó hasta Harry. Un gruñido y una enorme garra voló hacia el muchacho. Draco tomó su varita en pánico ciego. Había gritos, algunos estudiantes empezaron a correr.

-_Stupefy!_ –esta vez Estella tenía listo el encantamiento apropiado. Fue claro que éste dio lentitud y distrajo a la criatura, a pesar de que no fue lo bastante fuerte como para someterla.

Hagrid sujetó a Snuffy por detrás tratando de apartarlo por la fuerza de donde yacía Harry en la nieve, sangrando, pero claramente aún con vida, ya que Draco podía verlo tratando de arrastrarse con los brazos, debido a que el semi yeti estaba sobre una de sus piernas.

Se necesitaron varios _stupefys_ más hasta que Snuffy colapsó finalmente, todavía sobre las piernas de Harry. La mayor parte de los estudiantes había huido hacia el castillo para ese momento. Draco deseaba seriamente que al menos uno de ellos pensara en dirigirse a la enfermería y buscara a Madame Pomfrey.

Con ayuda de Gregory y Vincent, Hagrid se las arregló para levantar a Snuffy lo suficiente como para que Draco, Hermione y Estella liberaran a Harry. Theodore y Blaise habían desaparecido, al igual que Ron y Seamus. Los dos primeros realmente no sorprendieron a Draco. Ninguno de los dos sentía agrado por Potter, pero la huida de Ron era inesperada.

Alice estaba apoyándose contra la pared de la cabaña de Hagrid, blanca como un papel. Junto a ella, Sissi Lawrence estaba llorando en el hombro de Eloise Midgen. Draco no tenía idea de si por miedo o de alivio de que Harry estuviera evidentemente todavía vivo, a pesar de su hombro sangrante.

Harry se opoyó en Draco mientras Hermione intentaba detener la hemorragia presionando su bufanda contra la herida. Eso parecía ser algún método curativo muggle, pero Draco asumió que funcionaría hasta que pudieran llevar a Harry de vuelta al castillo.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! –ahí estaba Ron, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad, y detrás de él estaban Madame Pomfrey y el director.

Por supuesto, había ido por ayuda, pensando que la magia de un estudiante no bastaba para enfrentar a un monstruo tan grande como el semi yeti, y Hagrid, después de todo, todavía no tenía varita.

Draco retrocedió mientras Madame Pomfrey se encargaba de Harry. Dumbledore transformó rápidamente un gran barril de agua en una caja todavía más grande y levitó dentro a Snuffy.

-Un hombro desgarrado y un tobillo torcido –reportó la enfermera, sacudiendo la cabeza, maravillada-. Ni un solo hueso roto. A veces simplemente no puedo creer su suerte, señor Potter. Con todos los problemas en los que se mete, cualquier otro probablemente habría sufrido daños irreparables hace tiempo.

Ella conjuró una camilla y llevaron flotando a Harry en dirección a la enfermería. Hermione y Ron marcharon detrás de ellos.

Dumbledore parecía aliviado con las noticias. Aseguró la caja del semi yeti con varios candados, y entonces fue a inspeccionar la jaula. Curioso, Draco lo siguió.

Las barras estaban dobladas desde arriba, donde Snuffy había logrado pasar, y apuntaban en todas direcciones. Eso llamó la atención de Dumbledore.

-Esto es extraño –comentó el director-. Las barras no fueron simplemente dobladas a los lados para hacer un agujero, ni tampoco cedió un lado de la jaula como un todo. ¿Cómo pudo Snuffy poner tanta presión en todas ellas al mismo tiempo?

Draco contempló los barrotes más cercanos a él.

-Los que no se doblaron están rotos también –descubrió-. Hay una línea recta de rupturas a lo largo de todos los barrotes de este lado de la jaula.

Dumbledore pasó un dedo por uno de los cortes.

-Liso –reportó-. Un corte limpio, igual que con un encantamiento cortador.

Detrás de él, Estella dejó escapar un sonido de asombro.

-¿Otro encantamiento cortador? ¿Como en las cuerdas de la armadura?

-Así parece –confirmó Dumbledore-. Un encantamiento revelador nos lo dirá con seguridad. ¿Qué otros encantamientos fueron usados durante la lección?

-_Stupefy_ para detener al yeti –reportó Estella.

-Probablemente algunos encantamientos calentadores para combatir el frío –agregó Draco.

-Ah, sí, veo nueve _stupefys_ –asintió el director-. Dos encantamientos calentadores hechos aquí, varios otros en objetos que estuvieron aquí recientemente.

-¿Encantamientos calentadores? –se confundió Hagrid.

-Las ropas de los estudiantes, Hagrid –le recordó Dumbledore-. Para protegerlos contra el clima frío- también hay un encantamiento contra el viento. Un fuego portátil, un encantamiento de vigilia, un... ¿encantamiento congelador? Hum, probablemente una broma. Los encantamientos de diagnóstico y sanadores de Poppy, un encantamiento animador, cinco transfiguraciones pequeñas, un encantamiento cortador extra fuerte, un hechizo de cambio de color y alguien llevaba consigo galletas de canario. Eso es extraño. ¿Alguna idea de quién usó el encantamiento animador, el de cambio de color y las transfiguraciones?

-Yo usé el encantamiento animador, señor –admitió Alice-. En Sissi –señaló con la cabeza a la ahora mucho más calmada Hufflepuff-. Parecía necesitar uno después del shock.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Tal vez todos ustedes deberían ir a pedirle a Madame Pomfrey alguna poción calmante para los nervios una vez que ella haya terminado con el señor Potter. ¿Transfiguraciones?

Draco se encogió de hombros y miró a los demás buscando ayuda.

-¿Quizá alguien estaba practicando para un examen más tarde durante el día? –sugirió Estella-. Suena bastante inofensivo. Quiero decir, ¿qué puede tener que ver una pequeña transformación o un cambio de color con abrir una jaula?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Los barrotes ciertamente no fueron transformados ni se les cambió el color, pero hubo también varias transfiguraciones menores en la escena del último ataque.

-Justo afuera del salón de Transfiguraciones –le recordó Draco.

-Sí, pero quizá las transfiguraciones fueron parte de la preparación del traidor para el ataque.

-¿Cree que pueda ser un animago? –preguntó Eloise, mirando temerosamente a su alrededor.

-La transformación de animago no es una transfiguración menor, señorita Midgen –trató de tranquilizarla Dumbledore-. No aparecía como una con este encantamiento.

De hecho, Draco recordaba a su padre diciéndole que la transformación de animago era indetectable para encantamientos reveladores. Pero Eloise probablemente no necesitaba saber eso en ese preciso momento, no se requerían encantamientos una vez que se lograba la habilidad de cambiar a una forma animal.

-Será mejor que regresen a sus salas comunes, ahora –continuó el director-. Las clases de la mañana están canceladas. Daré el aviso en cuanto regrese al castillo.

Draco deseó poder quedarse para observar el resto de la investigación, pero sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes. Obviamente, pensaban que regresarían todos juntos.

Se encontraron con Juliana, Pansy y Millicent en el vestíbulo cuando entraron al castillo.

Lavender y Seamus estaban un poco más arriba en las escaleras y el resto de su clase estaba apiñada en la entrada del corredor de Hufflepuff. DRaco no tuvo tiempo para ponderar por qué los Ravenclaws habían elegido ese sitio de entre todos los lugares.

Fueron acribillados a preguntas por parte de sus compañeros de Casa en el momento en que llegaron. Aparentemente, los fugitivos habían corrido todo el camino hasta el vestíbulo antes de voltear a ver lo que pasaba. Ya que no había ningún furioso semi yeti persiguiéndolos, se sintieron lo bastante seguros como para detenerse y sólo unos pocos habían ido a alertar a la enfermera y al director.

Pero sólo Ron había sido lo bastante valeroso como para seguir a los adultos de regreso a la escena del ataque. ¿Quién podía saber si la criatura no los atacaría de nuevo, si se acercaban demasiado, a fin de cuentas?

Demasiado curiosos para simplemente marcharse, se quedaron ahí y observaron mientras Madame Pomfrey llevaba flotando a Potter hacia la enfermería.

-Tenemos que volver a las salas comunes –le dijo Draco a Thedore, quien era el que estaba presionándolo más-. Probablemente habrá otra reunión de profesores hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Entonces, fue otro ataque del traidor? –demandó Juliana.

-Así parece –confirmó Draco-. Los barrotes fueron cortados con un encantamiento cortador. Ya que el mismo encantamiento ha sido usado en los dos últimos ataques, Dumbledore parece estar muy seguro de ello.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? –chilló Alice de repente-. ¡El traidor debe estar en nuestra clase!

Gregory y Vincent se quedaron mirándola por un momento, Blaise y Thedore se miraron el uno al otro, Juliana se apartó lentamente de todos hasta que chocó contra la pared, Estella miró a Draco.

-¿Pero quién? –susurró Millicent.

-Los encantamientos cortadores pueden ser realizados a distancia –les recordó Draco-. Incluso a través de vidrio. El traidor sólo necesitaba ver la jaula. Eso no quiere decir que hayamos podido verlo.

Aún así seguían intercambiando miradas inquietas mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

Estella se acurrucó en la silla junto al fuego abrazando una almohada, Alice escogió una silla en el otro extremo de la habitación, junto a al tablero de ajedrez. Juliana, Millicent y Pansy corrieron escaleras arriba.

-Un... ¿quieres jugar? –le preguntó Theodore a Alice, señalando con la cabeza las piezas de ajedrez, pero Alice sólo sacudió la cabeza silenciosamente.

Theodore se sentó frente a ella de todos modos.

El resto de ellos subieron las escaleras. Blaise tomó una túnica limpia y desapareció en el baño diciendo "Necesito una ducha caliente".

Vincent y Gregory se sentaron en la cama de Gregory con un puñado de ranas de chocolate.

Draco se dejó caer en su cama también, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que el traidor no era necesariamente uno de sus compañeros. De alguna manera, ese pensamiento era mucho más atemorizante de lo que había esperado. Después de todo, había sabido que había un traidor en la escuela desde antes que empezara el año escolar. Incluso había pensado por un tiempo que debería ser Theodore o Blaise.

Pero ahora, de repente, parecía tan imposible. Conocía a esos estudiantes, había recibido clases con ellos durante cinco años. ¿Cómo podía ser uno de ellos un asesino a sangre fría?

-La última –dijo Gregory con voz átona.

-Compartámosla, entonces –sugirió Vincent.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y observó su intento por partir una rana de chocolate en dos partes perfectamente iguales. Gregory terminó con el pedazo más grande, pero insistió en cambiarlos para que se lo quedara Vincent.

Draco se sintió extrañamente desconectado de la escena mientras se sentaba, gateaba hasta el frente de su cama y sacaba del fondo de su baúl el más reciente paquete de dulces enviado por su madre. Se lo ofreció a Vincent y, luego de que el muchacho lo tomó, se dejó caer de nuevo en su posición original en la cama.

-¿No quieres? –escuchó que preguntaba Vincent-. ¡Hey, Draco!

-¿Uh? -¿Vincent le estaba hablando?

-¿No quieres algo de tus dulces?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No, no podría comer nada en ese momento.

En su mente, recorrió la lista de sus compañeros de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, visualizando todas sus caras, tratando de determinar cuál de ellos podría ser un asesino.

Todos sus compañeros de dormitorio habían estado en Aritmancia durante el segundo ataque. Draco todavía no podía creer que Gregory y Vincent hubieran cambiado de Adivinación a Aritmancia después de hacer los OWLs. Ellos dijeron que había sido idea de Neville, lo cual era comprensible. Neville no estaba tan endurecido como Grez y Vince. Probablemente ya había soportado más que suficientes predicciones de su muerte como para considerar aceptable estudiar todo el verano para ponerse al día con la clase de Aritmancia. También, Hermione probablemente le había ayudado como tutora. Sin embargo, el que Gregory hubiera aceptado estudiar en vacaciones parecía increíble.

Estella y Juliana llevaban Aritmancia también. Pansy y Millicent habían estado con ellas durante el ataque de la armadura. Eso dejaba sólo a Alice.

Alice, que se puso tan pálida a la vista del semi yeti atacando a Potter. Alice, que indicó que el traidor podía estar en su clase, que había estado tan impactada y horrorizada con la idea. No, simplemente no podía ser Alice.

Los Gryffindors, a continuación. Neville no había estado ahí ese día. Ron, que corrió a buscar ayuda. Mientras pensaba en él, Draco seguía viendo cómo había corrido hacia ellos tan rápido como podía, gritando "¡Harry! ¡Harry!".

Seamus, con su padre muggle, y siendo su mejor amigo el hijo de muggles Dean. Se había estado comportando de forma extraña en la clase de Pociones últimamente, sí, ¿pero como para matar a su propio compañero de dormitorio?

Hermione, presionando su bufanda contra la herida de Harry en un intento desesperado por ayudar con inferiores métodos muggles. Alguien debería enseñarle algunos encantamientos de primeros auxilios. Alguien debería enseñarles a todos ellos.

Lavender, la chica que lloró por la muerte de su conejito durante un día entero en tercer año. Draco no tenía una opinión muy alta de Lavender, pero era demasiado achiquillada como para ser una malévola asesina.

Sissi Lawrence de Hufflepuff. Ridículo. Sissi no dañaría a una mosca. La vio de nuevo llorando en brazos de Eloise.

Eloise. Eloise mientras acariciaba gentilmente la espalda de Sissi tratando de calmarla.

Los que habían huido. La callada Susan Bones que había perdido a sus padres por causa de Voldemort, igual que Harry. Susan, que pasaba horas enteras cosiendo muñequitos de peluche para regalar a sus amigos.

Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin, que había estado tan asustado del monstruo en Segundo año. ¿Justin, hijo de muggles? Nunca.

Y las dos Ravenclaws, Miranda Deering y Lisa Turpin. Lisa mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a los unicornios que habían visto en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas durante tercer año. La expresión de maravilla cuando uno se acercó lo bastante como para tocarla.

Y Miranda riendo por una de las bromas de Ron. Miranda era sospechosa, sí, pero...

Miranda escogiendo diligentemente la ensalada para los flubberworms. Miranda en la Biblioteca, enseñándole pacientemente una y otra vez a una alumna de primer año cómo agitar su varita. ¡No, no podía ser Miranda Deering!

¿Pero, entonces, quién? ¡Si tan solo Severus estuviera ahí! Severus sabría las palabras correctas para poner todo eso nuevamente en perspectiva.

Draco se puso en pie de un salto.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Severus. Él tiene... tiene que haber ido a la Biblioteca o algo.

Vicent y Gregory asintieron en silencio.

Aún así, Draco casi salió corriendo de la habitación. De repente, ya no podía soportarlo más.

La ducha todavía estaba funcionando. ¿También Blaise se sentía afectado? A él Potter le importaba un comino, después de todo.

Estella estaba todavía acurrucada con su almohada, mirando el fuego. Juliana había bajado de nuevo y estaba sentada en una silla junto a la escalera de las niñas, apretando contra su pecho un leopardo de peluche. Ella evitó el contacto visual y se apartó de él.

Alice estaba jugueteando con un peón de ajedrez sin mirarlo. No, era el rey negro. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Lucía casi suplicante, ¿pero qué podía hacer Draco?

Se apresuró a ir a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –la voz de Theodore sonó extrañamente mal en el desperante silencio de la sala común-. Cancelarán las clases en cualquier momento.

-A buscar a Severus –dijo Draco otra vez.

Theodore solo asintió. Ni siquiera preguntó por qué Severus no estaba ahí, o por qué Draco no había ido a buscarlo antes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que volvieron a la sala común? ¿Cuánto tiempo había yacido en su cama, pensando? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿No debería Dumbledore haber hecho ese aviso hacía rato ya? ¿Había descubierto algo tan importante que olvidó cancelar las clases?

Lo más probable era que no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

Había perdido todo sentido del tiempo, comprendió Draco. ¿Era así como se había sentido Neville después del ataque de la armadura?

Draco irrumpió en el laboratorio de Pociones, se detuvo y se quedó quieto, parpadeando. De alguna manera, la escena frente a él parecía irreal después de los enventos del día.

Severus estaba sentado en una mesa, con el pie derecho sobre la misma, el otro colgando, el brazo izquierdo abrazando su rodilla, revolvía con la mano derecha un cardero que burbujeaba alegremente y tarareaba una melodía alegre. Al otro lado de la mesa, otro caldero estaba enfriándose y Greenie olfateaba en una mesa lateral que normalmente se usaba para colocar ahí los ingredientes. Corvus estaba posado en una estantería con un pañuelo en su pico.

La habitación estaba cálida y bien iluminada. Una imagen de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Severus miró a Draco solo por un momento y lo saludó con una sonrisa rápida dantes de volver su atención a la poción.

Draco se quedó como hipnotizado. La atmósfera en la habitación era un contraste demasiado grande con su estado emocional en ese momento y le parecía completamente irreal.

-¿No deberías estar en clase? –recalcó Severus ligeramente.

-Canceladas –Draco logró salir de su aturdimiento.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –finalmente comprendió Severus.

Draco abrió la boca para explicar y titubeó. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo explica uno sus sentimientos sobre algo, si es completamente incapaz de interpretarlos?

-Todos los estudiantes, regresen a sus salas comunes –resonó la voz del director por los corredores-. Todas las clases matutinas están canceladas. Todos los miembros del personal, por favor repórtense a la sala de profesores inmediatamente.

Severus saltó de la mesa, la poción ya olvidada.

-No está muerto, ¿o sí?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Otro encantamiento cortador –reportó Draco. No tenía ningún problema reportando los hechos del caso-. Dejó abierta la jaula de un semi yeti furioso justo cuando Potter estaba más cerca. Potter fue herido por sus garras y se lastimó un pie cuando la criatura se lanzó sobre él, pero logramos detener al semi yeti con varios _stupefys_ antes de que lograra matar a Potter o atacar a alguien más.

-¿Cómo fue que la criatura se enojó con Potter? –preguntó Severus, luego de respirar hondo. Dio vuelta y apagó el fuego bajo el caldero en el que había estado trabajando.

-No hubo necesidad –explicó Draco-. Estaba tratando de destrozar la jaula de todos modos. Hagrid pensó que era porque había movido la jaula, probablemente despertó al monstruo o algo así.

-¿Entonces, que garantizaba que atacaría a Potter? –Severus limpió metódicamente su área de trabajo y guardó los calderos donde no fueran evidentes para nadie que se asomara al salón antes de que pudiera volver a terminar su trabajo.

-Era el más cercano a la jaula –respondió Draco-. Creo que sólo asumió que atacaría al blanco más cercano.

-Nuestro traidor no es precisamente selectivo acerca de quién puede salir lastimado –dedujo Severus-. Después del primer incidente, pensé que simplemente no había contado con que las esquirlas pudieran herir también a otros estudiantes que se sentaran cerca de Potter, y el segundo ataque sólo puso en peligro al propio Harry, pero la última vez también pudo haber matado fácilmente a Hermione y esta vez puso en peligro a una clase entera. Estoy empezando a creer que realmente es capaz de volar toda la escuela sólo para llegar hasta Potter.

Draco se estremeció, dándose cuenta de lo muy asustados que habían estado todos.

-Alice dice que tiene que ser alguien de nuestra clase, pero entonces también habría puesto en peligro su propia vida.

-Es posible –concedió Severus-. Pero ese sería un acto realmente desesperado. Es más probable que lo haya hecho desde una distancia segura.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió a Severus. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo habían podido estar todos tan ciegos? El traidor tenía que ser demasiado cobarde como para arriesgar así su propia vida.

-Deberíamos volver a la sala común –aconsejó Severus.

Draco se preguntó si todavía estaría tan silenciosa, ahora que todos los demás Slytherins estaba de vuelta. Ellos no dejarían que la desesperación de los de sexto año los alcanzara a todos, ¿o sí?

Lucius terminó entre el hombre lobo y ese idiota profesor de Estudios Muggles esta vez. No era el mejor asiento, pero al menos era Sprout quien estaba atrapada con Trelawney en esa ocasión. Su salón podía estar realmente alejado, pero, a diferencia de los invernaderos, el anuncio del director sí llegó hasta ahí. Hootch, Sprout y Hagrid no tuvieron ese lujo y hubo que alertarlos vía elfo doméstico. Agreguemos a eso el que tenían que recorrer un camino más largo de vuelta al castillo y Luicus podía al menos tener la seguridad de que, si no desperdiciaba tiempo, no era probable que volviera a llegar al último para otra reunión de personal. Solamente tenía que recordar las repercusiones.

Dumbledore lucía grave al describir el último ataque. Lucius sentía deseos de estrangular al asesino. ¿Era que ese chico no podía hacer nada bien?

-Gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento de la señorita Rashton y la rápida ayuda de la señorita Granger y los señores Crabbe y Goyle, junto con el joven señor Malfoy, sin mencionar la sabia elección del señor Weasley de regresar al castillo y avisarle a Madame Pomfrey, el señor Potter recibió sólo heridas menores y estará de nuevo en pie para asistir a sus clases de la tarde –anunció Dumbledore-. Creo que cada uno de los estudiantes que ayudó debería ser recompensado con puntos, aunque no estoy seguro de quién más tomó parte en dar aviso y someter a Snuffy. Tendremos que determinar eso antes de empezar a dar puntos.

Lucius se sorprendió al comprender de súbito que su único hijo y heredero había estado también en la escena del ataque. ¡Y, aparentemente, había sido también lo bastante estúpido como para enfrentar al monstruo! ¿Por qué no había mantenido a Draco lejos de esa clase con alguna excusa? ¿Por qué Draco no había tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para escapar?

-Pequeño idiota –gruñó para sí-. Ese Snape es una mala influencia para el muchacho.

-¿Severus? –le preguntó Lupin, sorprendido-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Severus con nada de esto? Ni siquiera está en la clase de Hagrid.

-Es un mal amigo para mi hijo –gruñó Lucius-. ¿Por qué sigues animando a esos dos para que pasen tiempo juntos?

-No los estoy animando –respondió Lupin calmadamente-. Solamente arreglé que Severus sea tutor de Draco, ya que parece ser el estudiante más competente en mi clase.

-¿Tutor? –Lucius levantó la cabeza y miró con enojo al hombre lobo-. ¿Por qué mi hijo habría de necesitar un tutor? Sus notas de Defensa quizá no sean tan buenas como podrían ser, pero siempre ha estado entre los mejores de su año.

-Hasta que empezamos con las barreras de protección –corrigió Lupin calmadamente-. Admito que probablemente no habría pensado en arreglar una tutoría, si hubiera sido otro estudiante. Draco en realidad no esta en peligro de reprobar, pero, en comparación con su desempeño habitual, sus resultados al crear barreras protectoras son extremadamente pobres.

Lucius lo miró con furia.

-Puedes estar seguro de que me encargaré del problema –le informó fríamente a Lupin y el hombre lobo fue abandonado para preguntarse si debía considerar eso una amenaza o una promesa.

A juzgar por la expresión de Lucius mientras lo decía, casi parecía lo primero, aunque Remus no podía imaginarse por qué. No se sorprendería si empezara a salir humo de las orejas de Lucius en cualquier momento.

-Los de primer año estaban en Herbología e Historia respectivamente –estaba diciendo Dumbledore justo en ese momento-. Considerando que son incapaces de realizar un encantamiento tan difícil y que el invernadero en el que estaba trabajando el grupo de Herbología está en un mal ángulo como para ver el lugar donde se encontraba la jaula, creo que podemos descontarlos como sospechosos otra vez.

Todos los profesores asintieron confirmando eso.

-Los Gryffindors y Slytherins de segundo año estaban en Defensa –continuó el director-. ¿Remus?

-Clarissa Charlton llegó tarde, asegurando que estuvo buscando su libro de Defensa –reportó Remus, obedientemente-. Quintus Palmer, Elena Wilder y Vestalia Flemming fueron al baño durante la lección. Pero los tres volvieron dentro del término habitual.

-El resto del segundo año tenía Encantamientos –declaró Dumbledore.

-Louise Mapel y Phelan Cullinger fueron al baño –dijo Flitwick-. No creo que ninguno de ellos sea capaz de realizar un encantamiento cortador de ese nivel.

-Los Cullinger son tradicionalmente una familia Slytherin –intervino McGonagall-. Sangre limpia que recientemente perdieron mucho dinero e influencia.

-Estás pensando en Andrejus Cullinger de Cornwall –la corrigió Lucius-. El padre de Phelan es Octavian Cullinger, un primo muy distante de Andrejus que vive en alguna parte de Gales.

-Octavia era un Ravenclaw –agregó Flitwick-. Phelan, sin embargo, se parece más a su madre. Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza.

-Además, tiene una coartada para el primer incidente –les recordó Lupin-. Lo mismo que Louise. Los dos estaban en mi clase.

-Y en Encantamientos durante el segundo incidente –agregó Flitwick-. No dejaron la clase entonces y repito que los considero incapaces de realizar el encantamiento. Un simple encantamiento cortador para cortar una capa de tela, quizá, pero no varios barrotes de acero de una sola vez.

-Con tercer año, entonces –asintió Dumbledore-. Pociones y Transfiguraciones.

-Los Slytherins y Ravenclaws estaban trabajando diligentemente y sin ninguna ida al baño –reportó Lucius orgullosamente-. Y ninguno llegó tarde.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste un logro tan inusual, Lucius? –bromeó Hannah Hootch-. Por favor, cuenta.

-Les di veinte páginas de sus libros de Pociones para leer y resumir –sonrió Lucius-. Y les dije que habría un examen al final de la lección.

-Sólo dos idas al baño en Transfiguraciones –reportó McGonagall-. Ambos Gryffindors, Caius Rude y Miles Millar.

-Los de cuarto año estaban en Runas Antiguas –dijo el profesor Rosetta antes de que Dumbledore pudiera preguntar-. Idas al baño para Keith Gorl y Diana Bardon, no hubo ausencias.

-Los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de quinto año tenían Latín –esa era Priscilla Pince-. Ulric Katon y Ambrosia Fundidor fueron al baño. Luna Lovegood llegó tarde. Asegura que sus compañeros le dijeron que Latín sería hoy en los calabozos. Encontraría eso sospechoso, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pero en el caso de Luna, puedo creerle.

-Los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs tenían una hora de estudio –reportó Dumbledore-. Y los de sexto año estaban en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles.

-Neville estaba en la enfermería –reportó Hagrid-. Su cobija lo mordió.

-¿Qué? –gritó Lucius, y Remus tuvo que concordar con él por una vez.

-Sí, Seamus sólo quería despertarlo, pero la cobija se asustó y mordió –explicó Hagrid, confundiendo a todos.

-El señor Finnigan transformó la cobija del señor Longbottom en un perro –aclaró Minerva McGonagall-. Desafortunadamente, no pensó bien las cosas y produjo un furioso pitbull en lugar de un lindo cachorrito. Si alguien tiene una buena idea para una detención desagradable, acepto sugerencias.

-Vamos, Minerva –suplicó Hagrid-. Seamus no pretendía hacer daño.

-No, pero hizo daño, Hagrid –insistió McGonagall-. Su comportamiento irresponsable causó que un estudiante saliera lastimado y pudo haber sido peor. La mordida fue profunda pero curó fácilmente porque sólo atravesó piel y músculo. Si el perro hubiera mordido más profundo o hubiera alcanzado una articulación, por ejemplo, o incluso la cara del muchacho, Poppy tal vez no habría podido curar completamente el daño.

-Bueno, pero afortunadamente eso no pasó –intercedió Dumbledore-. Julián, ¿hubo ausencias en tu clase?

-No –respondió el profesó de Estudios Muggles-. Pero Mandy Bocklehurst fue al baño. Dos veces en realidad. Tal vez debería ver a Poppy.

-Bueno, al menos eso es un poco sospechoso, pero puede ser que simplemente haya tomado demasiado jugo de calabaza en el desayuno –decidió el director-. Eso difícilmente es una razón para consultar a un sanador. Los Slytherins y Ravenclaws de sétimo año tenían una hora de estudio y los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs, Latín.

-Una prueba de vocabulario, de hecho –especificó la profesora Pince-. Eudora Scattering fue la única que fue al baño, pero eso difícilmente es una sorpresa. Siempre tiene que correr al baño justo antes de que reparta los exámenes. Vejiga nerviosa, supongo. Los demás no arriesgaron sus notas con ausencias.

-Excelente –dijo Dumbledore-. Ahora que todo eso está aclarado, volvamos una vez más al último ataque. Le pedí a los Cabezas de Casa que descubrieran quién peleó en el corredor de Transfiguraciones en algún momento antes del ataque. ¿Algún resultado?

Flitwick y Sprout intercambiaron una mirada.

-Erm... un simple caso de celos, Albus –admitió Flitwick-. ¿Conoces a las hermanas Summer?

El director asintió.

-Sondra, Ravenclaw de segundo año, y Esther, Hufflepuff de tercer año.

-Sí, efectivamente –confirmó Sprout-. Desafortunadamente, no se llevan bien. Esther siente que su madre le da a Sondra mucha más atención, mientras que Sondra envidia el que Esther tenga mejores notas. Verás, Esther es una estudiante excepcionalmente brillante y se esfuerza mucho a pesar de que no considera tan importantes sus notas. Sondra, a pesar de que también se esfuerza mucho estudiando, no memoriza con tanta facilidad y, como resultado, tiene notas más cercanas al promedio.

-Ese día, después de almuerzo, las dos chicas se encontraron en el corredor de Transfiguraciones –continuó Flitwick-. Sondra estaba en camino a Historia de la Magia, Ester y su amiga Amber iban a Latín. Sondra escuchó que Esther decía no estar preocupada por el resultado de su último examen de Latín porque encontraba el Latín muy fácil. Desafortunadamente, Latín es una de las materias que Sondra encuentra particularmente difíciles, así que, en un momento de ira, le lanzó un maleficio de furúnculos a su hermana. Esther respondió con un ataque físico en lugar de un maleficio. Sus compañeros trataron de apartarlas, pero al principio no pudieron hacerlo, así que Amber realizó un _stupefy_ en ambas chicas, después de lo cual los que ayudaban pudieron arrastrarlas a sus respectivas clases. Pero el origen de los encantamientos desorientadotes permanece sin aclararse. Pueden haber sido realizados por el traidor, a fin de cuentas, ya fuera para evitar que alguien lo atrapara mientras preparaba la trampa, o en Harry para hacerle más difícil escapar de la armadura cuando ésta cayó.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí el contrahechizo? –preguntó la profesora Vector-. Sabemos que el traidor no fue atrapado poniendo la trampa, así que en el primer escenario, la persona blanco del hechizo fue alcanzada y pasó de largo sin notar al traidor. Si alguien hubiera desactivado el encantamiento, habría tenido que saber en primer lugar que había sido realizado y habría querido saber por qué. En el segundo escenario, el encantamiento fue realizado sobre Harry. Lo alcanzó y estaba desorientado cuando cayó la armadura, o bien falló y golpeó el muro o quizá la armadura, algún objeto inanimado, en cualquier caso. El traidor no tenía razón para quitar el encantamiento de Harry y no había necesidad de quitarlo de un objeto inanimado, ya que no habría sido afectado en lo absoluto. Alguien más sólo tendría razones para realizar el contrahechizo, si hubiera visto al traidor realizar el encantamiento. Si así fuera, lo habría reportado hace tiempo.

-Quizá el traidor quitó el encantamiento de Harry después de que cayó la armadura para evitar que Madame Pomfrey lo detectara –sugirió Remus.

-¿Pero por qué lo haría? –argumentó Flitwick-. No habría sido posible rastrear a quien lo realizó a través del encantamiento activo, así que, ¿para qué molestarse? Era mucho más riesgoso que hubiera sido visto mientras realizaba el contrahechizo.

-¿Tal vez el traidor no estaba consciente de que el encantamiento no podía ser rastreado? –sugirió Remus-. Estamos tratando con un estudiante que quizá sólo tenga doce años. No podemos esperar que tenga el conocimiento de un asesino profesional.

-Es un asesino profesional –señaló McGognagall.

-En entrenamiento –corrigió Lucius-. Un profesional adulto difícilmente habría fallado así cuatro veces. Ese niño claramente no sabe lo que está haciendo. Es más probable que reciba sus instrucciones de Ya-saben-quién, o más probablemente de uno de sus death eaters y entonces se lance a cumplirlas lo mejor que pueda.

-Todavía podemos asumir que quien le haya dicho que usara un encantamiento desorientador también le dijera que no podía ser rastreado –insistió McGonagall.

-Eso dependería de cuánto desea nuestro hipotético death Ester que nuestro traidor tenga éxito –concedió Dumbledore.

-Dudo que Voldemort le diera un trabajo de tanta importancia a alguien de quien tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que quisiera sabotearlo –argumentó Flitwick-. Si el contacto del traidor no es Voldemort en persona, es alguien de cuya lealtad Voldemort no tiene la menor duda.

-Uno de alto rango, entonces –concordó Vector-. ¿Pero cómo contacta al traidor? ¿Deberíamos empezar a leer las lechuzas de los niños?

-No haría daño vigilar qué estudiantes reciben correo inusual –concedió Dumbledore-. Pero no podemos leer todas las lechuzas privadas. Hogwarts sigue siendo una escuela, no un centro de detención.

-Hay otra posibilidad –Flitwick interrumpió al director, demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos como para siquiera notarlo-. ¿Y si el encantamiento falló y alcanzó a otra persona? El traidor tendría que quitarlo para evitar que esa persona muriera también.

-No ha mostrado ninguna preocupación por la seguridad de los estudiantes alrededor de Harry en sus ataques hasta este momento –señaló Rosetta-. El plato que explotó pudo matar fácilmente a varios estudiantes, la armadura muy probablemente habría golpeado a la señorita Granger al igual que a Harry, si no hubiera sido desviada, y este último ataque puso en riesgo a una clase completa.

-La persona a la que alcanzó era un amigo, entonces –decidió Sprout-. Alguien a quien no quería lastimar. ¿Un posible socio en el crimen?

-¿Crees que tenemos dos death eaters en la escuela? –Lucius parecía tan horrorizado que Remus casi le creyó.

Draco tenía razón. El hombre era un excelente actor.

-Improbable como parece el que Voldemort pudiera infiltrar dos agentes en la escuela, sigue siendo una posibilidad –dijo Dumbledore calmadamente-. Un escenario más posible, sin embargo, es que el traidor tiene amigos que no saben nada de su conexión con Voldemort, compañeros sangre limpia a los que considera dignos de protección.

-También había sangre limpia en la clase que atacó hoy –señaló Vector-. Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo, Severus, el chico Nott...

-Severus no toma Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas –le recordó Dumbledore-. Pero Draco sí, y también sus compañeros igualmente sangre limpia señor Crabbe y señor Goyle. Creo que la señorita Rashton es sangre limpia, al igual de el señor Weasley y la señorita Brown. Claramente, nuestro traidor no se preocupa por todos los sangre limpia, pero podría preocuparse por algunos.

-Lo cual nos lleva a la cuestión de quién –dijo Vector.

-Ciertamente –confirmó Dumbledore-. Revisaré la nueva lista de ausencias. Tal vez eso nos de una pista. Entre tanto, por favor envíen al señor Nicodemus Hanson a mi oficina después de cenar. Necesito interrogarlo acerca del último ataque.

-Ya estaba en Pociones en ese momento –señaló Lucius.

-Lo sé, Lucius –el director asintió benignamente-. Lo cual es precisamente lo que encuentro tan extraño. Verás, no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para llegar ahí desde su clase anterior, pero, de acuerdo con Remus, no faltó tampoco a Defensa.

-Tal vez conoce un atajo –sugirió Lucius-. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hablar seriamente con mi hijo.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Los de quinto año superarán ese shock? ¿Qué eran esos encantamientos de trasfiguración? ¿Hagrid y Snuffy están en problemas? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas, aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Severus visita a Albus, Draco tiene que reportarse a la oficina de su padre y Lucius hace su mejor esfuerzo por ser paternal (o al menos lo que él considera ser paternal).


	16. Preguntas

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Fiu, pero qué semana! Estoy totalmente exhausta en este momento, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, por una vez nuevamente a tiempo. Tuve que cambiar el link para la traducción al ruso de MNS, en caso de que lo hayan notado y se pregunten por qué. Dyna lo volvió a subier y, consecuentemente, recibió una nueva ID.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 16: PREGUNTAS **

Nicodemus estaba sentado durante el almuerzo comiendo su sopa y escuchando la entusiasta charla de sus fastidiosos compañeros. Cómo había terminado en Hufflepuff, realmente no podría decirlo. Odiaba a los Hufflepuffs.

De hecho, Nicodemus odiaba a la gente. Era ruidosa y presionaba y siempre tenía expectativas. Por ejemplo, esperaban que él "socializara". Lo cual significaba que tenía que sentarse por ahí todo el día y parlotear estupideces a otra gente que le parlotearía estupideces a él, se suponía que debía asistir a fiestas con música muy alta y saltar por ahí como un loco con otra gente completamente ebria y ruidosa. También se esperaba de él que bebiera alcohol y comiera dulce en esas reuniones. Nicodemus odiaba el alcohol y los dulces. Prefería con mucho permanecer sobrio y comer cosas condimentadas.

Peor aún eran los eventos diarios en la sala común de Hufflepuff. Como las sesiones de narración de cuentos, por ejemplo. Se esperaba de él que bajara a la sobrepoblada sala común, teniendo posiblemente que sentarse en el suelo, si no sobraban asientos, y escuchar estúpidas historias que sus compañeros Hufflepuff inventaban o leían de sus libros favoritos, o inclusive contar o leer él mismo una historia. Para combatir el inevitable aburrimiento, podía llevar algo para dibujar, pintar, tejer, bordar o coser.

Luego estaban las tardes musicales, en las que no podía tener ni una pizca de paz en su dormitorio, gracias al fuerte volumen de música y canto en la sala común.

En ese preciso momento, estaban perturbando su comida con teorías locas acerca del ataque más reciente. ¿Así que el traidor era de sexto año? ¿Y un animago también? ¿Podía convertirse en un yeti?

Si así era, ¿por qué demonios no había hecho eso en primer lugar y no se comía vivo al idiota de Potter y dejaba de ser una molestia?

Por supuesto, Nicodemus no dijo a nadie lo que pensaba acerca de sus teorías. ¿Para qué molestarse? Si añadía un nuevo argumento a la discusión, eso sólo iniciaría más debate, lo cual significaría más ruido.

Tan pronto como terminara su comisa, iría a su lugar favorito en el rincón del fondo en la biblioteca. Era un poco oscuro como para leer cómodamente, así que difícilmente llegaba nadie ahí, excepto por los que buscaban un libro de esa sección y esos difícilmente se quedaban mucho tiempo.

La profesora Sprout caminaba hacia ellos desde la mesa del personal. Nicodemus hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a la esperanza de que ella fuera a silenciar el parloteo. Probablemente iba solamente a devolver algún ensayo o a pedir voluntarios para ayudarla otra vez con alguna planta. A veces incluso se unía a los parloteadotes.

-¿Nico?

-Oh, sí, y tenía ese molesto hábito de ponerle apodos a todos.

-¿Sí, profesora?

¿Qué podía querer?

-Al director le gustaría verte en su oficina después del almuerzo –le informó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? –exclamó Nicodemus.

¿Lo iban a expulsar? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por lucir gruñón? Eso no era un crimen, ¿o sí?

-Oh, sólo algunas preguntas acerca de esa armadura que cayó sobre el pobre Harry –explicó Sprout.

-¿El ataque de la armadura? Pero yo no sé nada al respecto. Ni siquiera estuve en ese piso en toda la tarde.

-Estoy segura de que el director tiene una buena razón –declaró la profesora Sprout-. Sin duda te lo explicará cuando vayas a verlo.

Nicodemus suspiró.

-Eso imagino. Gracias, profesora.

¿Estaba bajo sospecha ahora? Pero tenía una buena coartada. Había estado en Defensa y había ido a Pociones desde ahí. Ni siquiera había estado cerca del corredor de Transfiguraciones, un piso arriba del salón de Defensa.

Aún así, se sentía terriblemente nervioso mientras esperaba afuera de la oficina del director. ¿Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea llegar ahí antes de que Dumbledore saliera del Gran Salón?

¿Y si el director no le creía? ¿Tal vez ese guante que había perdido tres semanas atrás había sido encontrado en el corredor de Transfiguraciones y el director ahora pensaba que él era el traidor?

¿Qué dirían sus padres si lo expulsaban?

Ya, el director finalmente había llegado.

-Ah, señor Hanson –Dumbledore guiñó un ojo-. Oso gummy. Pase.

Nicodemus parpadeó mirándolo estúpidamente. ¿"Oso gummy"? ¿Qué diablos quería decir Dumbledore con "oso gummy"?

Le tomó un momento decidir que aquello probablemente no había sido para él en primer lugar, pero entonces se apresuró a seguir al director.

-Tome asiento –lo invitó Dumbledore cuando llegaron a su oficina-. ¿Dulce de limón?

-No, gracias –declinó Nicodemus. Odiaba los dulces.

Ahora bien, si Dumbledore le hubiera ofrecido un pepperoni... Pero, por supuesto, no había pepperonis por ahí en ninguna parte.

-La profesora Sprout dijo que quería verme acerca del ataque de la armadura –dijo-. No sé nada al respecto. Fui a la clase de Defensa directamente desde el Gran Salón ese día y entonces fui a Pociones desde ahí.

-El profesor Malfoy me informó que usted llegó temprano a Pociones, de hecho. Asegura que estaba ahí desde antes de que su otra clase saliera, incluso –contestó Dumbledore.

-Sí, todavía estaban guardando sus cosas cuando llegué –confirmó Nicodemus.

-Y el profesor Lupin asegura que nadie salió antes de su clase –continuó el director-. Se tarda alrededor de cinco minutos caminando desde el salón de Defensa al actual salón de Pociones, a un ritmo normal, tal vez menos si se camina rápido. No creo que usted haya podido llegar tan temprano, si realmente asistió a Defensa, ¿hm?

-¡Oh, pero lo hice! –exclamó Nicodemus-. El profesor Lupin pasó lista. Pregúntele. Revisó mi nombre en la lista.

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegó tan pronto a Pociones?

-Corrí –admitió Nicodemus-. Corrí todo el camino de Defensa a Pociones. Pregúntele a Ines Ivory. Recuerdo que ella comentó algo acerca de que estaba sin aliento cuando entré al salón de clase.

Dumbledore meditó por un momento.

-Entonces, la señorita Ivory lo vio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella cuando entró?

-Ella estaba... -¿qué había estado haciendo Ines? ¡Oh, cierto!-. Estaba cerca del fregadero. Lavaba su caldero, me parece.

-¿A quién más recuerda haber visto? ¿Quiénes estaban ahí? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Al principio, Nicodemus quedó confundido por la pregunta, pero entonces comprendió que Dumbledore probablemente tenía intención de hacerle la misma pregunta a Ines y quizá a algunos más y comparar sus historias. Cuando concordaran, tendría que creerle.

-El profesor Malfoy estaba en su escritorio. Levantó la mirada de lo que sea que estaba escribiendo y me sonrió -¿pero qué había estado haciendo el resto de los estudiantes? ¿Quién se suponía que estuviera en esa clase?-. Linda Extraviado estaba detrás de Ines, esperando su turno para usar el fregadero... creo que Sebastián Highflyer estaba en ese grupo también. Roland Links estaba limpiando su mesa de trabajo y algunos Gryffindors estaba tratando de quitarle la esponja. No sé los nombres de los Gryffindors de esa clase.

-Está bien –asintió Dumbledore-. Sólo dígame lo que sabe.

-Lionel Fitter estaba empacando sus cosas –continuó Nicodemus-. Y Pat Footer estaba recogiendo algunos ingredientes derramados en alguna parte en el fondo. Rosalind Monk y Lisa-Beth Holster estaban hablando y Martina Horace estaba riéndose, probablemente por algo que dijo Catherina Cree. Al menos Cath estaba ordenando sus ingredientes cerca de ella.

-¿Qué hay de los Gryffindors? ¿Alguno que haya reconocido? –interrumpió Dumbledore.

-Dos del equipo de Quidditch. Bell y Spinet, creo. Estaban por el escritorio más cercano a la puerta. Luego había dos chicas más detrás suyo, que aparentemente estaban buscando algún objeto perdido. Un muchacho estaba tratando de usar un _reparo_ en un caldero medio derretido y había una chica más hablándole a un chico que todavía estaba sentado frente a su caldero. Luego, cerca de él, estaba un muchacho que parecía tener problemas distinguiendo sus ingredientes.

Nicodemus miró a Dumbledore expectante, pero el director permaneció en silencio.

-Eso es todo, señor.

-Hm –comentó Dumbledore-. Interesante. Debería haber habido dos muchachos Gryffidors más, pero supongo que pudiste olvidar haber visto dos personas a las que no conoces.

Nicodemus miró sorprendido al director. ¿Por qué podía ser eso importante? Le había dado una descripción bastante buena de la escena, ¿o no? En realidad estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que recordaba.

-Entonces, ¿por qué corriste a clase, si no estaba retrasado? –preguntó el director de repente.

-Estaba ansioso por llegar porque me encanta Pociones –respondió Nicodemus apresuradamente.

Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo.

-Tenía que hacerle una pregunta al profesor Malfoy –se corrigió.

-En ese caso, ¿qué pregunta era esa tan importante que no podía esperar los pocos minutos que te habría tomado el caminar a clase? –el director todavía estaba guiñando conocedoramente.

Maldito. ¿Cómo lograba reconocer tan fácilmente una mentira?

-Era... es que no quería que todos supieran que le preguntaría eso, así que esperaba poder llegar antes que mis compañeros y preguntarle privadamente –continuó Nicodemus-. Es un poco vergonzoso.

-Pero entonces podrías haber esperado hasta después de clase –comentó Dumbledore-. He escuchado que muchos estudiantes buscan al profesor Malfoy privadamente después de las horas de clase.

Nicodemus suspiró y aceptó el que aparentemente tenía que decir la verdad.

-Está bien, no tuvo nada que ver con el profesor Malfoy o la clase de Pociones. Tuve un desacuerdo con algunos estudiantes mayores durante la hora del almuerzo y ellos estaban muy enojados conmigo. Tuve miedo de que me atacaran durante el receso, así que quería estar en clase antes de que pudieran encontrarme.

Desafortunadamente, eso pareció atraer el interés de Dumbledore. Contempló a Nicodemus con la expresión más seria que el muchacho había visto en él hasta el momento.

-¿Tenías miedo de esos estudiantes? –preguntó finalmente.

-Son mayores que yo y había tres de ellos. Yo estaba solo –señaló Nicodemus.

-¿Quiénes son esos estudiantes? –demandó Dumbledore.

-Mire, lo arreglamos entre nosotros mismos. Nunca tuvieron realmente intención de atacarme o algo así. En realidad son muy agradables y normalmente me llevo bien con ellos. Es sólo que sobrerreaccioné por la discusión –sonrió apenado-. No soy particularmente bueno comprendiendo las intenciones de la gente.

-Comprendo, pero aún así me gustaría saber sus nombres –insistió Dumbledore.

Nicodemus suspiró otra vez. Odiaba delatar a gente potencialmente peligrosa.

-Son Slytheris. Es por eso que sobrerreaccioné, creo. La mala reputación de la Casa, usted sabe.

-¿Quiénes? –demandó Dumbledore gentilmente.

-Stephan LaCroix, Lionel Bardon y otro estudiante de sétimo año de su equipo, Davids. No conozco su primer nombre.

-Benjamin –indicó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Nicodemus-. Erm... quiero decir: ¿disculpe?

Dumbledore guiñó alegremente y le sonrió.

-El primer nombre del señor Davids es Bejamin.

-Oh –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Nicodemus.

-Gracias por aclarar esto, señor Hanson –Dumbledore sonrió-. Debe volver a clases ahora. Me temo que lo he retenido ya demasiado tiempo.

-Gracias, director –respondió apresuradamente Nicodemus, y se apuró a salir antes de que Dumbledore cambiara de opinión.

Sólo esperaba que su conversación no le trajera consecuencias más tarde.

Draco recibió la llamada a la oficina de su padre de parte de un nervioso estudiante de primer año al final de la última lección del día. Él y Severus estaban a punto de dirigirse a la oficina del director con la esperanza de encontrar a Dumbledore solo, de manera que pudieran intercambiar información sobre el último incidente. La falta de conocimiento sobre el paradero de varios grupos estaba volviendo loco a Severus.

Por lo tanto, Draco se sentía bastante malhumorado cuando llegó a la oficina en la vieja despensa.

-¿Querías verme, padre?

Lucius estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con los pies cruzados sobre éste y leyendo su periódico. Draco asumió que era una mejora el que aparentemente ya no lo hubiera leído en clase, todavía. Tal vez estaba aprendiendo cómo enseñar, después de todo.

Bajo la mesa, el estudiante de quinto año Colin Creevey estaba fregando el piso junto con Tilly, que lucía ligeramente apabullada. Draco se preguntó cuántas patadas habría recibido la elfina doméstica antes de que Lucius levantara los pies al escritorio para dejarla trabajar.

-Efectivamente –confirmó Lucius, y la mirada que dirigió a su hijo le dijo claramente que no eran buenas noticias-. ¡Creevey!

-¿Sí, señor? –preguntó Colin cautelosamente. Aparentemente, él también había notado que Lucius no estaba de buen humor.

-La elfina puede terminar aquí. Ve a ayudar a Mallister con el piso del salón de clase –ordenó Lucius.

Colin le dirigió una mirada a Draco.

-Sí, señor.

El Gryffindor casi corrió a la puerta. Draco no tenía idea de quién era Mallister, pero probablemente era un estudiante más joven, ya que estaba familiarizado con los nombres de casi todos los mayores. Quizá Colin vio eso como una oportunidad para dejar de fregar y en cambio darle órdenes a Mallister por un rato.

Recordando las detenciones de Ron, Draco no podía culpar a Colin por tomar la oportunidad. Debía haber estado maldiciendo su suerte por haber tenido la ayuda de la elfina, pero estando forzado a permanecer bajo la mirada de Lucius todo el tiempo.

-Resulta que hoy tuve una charla con el hombre lobo. _Claudo_ –anunció Lucius, y un rápido movimiento de su varita hizo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe tras el muchacho Gryffindor-. Y resulta que él mencionó estar muy descontento últimamente con tu desempeño en su clase.

-Soy el único estudiante que no ha tenido antes experiencia con barreras protectoras –trató de explicar Draco-. Hasta los Hufflepuffs sangre sucia sabían cómo proteger algunas plantas. Supongo que Sprout debe haberles enseñado. Los demás aprendieron de sus padres, por supuesto. He tenido que ponerme al día, pero la mayor parte de mis barreras funcionan ya tan bien como las del resto de la clase.

La última declaración era una mentira, pero Draco tenía la esperanza de que Lupin no hubiera sido tan específico sobre sus fallas. Era capaz de crear todas las barreras que habían visto en clase, después de todo, aunque usualmente eran más débiles que las de la mayoría de los Hufflepuffs y para algunas necesitaba realizar varios intentos.

-Poner barreras es una de las pocas cosas que los Hufflepuffs hacen bien –continuó. El rostro de su padre se ensombreció. Decir eso, aparentemente, había sido una mala elección-. Los superaré a todos una vez que empecemos a derribar barreras. Apuesto a que ninguno de ellos ha tenido lecciones tan excelentes como las que tú me has dado.

-Hufflepuffs –acusó Lucius-. Mi propio hijo fracasa en algo que cualquier maldito Hufflepuff puede hacer. No hay nada que un Hufflepuff haga bien, Draco. Son estúpidos, retardados casi como los Squibs. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que espero de ti que optengas las mejores notas en todas tus materias? Cuanto tenía tu edad, hacía mi mejor esfuerzo. Fui, por mucho, el mejor estudiante de Defensa, y nosotros la recibíamos con los Ravenclaws, no con los estúpidos Hufflepuffs.

"Suerte la tuya de que no era con Gryffindor" pensó Draco, pero, sabiamente, guardó eso para sí mismo. Sabía quién había obtenido realmente las mejores notas en Defensa, tanto en los OWLs como en los NEWTs en el grupo de su padre. Pero no era una buena idea mencionarlo frente a él.

-Yo honré el nombre de mi familia, pero sigues avergonzándonos con tu negativa a realizar siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo –siguió despotricando Lucius-. Sólo puedo alegrarme de que tu madre no esté enterada de esta última vergüenza. Lecciones de tutoría. ¡Tutoría!

Draco se encogió y miró al suelo. Ahí abajo, Tilly estaba fregando y palmeaba ocasionalmente sus zapatos, confortándolo. ¿Así que ahora la apaleada elfina doméstica de su padre sentía pena por él?

No, ella no era la elfina de su padre, se recordó a sí mismo. Era una orgullosa elfina de Hogwarts y compañera agente de Severus y él, que permanecía valerosamente cerca de Lucius con la esperanza de descubrir al traidor y sus planes. Ella únicamente estaba soportando todo ese maltrato con el fin de proteger a Hogwarts y sus estudiantes.

Le guiñó un ojo cuando ella lo miró. "Está bien, pequeña. Si tú puedes soportarlo, yo también puedo" Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a los sermones de su padre. Había estado oyéndolos desde que empezó la escuela.

-Una sangre sucia y una chica, encima de todo –Lucius, aparentemente, había llegado al tema de Hermione Granger ganándole a Draco en varias materias todos los años-. Esa pequeña molestia de pelo alborotado...

Ah, entonces tampoco le complacía su apariencia. Draco se preguntó si eso tendría algo que ver con su ofrecimiento de aconsejarlo cómo dar la clase. Draco contuvo un suspiro y dejó que todo eso le resbalara. Una vez que su padre terminara, podría irse. Tilly no podría.

Al menos Lucius recordó echar al Gryffindor, aunque eso no ayudaba mucho. Después de todo, Ron había escuchado el último regaño. Probablemente ya todos los Gryffindors lo sabían.

Draco tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a recordar que Lucius simplemente estaba siendo un buen padre. Por supuesto que los Gryffindors escuchaban lo mismo de sus padres todo el tiempo. Deberían sentir pena por los que no pasaban por eso por causa de sus padres indiferentes, no envidiarlos. Aún así, deseaba que terminaran ya.

Se preguntó que habría sabido Severus por el director. ¿Habría recordado preguntarle por las materias opcionales de los quintos años? ¿Y dónde habían estado los sétimos años durante el último ataque? ¿La profesora McGonagall habría descubierto algo acerca de los misteriosos encantamientos de transfiguración?

-¿Me estás escuchando siquiera? –tronó Lucius.

-Sí, padre. Por supuesto, padre –sólo podía desear que Lucius no le ordenara repetir lo que acababa de decirle.

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota. ¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? ¡Habla!

-Ya te lo dije, todos los demás estaban preparados. Yo no tenían idea de que las barreras pudieran ser tan difíciles.

-No me respondas. No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas –siseó Lucius.

"¿Entonces, por qué preguntas?" pensó Draco, pero permaneció en silencio "Decídete"

-¡Difíciles! ¡Difíciles las barreras! –se burló Lucius-. Las barreras están entre los encantamientos más sencillos que existen.

"Cierto" pensó Draco "Siempre y cuando consideres un encantamiento sencillo algo que debes aprender a nivel de los OWLs"

-Hasta el último de los Hufflepuffs podría crear una simple barrera de protección estando dormido –continuó Lucius.

"Lo he notado" pensó Draco "Es simplemente que tú nunca me enseñaste a hacerlas"

-Sí, Draco, Hufflepuffs. Hasta los Hufflepuffs más retardados lo encuentran sencillo. Sólo el inútil de mi hijo lo encuentra demasiado difícil.

Y así siguió y siguió. Era hora de la cena cuando finalmente Lucius permitió que Draco se marchara.

-El señor Hanson me describió a todos y cada uno de los Hufflepuffs que estaba cuando entró a la clase de Pociones ese día –informó Albus a Severus-. Si estaba diciendo la verdad, todos estaban en clase. Si no estaba diciendo la verdad, es realmente un buen mentiroso.

Severus asintió. Había aprovechado la oportunidad para transformarse a su forma adulta mientras estaba en la oficina del director. Serían advertidos con mucho tiempo antes de que alguien entrara, gracias a la gárgola del director y la escalera movediza que llevaba a la oficina.

-¿Le preguntaste sobre los Gryffindors?

-Por supuesto –declaró Albus-. Pero sólo pudo nombrar a la señorita Bell y a la señorita Spinet. El señor Hanson no parece conocer muchos estudiantes fuera de su propio año y Casa.

-No es una persona muy sociable –concordó Severus-. Usualmente se mantiene aparte.

-Pero me describió lo que hacían los Gryffindors, y mencionó tres chicas más.

-Entonces todas las chicas Gryffindors están contadas –asintió Severus-. Bueno. ¿Qué hay de los chicos?

-Desafortunadamente, el señor Hanson sólo recuerda a tres, pero acepta que puede simplemente haber olvidado a los otros dos –Albus suspiró-. Desafortunadamente, no sabemos quiénes faltan.

Severus meditó por un momento.

-¿Qué dijo que hacían los que vio?

-Sólo que uno estaba todavía sentado frente a su caldero mientras todos los demás estaban limpiando...

-Hendric el Último –diagnosticó Severus con un tono ligeramente divertido-. El señor Primero siempre es el último en hacer cualquier cosa.

Albus le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Crees que puedes identificar a los estudiantes por sus actividades?

-Tal vez –concedió Severus-. Conozco su comportamiento usual en la clase de Pociones. Si Hanson describió algo típico, yo debería poder reconocer al estudiante.

-El siguiente muchacho Gryffindor aparentemente estaba teniendo "problemas distinguiendo sus ingredientes" –continuó Albus.

-Ciego Louis –Severus no lo decepcionó-. Probablemente lo conoces como el señor Harringer. Podría estar necesitando gafas más gruesas.

Albus le guiñó un ojo, luciendo complacido.

-Y el último estaba tratando de realizar un _reparo_ en un caldero parcialmente derretido.

-Zachary Fundidor –sonrió Severus.

Albus lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué? El chico no necesita un apodo. Su apellido cumple ese propósito más que bien.

-Bueno, eso creo –admitió el director-. Eso deja al señor Alcott y al señor Barnes.

-De los cuales, ambos tienen coartadas para el primer incidente –reportó Severus, luego de mirar su lista de sospechosos-. En cualquier caso, deja a Alcott. Tenía Adivinación. Dudo que Barnes pudiera salirse de Aritmancia sin ser reportado.

-Victoria es bastante difícil de engañar –confirmó Albus-. Sybill, sin embargo...

-Todavía existe la posibilidad de que Fundidor haya convencido a alguien más de hacer el _reparo_ en su caldero –sugirió Severus-. Aunque lo dudo. Sus compañeros saben que es un esfuerzo inútil.

-Pasemos al siguiente ataque, entonces –decidió Severus-. Aquí está la lista de coartadas. Los comentarios de Lucius podrían interesarte. Lo conoces mejor que yo. Oh, y rastreamos el _furunculus_ y los _stupefys_ hasta una pelea entre las hermanas Summer. Pero no se usó un hechizo desorientador en esa, lo cual resulta bastante extraño.

-¿Estás seguro de que nada indica una segunda pelea?

-Bastante seguro, a menos que fuera una pelea en la que se usó únicamente un hechizo –confirmó Albus-. Hemos llegado a dos teorías de por qué el traidor pudo haber realizado tanto el encantamiento desorientador como su contra.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, número uno: no sabía que el encantamiento desorientador no puede ser rastreado y lo retiró de Harry después de que cayó la armadura. La segunda sería que accidentalmente alcanzó a un amigo o aliado a quien no quería poner en peligro.

-Dudo que nuestro traidor tenga muchos de esos –comentó Severus-. ¿Algo más?

-No haría daño investigar las transfiguraciones tanto en el corredor de Transfiguraciones como frente a la cabaña de Hagrid –sugirió Albus.

Severus frunció el ceño.

-Dudo mucho que pueda encontrar algo ahí que tú y la profesora McGonagall no hayan visto.

-Pero podrías oír algo. Acerca de eso o del encantamiento de cambio de color.

-¿Has considerado que podría tratarse simplemente de una chica ajustando su maquillaje? –recalcó Severus-. Podría haber decidido que el tono de su lápiz labial no era el correcto para la ocasión o que su esmalte de uñas no combinaba bien con sus sombras.

-Sé que el encantamiento de cambio de color probablemente no sea importante –admitió Albus-. Pero las transfiguraciones podrían serlo. Sólo mantén los oídos alerta.

Severus asintió.

-Una cosa más. Necesito saber cuáles son las materias opcionales de los de quinto año.

-¿Todas?

-Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles, por lo menos.

Obedientemente, Albus sacó otra vez el libro de los estudiantes.

-Llegaremos tarde a cenar.

-Estoy seguro de que quedará suficiente comida y siempre podemos visitar después la cocina.

-¿Primero Gryffindor? –Albus guiñó un ojo-. ¿O prefieres Slytherin?

-Ravenclaw –respondió Severus calmadamente-. Son los que tienen más probabilidades de haber pasado por el corredor de Transfiguraciones después de una hora de estudio.

-Muy bien, entonces, Ravenclaw –anunció el director-. El señor Ahles, Ursus toma Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia.

-¿Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas no? –preguntó Severus-. Qué decepcionante.

-¿Por qué debería serlo? –preguntó Albus, confundido.

-Bueno, con un nombre como Ursus –sonrió Severus-. Hagrid lo habría amado.

Albus rió.

-Pero el latín de Hagrid es muy básico. La señorita Downs, Dunja, Adivinación y Runas Antiguas. Ahí tienes a tu primera candidata de la hora de estudio. Luego tenemos a la señorita Dorris, Sheila, con Estudios Muggles y Runas Antiguas y al señor Farman, Jens, lo mismo.

-Estudios Muggles parece sorprendentemente popular este año –recalcó Severus.

-Muchos de los Ravenclaws no están muy inclinados por el trabajo al aire libre –contestó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente-. Y muchos de los Hufflepuffs tienen miedo de la clase de Hagrid. Pero la negativa de los Slytherins a tomar Estudios Muggles vuelve a equilibrar el asunto. La señorita Gale, Bianca toma Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

-Ahora bien, eso me suena más Ravenclaw.

-La señorita Hutchings, Minx, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia –continuó el director.

-Bueno, eso definitivamente hará feliz a Hagrid.

-La señorita Lovegood, Luna, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Runas antiguas. Probablemente somos afortunados de que no haya elegido Adivinación –comentó Albus-. Quién sabe lo que Sybil podría haberle metido en la cabeza. El señor Norris, Raphael, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, y el señor Svenson, Lars, Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia.

-¿Entonces, Dunja Downs y Bianca Gale son las únicas que tenían hora de estudio? –Severus suspiró-. No mis principales sospechosas, precisamente.

-Pero esas son buenas noticias, ¿no? –preguntó Albus-. Mantiene bajo tu número de sospechosos. ¿Cuál Casa quieres a continuación?

-Slytherin –decidió Severus.

-Déjame ver –Albus dio vuelta a la página-. Ah, sí, la señorita Ardley, Calpurnia, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia, una combinación bastante típica de Slytherin. Luego tenemos a la señorita Crowsand, Paula, también Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia.

-No estaba sospechando de Paula, de todos modos –suspiró Severus.

-El señor Elvers, Nicholas, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. He ahí a un sospechoso.

-Por asesinato de Death Eaters, tal vez –gruñó Severus-. El muchacho es huérfano por causa de los Death Eaters. Uno de los últimos ataques antes de la caída de Voldemort. Busca vengarse de ellos, no unírseles.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay del señor Mattels, Hieronymus, también con Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas?

-Mejor, pero parece tener una coartada para el segundo incidente –Severus suspiró-. ¿Quién más?

-La señorita McKinnon, Laurissa, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia y la señorita Morrel, Lupa, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas.

-Otras doces que deben hacer feliz a Hagrid –recalcó Severus-. Y él probablemente es el único profesor que estará contento con Lupa. Los períodos de concentración más cortos que he visto en mi vida, incluyendo a Greenie.

-Sus notas no son tan malas –comentó Albus.

-Es inteligente –explicó Severus-. Muy inteligente. Si tan solo pudiera sentarse quieta y estudiar durante media hora, estaría entre nuestros primeros promedios.

-¿Otra víctima de abuso? –preguntó Albus entristecido.

-Probablemente –suspiró Severus-. ¿Sabes? Bajo las leyes muggles podríamos hacer algo al respecto.

-El Ministerio sabe lo que hace.

-Por supuesto –el sarcarsmo en la voz de Severus era difícil de pasar por alto.

Había visto al Ministerio fallar con demasiada frecuencia, ¿y cómo podía ser efectivo contra el abuso si solamente el niño que fuera víctima, una ver que fuera mayor de edad, o un padre podía reportarlo?

-¿Siguiente? –le preguntó a Albus, tratando de distraerse.

-El señor Perkins, Marvin, Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas y Runas Antiguas, el señor Renard, Remy, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia, la señorita Soerens, Nike, Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas y Runas Antiguas y el señor Syrer, Patrick, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. ¿Realmente tenemos que revisar Gryffindor y Hufflepuff también? –Albus estaba empezando a sentirse hambriento.

-O lo hacemos ahora o me das una lista después –amenazó Severus.

-¡Oh, Mally es haciendo lista! –una vocecita chillona anunció desde alguna parte detrás de Albus-. Mally es necesitando algo que hacer por señores.

La elfina doméstica aparentemente había estado atizando el fuego. Era una de los elfos más jóvenes en el servicio de Hogwarts y era conocida por ser problemática.

No era que Mally no estuviera ansiosa por servir. Era una elfina muy dulce y amaba trabajar, pero infortunadamente propensa a los accidentes. Su asignación original había sido en el personal de la cocina, pero pronto le había sido prohibido entrar ahí debido al hecho de que lo que cocinaba era simplemente incomible. En realidad no podía dosificar las especias adecuadamente y tendía a confundir el azúcar y la sal. Después de ser forzados a tirar cinco pasteles de chocolate enteros debido a su fuerte sabor salado, los elfos de la cocina declararon en forma unánime que ella tenía que ser reasignada.

Por lo tanto, Mally había terminado entre el personal de limpieza que trabajaba directamente bajo las órdenes de Argus Filch. Se había aplicado con entusiasmo a fregar pisos y paredes, pero seguía derramando accidentalmente los baldes. Después de la tercera vez de que el conserje resbalara en uno de sus charcos, se le había prohibido trabajar con agua, lo cual redujo sus deberes a encender fuego y recoger la ropa sucia.

-Mally es haciendo, ¿sí?

Albus le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

-¿Sabes escribir?

-Sí, Mally es sabiendo cómo escribe –la elfina asintió con entusiasmo-. Mally es haciendo, ¿sí?

-Muy bien –asintió Albus-. Entonces toma algo de pergamino y... –dudó-. Un lápiz –decidió entonces-. Y copia esta lista y la que está en la página siguiente. Cuando termines, deja la lista junto a la cama de Severus en el dormitorio de Slytherin, pero que no te vean hacerlo y no le digas a nadie sobre este trabajo.

-¡Sí, señor! –chilló Mally alegremente-. Mally es no diciendo nadie. Mally es buena elfina.

-Por supuesto que lo eres –Albus le sonrió y Mally resplandeció de orgullo.

Draco lucía malhumorado cuando Severus finalmente llegó al gran salón.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le exigió de inmediato.

-Te contaré después –respondió Severus, con una significativa mirada hacia sus curiosos compañeros-. Es una larga historia y quiero tu opinión acerca de algunas de las cosas que descubrí. En este momento, tengo demasiada hambre.

-¡Sniff! –concordó Greenie, retorciéndose en sus manos en un intento por llegar a la comida.

La sopa ya estaba enfriándose, descubrió Severus tan pronto como le sirvió de comer al erizo. Pero pasaría una noche muy hambrienta si no comía.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con tu padre? –le preguntó a Draco para distraerse.

-Se enteró de la tutoría –gruñó Draco.

-Bueno, sabíamos que pasaría –comentó Severus.

-Dice que las barreras son fáciles –suspiró Draco.

-Lo son –concordó Gregory-. Lupin dice que estoy obteniendo notas promedio con ellas. Mis mejores notas en toda la historia.

-Porque tu madre te enseñó algunas cuando eras pequeño –Draco hizo un puchero-. Mi padre sólo me enseñó cómo romperlas.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto ya a Neville? –intervino Severus antes de que el mal humor de Draco tuviera consecuencias para Gregory.

-No, creo que todavía está en la enfermería –respondió Draco, señalando con la cabeza hacia el lugar vacío en la mesa de Gryffindor-. Pero Potter está bien. Ya nada más cojea un poco. A veces no puedo creer la suerte que tiene.

-Sí, es casi como si fuera inmortal o algo así –Pansy frunció el ceño.

-Hablando de Potter y su asesino –dijo Theodore repentinamente.

Los otros lo miraron sorprendidos. Había estado sombrío toda la tarde, respondiendo sólo con monosílabos, y eso si reaccionaba, y había estado jugando con la comida en su plato en lugar de comer. Nadie había esperado que empezara a hablar otra vez tan de repente.

-Puede que él sea inmortal, pero nosotros no lo somos –continuó Theodore, indiferente ante las miradas sorprendidas-. He estado pensando sobre ese "traidor", como lo llaman todos, y creo que es tiempo de que alguien lo detenga.

-¿No eres tú el que me dijo que quería que atrapara a Potter primero? –le recordó Severus.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de que lo meditara –insistió Theodore-. No estabas ahí hoy, Severus. Ese yeti pudo haber hecho pedazos a cualquiera de nosotros. A ese traidor no le importa a quién ponga en riesgo además de Potter y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que algún espectador inocente salga lastimado o muerto. No quiero ser yo, pero ya que es muy posible que el traidor esté en nuestra clase, estoy especialmente en riesgo.

Theodore miró a sus compañeros, la mayoría de los cuales no le sostuvo la mirada.

-No es así –dijo Severus en el incómodo silencio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Estella, jugando nerviosamente con su tenedor-. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Simple –Severus sonrió-. Tú, Balise, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore y Juliana estaban en Artimancia cuando la escoba de Potter fue cortada. Ya que no pueden estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo y sé que nadie salió de esa clase, ninguno de ustedes pudo haberlo hecho. Draco, Pansy y Millicent estaban conmigo cuando esa armadura cayó. Todavía no llegábamos a la esquina y no puedes lanzar un encantamiento a través de los muros, aparte del hecho de que no podíamos ver dónde estaba Potter en ese momento.

Sonrisas de alivio aparecieron en las caras de varios compañeros. Estaban empezando a respirar más tranquilos.

-Pero esa no es toda la clase –recalcó Estella-. Te olvidas de alguien.

Miradas alarmadas se dirigieron a ella, y luego pasaron lentamente hacia Alice Mortimer mientras los Slytherins comprendían uno por uno quién faltaba en la lista.

Alice los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Alice fue la primera en sugerir que era uno de nuestra clase –les recordó Draco-. ¿Por qué querría atraer la atención hacia sí misma, si fue ella quien lo hizo?

-Tampoco tiene ninguna buena conexión con los death eaters –agregó Severus-. Voldemort no escogería a un completo extraño. Lo más probable es que el traidor sea alguien de una familia que ha estado sirviéndolo por algún tiempo, el hijo o nieto de un sirviente confiable.

-¿Cómo sabes que los Mortimer no han estado trabajando para él todo este tiempo? –desafió Estella.

Severus podría haber dicho que conocía a todos los principales death eaters, o simplemente insinuar que tenía conexiones, pero eso habría revelado el hecho de que todavía recordaba su vida adulta. Si esa información llegaba hasta Lucius, perdería su cubierta. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que el traidor no era uno de sus compañeros de clase, pero había muchos otros estudiantes a su alrededor que podían escuchar e incluso alguno que no fuera el traidor podría reportárselo a Lucius o decir sin mala intención algo incorrecto a la persona incorrecta.

-Draco lo sabría –respondió en cambio-. Tiene conexiones y dice que nadie antes ha mencionado a los Mortimer.

-Entonces, ¿crees que es un compañero de otra Casa? –dijo Theodore observando a los Ravenclaw de sexto año.

-Podría ser –admitió Severus-. Pero, personalmente, sospecho de LaCroix.

-No estaba en nuestra clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas –le recordó Pansy.

-Tenía hora de estudio –respondió Severus-. Lo vi en los corredores después de que la clase ya había comenzado.

-Nicodemus Hanson fue llamado a la oficina del director hoy después del almuerzo –les informó Juliana-. Yo digo que es él.

-Hieronymus Mattels –sugirió Blaise-. Se ha estado manteniendo aislado todo el año. Difícilmente se muestra ya en la sala común.

-Pero pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermano –señaló Theodore-. Yo digo que es Finnigan. Se ha estado comportando en forma extraña en Pociones todo el año. Preparando esa poción controladora de mentes todo el tiempo y lamiéndole las botas al profesor Malfoy.

-Mucha gente adula a los profesores y las pociones oscuras son interesantes –argumentó Millicent-. ¿Pero quién dice que Maximius no está involucrado? Podría estar ayudando a Hieronymus con los ataques.

-Los Gryffindors no –insistió Theodore-. Ellos nunca adulan a los profesores Slytherin. Es alguna clase de código de honor que tienen, creo. Sigo diciendo que es Finnigan.

-Finnigan –concordó Vincent-. ¿Qué opinas tú, Draco?

Draco parpadeó por un momento, entonces escogió casi al azar un sospechoso de su lista.

-Gaia Ushton. O tal vez Curtis Marston, o Bran Lewis, Orson o Parker.

-Casi todos esos son de tercer año, Draco –gruñó Blaise con burla.

-Exactamente –asintió Draco-. Ya saben cómo hacer un encantamiento cortador, pero nada mucho más poderoso. Y encantamientos cortadores son precisamente lo que el traidor ha estado usando en la mayor parte de sus ataques. ¿No creen que Finnigan o Hieronymus tendrían algo más efectivo en su arsenal? ¿Por qué autolimitarse a encantamientos cortadores? Yo digo que nuestro traidor no tiene nada mejor, esa es la razón.

-¿Pero por qué Ya-sabes-quién confiaría en un tercer año? –preguntó Alice-. ¿No preferiría a alguien mayor? ¿Por qué no usa a Draco, por ejemplo?

-Porque probablemente él ya sabe que yo no lo haría –declaró Draco-. Puede que no me gusten los sangresucia, pero no soy un asesino. Supongo que alguien ya debe haberle informado que no pienso unirme a él.

Gregory lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No quieres ser Death Eater?

-No –respondió Draco-. He estado pensando que ser jugador de quidditch o maestro sería mejor para mí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Gregory-. Los Death Eaters son geniales.

-Los Death Eaters terminan muertos, Gregory –recalcó Severus.

-Los Death Eaters pelean –dijo Draco-. Y en un combate ves morir a mucha gente. Ya fue bastante duro para mí ver a Potter caer de su escoba. Hoy realmente me asusté cuando ese yeti se soltó. Esto simplemente no es para mí.

-Yo corrí –dijo Blaise, mirando su plato-. Tú te quedaste. Si ser un Death Eater no es para ti, ¿entonces, qué hay de mí?

-No tienes que convertirte en Death Eater –sugirió Severus-. Ninguno de nosotros pensará mal de ti si escoges un camino diferente. Y tampoco nadie puede culparte por haber corrido. Nosotros somos los astutos, ¿recuerdas? Son los Gryffindors los que se supone que deben ser valientes.

-Y ellos corrieron también –concordó Estella-. Hasta Weasley, que se supone es el mejor amigo de Potter.

-Pero apuesto a que el padre de Weasley no espera de él que se convierta en un Death Eater –dijo Blaise tristemente-. O en un auror –agregó después de un momento-. Él puede simplemente ir a trabajar a la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, o en alguna polvorienta oficina del Ministerio como su padre, o jugar quidditch con Draco.

-¿Y? Simplemente dile a tu padre que no –aconsejó Draco-. Dile que no eres lo bastante valiente y que preferirías hacer trabajo de oficina.

Pero Blaise continuó con la mirada en su plato.

-Creo que tampoco soy lo bastante valiente como para hacer eso –murmuró.

-Cobarde –siseó Pansy, y Blaise se estremeció.

-¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando nosotros peleábamos contra el yeti? –la desafió Estella-. Enfréntalo, Pansy, tú tampoco eres una heroína. Tal vez ninguno de nosotros lo es.

-Greg es valiente –dijo Millicent-. Él se quedó.

-Greg se quedó porque es demasiado estúpido como para saber cuándo asustarse –gruñó Theodore-. Death Eaters estúpidos tampoco son buenos para el Lord Oscuro.

-Pero no soy un cobarde –declaró Gregory con orgullo-. Soy estúpido, pero valiente.

-Eso no es verdadero valor –protestó Juliana.

-Sí lo es –decidió Vincent-. ¿O tú piensas que los Gryffindors son diferentes?

-Greg no es Gryffindor –le informó Millicent a Vincent-. Es un verdadero Slytherin.

-Nadie ha dicho que no lo sea, Millicent –le dijo Alice-. Vincent sólo dijo que es tan valiente como los Gryffindors.

Severus casi rió. El agente de Voldemort estaba en realidad empezando a trabajar en contra de su amo sin proponérselo. Con un poco de ayuda, era muy probable que muchos de los Sytherins que estaban en la escuela en ese momento repensaran sus planes de llegar a ser Death Eaters.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Nicodemus dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué esperaba Sevi que a Hagrid le agradaran ciertos estudiantes? ¿Y podrá cumplir Mally con la tarea que le asignó Albus? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con gran interés pero no serán respondidas, aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Severus obtiene de Remus un permiso para la biblioteca, Draco no cree que sea muy útil buscar al profesor Rosetta en su oficina y Lucius tiene una charla con el traidor.


	17. Una votación mágica

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Estoy actualizando a tiempo!… Lo siento, la escena con Luci y el traidor ya no encajó aquí. Remus de pronto tuvo la idea de darnos en cambio una lección sobre democracia escolar.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

**Capítulo 17: UNA VOTACI"N MÁGICA **

-No puedo creer que Theodore esté buscando al traidor –Draco sacudió la cabeza-. Y solía ser uno de nuestros principales sospechosos.

Estaban de nuevo en su escondite en la última ducha, tratando de ordenar sus listas.

-Y Blaise no quiere ser Death Eater –sonrió Severus-. Este último ataque en realidad trabajó para nuestro lado.

-Un recluta menos no ganará la guerra –señaló Draco.

-No, pero Blaise no será el único que piense en esa forma y una vez que los estudiantes más jóvenes escuchen acerca de nuestra pequeña charla durante la cena, algunos de ellos empezarán a pensar también –explicó Severus-. De acuerdo, aquí está la lista de clases para el tercer ataque. Tú lee la lista, yo adaptaré nuestra lista de sospechosos.

Draco tomó la lista y estiró las piernas tanto como lo permitía el estrecho espacio para acomodarse mejor.

-Los Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors de primer año estaban en Herbología –leyó-. ¿Eso les da o no una coartada? No contamos los invernaderos como coartada para el segundo ataque.

-Porque podía ver el campo de quidditch desde ahí y pueden ver también la cabaña de Hagrid, así que tampoco los contaremos esta vez. Por otro lado, ellos no pueden realizar todavía un encantamiento cortador, y además tuvieron Herbología justo antes del primer incidente, lo que les da una coartada –decidió Severus-. La única que no tiene una para esa vez es la señorita Clay.

-Una Hufflepuff que es demasiado joven como para conocer un encantamiento cortador –Draco sacudió la cabeza-. Los Ravenclaws y Slytherins estaban todos en Historia, ninguna ida al baño.

-La única oportunidad ahí sería que Binns hubiera contado mal los estudiantes otra vez –Severus asintió-. Y, considerando que todos ellos son incapaces de realizar encantamientos cortadores, creo que correré el riesgo.

-Los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws de segundo año estaban en Encantamientos.

-Y la mayoría de ellos tienen también coartada para los tres incidentes, el resto sólo para dos. ¿Pero qué hay de Gryffindor? Todavía tenemos a Quintus Palmer y Vestalia Flemming.

-Tenían Defensa, pero ambus fueron al baño –dijo Draco.

-¿Qué hay de Selina Mandrake? –la chica no era muy sospechosa, pero tampoco tenía coartada para ninguno de los tres ataques.

-Defensa –sonrió Draco-. No fue al baño. Pero Clarisa Charlton y Elena Wilder...

-Estaban en Herbología la última vez –interrumpió Severus-. Todos los Slytherins de ese año están libres de sospecha.

-Los Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors de tercer año estaban en Transfiguraciones, pero Caius Rude y Miles Miller fueron al baño.

-Otra vez Rude –Severus frunció el ceño-. ¿Miller tiene coartada para alguno de los otros ataques?

-No, sólo los de Estudios Muggles tiene para el segundo incidente y él estaba en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Pero Aemilia Andres está libre de sospecha.

-Pero tenemos que agregar en su lugar a Miller –suspiró Severus-. ¿Ravenclaw y Slytherin?

-Pociones. Padre asegura que todos estaban en clase y Dumbledore agregó una nota diciendo que le cree esta vez.

-Eso debería eliminar cuatro sospechosos –Severus dudó-. Los que elegiste en la cena, de hecho. Albus debe haber tenido una buena razón para escribir que confiaba en Lucius, ¿pero cómo puede estar seguro?

-¿No los eliminamos, entonces?

Severus no contestó en casi un minuto.

-Mike Marst –declaró finalmente.

-¿Qué?

-Interrogaremos a Mike Marst como nuestro testigo. Es un Ravenclaw amistoso con los Slytherins y generalmente bastante callado. Como Ravenclaw, no está demasiado cerca de ninguno de nuestros sospechosos y no es muy probable que vaya a contarle tampoco a los otros Ravenclaws –explicó Severus-. Por ahora, continuemos con el cuarto año.

-Runas Antiguas –Draco sonrió-. No sabemos quiénes la toman, excepto por aquellos que fueron al baño.

-¿Y son?

-Keith Gorl…

-Libre de sospecha desde el segundo incidente.

-Y Diana Bardon.

-Libre de sospecha desde el primero. ¿Qué hay de Iago Orsen y Mattis Parker?

-No dice. Tendremos que preguntarle a Rossetta.

-De acuerdo, todavía estoy esperando la mitad de la lista de las materias opcionales de los quintos años. Mally debería entregarla en cualquier momento. Y sabemos acerca de nuestro propio año. Pasemos a sétimo año.

-Espera un momento –dijo Draco-. No sabemos quiénes estaban en Estudios Muggles y yo podría recoger esa lista de quinto año, si quieres.

-Después –decidió Severus-. Quiero terminar primero con el sétimo año. Y no creo que debamos pedirle a Julian una lista.

-¿Quién?

-El profesor de Estudios Muggles. Es un soñador sin remedio y demasiado confiado. Casi como Hagrid en ese aspecto –Severus pensó un momento-. ¿Conocemos a alguien que esté en esa clase?

-No, ningún Slytherin –Draco sacudió la cabeza-. Creo que Parvati asiste, pero igual podríamos gritarle a toda la escuela que estamos buscando al traidor.

-Pregúntale a Ginny, entonces. Tal vez ella pueda averiguar quiénes asisten a Estudios Muggles.

-¿No se suponía que no íbamos a involucrar a nadie más?

-Explícale que todos estamos nerviosos por la posibilidad de que sea un compañero de dormitorio. Las preocupaciones de Theodore serán conocidas en toda la escuela en un día o dos, a fin de cuentas. Eso te dará credibilidad –sugirió Severus-. Entonces, ¿sétimo año?

-Nuestros sospechosos Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors estaban en Latín. Sólo Eudora Scattering fue al baño.

-De acuerdo con Nicodemus Hanson, todos los Hufflepuffs estaban en Pociones durante el tercer incidente. También contó a las cinco chicas Gryffindors, pero sólo a tres muchachos. Por la descripción, lo más probable es que Alcott y Barnes sean los faltantes –reportó Seveurs-. Eso deja a todos ellos libres de sospecha. ¿Qué hay de Ravenclaw y Slytherin?

-Hora de estudio.

-Así que Neel Ferris y Stephan LaCroix permanecen en la lista –contestó Severus-. Necesitamos los quintos años.

Recogió a Greenie, salió de la ducha y regresó al dormitorio donde encontró cuatro muchachos muy asombrados y risueños.

-Tienes que ver esto, Severus –lo saludó Theodore-. Esta elfina doméstica loca no deja de aparecer y desaparecer de la habitación cada pocos segundos.

Severus gimió.

-¡Oh, no, Mally!

-¿La conoces?

-Sí, es un caso particularmente difícil –Severus suspiró-. Demasiado torpe para casi todo, así que el Director le da toda clase de trabajitos menores para evitar que se deprima. Se supone que debe entregarme mi nota de detención más reciente, pero Dumbledore le dijo que lo hiciera en privado, así que debe estar esperando que ustedes salgan.

-Entonces, ¿nos estás echando de la habitación? –Blaise frunció el ceño.

-A menos que quieras que esté apareciendo y desapareciendo toda la noche –sonrió Severus-. ¿O quieres tenerla como espectadora mientras te cambias?

Blaise se sonrojó.

-Vamos, muchachos –sugirió Theodore-. Vamos a ver de qué habla Lupin hoy. Tal vez consiguió otro tema interesante.

Blaise gruñó un poco, pero siguió a los demás hacia la sala común.

Unos segundos después de que se marcharan, Mally apareció otra vez. Severus extendió la mano, pero Mally sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no, no. Director, señor, es diciendo, déjala junto a la cama cuando nadie mire. Mally es buena elfina. Mally hace exactamente lo que director, señor, es diciendo Mally –declaró, y desapareció otra vez.

-¿Sniff? –comentó Greenie, arrugando su naricita verde en dirección al lugar donde Mally acababa de desaparecer.

Severus no tuvo más remedio que volver al baño y contarle a Draco toda la historia. Draco, por supuesto, la encontró muy divertida y cuando Severus lo intentó de nuevo, diez minutos después, el pergamino estaba junto a su cama, tal y como había sido prometido.

-De acuerdo –dijo Severus cuando regresó al baño una vez más-. Ya sabemos que las Ravenclaws que tenían una hora de estudio durante el segundo incidente eran Bianca Gale y Dunja Downs. Por Slytherin, tenemos a Hieronymus Mattels, Patrick Syrer y Nicholas Elvers. El resto de los Slytherins estaban en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas durante el primer y el tercer ataque.

-Los Slytherins tenían una hora de estudio esta vez, así que ninguno de los tres tiene coartada y habrían tenido esa clase de Latín que fue cancelada durante el segundo ataque –reportó Draco.

-Entre los Ravenclaws tenemos algunos que estaban en Estudios Muggles, lo cual no les da coartada para el tercer ataque, pero sí para el primero –continuó Severus.

-Y todos ellos estaban en Latín esta vez –confirmó Draco-. Incluyendo a Gale y Downs.

-Echemos una mirada a los Hufflepuffs, entonces –Severus desenrolló la lista de Mally y notó que algún tipo de líquido aparentemente había sido derramado sobre ella. Afortunadamente, el lápiz resultó ser bastante resistente al agua-. Andrews, Norbert –leyó-. Adivinación y Runas Antiguas. Sin coartada, pero no puedo imaginarlo trabajando para el Lord Oscuro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es él?

-El pequeño Hufflepuff de cabello oscuro que siempre pierde su varita –respondió Severus-. Usualmente se sienta con las chicas durante las comidas. Hijo de muggles.

-Okey, olvidémonos de él, entonces. ¿Quién más?

-Beretti, Tonio, Estudios Muggles y Adivinación –reportó Severus-. Lo llamo Soñador Beretti. Puede sentarse inmóvil y mirarte fijamente durante una hora y no escuchar una sola palabra de lo que digas. En cualquier caso, tiene coartada para el primer incidente. Luego tenemos a Dorrel, Lara, con las mismas materias y la misma coartada; Lindsey, Nala, con Estudios Muggles y Aritmancia, y otra hija de muggles llamada Mason, Olivia, con Adivinación y Runas Antiguas. Olivia está un poco distanciada de sus compañeros de clase y no tiene coartada, pero parece ser la Hufflepuff usual, socialmente inclinada y amistosa.

-Más le vale que lo sea –gruñó Draco-. Ginny la eligió como su más reciente intento por conseguir una mejor amiga. Por lo que dice, parece ser que Nala está tratando de que se lleven bien.

Severus asintió.

-Suena como una típica idea Hufflepuff. Y podría funcionar. Ellas dos son las que sobran en grupos de cinco, aunque Olivia nunca ha estado tan aislada como Ginny. Si pueden encontrar algunos puntos en común para comenzar, probablemente serán buenas influencias mutuas. Luego, tenemos a Meyer, Doris, una inmigrante de Alemania, que asiste a Adivinación y Runas Antiguas; y Katarina Orloff, de Rusia, con Estudios Muggles y Artimancia.

-¿Por qué no fueron esas dos a Durmstrang? –peguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Bueno, Doris, como dije, es inmigrante. En otras palabras, nació en Alemania y el alemán es su lengua materna, pero su familia vive aquí. En el caso de Katarina, no lo sé, pero por alguna razón sus padres deben haber decidido que no les gustaba Durmstrang. Probablemente eligieron Hogwarts porque Katarina no habla francés.

-Entonces, ¿crees que Doris pueda ser nuestra traidora?

-Es hija de muggles, sin conexión con las artes oscuras –Severus suspiró-. Muy improbable, pero posible. Todos los Hufflepuffs son sospechosos bastante improbables. A continuación, tenemos a Rost, Herbert, conocido como Herb, el experto en hierbas (n de la t: aquí hay un juego de palabras entre "Herb" como diminutivo de Herbert y la palabra "herb", "hierba"). De acuerdo con Sprout, es casi tan bueno con las plantas como Longbottom y tiene más conocimiento teórico. Ella dice que sabe de memoria una enciclopedia entera sobre plantas. También memoriza excelentemente textos de su libro de Pociones, pero tartamudea tanto que usualmente no tengo paciencia como para dejarle recitarlos. Aunque sus ensayos escritos son excelentes.

-¿Y qué opcionales tiene?

-Estudios Muggles y Adivinación –respondió Severus, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con algo de disgusto-. No es la mejor elección, pero supongo que nadie pensó en advertirle acerca de Trellawney. Sus compañeros, Singh, Radban y Strunks, Phillip asisten a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

-¿Radban? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

-Sí, Radban –repitió Severus-. He escuchado nombres más raros a lo largo de los años. Como Draco, por ejemplo.

-Está bien, está bien. Radban Singh, libre de sospecha, está bien –concedió Draco-. ¿Quién más?

-No más Hufflepuffs. ¿Qué hay del nuevo ataque?

-Tenían una hora de estudio.

-Entonces, continuemos con Gryffindor –decidió Severus-. Tenemos la cámara ambulante Colin Creevey, quien asiste a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación. No sé cómo se puede adivinar a través de una cámara, pero ya que tampoco puedo adivinar sin una, probablemente no hace mucha diferencia. Nina Ellis asiste a Estudios Muggles y Adivinación. Cómo es que una grosera tan egocéntrica terminó en Estudios Muggles, no tengo idea.

-Esa no te simpatiza mucho, ¿verdad?

-No, definitivamente no –admitió Severus-. Ermaine, Walter, Estudios Muggles y Artimancia. Bastante patoso, torpe muchacho, tiene problemas dosificando su magia. Algunas veces sus encantamientos son tan débiles que crees que es casi un squib, y de repente hace un hechizo que es demasiado poderoso. Afortunadamente, no tengo que lidiar mucho con eso en Pociones, pero McGonagall y Flitwick están bastante preocupados por sus estudiantes.

-¿Por qué el desempeño inconstante de un estudiante debería ser problema para los otros? –preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Porque cuando los estudiantes trabajan en parejas o practican unos con otros, Walter Explosivo puede lastimar sin querer a su compañero.

-¿"Explosivo"?

-Un encantamiento demasiado fuerte puede ser muy similar a una explosión de magia y Walter causa muchas explosiones en Pociones gracias a su torpeza –explicó Severus-. Mariah, la Gryffinreina, Farson asiste a Estudios Muggles y Adivinación. Tal vez es por eso que Nina Ellis eligió las mismas materias. Mariah es la Señorita Popularidad y cambia constantemente de mejor amiga. Ginny es la única que ha quedado fuera de esa rotación, pero al menos la invitan a sentarse con ellas y participar de sus conversaciones. Merlín Fornet asiste a Estudios Muggles y Runas Antiguas. Nunca entenderé cómo es que no acabó en Ravenclaw. No encaja para nada en Gryffindor. Un solitario estudioso y callado.

-No creo haberlo oído nombrar antes. ¿Es nuevo?

-No, sólo es casi invisible gracias a que es tan callado. Ginny probablemente no tiene nada que decir acerca de él –Severus se encogió de hombros-. A continuación, tenemos a Ulric Keaton. Adivinación y Runas Antiguas. Un poco hablador, sin interés en Pociones ni tampoco en trabajar por sus notas. Un Gryffindor típico, en realidad. Janus McGregor, Estudios Muggles y Adivinación. A veces creo que ese muchacho tiene en secreto un gemelo idéntico. A veces es diligente y un poco brusco y otros días no puede dejar de charlar con su vecino el tiempo indispensable para siquiera abrir su libro.

-No le agrada a Ginny –reportó Draco-. Al menos esa es la sensación que tengo cuando ella lo menciona. Nunca lo ha dicho en realidad.

-Sin embargo, el que no tiene coartada es Keaton –comentó Severus-. La siguiente que no tiene es Ambrosia Fundidor, la hermana menor de Zachary Fundidor. No es tan mala como su hermano, pero tiene más tendencia a hablar en clase, especialmente cuando se sienta junto a Mariah Farson. También asiste a Adivinación y Runas Antiguas, como lo hace Bibiana Morris, la Gryffindor más tímida que he visto en mi vida, peor al menos no es tan snob como sus amigas. Es la única del cuarteto a la que casi puedo soportar.

-Ginny dice que todas son snobs.

-Mariah es la jefa y ella es una snob. También lo es Nina. Bibiana y Ambrosia harán lo que sea que Mariah diga –explicó Severus-. Ginny no tiene coartada tampoco, por cierto. Asiste a Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

-No quería ser mordida por ninguno de los animales de Hagrid ni que Trellawney predijera su muerte, y Hermione le dijo que esas dos materias eran sus favoritas –Draco sonrió-. También le gusta mucho Runas Antiguas.

-No hay nada malo con las materias y realmente no estoy sospechando que ella tratara de asesinar al mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Dónde estaban los Gryffindors hoy?

-Latín. Idas al baño por parte de Ulric Keaton y Ambrosia Fundidor.

-Ambos con coartada, pero eso deja libres de sospecha a Bibiana y Ginny –comentó Severus-. Mañana tendremos que encontrar a Marst y Rossetta y tú tendrás que preguntarle a Ginny sobre la clase de Estudios Muggles de sexto año. Entonces deberíamos tener una lista considerablemente reducida y podremos identificar a los principales sospechosos. Es hora de que encontremos a nuestro traidor.

Fiel a su palabra, Severus fue directamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw cuando llegaron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente.

-Marst, tengo que hablar contigo –le informó a un muchacho pequeño que estaba sentado un poco aparte, mordisqueando una tostada y leyendo un libro grueso lleno de fórmulas que Draco asumió debían tener algo que ver con Aritmancia.

Mike levantó la mirada y palideció.

-No hice nada, Severus, lo juro.

-Por supuesto que no –confirmó Severus, y Greenie dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, como confirmando-. Sólo necesito preguntarte algo.

Mike tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

-No aquí. Espérame después de Historia. No dejes el salón hasta que hayamos hablado.

-Sí, señor. No lo haré –aseguró Mike apresuradamente.

Severus lo miró enojado.

-Mi nombre es Severus, no "señor".

-Sí, señor... quiero decir, Severus. Sí, Severus –tartamudeó Mike.

Severus decidió dejarlo y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco, como siempre, justo detrás de él. Fue un golpe de suerte el que los Ravenclaws de tercer año tuvieran Historia en la primera lección de los viernes, justo antes de los Slytherins de sexto año. Luego de una hora completa de Binns, los compañeros de Mike estarían demasiado adormilados como para preguntarse de qué hablaban él y Severus y sus propios compañeros no se sorprenderían de que investigara a los de tercer año luego de que Draco había asegurado en la cena del día anterior que eran los principales sospechosos.

Pero en ese momento Severus tenía diferentes planes. La primera lección era una hora de estudio para los Slytherins de sexto año, así que no tenía a dónde ir y, aunque le habría encantado volver a sus experimentos con los osos gummy, Severus decidió usar esa oportunidad para atrapar al siempre elusivo profesor Rossetta.

Como de costumbre, resultó ser un mal momento para intentarlo. El salón de Runas Antiguas estaba cerrado y permanecería así hasta el principio de la lección. Rossetta podía tener el hábito de llegar siempre tarde, pero sus estudiantes habrían estado ahí si hubiera tenido una clase en ese momento.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Draco, mirando sombrío la puerta cerrada-. ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo en la segunda lección?

-No podemos. Es entonces cuando vamos a encontrarnos con Marst, ¿recuerdas? Y Binns sabe mi nombre. Podría ser que nos echara en falta.

-Tal vez Rossetta llegue temprano –sugirió Draco.

Severus le lanzó una mirada.

-¿Rossetta?

-Bueno, tal vez no. ¿Pero qué más podemos hacer?

-Probar en su oficina.

Draco recompensó esa respuesta con una mirada escéptica, pero Severus marchó todo el camino hasta el otro extremo del corredor y llamó de todos modos a la puerta de la oficina del profesor Rossetta. Le respondió un completo silencio.

-¿Cuándo ha sucedido que alguien encuentre a Rossetta en su oficina? –preguntó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se ha sabido que sucedió –respondió Severus-. Probemos con su habitación.

Aunque Draco podría haber jurado que había voces del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del profesor Rossetta, tampoco esa vez hubo respuesta. Como último recurso, los muchachos probaron incluso en la sala de profesores, pero también estaba vacía.

-Todos están trabajando –dijo Draco, decepcionado.

-Exceptuando a Rossetta –suspiró Severus-. Tendremos que tratar de atraparlo durante el almuerzo.

Al menos ese era un evento que el profesor Rossetta rara vez se perdía.

Gracias a su infructuosa búsqueda, fueron los primeros de su clase en llegar al salón de Historia de la Magia. El corredor estaba silencioso. La armadura que había caído sobre Potter faltaba todavía y su plataforma lucía extrañamente vacía y fuera de lugar.

Dentro, Binns probablemente estaba perorando y perorando sobre alguna rebelión de los goblins, pero los muchachos no podían oírlo a través de la puerta cerrada. Sólo una ocasional risa ahogada desde el salón de Transfiguraciones rompía el silencio de cuando en cuando.

Estella llegó un minuto o algo así después de ellos, desde la dirección de la Biblioteca.

-Traté de encontrar una conexión entre encantamientos cortadores y Transfiguraciones –le dijo a los muchachos-. No hubo suerte.

-Probablemente no hay conexión –dijo Severus-. Hasta donde sabemos, alguien podría haber transfigurado sus zapatos en botas para que no les entrara la nieve.

-Pero entonces habrían respondido cuando a la petición del director de informar sobre cualquier magia realizada en esa clase, ¿o no? –preguntó Estella.

-Tal vez lo hizo –dijo Draco-. Simplemente que no lo gritó de inmediato en mitad del Gran Salón.

-¿Hubo suerte con tus terceros años? –le preguntó Estella, y Draco se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzado a pesar de que sabía de que no era tan ridículo como pensaban algunos de sus compañeros.

-Descubrimos que debían haber estado en Pociones con los Ravenclaws –lo ayudó Severus-. Y estamos planeando preguntarle a Mike Marst si realmente estaban ahí todos, tan pronto como Binns nos deje entrar.

Blaise y Theodore fueron los siguientes en llegar, seguidos por Pansy, Millicent, Gregory y Vincent.

-Hicimos algunas preguntas acerca de Finnigan –reportó Alicia ansiosamente-. Parece que tiene un tío bisabuelo sospechoso de ser un mago oscuro, pero no se le ha probado nada. Y Finnigan lo visitó durante el verano.

-¿Sabes exactamente cuándo y por cuánto tiempo? –le preguntó Severus. Si eso coincidía con el anuncio de Voldemort de que tenía un agente cercano a Potter, esa podría ser información importante.

-No –Alicia sacudió la cabeza-. Sólo tengo información de mi prima Sandy, quien lo escuchó mencionárselo a uno de sus amigos. ¿Por qué es importante?

-Bueno, si fue una visita de un solo día, no habría habido mucha oportunidad como para que ese tío lo influenciara, pero si se quedó durante varias semanas, podría ciertamente haber sido reclutado –respondió Severus.

-Tal vez la Ginny de Draco podría preguntarle –sugirió Theodore-. Él comparte dormitorio con el hermano de ella, después de todo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo conoce bastante, pero tal vez Neville pueda ayudarnos.

-¿Después de que Finnigan le lanzó ese pit bull? –gruñó Blaise.

-Cierto, pero tal vez se lo dijo a sus compañeros de dormitorio cuando regresó a la escuela –decidió Theodore-. Greg podría preguntarle. Eso no parecería sospechoso.

-Sí –rió Pansy-. Nadie esperaría que Greg jugara al detective.

La campana sonó justo cuando Alice y Juliana se reunían con ellos y la puerta de el salón de Transfiguraciones se abrió de par en par y una horda de vociferantes y risueños Gryffindors corrió fuera.

-¡Sí, hora de Vuelo! –escucharon que gritaba Ulric Keaton por encima del escándalo.

Detrás de ellos, sus compañeros Hufflepuffs caminaron más ordenadamente, y ahí estaba Ginny, sonriendo alegre detrás de Nala y Olivia. Pero se rezagó del grupo por un abrazo y un beso cuando vio a Draco.

-Hey, Ginny –Theodore se dirigió a ella-. ¿Tú sabes dónde pasa las vacaciones Finnigan?

Ginny parpadeó mirándolo con un poco de desconfianza. Theodore nunca antes le había dirigido la palabra.

-No, no soy exactamente amiga suya, ¿sabes? –respondió-. Él es... bueno, una chica no puede sentirse segura cerca de él, aunque parece gustarle a algunas. Y tampoco respeta si le dices que ya tienes novio. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-No hay razón –Theodore no era bueno haciéndose el inocente-. Es sólo que escuché un rumor acerca de que pasó el verano con un mago oscuro y él estaba ayer con nosotros en aquella clase.

Draco sintió a Ginny temblar en sus brazos.

-Es probable que Ron lo sepa, y tal vez Hermione. Probablemente también debería advertirles acerca de él.

-Hablando de esa lección, ¿sabes cuáles de los sextos años asisten a Estudios Muggles? –le preguntó Draco justo cuando otra puerta se abría más abajo en el corredor y los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de sexto año salían de la clase de Latín.

-Bueno, Parvati Patil, pero creo que es la única Gryffindor –respondió Ginny, y agitó el brazo para saludar a su hermano, que estaba mirándolos con enojo desde donde estaban sus amigos-. Tendrás que preguntarle a ella por el resto.

Harry sujetó la manga de Ron y tiró de él, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras. Algunas veces dirigía él también miradas de enojo a Draco, pero nunca lo había desafiado realmente acerca de Ginny y aparentemente quería que eso permaneciera así.

-Absolutamente no deseo que la central de chismes Patil sepa que investigué quién tenía hora de estudio durante uno de los ataques, Ginny –trató de explicarle Draco-. ¿No hay nadie más?

-No –dijo Ginny, un poco titubeante-. Nadie que yo conozca. Pero podría tratar de preguntarle a Hermione. Ella tomó la clase en tercer año, pero salió después. Podría recordar algunos nombres.

-Por favor, hazlo, pero no olvides preguntarle acerca de Finnigan también.

Los Slytherins se agruparon más mientras más y más Ravenclaws se unían a ellos frente a la puerta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Binns ahí dentro?

Finalmente se abrió la puerta y un bostezante alumno de tercer año salió de ahí. Los compañeros que lo seguían casi fueron atropellados por la horda de impacientes alumnos de sexto año, pero estaban demasiado soñolientos como para pelear mucho y simplemente se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a los estudiantes mayores.

Ginny le dio a Draco un último beso en la mejilla y partió en dirección a la Biblioteca. Pro un momento, Draco deseó que estuviera yendo en busca de Hermione, pero entonces recordó que los Gryffinrdors habían marchado en dirección a las escaleras. Usualmente tenían Herbología mientras los Slytherins estaban en Historia.

Cuando entró al salón, descubrió que Severus había arrinconado a Mike Marst en la última fila y que el resto de los Slytherins estaba observando ya fuera abiertamente o disimuladamente. El pobre Mike temblaba como una hoja.

-Sí, se... Severus –asintió Mike-. Toda la clase estaba ahí. No faltó nadie.

-¿Nadie fue al baño? –demandó Severus.

-No, se... Severus. Solo la chica Alton, Marsha, derramó sangre de rana sobre sí y fue a cambiar su túnica –ofreció Mike-. Realmente estaba usando una túnica nueva cuando regresó. Hasta podía verse los dobleces del aplanchado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardó?

-Alrededor de diez minutos, tal vez menos. La sala común de Slytherin está en alguna parte cerca del verdadero calabozo de Pociones, ¿no es así? No creo que sea demasiado tiempo para haber corrido por medio castillo y cambiarse de ropa.

-Y Pince dijo que estaba respondiendo una pregunta de Marsha cuando oyó caer la armadura la última vez –le recordó Draco a Severus.

Severus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Draco recordó demasiado tarde que no debía mencionar frente a sus compañeros la información que habían obtenido de los profesores.

-Bueno, eso acaba con tu teoría de que es uno de tercer año –le sonrió Theodore a Draco.

-No del todo –comentó Severus-. Yo no confiaría en Marst acerca de sus compañeros Ravenclaws y no sabemos dónde estaban los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs. Pero sabemos que no es un tercer año de nuestra Casa.

-Lo cual me hace sentir mucho más segura –ironizó Juliana-. También podría ser un sétimo año. ¿Por qué nadie los ha comprobado, todavía?

-Estoy trabajando en eso –mintió Severus-. Tenían una hora de estudio esa vez, así que tengo que comprobar los ataques anteriores. Tomará algo de tiempo descubrir qué clases tenían entonces.

-¿Draco no puede simplemente ir y pedirles comparar los horarios? –sugirió Estella-. Podría decir que quiere práctica extra de quidditch.

-No puedo permitirme más quidditch por el momento. No con mi padre vigilándome por mis notas de Defensa –siseó Draco-. Y, en todo caso, es trabajo de Stephan decidir si necesitamos o no práctica extra.

-Sé cómo conseguirlo –interrumpió Severus-. Es sólo que no puedo hacerlo de noche.

Al frente, Binns estaba pasando lista, ignorando completamente el hecho de que casi todos los Sltyerins estaba todavía de pie.

-Chicos, creo que es mejor que continuemos esto después –Estella marchó a su silla.

Mientras el grupo se dispersaba, Draoc miró a su alrededor buscando a Mike Marst y descubrió que el alumno de tercer año había desaparecido. Se preguntó si habría podido llegar a tiempo a su siguiente clase.

Neville estaba de regreso a la hora del almuerzo. Viendo que todos los Slytherins de sexto año estaban presentes ese día, tomó una silla de la mesa de Gryffindor para colarse apretadamente entre Draco y Severus.

-No voy a comer estando sentado junto a Seamus –explicó-. Juro que lo hizo a propósito. Se ha vuelto tan desagradable este año que realmente me da miedo.

Parecía un poco avergonzado al respecto, así que Draco decidió consolarlo un poco.

-Ginny dice que la pone nerviosa a ella también, pero no llegaría a matar a alguien, ¿o sí?

-Pero Alice dice que su tío es un Death Eater –dijo Gregory-. Y tú dijiste que los Death Eaters matan.

-Dije que se sospecha que su tío puede ser un mago oscuro –corrigió Alice-. Fuimos nosotros los que pensamos que eso puede significar que es un Death Eater.

-Pero Seamus visitó a ese tío –insistió Gregory.

-Eso es lo que dice Sandy –corrigió alice-. No estoy segura de cuándo lo escuchó y ella es sólo una estudiante de primer año.

-Dijo algo acerca de pasar un mes con su tío Baccus en Londres durante el verano –confirmó Neville en un susurro-. Sin embargo, no quiso decir en qué parte de Londres, sólo que su tío era realmente genial y conocía toda clase de extraños ingredientes para pociones. No ha hablado más que de pociones y chicas, o "nenas" como las llama él, en todo el año.

-Tuviste suerte de no haber estado ayer en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Neville –dijo Draco-. Preferiría ser mordido por un perro que atacado por ese yeti.

-Harry se curó mucho más rápido que yo y nadie más salió lastimado –le recordó Neville-. El traidor sólo persigue a Harry.

-Eso fue pura suerte –contestó Theodore-. Al traidor no le preocupa a quién más mate en tanto acabe con Harry. El yeti podría haber lanzado un golpe contra Potter y luego continuar despedazándole la garganta a alguien más...

-Sí, es mejor que te mantengas alejado de Finnigan –advirtió Gregory-. Es peligroso.

-¿Crees que Seamus es el traidor? –preguntó Neville, nervioso.

-Creemos que podría serlo –explicó Severus-. Pero también sospechamos de algunas otras personas. Pero Finnigan es quien podría tener más fácilmente la confianza de Harry, así que pensamos que debíamos advertirte.

Neville asintió.

-Tienen razón. Tiene que ser él. Es por eso que se ha vuelto tan desagradable de repente. Es un Death Eater.

-Eso no lo sabemos –le recordó Severus-. Podría ser que simplemente hubiera copiado algunos malos hábitos de un tío antisocial y el traidor podría ser Stephan LaCroix, por ejemplo. Es mucho más desagradable que Seamus cualquier día de la semana.

-No viste su sonrisa cuando el perro me mordió –insistió Neville-. Seamus es cuando menos tan malo como LaCroix.

-¿Lo vigilarías por nosotros, entonces? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Sólo para estar seguros de que no nos haga volar a todos en la próxima clase de Pociones?

Neville tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió. Era un poco irónico pedirle a Neville, de entre toda la gente, que previniera una explosión en Pociones.

El profesor Rossetta aparentemente había faltado a comer por una vez y Severus finalmente acudió a Remus por ayuda.

-Tenía a los de tercer año durante la cuarta lección de hoy –reportó el hombre lobo después de revisar los horarios de Slytherin-. Es su única clase de hoy.

-Tengo Herbología después del descanso, luego Encantamientos en la cuarta lección. Nunca lograré llegar desde los invernaderos hasta el salón de Rossetta y desde ahí a Encantamientos a tiempo, aunque Rossetta estuviera hoy temprano en clase, lo cual usualmente no sucede. ¿Te molestaría si llego un poco tarde hoy a tu clase? Si tengo suerte, podré encontrarlo después de Encantamientos –Severus mió a Remus con grandes ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Sabes? A veces encuentro muy difícil creer que no eres realmente un niño –Remus sonrió-. Simplemente diremos que te envié a la Biblioteca a buscarme un libro que quiero mostrarle a la clase. Aparentemente, Priscilla no estaba cuando quise conseguirlo yo mismo.

Escribió una nota corta para Madame Pince y se la entregó a Severus.

-Si no consigues el libro, sólo di que la buscaste pero no pudiste encontrarla.

Mike Marst le dirigió a Severus una mirada nerviosa mientras salía a toda carrera de Runas Antiguas. Si tan sólo necesitara la lista de tercer año más que la de cuarto. Todo lo que habría tenido que hacer sería escribir la lista de los estudiantes mientras pasaban frente a él.

-¿Richard? –¿y en dónde estaba el profesor?

-¿Uh? Oh, hola, Severus –ah, sí, debajo de su escritorio-. Estoy buscando mi pluma. Ah, aquí está. ¡Ouch!

Severus esperó hasta que el profesor Roseta salió de debajo del escritorio sosteniéndose la cabeza. Se preguntó exactamente contra qué había chocado.

-Necesito una lista de tus estudiantes de cuarto año, Richard –anunció.

-¿Los de cuarto año?

-Sí, y rápido, por favor, antes de que Remus se dé cuenta de que no estoy. Te la devolveré esta noche, si quieres.

-Yo, erm... estaré ocupado esta noche –Rossetta se sonrojó-. Debo encontrarme con alguien.

-Entonces te la devolveré mañana por la mañana –prometió Severus.

-Yo... estaré fuera todo el fin de semana.

Severus suspiró.

-Bien, conseguiré que alguien la deje en tu escritorio en la sala de profesores.

-Sí –Rossetta aceptó luego de un momento-. Sí, eso podría servir. Ahora, ¿dónde está?

Le tomó alrededor de un minuto de registrar los papeles en su escritorio para encontrar la lista.

-Ten, pero tengo que irme ya.

Por supuesto, eso hizo Severus. Corrió a la Biblioteca, casi chocando con el señor Filch ("Lo siento, Argus. Misión urgente para Remus") y corrió derecho al escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

Madame Pince pareció ligeramente afrentada cuando irrumpió jadeando y estampó la nota de Remus en su escritorio, pero no discutió. Le llevó el libro de la Sección Prohibida y lo envió de vuelta con una advertencia de no correr en los corredores.

Severus no planeaba hacerlo, de todos modos. Si llegaba a la clase sin aliento alguien podría preguntarse por qué le había tomado tanto tiempo conseguir el libro. Mejor dejar que asumieran que había caminado lentamente.

Remus estaba hablando acerca de barreras contra demonios ese día. Así que era por eso que necesitaba, o al menos tenía un uso para, un libro acerca de demonios.

Sin embargo, las chicas Hufflepuff se atemorizaron de los dibujos que Remus les mostró en el libro, y Pansy se ubicó calladamente detrás de Blasie para espiar por encima del hombro de él. Justin Finch-Fletchey lucía un poco verde luego de la ilustración de un demonio alimentándose y Severus notó que Draco en realidad no estaba mirando el libro para nada sino que mantenía sus ojos en la cara de Remus todo el tiempo.

-Luce casi como el medio yeti de Hagrid –se le escapó a Alice a la vista de un demonio siberiano de las nieves.

Eso fue demasiado para los estudiantes que habían estado en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas cuando Harry fue atacado. Blaise se apartó bruscamente del libro y chocó con Pansy, que se acurrucó más contra él, Millicent cerró los ojos, Sissi chilló y Juliana le pidió a Remus en voz muy baja que cerrara el libro.

Remus lo hizo y miró lentamente de uno a otro estudiante tratando de juzgar su estado emocional.

-Iba a mostrarles un pequeño diablillo la próxima semana –dijo finalmente-. Pero a la luz de eventos recientes, eso podría no ser enteramente apropiado. Les aseguro que la jaula que he preparado para la criatura es perfectamente segura y la protegeré contra encantamientos cortadores. Los diablillos no son lo bastante fuertes como para matar con sus garras y su veneno actúa lentamente y Madame Pomfrey tiene suficiente antídoto disponible. ¿Quieren ver al diablillo, o eso les preocupa?

-Verlo –declaró Nicodemus Hanson.

-No, por favor, envíelo de vuelta al lugar de donde proviene –suplicó Sissi-. Me asusta.

-Cobarde –gruñó despreciativo Nicodemus-. Eres patética.

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas inseguras. Nadie quería aparecer como un cobarde ante los ojos de sus compañeros.

Remus sonrió.

-Tal vez será mejor que hagamos una votación anónima –decidió-. Podemos hacer algo de educación cívica mientras lo hacemos y votar justo como en el Wizengamot. Vuelvan a sus asientos.

Mientras los estudiantes se sentaban de nuevo, rebuscó en las gavetas de su escritorio y sacó un puñado de clips que transfiguró en guijarros. Un paquete de pañuelos desechables se convirtió en una caja de madera con un pequeño agujero arriba.

-Ahora bien, cuando los llame por sus nombres, vendrán a mi escritorio, tomarán uno, y sólo uno, de los guijarros, lo esconderán en su mano cerrada y cambiarán su color. Blanco si quieren ver el diablillo; negro, si no quieren verlo. Mantengan su espalda hacia el resto de la clase para que nadie pueda darse cuenta de cómo han votado. Entonces introduzcan su guijarro en la caja –anunció Remus-. Severus, por favor, ven primero para demostrar cómo.

Remus esperó hasta que Severus se hubo sentado otra vez antes de llamar al siguiente estudiante.

A pesar de la lentitud con la que se desarrollaba la votación, había un silencio casi completo en el salón mientras un estudiante tras otro acudía a la urna para votar.

-Oh, no tiene caso –en el silencio, el susurro de Sissi se escuchó mucho más fuerte de lo que había pretendido-. Los Slytherins y Nico votarán todos a favor y hay más Slytherins en la clase, de todos modos.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

Entonces Juliana volteó lentamente para encarar a Sissi.

-Nada más quiero decirte que voté en contra y creo que Alice está a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Si Nicodemus era el único Hufflepuff en votar por ver el diablillo, entonces los que estaban en contra ganaban por un voto.

Una vez que terminaron, Remus les hizo señas de que pasaran al frente y se reunieran alrededor de su escritorio.

-Normalmente se requeriría dos testigos imparciales para contar los votos. Sin embargo, ya que soy el único que no ha votado, dejaré que todos observen para confirmar que no manipulo los votos –declaró, y entonces abrió la caja.

Era obvio desde el principio, pero Remus contó cada uno de los votos de todos modos.

-Cinco a favor, dieciséis en contra –anunció finalmente-. Si el otro grupo de sexto año vota diferente, trataré de arreglar la oportunidad de visitar su lección para aquellos de ustedes que quieren ver el diablillo. Sin embargo, si votan en contra, tendré que cancelar el envío y devolverlo de inmediato al Ministerio. Tal vez podamos arreglar en cambio que un experto del Ministerio nos visite y nos hable acerca de la expulsión de demonios.

Nicodemus fue el único que realmente pareció decepcionado después de ese anuncio.

El martes siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, los Slytherins se enteraron gracias a un muy aliviado Neville que la votación en el grupo Ravenclaw/Gryffindor había sido en contra, por una diferencia de nueve votos contra diez.

Blaise Zabini habría atribuido lo parejo de la votación a los "estúpidos, valerosos Gryffindors", pero quizá la famosa curiosidad Ravenclaw tenía también un poco que ver. Después de todo, sólo había ocho Gryffindors y al menos Neville había votado en contra.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: **

¿Nuestros dos agentes secretos finalmente están en la pista del traidor? ¿Los esfuerzos de Theodore ayudarán o estorbarán? ¿Y qué hará Remus con su pequeño demonio hasta que pueda enviarlo de regreso? (sugerencias acerca de la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas, aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo: **

Severus demuestra en Harry los poderes de los osos gummy, Draco descubre que Greenie tiene razón y Lucius finalmente tiene una charla con el traidor.


	18. Acortando la lista

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Primero las malas noticias: no creo que el próximo capítulo esté listo para el viernes. Tengo escrita parte de él y estaba escribiendo a un ritmo inusualmente rápido, pero entonces llegaron algunas noticias no deseadas al trabajo y... ¡puf! No puedo concentrarme en nada más. He escrito dos páginas y media en los tres días que han pasado desde entonces (y probablemente habría logrado más de diez escribiendo acerca de por qué odio mi trabajo). Con suerte esto pasará en unos pocos días más y podré terminar el capítulo.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

Capítulo 18: ACORTANDO LA LISTA

El espacio se volvió un tanto estrecho en el extremo que ocupaba el sexto año en la mesa de Slytherin cuando Ginny y Neville se unieron a ellos para cenar.

La profesora McGonagall los miró con los labios tan apretados que Draco se preguntó cómo lograba hacer pasar la comida a su boca, y las miradas de los Gryffindors de sexto año eran peores que nunca. Claro que eso no molestaba a ninguno de los Slytherins.

-Hermione dice que Parvati es la única Gryffindor en su año que asiste a Estudios Muggles y que tampoco hay Slytherins en la clase –reportó Ginny.

-Eso ultimo ya lo sabíamos –gruñó Pansy-. Fue por eso que tuvimos que preguntarte a ti, en primer lugar.

Ginny le dio un rápido beso a Draco y le sonrió beatíficamente a Pansy.

-Ella dice que los Ravenclaws en esa clase son Mandy Bocklehurst, Corinna Hicks, Eric Farran, Morag McDougal y Taliesin Skipper.

-Bueno, no habría sospechado de ninguno de ellos de todos modos –comentó Theodore.

-Consideré a Eric por un tiempo –dijo Severus-. ¿Conoces a los Hufflepuffs también?

Ginny asintió.

-Miranda Moon, Sally-Anne Perks, Natalie Immens y Donald Culley.

-Eso deja solo a Nicodemus en nuestra lista –reportó Draco.

-Y Finnigan –les recordó Millicent-. ¿Averiguaste algo acerca de él?

-No, tampoco Hermione sabe más acerca de sus vacaciones. Pero dijo que le preguntará a Harry y Ron –prometió Ginny.

-Y yo seguiré vigilando a Seamus tanto como pueda y lo reportaré con McGonagall si hace algo sospechoso. Si estoy equivocado, siempre puedo decirle que era un broma para quedar a mano por lo del perro –anunció Neville.

-Draco y yo seguiremos investigando a los de sétimo año –declaró Severus.

-Yo vigilaré a Hanson –decidió Theodore-. ¿Alguien más?

-Miranda Deering –sugirió Severus-. Y quizá también los hermanos Mattels.

-Tomo a Miranda –se ofreció Alicia-. Ocasionalmente estudiamos juntas, así que no será obvio.

-¿Blaise? –dijo Theodore.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vigilarás a Hieronymus Mattels por nosotros? –preguntó Theodore.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿No puede hacerlo una de las chicas?

-No pueden seguirlo al baño. Será más fácil para ti.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Más importante? Esto interesa a nuestra seguridad –gritó Theodore-. ¿Qué podría ser más importante?

-Nosotros lo vigilaremos –se ofreció Vincent-. No queremos que los de primer año sigan asustados.

Gregory asintió enérgicamente.

-Hey, Severus –dijo Ginny de repente-. Tu erizo come spaghetti.

En efecto, Greenie estaba luchando por sacar un largo fideo del plato de Ginny.

-Lo sé –rió Severus-. Come casi de todo. Estoy empezando a sospechar que los erizos son omnívoros.

Greenie parpadeó con sus ojitos verdes, pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para molestarse con un "sniff". Esos fideos largos eran deliciosos, pero tenían el desafortunado hábito de enredarse. Algunas veces incluso quedaban atrapados en sus púas, donde resultaba completamente imposible alcanzarlos.

Entre tanto, Lucius tenía otro visitante en su oficina. Uno con el que estaba muy contento de no tener ninguna relación consanguínea. Al menos no una muy cercana.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tus constantes fracasos nos están saliendo caros? –demandó.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo, señor –respondió el asesino-. Estaba seguro de que el medio yeti era lo bastante grande como para acabar con Harry en segundos, pero aparentemente era más lento de lo que parecía y los Slytheris en la clase no reaccionaron como era de esperarse. Varios de ellos se quedaron e incluso protegieron a Harry.

-Estaban protegiéndose a sí mismos, idiota –siseó Lucius-. A ningún Slytherin le importa Potter un comino. Dejaste libre a la criatura tan cerca de ellos que sintieron que sus propias vidas estaban siendo amenazadas y algunos pensaron que era demasiado peligroso darle la espalda al yeti y prefirieron enfrentarlo con sus varitas en mano mientras todavía era posible.

-Deberían haber corrido –insistió el asesino-. Casi todos los demás lo hicieron y ninguno de ellos salió lastimado.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido que eso puede haber sido porque otros se quedaron para impedir que la criatura los persiguiera? Mi propio hijo estaba en esa clase. Arriesgaste su vida, arriesgaste la propia continuidad del linaje Malfoy. Eso es inaceptable.

-Usted no es tan viejo. Fácilmente podría tener otro hijo para reemplazarlo –anunció fríamente el asesino-. No sería una gran pérdida. Con algo de suerte, ese segundo hijo sería mucho mejor, en cualquier caso.

-¡Pequeño mocoso! –tronó Lucius-. No eres la mitad del estudiante que es Draco. ¿Qué es tu linaje comparado con el mío? Tienes que asegurarte de que la próxima trampa sea a prueba de fallos y que Draco no esté cerca de ahí para presenciarlo.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dicen? –sonrió el asesino-. ¿Su precioso heredero no soporta ver sangre? Qué debilucho. Nuestro amo no estará contento con eso, ¿o sí?

-Nuestro amo está extremadamente disgustado contigo ahora –siseó Lucius-. Y tú sabes lo que pasa cuando nuestro amo está disgustado, ¿no es así?

El asesino tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió.

Mucho mejor.

-En cuanto a Draco, simplemente estoy tratando de protegerlo. Como ya he dicho, no tengo otro heredero, así que Draco es extremadamente precioso para mí. No lo arriesgaré con tus torpes planes. He gastado mucho dinero y esfuerzo preparándolo para nuestra batalla. Cuando llegue el momento, él será más valioso para nuestro amo de lo que tú llegarás a ser jamás. Hasta entonces, pretendo retenerlos, no importa lo ansioso que esté por servir a nuestro amo.

-Curioso, he escuchado que no está nada ansidoso. De hecho, que está considerando ser un sanador.

Ese niño era ciertamente demasiado atrevido. Claramente, eso era el resultado de una pésima crianza. Ningún Malfoy permitiría jamás que un hijo suyo fuera así de irrespetuoso.

-Un chiste que salió de la sala común –gruñó Lucius-. Creo que comentó más seriamente acerca de jugar quidditch profesionalmente o dedicarse a la política.

-He escuchado que dijo definitivamente que no se unirá a nuestro amo y que podría dedicarse a la enseñanza.

-Escuché decir eso mismo a Blaise Zabini este mismo día. La central de rumores de Gryffindor está trabajando horas extra. Sería mejor que aprendieras a no creer todo lo que oyes. Nada de lo que escuches o leas es completamente cierto y a veces incluso tus ojos pueden ser engañados. Tienes que cuestionarlo todo y juzgar si es cierto o falso con tu propio cerebro. Por supuesto que, con un cerebro como el tuyo, eso podría no ser una mejora muy grande -así que ahora se veía reducido a enseñarle a un adolescente cosas que Draco sabía desde los cinco años. ¿Qué tan retardado era ese muchacho?

El asesino lo miró con disgusto, pero no ofreció más argumentos.

-Ahora es el momento de que uses tu ventaja especial –instruyó Lucius.

-¿Mi qué?

-La razón por la que fuiste elegido para este trabajo. Tu habilidad para tener acceso a Harry Potter donde otros no pueden –insinuó Lucius.

-Pero usted dijo que no debíamos correr ese riesgo. Dijo que era demasiado peligroso.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera necesario, lo cual, ciertamente, no habría sido así si fueras algo remotamente cercano a "competente". Después de tantos errores, no podemos permitirnos otro fallo. Tendremos que arriesgarnos a descubrir nuestro juego –decidió Lucius-. Pero ten cuidado de no resultar demasiado obvio. Esta operación requerirá cautela extra, así que no actúes sin informarme primero acerca de tus planes exactos. Será necesario algo que funcione con retraso y no requiera tu presencia directa. Algo que pueda haber sido preparado por otras personas.

-Creo que puedo arreglar algo –el asesinó sonrió-. Pero necesitaré algunas cosas de Hogsmeade.

-Entonces envía a la elfina doméstica a comprarlas. Nada más encárgale suficientes cosas, de modo que no recuerde las importantes si es interrogada por el director o por esa infernal McGonagall.

-Esos artículos sólo están disponibles en Hogsmeade durante los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. Y un elfo doméstico comprándolos luciría sospechoso.

-Bien. ¿Hay alguien más que pueda conseguirlos? Tenemos que golpear rápido esta vez. Esperarán que esperemos de nuevo hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado. Los mantendremos confundidos si atacamos de inmediato.

-Ya le dije. La elfina sería algo sospechoso.

-Entonces los conseguiré yo mismo. No pueden prohibirme dejar el castillo durante el fin de semana.

-Usted también luciría sospechoso. De hecho, probablemente me recordarían a mí también.

-Ordénalo vía lechuza, entonces.

-Mi lechuza en este momento...

-¡Usa una lechuza de la escuela, idiota! –gritó Lucius-. Escribe la orden con tu mano izquierda y envía suficiente dinero. Entonces la lechuza no podrá ser rastreada hasta ningún estudiante en particular y tu letra no será identificada. Oh, y firma con un nombre falso. Preferiblemente uno que suene como el de un sangresucia.

-Sí, señor. Harry Potter estará muerto de aquí a una semana. Nuestro amo estará orgulloso y nos recompensará a ambos ampliamente.

-Espera –Lucius detuvo al asesino cuando este se dirigía a la puerta-. Primero dime exactamente qué es lo que estás planeando. Si vamos a correr un riesgo tan grande, tenemos que estar seguros de habernos preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Quiero todos los dóndes, cuándos y cómos de tu plan.

-Las transfiguraciones son un callejón sin salida –informó el director a los muchachos mientras les ofrecía algunos dulces de cereza-. Lavender Brown vino a verme esta mañana y confesó que tiene el hábito nervioso de transfigurar objetos pequeños. Cree que estaba jugando con una moneda mientras esperaba que Hagrid sacara al semi yeti. Aparentemente estuvo transformándola y destransformándola en un alfiler para el cabello.

-¿Ella cree? –repitió Severus.

-No está completamente segura. Es algo que hace casi subconscientemente.

-¿No estaba segura de si estaba transformando una moneda o no estaba segura de si estaba transformando algo? –preguntó Severus con firmeza.

-No estaba segura de si estaba transformando algo, me temo –Dumbledore suspiró-. Con frecuencia lo hace en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero después del shock por el ataque sólo recuerda tener una moneda en la mano cuando llegó al castillo. La transformó unas cuantas veces mientras esperaba que lleváramos de regreso a Harry, pero no sabe si la estaba transfigurando en clase o si solamente la tenía en la mano.

-Entonces, eso no prueba nada –decidió Severus-. ¿Qué hay de las transfiguraciones en el corredor de Transfiguraciones?

-Pueden haberse filtrado del salón después de todo y dudo que algún estudiante recuerde si estaba practicando en el corredor antes o después de la clase luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo desde el evento –admitió Dumbledore-. El encantamiento de cambio de color fue realizado por Sissi Lawrence, que se puso accidentalmente un guante blanco y otro azul oscuro, y quería ser vista así.

-¿Entonces regresamos a asumir que nuestro traidor sólo usa encantamientos cortadores? –preguntó Draco.

-Están los hechizos usados en el plato de Potter en el primer ataque –le recordó Seveurs.

-Los cuales podrían haber sido realizados por alguien de primer año –comentó Draco-. Eso realmente no nos ayuda.

-Puede significar que nuestro traidor es un estudiante joven con magia bastante débil –teorizó Dumbledore.

-O que se está conteniendo a propósito para mantenernos sospechando de tanta gente como sea posible –respondió Severus-. Estamos tratando con la astucia de Lucius tanto como con las habilidades limitadas del traidor. Puede haberle advertido al traidor en contra de usar encantamientos más avanzados.

-Y Lucius estaba en la reunión cuando la lista de Filius dejó a los estudiantes de primer año libres de sospecha de usar encantamientos cortadores –asintió Dumbledore-. Eso fue una clara advertencia acerca de que el traidor puede darnos pistas a través de los encantamientos que use.

El sábado, después del desayuno, Severus y Draco se acomodaron en la cama de Severus discutiendo el posible siguiente paso en su investigación. Sus compañeros de dormitorio habían salido todos ya fuera para seguir a sus sospechosos asignados o para vigilar la práctica del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Tanto Hufflepuff como Gryffindor habían avanzado en su entrenamiento preparándose para el próximo juego y varios testigos habían reportado que los Hufflepuffs tenían excelentes talentos nuevos en el campo, mientras que los Gryffindors todavía tenían problemas adaptándose a sus nuevos golpeadores. Más de uno de los estudiantes mayores había vuelto luego de observar una práctica diciendo que Hufflepuff realmente tenía una oportunidad ese año.

-Entonces, ¿cómo luce ahora nuestra lista de sospechosos? –preguntó Draco mientras trataba de decidirse entre una rana de chocolate y una gragea de todos los sabores.

Greenie, que estaba en la almohada justo al lado del plato de dulces, usó ese momento de distracción para hacer la elección en su lugar y se comió la gragea de un bocado.

-Bueno, tenemos a Stephan y Seamus en el primer lugar, seguidos por Maximius y Neel Ferris –reportó Severus, sacando la lista para revisar la secuencia exacta de los lugares más bajos-. Nicodemus Hanson está ahora por debajo de Mattis Parker y Gaia Ushton ya que su coartada para el ataque de la armadura podría ser confirmada por Ines Ivory. Tenemos que revisar eso con Albus.

-Hablando acerca de revisar –interrumpió Draco-. ¿Qué hay de Filch y los elfos domésticos? ¿Recordaste recoger su lista?

-Sí, pero aparte de cuáles estudiantes lo visitan con más frecuencia y en cuál parte del castillo, no tienen nada nuevo –Severus suspiró-. Después de Nicodemus tenemos a Miranda Deering, Caius Rude y Quintus Palmer, seguidos por Ulric Keaton y Ambrosia Fundidor. Luego están Miles Miler y Vestalia Flemming y detrás de ellos los sospechosos realmente improbables y los que sólo están en la lista porque no tienen coartada.

Draco tomó rápidamente la última rana de chocolate antes de que Greenie pudiera alcanzarla.

-¡Sniff! –se quejó el erizo, pero igualmente la rana desapareció en la boca de Draco y tuvo que contentarse con otra gragea de todos los sabores.

-Voy a regresar al laboratorio para completar mis experimentos con los osos gummy –anunció Severus-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo o vigilar a Stephan?

-Ni siquiera sé dónde está Stephan ahora.

-Afuera en el campo de quiddicth, por supuesto –sonrió Severus-. Ha estado hablando todo el día acerca del juego Gryffindor/Hufflepuff. ¿No lo notaste? Los rumores acerca de la fortaleza de los Hufflepuffs lo están poniendo nervioso.

-Entonces probablemente estarán preguntándose por qué no estoy ahí con ellos, ¿verdad?

-Eres parte del equipo –confirmó Severus.

-Grandioso. ¿Qué excusa les doy por llegar tarde?

-A Stephan y los otros, sólo que estabas conmigo. Cuando los compañeros de tu mismo año pregunten, sólo diles que logramos dejar libres de sospecha a Benjamín y Lionel. Déjales saber que estoy sospechando de Stephan, y que será mejor que no atraigan hacia nosotros la atención de los de sétimo año.

Sin embargo, tanta vigilancia y espionaje no dieron muchos resultados. Para la tarde del sábado, Thedore adivinó que Stephan vendía drogas, lo cual impactó fuertemente a Gregory, quien realmente solía admirar a su capitán de equipo, pero eso no los acercó más a identificar al traidor.

-Por supuesto que Stephan puede estar haciéndolo por drogas, o para proteger su secreto, pero igual podría ser que esto no tuviera nada que ver con el anillo de drogas –tuvo que recordarle Severus a Theodore-. Vender drogas mortales para beneficiarse económicamente es un crimen. Asesinar para ganar el favor e influencia del Lord Oscuro es otro. Voldemort raramente compra sus agentes con dinero. No tiene los recursos, considerando a quienes emplea usualmente –su mirada vagó por la mesa apenas lo suficiente como para recordarles cuánto dinero se necesitaría probablemente para comprar a Lucius Malfoy-. El motivo de Stephan para vender drogas es hacer dinero. No hay un juego de poder involucrado, hasta donde puedo ver. Nuestro traidor muy probablemente espera ser recompensado con un incremento de su estatus político. Si quiere dinero también, es una meta a largo plazo. Ene este momento debe preferir ser alguien a tener dinero.

-No sé –dijo Estella-. Estamos buscando un estudiante, después de todo. Alguien cuyos padres controlan todo el dinero. Probablemente recibe una mesada, pero eso no será precisamente una fortuna de la proporción de la de los Malfoy. No debería necesitarse mucho para comprarlo.

-Pero entonces otro podría comprarlo por una suma más alta –sugirió Draco-. Esa es una de las primeras cosas que me enseñó padre acerca de los negocios. Alguien que trabaja para tu rival por dinero puede ser comprado con más dinero, lo que te ahorra el tener que luchar con él, pero no puedes confiar en las personas que compras. Padre siempre dice que el Lord Oscuro prefiere a aquellos que trabajan por ideales, porque son leales.

-Y la misión del traidor es una que requiere lealtad por encima de todo los demás –asintió Severus-. La información que podría venderle a Potter o a Dumbledore, quizá incluso al Ministerio, sería extremadamente valiosa. Y te das cuenta de que el Ministerio podría superar "una fortuna de la proporción de la de los Malfoy", ¿verdad? –Severus inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Estella.

-Hablando acerca de los Malfoy –Thedore ignoró completamente tanto a Severus como a Estella y mantuvo su mirada en Draco-. ¿No debería tu padre saber quién es el traidor?

-Lo sabe –confirmó Draco-. Al menos no creo que esté fingiendo al respecto. Pero no me dirá nada. Cree que no es asunto mío.

-¿Le has dicho que está arriesgando las vidas de todos nosotros? –demandó Theodore.

-Creo que no le importa –suspiró Draco-. Todo lo que cuenta para él o para el traidor es matar a Potter. Si nos atravesamos en su camino, peor para nosotros.

-Tú eres su hijo –se sorprendió Alice-. Tiene que preocuparse por ti más que eso.

-Le preocupa el nombre de la familia, que debe llevar dignamente, pero me ha dicho con bastante frecuencia que no soy lo bastante bueno. En realidad podría alegrarse de la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo con otro hijo.

-Podría preocuparle más de lo que te parece –comentó Severus-. Pero eso sólo significa que le dirá al traidor que ataque únicamente cuando no estés en la zona de peligro. Dudo que sea lo bastante amable como para extender esa protección al resto de nosotros.

-¿Entonces deberíamos mantenernos todos cerca de Draco a partir de ahora? –preguntó Vincient, frunciendo el ceño en un intento de seguir la marcha de la conversación. Gregory había quedado atrás hacía varios minutos.

-Será mejor que no lo intenten –amenazó Draco-. Todos ustedes pegados a mí como con pegamento todo el día es lo último que necesito.

-De todos modos, así no podríamos seguir a todos nuestros sospechosos –recalcó Alice.

-Ni siquiera a uno de ellos –la corrigió Estella-. ¿O crees que serán lo bastante ciegos como para no notar a todos nosotros siguiéndolos todo el día?

-¿No podemos poner alguna clase de hechizo rastreador en Stephan y los demás? –preguntó Juliana-. Algo que pueda permitirnos estar fuera de su vista mientras los seguimos.

-¿Y cómo veremos lo que están haciendo? –Blaise sacudió la cabeza-. El hechizo rastreador sólo podría darnos su ubicación, no decirnos si están colocando una bomba para volar la escuela.

-También son fáciles de detectar –agregó Severus-. En el momento en que el traidor se encuentre con un Death Eater adulto, lo descubrirían y podría ser rastreado de vuelta hasta nosotros. Realmente no querrás saber lo que hace Voldemort a la gente que sospecha que pueda estar espiándolo.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo en continuar como hasta ahora? –preguntó Thedore.

Todos asintieron.

-El traidor probablemente mantendrá un perfil bajo por un tiempo y esperará a que nos calmemos de nuevo –recalcó Severus-. Tenemos que ser pacientes.

Neville se reunió con Severus y Draco en la biblioteca la tarde del sábado.

-Perdí a Seamus otra vez –anunció luego mirar rápidamente hacia donde estaba Stephan LaCroix, conversando en susurros con los hermanos Mattels.

Varias filas detrás de ellos, Blaise estaba fingiendo leer un libro acerca de fantasmas y adivinación sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde lo viste por última vez? –Draco levantó la mirada de su dibujo más reciente.

-El baño de los chicos en el tercer piso –Neville suspiró-. O salió mientras yo estaba dentro o fue directamente a la otra puerta. ¿Por qué no usó uno de los baños que tienen una sola puerta?

-Ya no falta mucho para la cena –Severus estaba garrapateando notas acerca de reacciones de pociones sin consultar ningún libro. Aparentemente, estaba teniendo una explosión de ideas-. Lo alcanzarás ahí.

-Si es que llega –suspiró Neville-. Ya lo perdí una vez, porque esperaba que llegara a desayunar esta mañana.

-¿Descubriste dónde estaba realmente?

-Hermione lo siguió hasta la lechucería –reportó Neville-. Dice que escogió la primera lechuza de la escuela que vio y la envió con una carta, pero entonces la vio cuando iba de salida y la confrontó acusándola de estar siguiéndolo. Ella dice que le alegra que también yo lo esté vigilando, porque no cree que sea buena idea que continúe haciéndolo ella ahora que ya sospecha de ella.

-Entonces, ¿ellos también lo vigilan? –Draco había regresado a su dibujo, pero aparentemente todavía escuchaba la conversación.

-Sólo Hermione. Dice que Ron y Harry están siguiendo una pista diferente –reportó Neville.

-¿Alguna idea de qué puede ser? –preguntó Severus, pero Neville sacudió la cabeza.

-Es todo lo que dijo. No creo que Harry y su grupo aprecien nuestros esfuerzos. Parecen creer que son los únicos que tienen derecho a investigar al traidor. Sólo soy bueno para vigilar a Seamus cuando ellos no pueden.

-Tal vez podamos hablar mañana con Harry en Pociones –decidió Severus-. Lo que sea que tengan puede ayudar y nosotros tenemos información para intercambiar.

Neville asintió y miró a su alrededor por algo que hacer para no llamar la atención de la profesora Pince.

-¿Qué estás dibujando? –le preguntó a Draco y se inclinó para mirar más de cerca.

El primer impulso de Draco fue enrollar el pergamino y esconderlo, pero entonces recordó lo mucho que le gustaban a Ginny sus dibujos. Neville no era de los que se burlan si los demás muestran un comportamiento poco masculino y Draco siempre podía alegar que el arte es una buena forma de impresionar a las chicas.

-Creo que lo titularé "La Conferencia de Profesores" –le dijo a Neville-. ¿Ves? Este será el director dirigiendo la discusión. Luego está McGonagall y Lupin a sus lados. Flitwick y Sprout van a estar sentados aquí y ese es mi padre, furioso porque no quiere estar ahí.

-Da miedo –comentó Neville-. Trelawney luce grandiosa también. Es justamente así como suele estar en clase.

-Severus la dibujó –admitió Draco-. Rara vez la he visto, así que no pensé que pudiera dibujarla bien.

-¿Quién va a estar junto al profesor Malfoy?

-Vector. Creo que es la que resulta menos probable que lo mate o sea asesinada por él –Draco sonrió-. Es demasiado lógica como para cometer un homicidio y no es probable que lo provoque con o sin intención. Estará ahí mirando al director e ignorando a padre.

-¿Y el espacio vacío ahí?

-Ese es para el profesor de Estudios Muggles. Severus lo dibujará también a él –explicó Draco-. Lo he visto con más frecuencia que a Trelawney, pero todavía no lo conozco lo suficiente como para retratarlo bien. ¿Quieres que dibuje a Trevor aquí?

-¿Trevor? ¿Por qué estaría él en una reunión de profesores? –Neville revisó rápidamente si su sapo todavía estaba en su bolsillo.

-Oh, podría estar explorando la sala de profesores –Draco sonrió-. Puedo hacer que esté sentado en el pie de Trelawney.

-No le gustan las pequeñas cosas verdes –les advirtió Severus-. Dijo que Greenie era una rata, aunque lo único que hizo él fue meterse inocentemete en su plato. No la he visto en el Gran Salón desde entonces.

-¿Supieron que adivinó una visión acerca del traidor en su tercera clase de la semana pasada? –preguntó Neville, entonces casi deseó no haberlo hecho. Para cuando llegaban hasta él, ya nadie quería saber los rumores o anécdotas.

-No, ¿qué fue lo que vio? –preguntó Draco ansiosamente.

Cierto. Los Slytherins rara vez tomaban clases de Adivinación, recordó Neville. Era mucho menos probable que los rumores de Trelawney llegaran a ellos antes que a los Gryffindors.

-Bueno, de acuerdo con ella, el traidor tiene sombra.

-Oh, bueno. Eso deja libres de sospecha a todos los vampiros, seres invisibles y fantasmas de nuestra lista de sospechosos –se burló Severus.

-¿Hay vampiros y seres invisibles en el castillo? –se alarmó Neville.

-¿Aparte de Potter bajo su capa invisible? –preguntó Severus-. Lo dudo.

-Ciertamente no estaban entre nuestros sospechosos –agregó Draco-. ¿Eso fue todo lo que adivinó Trelawney?

-Oh, no, además, el traidor viste de negro.

-Cosa rara entre estudiantes que asisten a una escuela cuyo uniforme es Negro –comentó Severus-. Eso realmente acorta la lista.

-Tenía un brillo de locura en los ojos –continuó Neville.

-Ah, ¿y de qué color eran esos ojos?

-No creo que lo haya dicho, pero si quieren, puedo tratar de encontrarles a alguien de tercer año –ofreció Neville-. Pero no estoy seguro de quiénes asisten a Adivinación.

-Cualquiera de tercer año tiene tantas probabilidades como Trelawney de predecir correctamente el color de los ojos del traidor, Neville –le recordó Severus-. Igual podríamos estar lanzando snaps explosivos para encontrarlo.

La mañana del lunes trajo consigo otra clase de Pociones y Lucius permitió preparar de nuevo carámbanos sabor a fresa.

Eso dejó a Harry con un ligero problema. Todavía tenía sus notas acerca de lo que había introducido al caldero, pero ¿cuánto de cada ingrediente había usado?

Mientras Harry revolvía al azar distintas cantidades de sus ingredients, Severus preparó un equipo completo de alquimia para experimentar con los osos gummy. Draco ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo para cuando éste empezó a conectar calderos con tubos de vidrio. Así que simplemente se sentó y, aburrido, se echó a la boca un oso gummy verde. Después de todo, Dumbledore parecía pensar que eran para comer.

-¡Hey, en realidad saben bien! –descubrió.

-¡Sniff! –comentó Greenie.

Draco interpretó eso como "te lo dije hace mucho".

-De acuerdo, sí, tienes razón –concedió.

-Déjame probar uno también –Neville escogió un oso rojo-. Oh, sí, realmente son buenos.

-¡Hey! –protestó Severus-. ¡Dejen de comerse nuestro proyecto! Estamos investigando algo realmente grande aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿El que los osos gummy pueden crear chispas? –preguntó Neville-. Muchos ingredientes hacen eso.

-Ah, pero eso no es todo lo que hacen –sonrió Severus-. Déjame mostrarte –miró la clase por un momento-. Vincent, ¿hay un poción terminada en tu caldero?

-No del todo –respondió Vincent-. Es una poción blanqueadora, pero apenas acabo de terminar de agregar los últimos ingredientes. Tiene que hervir durante una hora para que esté terminada.

-¡Profesor Malfoy! –llamó Severus.

Lucius lo miró con enojo por encima de su periódico.

-La poción de Vincent está correcta, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí –gruñó Lucius.

Las pociones simples que Vincent practicaba usualmente para sus proyectos siempre resultaban estar corretas. El muchacho simplemente no se arriesgaba a preparar algo que no estaba seguro de poder hacer.

-Entonces, puede calificarla ya, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no más tarde?

-Porque quiero usarla en mi próximo experimento y eso podría costarle su nota a Vincent.

Lucius sacó su cuaderno de notas y garrapateó ahí.

-Listo, un positivo para el señor Crabbe. ¿Contento?

-Gracias –dijo Severus y volvió su atención a sus compañeros-. Entonces, esta poción tiene que hervir una hora más antes de que pueda ser aplicada. Entonces le tomará una media hora después de ser aplicada para que surta efecto. Ahora, simplemente le agregaré este oso gummy.

Un oso Amarillo desapareció dentro del caldero de Vincent con un suave "plop". La poción se volvió amarilla por un momento, y entonces regresó a su color original.

-¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó Harry, inclinándose para observar mejor-. No es ni de lejos tan espectacular como las chispas de la última vez.

-Nada más quédate quieto un momento y te lo mostraré –Severus sonrió y tomó una pequeña muestra de la poción, realizó en ella un rápido encantamiento enfriador y dejó gotear un poco sobre la cabeza de Harry.

En cuestión de segundos, el cabello de Harry se volvió tan blanco como la nieve recién caída sobre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

-Guau –comentó Blaise.

-¡Horroroso! –exclamó Ron.

-Fantástico –dijo Vincent, luciendo muy complacido con su poción.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, confundido-. No noto ningún efecto.

La clase estalló en carcajadas, lo que ocasionó que Lucius levantara la vista.

-Ah, muy agradable. Excelente trabajo, señor Snape y señor Crabbe. Creo que eso amerita un positivo extra para cada uno el día de hoy –los alabó.

-Como pueden ver –dijo Severus a Neville y Draco-, los osos gummy tienen la habilidad de acelerar y aumentar las reacciones mágicas en las pociones. Son conductores mágicos de fuerza inusual. Por lo que he visto hasta el momento, deduzco que el color del oso tiene influencia sobre la fuerza y pureza de la reacción, pero no he podido descubrir la naturaleza exacta de ese efecto, todavía. También es posible que los osos gummy tengan influencia sobre otros tipos de magia además de las pociones. Si es así, podrían ser útiles como núcleos de varitas, como un punto focal para conjuros o barreras, incluso como objetos para transfiguraciones avanzadas. Pero realmente no he empezado a explorar eso, todavía.

-¿No había un capítulo acerca de conductores mágicos en nuestro libro de Encantamientos? –preguntó Hermione-. ¡Oh, y el mío está en el dormitorio!

-Aquí tengo el mío –dijo Neville-. ¡_Accio_, mi libro de Encantamientos!

El libro voló de su bolsa hasta su mano. Neville parpadeó. Nunca antes había logrado un encantamiento convocador así de fuerte.

-Creo que comerlos aumenta tu magia también –dijo.

-Muy poco probable –declaró Severus-. El oso en tu boca puede haber amplificado el encantamiento, pero no puede aumentar tu magia innata.

-Entonces, ¿eres más poderoso con un oso gummy en la boca? –decidió Hermione-. Tendré que encontrar la manera de conseguir algunos a escondidas de mis padres para los NEWTs. Comer dulces durante las pruebas prácticas no es hacer trampa, ¿verdad? La gente puede necesitarlos para calmar los nervios.

-Por alguna razón, sospecho que estaré muy nervioso durante mis NEWTs –comentó Neville.

-Seremos una clase muy nerviosa –concordó Draco.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Realmente no entiendo qué es la gran noticia –se pasó una mano por el revuelto cabello blanco, tratando de tapar la cicatriz en su frente-. Entonces, Neville realizó un _accio_ ligeramente más fuerte. Eso sólo significa que se esforzó más esta vez, o encontró el movimiento de varita correcto. Difícilmente tiene algo que ver con algún dulce... ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda cómo hice que mi poción se volviera gelatinosa la última vez?

-Le agregaste un hígado de lagartija con algunas de mis alas de mosca adheridas a él –le dijo Neville-. Pero no tengo idea de cuántas.

-Eso no hará mucha diferencia –sonrió Draco-. Usó mucho menos raíz de mandrágora esta vez, de todos modos.

Harry frunció el ceño mirando su caldero.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Era alrededor del equivalente de una mandrágora entera –anunció Severus sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su sistema de tubos y calderos-. Necesitaré un oso gummy blanco, Neville.

-De acuerdo –Harry echó una mandrágora entera a su caldero.

¡Splas! ¡Shisss! El caldero de Harry se convirtió en papel, ardió y apagó las llamas con la poción.

-Una mandrágora cortada irregularmente, antes de los hígados de lagartija –Severus agregó el oso gummy blanco a su experimento sin sorprenderse para nada-. No diez tajadas regulares primero y una mandrágora entera después.

Harry sólo gimió, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y fue al fregadero para conseguir un trapo y limpiar la poción pegajosa de su mesa de trabajo. Mientras lo hacía, miró el espejo arriba del fregadero.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Mi cabello se volvió blanco!

Harry odiaba a Severus y sus bromas. Y a sus estúpidos osos gummy, también.

Justo después de que terminara la clase doble de Pociones, Harry se apresuró a ir a la enfermería con sus amigos. Ron se quejó de que tenía hambre y dijo que podían esperar hasta después de almorzar a que el cabello de Harry cambiara de vuelta a su color natural, pero Harry no quiso escuchar nada de eso.

-No voy a ir al Gran Salón así –insistió-. ¿Puedes imaginarte la reacción de los Slytherins?

-De todos modos, ya te vio Malfoy –gruñó Ron-. Toda la escuela lo sabrá antes de que termine el almuerzo.

-Y si Malfoy no les dice, Lavender y Parvati ciertamente lo harán –agregó Hermione-. Es sólo cabello, Harry, no el fin del mundo.

Harry los miró a ambos con enojo.

-Bueno, yo quiero mi color normal de cabello de vuelta ahora.

Madame Pomfrey no estaba nada contenta de verlos. Muy probablemente tenía hambre ella también.

-Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que está mal contigo? –demandó.

-Mi cabello –Harry señaló su cabeza, preguntándose cómo había podido la enfermera pasar algo así por alto.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Poppy.

Harry asintió.

-Sólo quiero que vuelva a la normalidad.

La enfermera lo miró más de cerca, examinando algunas guedejas del cabello de Harry, luego lo tocó con su varita.

-No puedo detectar ningún hechizo ni transfiguración.

-Es una poción –declaró Ron-. Una poción blanqueadora extrafuerte, creo.

-¿Tú crees? –repitió Pomfrey.

-Una variación experimental –explicó Hermione-. Parte del proyecto más reciente de Severus.

-¿Severus? –Poppy repentinamente miró el cabello de Harry con más interés, pero también con algo de duda.

-La poción era normal. Vincent la preparó de acuerdo con la receta de nuestro libro de Pociones de tercer año –reportó Hermione-. Pero entonces Severus le agregó un oso gummy para demostrar cómo aceleran el efecto y roció un poco sobre el cabello de Harry.

La enfermera realizó un encantamiento de cambio de color en el cabello de Harry. Hubo un pequeño destello de luz y las cejas de Harry se volvieron todavía más negras de lo usual.

Pomfrey asintió para sí.

-Como lo pensé.

Utilizó el _finite incatatem_ en el cabello de Harry, lo que devolvió sus cejas a la normalidad y entonces vertió una botella de poción removedora sobre su cabeza. El único resultado fue que la túnica de Harry se mojó.

A continuación, tuvo que beber algo que hizo que sus uñas se volvieran negras y luego el antídoto para eso.

Finalmente, Madame Pomfrey fue a su habitación para buscar un libro sobre encantamientos de maquillaje y probó varios de esos.

-Supongo que la única manera de remover el blanco sería afeitar el cabello –diagnóstico finalmente-. Si sólo está decolorado, seguirá creciendo negro. La pregunta ahora si prefieres estar calvo ahora o tener el cabello blanco por un tiempo.

Harry no estaba muy contento con ninguna de las opciones.

-Bueno, podrías probar tinte muggle –sugirió Hermione.

-¿Tú tienes? –preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-Por supuesto que no –Hermione sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Por qué habría de teñir mi cabello? Es una pérdida de tiempo y sólo consigues que las puntas se abran. Si quisiera cambiar mi color de cabello, un encantamiento sería mucho más práctico.

-Tengo un poco del tinte que dejó Mary Sue –anunció Poppy-. Pero es rubio.

-Pero yo necesito negro –protestó harry-. ¿No hay dónde pueda conseguir tinte negro?

-Podrías intentar poner un anuncio en la pizarra de noticias de la sala común –sugirió Ron-. Tal vez alguna de las chicas hijas de muggles tenga.

-No es muy probable, si tiene edad suficiente como para hacer un encantamiento de cambio de color –Hermione sacudió la cabeza-. Y las que no, usualmente no tienen tampoco edad suficiente como para que les importe mucho el color del cabello, en primer lugar.

-Pero no puede hacer daño intentarlo –Ron se encogió de hombros-. Tal vez tengamos suerte.

-Podría enviarles una lechuza a mis padres pidiéndoles que consigan algo –sugirió Hermione-. Debería tardar un poco más de una semana.

Harry gimió.

-¿Una semana? ¿Quieres decir que tendré que estar así durante una semana?

-A menos que puedas encontrar a alguien en el castillo que tenga tinte muggle –confirmó Ron.

-Odio a los Slytherins –declaró Harry.

**Continuará…**

**Notas:**

¿El cabello de Harry volverá a ser negro? ¿Los osos gummy pueden potenciar los encantamientos de un mago? ¿Y Sybil llegará a ver algo que sea útil? (sugerencias sobre la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con mucho interés, pero no serán respondidas, aún).

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Severus juega ajedrez, Draco observa quidditch y Lucius le da a Ron una detención nada deseada (sí, peor que todas las anteriores).


	19. La guillotina Weasley

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Lo sé, es muy tarde otra vez. Iba a subir esto ayer, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el siguiente capítulo se estaba volviendo demasiado largo y quise editar un detalle en particular. Pero este capítulo va a ser un poco corto, así que decidí tomar una escena del capítulo 20 y se la agregué al final. El final de este capítulo parece ahora un poco raro, pero hey, es una escena extra. No se van a quejar por ello, ¿verdad?

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

Capítulo 19: LA GUILLOTINA WEASLEY 

-Entonces, ¿crees que ganarán la próxima semana? –le preguntó Theodore a Ginny entre dos tajadas de tocino.

Se había ajustado sorpresivamente bien a tener que desayunar con dos Gryffindors a la mesa.

-Ciertamente eso espero –respondió Ginny-. Pero Hufflepuff es fuerte este año. Parece que será un buen juego.

-Todos hablan de quidditch –se quejó Neville-. A donde quiera que voy estucho "el equipo de Hufflepuff esto, la escoba de Harry aquello".

-¿No estás interesado en el juego, entonces? –preguntó Severus mientras se servía otra tostada.

-Bueno, por supuesto que quiero que gane Gryffindor, pero no soy un experto en quidditch y no sé nada acerca de escobas –suspiró Neville-. Es sólo que me siento un poco aislado cuando no hay otro tema de que hablar durante semanas. Hasta vigilar a Seamus se ha vuelto inútil desde que se dio cuenta. Siempre logra darme el equinazo.

-¿Quieres jugar en un torneo de ajedrez después de la cena? –sugirió Severus-. Draco probablemente estará afuera para espiar el entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor, pero estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Theodore y Susan para que jueguen, tal vez incluso a Argus, si tiene tiempo.

-¿Aarhus? –preguntó Neville, confuso. Justo cuando creía conocer ya a la mayoría de los Slytherins.

-Argus Filch, el conserje –explicó Severus-. Es un jugador decente en tanto no lo distraiga Peeves.

-¿Llamas al conserje por su primer nombre? –se asombró Neville.

-Es mejor que tener una guerra con él –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Él se encarga de mi cuervo y de la mayor parte de mis detenciones, después de todo.

Neville sacudió la cabeza.

-Ajedrez con Filch. Bueno, eso sin duda supera a dos horas de estudio con Hermione. Me apunto. ¿Dónde vamos a jugar?

-Usualmente lo hacemos en nuestra sala común –comentó Theodore.

-¿Me dejarían entrar a su sala común? –Neville los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso podría causar problemas –concordó Severus-. Tal vez será mejor que traigamus un tablero de ajedrez aquí. Además, habrá más silencio. Remus dirige un grupo de discusión muy popular en la sala común todas las noches. No empieza inmediatamente después de la cena, pero probablemente se extenderá hasta nuestro torneo.

-¿Alguno de ustedes dos tiene un ajedrez? –preguntó Theodore.

Silencio.

-No –admitió Severus finalmente-. Puede que Argus sí, o incluso Remus. Sé que Albus tiene uno, pero generalmente juega con McGonagall los miércoles en la noche.

-Ron tiene uno, y también Harry –reportó Neville-. Y ellos van a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch, así que no los necesitarán. Estoy seguro de que me prestarán uno en tanto no les diga con quién pienso jugar.

Los slytherins rieron.

-¿Y si te preguntan? –quiso saber Gregory.

-Hum… ¿Filch? –sugirió Neville-. O tal vez podamos invitar a algunos Ravenclaws también.

-Harry adivinó de inmediato con quién voy a jugar –confesó Neville al comienzo de la clase de Pociones-. Nos prestará su ajedrez de todos modos.

-Esto va a ser grande –le sonrió Severus-. Todo el club de ajedrez de Hufflepuff va a asistir, un grupo completo de chicas de Slytherin de quinto año y tres Ravenclaws. También logramos conseguir otros cuatro juegos de ajedrez y podría haber todavía más jugadores, ya que enviamos una invitación abierta.

Neville sonrió.

-Pobre Ron. Tendrá que decidir entre ajedrez y quidditch. Sus dos pasatiempos favoritos.

-No tendrá mucho de dónde escoger –comentó Harry-. Si pierde una práctica más, quedará fuera del equipo.

-¿Ha sido tan descuidado con su entrenamiento o su capitán es demasiado estricto? –preguntó Draco.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Ha perdido demasiada prácticas porque estaba en detención –Harry frunció el ceño-. Y no puedo jugar en su lugar por mi prohibición de volar. Tu papito querido sabotea nuestro equipo cada vez que puede.

-No es mi papito querido –siseó Draco-. Es mi padre.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Respeto –contestó Draco-. Pero ustedes, tontos Gryffindors, ni siquiera tienen idea de qué es eso, ¿verdad?

-Son demasiado pocas tajadas de mandrágora, Harry –interrumpió Severus antes de que Harry pudiera contestar-. Necesitas al menos cinco más.

Harry gruñó algo acerca de engreídos, malignos bastardos, pero de todos modos fue a buscar otra mandrágora para cortarla.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si lo ayudas demasiado con su poción, va a hacer que apeste de nuevo toda la clase? –comentó Neville.

-No lo hará –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Esa fue sólo una de mis bromas. Sin eso, sus carámbanos no tendrán ningún olor.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría si agregamos un oso gummy a su poción –murmuró Draco.

-El salón completo se convertiría en una cueva de hielo sabor fresa –declaró Severus sin dudar un segundo.

-Fantástico –sonrió Neville-. Hagámoslo.

-No, los carámbanos originales tardaron dos días en ser limpiados y eso fue solo una pequeña esquina –les recordó Severus-. ¿Dónde sería la clase de Pociones mientras tanto? El viejo calabozo todavía no está reparado y Dumbledore nunca le permitiría a Lucius dar clase arriba.

-Entonces, sólo vas a guiar a Harry por los pasos para recrear su poción –preguntó Neville, decepcionado.

-Sí –asintió Severus-. En tanto no interfiera con mi propio proyecto.

-Qué aburrido –comentó Severus.

-Podemos sabotear la poción de Weasley –sugirió Draco.

-¿Y conseguirle una detención para que falte al entrenamiento? –preguntó Severus-. Los Gryffindors nunca nos lo perdonarían. Prueba mejor con la poción de Seamus. Es un veneno que podría hacer que Lucius entrara en pánico otra vez. Eso debería ser divertido.

Cinco minutos después, el caldero de Seamus explotó con un chorro de colores irisados que incluso dejaron lindas manchas brillantes de todo lo que tocaron.

-Buen trabajo, Draco –comentó Severus-. Muy artístico, pero no tan bueno en el departamento de causar pánico.

Efectivamente, Lucius sólo enarcó una ceja y continuó calificando después de un rápiro "eso será un negativo hoy, señor Finnigan".

Seamus rara vez terminaba con una detención en Pociones. Por alguna razón, Lucius parecía incluso estimarlo. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con su interés en pociones oscuras, o tal vez la razón era algo más siniestro.

Gracias a la guía de Severus y su sugerencia de intentar agregar cinco alas de moscas en lugar de una, Harry finalmente logró reconstruir su poción de carámbanos de fresa y dejaron la clase con sus bolsillos repletos de deliciosos carámbanos azules.

A la hora de la cena, el entusiasmado susurrar era más fuerte que de costumbre. Casi todos los que normalmente no se unían a las charlas acerca de quidditch estaban ablando de ajedrez. Ron Weasley lucía positivamente enojado. Lucius, como de costumbre, le había dado otra detención e iba a perderse tanto el ajedrez como el quidditch. Los Gryffindors probablemente estaba discutiendo acerca de nuevos guardianes.

Al final de la comida, Harry le hizo señas a Ginny para que se acercara a donde estaba agrupado el resto del equipo de quidditch y cuando regresó, lucía casi deprimida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Draco-. ¿Te sacaron del equipo?

-No, con Harry detenido en tierra, soy su única opción como buscadora, así que realmente no pueden, pero Ron quedó fuera y con Andy Alcott ya reemplazándome como buscadora, sólo nos queda elegir entre Hendric Primero y Nelly Hayward para guardián. Vamos a probarlos a ambos en el entrenamiento de hoy.

-Escoge a Nelly –aconsejó Severus de inmediato-. Usando a Hendric el Último, igual podrían jugar sin guardián.

-¿Alguna vez los has visto jugar? –le preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

-No –admitió Severus-. Pero lo he visto preparar una poción, alistar su caldero, limpiar su mesa. Incluso lo he visto tomarse alrededor de un minuto para cerrar una puerta. No puedo lograr imaginarlo atrapando una quaffle.

-Bueno, no puedo imaginar a Nelly el Nerd en una escoba –Ginny frunció el ceño-. Tal vez realmente deberíamos jugar sin guardián.

-Antes de hacer eso, mejor escojan al Gryffindor más gordo que puedan encontrar y ubíquenlo justo en frente del aro central –aconsejó Estella-. Eso al menos bloqueará enteramente uno de los aros.

Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Sabía que no debería haberle pedido consejo a ustedes.

Pronto terminó la cena y los fanáticos del quiddicth salieron en dirección al campo. En la mesa de Slytherin se colocó una larga fila de tableros de ajedrez y alumnos entusiastas se reunieron alrededor. El señor Filch apareció con una papelera vacía y pergamino, tinta y pluma.

-Muy bien –anunció-. Todos los que quieran participar en el torneo, escriban su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y deposítenlo en la papelera. Entonces le pediremos a uno de los no participantes que saque las primeras parejas.

Para sorpresa de Neville, encontrar a un no participante resultó ser la parte más difícil del asunto. Dumbledore finalmente llamó a Mally para que sacara los nombres. También tuvo que conjurar tres tableros más para que los jugadores no tuvieran que esperar.

La primera oponente de Neville fue Eileen McDarren, una Gryffindor de primer año. Resultó ser una pésima jugadora, pero fue divertido conversar con ella. Tampoco le importó mucho perder.

-Probablemente quedaré en último lugar –admitió ella-. Pero realmente tenía que participar. Es muy divertido.

Además, Eileen no tuvo que dejar de jugar. Para dar mejor oportunidad a todos, Dumbledore sugirió que cada ganador obtuviera un punto y entonces jugadores con el mismo número de puntos competirían entre sí.

El siguiente oponente de Neville fue Susan Bones, a quien a duras penas logró vencer. Entonces perdió su tercer juego contra Larissa Errold, una Ravenclaw de sétimo año, pero ganó contra Curtis Marston de Slytherin.

Pero luego de la cuarta ronda, Dumbledore anunció el fin del juego para ese día.

-Sólo quedan quince minutos antes del toque de queda –recordó a los participantes-. Y no estamos cerca siquiera de determinar un ganador.

Hasta Hermione, que acababa de perder contra el profesor Flitwick, parecía decepcionada luego de escuchar eso.

-Así pues, propongo que juguemos mañana las siguientes cuatro rondas –terminó Dumbledore y de repente Hermione estaba otra vez resplandeciente de alegría-. Oh, y un punto para su respectiva Casa por cada punto que hayan ganado en el torneo de hoy.

Neville guardó rápidamente el ajedrez de Harry, sintiéndose muy contento consigo mismo. Tres puntos era un resultado excelente para él. Rara vez conseguía alguno.

En el camino de regreso a la sala común se encontró con Harry, quien aparentemente acababa de volver del campo de quidditch.

-Hola, Neville –parecía un poco deprimido-. ¿Cómo estuvo el ajedrez?

-Grandioso –Neville estaba feliz-. Logré ganar tres puntos para nuestra Casa.

-¿Jugando ajedrez? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-Sí, nos dieron un punto por cada victoria.

-¿Desde cuándo Severus da puntos? –preguntó Harry, gruñendo con algo de burla.

-No Severus, Dumbledore. Todo el sistema de puntaje fue idea suya, en primer lugar. Creo que Hermione ganó tres ella también. Perdió contra Flitwick –reportó Neville, con la esperanza de que eso animara a Harry. El quidditch siempre lo dejaba algo triste desde que no podía jugar, pero esos puntos alegrarían a todos.

-¿Flitiwick jugó en un torneo de ajedrez de Slytherin? –Harry todavía no le creía una sola palabra.

-Creo que ahora es el torneo de ajedrez de Hogwarts –decidió Neville-. Y Dumbledore, Lupin y McGonagall jugaron también. Hasta Flich lo hizo. Sólo al Barón Sangriento no se le permitió, porque llegó demasiado tarde. Pero dio consejos a algunos de los Slytherins.

-Los dos candidatos para la posición de guardián son terribles –dijo Harry, cambiando de tema repentinamente.

-Lo sé –Neville asintió-. Severus y Ginny no creyeron que fueran muy buenos cuando escucharon los nombres. Severus dice que deberían elegir a Nelly.

Para entonces habían llegado a la sala común y estaban empezando a subir la escalera hacia los dormitorios de los muchachos.

-¿Oh, entonces ahora Severus elige al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor? –Harry llegó al dormitorio primero y abrió la puerta de sopetón.

Corrió hacia su cama.

-¡Hey, espera! –lo llamó Neville antes de que Harry pudiera dejarse caer sobre su cama y cerrar las cortinas, como era su hábito cada vez que volvía decepcionado luego del quidditch-. Tu ajedrez.

Entregó la caja a Harry, quien la agarró y la tiró sobre la cama.

-Puedes decirle a Severus...

Al momento que el ajedrez tocó la colcha, se escuchó un repentino ruido metálico y una gran cuchilla cayó, cortando en dos el colchón. El marco de la cama la detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzar completamente el suelo.

Harry y Neville se quedaron contemplando el daño. La boca de Harry se abrió y se cerró unas cuantas veces.

-Seamus –logró decir Neville finalmente-. Tiene que ser Seamus.

-Pero estoy seguro de haberlo visto en el campo.

-¿Pero quién más podría poner una trampa dentro de nuestro dormitorio? Ninguno de nuestros compañeros de habitación haría algo como eso. ¿Estás seguro de que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo? –Neville se sentó lentamente en su propia cama. Sus piernas ya no lo sostenían.

-No tiene que haber sido un compañero de dormitorio –Harry tragó saliva, pero el nudo en su garganta no desapareció-. Cualquiera que pueda pasar por la Dama Gorda puede entrar aquí.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Neville.

-Si no me hubieras dado el ajedrez en ese mismo momento...

Contemplaron en silencio la cama partida por un momento más hasta que la puerta se abrió y Dean entró.

-¿Qué...? –empezó Dean, pero se detuvo cuando su mirada cayó en la cama y la cuchilla. Sus ojos se agrandaron-. ¿Una guillotina?

Alrededor de una hora después, todo Gryffindor sabía. Los estudiantes estaban tironeando y empujando para mirar por la puerta del dormitorio de los muchachos de sexto año, donde los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall y Flitwick estaban examinando la nueva escena de atentado.

-Esto definitivamente no incluye ningún encantamiento cortador –dijo Dumbledore, observando los resultados de su encantamiento detector-. De hecho, parece se que se ha usado magia bastante avanzada para construir esta trampa.

-Avanzada y vieja –concordó Flitwick-. Las partes fueron preparadas especialmente para ser usadas también como una trampa. Esto llevó algún tiempo y planeamiento sólo para diseñarlo. Entonces faltaba construirlo y los encantamientos que se usaron fueron adaptados también. Había una combinación altamente complicada de poción y encantamiento en la cuchilla, que fue removida antes de colocar la trampa, por cierto. No puedo determinar cuál era el propósito de ese encantamiento, pero indica que el propósito de la construcción en sí no era originalmente para lo que fue usado.

-Entonces, nuestro traidor es un mago altamente avanzado, después de todo –concluyó McGonagall.

-¿Pero por qué todas esas trampas simples hasta ahora, si estaba trabajando en esto todo el tiempo? –preguntó Dumbledore, rodeando lentamente el aparato.

-No creo que esta sea la obra del traidor –respondió Flitwick-. Es demasiado diferente de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. lo compró o se lo robó a alguien más y lo adaptó de su propósito removiendo cualquier magia que estuviera en la cuchilla. El único encantamiento que puedo atribuirle al propio traidor es el que activó la trampa.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Ese es idéntico al que se usó en el primer ataque, mientras que no había visto antes ninguno de los demás.

-Son principalmente pequeñas variaciones de encantamientos con los que todos estamos familiarizados –confirmó Flitwick-. Quien haya construido esto pensó en cada detalle de la producción. De hecho, dudo que sea el primero de su clase. Construirlo probablemente requirió mucha experimentación y experiencia.

-Entonces, ¿te parece que es producida en masa? –preguntó McGonagall, ligeramente alarmada.

-Así parece –suspiró Flitwick.

-¿Pero cuál es su propósito normal? –preguntó Dumbledore-. Dices que la magia que fue removida de la cuchilla era la parte más complicada del diseño, así que es razonable asumir que era la pieza principal de toda la construcción. ¿Hay alguna forma de determinar qué era exactamente o cómo habría trabajado si no hubiera sido removida?

-Los rastros son demasiado débiles para esos detalles –respondió Flitwick tristemente-. Pero el encantamiento debe haber sido muy resistente para haber dejado rastros siquiera.

-¿Hay alguna manera de... –empezó Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por una exclamación de asombro desde la puerta.

-Pero eso luce justo como...

Dumbledore dio media vuelta y distinguió a quien había hablado entre el grupo de curiosos.

-¿Sí, señorita Weasley? ¿A qué se parece?

Ginny se sonrojó.

-A nada, profesor Dumbledore. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpirlo.

-Oh, no, no –la tranquilizó Dumbledore-. Por favor, díganos qué le recuerda. Podría darnos una pista.

-Bueno, se parece a una de las bromas de Fred y George. Tenían una en exhibición en su puesto durante el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade, pero es su truco más nuevo y todavía es muy caro, así que en realidad no vendieron ninguno –explicó Ginny.

-Un juguete de una tienda de bromas, ya veo –Dumbledore asintió-. ¿Y qué es lo que hace exactamente?

-Bueno, es una guillotina y hace precisamente lo que se supone que una guillotina debe hacer –Ginny se encogió de hombros-. Sólo que la cuchilla se vuelve intangible en el momento en que te toca, así que se desliza a través de tu cuerpo como un fantasma. La he probado. Es divertida y perfectamente segura.

Dumbledore y Flitwick intercambiaron una mirada.

-Sería lógico que el hechizo que la vuelve intangible estuviera en la propia cuchilla –comentó Flitwick-. Creo que deberíamos contactar a los gemelos Weasley inmediatamente y pedirles que examinen esto. Necesitamos saber si es o no uno de sus aparatos y si es así, cuántos han vendido.

-Pero la guillotina de Fred y George es completamente segura –argumentó Ginny.

-En tanto la magia que vuelve intangible la cuchilla esté funcionando –concordó Dumbledore-. En esta, la magia de la cuchilla fue removida. Si eso puede hacerse, el diseño podría no ser seguro para la venta.

-¿Quiere decir que tendrán que sacarla del mercado? –Ginny parecía devastada-. Fueron tan caras de desarrollar...

-Tal vez no completamente –Flitwick trató de consolarla-. Podría ser posible que agregar una precaución extra de seguridad haga imposible que la cuchilla caiga, si su magia ha sido manipulada.

-Sellaremos este cuarto –decidió Dumbledore-. El traidor podría tratar de eliminar la evidencia antes de que los Weasley puedan verla. Agrega otra cama a cada uno de los demás dormitorios de los muchachos para los ocupantes de este. No tienen permiso de sacar nada de esta habitación.

-¡Pero mis ensayos de tarea están ahí dentro! –protestó Ron Weasley.

-¡Mi pijama! –añadió Harry.

-Mi peine –dijo Dean, un poco avergonzado.

-Mi poción anti-alergias –dijo Neville en voz baja.

-Tiene mi permiso para entregar tarde sus tareas, señor Weasley –Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo alegremente-. Señor Potter, usted puede conseguir una pijama prestada en la efermería. Estoy seguro de que alguien le prestará un peine si lo solicita, señor Thomas.

-¿Y la poción anti alergias de Neville? –demandó Ron.

-¿Tiene que tomarla diariamente, señor Longbottom?

Neville asintió.

-En ese caso, trate de conseguirla en la enfermería. Si no está disponible ahí, la profesora

Para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar al dormitorio sin su permiso, Minerva McGonagall cerró y protegió la puerta con su encantamiento de barrera más avanzado. Flitwick podría haber sido capaz de hacer uno mejor, pero entonces Minerva no habría podido deshacerlo en caso de que necesitara sacar la poción de Neville.

McGonagall sacará la suya del dormitorio.

-No logro comprender cómo logró entrar el traidor a nuestra sala común –dijo ella una vez que terminó-. La Dama Gorda ha sido extremadamente precavida desde el asunto de Sirius Black. Ha habido varios incidentes en los que se ha negado a dejar entrar a algún estudiante de primer año, porque no reconoció su cara. He tenido que confirmar en persona que los niños efectivamente eran Gryffindors para que los dejara entrar.

-Tal vez un Gryffindor lo dejó entrar –sugirió Dumbledore-. Podría haber fingido que visitaba a un amigo.

Así que su siguiente parada fue ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-No –la pintura sacudió la cabeza-. Ningún estudiante de otra Casa pasó por mí hoy. No los admito tan fácilmente y muy pocos Gryffindors han invitado amigos de otras casas desde que empezaron esos horribles ataques. Estoy absolutamente segura. Nadie pasó por mí.

-Entonces –dijo Dumbledore gravemente-, tenemos que asumir que nuestro traidor es un Gryffinodor.

Hubo miradas sorprendidas y exclamaciones de asombro a su alrededor.

-Pero, pero eso no puede ser –protestó McGonagall débilmente.

-Como siempre dijo Severus, Minerva: sólo se necesita uno –le recordó Dumbledore-. Ya antes hemos visto ocasionalmente que un Gryffindor se pase al lado oscuro. Creo que estamos lidiando con una de esas raras excepciones otra vez.

Los Gryffindors no durmieron bien esa noche.

-Tenías razón, Alice –Neville saludó a los Slytherins de sexto año cuando bajaron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente-. Es Seamus.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Severus calmadamente-. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

Neville asintió.

-Atacó en nuestro dormitorio ayer en la noche.

Severus escuchó atentamente mientras Neville relataba el nuevo atentado.

-Eso no es una prueba –dijo finalmente-. Significa que es más probable que el traidor sea un Gryffindor, pero podría ser fácilmente alguien de las otras habitaciones. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que el dormitorio estuviera vacío cuando entrara a colocar su trampa.

-¿Pero quién más podría ser? –dijo Neville-. Tiene que ser Seamus.

-Ciertamente es ahora nuestro principal sospechoso, pero necesitamos pruebas –decidió Severus-. ¿El dormitorio está sellado, dijiste?

-Sí, hasta que los gemelos Weasley confirmen si la trampa es o no de ellos –asintió Neville.

-Quiero echar una ojeada dentro del baúl de Seamus –anunció Severus.

-¡¿Qué?! –chilló Neville-. Está cerrado y protegido. No puedes abrirlo.

-Puedo –dijo Severus calmadamente-. He tenido un montón de práctica registrando los baúles de mis compañeros de dormitorio. Dudo que Seamus tenga barreras mucho mejores que las suyas.

-La barrera que McGonagall le puso a la puerta es extremadamente fuerte –continuó Neville.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que vamos a esperar a que la puerta esté abierta otra vez –concordó Severus-. Necesitaré que nos dejes entrar a Draco y a mí a Gryffindor y que nos muestres entonces la cama de Seamus. ¿Puedes hacer eso por nosotros, Neville?

Neville tragó saliva. No era una simple broma.

-¿Y si nos atrapan?

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no lo hagan –dijo Severus-. Tal vez faltando a clase. Puedo conseguir los horarios y descubrir cuándo no hay Gryffindors con hora de estudio.

-Háganlo durante el juego de quidditch –sugirió Estella-. Podemos cubrirlos, si alguien nota que no están y todos los Gryffindors estarán viendo el juego.

-¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo ustedes dos? –Thedore hizo un pucherito-. Yo soy el líder de la operación.

-Y un buen líder sabe usar al mejor hombre para cada trabajo –le dijo Severus-. Soy el mejor abriendo cerraduras y Draco es quien tiene más experiencia trabajando conmigo. De hecho, también somos los más experimentados en trabajar con Neville. Somos el equipo más efectivo para esta misión.

Theodore frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos hasta ese momento?

-Seguir vigilando a Seamus tan estrechamente como sea posible –dijo Neville.

-Trata de identificar a otros Gryffindors sospechosos –sugirió Estella-. Si ya estas dentro, podrías buscar otros sospechosos tú también.

Severus asintió.

-Nosotros conseguiremos los horarios, ustedes traten de descubrir cuáles Gryffindors tiene contacto con gente que se sospecha sean death eaters o al menos magos oscuros. Entonces podremos revisar en qué clases estuvieron durante cada ataque.

-Tendrás que preguntarle a los profesores para estar seguro –dijo Juliana, un poco nerviosamente.

-Usaré mi más encantadora mirada de cachorrito huérfano, entonces –sonrió Severus-. Lo peor que pueden hacer es negarse a contestar o decirme que me vaya.

Para el final del desayuno, todos estaban mirando raro a los Gryffindors. La gente empezó a evitarlos en los corredores y se apartaba de ellos durante las lecciones. Miradas cargadas de sospecha los seguían a dondequiera que iban. Siempre que era posible, los Hufflepuffs trataban de permanecer cerca de los Ravenclaws si los Gryffindors estaban en los alrededores, y los Ravenclaws procuraban estar cerca de los Slytherins.

Esa noche, Draco y Severus se acomodaron en la cama de Draco y discutieron bastante abiertamente las coartadas de los Gryffindors.

-Entonces, los de primer año tenían Herbología antes del primer ataque y durante el cuarto –resumió Draco-. Historia durante el segundo y una hora de estudio durante el tercero.

-No pudieron haber preparado la primera trampa, si ya estaban en Herbología, y no son lo bastante mayores como para conocer encantamientos cortadores –comentó Severus-. Pero es demasiado fácil escapársele a Binns. Deberíamos preguntarle a Sprout por sus coartadas.

-Y ella puede darles dos coartadas si le preguntas –intervino Theodore-. Eso es bueno.

-No, no puede. No se puede ver la cabaña de Hagrid desde los invernaderos –argumentó Draco.

-Ellos no pueden hacer el encantamiento –interrumpió Severus-. Esa era su mejor coartada. Los de segundo año tenían Encantamientos, una hora de estudio, Historia y Defensa. Flitwick y Remus son muy confiables y estoy seguro de que al menos Remus me contestará.

-Sería realmente sospechoso que un estudiante hubiera faltado a ambas clases –concordó Theodore.

-Y las dos eran con Slytherin –comentó Blaise, para sorpresa de todos-. Podemos simplemente pedirle a nuestros compañeros de segundo año que confirmen sus coartadas, si los profesores no dan respuestas.

-Que Gregory hable con los niños –sugirió Thedore-. Él los conoce mejor.

-De acuerdo –asintió Severus-. Los de tercer año, entonces. Hora de estudio, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas o Estudios Muggles, Latín y Transfiguraciones. Estudios Muggles y Transfiguraciones son las únicas que realmente califican como coartadas.

-Eso será un problema –suspiró Thedore-. Probablemente no tenemos a nadie de tercer año en Estudios Muggles y ninguno de nosotros le simpatiza a McGonagall.

Vincent levantó la mirada de su juego de snap explosivo con Gregory.

-¿No pueden preguntarle Neville o Ginny?

-Dudo que ella responda, de todos modos –dijo Draco-. Ya sabes cómo es. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es probablemente que Ginny o Neville tengan amigos en esa clase.

-¿Pero y si ese amigo resultara ser el traidor? –preguntó Severus-. No podemos confiar en esa información.

-¿Con quién tienen Transfiguraciones? –demandó Blaise.

-Hufflepuff –reportó Severus.

-Ginny conoce a muchos Hufflepuffs –sugirió Draco-. Estoy seguro de que puede encontrarnos a alguien de tercer año.

-Cuarto año: Transfiguraciones con Slytherin –continuó Severus-. Tendré una charla con Susan. Pociones. No podemos confiar en el profesor Malfoy, pero era con Slytherin nuevamente. Transfiguraciones otra vez, pero eso no es coartada para el ataque en el corredor de Transfiguraciones. Y, finalmente, Runas Antiguas. Tendré que comprobar si Susan asiste a esa clase.

-Ya le preguntamos a Ginny acerca del quinto año –intervino Draco-. Dice que sólo Ambrosia Fundidor y Ulric Keaton no tienen coartada.

-De acuerdo, esos dos van a nuestra lista de sospechosos. Sólo espero que Neville pueda descubrir dónde duerme Fundidor sin resultar sospechoso –decidió Thedore-. ¿Qué hay de nuestro propio año? No deberían tener coartada para ninguno de los ataques, ya que siempre están con Harry.

-No tanto. Neville, Hermione y Dean estaban en Artimancia durante el segundo ataque, y Parvati debe haber estado en Estudios Muggles durante el segundo –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Pero no considero sospechoso a ninguno de ellos. Los conocemos bien a todos. Seamus permanece como el único sospechoso probable.

-Eso deja entonces solo al sétimo año –Draco tomó la lista de manos de Severus-. Aritmancia/Adivinación, hora de estudio, Pociones y Latín.

-¿Qué tan bueno eres con Pince? –le preguntó Thedore a Severus.

-Lo bastante bueno, creo –sonrió Severus-. Me debe un favor por... algo.

-¿En serio? ¿Pince? –Blaise parecía impresionado-. ¿Qué hiciste?

El grupo entero contempló expectante a Severus.

-Nada que quiera que sepa toda la escuela.

-Oh –dijo Gregory, un poco decepcionado.

-Tú... –Theodore abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Tú delataste a las de tercer año?

Severus suspiró. Thedore era demasiado listo.

-Estaba jugando con peligros que no comprenden. Algunos de los libros de la Sección Prohibida pueden ser realmente impactantes para niñas pequeñas y... –dudó-. Sabía acerca de las drogas. Esas son mortals. Mencionarle los libros a Pince parecía una buena forma de salvar sus vidas sin involucrarme con el anillo de drogas.

-¿También sabías desde entonces acerca del anillo? –se asombró Thedore.

-Podría darte una lista de los clientes de Stephan –sonrió Severus-. Sin pruebas, por supuesto, pero lo he estado vigilando desde hace tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué delataste a las chicas y no a los demás?

-No quiero una guerra con Stephan. Es demasiado poderoso y no puedo seguir guiando a los profesores hacia él por coincidencia sin resultar sospechoso. La mayor parte de mis sospechosos de ser adictos no son de Slytherin y los que lo son, son principalmente mayores que las chicas.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Vincent, repentinamente curioso.

-¿Qué harías con esa lista? –le preguntó Severus.

-Nada.

-Entonces no la necesitas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? –desafió Blaise.

-Actualmente estoy planeando hacer una referencia cruzada entre esa lista y la de nuestros sospechosos –respondió Severus calmadamente-. Además, es un buen material para chantaje, en caso de que llegue a necesitar algo de alguno de ellos.

-Malvado –sonrió Theodore.

-No, astuto –respondió Severus

Más o menos a esa misma hora, los gemelos Weasley llegaron a la escuela. Habían cerrado su tienda temprano ese día para poder examinar ambos la guillotina. El desarrollo de la broma había sido muy caro para ellos y una vez que la historia llegara al Daily Prophet, podría arruinar su negocio por completo.

El director en persona los encontró en el vestíbulo y los guió a la torre de Gryffindor. Una multitud de curiosos se reunió detrás de ellos mientras cruzaban la sala común y subían las escaleras en dirección a los dormitorios de los muchachos. La mayor parte de las caras eran familiares para Fred y George. Sólo los de primer año eran desconocidos.

Fred miró a su alrededor buscando a su hermano y hermana, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar ahí. Pero reconoció las caras nerviosas de Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom, a quienes conocía por ser amigos de Ron. Esa situación tenía que ser terrible para los muchachos de sexto año.

-Este es el dormitorio de Harry –dijo Dumbledore, innecesariamente.

Ni Fred ni George le recordaron que estaban muy familiarizados con el interior de la Casa de Gryffindor. Tenían preocupaciones más grandes en ese momento.

Dumbledore deshizo la complicada barrera de la puerta y les dejó entrar.

La habitación era un revoltijo. Claramente, nadie había tenido tiempo de hacer las camas o sacar las cosas que los inquilinos habían dejado ahí. Fred tuvo que forzarse a apartar la vista de un arrugado trozo de pergamino que estaba en la mesita de noche de Ron para mirar lo que quedaba de la cama de Harry.

George era un poco más valiente. Se acercó y apartó la cortina, revelando la estructura de la guillotina. Lucía familiar. Demasiado familiar para la paz mental de Fred.

Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, se acercó a su hermano y deslizó titubeante sus manos por el marco de madera. Ahí estaban los pequeños anillos para fijarlo a cualquier estructura que sirviera para mantenerlo derecho.

-Incluso fue colocada exactamente de acuerdo con nuestro manual de instrucciones –susurró, sin siquiera preguntarse por qué sentía la necesidad de silencio.

-¿Qué piensas? –preguntó George, también en voz baja-. ¿Primera o segunda edición?

Fred revisó la parte superior de la estructura.

-Segunda. Mira, hicimos esta abertura un poco más grande en las últimas producciones. Si fuera de la primera edición, sería más delgada.

-Tuvimos problemas ocasionales con la cuchilla atascándose en esa parte –explicó George al director-, así que Fred adaptó un poco el diseño.

-Pero no hemos vendido muchas de la segunda edición –recalcó Fred-. ¿Alguna de ellas fue para estudiantes de Hogwarts?

-Una fue directamente a Hogwarts –reportó George-. La compradora fue una tal Stephanie Farmer. Me temo que nunca había oído hablar de ella.

-Tampoco yo –respondió Dumbledore, con un poco de sopresa.

-Ni yo –confirmó McGonagall, quien había permanecido silenciosamente en el fondo-. Y conozco los nombres de todos mis alumnos. No hay una Stephanie Farmer.

Fred ni siquiera había notado su llegada, pero debía haber estado ahí desde hacía un rato. Pero había estado ocupado examinando la cuchilla, lo cual disculpaba su distracción. Al principio, había asumido que la cuchilla había sido cambiada por una no encantada, pero eso resultó no ser así. Esa era su cuchilla. Tenía exactamente la misma forma y filo. Alguien había logrado romper sus encantamientos.

-Había encantamientos de seguridad en la cuchilla –reportó-. Esto no debería haber sido posible.

-Detecté rastros de un poderoso encantamiento que parecía haber estado combinado con una poción –concordó Dumbledore-. Pero era imposible saber qué era exactamente. El traidor parece haberlo removido sin problemas.

-Tendremos que retirarlas, entonces –suspiró George-. No podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlas por ahí, si pueden ser alteradas tan fácilmente.

-Nunca pensamos en protegerlas contra sabotaje intencional –explicó Fred-. Sólo contra malfuncionamientos en los hechizos. Tendremos que desarrollar encantamientos de seguridad adicionales para detener cualquier intento por remover los encantamientos de seguridad originales.

-Y esos encantamientos tendrán que ser diseñados de modo que sólo nosotros podamos revertirlos.

-Sin embargo, eso debe ser posible –los animó Dumbledore-. Y esos encantamientos no solo aumentarán la seguridad sino que también protegerán sus productos en contra de duplicación. Una vez que los encantamientos estén desarrollados, podrán usarlos también en otros productos.

-Pero el retirar este nos saldrá caro –comentó George.

-No tanto como una investigación del Ministerio –le recordó Fred-. Tan pronto como esto se sepa, el Daily Prophet empezará a acusarnos y exigir que los retiremos de todos modos. Anunciándolo antes que nos lo pidan nos presentará como dos responsables hombres de negocios que descubrieron una falla inesperada en un producto y no como mercaderes irresponsables que no se aseguran en primer lugar de que su producto sea seguro.

-Tendremos que devolver el dinero –George suspiró otra vez-. Y los negocios probablemente bajarán en forma considerable por algún tiempo.

-Es sólo un producto relativamente nuevo –argumentó Fred-. Podemos garantizar que todos nuestros productos anteriores son absolutamente seguros, incluso anunciar que la retirada es una parte estándar de nuestra política de seguridad primero.

-¿Cuál política de seguridad primero? –preguntó George a su gemelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La que va a ser parte importante de nuestra publicidad a partir de ahora –declaró Fred, empezando ya a alegrarse-. Eso convencerá a nuestros clientes de que están comprando productos de calidad. A la larga, eso incluso podría permitirnos vender nuestras bromas a precios ligeramente más altos que los de nuestros competidores.

-En ese caso, les sugiero que lleven la guillotina a su lugar de producción para ser examinada exhaustivamente por expertos. Tal vez puedan determinar cómo exactamente fue removido el encantamiento –sugirió Dumbledore-. Le informaré al Ministerio y al Daily Prophet que acepté su petición para conservarla y que confío en que entregarán al Ministerio un reporte completo sobre lo que descubra su compañía.

Fred sonrió. Eso luciría bien en el Prophet y también significaba que no se publicaría ninguna foto de la guillotina.

-Gracias, director –asintió-. Eso ciertamente ayudará en nuestro esfuerzo por mejorar grandemente la seguridad de nuestros productos.

Sin importar lo que sus compañeros de dormitorio pensaran al respecto, a Gregory le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de Casa más jóvenes. Suponía que le agradaban los niños. Tal vez debería casarse joven y tener una gran familia. Algo así como tamaño Weasley. Draco probablemente no aprobaría eso, pero Draco era Draco y no le gustaban los niños, y Gregory era Gregory, que amaba a los niños.

Los niños, por su parte, querían también a Gregory. Algunas veces incluso le pedían consejos, aunque rara vez seguían sus sugerencias. A Gregory no le molestaba. Sabía que no era particularmente bueno resolviendo problemas y si los pequeños estaban mejor con una solución diferente, eso estaba bien para él. Sólo se sentía mal al respecto si el camino que elegía el pequeño no funcionaba o lo metía en mayores problemas.

Debido a sus buenas conexiones con los de primer y segundo año, Gregory también sabía lo preocupados que estaban por el asunto del traidor. Le parecía que era muy desconsiderado de parte del traidor el asustar así a los pobres pequeñitos. Se suponía que los niños debían ser protegidos. Era por eso que su madre siempre había realizado barreras de protección para él cuando era pequeño, después de todo.

Había sido algo sorprendente para él descubrir que algunos de sus compañeros nunca habían tenido barreras de protección para mantenerlos a salvo. Cuando se lo dijo a Vincent, su amigo había pensado en eso durante todo un día y le había explicado que era lógico que los hijos de muggles no conocieran las barreras. Sus padres muggles no podía realizarlas, después de todo. Vincent también había dicho que no todas las madres usaban las mismas barreras. Eso fue comprensible una vez que Gregory pudo ver cuántas barreras diferentes conocía el profesor Lupin. Los padres simplemente tenían que escoger las que les gustaran más.

Lo que no era comprensible era el que Draco, quien definitivamente no era hijo de muggles, no conociera ninguna barrera. Gregory sabía perfectamente que el padre de Draco era un mago realmente grandioso. Su propio padre le había dicho suficientes veces que Lucius Malfoy era un gran hombre y que debía ser tratado con muchísimo respeto. Si le agradabas a Lucius Malfoy, eso era muy bueno. Narcissa Malfoy también era mucho más impresionante que su humilde, sencilla madre. Si su madre podía realizar barreras protectoras, entonces ninguno de los Malfoy debería tener problemas para hacerlas, ¿verdad?

Entonces, ¿por qué no habían protegido a su único hijo cuando era pequeño? ¿No se daban cuenta de lo importante que era eso? Considerando eso, Gregory podía comprender por qué los demás pensaban que el profesor Malfoy podría no ayudarlos a encontrar al traidor.

Se sentó a la mesa usual de los de segundo año en la sala común y sonrió a modo de saludo a los pocos niños presentes.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda de ustedes –anunció.

-¿Ayuda? –preguntó la pequeña Elena Wilder-. ¿Ayuda con qué? Apenas somos de segundo año.

Gregory sonrió. Ellos lo admiraban porque era grande y fuerte y ellos eran pequeños y débiles y necesitaban protección.

-Necesito que me ayuden a descubrir al trairdor, para que pueda protegerlos a ustedes y a los más pequeños.

Al oír eso, Elton Rover levantó la mirada de su libro sobre artes oscuras.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Gregory, no creo que puedas hacerlo. Hay que ser realmente listo para atraparlo, o ya los profesores lo habrían hecho.

-Tengo amigos realmente listos que creen que pueden atraparlo –explicó Gregory.

-¿Quién? –preguntó burlona Luisa Hunter-Moor-. ¿Vincent Crabbe? Puede parecerte listo a ti, pero dudo mucho que impresione al profesor Malfoy, o tan siquiera a Lupin.

-No Vincent –Gregory sacudió la cabeza-. Vincent y yo sólo estamos ayudando. Es Thedore quien busca al traidor. Thedore y Severus y Draco y Alice y Estella. Severus y Estella son tan inteligentes como Hermione Granger. Ellos descubrirán al traidor.

Eso calló las protestas. Si Severus, quien co-enseñaba Defensa algunas veces, pensaba que ese equipo tenía oportunidad, entonces tal vez así era.

-Ya están seguros de que el traidor es un Gryffindor –continuó Gregory-. Esas son buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

Luisa puso los ojos en blanco, pero los otros dos asintieron.

-Ahora, Blaise descubrió que ustedes tuvieron clase con los Gryffindors durante dos ataques y Theodore me dijo que les preguntara si alguno de ellos faltó o se comportó en forma sospechosa –explicó Gregory.

Luisa gruñó con burla, pero Elto parecía pensativo.

-Holly Sanders es una maldita –declaró Elena-. Rompió mi pluma.

-Eso no es sospechoso, idiota –siseó Luisa-. Eso es portarse como una matona y es lo que siempre hace. Gregory se refiere a si alguno de ellos hizo algo inusual durante esas lecciones.

-Eso sería la lección de Encantamientos antes de la explosión en el Gran Salón y la lección de Defensa que se interrumpió la última vez –concluyó Elton-. Quintus Palmer tuvo que ir a la enfermería y fue al baño durante esa clase de Defensa.

-Y Matt Simmons y Gordon Dorrge estuvieron hablando durante toda la lección –asintió Elena.

-Pero no salieron de clase –casi canturreó Luisa-. No pudieron atacar a Potter murmurando.

-Pero podrían saber algo –comentó Elton-. Vestalia Flemming salió de clase por un rato ella también. La clase de Defensa, quiero decir. No recuerdo sobre la de Encantamientos.

-Lo hizo. Y también Selina Mandrake –Luisa fingió estar aburrida.

-Pero Selina estuvo todo el tiempo durante la clase de Defensa –insistió Elton-. Y también el resto de los Gryffindors. Sólo podrían haber sido Vestalia o Quintus.

-Pero valdría la pena interrogar a Matt y Gordon –insistió Elena-. Podrían saber algo.

Gregory asintió con seriedad.

-Le diré a Draco y Severus. Ellos están haciendo la lista de sospechosos.

-Escuché que era ese chico Finnigan –desafió Elena.

-Es el principal sospechoso –confirmó Gregory-. Pero Severus dice que no hay pruebas, todavía.

**Continuará...**

**Notas:**

¿Quién creen que ganará el torneo de ajedrez? ¿Los gemelos Weasley descubrirán que se hizo a sus protecciones? ¿Y Gregory tendrá algún día su gran familia? (Sugerencias acerca de la identidad del traidor, como siempre, serán leídas con mucha atención, pero no serán respondidas, aún). Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Severus habla con Minerva, Draco encuentra un libro de imágenes y descubriremos qué pasó en una de las clases tranquilas de Lucius.


	20. En la torre de Gryffindor

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Nos estamos acercando al final, gente. Pronto sabremos quién es el traidor.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

Capítulo 20: DENTRO DE LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR

Severus alcanzó a Susan en el camino de regreso a la sala común después del desayuno. Como siempre, estaba muy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él a cambio de la tarea de Defensa. La tarea de Pociones ya no valía la pena. Después de todo, Lucius siempre pedía unas pocas líneas sobre cualquier cosa levemente relacionada con el tema. Juliana incluso había logrado un positivo por copiar un párrafo de una columna de consejos sobre maquillaje.

-No estoy segura acerca de la primera vez –reportó Susan-. Realmente no la conectamos con el ataque hasta un poco después y no estábamos realmente preocupados para entonces. El segundo fue durante Pociones y la clase era un caos. La poción de Denis Creevey había explotado y el lugar era un desastre. Muchos estudiantes, especialmente Gryffindors, habían sido salpicados con la poción y todos estaban ocupados tratando de secar o limpiar sus pertenencias. Dennis estaba refrescándose la mano en el fregadero, así que corríamos al baño por agua. Tuve suerte de sentarme lejos de los Gryffindors, por lo que la poción no llegó hasta mi escritorio. Eso me dejó libre para lavar el escritorio de Lyra y Odessa, mientras Odessa lavaba la poción de la cara de Lyra.

Severus palideció.

-¡Su cara!

-No fue nada –le aseguró Susan-. Sólo una gotita en su mejilla y, aparte de estar algo caliente, no hizo nada.

-¿Y qué hizo Lucius al respecto? –Severus suspiró, tratando de no pensar en lo que podía haber pasado.

-Bueno, le dio a Denis una detención y lo llamó idiota sangresucia –Susan sonaba un poco dudosa.

Severus se tragó los primeros tres comentarios que llegaron a su mente y decidió cambiar ligeramente el tema.

-Etnonces, Dennis estuvo en el fregadero todo el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas qué otros Gryffindors salieron lastimados y tuvieron que ir a la enfermería?

Susan cerró los ojos tratando de revivir la escena.

-Dinah Rossburry. Ella estaba en el primer lavatorio del baño. Luego estaban Marty Mells, junto a ella. Él había estado trabajando con Dennis y fue probablemente el que salió más seriamente lastimado, aparte del propio Dennis. Juno Cornstet usó el tercer lavatorio para lavarse la poción de la manga, pero no creo que estuviera realmente lastimada. Regresó al salón antes de que la lección fuera cancelada. Recuerdo que ella estaba tratando de evitar que la poción derramada se extendiera más por el suelo cuando llegó el anuncio.

-¿Dinah y Marty estaban todavía en el baño en ese momento? –preguntó Severus.

-Sí, todavía estaban ahí cuando pasé en el camino de regreso a la sala común.

-¿Recuerdas a alguno de los otros Gryffindors? –presionó Severus-. ¿Sally Arden? ¿Alina Urrig? ¿Nelly Hayward?

-Alina estuvo chillando todo el rato por su bolsa de libros –Susan sonrió burlona-. Desafortunadamente, estaba justo en medio del charco de poción más grande de todos. Eventualmente logró lavar la poción de la mayor parte de sus cosas, pero todos los libros y pergaminos quedaron arruinados. La poción resultó volverse muy pegajosa al secarse. No recuerdo a Nelly o Sally, pero Carla quitó los calderos del fuego y Claudette recogió los ingredientes que sobrevivieron. Alex limpió la mesa de Dennis, Monty estaba con Dennis la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Me falta alguno?

-Luke Denninger, Rudolph Rash y Killian Grayburn –recitó Severus sin dudar un segundo.

Susan se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, no recuerdo. Pero le preguntaré a mis compañeros.

Severus asintió.

-¿Asistes a Runas Antiguas?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles Gryffindors estaban en clase durante el cuarto incidente? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto –Susan sonrió con orgullo-. Nelly y Juno estaban justo frente a mí, luego Rudolph y Marty junto a ellas y Luke se sentó con Justin de Hufflepuff.

Severus asintió otra vez.

-Eso deja a Sally Arden y Killian Grayburn sin coartada. Cuando le preguntes a tus compañeros acerca de esa clase de Pociones, recuerda prestar atención especial a esos dos. Y trata de preguntar también acerca del primer incidente. Tal vez alguien recuerde algo.

Pero cuando Severus regresó a su dormitorio, agregó solamente el nombre de Sally Arden a su lista "oficial". Le preguntaría a McGonagall acerca de Killian Grayburn, pero dudada que ella hubiera olvidado mencionar su ausencia. Y mientras estaba con eso, también podía empezar a investigar a los de tercer año.

Afortunadamente, no tenía que ir a clase, así que ese era el momento ideal para encontrar a alguno de los profesores con los que necesitaba hablar. Solo tenía que decidir cuál. Tenía Encantamientos, Herbología y Defensa ese día de todos modos, lo cual quería decir que buscar a Flitwick, Sprout y Remus no sería problema. Eso dejaba a McGonagall y Pince.

McGonagall era la menos agradable y necesitaba a Pince para confirmar las coartadas de los de sétimo año, quienes naturalmente eran más sospechosos que los de tercero, pero estaba el asunto adicional de Killian Grayburn.

Al final fue una mirada a los horarios lo que lo decidió. Pince tenía a los Gryffindors y Ravenclaws de sexto año en ese momento y Severus no quería que Harry y sus amigos escucharan su conversación. Nadie sabía en podrían meterse si tuvieran una parte de la lista de sospechosos de Severus. Ya era bastante malo el que estuvieran investigando a Seamus por su cuenta.

McGonagall, por otro lado, tenía a los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs de quinto año. Eso significaba que Severus incluso tendría una oportunidad de encontrar ahí a Draco, quien había ido a hablar con Ginny. Encontrar a Draco significaba no tener que enfrentar solo a McGonagall, lo cual Severus tendía a evitar. La profesora de Transfiguraciones no había sido desagradable con él en clase últimamente, pero Severus todavía la consideraba la profesora más aterradora que conocía. Sí, eso incluyendo a Lockhart, aunque la elección era difícil. McGonagall, después de todo, sabía lo que hacía, así que el riesgo de sufrir un accidente fatal en su clase era mínimo. Lockhart, por otro lado, era capaz de matar accidentalmente con un _lumos_. Pero era fácil engañar a Lockhart.

O tal vez era sólo que Severus nunca había tenido que sufrir el ser alumno de Lockhart. Enseñar junto con él ya era lo bastante malo.

Desafortunadamente, Draco no estaba ahí cuando Severus llegó a la puerta del salón de Transfiguraciones. Tampoco estaba McGonagall. Los de quinto año estaba afuera en el corredor, haciendo bastante obvio el que la puerta todavía estaba cerrada.

Ginny agitó la mano llamándolo desde un grupo de chicas que estaban un poco en el fondo y Severus fue a unírseles. Ese era, predeciblemente, un grupo de Hufflepuffs. Las chicas Gryffindor estaban justo frente a la puerta e ignoraban completamente a las Hufflepuffs.

-Buenas noticias, Severus –sonrió Ginny-. Nala tiene una muy buena amiga en tercer año y me la presentará a la hora del almuerzo.

Nala asintió alegremente.

-Te agradará Hannah. Es una chica tan dulce. Todos la aman. Si no tiene las respuestas que necesita, conocerá a alguien que sí.

-¿Hannah Hayhall? –preguntó Severus, y Nala asintió otra vez-. Hija de muggles, ¿no es así? Excelente. Una hija de muggles no tiene razón para encubrir al traidor.

Y tenía excelente memoria también, recordó Severus. Hannah era una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro cuyos intereses parecían incluir todo aquello que no se estuviera estudiando, pero aún así obtenía buenas notas la mayor parte del tiempo, gracias a su habilidad para reproducir casi todo lo que escuchaba en clase. Si tan solo estuviera un poco más interesada en sus notas, podría haber sido una excelente Ravenclaw, o incluso podría haber probado finalmente que era falso el cliché según el cual los Hufflepuffs eran estúpidos.

-¿En verdad piensas que algún Hufflepuff lo haría? –Olivia Mason lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La profesora McGonagall también estaba completamente convencida de que su casa estaba firmemente del lado de Potter –le dijo Severus-. Y ahora tenemos pruebas de que el traidor es un Gryffindor.

-Los padres de Harry también fueron traicionados por uno de sus compañeros Gryffindor –agregó Ginny-. Nunca puedes juzgar a alguien sólo por su Casa.

Los Hufflepuffs dirigieron miradas cautelosas hacia los Gryffindors. Colin Creevey trató de responder con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero Doris Meyer, quien estaba más cerca de él, se acercó un poquito más a su grupo, con aspecto nervioso.

-Ese ya está libre de sospechas, ¿sabes? –recalcó Severus-. Tiene coartada para tres de los ataques, es hijo de muggles y casi adora a Potter.

-Estaba ahí cuando la escoba de Harry fue cortada –argumentó Katarina Orloff-. Y anda acechando con esa cámara.

-Es uno de nuestros beaters –respondió Ginny-. Yo también soy parte del equipo de quidditch y no estás sospechando de mí, ¿o sí?

-Tú no eres una acosadora –insistió Katarina-. Colin es raro, te lo digo yo.

-Es hijo de muggles y un poco excitable –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Con el tiempo superará el choque de culturas.

-¿Crees que es uno de nuestro año? –preguntó Olivia nerviosamente.

-Apuesto a que es un chico –dijo Doris-. ¿Cómo podría una chica entrar a los dormitorios de los muchachos?

-¿Simplemente entrando cuando no hay nadie dentro? –sugirió Severus.

-Pero los postes de la escalera no la dejarían entrar –protestó Doris.

-¿Los postes de la escalera? –preguntó Severus.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a cuando los escalones se convierten en un tobogán? –exclamó Ginny-. Pero eso sólo cuando un chico trata de entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas. Las chicas pueden entrar a los de los chicos sin ningún problema.

-No, cuando las barandillas se cierran para bloquear la escalera –insistió Nala-. Y definitivamente sucede en ambas escaleras.

-No pasanada cuando entras a los dormitories de los muchachos –repitió Ginny-. Yo he estado ahí.

-¿En serio? –las Hufflepuffs la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ginny se sonrojó.

-Mis hermanos me mostraron sus dormitorios cuando llegué por primera vez y también fui a la escena del último ataque. No pasó nada.

-¿Entonces, Gryffindor tiene diferente sistema de seguridad que Hufflepuff? –ponderó Olivia-. ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Qué hay de Slytherin? –le preguntó Nala a Severus-. ¿Tus escaleras se cierran o forman un tobogán?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas –dijo Severus-. No hacen nada. He estado en los dormitorios de las chicas y he visto chicas en los dormitorios de los muchachos.

-Qué raro –decidió Nala-. Tendremos que preguntarle a algún Ravenclaw al respecto.

Sin embargo, Severus tenía un problema más grande en el cual pensar. ¿Cómo podía registrar los baúles de las sospechosas si había un encantamiento que impedía que los varones entraran a sus dormitorios? ¿Podía enseñarle a Ginny cómo forzar cerraduras? Pero las barreras en el baúl del traidor probablemente serían muy avanzadas y si realmente iban a usar el juego de quidditch como su cubierta, Ginny tendría que estar en el campo. No había oportunidad de que fuera pasada por alto la ausencia de una chaser.

¿Tal vez Estella? La chica era muy lista y lo bastante callada como para que su ausencia pudiera pasar desapercibida. Pero, pensándolo bien, no era tan hábil con el trabajo manual. Millicent tenía toda la discreción de un tambor redoblante y la ausencia de Pansy definitivamente llamaría la atención. Eso dejaba a Juliana y Alice. Tendría que empezar a practicar con ambas y ver cuál de las dos mostraba más aptitud.

¿O las escaleras dejarían entrar a un adulto? Todavía era profesor de la escuela. Si cambiaba a su forma adulta, podría tener oportunidad de entrar. Una pregunta más que hacerle a McGonagall.

La profesora de Transfiguraciones llegó tarde y envió apresuradamente a sus alumnos al salón con una mirada seria. Aparentemente, lo que fuera que le había impedido empezar su lección a tiempo no había sido agradable y ella estaba de muy mal humor. La mirada que le dirigió a Severus no era precisamente de bienvenida. Severus consideró huir de ahí y buscar a la profesora Pince después de todo, pero tenía que saber acerca de las escaleras.

Miró al pequeño erizo en sus brazos. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido dejar a su mascota cuando decidió hablar con McGonagall?

Greenie parpadeó sus ojitos verdes y preguntó:

-¿Sniff?

Severus decidió tomar eso como una expresión de aliento. Se deslizó dentro del salón después de los estudiantes y esperó cerca del escritorio de McGonagall mientras ella les entregaba ramitas para transformarlas en lagartijas. ¡Oh, recordaba muy bien esa desastrosa lección!

-¡Señor Snape! –McGonagall no lo notó hasta que dio vuelta para volver a su escritorio-. ¿Se está ofreciendo para repetir esta lección?

Varios Gryffindor rieron burlones. Obviamente sus compañeros Gryffindors habían estado contando historias.

-En realidad necesito hablarle –dijo Severus-. ¿Tal vez tendrá unos minutos mientras la clase practica?

-¿No tienes una clase en la cual estar? –demandó McGonagall.

-Tengo hora de estudio –explicó Severus-. Y el problema es bastante urgente. Es a causa de Potter, ¿sabe?

-¿Harry? –McGonagall asintió para darle a entender que había captado la indirecta-. ¿No eran Ron y Seamus los que estaban burlándose de ti por tus accidentes en Transfiguraciones?

-Es igual –declaró Severus, haciendo un pucherito-. Se comportan como si fueran los mejores porque pueden convertir un palo en una lagartija y yo no, pero ni uno solo de ellos puede preparar una poción pepper-up sin supervisión.

-¿Y tú puedes? –María Farson le sonrió burlona desde su asiento en la primera fila.

-Podría hacerlo con los ojos vendados –siseó Severus-. Y será mejor que vigiles tu ramita. Le están creciendo patas.

Mariah dejó escapar un gritito y recapturó velozmente su ramita fugitiva antes de que pudiera caer por el borde del escritorio, un peligro muy real para una criatura que no tenía ni ojos ni sentido del balance.

-Muy bien –cedió McGonagall-. ¿Por qué no me esperas en mi oficina mientras explico el experimento a mis sobreentusiasmados estudiantes? –con un movimiento de su varita, volvió a convertir las patas de la ramita de Mariah en madera inmóvil.

Unos cinco minutos después, la profesora McGonagall finalmente se sentó ante su escritorio en su oficina.

-Con eso deberán tardar unos diez minutos antes de empezar a gritar pidiendo ayuda –calculó-. Entonces, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Killian Grayburn –contestó Severus.

-¿Killian? ¿Qué hay con él? –preguntó McGonagall, sorprendida.

-Tengo una testigo que confirma las coartadas de casi todos los de cuarto año, pero no recuerda si Killian estaba en Pociones durante el segundo incidente –le dijo Severus tranquilamente-. Tampoco recuerda la lección de Transfiguraciones antes del primer incidente. De acuerdo con mi lista, sólo Sally Arden y Rudolph Rash no tienen coartada para eso, pero me gustaría que confirmaras la presencia de Killian durante la lección completa.

-Por supuesto, si Killian hubiera salido de clase en cualquier momento, yo lo habría dicho –McGonagall lucía ligeramente ofendida.

-Bien, entonces no tendré que agregarlo a mi lista de sospechosos –Severus asintió-. ¿Y los de tercer año que faltaron a clase o salieron durante el cuarto incidente?

-Caius Rude y Miles Miller –confirmó McGonagall-. Creía que Albus ya te lo había dicho.

-Lo hizo, pero estoy revisando otra vez toda la Casa de Gryffindor después del último ataque. Hemos estado concentrándonos demasiado en Slytherin y me preocupa que podamos haber pasado algo por alto.

-Colocamos un espía en la Casa equivocada –suspiró McGonagall-. Deberíamos haber tratado de transformar a Albus en lugar de a ti. Con un poco de astucia su ausencia habría pasado desapercibida.

-Albus no necesariamente haría un buen espía. Probablemente pasaría todo su tiempo escapándose a Honeydukes y jugando quidditch y olvidando la mitad de su lista de sospechosos todo el tiempo –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Pero tengo un problema más. La señorita Weasley dice que la escalera a los dormitorios de las chicas Gryffindor no dejan pasar a los muchachos.

-Eso es correcto –confirmó McGonagall-. Están encantadas de modos que los echen para evitar "travesuras".

-¿Me dejarían pasar en mi forma adulta?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que registrar los baúles de mis principales sospechosos –explicó Severus-. No robaré nada y los baúles lucirán intactos cuando termine, pero necesito buscar cualquier pista de actividades de artes oscuras. Mi lista incluye varias chicas.

-¿Quieres que te deje entrar a la Casa de Gryffindor? Los estudiantes querrán saber por qué. Eres Slytherin, tú...

-Ya he arreglado todo. No tenías necesidad de saberlo. Pero yo no estaba enterado del encantamiento en las escaleras. Todo lo que necesito de ti es la información de si puedo o no subir esas escaleras. De otro modo, tendré que encontrar a alguna experta en forzar cerraduras en alguna parte de esta escuela y sólo tengo una semana.

-Podemos registrar los baúles como hizo Remus con su tercer año –sugirió McGonagall-. Sólo dime cuáles estudiantes necesitas investigar.

-Eso llamaría la atención. El traidor sería advertido en el momento en que abrieras el primer baúl y, a menos que resulte ser el primero que registres, tendrá tiempo de ocultar toda la evidencia.

-No me gusta esto –admitió McGonagall-. Es una invasión a la privacidad.

-Registré así casi toda la Casa de Slytherin y, aparte de Maximius Mattels, dudo que alguien lo haya notado.

-¿Maximius Mattels?

-Su trampa me envenenó. No tenía tiempo de volver a colocarla si quería llegar a tiempo a la enfermería. Asumo que lo notó.

-¿Veneno? –McGonagall lucía un poco verde-. ¿Tienes estudiantes que usan veneno en sus baúles?

-Los tengo –respondió Severus calmadamente-. Supongo que los baúles de tus estudiantes no serán tan complicados, ¿o sí?

-No, indudablemente, no –declaró McGonagall-. Sin embargo, no sé cómo reaccionará contigo el encantamiento. Ni siquiera sé quién lo colocó originalmente. Deja entrar a la Cabeza de Gryffindor, por supuesto, y Albus puede pasarlo también, pero él fue antes Cabeza de Gryffindor. No sé si admitirá a otro profesor.

-¿Conoces algunos buenos y confiables forzadores de cerraduras?

-Fred y George Weasley –respondió McGonagall inmediatamente-. Creo que Ginny también tiene alguna habilidad, aunque nunca ha sido una bromista pesada.

-Desafortunadamente Ginny no estará disponible en el momento en que planeo entrar a Gryffindor –suspiró Severus-. Probablemente tendré que entrenar a alguien para el trabajo?

-¿Qué tal la señorita Granger, entonces? –sugirió McGonagall-. Ella es perfecta y absolutamente confiable.

-Pero no tiene las habilidades necesarias. Forzar cerraduras es truculento. Necesitas concentración, paciencia, una fuerte sensibilidad a la magia y excelentes habilidades motoras finas. Una mano firme y buen oído son requerimientos básicos también.

-En ese caso, te recomendaría a Heathcliff Haley, si no es indispensable que sea una niña.

-¿Heathcliff Haley? –preguntó Severus, sorprendido. Ese ciertamente no era alguien a quien hubiera considerado.

-Primer año, Gryffindor –explicó McGonagall-. Tiene el extraordinario talento de oír todo lo que no quieres que oiga, la habilidad sin igual de introducir polvos pica-pica dentro de la túnica de Sandy Mortimer estando sentado dos filas detrás de ella y sin levantar la mirada de su alfiletero, la habilidad de concentrarse tan bien en sus excusas que nunca la pillas en una contradicción y la paciencia de romper un ensayo de cinco pergaminos de largo en trozos tamaño hormiga a pesar de las constantes y ruidosas propuestas del dueño del ensayo.

-Encantador –comentó Severus-. ¿Cómo sabemos que no es el traidor?

-Es hijo de muggles. No puede distinguir entre agitar la varita y sacudir la varita. Filius está empezando a dudar de su inteligencia, pero le he asegurado que es muy inteligente. Pero no puedo imaginarlo realizando un encantamiento cortador.

-Oh, bueno. Será mejor que empiece a buscar a mi forzadora de cerraduras –decidió Severus-. Gracias por su tiempo, profesora.

-Espera un momento, Seveurs –lo llamó McGonagall-. Al menos dime cuáles de mis estudiantes piensas investigar.

-Por el momento, Seamus Finnigan, Quintus Palmer, Vestalia Flemming, Ulric Keaton, Ambrosia Fundidor y Sally Arden –recitó Severus-. No he completado mi investigación sobre los de primero, tercer y sétimo año, todavía, así que no están en la lista y podría todavía retirar a algunos de ella, si consigo más información.

Después de informarle a Alice y Juliana del cambio de planes, Severus durmió durante otra lección de Historia de la magia acerca de la clasificación de las criaturas peligrosas. Severus habría apostado a que Hagrid podría explicar eso en menos de cinco minutos y manteniendo la atención de sus estudiantes todo el tiempo.

Mientras que tanto él como Draco fallaron en encontrar a la profesora Pince antes del almuerzo, Ginny no tuvo problema en encontrar a los Hufflepuffs, cuando los muchachos llegaron al gran salón, ella ya estaba sentada a la mesa de Hufflepuff, sonriendo y charlando alegremente.

Severus aprovechó esa vez para explicar el problema de las escaleras a Theodore y el resto. Los ojos de Neville se abrieron mucho con asombro mientras escuchaba la discusión resultante.

-¿Sospechas también de las niñas? –preguntó finalmente.

-Por supuesto –asintió Severus-. También pueden entrar a los dormitorios de los muchachos, después de todo.

Ginny fue con ellos tan pronto como terminaron de comer y reportó los resultados de su conversación con la pequeña Hannah.

-Hannah no asiste a Estudios Muggles –explicó-. Creo que es natural, ya que es hija de muggles. Pero le preguntará a una de sus amigas que sí asisten por la lista de los Gryffindors que estaban en clase. Aunque la clase de Transfiguraciones durante el cuarto incidente le da coartada a casi todos ellos. Sólo quedan Caius Rude y Miles Miller, y Hannah sabe que Miles asiste a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Entonces no puede asistir a Estudios Muggles al mismo tiempo –concordó Severus-. Caius Rude no parece ser tampoco del tipo que asiste a Estudios Muggles, así que probablemente podemos ponerlos ya a ambos en nuestra lista.

La primera clase de la tarde para los Slytherins era Herbología con los Ravenclaws. Severus estaba ahora trabajando con Miranda Deering, lo cual era todavía menos agradable que trabajar con Eric Farran. La pubertad no le había hecho mucho bien a esa chica, decidió Severus.

Miranda tenía problemas para tomar decisiones. Empezaba a transplantar algo, cambiaba de opinion, metía la planta en otra maceta, lo deshacía otra vez y escogía la primera maceta a fin de cuentas. Entonces la ponía en un estante, la quitaba y la ponía en otro estante... y todo eso hablando sin parar un segundo.

Se sabía que hasta los más estoicos estudiantes acababan gritando y arrojando macetas luego de trabajar con Miranda por algún tiempo. La tercera vez que Miranda retransplantó una planta retransplantada, Severus logró hacerla llorar. Lisa Turpin tuvo la mala fortuna de ser asignada para acompañarla a la enfermería por una "poción anestésica... er... quiero decir, poción calmante para los nervios, por supuesto".

La apresurada corrección de la profesora Sprout no evitó que la clase estallara en carcajadas. De hecho, a Severus no le parecía que hubiera nada de "por supuesto" en cuanto a eso. Un anestésico podría ser justo lo adecuado para Miranda y toda la clase lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro.

Después de ese incidente, nadie se sorprendió de que Severus y Draco se quedaran después de clase diciendo que necesitaban hablar con Sprout. Los Ravenclaws probablemente asumieron que querían preguntarle cuándo les reasignaría finalmente nuevos compañeros.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, todos estuvieron en el invernadero todo el tiempo –dijo Sprout cuando le preguntaron por los Gryffindor de primer año antes del primer incidente-. Excepto... envié a dos de ellos a buscar más macetas del cobertizo. Heathcliff y Kevin, creo. Al principio me dio la impresión de que tardaban mucho en volver, pero después de que vi lo que hicieron al cobertizo y sus alrededores, no sé cómo pudieron hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Crees que fueron Haley y Mallister? –preguntó Severus-. ¿Qué tan segura estás?

-No mucho. Pueden haber sido Heathcliff Haley y Charles Bowler. Estoy segura acerca de Haley, pero no conocía tan bien al grupo en ese entonces, de lo contrario, habría escogido a dos Hufflepuffs. Los Gryffindors de ese año eran un desastre. Corrían completamente enloquecidos. Minerva parecía capaz de controlarlos en tanto los mantuviera a la vista, pero en el momento en que daba vuelta, volvían a empezar con lo que habían dejado.

Severus y Draco intercambiaron una Mirada. Ambos habían escuchado a los Slytherins de primer año quejándose acerca de los Gryffindors y habían notado que eran un grupo ruidoso durante las comidas, pero no habían pensado mucho al respecto. Escuchar a una profesora quejándose así ponía a los Gryffindors de primer año en una nueva perspectiva.

¿Tal vez uno de ellos era capaz de realizar un encantamiento cortador, después de todo?

-Realmente no los conocemos –admitió Severus-. ¿Podrías contarnos un poco acerca de los integrantes de esa clase?

Afuera, los Gryffindors y Sltytherins de quinto año estaban agrupándose en una gran multitud. Draco agitó una mano saludando a Ginny y los Sltytherins.

La profesora Sprout abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Sigan con los proyectos en los que estaban trabajando la lección pasada. Tengo que arreglar una detención con estos dos bromistas y eso podría tardar un poco.

Cerró la puerta otra vez y le sonrió a Severus.

-No se preocupen, son confiables. No se han metido en ningún lío desde que Ulric Keaton casi fue devorado por los helechos carnívoros el año pasado. Algunos de ellos todavía se niegan a entrar al invernadero. Así pues, ¿qué quieres saber acerca de los Gryffindors?

-Sólo quiénes son y qué problemas particulares hay con cada uno de ellos –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Cualquier cosa que parezca inusual. La profesora McGonagall ya me contó acerca de Haley, ¿pero qué hay del resto?

-Bueno, está el ya citado Kevin Mallister –suspiró Sprout-. Probablemente el peor, en mi opinión. Le gusta burlarse de los demás, se burla de ellos y disfruta especialmente cuando sabe que está lastimando los sentimientos de alguien. Su compañero usual de crímenes es Charles Bowler, quien prefiere formas más físicas para atormentar. El muchacho es completamente despiadado y rudo, pero, a diferencia de Mallister, no parece disfrutar realmente cuando lastima a alguien. Probablemente no se da cuenta de que ha ido demasiado lejos. Luego tenemos a Salvatore Antonelli, cuyo talento especial es salir de problemas a base de encanto. Es un excelente mentiroso. De hecho, dudo que tenga idea de cómo decir la verdad. Parece preferir las mentiras.

-Agradable combinación –comentó Draco-. ¿Y esos son todos los chicos?

-No, no todos ellos –Sprout suspiró otra vez-. Todavía tenemos a Hugh Arver. Usualmente deja en paz a sus compañeros, pero le gusta desafiar la autoridad. Los prefectos le temen y Aarhus ha tenido que retenerlo físicamente en varias ocasiones. Hay rumores de que Remus logra controlarlo únicamente porque amenazó con morderlo. Ni siquiera quiero saber qué hace Lucius con él.

-Probablemente nada –declaró Draco-. Rara vez nos dice que hagamos algo, de todos modos.

-¿Cuánto apostamos a que puedo resolverte ese problema? –sonrió Severus.

-Nada de grilletes para los pulgares. Ni azotes ni _cruciatus_ tampoco –le recordó Sprout-. Bueno, luego tenemos a las chicas. Darla Johnson nunca presta atención y se niega a tomar nada en serio. A veces ni siquiera se presenta para las detenciones, porque "tenía algo más interesante que hacer". Sí, esa fue una cita textual. A Eileen McDarren le gusta maltratar a cualquiera que sea más pequeño que ella. Su pasatiempo especial es hacer llorar a los demás. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, su blanco favorito es la pequeña Missy Clay, pero, de acuerdo con Minerva, lo que le hace a Missy no es nada comparado con la forma en que trata a Sandy Mortimer. Lemona Daring es agresiva y perezosa. He intentado todo lo que se me ocurre para motivarla, pero se niega a cooperar. A veces creo que me dificulta las cosas en forma deliberada. Christa Charter hace rabietas y se niega a trabajar con nadie que no sea Eileen. Sin embargo, si la pongo a trabajar con Eileen, eso generalmente significa que al menos uno de mis estudiantes terminará llorando y sangrando antes del final de la clase. Por sí sola, Eileen es problemática, en combinación con Christa, es peligrosa. La última integrante de la clase es Cornelia North, quien probablemente no sería ningún problema si hubiera terminado en cualquier otra Casa. Parece haber sido originalmente una niña normal y saludable, tal vez un poco pequeña para su edad. Eso, desafortunadamente, la convirtió en un blanco para los abusivos de su clase y, ya que está en la misma Casa y asiste con ellos a todas las lecciones, no hay forma de que pueda escapárseles. Está aterrorizada de sus compañeros, aislada y completamente infeliz. Como resultado, odia a Hogwarts y todo lo que tiene que ver con la escuela.

Después de discutir un poco, decidieron agregar a Heathcliff Haley, Charles Bowler y Kevin Mallister a la lista de sospechosos. Uno de ellos tenía coartada, pero ya que no estaban seguros de cuál era, parecía mejor vigilarlos a los tres. Para ese momento, la cuarta lección del día ya casi había terminado y el profesor Flitwick no estaba muy contento cuando llegaron con una nota apresuradamente firmada por Sprout, pero obviamente escrita por Draco.

Sin embargo, llegar tarde les dio una excusa para quedarse y hablar con el profesor después de clase.

-¿Están interrogando a todos los profesores otra vez por las coartadas de los Gryffindors? –preguntó Flitwick un poco sorprendido cuando le explicaron lo que querían-. Siguen siendo Vestalia Flemming, Quintus Palmer y Selina Mandrake. Todos los demás estaban en clase.

-Sólo queremos estar seguros –confirmó Severus-. Nuestros compañeros de segundo año Holly Sanders, Matt Simmons y Gordon Dorrge son muy sospechosos también.

Flitwick sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que los tres estaban en clase todo el tiempo. El señor Dorrge y el señor Simmons no prestan atención y ocasionalmente interrumpen la clase y el comportamiento del señor Sanders no es tampoco el mejor, pero ellos no podrían haber preparado la trampa.

Theodore realmente lucía sorprendido cuando llegaron a tiempo para Defensa.

-No había mucho que discutir con Flitwick –susurró Draco en su oído-. Sólo confirmó lo que averiguó Gregory con los de segundo año.

-Entonces, ¿ahora sólo necesitamos a los de sétimo año? –preguntó Theodre, un poco demasiado fuerte.

Algunos de los Hufflepuffs lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Quiero preguntarle a Remus también por los de segundo año –decidió Severus-. Tal vez él sabe algo que deje libre de sospecha a alguno de ellos. Ya tenemos demasiados sospechosos para investigar. A menos que el juego sea inusualmente largo, nos atraparán antes de que completemos la misión.

-¿Estás planeando ser atrapado? –chilló Theodore, atrayendo todavía más atención.

-No con nuestras manos en un baúl abierto, espero –respondió Severus-. Pero dudo que podamos salir de la Casa de Gryffindor sin que nos note nadie. No hay forma de que puedan advertirnos cuando termine el juego, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es fingir que estamos visitando a Neville. Nuestra agente en el dormitorio de las chicas es quien estará en mayor riesgo, porque no tendrá excusa para estar ahí. Sería mejor si pudiera completar rápido su misión y luego unírsenos en el dormitorio de los muchachos antes de que lleguen los primeros Gryffindors. Si encuentran a todo nuestro grupo en la habitación de Neville, eso será menos sospechoso.

-La sala común sería mejor –comentó Draco.

-Pero nuestra primera advertencia será cuando alguien entre a la sala común. Esa persona notará si entonces corremos todos ahí desde los dormitorios. Mejor fingir que Neville simplemente estaba mostrándonos su dormitorio cuando lleguen.

Remus carraspeó y les dirigió una mirada de reproche. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que se podía poner orden en una horda de Slytherins una vez ganado su respeto.

-Como les prometí, hoy voy a enseñarles cómo defenderse en contra de demonios –anunció-. Les explicaré métodos para desaparecerlos y también formas de crear barreras para mantenerlos alejados. Formas de realmente dañar a un demonio no serán parte de esta lección, ya que pretendo empezar a enseñarles la próxima semana algunos de los encantamientos de los que voy a hablarles hoy. Lastimar a un demonio generalmente requiere una gran cantidad de poder, más de lo que un mago o bruja promedio debería utilizar en un solo encantamiento. Algunos de ustedes podrían no ser capaces de liberar tanto poder en un solo intento, otros podrían agotar completamente sus reservas y no serían capaces de realizar otro encantamiento durante varios minutos. Incluso los más fuertes entre ustedes se debilitarían considerablemente. Generalmente no es aconsejable poner mucha energía en un solo encantamiento, y es especialmente arriesgado en una situación defensiva. Nunca se puede estar seguros de si el encantamiento tendrá el efecto deseado, o si el primer atacante es en efecto el único peligro presente. Un segundo ataque los sorprendería debilitados después del primer encantamiento y eso podría costarles la vida.

Varios Hufflepuffs palidecieron.

-Por lo tanto, voy a mostrarle las formas más eficientes en cuanto a energía para que puedan defenderse en lugar de las más espectaculares. Un demonio al que se ha hecho desaparecer no sufre por ello ningún daño, pero definitivamente está fuera de combate y eso es para bien. Una barrera tampoco lo dañará, pero los protegerá a ustedes contra un posible segundo demonio tan bien como contra el primero.

-¿Nos dirá cómo herir demonios si le preguntamos fuera de clase? –preguntó Blaise con entusiasmo.

-Podemos hablar sobre la teoría en nuestro grupo de discusión, pero no les enseñaré los encantamientos.

-Oh, por favor, profesor –suplicó Theodore.

-No puedo enseñarles algo que nunca aprendí, señor Zabini –Remus suspiró-. Nunca tuve un maestro en eso. Tal vez podrían preguntarle a Severus. Creo que su padre era verdaderamente un experto en demonios y probablemente conocía esos encantamientos. Tal vez le enseñó uno o dos.

Severus asintió.

-Sin embargo, bordean las artes oscuras y pueden ser muy desagradables también para quien los realiza. Mi padre ciertamente invocaba demonios para estudiarlos y por lo tanto necesitaba poder controlarlos. Para simplemente defenderse, él también recomendaba desaparecerlos. Es lo más rápido, lo más fácil y el método más permanente.

-Entonces, primero los encantamientos para hacerlos desaparecer –anunció Remus.

La lección fue muy interesante y Draco se olvidó por completo acerca de su lista de sospechosos. Afortunadamente, Severus recordó, aunque Remus de nuevo simplemente confirmó los nombres de Vestalia Flemming y Quintus Palmer.

Una visita a la biblioteca temprano a la manaña siguiente para ver a la profesora Pince resultó en que Eudora Scattering fue añadida a la lista como sospechosa final.

Severus y su grupo rondaban por las graderías de quidditch temprano antes del inicio del juego. De esta forma la gente recordaría haberlos visto si alguien se preguntaba luego en dónde estarían. Con suerte, simplemente asumirían que habían desaparecido en alguna parte entre la multitud.

Habían seleccionado a Juliana para que entrara a los dormitories de las chicas. Alice se ponía demasiado nerviosa al trabajar bajo presión. Sin embargo, en opinión de Severus, Juliana tampoco era particularmente talentosa. No era lo bastante rápida, pero gracias al excelente equipo de Hufflepuff y la prohibición a Harry para volar, el juego prometía ser largo. Eso debería darle todo el tiempo que necesitaba para abrir cuatro baúles. Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrar los correctos? Ginny le había dibujado un plano de los dormitorios de las chicas, pero, excepto por Ambrosia, no había podido señalar las camas de las sospechosas.

Mientras los primeros jugadores volaban al campo, los tres agentes secretos se deslizaron de nuevo dentro del castillo y encontraron a Neville afuera del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Slytherins, Neville? –se quejó de inmediato la Dama Gorda-. Sabes que eso no es aconsejable.

-Oh, vamos –Neville puso los ojos en blanco-. Tú misma eres la testigo que probó que el traidor es un Gryffindor. Mis amigos sólo están aquí para ayudar.

La Dama Gorda frunció el ceño, pero los dejó entrar. Juliana se deslizó primero por el agujero y se detuvo abruptamente, causando que Draco chocara contra ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Severus, detrás de ellos.

Juliana se apartó apresuradamente para dejar entrar al resto del grupo.

-Es... erm... muy... rojo.

Ciertamente, lo era. Muy rojo y muy dorado.

-Levemente sobreostentoso –decidió Draco. Claramente, una frase que su padre le había enseñado-. Y rojo, sí.

-Bueno, así tenía que ser –respondió Severus-. Pero luce incómodo. El rojo es demasiado vibrante para decorar con él toda una habitación.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me molesta. Imagino que uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo. En realidad me gusta nuestra sala común.

-¡Sniff! –comentó Greenie y se escondió en un pliegue de la túnica de Severus.

-Hasta el erizo piensa que es verde –sonrió Juliana.

-Bueno, no tenemos que quedarnos mirándolo –declaró Severus-. No vinimos por el paisaje. Vamos a trabajar.

Juliana asintió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras de las chicas. Fue primero al dormitorio de las de sétimo año. Lo más probable era que el baúl de Eudora Scattering resultara ser el más difícil de abrir y, si la atrapaban en el acto, habían estado de acuerdo en que sería mejor que ocurriera en el dormitorio de las chicas de segundo año. Las de segundo año era menos probable que supieran encantamientos que Juliana no pudiera contrarrestar.

Severus y Draco siguieron a Neville hasta su dormitorio.

-Quiero empezar con Seamus –decidió Severus mientras subían las gradas-. Es el más sospechoso. Draco, tú puedes encargarte de los de primer año. Si alguno de ellos tiene algo en su baúl que no se abra después del segundo _alohomora_, llámame.

-Puedo forzar una cerradura tan bien como Juliana –protestó Draco.

-Lo sé, pero alguien de primer año no debería conocer ningún encantamiento para cerrar que resista un _alohomora_. Si uno de ellos está tan avanzado, quiero ver qué hay en su baúl.

-El dormitorio de primer año está justo tras esa puerta –señaló Neville-. Heathcliff y Kevin tienen las dos primeras camas. No sé acerca de Charles.

-Gracias –Draco le sonrió-. Lo encontraré. La mayoría de los de primer año tienen su nombre en su baúl, después de todo.

-¿Severus?

-¿Sí?

-Las camas son rojas también.

-Oh. Bueno, es el color de su Casa.

-¿Cómo puede alguien dormir en una cama roja?

-¡Sniff! –Greenie parecía estar despertando. ¿Tal vez había olido algo comestible?

-Supongo que no tienen opción y no la ves en la oscuridad.

El dormitorio de sexto año no era diferente. Cinco camas muy rojas en una habitación con decoración demasiado dorada. Al menos en opinión de Severus. A Neville no parecía molestarle, pero Neville había vivido ahí durante años.

-Ahí, esa es la cama de Seamus –Neville se sonrojó un poco-. La habitación está un poco desordenada, pero no podía decirles que limpiara porque esperaba visitas. Se fueron con algo de prisa, de todos modos. No querían perderse el inicio del juego, pero Dean no pudo evitar dormir más de la cuenta.

Severus se arrodilló frente al baúl y empezó a examinar el cerrojo. No lucía ni se sentía inusual en ninguna manera. O los encantamientos estaban muy bien disfrazados, o Seamus no esperaba que nadie registrara su baúl.

-¿No sospecharán de que no hayas ido con ellos?

-Difícilmente –Neville se sentó en su propia cama para observar-. Tienden a olvidarse de mí y saben que no soy particularmente aficionado al quiddicth. Si me recuerdan y se molestan en preguntarse en dónde estoy, probablemente asumirán que estoy viendo el juego con ustedes.

Un encantamiento revelador no brindó ningún resultado.

-_Alohomora_? –probó Severus y el baúl se abrió de golpe-. Esto es demasiado fácil.

-¿Por qué? –le dijiste a Draco que te llamara si un baúl no respondía al _alohomora_.

-Un baúl de alguien de primer año –le recordó Severus-. Alguien de primer año no se supone que deba conocer ya un encantamiento para cerrar avanzado, o un encantamiento cortador. Si encontramos a uno que sabe eso, hay una oportunidad de que conozca otros también. Seamus, sin embargo, es de sexto año y nuestro principal sospechoso. Se supone que conozca toda clase de encantamientos avanzados y que tenga cosas que esconder.

El baúl se Seamus estaba todavía más desordenado que su cama, lo cual significó que Severus no tuvo que ser cuidadoso acerca de volver a ponerlo todo de vuelta a su lugar exacto. Revisó los títulos de algunos libros, olió cautelosamente algunos ingredientes de pociones, hojeó un álbum de fotos y finalmente encontró algunas cartas de los padres de Seamus. Cartas separadas con remitentes distintos.

-¿Sus padres se están divorciando?

-¿Qué? –saltó Neville-. ¡Nunca lo ha dicho!

-Bueno, eso podría explicar su comportamiento. Con frecuencia he visto reacciones similares por divorcios, en los Slytherins al menos.

-¿No has encontrado nada sospechoso?

-Algunos de los libros están en la zona gris y los ingredientes no son necesariamente lo apropiado para un estudiante, pero nada realmente oscuro o ilegal. Es claro que tiene interés en las artes oscuras, pero mientras sea sólo curiosidad no hay nada malo con ello. ¿Dónde conseguiríamos profesores de Defensa si fuera ilegal estudiar la materia?

-Entonces, ¿probamos con alguno de los demás sospechosos?

-Ulric Keaton –decidió Severus-. Es el mayor de los sospechosos restantes.

En su camino al dormitorio de los de quinto año, Severus asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta del dormitorio de primer año.

-¿Encontraste algo, Draco?

-Animales de peluche –Draco suspiró, obviamente molesto-. Tarjetas de ranas de chocolate, gobstones, naipes de snap explosivo, libros para colorear, juguetes plásticos, hasta un libro de láminas. ¿Qué hace alguien de once años con libro titulado "Micky va al Zoológico"?

-Algo sospechoso, quise decir –aclaró Severus.

-¿No te parece que Micky sea sospechoso? –sonrió Draco-. Hey, ¿dónde está Greenie?

-Lo tiene Neville –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Sabes de qué clase de sospechoso estoy hablando.

-No, nada de ese tipo. Hasta sus peluches son principalmente de colores claros.

-De acuerdo, estaré en el dormitorio de los de quinto. Encuéntranos ahí cuando hayas terminado aquí.

Ulric, amablemente, tenía una placa con su nombre en su baúl, que se abrió con un ligero _alohomora_ y un golpecito contra el cerrojo de estilo muggle. Sin embargo, el olor de lo que había dentro hizo que Severus deseara que no hubiera sido así.

-Ew, ¿por qué no les da sus calcetines sucios a los elfos domésticos para que los laven? –preguntó Neville, y se tapó la nariz con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo a Greenie.

-¿Tal vez el olor es su protección contra espías como nosotros? –sugirió Severus.

-Apúrate –urgió Neville-. Ni siquiera Greenie puede soportar el olor.

-Por supuesto que no puede. Su nariz es su más importante herramienta de orientación. Es mucho más aguda que la nuestra –replicó Severus-. ¿Qué cosa es esto?

Eso consistía en piezas de metal, cuerda y cinta adhesiva. Neville se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Un revoltijo enredado? –aventuró-. ¿O un enredo revuelto?

-Parece estar hecho con algún propósito –discordó Severus-. ¿Tal vez es para alguna broma?

-¡Tal vez es la próxima trampa! –chilló Neville-. Ten cuidado, podría estar envenenado.

-Ni siquiera tiene bordes afilados. Si se supone que sea parte de una trampa, tendría que sostener algo y no hay nada más que luzca sospechoso.

-Entonces llevémonoslo y cierra el baúl –sugirió Neville.

-No, sabría que lo registramos, si no lo encuentra –Severus devolvió la cosa a su posición original.

-Terminé con los de primer año –Draco estaba en la puerta-. Nada interesante a menos que te interese una colección de envolturas de caramelos.

-Terminamos aquí también –reportó Severus mientras cerraba el baúl de Ulric Keaton-. Vamos al tercer año. ¿Puedes bajar la escalera hasta donde veas la entrada? No te alejes mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que veas el retrato cuando se abra. No esperes a ver quién entra, sólo regresa y avísanos.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces? Si tratamos de huir, nos verán.

-Entonces correremos a la habitación de Neville y fingiremos que hemos estado sentados ahí durante algún tiempo.

El baúl de Caius Rude fue fácil de identificar y Neville encontró un segundo baúl etiquetado, pero no había pista de cuál de los demás pertenecía a Miles Miller.

-Tendremos que abrirlos –decidió Severus-. Pero déjame revisar primero el de Rude.

-Puedo abrirlos por ti, si todo lo que requiere es un _alohomora_ –ofreció Neville.

-De acuerdo, pero no actives ninguna alarma. Si algo se ve extraño, déjamelo a mí.

Caius parecía sentir fascinación por la antigua Roma. Había libros, fotos, incluso algunos torpes dibujos de romanos, edificios romanos, artefactos romanos. Caius incluso había escrito un ensayo acerca de los emperadores romanos. Severus se preguntó si eso le podría ganarle puntos extra por parte de Binns. Probablemente no, ya que los muggles romanos no formaban parte del currículum de Hogwarts. Pobre Caius. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Bueno, tal vez había aprendido algunas cosas acerca de su tocayo César.

También había un pequeño álbum de fotos que mostraba a la familia de Caius, sus mascotas y unas pocas fotografías de Caius y sus amigos de Hogwarts. Severus no tocó un pequeño espejo mágico. Habría sido interesante ver quién lo contestaba, pero si esa persona realmente era un death eater, tendría verdadera curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo Severus con el espejo de Caius.

-Esto luce un poco más sospechoso que los otros dos, pero todavía esta lejos de las cosas que encontré en Slytherin. Ninguno de ellos está en posesión de verdaderos artefactos oscuros.

-No puedo abrir este –reportó Neville-. Tiene que ser el baúl de Miles. Es el único que no he revisado todavía.

-Un momento –Severus devolvió rápidamente el álbum a su lugar y cerró el baúl.

Se acercó al baúl todavía cerrado y realizó un encantamiento revelador sobre el cerrojo. Nada. Aparentemente, no tenía ningún encantamiento.

-¿Qué encantamientos probaste y cuáles fueron los resultados?

-Bueno, empecé con _alohomora_, pero el cerrojo sólo sonó y no se abrió. Entonces probé con _apero_, luego con _declaudos_. Las dos veces no hubo ningún resultado. Habría tenido que dejar a Greenie en el suelo para intentar algo más fuerte que eso y no creo que queramos que corra por aquí.

-Definitivamente, no –concordó Seveurs y se agachó frente al cerrojo. Podía ver la cerradura, pero no dónde se cerraba el mecanismo.

Pasó la mano por el cerrojo, luego alrededor del baúl. No sentía ninguna magia en ninguna parte. Un encantamiento revelador sobre el baúl completo tampoco dio ningún resultado.

Severus se sentó en el suelo y contempló al molesto baúl.

-¿Snifff? –preguntó Greenie, retorciéndose en los brazos de Neville por tratar de llegar a Severus.

-Todavía no, Greenie. No hemos terminado. Estoy tratando de comprender qué está mal con este baúl. No hay razón por la que debería estar cerrado todavía... a menos que... –Severus sujetó el cerrojo y tiró-. ¡Ajá!

Lo soltó y golpeó con ambas manos simultáneamente los dos lados del baúl y éste se abrió.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? –se sorprendió Neville.

-Experiencia. Tu alohomora abrió el cerrojo, pero el baúl es tan viejo que la tapa no encaja bien y se atasca.

El interior era igual de decepcionante.

-Ropa, un ajedrez, algunos pergaminos y frascos de tinta de reserva.

-Ese último es un poco demasiado grande para un frasco de tinta –recalcó Neville.

Severus levantó un poco más la túnica que envolvía los frascos.

-Tienes razón. Es otro de esos frascos de píldoras muggles.

-¿Drogas?

-Tal vez. Pero Miles es hijo de muggles, así que podría ser una prescripción de un sanador muggle.

-Entonces, ¿qué significa?

-Que no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso en este baúl. Probemos con el de Quintus Palmer.

Casi chocaron con Juliana al salir.

-Lo hice –ella estaba muy contenta-. Fueron mucho más fáciles que los baúles con los que practiqué.

-Excelente –dijo Severus sin detenerse-. ¿Qué encontraste?

-Eudora Scattering tiene la más grande colección de frascos de perfume que he visto en mi vida.

-Tal vez no todo eso realmente sea perfume –insinuó Seveurs-. ¿Algo relacionado con las artes oscuras?

-Nada. Libros. Eróticos, para ser precisos. La clase de cosas con las no que no quieres que te pillen tus padres.

-Así que los lee en la escuela, donde no pueden descubrirla –Severus asintió y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de segundo año-. ¿Las otras?

-Ambrosia Fundidor acumula dulces como Eudora acumula perfumes. Te traje un paquete de osos gummy. Tenía seis, dudo que lo vaya a notar.

-Te amo, Juliana –comentó Severus mientras registraba rápidamente los baúles buscando etiquetas con nombres-. Parece que tendremos que abrirlos todos. _Alohomora_. ¿Qué hay de Sally Arden?

-Algunos libros de artes oscuras. Pero nada que las enseñe en realidad. Eran principalmente de historia de las artes oscuras. ¿El baúl de quién estamos buscando?

-Quintus Palmer –indicó Neville-. _Alohomora_.

-Oh, este pertenece a un tal Peter Starwood –dijo Juliana, un poco decepcionada.

-Y ese era el de Gordon Dorge y este otro es de Matt Simmons –reportó Severus.

-Este es. Lo encontré –anunció Neville.

Juliana y Severus empezaron a caminar hacia el baúl que Neville acababa de abrir, pero nunca lo alcanzaron.

-¡Ahí vienen! –Draco entró corriendo a la habitación-. ¿No era que estaban ustedes en el tercer año?

-Hecho –respondió cortante Severus y les indicó que se dirigieran a la puerta-. Aprisa, Neville, cierra el baúl.

Se apresuraron a pasar por la escalera.

-Quinientos a veinte –gimió alguien desde abajo-. No puedo creer que Hufflepuff nos aplastara en esa forma. ¡Hufflepuff!

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que va a pasar si tenemos que jugar contra Slytherin sin Harry –ese sonó como si ya estuviera en la escalera.

Severus cerró la puerta detrás de ellos mientras Neville se lanzaba sobre su cama. Juliana siguió su ejemplo y se sentó en la que estaba frente a la de él. Severus se dejó caer al suelo entre ellos y Draco se sentó junto a Neville.

-Luzcan inocentes –ordenó Severus. Recogió a Greenie de brazos de Neville y lo puso en el suelo frente a él-. Anda, Greenie, explora.

Juliana sacó una bolsa plástica de su bolsillo.

-¿Alguien quiere un oso gummy?

-Seguro –sonrió Neville-. Gracias.

Severus dudó por un momento, pero entonces tomó también un oso gummy.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo inocente –titubeó Neville.

Draco miró a su alrededor buscando un tema.

-Hey, ¿qué es eso? –se estiró hacia una pieza de pergamino ligeramente chamuscada que yacía cerca de la chimenea.

-Oh, sólo una carta que Ron iba a quemar cuando salieron para el juego –respondió Neville mientras Draco tomaba el pergamino y lo alisaba-. Cuando salieron sin él, lo tiró y salió corriendo tras los demás. Me figuro que quería que se quemara por completo, pero cayó fuera de la chimenea y tuve que apagarlo con un extinguo.

-Muy bien –Draco sonrió burlón mientras la puerta se abría detrás de él-. Vamos qué escribió la querida mamita Weasley.

**Continuará...**

**Notas: **

¿Qué podrá ser el revoltijo enredado? ¿De dónde vino el libro ilustrado? ¿Y quién está a punto de entrar al dormitorio? Por favor, comenten.

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Severus tiene que explicar los efectos que tiene un oso gummy sobre su magia, Draco es atacado y Lucius tiene que actuar rápido para salvar a su traidor.


	21. El traidor

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Esto podría ser una sorpresa para algunos de ustedes, pero aquí está el último capítulo. Ahora, voy a plantear una encuesta: ¿quieren que escriba un epílogo, o no? A muchos lectores les desagradó el epílogo de "Mi nombre es Severus" y este sería en la misma época y con los mismos personajes. Sólo díganme en sus comentarios si debería escribirlo o no. Si no escribo el epílogo, me tomaré un descanso de dos semanas antes de empezar a escribir la mini secuela de Dragón Fugitivo.

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

Capítulo 21: EL TRAIDOR 

Con un grito de furia, Ron se lanzó contra Draco desde la puerta.

-¿Pero qué...? –empezó Harry, confundido, antes de reaccionar-. ¡Ron!

Sin embargo, Ron no parecía escucharlo. Sujetó la garganta de Draco y apretó. Dean y Seamus estaban boquiabiertos, mientras Draco luchaba por aire retorciéndose y pateando.

Juliana chilló. Severus sacó su varita, pero dudó para usarla. No quería lastimar a los muchachos.

Después del primer momento de shock, Harry y Neville sujetaron a Ron y trataron de apartarlo, pero las patadas desesperadas de Draco les estorbaban más de lo que ayudaban.

-_Stupefy!_ –gritó Severus, apuntando a Ron y deseando no golpear a nadie más en la confusa pila en movimiento.

Pero el encantamiento no lastimaría a ninguno de ellos. Si alcanzaba al blanco equivocado, simplemente tendría que intentarlo de nuevo y disculparse después.

El resultado, sin embargo, fue inesperado. Los cuatro muchachos cayeron inmóviles al suelo.

Severus parpadeó. ¿Cómo era que su encantamiento había sido tan fuerte? El oso gummy en su boca de repente ya no sabía para nada tan dulce e inocente.

Dean y Seamus se habían recuperado de la sorpresa inicial y separaron las manos de Ron de la garganta de Draco. Aparentemente, no se habían dado cuenta de que Severus nunca había esperado que el encantamiento fuera tan poderoso.

Los cuatro muchachos todavía respiraban. Severus también respiró aliviado.

-Guau, no tenía idea de que se pudiera hacer eso con un solo _stupefy_ –comentó Seamus-. Todavía no muestran señales de despertar.

-Uno no puede hacer eso con un solo _stupefy_ –admitió Severus-. Puse demasiada magia en el encantamiento y olvidé pro completo que estaba comiendo un oso gummy. Mi única intención era acertarle a Ron de modo que Neville y Harry pudieran apartarlo.

Dean contempló la bolsa de osos gummy con nuevo respeto.

-Esas cosas deberían venir con una advertencia, si eso es lo que le hacen a un simple _stupefy_.

-El _accio_ de Neville con el oso gummy no se amplificó tanto –recordó Seamus.

Severus se preguntó cuánto más debería admitir. Para él era claro lo que había pasado. Los osos gummy aparentemente eran conductores mucho más fuertes que la mayoría de las varitas.

-Tal vez es como los núcleos de las varitas –sugirió Juliana-. Severus tiene más afinidad que Neville con los osos gummy, así que trabajan mejor para él.

-No necesariamente –Severus decidió que, después de todo, no tenía caso esconderlo. La gente experimentaría con los osos gummy en un futuro y tarde o temprano lo comprenderían-. Neville es un estudiante de talento promedio, tal vez incluso un poco más bajo que el promedio. Mi magia es mucho más fuerte. Sospecho que el efecto de los osos gummy crece exponencialmente con la cantidad de magia que posee un mago. Probablemente deberíamos advertirle a Dumbledore que no los use.

Seamus tragó con dificultad.

-¿Qué tanto más poderoso que tú es Dumbledore?

-Más –declaró Severus. No se suponía que supiera el nivel exacto de poder del director, si era sólo un estudiante, ¿verdad? Y realmente no podía dejar saber cuán poderoso era él mismo. Había pocas personas que tuvieran una idea clara de qué tan poderoso era en verdad el director, después de todo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos revivirlos? –sugirió Dean señalando con la cabeza a los cuatro muchachos en el suelo-. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo van a quedar noqueados.

Esa era, efectivamente, una buena idea. Si no sabían cuánto tiempo duraba el efecto del encantamiento, no podrían calcular con exactitud su fuerza exacta y, por lo tanto, no podrían deducir cuánto poder había usado Severus una vez que desarrollara una fórmula para el uso mágico de los osos gummy.

-Tienes razón –confirmó Severus-. Veamos su podemos. _Ennervate_.

Draco parpadeó, y luego masajeó su garganta con una mano.

-De acuerdo, sabía que la comadreja tenía mal carácter, pero eso fue un poco extremo. ¿Qué es lo que tiene la carta?

Severus se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia Neville.

-_Ennervate_.

Dean, entre tanto, hizo lo mismo por Harry.

-No, Carlson, todavía no –Seamus detuvo a Juliana, quien se estaba inclinando para revivir a Ron-. Creo que será mejor que esperemos hasta que ustedes se hayan ido. Sólo por si acaso todavía está de mal humor cuando despierte.

-Es por el juego –explicó Harry, pasando sus manos por su revuelto cabello blanco en un vano intento por darle alguna clase de orden-. Está realmente de mal humor porque fuimos superados tan aplastantemente por Hufflepuff. Creo que realmente necesitaba golpear algo y tú fuiste simplemente el primer blanco que se le puso por delante. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, por cierto?

-Quería enseñarles algunas de las fotos que mi abuela envió con su última lechuza, así que les pedí que vinieran a la sala común. Cuando vi lo sorprendidos que estaban con la decoración, decidí darles un pequeño tour por la torre y mostrarles mi habitación –Neville era un mentiroso sorpresivamente bueno-. Pensé que teníamos mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran ustedes, y que no habría ningún problema.

-Ah, estás tratando de impresionar a Carlson, ¿eh? –rió Seamus.

Neville se sonrojó.

-Er... yo... en realidad...

-En realidad, le interesa Alice –sonrió Juliana-. Pero no la alcanzó a la hora del desayuno, así que tuvo que conformarse con nosotras.

Neville se sonrojó todavía más.

-Creo que será mejor que me entregues la carta de la señora Weasley –sugirió Harry-. Se la devolveré a Ron y le confirmaré que no llegaste a leerla. Eso debería calmarlo.

-No es de su mamá después de todo –dijo Draco, recogiendo el pergamino otra vez-. Es de su hermano Percy.

-¿De Percy? –repitió Harry, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué le escribiría Percy otra vez? Le envió una lechuza hace apenas dos días.

-Tal vez es esa carta –sugirió Draco y se la entregó a Harry.

-Pero Ginny dijo que ella quería guardarla. Se la llevó a su dormitorio. ¿Por qué querría Ron quemar una carta que es tan preciosa para Ginny? –Harry dio vuelta al pergamino para leerlo y palideció. Se sentó en su cama dejando caer la carta-. No.

Los otros intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Neville con preocupación cuando el muchacho no dijo nada más.

Harry sólo lo miró.

Severus recogió la carta. Estaba un poco chamuscada, pero la mayor parte era legible. Con un poco de conjetura, era fácil reconstruir todo el texto.

_Querido Ron:_

_Confío en que este búho te encuentre bien, a pesar del infortunado último fallo. Sé que estás consciente de la importancia crítica de tu misión y que haces todo lo que está en tu poder para realizarla. Recuerda también las recompensas que nos aguardan a ambos una vez que esté cumplida exitosamente. No flaquees en tu lealtad, no importan cuánto te ponga a prueba nuestro Amo. Nosotros sólo somos sus humildes siervos y herramientas en sus loables esfuerzos por limpiar nuestro mundo. Mantén en mente cómo todo el futuro de nuestra familia depende de tu éxito. Sólo tú y yo podemos redimirlos e, inclusive, aunque no acepten ahora nuestras acciones, luego nos lo agradecerán. En efecto, piensa en nuestra hermana y el ventajoso matrimonio que tendrá una buena oportunidad de realizar, si esto le gana la aprobación de nuestro Amo. No dejes que viejos sentimentalismos se atraviesen en tu camino. El chico Potter solamente te ha usado y ha tomado para sí toda la gloria por tus acciones. Su muerte te liberará de una carga y te dará la oportunidad de finalmente comprender tu potencial. Sus pretensiones de amistad no te aportarán nada más que una muerte dolorosa cuando te encuentres en medio de la guerra que está por estallar. Debemos permanecer firmes en el lado ganador, si hemos de redimir a nuestra confundida familia. En cuanto a la chica sangresucia, yo no molestaría a nuestro Amo con eso en este momento. Estoy consciente de su potencial y, si ella sobrevive a la guerra, yo podría estar de acuerdo en apoyar tu petición a nuestro Amo una vez que nuestra posición y el matrimonio de Ginny estén asegurados. Recuerda, sin embargo, que mezclar nuestra sangre pura con semejante suciedad muggle no complacería a nuestros amigos ni a nuestro Amo. Pero su talento y tu registro de excelente servicio podrían convencer a nuestro Amo de hacer una excepción. Por lo tanto, es realmente crucial que continúes sirviendo lealmente y que cumplas tus deberes a la perfección. También deberías tratar de ganar la confianza y amistad de otros apreciados por nuestro Amo. Podrían ser aliados valiosos más adelante. Tu oportunidad con el señor Malfoy es excelente, ojalá la tuviese yo. No la desperdicies. Pero, por encima de todo, por el cumplimiento de tus deseos y por el bien de toda nuestra familia, Harry Potter debe morir lo más pronto posible. Confío en que ya habrás tomado las medidas necesarias para asegurar eso._

_Tu afectuoso hermano,_

_Percy de la antigua y noble Casa de Weasley_

-Ron es el traidor –Severus levantó la mirada, entonces miró a Ron, que estaba empezando a moverse en el suelo-. Lo atrapamos.

-¿Ron? –Draco sonaba incrédulo.

Severus le entregó silenciosamente la carta.

Neville, Seamus y Dean se amontonaron y se empujaron unos a otros tratando de leer por encima del hombro de Draco.

-Necesitamos atarlo –les recordó Juliana-. No dejen que se escape.

Ron aparentemente estaba más consciente de lo que parecía. Al oír las palabras de Juliana, saltó y corrió hacia la puerta.

-_Petrificus totalus!_ –Severus todavía tenía un resto de oso gummy en la boca y Ron cayó de nuevo como una piedra.

-Le avisaré al director –decidió Draco-. Ustedes, chicos, asegúrense de que no escape.

-No puedes ir por aquí solo –lo detuvo Severus-. Los Gryffindors te confundirán con un intruso.

-Yo iré –decidió Neville-. ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

-Todavía "oso gummy", hasta donde recuerdo –respondió Severus-. Apúrate. El director querrá saber esto lo más pronto posible.

-Miembros del personal, por favor, preséntense en la sala de profesores en diez minutos –la voz de Dumbledore resonó por todo el castillo-. Importante reunión de personal en diez minutos.

Lucius levantó la mirada de la carta que estaba escribiendo. ¿Una reunión importante? ¿Qué podía ser esta vez?

-¿Cucaracha?

-No, no te voy a dar una cucaracha –Lucius creía que finalmente había descifrado por qué ese cuervo idiota seguía repitiendo esa palabra en particular. Aparentemente, Snape solía usar esos molestos insectos como golosinas para cuervos y erizos.

-¿Carta?

-Desafortunadamente para ambos, ahora no tendré tiempo para terminar esta –informó Lucius al pájaro-. Tengo que asistir a otra de esas estúpidas reuniones de personal.

-¡Estúpido Cucaracha!

Lucius estaba empezando a desear no haber insultado al pájaro con tanta frecuencia.

-No, eso no es lo que quieres decir realmente. Quieres decir "¿me das una cucaracha, por favor?".

-¡Estúpido Cucaracha!

Bueno, la frase era definitivamente demasiado difícil para un pájaro. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Pero qué pensaría Snape si regresaba y escuchaba al cuervo decir "estúpido cucaracha"?

-Te odio, pájaro –decidió Lucius.

-¡Corvus! ¡Estúpido Cucaracha!

-¿Qué?

-Siempre agrega el agua primero o tus ingredientes para pociones se quemarán –aconsejó Corvus.

-Eso es básico. Soy un profesor de Pociones. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

-¡Estúpido Cucaracha!

Lucius comprendió de repente que estaba tratando de razonar con un pájaro. Gimió, escondió la cara entre las manos y deseó que esos no fueran los primeros síntomas de locura.

-¿Reunión? –inquirió Corvus.

¡Oh, cierto! Lucius se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de darle las gracias al pájaro por recordárselo y salió de la habitación, tomando de paso la lista de sus clases más recientes. No era que pudiera haber habido algún ataque, pero era mejor aparentar que pensaba que podía tratarse del asesino.

-¡Estúpido Cucaracha!

Cuando no hubo respuesta al último insulto, Corvos simplemente esponjó sus plumas y saltó al escritorio para robar la carta comenzada. Quería ver a Cucaracha buscándola. Eso sería divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lucius, sonando apropiadamente preocupado cuando entró a la sala de profesores.

-Creo que debe haber habido otro ataque. Al menos eso es lo que creen los estudiantes –la profesora Sprout todavía llevaba su bufanda de Hufflepuff y tenía algunas boronas de pastel en ella. Aparentemente, había regresado directamente de la fiesta de victoria de Hufflepuff.

-Pero esta vez no se le dijo a los estudiantes que regresaran a sus salas comunes –recalcó el hombre lobo, que una vez más se las había arreglado para apoderarse de la mejor silla al lado de la chimenea.

Flitwick asintió desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Quizá sea sólo un asunto de disciplina. Alguno de los Gryffindors se salieron un poco de control luego de su derrota. Tuve que sujetar mágicamente a un grupo de primer año que estaban apedreando a una niña Hufflepuff y dudo que ese fuera el único incidente.

-Esa debe haber sido la pequeña Missy –asintió Sprout-. Afortunadamente sólo sufrió un raspón en un brazo, pero a Phelan casi lo empujaron escaleras abajo dos muchachos mayores y Kenny llegó a la fiesta con un labio partido y se niega a decir qué le pasó.

Pince asintió.

-Tenemos que tomar medidas para prevenir esta clase de abuso en el futuro. Los niños parecen ser más violentos cada año.

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-Es la Guerra. Todos están asustados y más agresivos. Los niños simplemente no saben cómo manejar eso.

-Tú no ves a mis Ravenclaws comportándose de esa manera, ¿o sí? –replicó Flitwick-. O los Hufflepuffs. De hecho, tampoco recuerdo a los actuales Slytherins haciendo algo como esto. Insultos y falta de respeto, sí, y la pelea ocasional, pero no formando verdaderos grupos violentos. Los Gryffindors se han vuelto salvajes.

-Son una Casa temperamental –concedió Remus-. Y tienen menos autocontrol que los Slytherins, pero no los llamaría salvajes. La mayor parte volvieron calmadamente a su sala común. Son los de primer año los que se están volviendo un problema.

-Los dos que atacaron a Kenny no eran de primer año –insistió Sprout-. Hemos sido demasiado permisivos con los Gryffindors durante años, pero sólo Severus vio eso. Él era el único que los metía en cintura. Y miren ahora lo que pasa sin él. Los Gryffindors están atacando estudiantes inocentes en los corredores, se venden a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tratan de asesinar a los suyos sin siquiera detenerse a pensar de las vidas adicionales que ponen en riesgo.

-No hay nada que indique que más de un Gryffindor se haya unido a los death eater –señaló Remus, pero la atmósfera en la sala de profesores se estaba volviendo más y más en contra de Gryffindor.

-Son un montón de mocosos malos –gruñó Filch desde la esquina detrás de Lucius-. Ninguna otra Casa recibe tantas detenciones.

-Son rudos e irrespetuosos –concordó Trelawney.

-Ya, ya. No son tan malos –dijo Hagrid, pero solía decir la misma cosa acerca de dragones, perros de tres cabezas y escogrutos de cola explosiva-. Sólo son incomprendidos.

-Ponen en peligro a los otros estudiantes –contestó Sprout.

-Necesitan más disciplina –declaró Vector.

Lucius estaba empezando a sentirse seriamente preocupado, pero antes de que la situación se agravara más, el director, McGonagall, y Snape entraron. Un muy adulto Snape, a pesar de que todavía llevaba consigo ese erizo verde.

Ese descubrimiento distrajo a Lucius del mucho más peligroso hecho de que Dumbledore no estaba guiñando y casi se traicionó a sí mismo cuando el director hizo un anuncio completamente inesperado.

-Atrapamos al traidor.

Hubo vítores alrededor.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el profesor de Estudios Muggles-. ¿Finnigan? ¿Rash?

-No y no, Julian. Alguien de quien nunca hubiéramos sospechado –Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza-. Es Ronald Weasley.

-¿Un Weasley? –preguntó Sprout.

-¡Pero es el major amigo de Harry! –protestó Hagrid.

-Imagino que puede probar eso –declaró Lucius, calmado en el exterior, mientras su mente se apresuraba a calcular posibles escenarios. El asesino estaba perdido, pero debía haber alguna forma de que pudiera mantener su cubierta.

-Por supuesto –Dumbledore sacó una pieza de pergamino ligeramente chamuscada-. Severus, ¿serías tan amable de traer al señor Weasley? Tengo esta carta: "Querido Ron..."

Mientras el director empezaba a leer, Snape se dirigió calmadamente a la puerta, la abrió y metió a Ron Weasey sujetándolo por el cuello de la túnica.

-Gracias, Barón.

Ron estaba pálido como una sábana. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, pero sus pies estaban libres. Lucius no quería saber qué había hecho exactamente el Barón Sangriento para impedirle huir.

Dumbledore simplemente siguió leyendo hasta que llegó a "el señor Malfoy".

-Me pregunto por qué Percy habrá pensado que tienes alguna importancia para la opinión de Voldemort, Lucius.

-¿Yo? –Lucius puso su mejor cara de dignidad ofendida-. No puede ser... Tal vez estaba hablando en el contexto de las esperanzas matrimoniales de su hermana. Debe estar conciente de que Draco nunca se casaría en contra de mis deseos y pretendía advertir al muchacho en contra de causarme una mala impresión acerca de su familia. Sí, eso debe ser.

-ya veo –Dumbledore asintió y siguió leyendo-. Ciertamente, menciona mucho el asunto del matrimonio de Ginny, aunque parece que estaba hablando acerca de los planes matrimoniales de Ron justo antes.

-Bastante obsesionado con el matrimonio, ¿verdad? –comentó Julian-. Se pensaría que es una bruja vieja.

McGonagall le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, que Julian no notó gracias a su usual falta de atención.

Dumbledore ignoró el comentario y terminó la carta. Entonces miró a Ron a los ojos.

-¿Comprende lo que ha hecho, señor Weasley?

-Mi deber hacia mi familia y el mundo mágico. Usted perderá, Dumbledore, y todos los que están de su parte morirán. No voy a permitir que mi familia esté entre ellos.

-Esas trampas no fueron su idea –dijo Dumbledore, aparentemente calmado-. ¿De quién recibió instrucciones?

Ron miró a Lucius buscando ayuda.

-¿Y bien, muchacho? –siseó Lucius-. ¿Es que tienes miedo de incriminar a tu hermano? Él ya ha brindado suficientes pruebas en contra de sí mismo.

Ron asintió.

-Sí, fue Percy. Recibí mis instrucciones de Percy.

-Muy bien –Dumbledore suspiró-. Señor Ronald Weasley, acaba de admitir repetidos intentos por asesinar a un compañero estudiante. Queda por lo tanto expulsado de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Minerva?

Con los labios fuertemente apretados, McGonagall entregó una varita ligeramente destartalada al director, quien la partió en dos con un rápido encantamiento cortador. La varita destelló una última vez, como protestando. Ron Weasley no pudo reprimir por completo un sollozo cuando los pedazos resonaron contra el suelo.

-Informaré al Ministerio y a sus padres. Los aurors sin duda enviarán a alguien para recogerlo en las próximas horas –anunció el director.

-¿Los aurors? –Ron palideció-. No tengo edad para ser enviado a Azkaban. ¡No puede hacer eso!

-No, pero existen instituciones para peligrosos criminales menores de edad como tú en el continente –le informó Remus-. El Wizengamot ha hecho arreglos así en casos anteriores. Creo que el último caso fue el de un muchacho que asesinó a su padre hará unos cuarenta años. Fue a un centro de detención en Siberia después de su juicio, me parece.

Ron gimió.

-¡No, por favor! No pueden hacerme esto. Piensen en mi familia. Mi padre es su amigo.

-Estoy muy seguro de que tu padre comprenderá la necesidad de hacer esto, no importa cuánto los lastimen a él o a tu madre tus malas acciones –declaró la profesora Sprout, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a una familia tan amorosa como la tuya?

-Creo que estábamos equivocados al asumir que nuestro traidor tenía que ser una víctima de abuso o un niño rechazado de un hogar roto –Dumbledore suspiró otra vez-. Esperábamos automáticamente que el traidor fuera un Slytherin cuando al final fueron los esfuerzos de los Slytherins lo que nos llevó a su descubrimiento y captura.

-Me parece, entonces, que le debemos una disculpa a Slytherin –respondió Remus-. Y quizá algunos puntos.

-También a Neville Longbottom y quizá a Ginny Weasley, de Gryffindor –agregó Snape-. Y sería una buena idea declarar públicamente la inocencia de Seamus Finnigan, quien ayudó en la captura, después de todo.

Dumbledore finalmente sonrió otra vez, aunque era una sonrisa bastante débil.

-Parece ser que tu Casa tendrá una oportunidad de ganar la Copa de las Casas este año después de todo, Severus.

Lucius seguía callado y calmado externamente durante toda esa discusión. Dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo, sus pensamientos corrían. Si Ron iba a juicio terminaría diciendo la verdad sobre la relación de Lucius en ese asunto. De hecho, podía escapársele en cualquier momento. Lucius tenía un trasladador de emergencia que llevaba constantemente en su bolsillo. Podía usarlo para escapar y esconderse, si el muchacho lo traicionaba, pero eso significaría renunciar a todo. Su influencia, su buen nombre, su hogar y familia. Probablemente perdería su posición ante el Lord Oscuro, si su fortuna era confiscada y, gracias a su juicio por extorsión, su posición no era realmente buena, en primer lugar.

Por supuesto, si impedía que el muchacho hablara de más en ese mismo momento, no tendría necesidad de huir. Podría cumplir el resto de su castigo, que no debería ser mucho más ya que Snape obviamente había vuelto a la normalidad, y salir de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Había una forma de arreglarlo todo, aunque era muy arriesgada. Si lo atrapaban en el acto, no habría forma de escapar. Pero, de todos modos, a veces había que arriesgarse.

Justo cuando Trelawney se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, Lucius también se puso en pie de un salto.

-Por favor, discúlpenme –dijo, apresuradamente-. Acabo de recordar que dejé un caldero en el fuego. Será mejor que vaya a revisarlo.

En su prisa por salir corrió para pasar antes que Trelawney, lo cual lo forzó a moverse entre ella y Weaslye, quien todavía estaba con la espalda hacia la puerta mirando los trozos de su varita.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron sólo por un segundo cuando sintió a Lucius chocar con él y dejar un pequeño objeto de vidrio en sus manos atadas. Lo palpó cuidadosamente. ¿Un frasco?

¿Por qué Lucius le daría una poción? ¿Era veneno para matarlo antes de que pudiera tracionar a su Amo en el jucio?

¿Pero cómo esperaba que se lo llevara a la boca con las manos todavía atadas a la espalda? ¿No se daría cuenta cualquiera que lo desatara que tenía algo en las manos y se lo quitaría?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar su problema. Snape se hizo cargo de él otra vez y lo llevó a una pequeña habitación llena de estantes vacíos. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y escuchó la llave girar en la cerradura. ¿Así que ahora lo mejor que podía esperar era ser encerrado de por vida en algún lugar que fuera más confortable que Siberia? Había escuchado alguna vez que existía un centro de detención para magos delincuentes juveniles en alguna parte de Francia, pero ¿habría siquiera alguien que hablara inglés? Ron no sabía nada de francés.

Un tirón repentino desde su ombligo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo dejó caer en una habitación lujosamente decorada. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron giró para encontrar una elfina flaca vestida con una harapienta funda de almohada mirándolo boquiabierta y con un plumero en la mano.

-¿Qué haciendo está aquí, señor?

-Hum... no lo sé –tartamudeó Ron-. ¿Qué lugar es este?

-Esta siendo la alcoba del señor Malfoy, señor.

Ron parpadeó.

-¿Estoy en Malfoy Manor? –sin embargo, sólo le tomó un momento recuperarse-. ¡Entonces, infórmale a tu señora de mi presencia y desátame, elfina!

-¿Carta? –demandó Corvus, pero Cucaracha no parecía estar de humor para buscar el pergamino destruido.

Lucius había realizado el encantamiento que activaría desde lejos el trasladador de emergencia en el momento que cerró tras de sí la puerta de su habitación. Ahora estaba a la mitad de hechizar un nuevo trasladador de emergencia. No se sentiría seguro antes de terminarlo y no podía dejar que ningún cuervo estúpido lo distrajera de eso. El reporte del desastre a Lord Voldemort podría esperar hasta entonces, sin importar lo urgente que fuera.

Cuando llegaron a cenar esa tarde, los estudiantes encontraron las mesas vacías y todos los profesores, incluyendo al profesor Malfoy y al profesor Snape, esperando en la mesa principal. Hasta la profesora Trelawney estaba ahí, cosa que causó alguna confusión entre los de primer año, que nunca antes la habían visto.

Los murmullos se extendieron desde las mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿El traidor había sido capturado? Era Seamus Finnigan; no, Ginny Weasley; no, Neville Longbottom. No, no todos están equivocados. Seamus, Ginny y Neville fueron quienes lo atraparon. Era Ron Weasley.

Los Ravenclaws gruñeron con burla al escuchar esa información, los Hufflepuffs sacudieron la cabeza, incrédulos. Se escuchó a Nicodemus Hanson murmurar que le parecía bien lo que fuera, con tal de que el traidor dejara de molestar.

Luisa Hunter-Moor entró corriendo al Gran Salor casi cinco minutos tarde y se sonrojó cuando la atención de todos se volvió hacia ella. Pareció aliviada cuando el director se puso de pie al momento que ella se sentó.

-Tengo muy buenas noticias, y otras no tan buenas, para ustedes –anunció-. Las buenas noticias son que el traidor ha sido descubierto. Era el señor Ronald Weasley. Fue expulsado de esta escuela y su varita ha sido rota. Los trozos están en mi poder y los entregaré a su familia tan pronto como lleguen aquí. Las malas noticias son que el traidor logró escapar con un trasladador que logró esconder de alguna manera. Actualmente ya no está en los terrenos del colegio y no debería ser un peligro sin su varita. Sin embargo, si lo llegan a ver, por favor no traten de capturarlo ustedes mismos. No confíen en él en caso de que intente acercarse a alguno de ustedes y no le permitan, bajo ninguna circunstancia, regresar a los terrenos del colegio.

Hubo una nueva oleada de murmullos. Era difícil de creer que Ron Weasley, entre toda la gente, era en verdad el traidor. Los Weasley siempre habían estado firmemente en contra de las artes oscuras y de Volvemort, y Ron había sido el mejor amigo de Harry durante seis años.

Harry, fácil de localizar gracias a su mata de pelo de un blanco deslumbrante, estaba sentado en el extremo más lejano de la mesa de Gryffindor, la cabeza inclinada miserablemente. Junto a él, Hermione Granger, la otra ex mejor amiga de Ron, no lucía mucho mejor, pero mantenía de todos modos una mano confortante sobre el hombro de Harry. La pareja estaba flanqueada por los compañeros de dormitorio de Harry, Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finnigan, quienes hacían su mejor esfuerzo para calmar todas las preguntas curiosas que se dirigían hacia Harry. Dean Thomas estaba hablando a las otras dos chicas Gryffindor de sexto año, probablemente tratando de explicarles también los eventos.

-Ahora, quiero presentar mis disculpas en nombre de toda la escuela a todos aquellos que estuvieron bajo sospecha por parte de nosotros o sus compañeros estudiantes.

Remus Lupin carraspeó y Severus Snape le dirigió al director una mirada significativa.

-Una disculpa especial ante la Casa de Slytherin, cuyos miembros eran nuestros principales sospechosos, basándonos únicamente en que Voldemort es un antiguo Slytherin –Dumbledore se detuvo para contemplar la multitud de estudiantes. Muchos todavía estaban murmurando y no le prestaban nada de atención-. Eso nos deja sólo el asunto de los puntos con los que debo recompensar a los estudiantes que finalmente descubrieron y capturaron al traidor.

Ah, eso logró su atención. Al menos la mayor parte de ellos ahora lo miraban expectantes.

-Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom, cincuenta puntos para cada uno por su labor al reunir evidencias y capturar al triador. Juliana Carlson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Harry Potter, treinta puntos para cada uno por su asistencia en la captura. Thedore Nott, Ginny Weasley y Alice Mortimer, veinte puntos para cada uno por sus investigaciones y acopio de información importante. Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Estella Rashton, Millicent Bulstrode, Miker Marst, Sandy Mortimer, Susan Hendringer y Hanna Hayhall, diez puntos para cada uno por su ayuda con la investigación. Puntos adicionales serán asignados tan pronto como reciba del señor Nott una lista completa de todos los participantes.

Pero Lucius Malfoy ya no estaba escuchando. Estaba mirando a su hijo con absoluta incredulidad. ¿Draco había investigado y capturado al traidor? ¿Su propio hijo? ¡Voldemor lo mataría por esto!

Al final, Volvemort no apeló a medidas tan extremas, aunque la posición de Lucius entre sus compañeros Death Eaters era todavía muy baja cinco meses después.

Ron y Percy Weasley no fueron capturados por los aurors, pero la búsqueda fue tan completa que tuvieron que abandonar el país. Como no podían costear una fuga a América, Lucius sospechaba que habían elegido ocultarse bajo una nueva identidad en alguna parte de Francia, donde podrían ayudar a movilizar para Voldemort a los antiguos seguidores de Grindelwald. Por supuesto que esa labor también podría haberlos llevado a Alemania.

Después de una muy larga "convalecencia", la cual pasó principalmente burlándose de los esfuerzos de Lucius por enseñar, Severus Snape finalmente regresó al trabajo al final de las vacaciones de Pascua y Lucius finalmente pudo volver a casa.

Aparte de los ocasionales arranques de ira acerca de la deslealtad de su hijo, que descargaba en los elfos domésticos, Lucius sintió que finalmente había superado las consecuencias de la ordalía y de la indignidad de tener que ser un profesor de Hogwarts.

La vida estaba empezando a mejorar otra vez, pensó mientras se acomodaba en su sillón favorito en su sala privada y desdobló su periódico. Quizá podría arreglar una pequeña cena informal con algunos de los que estaban en los puestos más elevados entre las filas de Voldemort. Ese debería ser un primer paso camino a recuperar su antigua posición y también sería divertido.

Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana llevando consigo el cálido aroma del verano. Lucius sonrió. Entonces escuchó el inconfundible sonido de unas alas.

-¡Cucaracha!

Lucius saltó de su asiento al tiempo que un gran pájaro con relucientes plumas negras aterrizaba junto a él en el sillón.

-Carta –declaró y extendió la pata.

Lucius miró con enojo al intruso y tomó la carta lo más rápidamente posible.

-Gracias. Ahora, ¡piérdete!

-¡Estúpido Cucaracha! –declaró el pájaro y, con un elegante salto, volvió al aire y salió por la ventana.

-Estúpido pájaro –murmuró Lucius y abrió la carta malvenida.

_Mi viejo amigo Lucius:_

_Confío en que esta carta te encuentre bien. Yo, por mi parte, he sido la infortunada víctima de un accidente de Pociones, cortesía de un Gryffindor de primer año, en el cual me rompí la muñeca. Madame Pomfrey, por supuesto, no tuvo problemas arreglando el daño de inmediato, pero me informó que mi muñeca permanecerá ligeramente entumecida durante varias semanas. Esto, por supuesto, afecta seriamente mi capacidad para preparar pociones y me hace no apto para enseñar pociones durante el resto del año escolar. Estoy seguro de que estás consciente de que otro cambio de profesor, especialmente ahora que estamos a una semana de los exámenes finales, sería extremadamente difícil para los alumnos. Por lo tanto, convencí a Albus de pedirte que termines lo que queda del año escolar. Estás, después de todo, familiarizado con los estudiantes y no tendrás problemas guiándolos durante los exámenes. Espero verte el lunes durante el desayuno, cuando te daré los papeles necesarios y los horarios para los exámenes._

_Tuyo,_

_Severus Snape_

Lucius tuvo que leer la carta una segunda vez antes de poder creer su infortunio.

-¡Nooooo! –gritó y arrojó su periódico al suelo.

Ginny trató de impedir que sus rodillas temblaran mientras estaba sentada afuera del Gran Salón para realizar su examen práctico de Pociones. Era su primer OWL oral y el saber que Severus Snape no sería quien hiciera las preguntas no ayudaba a sus nervios en lo más mínimo.

Parecía ser que los otros examinados tardaban horas ahí dentro.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y una ligeramente pálida y exhausta Bibiana Morris salió.

-¡Señorita Weasley Virginia! –llamó una voz desde adentro.

Ginny aspiró aire profundamente una última vez y entró.

-¿Weasley? –estaba preguntando al director la presidenta de la comisión -. ¿Emparentada con esos dos criminales que el Ministerio ha estado buscando durante meses?

Ginny contempló el piso. ¿Escucharía eso a dondequiera que fuese de ahí en adelante?

-Su hermana –confirmó Dumbledore-. Pero le aseguro que Ginny no es en nada como esos dos. Hemos enseñado a más hermanos suyos que han resultado ser miembros ejemplares de la comunidad mágica. Percy fue siempre la oveja negra de la familia. Sólo podemos asumir que influenció mal a Ron. Ginny siempre estuvo más apegada a sus hermanos Fred y George, quienes dirigien un exitoso negocio en Diagon Alley.

-Entonces, ¿no ha tenido nunca contacto alguno con sus hermanos criminales, señorita Weasley? –preguntó la presidenta, claramente dudosa.

Ginny tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas. Deseó que eso no fuera audible en su voz mientras respondía.

-Por supuesto que he tenido contacto con ellos alguna vez. Son mis hermanos. Pero yo era sólo su hermanita bebé, no su confidente. Ellos sabían que la familia no los apoyaría después de lo que hicieron. Mamá quedó devastada cuando lo supo. Harry y Ron siempre parecieron muy unidos. Él era casi otro miembro de la familia –sollozó-. No sé por qué hicieron eso.

-Está bien, Ginny –dijo el profesor Malfoy, un tanto incómodo-. Ninguno de nosotros te culpa –entonces se dirigió a la presidenta-. Los estudiantes necesitan concentrarse en sus exámenes. No está ayudando a la pobre chica sacando a relucir problemas tan perturbadores emocionalmente. Espero que comprenda que esto tendrá consecuencias en su desempeño.

La presidenta se sonrojó.

Lucius sonrió. Tal vez esa parte del trabajo no era tan mala después de todo.

-Ahora, Ginny, ¿si te pidiera que prepararas una poción para dormir usando los ingredientes de aquella mesa...?

Ginny miró la mesa y casi podría haber reído otra vez. ¿Podía Malfoy hacerlo todavía más fácil que eso?

-¿Quiere que prepare el brebaje de la muerte en vida?

Lucius asintió gravemente.

-Efectivamente. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Por supuesto. Lo aprendimos en primer año.

-¿Prepararon una poción tan potente en primer año? –preguntó la presidenta, ligeramente sorprendida.

-No, Madame, el profesor Snape sólo nos hizo estudiar la parte teórica. Después de todo, sólo tiene dos ingredientes. Nunca nos hizo preparar algo tan simple.

-¿Estudió pociones con más de dos ingredientes en primer año? –preguntó la presidenta.

-Como señaló usted, el brebaje de la muerte en vida es una poción muy poderosa como para confiársela a un estudiante de primer año. Severus normalmente los hace preparar pociones menos peligrosas que requieren más habilidad. Eso le da a los estudiantes la oportunidad de aprender pronto todas las técnicas básicas y los deja libres para concentrarse luego en pociones más peligrosas y avanzadas –recalcó Dumbledore-. Si observa los registros, verá que nuestros estudiantes tienen un promedio más alto en Pociones que los de otras escuelas.

Ginny decidió empezar a trabajar. Si podía concentrarse en su poción, eso la distraería de la directora. Comprendía que el Ministerio asignara a una persona extraña para ese trabajo con el fin de asegurar que los exámenes ciertamente fueran justos, ¿pero tenían que haber escogido a esa bruja ese año? ¿O cualquier bruja habría reaccionado de la misma manera?

La poción estuvo terminada en cuestión de minutos y Ginny la apartó para ponerla a enfriar. El profesor Malfoy tenía algunas preguntas más, las cuales respondió fácilmente. ¿Iría a salirse en algún momento del currículum de primer año?

Aparentemente, no.

-Excelente, señorita Weasley. Creo que con esto concluyen los exámenes de Gryffidor –dijo él-. Nuestro próximo candidato es de Hufflepuff, ¿verdad?

-El señor Andrews, Norbert –leyó el asistente de la presidenta mientras Ginny salía, todavía sin poder creer que hubiera sido tan fácil.

Eso le ganaría como mínimo una E. Ojalá el resto de sus exámenes resultaran así de bien.

Al final resultó que E fue la peor nota que recibió alguien en los OWLs de Pociones ese año. Lucius Malfoy ciertamente terminó calificando los finales igual que como calificaba las tareas.

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Por favor, participen en la encuesta: comenten y díganme si debería o no escribir un epílogo como el de MNS.


	22. Epílogo

¡Todo esto es de JKR, no mío! Excepto por unos pocos personajes que agregué.

Draco dibujando dragones pertenece a PikaCheeka, perdón por no haberlo mencionado desde el principio de MNS, creo que adopté la idea de forma subconsciente.

El cuervo de Severus pertenece a J. L. Matthews. Sólo lo tomé prestado porque es una mascota perfecta para Sevi y prometí devolverlo ileso.

Los catar, sin embargo, son míos y los amo, así que, por favor, no los uses sin pedirme permiso primero.

**Nota de la autora: **

Bueno, el resultado de la encuesta es muy claro, así que aquí está la secuela prometida. Un aviso para aquellos de ustedes que hablan alemán. Si alguno me envió un e-mail últimamente y no ha recibido respuesta, por favor envíenlo otra vez. Parece ser que algunos fueron comidos por algo en el camino... ¿será que no alimentan apropiadamente a nuestros servidores de correo?

**Nota de la traductora: **

Silverfox es de Austria (no confundir con Australia) y su lengua materna es el alemán, pero escribió "Double 0 Seve... rus" en inglés, si deseas leer la versión original, puedes encontrarla en y si deseas escribirle (en alemán o inglés, preferentemente), su dirección es silverfoxkabsi.at

Epílogo 

Althea Harper se detuvo y contempló sorprendida el tren frente a ella. Esa cosa debía estar en un museo. Ni siquiera era un tren magnético, ni parecía ser eléctrico. Paul había mencionado que la vida en Hogwarts era bastante a la antigua, pero Althea no había esperado nada como eso.

-Vamos, niña, no quiero perder el tren por tu culpa –la llamó Paul desde más adelante en la plataforma.

Eso no era muy justo, ya que todavía faltaba un cuarto de hora para la salida, pero de todos modos Althea agarró otra vez su baúl flotante y lo guió por la plataforma. Había sido extremadamente amable por parte de los Lestrange el haberla recibido en su casa, después de todo. No tenían por qué haberlo hecho.

Paul Lestrange era prefecto en Hogwarts, por lo tanto la escuela le había pedido que ayudara a Althea. Althea y su familia vivían en la colonia lunar y, como ahí no había escuela para brujas y magos, había sido invitada a volver a la Tierra y asistir a Hogwarts. Pero un lugar en una lanzadera espacial era sumamente caro, y sus padres no habían podido costear dos. Por lo tanto, la escuela había arreglado que los Lestrange recogieran a Althea en el puerto espacial, la llevaran de compras para sus cosas de la escuela y le dieran un lugar donde quedarse hasta el principio del año escolar.

Paul había sido un candidato ideal, porque su madre era lo que los magos aparentemente llamaban una muggle y por lo tanto la casa de los Lestrange no era muy diferente de aquello a lo que Althea estaba acostumbrada. Bueno, eso si uno ignoraba el hecho de que se podía salir sin usar un traje espacial y que había plantas auténticas creciendo a cielo abierto.

La última semana había sido una experiencia asombrosa para Althea. Aunque había nacido en la Tierra, apenas recordaba cómo había sido vivir en el planeta y todo parecía terriblemente nuevo. ¡Y ahora las cosas iban a ser más nuevas todavía!

Paul la ayudó a subir al tren, le encontró un compartimiento y entonces marchó a reunirse con los otros prefectos. Su trabajo estaba hecho, comprendió Althea. Estaba sana y salva camino a Hogwarts, donde los profesores se encargarían de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras Althea miraba por la ventana, contemplando la multitud que caminaba afuera. Algunos llevaban ropa muggle, otros llegaban ya con sus túnicas puestas. Esos, concluyó Althea, eran probablemente las familias puramente mágicas de las que el señor Lestrange le había hablado. No estaban familiarizados para nada con la tecnología moderna, había dicho él, y en cambio usaban magia.

El señor Lestrange incluso le había mostrado que el baúl de Paul no incluía un generador antigravedad, pero cuando el señor Lestrange le había puesto un encantamiento levitador y Althea había encendido la función antigravedad del suyo, el resultado había sido exactamente el mismo.

-¿Ves? –le había sonreído el señor Lestrange-. Esa es la diferencia entre magos y muggles. Diferentes métodos, mismo resultado.

Pero, desafortunadamente, si tenías talento mágico, no podías simplemente decidir no ser una bruja. Si no aprendías cómo usar tu magia, ésta seguiría haciendo toda clase de cosas peligrosas. Althea se estremeció recordando la regañina que recibió cuando su magia teleportó a su maestra de primaria al otro lado de la pared del salón de clase. La señora González solamente había terminado dentro de un cierre de aire, pero Althea no había sabido qué había detrás de la pared. La severa anciana igual podía haber terminado afuera, en la delgada atmósfera lunar, donde sin duda habría muerto sin su traje espacial.

Detrás de ella, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y ella volteó rápidamente. Dos niños pelirrojos, ambos más altos que Althea, se detuvieron en la puerta.

-_Ein Schlammblut_ –el más joven, un chico, frunció el ceño.

-_Konstantin, benimm dich!_ –le siseó la chica, para luego dirigirse hacia Althea-. Hola, por favor, perdona el comportamiento de mi hermano. Es sólo que está nervioso. Es su primera vez en otro país. Yo soy Sabine, Sabine Wiesler. Su nombre es Konstantin Wiesler.

Althea sonrió nerviosamente.

-Yo soy Althea Harper. Y estoy nerviosa también –le dijo a Konstantin-. Nosotros nos mudamos a la Luna cuando yo tenía cuatro años y esta es mi primera vez de regreso. ¿De dónde son ustedes?

Los otros estudiantes de Hogwarts que provenían de la Luna habían llegado en la misma lanzadera que ella, aunque cada uno había ido con una familia huésped diferente. Althea habría reconocido a esos dos si hubieran sido parte del grupo.

-Hamburgo –dijo el muchacho-. Eso es en Alemania.

-Pero nuestra familia originalmente era de Inglaterra –agregó Sabine-. Escucharás acerca de los Weasley un día de estos. Son una familia muy grande y antigua. Una de las más grandes familias mágicas, a decir verdad.

-¿Pero no dijiste que el apellido de ustedes es...?

-Wiesler, sí –confirmó Konstantin-. Dos Wealsey fueron enviados en una misión a Alemania durante la gran guerra y cuando todo se derrumbó en Bretaña, se quedaron ahí por un tiempo y tuvieron que hacer sus hogares ahí. Cambiaron su apellido a Wiesler, que es el apellido alemán que más se acerca a Weasley.

-¿Pero por qué no conservaron su apellido? –preguntó Althea, fascinada.

-Porque los alemanes tenían problemas con la pronunciación. Sólo querían hacer las cosas más fáciles para ellos –dijo Sabine.

-No creas una palabra de lo que te digan estos dos –llegó una voz desde la puerta todavía abierta-. Todo son mentiras.

Quien hablaba era otro chico pelirrojo.

-Ellos huyeron a Alemania y cambiaron sus nombres porque eran traidores y los aurors los estaban persiguiendo –explicó-. Nunca confíes en un Wiesler. Son un montón de magos oscuros y asesinos.

Sabine lo miró furiosa.

-¡Ellos eran héroes!

-Trataron de matar a un joven mago huérfano que creía que el más joven de ellos dos era su amigo. Un amable, inocente muchacho –contestó el recién llegado-. ¿Eres de primer año?

Althea asintió.

-No hagas amistad con el chico Wiesler. Probablemente es tan poco confiable como su ancestro.

Althea asintió otra vez y el desconocido agarró su baúl y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Entonces, ven, te encontraremos gente más prometedora con quién hacer amistad.

Althea no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Se encogió de hombros disculpándose con los Wiesler.

-Lo siento, pero él tiene todas mis cosas. ¡Hey, espera! ¡Ese es mi baúl! –gritó llamando al muchacho mientras corrían por el pasillo.

Finalmente, él se detuvo al extremo del vagón.

-Lo siento –le dijo-. Pero realmente no deberías confiar en los Wiesler, y si te ven mucho con ellos, la demás gente tampoco confiará en ti y parece que no conoces a nadie todavía. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Althea. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Simon Weasley, prefecto de quinto año de la Casa de Gryffindor.

-¿Entonces conoces a Paul? Paul Lestrange. Es prefecto también –preguntó ella, un intento por distraerlo del tema de los Wiesler.

Podía comprender que los Weasley se sintieran fuertemente molestos por haber sido traicionado por miembros de su misma familia, pero no le parecía bien que transfirieran eso a los descendientes de aquellas personas. ¿Qué habían hecho Sabine y Konstantin para merecer semejante tratamiento?

-Ravenclaw, sexto año –asintió Simon.

-Él me escogió ese compartimiento. Se preocupará si no me encuentra ahí más tarde.

-Entonces, le diré a dónde te llevé –decidió Simon-. Vamos.

Caminaron por varios vagones del tren ahora en movimiento hasta que finalmente Simon se detuvo afuera de un compartimiento que tenía dentro varias niñas pequeñas.

-Hola, Jessie –Simon asomó su cabeza en el compartimiento-. ¿Ellas son de primer año?

-¿Y qué si lo son? –respondió una pelirroja.

Ya que a Simon parecía agradarle, Althea supuso que era otra Weasley y no una Wiesler.

-¿Hay espacio para una más? Ella estaba atrapada con los Wiesler.

-¡Oh, pobrecita! –exclamó Jessie-. Pasa. Haremos espacio.

Hubo sonidos de cosas deslizándose y siendo empujadas y pronto Althea se encontró a sí misma apretujada entre Jessie y una pequeña niña de cabello negro.

-Hum... soy Althea Harper, por cierto –se presentó-. Hija de muggles.

-Jessie Weasley, Gryffindor de segundo año. Simon es mi primo.

-Yo soy Haley Malfoy –dijo la niña rubia platino que estaba aplastada entre la pared y la de cabello Negro-. Cien por ciento bruja pura. La línea de los Malfoy es la más antigua que existe.

-Oh, cállate –la niña de cabello negro le dio una palmada juguetona en la cabeza-. Ignora a la presumida, Althea. Es nada más que a Haley le gusta presumir de su apellido. Yo soy Arria.

No dijo su apellido y Haley rió un poco por las caras decepcionadas de las otras chicas. Aparentemente, Arria había estado embromándolas con eso desde hacía rato.

La niña que estaba frente a Haley se presentó como Jenny LaCroix y su mejor amiga era la ligeramente redonda Marlene Longbottom.

-Mi tío es la Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin –les confió Marlene-. Realmente quiero estar en su Casa.

-Por supuesto –contestó Arria, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Slytherin es la mejor.

-Tonterías, Gryffindor es mucho mejor –insistió Jessie Weasley.

-De ninguna manera –rió Haley-. Todas aquí somos Slytherins, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a la última chica.

-Correcto –respondió ella-. Yo soy Andy Tyler, por cierto.

Las chicas eran divertidas. Compartieron con Althea cosas tan asombrosas como ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores e incluso una crema de canario. Pero todas las plumas que esa última dejó en el compartimiento fueron bastante incómodas y decidieron no comer más de esas mientras todavía estuvieran en el tren.

Todas las demás eran de familias mágicas y parecía saberlo todo acerca de la magia. Le contaron a Althea de la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador y de las Casas, acerca de fantasmas y escobas y mascotas mágicas.

Althea empezó a sentirse un poco mal por no tener nada para compartir con ellas, así que finalmente sacó un paquete de osos gummy que su madre le había dado como regalo de despedida. Hasta entonces no había querido comer el último regalo de su casa, pero de todos modos tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Las chicas miraron con los ojos muy abiertos los dulces que les ofrecía. Al principio Althea pensó que nunca habían visto dulces muggles como esos.

-¿De verdad son osos gummy? –susurró Andy, asombrada.

-Por supuesto –Althea se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué tienen de especial?

-Los osos gummy son realmente poderosos –explicó Jenny-. Sólo los aurors tienen permiso de comerlos mientras hacen magia.

-Están prohibidos –asintió Haley.

-Pero no estamos haciendo magia, todavía –sonrió Marlene-. Siempre he querido comer un oso gummy.

Reverentemente, cada chica tomó un oso gummy y se lo metió a la boca.

-Uno de mis ancestros descubrió el poder mágico de los osos gummy –explicó Arria, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras saboreaba la golosina prohibida-. Primero los estudió como un proyecto de Pociones, pero entonces descubrió que amplifican los encantamientos y también otra magia de varita.

-¡Tú... tú eres una Snape! –exclamó Jenny y las otras chicas chillaron entusiasmadas mientras Haley y Arria se abrazaban riendo.

-¿Eso es especial? –preguntó Althea.

-Al menos tan especial como ser una Malfoy –declaró Haley.

-Yo tengo una varita con núcleo de oso gummy –les confió Marlene-. Si Severus Snape no hubiera descubierto los osos gummy, probablemente tendría una con pelo de unicornio o pluma de fénix y no sería tan poderosa. El desarrollo de las varitas con núcleo de oso gummy salvó a muchas brujas y magos que hasta ese momento habían sido considerados casi squibs.

-¿Qué es un squib? –preguntó Althea, confundida.

Tres horas más tarde, estaban en el Gran Salón esperando nerviosamente su turno en la Selección.

-Slytherin, tengo que ser una Slytherin –oyó Althea que murmuraba Haley para sí misma como un mantra.

Eso estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa. ¿Por qué todo el mundo excepto ella tenía una Casa preferida? Todavía no comprendía las diferencias. ¿Y si era seleccionada para la Casa equivocada?

-¡Harper, Althea! –leyó en voz alta el tío de Marlene.

¿Habría ayudado en algo si Marlene le hubiera dicho que era su amiga?

Ya era demasiado tarde. Con rodillas temblorosas, Althea camino hasta el banco y colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿eres de la colonia lunar? –cantó una voz dentro de su cabeza-. Eso es bastante lejos. ¿Y viniste hasta aquí tú sola? Eso requiere mucho coraje. Pero extrañas a tu familia y quieres tener buenos amigos. Hm... Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, creo.

¿Hufflepuff? ¡Pero si ni siquiera conocía a nadie de Hufflepuff! Sólo había conocido Ravenclaws y Gryffindors hasta ese momento, y un montón de gente que quería pertenecer a Slytherin.

-Ya veo –dijo el sombrero-. ¡Gryffindor!

Althea se quitó rápidamente el sombrero. ¿En dónde era que estaba la mesa de Gryffindor? Oh, ahí, tenía que ser la que estaba aplaudiendo tan ruidosamente. Simon estaba ahí también, y le había dicho que era un prefecto de Gryffindor, y también ahí estaba Jessie, en el extremo más alejado de la mesa.

Simon le hizo la señal de los pulgares arriba mientras se sentaba junto a Jessie y Althea le sonrió a su vez, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el frente del salón. Tenía que saber a dónde irían sus amigas. Todas ellas pensaban que serían Slytherins, pero realmente deseaba que al menos una fuera Gryffindor.

Tomó algún tiempo hasta que el profesor Longbottom finalmente llegó a

-¡LaCroix, Jennifer!

Jenny casi corrió al banco y fue seleccionada inmediatamente a Slytherin, como había deseado, y lo mismo fue con "¡Longbottom, Marlene!" justo después de ella.

-Bueno, eso no es sorpresa –le comentó un muchacho a Jessie-. Dos familias típicamente Slytherins. Así ha sido durante siglos.

-¡Malfoy, Haley! –tardó más tiempo en ser seleccionada.

-Gryffindor –comentó el muchacho-. Cuanto se necesita tanto tiempo para seleccionar a un Malfoy, siempre van a dar a Gryffindor.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Althea, esperanzada.

El muchacho la miró de un modo extraño. ¿Era impropio que una estudiante de primer año se dirigiera a los estudiantes mayores?

-¡Gryffindor! –anunció el sombrero y Althea se puso en pie de un salto y le dio la bienvenida a Haley con un abrazo. La pobre chica parecía necesitarlo. Estaba devastada por no estar en Slytherin.

-No te preocupes, estaremos juntas –trató de consolarla Althea-. Vamos a pasarlo muy bien.

-Pero Arria ha sido mi mejor amiga toda la vida –sollozó Haley-. Siempre creímos que estaríamos juntas.

-Tal vez ella también será una Gryffindor –sugirió Althea-. Todavía no ha sido seleccionada.

-Los Snape nunca son Gryffindors –Haley sacudió la cabeza-. Son Slytherins o Ravenclaws.

Arria tardó mucho tiempo en el banco. Althea estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando repentinamente se puso muy derecha en el banco.

-Gryffindor –dijo el sombre, sonando como si estuviera haciendo un pucherito.

Arria trotó hasta ellas luciendo casi tan poco alegre como había sonado el sombrero.

-Estúpido sombrero –gruñó ella, pero Haley le sonreía feliz.

-No importa –la consoló la rubia-. Simplemente seremos las mejores Slytherins que puedan ser un puñado de Gryffindors.

Mientras tanto, la selección continuó con "¡Tyler, Andrea!".

Andy miró al profesor Longbottom con el ceño fruncido por haberla llamado por su nombre completo y colocó el sombrero en su cabeza.

-¡Slytherin! –decidió el sombrero de inmediato.

Andy perdonó al profesor de inmediato y marchó orgullosamente hacia la mesa de su Casa.

La última persona en ser seleccionada fue:

-W-I-Ser... no, lo siento, W... W-EE-S-Leer, Con-Stan-Tine.

-Konstantin –corrigió Konstantin-. Es Konstantin Wiesler. Nada que ver con "con" o con "leer". –**ndt**: _con_ significa "estafar" y _leer_, "mirar con malicia".

-Sí, seguro –comentó Jessie a las chicas en la mesa de Gryffindor-. Nada que ver.

El sombrero se tomó su tiempo con Konstantin. Toda la gente alrededor de Althea empezó a hablar acerca de tener hambre y que el sombrero debería apurarse. Ella sintió pena por Konstantin. ¿Acaso nadie quería darle siquiera una oportunidad?

-Gryffindor –suspiró finalmente el sombrero.

Konstantin se puso en pie de un salto, se quitó de un manotazo el sombrero de la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

-_Was? Verdammter Scheißhut!_

Fue muy afortunado de que ninguno de los profesores entendiera alemán y que sólo le restaran cinco puntos a Gryffindor por maltratar al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Konstantin hizo el camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor en completo silencio. Nadie quería aplaudir su selección, y los Gryffindors menos que nadie.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos que estar con él en todas las clases durante siete años? –gimió Arria.

-Al menos no tienes que compartir con él tu dormitorio –comentó otro nuevo Gryffindor, quien, si Althea recordaba bien, había sido anunciado como "Creevey, Nicholas"-. Quiero una transferencia.

**Fin del epílogo**

**Notas:**

Ya está. El fic está terminado. ¡Sniff! A continuación en mi lista: subiré capítulos de mi fic de _Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs_ las próximas dos semanas, entonces empezaré con la mini secuela de Dragón Fugitivo. Después de eso... ¿recuerdan a los catar?... aprenderán más acerca de ellos y verán a algunos de nuestros Slytherins favoritos convertirse en grandes gatos en "Los Catar".


End file.
